


Lotor's Gift

by The_Cat_Whisperer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU but weaves in and out of cannon, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Non-Consensual Drug Use, POV Alternating, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 66
Words: 292,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cat_Whisperer/pseuds/The_Cat_Whisperer
Summary: Working at an outpost near the Ulippa system, you got to meet nearly everyone who stopped to refuel and pick up supply shipments for the Galra Empire.  This included Prince Lotor and his Generals.  One day you were informed of an upcoming assassination attempt that was meant to take out the Prince and you decided he needed to be warned.  Only things didn't work out quite as you expected, and it was clear you would never be returning to the outpost again.





	1. Chapter 1

Your eyes didn’t want to open. Oh, that’s wrong. One of your eyes couldn’t open. It was swollen shut, but you don’t remember how it got that way. You tried to reach up for an investigative touch only to discover your hands were chained behind your back. Ice water seemed to flood your veins. You groaned as you realized you were laying on your right side on a hard steel floor.

“Inform the Empress that the prisoner is finally awake,” you heard a rough voice call out. 

The hollow sound of boots walking away from you sounded like blasts against the hull of your last transport, hammering in your head and making it throb. You were trying to figure out just what happened. The last thing you remember was…

Lotor. You were trying to get to Lotor.

The information had come to you and the others at the outpost near the Ulippa system that there was going to be an assassination attempt when he finally returned to face his father. It was supposedly because of information the Witch was able to drag out of Throk before he succumbed to the torture practiced on him by her druids.

You don’t know who the message originated from, and you figured it could be a plant to try to root out any spies but Lotor had to be warned. The risk was too great and you had to try to stop him from being harmed. He had always been friendly to you whenever he and his Generals were out in the district. They didn’t travel out your way too often, but his trips had become more frequent as of late.

The last time, though, was the most memorable. He had brought a gift from a mineralized planet, just for you. A necklace made with one of the shimmering stones that reflected prisms of light around the wearer when they were near someone they desired. It had shimmered slightly when Lotor put his arms around your neck to place the necklace against your skin. As the clasp connected you couldn’t help but wonder exactly who the stone was reacting to. You felt a little panicked when you saw his eyes slowly trace down your face to your neck, looking at the flickering stone. His lips barely twitched, but your eyes caught the movement. You noticed he wasn’t in a hurry to move his arms, keeping them around you in a loose hold. 

You glanced up through your eyelashes at him, blushing furiously at the magnificent Prince standing so close. He smiled his self-assured little smirk at you, knowing you were pleasantly uncomfortable with his intimate proximity. “He knows I like him,” you thought, wanting to sink into a wormhole and be whisked millions of light years away.

“A little gift for you to remind you of me,” he whispered, “as it made me think of you.” He lowered his head and brushed his lips against your cheek as you felt a delightful shiver race down your back.

“Thank you, Sire, for such a lovely and generous gift,” you stammered, trying to regain control of your voice. He grinned at you being so flustered, so he pressed his advantage and, as he slowly started to release his arms from your neck he brought one hand to your face, trailing his thumb down your cheek to your bottom lip. You didn’t even realize you were holding your breath, until he stopped moving with one hand against your cheek while the other had found its way to your waist.

“You really should breathe, you know,” he said, with a bit of a chuckle.

“Yes, Sire,” you said, trying to remember what words were. Looking into his eyes you could feel the intensity of him. As far as anyone knew at that moment, nothing else existed in his world but you. Well, at least until one of his generals coughed. 

“We really should be going, Prince Lotor,” she said. It was the shorter of the four women who made up his personal envoy. She didn’t look very pleased with the situation. “We have a rendezvous point we must get to very shortly,” she said, looking at her data pad.

“Thank you, Acxa,” he said, resignedly. You could feel the cool air rush in the instant he let go. He was still looking into your eyes and gave you a wink. 

“Until next time, my dear,” he said, placing his hand over the stone at your throat. “Please do make sure you take care. I would be very disappointed to not see you again,” his voice dropping to a whisper, as he slowly lowered his hand and turned towards his generals. They swiftly left the room and you ran to the observation window, scanning the stars for his ship. It was pulling away, heading away from you and taking the Prince back to his world. 

You could feel that stone in your right pants pocket as your weight pressed against it on the floor. At least the guards hadn’t confiscated it.

The door slid open and all of the guards snapped to attention. The Witch was here, looking at you from across the room. Neither making a move toward you nor away, just observing.

“Has she said anything of her mission?” Haggar asked the guard closest to you.

“No, Highness. She only recently regained consciousness and has yet to speak,” he answered. 

Haggar regarded him with a searching look before she was satisfied by his response. She slowly turned her eyes to you. You couldn’t see much, as the only eye you could open refused to focus.

“Hmmm, I have a feeling she knows something. Perhaps she even knows where my son is,” Haggar said, mostly to herself.

You inwardly recoiled, trying hard not to give anything away. Lotor had your loyalty. You would not betray him. Not even by accident. And, especially, not to her.

The Witch crouched down in front of you, mere inches away, searching your face without saying a word. The willpower you displayed in keeping your visage still, refusing to release even the tiniest bit of information, was staggering.

"You want to play with me, do you?” she said, menacingly. “Well, I’ll make sure it’s a game you’ll never forget.”

She stood up and turned to the guard. “Take her to the interrogation chambers. I’m sure we can convince her to loosen her tongue,” she hissed.

As you were hauled to your feet you realized the chains around your wrists were also connected to your ankles. The chances of escape were slim, especially since you didn’t even know where you were. As you were being pulled out of the room something caught your eye. 

A shimmer of light. From your pocket. You smiled to yourself. “Things are about to get interesting,” you thought, as you heard the faint sound of a sword being pulled from a scabbard. He had come for you.


	2. Too Many Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor has a lot of questions for you, and you might have some for him as well.

You counted approximately 3 seconds before all hell broke loose around you. You still could hardly see anything because of your battered face and damaged eyes, but the yelling from the guards and the whipping sound of a sword slicing through the air were all you needed to hear to know who the combatants were. The shimmering from the necklace in your pocket was rather dazzling.

Lotor was here.

You were trying to break free from the guard’s grasp, his hand tightening around your bicep, easily subduing you, but that didn’t stop you from growling and fighting with everything you had. Letting your legs go weak threw him off balance and he came crashing down to the floor on top of you.

“I’m going to slice you to pieces,” he threatened. “You’re protecting a fucking traitor and you. will. die.”

“Not today she won’t,” said a deep female voice. You looked around in vain, trying to determine what was happening, all while the sounds of heated combat echoed off the hallway walls. The owner of the voice was standing over you and the fallen guard, when suddenly she lifted him off you and threw him into the advancing soldiers coming as reinforcements.

“It’s better if you don’t see this,” a cheeky female voice said in your ear as your world went dark. A black fabric bag was slipped over your head and a sharp slap hit your jaw. Only you realized it wasn’t aimed for your jaw. It was actually meant to explode the little pouch sewn into the bag. It was a packet filled with a scented powder of some kind that smelled…sweet…and…uh…what where you thinking? What was happening? You couldn’t think straight, but you wouldn’t go down without a fight. You struggled to get to your feet, but the owner of the cheeky voice pushed you down.

“Wow, you really don’t know when to stop, do you?” she said. “It’s time to take a nap now.” You felt a harder blow to the back of your head making the floor spin beneath you.

“The Witch is coming,” you heard a voice you recognized. It was the general who had kept Lotor on his schedule the last time you saw him. “We need to end this now,” she commanded.

“Lotor…” you groaned as everything went quiet around you and you felt yourself falling away.

* * * * *

Slowly the world was coming back to you, although you could only see blurry shadows in the darkened room. You hurt everywhere but at least you could move your arms and legs independently again. This meant you were free of your bonds, but, where were you? You attempted to sit up, your body protesting every move you tried to make. You let out a soft moan while you struggled when a hand gently pressed against your shoulder, helping you lay back down on what you assumed was a medical bed. You could feel a presence sitting next to you, their hip a light pressure against your thigh.

“You surprised me, my dear,” he said. “I was not expecting to see you again so soon.” Lotor’s voice was such a welcome sound. You wished you could see him, but it was an exercise in futility. You were completely dependent on Lotor’s good humor to get you around until the swelling abated.

“Where…” you coughed, feeling like your throat was full of cotton. “Where…” you tried again.

“Here, let’s drink some water, shall we?” he said, not really asking. He slid one arm under your shoulder to help you sit up a bit while the other hand placed the glass against your lips. “This will help clear you of the blossom’s heavy sedative.”

You gratefully took a few sips, noticing the water had a little thicker consistency than you were used to at the outpost.

“Now, then. What did you wish to ask?” he said softly, helping you lay back down. 

“Where are we?” you managed to croak out to him. “What was that you said about a blossom?”

“We are on my ship, heading as far from my father and the Witch as we can get,” he said with a chill to his voice. “The blossom is from a flower found on a tropic planet near the Denubian sector. It is used to relax the body, mind, spirit…” he trailed off without more elaboration. “What are you doing so far from the outpost? You didn’t strike me as a deep space traveler,” he asked, changing the direction of the conversation.

“I’m not. I mean, I have but, usually I don’t have a reason to go chasing after people,” you answered, remembering the hasty departure you made after getting the word about the Galra’s plans to kill Lotor. There simply hadn’t been time to plan properly, which inevitably led to your capture.

You had slipped onto a departing Galra cargo ship which had recently refueled and was heading straight to Zarkon with its supplies. Knowing most of the schematics of the storage areas of the Galra shipping class vessels, there were many little nooks and crannies you could hide away in, but you didn’t count on one thing. A thermal scanner had been employed on the floor you chose as the best place to conceal yourself, and you were detected just before the ship arrived at its destination. The Lieutenant wasn’t pleased to have a stowaway and a human one at that, which is how your face ended up against the butt end of a blaster.

“Might I inquire as to why you were trying to find me? Anything you wished to discuss we could have done on the safety of your planet,” Lotor said, his voice laced with a curious inflection. You could feel his eyes on your face, searching for anything that would give you away as a spy. It wouldn’t have been the first time the Galra had sent someone so improbable to try and take him down, and you were sure it wouldn’t be the last as long as Zarkon drew breath. 

Your voice cracked as you felt the tears begin to fall from your eyes. 

“You had to know, I had some important news for you. About you! Life or death! Oh, Lotor, they’re planning to kill you,” you cried to him, struggling to force your way up off the bed. “I needed to warn you, I couldn’t let it happen!” His arms wrapped around you as you continued to sob, fearful of what could have been a devastating outcome. 

“What if the leak was just to draw you out? What if I took the bait and almost sprung the trap for you?” You were starting to become unraveled. “I could have killed you,” you whispered, shuddering violently. He held you a little tighter, stroking his left hand up and down your back in a soothing manner.

“Shhh, it’s alright. They’ll have to catch me first,” he said with all of the confidence of a very skilled and experienced commander. “My father is proficient in battle, but he is old, relying on tired tactics, and his maneuvers are easily brushed aside. The Witch, on the other hand, well, she can be very deviously underhanded. She has an entire network of well-placed individuals in nearly every quadrant, always ready to report to her. If this was her doing you would hardly be the first to have fallen for her schemes.”

He slowly laid you back onto the pillows, noticing the tears still falling from your eyes. You could hear the sound of water dripping as if from a cloth being wrung out.

“This will help a bit with the injury to your face,” he said, placing the warm cloth over your eyes. “It has an anti-swelling medication in it that should allow you to see properly in a few minutes. It doesn’t appear that the guards did any permanent damage.” He brushed your hair back from your face and immediately stroked his hand through it, stopping when he came to the bump you had received by one of his generals.

“When did you get this one?” he asked.

“Some woman did it just after she put the bag over my head,” you answered, unable to see the scowl that had come across Lotor’s face.

“Hmmmm. I believe I shall have to have a conversation with my generals. When I say a person is not to be harmed, they must obey my orders without question,” Lotor said. 

You could feel him leave the bed where he had been sitting near you. Listening was the strongest sense you had at the moment and you heard his boots walking rather quietly across the floor. You sat up again in a panic. “Lotor!” you called out, frantically, pulling the damp cloth from your eyes and flinging it away.

“Don’t worry, dearest, I’m not leaving you,” he said, warmly. “I’m merely retrieving a different treatment for that head injury.” You could hear him moving several glass bottles around and pouring different liquids together. The familiar sound of a glass stirring rod was lightly clinking off the sides of the beaker as Lotor mixed the concoction.

You were amazed at the heightened awareness you had of the sounds and smells around you. You could tell you were in a different class of warship just by the sounds of the engines, but nothing like the battle cruisers that frequented the Ulippa system. Usually those were the best equipped to get out that far into space.

His quiet footfalls indicated he was nearly back to your side. If you hadn't heard him, you could definitely tell his closeness by his scent. It was a very faint musk, almost non-existent, but you could pick it up. It reminded you of the smell of exotic spices the traders would have to barter for fuel every few months. An earthy natural scent that immediately caused your heart to pick up a little, and you could feel your breathing increase as if to draw the smell of him into every fiber of your being.

Reaching around your shoulders he steadied you, letting you know his place in the space around you. He sat close to you and positioned your back into his chest. You let your head fall against his shoulder as he placed the beaker to your lips. 

“Drink all of this,” he said. “I will warn you it tastes rather unpleasant and bitter, but it will eliminate the pain and help reduce the inflammation you have everywhere…well, nearly everywhere,” he said. You could almost feel the smirk in his voice at his last words, your face turning a lovely shade of pink. You wondered if he knew the physical effects he was having on you. Could he feel your heart racing? Hear your breath catching? You felt enveloped in his very presence.

You opened your mouth and Lotor poured the contents down your throat. You immediately started coughing, afraid you were going to vomit. That would be mortifying.

He placed the empty glass on a table near the bed while the hand around your shoulder curled up to your neck and his fingers slowly started to trace your jawline, distracting you from the awful taste of the medicine. He leaned his head to your ear and murmured, “I am humbled you made the journey all for me. Just to warn me, to protect me.” His voice rumbled and thrummed through your body as you felt his words more than heard them.

He slowly licked along the shell of your ear, stopping at the lobe to give it a slight bite. You took a deep breath and let out a sigh. “Oh, that’s…oh,” you stammered.

Lotor laughed lightly. “You like that, do you?” he asked with a playful lilt. “Let’s see what else you might like, hmm?”

At that moment the com signaled from the helm. “Prince Lotor, we’ve got company.” It was that same general. You were getting the feeling that she was the one keeping Lotor to his schedule as well as warning him when he became too, well, distracted.

He sighed, “Yes, Acxa. I assumed they would find us, but not this quickly. Scan the ship for bugs, if you please. I’ll be to the bridge momentarily.”

He stood up. “We will continue our conversation once I have us safely out of range of their Ion Cannons. It should not take long. Please, rest here, and I’ll return soon.” He started to turn and stopped.

“You might want to buckle yourself in. This could get a little rough,” he said, sounding slightly angry at the entire affair. 

You closed your eyes and went to lay back in the pillows, listening to his steps as he crossed the room.

You nearly jumped out of your skin when you felt his lips softly press yours in a sweet yet persistent kiss. You reached up to cup his face, but he caught your hand.

“If I let you start touching me, I will not be leaving this room, and, unfortunately, I have to see to our immediate safety,” he said with a sultry tone. Your eyes shot open, looking deeply into his. “I promise, there is much more to come, once I know you’re safe.” He stood up and quickly strode away, heading towards the door. You realized you were watching him walk away without the blurry vision you were suffering earlier. The swelling was all but gone and your vision had returned. His medical treatments were working extremely efficiently.

You noticed your necklace sitting on the small table near your bed. It was shining radiantly, sending prisms all over the room. You put it on, so it wouldn’t be lost in the upcoming evasive maneuvers you were sure were imminent. Grabbing the restraining belts on the bed you strapped yourself in, knowing you were too weak to get out of bed yet, no matter how quickly the medicine was working. Settling back in the pillows you couldn’t help but release a large sigh. You reached up with your right hand and placed your fingers against your lips.

Lotor had kissed you. And you never saw it coming.


	3. Fire In The Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and his Generals seem to have a problem and it's called the Galra Empire.

Lotor heard the door swish closed behind him as he left you and headed for the bridge. He was troubled at the swiftness with which they were detected, and there just happened to be a fleet to intercept him? In his experience there was no such thing as coincidence.

The sound of heavy artillery fire just missing the hull was tremendous, shaking the floors as he quickened his pace. He had no doubt that Acxa would keep her head and guide them through until he got there, but he knew she wasn’t as great a pilot as he. She was still prone to minor mistakes. Unfortunately, they didn’t have room for any at the present time.

“Lotor, it’s not just one battalion!” her voice called out as he walked through the door. “It’s an entire brigade!”

His eyes shot up to the viewing screen. The scene was incredible. So many ships to dodge. They were in quite a bit of trouble, and he was going to have to depend on years of training and experience to get them away safely.

“Full shields!” he shouted. “Zethrid, we are not fighting this battle,” he snapped, anticipating her argument and cutting her off.

She glared at him. “Yes, sir,” she said, sullenly.

“The odds are not in our favor and we will not engage if we want to live to fight another day,” he said.

He looked to his most trusted general, and she was watching him for direction. “Evasive maneuvers, Acxa. Show me what you can do,” he directed, with a grin.

She nodded, and, with a snarl, she punched in a course that immediately sent them into Mach 2, spinning around the small one manned fighters with extreme precision. Lotor was instantly impressed as he was reminded just how perfect she was to have by his side in battle.

“Sir! The Ion Cannon is preparing to fire!” Ezor shouted, directing Lotor’s focus to the Galra Flagship.

“Well, let’s see how close we can get to their main carrier, hm? Let them take out as many of our opponents as they can for us,” he said.

Acxa immediately changed direction and brought them alongside the carrier, while Zethrid was visibly shaking with adrenaline and forcing herself to lay off the blasters. The shots were hitting near them but not close enough to damage his ship. He knew they were flying too fast and maneuvering so quickly for accurate targeting, although the danger of crashing right into one of them was increasing with each passing second.

“Patience, Zethrid,” Lotor said, noticing her aggravation mounting with the lack of firing on their opponents.

“I wanna take some of them out, and not just let them use us for target practice!” she yelled.

“We waste precious resources if we do,” Lotor answered her. “We will be taking our leave as soon as that cannon fires so be ready.”

“Firing ready to commence!” Ezor called out. “Three, two, one…”

A sequence of bright lights came alive along the sides of the Ion Cannon that was mounted to the front of the flagship. Lotor knew they had seconds left, it had to be timed just right.

“Give me control!” he shouted to Acxa.

She punched the series of keys that gave Lotor navigation control of the ship. He built it, he was the best pilot, and he had saved their lives many times over. There was no doubt he would do it now as well.

He jammed the controls sharply to the right, just missing hitting the side of the carrier as the bright light of the cannon illuminated the interior of the bridge. He knew there was no room for any miscalculations if they wanted to get out alive.

Suddenly they were engulfed in a fireball from the carrier. Lotor realized the Witch’s generals aboard the Flagship were so determined to destroy him they were willing to sacrifice all those hundreds of soldiers onboard their own carriers to do it. He hit the warp sequence and immediately jumped to a hyper speed, one he knew the battalion would be unable to match. It was his own special modification to his ship.

Once he was sure they were safely away he took a deep breath and slumped back into his chair. All those lives wasted, and for what? It was so senseless. He was getting tired of leaving a trail of innocent blood wherever he went.

“Wow, Lotor, that was intense,” Ezor said. “I thought they had us for sure.”

He opened his eyes, looking at the four of them with relief. “Yes, well, they are motivated with the desire to see me dead, so they really have nothing to lose, now do they?”

“What? See you dead?” Ezor exclaimed. “I thought they wanted you to help rule the Empire!”

Lotor shook his head, eyes cast to the floor. “I believe that particular ship has sailed, so to speak,” he said. “No matter, we will continue with our plans as scheduled. It will be in our benefit to not have to worry about daily political life.” He raised his eyes to see Narti directly facing him, as if trying to read his true feelings of the new situation.

“I don’t envy what Haggar will do to them once they return to the base,” Acxa said, quietly. He turned to gaze at her, a look of pride graced his features.

“It’s got to be easier to die,” Zethrid said. “I know I’d rather be obliterated in battle than tied down and tortured by her Druids.”

Lotor rested his elbows on the arms of his chair, tenting his hands in front of his face. He took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders. “Ezor, I thought I explicitly told you our guest was not to be harmed,” he said, glancing over to her and seeing the shock register on her face at the abrupt change of topics.

“She, she wouldn’t stop fighting! Even once the packet broke and she was supposed to be knocked out,” she said. “You ordered me to incapacitate her, so I had to improvise.”

“She was injured,” he said, lowly. “I tended to her and she will be alright, but I’m not pleased about this. Keep it in mind for the future. You will not disobey my orders. Is that understood?”

Her eyes widened, and she swallowed hard. “Yes, sir. I will not overstep again. I apologize,” she said, the fear evident in her tone.

He stood up. “See that you remember this, and I’ll do my best to forget it,” he said, looking down at her.

“Sir, I found the bug and had it destroyed.” Acxa said. “It had been attached to the underside of your personal ship while we were engaged in the rescue of your little space girlfriend.”

“Hmmm, Acxa, you sound a little put out by my newest acquisition,” he said, looking at her with a smirk.

“I still don’t understand what you think you can gain from her,” Acxa said. “She has no real power, she has abandoned her station so she has no new information to give you, she isn’t even that striking…”

Lotor chuckled. “You sound jealous, my dear,” he said, shaking his head with feigned disbelief.

“Jealous?” she said, raising her voice. “Believe me, sir, you are definitely not my type.”

“Yeah, she likes them a little shorter and more Paladin-like,” Ezor teased.

Acxa glared at her with daggers in her eyes, lip curling into a snarl.

“Enough, my dears,” he said. “We have other matters to attend to just now. Acxa, please set a course to a remote area of the neutral zone, preferably closer to the coalition spaces. They’ll draw fire if my father decides he wants to try anything.”

She nodded and began plotting the flight plan.

“Ezor, you and Narti will take a detailed scan of the ship to verify we haven’t sustained any damage from this skirmish.”

“Yes, sir,” she sighed, still feeling the sting of being reprimanded. Narti nodded and her cat, Kova, jumped up to her shoulder.

“And Zethrid?” he said, looking over his shoulder at her.

“Yes Lotor?” she answered. “You actually have something for me?”

“A little investigation. You are to see what chatter you can pick up about any plans of assassination against me,” he said. “I’ve heard some rumors and want to test their validity before I plan my next course of action with that particular situation.”

“You mean other than the fight we just escaped from and that guard telling your little prisoner you were a, quote fucking traitor?” she said, incredulously. “I can’t understand what made you come to this conclusion.”

Lotor’s face flinched a little at the revelation but continued giving orders. “Once you’re done listening for chatter you should spar a bit. Narti and Ezor can join you when they’ve finished their inspections. Let go some of that tension. I’ll be in my quarters for now.” He turned to leave the bridge, anxious to be alone with his own thoughts and a bottle of wine.

“Oh?” Acxa said. “Not going to the medical wing and tending to your newest project?”

“No, not at the moment. She will be asleep as a result of the medications I administered, and I have strategizing to do,” he said, not rising to take Acxa’s bait. “I am not to be disturbed unless we are in imminent danger.”

He walked off the bridge, relieved in the knowledge that they would all live to see another day.


	4. Decisions, Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor has a lot to think about now that they have escaped from the Empire's attack. And he has a decidedly bigger problem to deal with - you.

Lotor walked into his room, checking to make sure his wine bottles were still secure in their cases.  Axca had saved their lives with her expert piloting skills, but he would have been secretly disappointed with the loss of his collection.  Some of these bottles could never be replaced; the worlds they came from, unfortunately, did not exist any longer.  He poured a generous glass of the beautiful amber colored nectar and took a long drink.  He felt the potent liquid burn a trail down his throat.  Perfect.

He walked to the windows that surrounded his chambers and watched the stars fly by, looking like comets as they hurtled through hyper speed towards the neutral zone.  He leaned his forehead against the wall, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.  It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

He was the Crown Prince, not some flunky general.  He felt no familial connection with Zarkon, although at least he still called Lotor his son in public circles.  The Witch was nothing to him.  Well, nothing more than a threat to his life and puppet-master over his father.  The words you had spoken to him about a possible assassination seemed to be accurate.  It appeared he was walking a very fine line.  The time to make his move was rapidly approaching but he was nowhere near ready yet.  He wondered what drove them to decide he had to be eliminated.  He had been so careful, watching every step, calculating everything down to the most miniscule detail.  What had caused them to suddenly want him out of the way permanently?  All questions that needed answers and he would find them, eventually.  Opening his eyes, he turned and leaned his back against the wall, enjoying the cold that seeped through the ship for a brief moment.

He swirled the glistening liquid in his glass as he walked back to his desk.  Now, he had to plan what to do with you.  He sat down and picked up his data pad to turn on the link to the monitor in the sick bay, making sure you were still strapped in the bed and sleeping.  He looked at your covered form, only cinched down where the restraints held your waist safely.  You were sleeping quietly, mouth slightly opened, and he noticed the swelling had completely receded from your face. 

He felt a slight pang of desire as his eyes lingered on your curves.  This line of thinking wouldn’t do.  He had other things to concentrate on than to imagine the bliss of placing kisses down your neck to your collarbone which was practically begging for his attention.  Not to mention how pleasurable it would feel plunging his hands into your hair as you ran your hands down his back to grip his ass, and perhaps use a bit of pressure by your nails to mark him so slightly?  He had to turn the visual off before he was unable to control himself.  Something about you was driving him wild, and he had no idea what it was.  He had never experienced complications like this before when acquiring a spy.

Initially you were just meant to be his ears in an outpost, listening for just such news as you had delivered.  He found it was easy to say a few pretty words, give a useless trinket here and there, and deliver a well-placed kiss or two in order to establish his own network of willing participants to follow him.  You did your job well.  But he couldn’t return you to the outpost.  The Empire knew who you were now.  You were marked as a loyalist to him.  You were as good as tortured and dead if he sent you home.

He had to admit he was surprised at the action of the mineral stone in the necklace.  It had reacted as he put it on you.  “ _No,”_ he thought.  “ _It had reacted before I put it on you.  It was reacting to my inner desire.”_  

“I have no desire in that matter,” he said to no one, trying to convince himself otherwise.  “She is nothing but a soldier in my army.”  He took another drink from his glass. 

“ _Are you sure about that?”_ he argued with himself.  “ _The stones are incapable of projecting false feeling.”_

He knew about the properties, which is why he chose that particular stone for you.  It was a failsafe way to determine your true intentions.  If you had actual desire for him he would be able to use that to his advantage, to place you where he needed, and you would not question him.  He never assumed you would undertake such a perilous journey to get to him.  Apparently, he underestimated the little mouse he took you for. 

He had to admit you had guts.  Hiding on a Galra ship?  With no weapons?  You were depending on your stealth and you nearly made it.  If you had been captured early in the flight you would have been in worse shape when he found you than you were.  It was not common practice to take stowaways to the Witch.  She must have believed you had information about him due to the proximity of Ulippa and the most recent activity with Throk.  She could make a connection out of the flimsiest of details. 

Acxa was beside herself when Lotor announced the covert operation to collect you.  A coded message had been delivered to him through a trader knowing he was looking for scaultrite.  Once he broke the code, he discovered they were privy of a conversation between two privates repeating the rumor of a human girl being caught catching a ride from Ulippa.  It was just a coincidence they happened to be in the vicinity of you when the message arrived, and he figured it out.

He was caught in a serious dilemma, he realized.  The attraction he felt for you was immediate.  He’d never had that reaction before to anyone.  Perhaps he could use you as a more personal guard.  You had proven your courage, that was evident.  He had remembered you taking down the Galra soldier even while shackled and injured, until Zethrid was able to dispatch him while Ezor attempted in her own infuriating way to secure you and get away to safety.  Perhaps he could convince them to catch you up on how to best be of service, overcoming your apparent complete lack of Galra genetics, to be a fighter.  To be lethal, if necessary.

“ _Are you sure that’s all you want from her?”_ his thoughts were roaming back down to the med bay.  _“Just another female to be a guard?”_

“That’s enough,” he snarled out loud, grabbing the wine bottle and topping off his glass.  “I’m not going to have an argument with myself about this.”  He drank deeply, as if to indicate the end of his mental sparring.

“ _Not just a fighter, or another body to warm your bed.  She could be someone closer than that.  Special.  A lover in all senses of the word,”_ he exhaled loudly. 

“Mmmm, perhaps.”  He refilled his glass, still irritated that he was arguing with himself, even though he’d pretty much told himself he was done with the conversation.  “That decision will have to be made later,” he said, contemplating the possibilities.  He had not been able to trust anyone enough before to even consider letting his guard down.  It was too deadly and he very much preferred being alive.  But this was you.  You.  A little blip on the radar, but nothing more.  Not a princess, nor a Galra leader, or even a member of a government friendly to his cause. 

You were only supposed to be convenient.  An unlikely ally that would go unnoticed by any of the Galra top brass who crossed your path.  Like Acxa had stated, “…not even that striking.”  Lotor frowned, his eyes narrowing and his brows knitting together.  He sat his glass on the desk, grabbed his data pad, and reactivated the link to the monitors.

Ah, there you are.  Still sleeping, but now you had a slight smile on your face.  You looked completely at peace.  And completely delectable.  You were moving slightly, dreaming perhaps.  Then he heard you moan, saw your hands grasp a pillow next to you, wrap your arms around it, pulling it tightly against you.    

Yes, definitely dreaming.  He felt heat rush down to his core and he couldn’t stop the groan that escaped his lips.  His hands gripped the arms of his chair as he fought against the urge to rush down and show you exactly how you made him feel.  His heart rate ticked up and he could feel his armor getting unbearably tight in his groin.  This was madness!  He lifted his hand, intent on giving himself some relief, but then he paused.  No.  This was not going to happen. 

Instead he reached for his sweet wine, tipped the glass back, and emptied it.  He clicked off the image and closed his eyes, trying to bring himself back under control.  His head felt that wonderful slight buzzing from the potent drink, and he was able to begin to relax.  He still felt a desperate desire to go pay you a visit, only to see how you were healing of course. However, in his very uncomfortable and undisciplined state he didn’t think that was such a good idea.

He pressed the button for the com to the bridge.  “Acxa,” he said.

“Yes, Sir?” she answered.  “What do you need?”

“Have you plotted the course?” he asked.

“Yes, we’re only 13 hours away at present speed.  Ezor and Narti only found minimal damage to a portion of the hull under the docking bay.  It shouldn’t cause any trouble and we can get it repaired once we arrive in a friendlier territory,” she reported.

“Good,” he said.  “I’m very proud of the way you handled the ship today.  We owe you our lives.”

“Sir?” she said, quizzically.  Silence filled the space for a few seconds before she asked pointedly, “Are you drunk?”

“Why would you assume that?” he asked, feigning shock.  “I’m merely complimenting you.  I’m as proud as I could be at your ac…”

“Yep, you’re drunk,” Acxa said.  “Stop while you’re ahead, sir.”

“Very well,” he sighed.  “I think I need to rest a bit.  There are only a few things I will allow to be disturbed for.  One is if Zethrid comes up with any corroborating information about those rumors.  Two is if my little patient wakes up and tries to leave the medical bay.  And third is if we run into any more trouble from my father or the Witch.”

“Understood,” she said.  “Rest well, sir, and I’ll keep an eye on everything here.  You’ve had a trying day.”

“Yes, well, at least we all survived to see the end of it,” he said, stifling a yawn.  “Please look after yourself, dear.  You have also had a difficult day.  We can’t have both of us deteriorated to worthlessness.”

“I will leave the bridge soon.  Zethrid is due to relieve me shortly,” she said.  “Acxa out.”

Lotor walked across his room and sat on the bed.  It seemed to call him.  He reached down, pulled off his boots, before standing again to remove his armor.  Quickly and efficiently the discarded armor lay about the room, and he was soon standing in his body suit.  It would do for now as he fell back onto his bed and collapsed into the pillows.  He would figure out exactly what to do in a few hours, when he and Acxa could discuss the recent developments with you as well as a possible life on the run.  Then they could strategize.  But for now, he really needed to sleep.


	5. Shattered Illusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What answers do we truly seek to know? Perhaps they come to us in ways least expected. Maybe it's best not to know.

You were walking alongside of a stream in a forest, barefoot and carrying your shoes.  The sun was shining through the trees and giving the morning mist an ethereal quality.  It was comfortably warm, and you felt such a lightness about you that you hadn’t felt since you were a young child.  Like you didn’t have a care in the world.  You stepped off the bank into the water.  It was rushing around your feet and ankles, feeling somewhere between a slight tickle and a loving caress.  You stood there, head back, eyes closed, feeling the forest come alive around you, hearing the birds calling in the trees.  It was perfection.

Suddenly you felt lips tenderly press yours, as your shoes were taken from you.  You could hear them land on the riverbank, guessing they were tossed by your paramour.  Your initial thought was to panic but the presence didn’t feel threatening.  Instead you felt like you were home.  You were wrapped in strong arms, pulled flush against a body that felt like a pillar of steel.  You didn’t want to open your eyes, this just _felt_ right. 

The kiss quickly became more intense, pressing against you with a passion you had never felt before.  The hands holding you started running up your back until they dove into your hair, keeping your head still while your unseen lover aggressively kissed you.  You felt his tongue press against the seam of your lips and you immediately opened for him.  You whimpered at the way he plundered your mouth, relentlessly stroking with his tongue against yours, his tempo increasing by the second.  The breathing between you was becoming quicker and harder, like you were both reaching for an unobtainable pleasure.  You felt your hands sliding around his back, reaching under his shirt and stretching up to his shoulders.  He let out a deep moan as you gripped his skin.  You couldn’t help but scratch all the way from the nape of his neck to the small of his back, feeling him shudder with desire.  He pulled his head back to catch his breath.

“Yes,” he whispered, “gods yes.  Do that again.”

He immediately returned to your lips like a man possessed, fire igniting in your belly and burning hotter with each dip of his tongue into your mouth.  You returned your hands to his shoulders and dug your nails in a bit more this time.  As you pulled your hands down his back, leaving deep long scratches he would bear for days, he returned one arm back around your waist, pulling you roughly against him.  You could feel his arousal pressing into your stomach, such was the difference in height.  There was no doubt how badly he wanted you.

“Oh, please, don’t stop,” you gasped.  You wanted whatever was to happen to play out.  No hesitating, nobody to pull you back.  This truly was what heaven must be like. 

But then everything did stop, instantly.  Your lover was gone, as was the river and the forest and the sunshine.  You were standing in a darkened room, gasping and trying to catch your breath.  Two very tall figures with long pointed faces stood by the door.  You couldn’t see anyone else, but you knew there had to be others.  You heard a familiar voice call out to you.

“Are you enjoying the hospitality of the Galra empire?” the female voice hissed.  It was Haggar!  She was holding you prisoner somehow.

You refused to answer, wildly looking around, still feeling the wild beating of your heart and the breath catching in your chest.  You could taste your lover on your lips, smell his scent on your clothes, feel where his hands had left you burning wherever he had touched you.

“Do you think my son would willingly choose a human to be his consort?  His bride?” the voice called, snidely.  “You are nothing to him.  He will use you and throw you aside, just as he has with all of the many others before you.  You are not special, and he will forget all about you.  He will take from you until you have nothing left and dump you onto a cruiser back to the Ulippa outpost.”

You felt your throat closing with panic and your eyes fill with tears.  None of this could be true. 

“Ah, but it is, and it will be,” the voice answered your unspoken fears.  “I have seen it before.  It’s his preferred method of getting information.  You were nothing more than a means to an end and he will be glad to be rid of you.”

You didn’t speak.  You couldn’t.  She might be right.  It might very well be true.  After all you only knew little bits about him from his visits.  Casual conversation, light touches of hands, all until he brought you the mineral necklace.  Then he showed his true colors.  He desired you.  The necklace showed you the truth about his heart.  You believed in him.  He wouldn’t willingly hurt you.  You could feel it.

You turned away from the druids standing at the door.  Doubt crept through your mind, stealing all of the happy feelings you had so recently felt.  You stretched out your thoughts, trying to remember the passion of the kisses, the strength of his arms around you, the way he begged you to mark him, but they only appeared distantly and were fading into nothing.

You heard footsteps behind you as you slowly turned around.  He was here, standing over you, glaring down like you were less than worthy of breathing the same air as him. 

“Lotor?” you said, incredulously.  “I don’t understand.  What’s going on?”

“Did you think I could ever love someone like you?” he sneered.  “You aren’t even close to something I could desire.  Perhaps you would give me pleasure, as long as I imagined it was someone else the entire time.”

“Why are you doing this?” you stammered, tears starting to flow down your face.

“Why?  Hmmm, because it’s fun for me,” he said, smirking at you with a deadly cold look in his eyes.  “You were not meant to be here, you know.  You were nothing but a miscalculation to me; a mistake.”

“No!” you cried out, falling to your knees.  “You can’t be serious!”  You had given up everything, left the only home you knew, traded your life to protect his, and now your entire existence would be erased.

“You are nothing and you will always be nothing.  You disgust me,” he said, spitting out the venomous words.  “Now, I’m going to leave you to your fate.  It’s a shame you came all this way to die a most painful and terrible death.”

He turned and strode out of the light.  You reached out for him.

“Lotor!  Please!  Don’t go,” you begged.  “I don’t understand!”  You were met with nothing but silence. 

The room faded away and you slowly opened your eyes.  You were in the med bay, strapped down to the bed.  You remembered, Lotor had told you to do so, to protect you.  He had also promised he had more of nature’s physical architecture to share with you.  The tears you didn’t even know you were crying were leaking down the sides of your face and dripping into your hair.

You pulled yourself into a sitting position, burying your face in your hands and sobbed.  Your heart felt like it was breaking, and you weren’t sure if the dreams you had contained any validity.  You did have a gift of foresight through them, when the gods decided to grant you the visions, so you learned the hard way not to throw them aside. There was always truth in them somewhere. 

You struggled with the straps holding you down to the bed until they finally released, and you swung your legs over the edge.  You gulped deep breaths, trying to stop the tears.  What was wrong with you?  You were crying more often than normal lately, and it didn’t make sense.  What was it about this person, this being, to drag these emotions from you? 

He wasn’t your first crush, and he wouldn’t even be your first lover.  And, if the dream was any indication, he wouldn’t be your first heartbreak.  You unconsciously ran your hand across your abdomen, feeling the old scar tissue there.  No, this would not happen to you again.  You would not allow it.  This time was going to be different, and maybe it wouldn’t end as painfully. 

Perhaps seeing Lotor again, asking him some questions, seeing if you could determine his agenda when you could be with him physically and watch his reactions would help you get through this ordeal.

You genuinely liked him, no matter how foolish or dangerous that feeling was.  He was the Prince of the Galra Empire!  This was not a relationship to be undertaken lightly.  Now, time to find out if the same were true on his side of things.  Time to know, once and for all where you stood.

You stood up, grasping the table next to the bed for support, but you were delightfully surprised to find you didn’t have any deficiency in balance or strength.  That medicine Lotor had given you worked better than you expected.  You walked across the room and found a small bathroom off to the side.  Flipping on the light you glanced at your reflection in the mirror.  You were happy to see you didn’t even have any shadow of a bruise across your face.  Healed.  As complete as you could be.

You splashed some water into your face and dried it with a towel hanging just near the sink.  Shaking your head, you attempted to tame the rats nest your hair had found itself in.  If you were going to present yourself to Lotor, you would need to be strong and look the part. 

“ _This is as good as I’m going to get,_ ” you thought as you turned around and headed out into the main medical quarters.  You didn’t even know what to do now.  Where should you look for Lotor?  This was not a ship you were familiar with, so you didn’t know the halls as well as the regular shipping frigates.  There was only one way to find him and it was on the other side of that door.  You walked over to it and pressed the panel.  It slid open for you. 

“Good morning, sweetheart.  Sleep well?”  You recognized that voice.

Acxa was waiting on the other side, with a blade centered right at your throat.


	6. A New Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and Acxa have begun strategizing and he comes to a startling realization. You would be staying with him for quite some time. Whatever should he do with you?

The shock of being at the end of a blade wielded by one of Lotor’s generals was completely alarming.  This was Acxa, you remembered.  She was glaring at you, not wavering, sword inches from your flesh.  You immediately put your hands up in a defensive position, chest level.

“What’s going on?  Why are you doing this?  I’m not a threat,” you said, angrily.  Her eyes flashed at you, unbelieving you would challenge her.

“His Highness gave me orders.  You are not to leave the medical quarters,” she said, slowly advancing on you, herding you back into the room. 

She didn’t move the blade an inch.  It was very effective in persuading you to retreat, matching her step by step.  You felt the animosity rolling off her.

“OK, so I’m not leaving the room.  What should I do now?” you asked quietly, trying to pry any type of information out of her.

“You will wait until Prince Lotor sees fit to return to you.  Otherwise, you will stay put,” she said, coldly.  “If you find you can’t follow his directive, I can always have you completely strapped to that bed and the room sealed.”

Your eyes opened widely at her threat.  Perhaps your dream was the new reality you didn’t want to face.  Perhaps Lotor did only need you as a spy, and all his direct personal attention was a merely a diversion.  Softening you to get what he wanted from you.  Your heart sank as you prepared yourself for the _other_ Lotor, the cold one from the Galra prison, now that you had given all the information you had.  You really were nothing.

Acxa continued guiding you backward until your legs hit the bed behind you, and you fell into a seated position.  She lowered her blade, keeping it level with your throat.

“You will stay here.  If I catch you trying to leave again you will be restrained.  Do I make myself clear?” she growled out.

“Crystal,” you answered.

“Good.”  She spun on her heel and walked quickly back to the door.  “I will be securing this door and the only ones who can access it will be myself and Prince Lotor.  If you try to open it the system will shock you and you will be incapacitated.  His Highness will be rather displeased at your condition.  I highly recommend you take this time to rest,” she said as she quickly entered in a code that opened the door for her to leave.  She pivoted once she cleared the path and glared at you until the door slid closed.

” _What have I gotten myself into?_ ” you thought, putting your elbows on your legs and burying your face in your hands.

*******************************

Lotor stood over a smoldering wreck, eyes frantically searching for something.  The ship was nearly destroyed but he couldn’t stop trying to find an entry point.  It was one of his father’s single manned fighters that had crashed landed in his docking bay.  He had recognized the flight pattern as it approached his cruiser.  It wasn’t aggressive.  It was fleeing.

“There!” he shouted as he found a chink in the hatch.  He threw himself on it, driving his sword into it and wrenching the seal open.  His heart seemed to freeze in his chest at the sight he found.

“No, no, no, no, no!” he cried out, voice climbing higher with each word.  You were there, unconscious in the cockpit, not moving.  Not breathing.  Eyes closed.  He could see a trickle of blood dripping down your forehead through your visor.  He knelt by you, carefully removing your helmet.  The helmet made him pause.  It belonged to his father’s troops, not his.  Why did you have it on?  Now that he looked closer, your entire flight suit was one of Zarkon’s.  It didn’t make any sense. 

“Please, please, gods…” he begged, as his eyes snapped back to your face, looking for any signs of life.  He placed his ear against your lips, listening for breath, waiting to feel you exhale against him.  Nothing.  He frantically gripped your wrist, attempting to find a pulse, but to no avail.

He stumbled back and collapsed on the wing.  Stunned.  You were gone.  He threw his head back and howled out his anguish.  Slipping down from the ship he began to punch at the hull, screaming with every swing he took.

The sound of his blows were getting louder as he started to realize they were not the only sound he heard.  He took one last look at your lifeless form, tears blurring his sight, the vision of you clouding over, going dark. 

The pounding continued as his eyes flew open.  It was a dream.  The sound was actually someone at his door.  He sat up, ran his hands down his face and took a deep breath to calm himself before he met the cause of waking him from that terrible experience.

“Enter,” he called out, pulling himself off the bed and reaching for his armor.

He glanced up as the door slid back.  His forced calmness belied his racing heart.  “Ah, Acxa.  Which of the three instances I allowed you has brought you to me?”

Acxa crossed her arms and leaned in his doorway, watching him putting his armor on piece by piece.  The door closing just behind her, keeping their conversation private.

“She’s awake,” she said, sullenly.

“I see,” he answered.  “You are not pleased by this, I take it.”

“Hmmm.  I’m not pleased by this entire catastrophic event,” she answered.

He sat and put his boots on, glancing up at her, his hair falling around his face.  “Has she said anything?”

“She seems in a decent frame of mind.  I made sure she understood she was not to attempt to leave the room until you returned,” Acxa said, only barely able to contain her distain.  Lotor’s lifted his face to look at her.  She plucked at a wayward strand of hair that had caught her eyelashes.

“What did you do?” he asked, voice close to a growl.

“Threatened her with physical restraint,” she said offhandedly.

“I see,” he said, standing slowly, eyes narrowing but gaze locked on her, head dipping down.  “ _She threatened your mate,”_ a voice inside him said.  That thought rocketed through his frame, but he immediately knew it was the truth.  She was his.  “ _You must protect her.”_

Acxa saw a physical change come over her commander.  “Sir?” she questioned.  Never had she seen such a dangerous and feral look on his face, especially aimed at her.

He advanced on her, prowling, his eyes boring into hers.  She shivered, feeling the unspoken furious anger rolling off him.

“You will not do that again,” he said, words dripping with venom.  “She is my guest.  She will continue to be in my care for the foreseeable future.”  He stopped directly in front of her, his mouth drawn down in a scowl.  “This recent behavior you have been exhibiting is not what I would expect from my most trusted companion.  It does not suit you.”

“Yes, sir,” she said, dropping her eyes to the floor.  Submission is what he required from her now, and she was no fool when it came to Lotor.  “I will follow your commands.”

“See that you do,” he barked.  He had never been so angry with Acxa, the intensity of his feelings took him by surprise.  He whirled away from her and started to walk towards the door.

“Sir?” she said, timidly.  “A moment?  Please?” 

He stopped dead in his tracks.  Acxa never used that word.  It shook him from his anger.  He glanced over his shoulder at her.

“Yes, Acxa?  You have my undivided attention,” his voice still as cold as ice, but thawing.

She ran her hand through her hair, frustrated.  She didn’t know where this conversation was going to go for sure, but she had an idea and it frightened her to bring it up.  She could smell the change in him, a dangerous undercurrent flowing through him.  It was pure lust, for the moment anyway.  He would be worthless until he addressed his issue with that human.

“Sir, I, um…” she seemed at a loss for words.  He turned to face her, expression softening a little.  He came to a brutal realization.  She was _afraid_ of him.  He put his hand on her shoulder.  She looked up at him, steeling her resolve.

“Sir, I apologize for my behavior.  I am willing to accept any punishment you see fit.  My actions were unbecoming of an officer in your ranks, and I will step down if you wish it.”  She held his gaze while she witnessed the battling of his emotions in his eyes.

“No, Acxa, please,” he sighed, releasing her.  “That isn’t necessary.  I should be apologizing to you.”  He sounded perplexed.  “I can’t explain what’s come over me.  There’s something about this girl, though.  It pulls at me on an uncomfortable level.”

“If you don’t mind my saying, Sir, I could tell,” she said, bluntly.  “You haven’t been acting like yourself ever since you gave her that necklace a few months back.”

“Hmm.  Yes, that’s true.  Although, I must admit I was of two minds when I chose that particular gift to begin with.  It would allow me to see the strength of her desire and use it where I needed, but I…” he took a deep breath, “…I admit I was also driven to give her something rare.  I can’t explain why.”

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.  He was being pulled back to the day he gave it to you.  The stunned look in your eyes, the gentle kiss he placed on your cheek and how it sent shivers through him.  As they pulled away from the docking bay at the Outpost, he couldn’t tear his eyes from the viewing deck, swearing he saw you there. 

“I have been thinking of what we do now.”  He was silent for a few beats.  “Since we spirited her away from the Witch we are not able to safely send her anywhere.  The Druids and their network would find her, capture her, torture her, and finally, when they were done playing with her, kill her.  I cannot in good conscience do that to someone who only wished to save my life.”

Acxa nodded.  As much as she hated to admit it, he was correct.  She couldn’t care less about what happened to you.  However, she knew how much that would weigh on him, especially with what feelings he was experiencing for this little human, at the moment.

“What did you have in mind?” she said.

“I was thinking of making her one of my personal guards,” he said, watching Acxa’s jaw drop while he began to pace.  “Oh, come now, it’s not that bad of an idea,” he argued. “She has an ability to be trained to fight, and you can assist her with that.” 

Acxa grit her teeth, suppressing the growl she so bitterly wished to vocalize. 

“She has also proven, with proper planning, that she can sneak aboard the Galra ships, she knows them better than anyone after working with the shipping classes for so long.”  He paused, watching her reaction.  She was processing it better than he hoped, he thought.  “And,” he said, stopping in front of her, “that necklace’s reaction has proven she desires me.  She will be ready and willing to help protect us.  I can see she has a street fighter mentality to her.  She would be a good addition.”  He crossed his arms, almost daring her to disagree.

She took a deep breath, “Sir, do I have permission to speak freely?”

“Yes, of course,” he answered.

“It is not simply that she desires you.  It seems to be reciprocal.  You want her even more than I think you want to admit.”

His eyes narrowed at her, slightly.  “Enlighten me as to how you came to such an outrageous conclusion.”

“I can smell it on you.  The change in you just from last night’s escape is evident.  You have never acted like this around a female spy before, and you have demonstrated your ability to acquire them without effort,” she said, looking at him with an almost pleading expression. 

He froze.  “You can _smell_ it on me?” he breathed.

She hesitated for a moment, “Yes, I can.  It is a lustful scent.  I would almost call it a mating signal.”  She cringed at her last observation, realizing that was exactly what she smelled.  Pheromones that any Galra would be able to pick up on and use against him.

Lotor staggered to his desk and flopped down into his chair, putting his head in his hands. 

“I do not need this weakness,” he said, voice cracking with defeat.  “I cannot allow it to divert us from our plans.”  He looked up at her with a haunting and blank stare.

“Sir, if I may,” she offered.  “I agree with your plans of a personal guard; however, I also see the danger inherent in this.  It could be a terrible distraction to you, and if something were to happen to her it would devastate you.”

“This is not helping, Acxa,” he said.

“I will train her, but she is not to be allowed to fight when we engage our enemies, especially the Galra.  This is to be a defensive position only,” she said.  “They will smell you on her and she will be your weakest link.  They will do everything they can to capture her and use her as a bargaining chip against you.  And if you are truly to be mated to her, they will kill her to mentally destroy you.”

He sat up, listening to her words.  She was right, of course.  He knew it.  You must learn to defend yourself.  If Acxa could smell this change over him, only being half Galra as he was, then any full blooded Galra would know before seeing him or you.  And the Witch?  She would stop at nothing to get to you in order to force his surrender.  You would be nothing more than a pawn she would discard in cold blood as soon as he entered the docking bay.

“I agree,” he said, finally.  “We will begin her training as soon as she is ready.  I’m going to see her now and try to explain as much of this as I can, without completely overwhelming her.”

Acxa nodded, her face softening.  “Thank you for hearing me out, Lotor.”  She placed her hands on his cheeks.  “You have always been a brother to me, both familial and in arms.  I will be here to help you.”

Lotor withdrew her hands and stood up from the desk.  Walking around it, he pulled a very stunned Acxa into his embrace.

“Thank you,” he said, simply.  “Thank you.”


	7. Lessons Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor gets some answers about his situation. How can he avoid what is to come? Why, do something else instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading so far! Just a friendly reminder that this work will be NSFW. This is your last chapter for the SFW stuff. You are on notice! This chapter and the next were originally one. It kept getting longer so I had to break it up. Please let me know what you think!

Lotor was walking the halls of his ship.  He needed to see you, but the recent developments of this whole mating business really threatened his entire plan.  One that he had spent years developing and slowly getting his pieces in place.  Now was not the time for his Galran physiology to take charge.  The hormonal drive would override all of his body’s control and could cause him to make very poor or stupid decisions.

He was wandering without watching where he was going.  He knew every turn, every door, damned near every bolt in his ship.  He was not concerned with running into any obstacles.  His mind was in overdrive.  He was trying to rectify how to balance both his physical requirements as well as his mental ambitions.  It was very overwhelming.

How could he explain the entire Galra history of mates to you?  You were human, not one of his people.  You had your own choices to make.  How could he convince you that this was something he had no control over?  It was you.  You, or never having that type of a connection with anyone again.  Your lifespan was so much shorter, though, and it made your pairing a problematic one for him.  He knew he would have to say goodbye to you eventually, even while he lived on.  Alone.  He had a very momentary flash of sympathy for his father’s situation.  

He rounded a corner and nearly walked straight into Zethrid.  She was standing in the middle of the corridor, arms across her chest, looking at him with a twisted grin. 

“Apologies, Zethrid.  I didn’t see you there,” he said, maneuvering around her.  She put her hand out and caught his arm.

“Sir, I have a message for you,” she said, grinning as he first looked at her hand on his bicep, and then into her face.

“I trust you have a good reason for your manhandling of my person,” he said, gently removing her hand, but doing so with a smirk.

“Of course, I had to get your attention somehow,” she said. “Tell me you wouldn’t have kept walking if I hadn’t, uh, convinced you to stop.”

He let out a slight laugh.  “Yes, you’re correct.  I have been lost in my own thoughts.  What is the message?”

“Well, it’s more like a few messages.  Let’s start with the most important,” she said, voice becoming official, and stepping back out of his personal space.  “It appears the rumors are checking out.  The orders come from Emperor Zarkon himself.  He wants you dead, dismembered, and the pieces of your body returned to him in any state imaginable, but it must look like an accident.  He knows there are several systems loyal to you and he can’t risk them joining the upstart alliance against him if it comes out he was behind your death.”

“Yes, my subjects are loyal and are no friends of his,” Lotor said.  “They follow me in the hopes that one day I shall be the ruler of the Galra Empire.  They’re hedging their bets against Zarkon.” 

He frowned.  His father’s edict would cause many of his challengers in the Galra to come after him, even if they had to hire mercenaries to track him down.  He knew his ways of working with his troops, standing along side them in battle, fighting with them were not looked upon with favor by his people.  It was foreign and not how they were used to operating.  Not to mention his benevolence and inclusive behavior with the territories he held.  Conquering and control was the Galra way, not giving a peaceful hand and offering partnership to coexist.  He realized Zethrid was leaning against the wall, waiting to continue.

“Again, apologies.  I seem to be having a bit of trouble focusing at the moment,” he said.  “What is the second message?”

“Acxa said you need to quit stalling.”  She smiled, knowingly.

“Stalling?” he sputtered.  “I’m doing no such thing.  How dare she say…”

“Sir, you’re stalling.”  Acxa’s voice broke over the com in the hall.  “You need to get down to the medical bay.  Your project is restless and appears to be trying to find something to occupy her time.  I highly recommend that the something be you.”

“Damnable interfering females,” he muttered.  “Fine, I’m on my way now.”

Zethrid stepped back, allowing him space to walk past her.  She kept smiling at him as she inhaled deeply.

“What,” he asked, looking at her with a slight frown.

“Nothing, sir.”  She coughed.  “New cologne?  Different shampoo?”

“Un-fucking believable,” he growled as he stalked past her.  Of course she can smell the difference in him.  She has as much Galran blood as he does.

He quickly found his way to the medical suite, pausing to straighten his armor and shaking his hair so it fell in a pleasing manner.  He couldn’t believe he actually felt a little nervous.  He was going to have to tread lightly.  He looked up at the security cameras.

“Acxa, you _will_ turn off the surveillance to the medical bay.  I must have my privacy, if you please,” he asked.

“Certainly, sir,” she answered through the com.  “Just as soon as you quit primping and open that door.”

He huffed in response but keyed in his personal security code.  He couldn’t avoid this forever.

********************************************

You had been pacing the medical bay ever since Acxa left.  It was impossible to sleep, not knowing what was going to come through the door next.  It had been hours since she left you, giving you nothing to do but continue stewing about your fate.  You were starting to spiral into despair, afraid of having given up everything only to be turned over to torture.  _“But at least I saved his life,”_ you thought.  _“I couldn’t let him die and leave the fate of the Universe to Zarkon and his Witch.”_  

You recoiled at the thought of how many of your friends and their home worlds had suffered under his rule.  Some were lucky to be alive, although every single person you knew had lost family in the ongoing siege by the Galra.  You thought, perhaps, Lotor was different.

You dragged an armchair over to the large windows and climbed into it.  Pulling your legs up, you wrapped your arms around your shins and rested your chin on your knees.  You don’t know how long you sat there, not moving, not thinking of anything.

The door slipped open and you could see him walk in the room by his reflection on the window.  He stopped and was looking around for you, finally noting your presence in the chair.  He also seemed to note the complete defensive posture you were holding.  He walked over and gently placed his hands on your shoulders.  Since you saw him coming you didn’t flinch, but you did tense at his touch.

“There you are,” he said, kindly.  “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine,” you said.

“Hmmm, I’ve learned that when the female of any species says that dreaded phrase, she is most definitely not ‘fine’ as you say,” he said.  He circled the chair and crouched down in front of you, looking into your eyes, then sweeping up to your forehead.

“I can see the swelling has vanished, and you look perfect,” he said, reaching out his hand to brush some of your hair way, inspecting your former wounds.

You dropped your gaze to the floor.  “Yes, I’m fine,” you said.

“Again, with the fine,” he said.  “You’ll have to pardon me, but I am having difficulty believing you at the moment.”  He slowly slid his hand down the side of your face until he lightly gripped your chin, lifting it until you met his eyes.

The tears came quickly and started to drip down your face.  Lotor was taken by surprise.  Had something happened with Acxa she didn’t tell him about?  What was the cause of this pain?  He decided to try another tactic. 

He removed his gloves and reached up, wiping your tears.  “Shh, please, don’t cry,” he said, softly.  “I’m here, if you wish to unburden yourself.” 

You tried to turn away from him, but he brought both hands to hold your face, his left pinky tracing your ear while he waited for your response.  You decided you should be honest.  What did you have to lose?

“You are going to send me away, aren’t you?” you said, stating what you believed to be fact.

His eyes widened fractionally.  “Send you away?  After you saved my life?  That would hardly be a just reward for laying down one’s own life for royalty.”  He stood up, offering his hand.

“Come with me,” he said, noticing your hesitation he added, “…please?”

You didn’t move, looking past him.

“We have much to discuss, but I swear on my life, on my Generals, on everything I hold of value, I will never ask you to leave,” he said.  He couldn’t believe you thought he would discard you like trash.  Something else was going on here, but he would have to be very careful untangling the threads to find his answer. 

You released your legs and slowly moved to stand.  They had been wrapped up for so long they were shaking beneath you until they gave out and you started to fall. 

Lotor reached out and caught your waist, pulling you up, giving you support but also holding you against him.  You could feel his breathing pick up, he was so close.  That scent of spice was much stronger than earlier.  You looked up into his eyes, ashamed you couldn’t trust him, trust his words or motivations. 

His eyes left yours, slowly dropping to your lips. You felt his breath hitch, looking at you like a delicacy he couldn’t wait to indulge in.

He lowered his head and kissed you, sweetly, innocently.  This was all you needed.  The fire you felt from your dream had reignited and was blazing through your body with this simple touch.  His scent became overpowering and you felt it encasing you, dropping any barriers you mentally had tried to fortify and keep him at bay.  You immediately responded, returning his kiss with passion.  Your hands found their way to his ears and you began stroking along the folds, pinching the lobes, sliding your fingers up to the tips and back, feeling his body reacting to your ministrations.

He gasped into your mouth and you took advantage, plunging your tongue past his open lips.  He made a low growling sound that only made you more frantic.  You seem to have caught him off guard, something that made you even more excited.  It appears he underestimated you.  But not for long.  He quickly began to battle you for dominance of the kiss, tongue wrapping around yours and trying to enter your mouth, but you kept pushing him back, into his mouth to explore.  He allowed it, but you knew you were playing with fire.  You couldn’t help but love every second of it, and you were pretty convinced he did, too.


	8. Nothing Else Exists But You And I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor has always known when to hold his tongue. Thankfully this is not one of those times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! NSFW ahead! If you aren't old enough to vote in the United States then you aren't old enough to read this. Every chapter from this point on could be NSFW. It's like Schrodinger's Cat only it's literature.

You were not expecting this.  When Lotor had left you in the medical bay he didn’t say you had to stay there, but then Acxa had threatened you with a weapon and then restraints.  Right now, however, you felt the same feeling you’d had standing in the river in the dream.  You felt like you were home.

Never breaking the kiss, Lotor lifted you and you wrapped your legs around his waist, locking your ankles behind him.  He pressed you into the glass, and his hand came up into your hair, pulling it slightly and making you moan deeply into his mouth.  You could feel him starting to grind against you in the same rhythm as your stroking of his ears.  His breathing was becoming erratic and he was becoming undone before you.  His tongue also began to match the rhythm of his hips.  Everything was connected to your fingers, and the tempo you set with your caress.

_“Hmmm, I’ll have to remember that,”_ you thought as you slowly and gently scratched down the curves of both of his ears, causing his knees to buckle a little. 

He started carrying you back to the beds in the ward, kisses matching your passion and somehow increasing the intensity.  His other hand left your waist and slid under your rear, squeezing you with rhythmic pulses, causing you to whine into him.  You could feel his smile at your reaction.

You reached a hand into his hair, running your fingers through it, down to the back of his neck.  Your other hand returned to his ear, delicately tracing the edge, teasing and tickling him.  He shuddered.  This seemed to send him reeling.  

“Yes, yes,” he moaned between kisses, “please, I, I need…”

He dove back to your lips, removing his hand from your hair to grip your shoulder, pulling you against him tightly.  He was lost for words, and you secretly congratulated yourself.  He was known throughout the universe as being able to orate his way around any topic, talk his way out of nearly any trap, and convince planets and systems to follow him with prose.  Yet you have rendered him speechless.

His knees found purchase with the bed and he slowly lowered you onto it.  He kept kissing you like a drowning man, and you were the breath giving him life.  You felt like you were on fire, your body screaming for his touch.  He stepped back, chest heaving, body vibrating, just trying to regain some control.

He stood next to you, looking down with smoldering eyes.  He was lust incarnate.  He was desire.  He was dangerous.  And he was here, with you.  He started removing his armor, never taking his eyes from yours, throwing the pieces into the room behind him.  You were trying your best to merely watch, but you couldn’t help yourself.  You kneeled up on the bed.  “Allow me to assist, my Lord,” you said.

He stopped and bent down, his face inches from yours.  “Please, no titles, not here,” he said, adding a soft kiss.  “Here I am yours and nothing else exists but you and I.”

You were stunned but nodded your head in acquiescence.  “I would still like to help, if I may,” you said.  He was down to his bodysuit by this time.  He turned and placed both hands under his hair, lifting it so you could reach the release at his neck.  He glanced over his shoulder at you, eyes dancing with excitement, beckoning you to pull the zipper and release him.

As the zipper gave way the suit opened before you and it revealed such a beautiful man.  Strong shoulders, muscles from years of training flexing as you gently touched his back all the way to his hips.  You noticed the scars he bore.  From fighting, from training, from torture, they all had stories you were sure.  You wanted to lick and taste each one.  You darted your tongue out to a slender scar that crossed from his right shoulder to his left hip.  Slowly you licked your way down, down, towards that hip and closer to his side.

He seemed like he couldn’t restrain himself any longer.  He released his hair and pulled the suit from his shoulders, spinning to face you.  He reached for your face, pulling you up to kiss you senseless.  His unbridled passion was something you could get used to.

You took over for him, pulling the suit down past his hips while he simultaneously devoured you and kicked the body suit to the floor.  Your hands started tracing the lines of his body, causing him to throw his head back and whine, shivering under your fingers.  He was like a man possessed.  He wrapped his arms around your shoulders and held you to him.  You melted into his embrace, allowing your arms to reach up his back, getting as close as you physically could.  You enjoyed the short pause, just listening to the sounds of your heavy breathing, and small moans of pleasure that both of you were making, until he raised your chin with his fingers, taking your lips again, but much more gently with every bit of adoration he could give.

One of his hands slid down your side, searching for the edge of your shirt.  You knew you had scars of your own and one day you would tell him their stories but now was not the time.  His fingers deftly pulled the fabric up and, breaking the kiss, he pulled it over your head.  His eyes wildly traced your form, as you waited for his acceptance.  He looked like a god.  His lips swollen, hair disheveled, completely naked before you.  You took the moment to appreciate his beauty and allowed your eyes to linger on his erection.

He was so excited he was leaking already, veins standing out against his flesh, vibrating just being close to you.  You reached out and took his cock in your hands, squeezing lightly.  He gripped your shoulders and pushed you backwards a little more roughly than you expected, resting your back on the pillows.  He was nearly beyond control, you could see.

“Please,” he stammered.  “Please, I need a moment.” He reached for your hands, gently imploring you to release him.  “I have to breathe, or I could risk losing control.  I might hurt you and it would destroy me.”  His eyes begging you, his face scrunched up trying to bring himself down a few degrees of intensity.

You nodded and unhanded him.  He lifted your fingers to his lips and placed gentle kisses on them, murmuring his thanks.  He turned his attention to your state of dress and asked you, through actions, if he could remove your garments.

You directed his hands to your belt and he began to divest you of your remaining clothing.  Kissing down your chest to your stomach while sliding the pants down your legs, he stopped when his face was level with your crotch.  You could feel that you were positively soaking.  He took a long deep breath, reveling in your scent, and lowered his head to rest on your hip.  _“He is worshipping me!”_ you realized.  He was completely in your power.  You threaded your hands through his hair and he snapped his head up to look into your eyes.  His pupils were blown wide and he was panting hard, nearly drooling.  The feeling of desire rolling off him was intense.

He climbed on the bed, slowly pulling your legs apart and resting himself between them.  You were about to be taken by this man, this Prince, this beautiful being.  You had never been with a man before, especially one who was so obviously intent on ravishing you.  While you did have lovers in the past, they were not what you could call male.  Not like this; as far as you were concerned there was no creature as stunning as Lotor.  Being stationed at an alien outpost you got to know there were more than two types of classifying descriptions when it came to sexuality.

His fingers gently opened you, and his eyes took in the sight before him.  He looked like he had been given the keys to the universe.  He glanced up at you, wearing that self-satisfied smirk of his, and you swore it was the most erotic thing you’d ever seen.  Lowering his head, eyes never leaving yours, he slowly licked up your slit, stopping at the apex only to slowly circle around your nub, but avoiding it directly.  You gasped and moaned as the pressure became lighter and lighter with each motion until he lifted his mouth.  He paused a moment, making you wait, driving you crazy with anticipation. 

“Lotor…unh, what,” you breathed, “what are you doing?”  You tried to rise your hips, attempting to persuade him to resume his former task, but he was already moving, sliding your legs onto his shoulders.  He dipped his head back and started moving that tongue again, swiping and flicking you, alternating in speed and pressure, causing you to shake, until he took your clit between his lips and sucked, moaning and taking in the sweet taste of you.  You immediately bucked your hips, feeling him laugh and the vibrations causing you to see stars.  Watching your reactions to him, he needed to be sure he was pleasing you.  Your eyes rolled back as he sucked gently, fingers teasing your opening while his tongue started to do very wicked things to your body between those lips that held you captive. 

“Please…” you begged, not knowing exactly what you wanted.  “Please, Lotor, oh…” you gasped as you could feel his hands moving a bit more quickly.  His fingers were still just lightly running all around you but not entering, not even a fingertip.  You started to grind your hips, trying to direct his movements, when he pulled his hands away and maneuvered his face a little lower.  He paused, raising his eyes to you, waiting for you to look back at him.  He needed to see how badly you wanted him.

You snapped your head up, wondering what he was doing, when he gave you a feral grin and slowly entered you with his tongue.  You nearly melted with pleasure, feeling the tension and passion as he made love to you with his mouth, plunging his thick muscle in and out, over and over again.  His hands slid under you, lifting your hips and squeezing in time to his thrusting tongue.  One of his fingers stroked along your crack and found your hole, clenching in the reaction to his touch.  He started stroking over it with the same rhythm as his tongue.  You cried out, and he hummed a pleased response.

He slowly worked everywhere in tandem.  You were speeding towards a precipice, reaching for it, desperate for release.  He tipped his face forward while his tongue continued working inside you, and he nestled his nose against your clit, rubbing against you, back and forth.  You could hear his breathing intensify.  He was drowning in your scent, causing him to speed his fingers and tongue more quickly.  He was stimulating you in every way, faster and harder, moaning into you.  Driving you to madness.

“Oh, ngh, Lo…,” you gasped, “Lotor, you, you’re…ngh, Ah!”  You were gripping the sheets so intensely you felt them give beneath your fingers.  Your entire body was shaking, and you wanted to snap your hips up, to ride his face, but his hands held you in place.  You were close to screaming, the pleasure was so encompassing, you were walking the knife’s edge. 

“Lotor!  Ahh, I’m…I’m!  Gods!” you cried out, your release shattering you from the core of your body, every muscle tremoring and seizing.  He devoured you, drinking in the fluids you gave him, soaking his face, he lapped up as much of you as he could.  He was looking at you, passion personified, as you calmed yourself.  You realized there were little rainbows of light around the room.  The mineral necklace residing on the table next to you both was positively radiant.

He climbed up your body, nestling himself behind you, taking you in his arms, grounding you with his touch.

“Rest for a moment, my darling,” he said, leaning over you and placing kisses down your jaw.  “I have only just begun.”


	9. Timeless Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor shows you just how much you mean to him. It's a lot, apparently, but do you believe him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still very NSFW. Very.

You were trying to catch your breath while Lotor held you in his arms.  You had been with others in an intimate manner before, but none had ever been able to do to you as quickly or thoroughly as Lotor just did.  The sheer power of your orgasm had you reeling; you felt as if your spirit had temporarily left your body.  This was far beyond merely being physical.

He snuggled up behind you, tucking his knees behind yours, and rubbing his face against your neck, leaving little kisses from the junction of your shoulder up to your ear.  He chuckled as you shivered.

“Ah, I remember you did like that,” he said, taking the lobe into his mouth and giving it a little bite.

“Oh, my, please…” you gasped, pulling yourself from his arms to turn and face him properly, smashing your lips to his.

“Mmmpf…” he pulled back a fraction, “…gently, my darling.  We have all night.  Let’s try to temper things a bit, shall we?”  He leaned over you, trying to slow the frantic pace you were determined to set.

While he was talking you resumed kissing along his cheek while running your fingers through his hair as it fell into your face.  You felt his erection against your hip and decided you wanted to do something about that for him.

Your hands slipped down his chest, but he was able to catch them before they reached their destination. 

“No, my dearest,” he said, sweetly, his voice deepening.  “You are being catered to this night.  This is not the only time I plan to explore you,” he brought his mouth to your ear, murmuring with his oh-so-heavenly voice.  “I want to learn every curve, every sensitive spot that makes your toes curl, every inch that makes you want to scream my name in pleasure.”  You moaned at his words.  “You are meant to be here with me, and I will treat you like a queen, my beautiful goddess,” he was roaming his hands down your body, slowly moving you back to your side to pull you flush against him.  He stroked his tongue down the shell of your ear, groaning into you while he slid his hand down to your leg.

He adjusted himself behind you again and gently hooked his hand under your knee to bend it up over his hip.  He stopped.  His breathing was coming in deep shuddering movements, and you could see he was fighting to keep himself in control.  You could feel his cock right at your entrance, waiting, almost begging for you to grant permission.

You looked at him over your shoulder and nodded.  He positioned himself with his hand and slowly began to push himself inside you, closing his eyes as he steadily entered you.  The pain was instantaneous, but you would not show it.  Showing pain was revealing a weakness.  It was the quickest way to being dispatched on a battlefield.  This ancient dance you and he were undertaking, it was also a battlefield, just on a very different level.  He was much larger than anything you’d ever intimately known, but you were very slick from coming only minutes earlier.  As long as he was patient, you knew you could take him.

He moved an inch forward, and then slowly back.  Then another two inches, and back.  He was trying to be as careful as he could so he wouldn’t hurt you, you could see that.  Glancing back at him you could see his eyes were still closed and brows furrowed.  He was gritting his teeth while a drop of sweat was making its way down his temple.  He was really holding back, all for you.

You reached back and placed your hand on his cheek, reassuringly.  His eyes opened, and he immediately met your gaze.

“Lotor, it’s alright,” you said, gently, your face belying your discomfort.  “Please, I want this to be pleasurable for you, too.”

He brought his hand to your chin, tilted your head back, and kissed you almost reverently.

“Everything we do together will bring me pleasure, I assure you,” he said, winking, as he thrust forward with more force just a few more inches, causing you to gasp in surprise.  He was nearly completely in you now, it was almost too much.  And yet you wanted to start moving in the worst way.

You rolled your hips, and, to your delight, his eyes rolled back, letting out a loud moan.  You smirked with pride that you could do that to him.  His arms enfolded you as he began to carefully make shallow thrusts while he rested his head on your shoulder. 

“Mmmm, Lotor,” you groaned, pleasure sweeping over you in waves.  One of his hands found its way to your breasts and he began to gently knead and tease you, while the other slid down to your clit.  His fingers began making slow circles, causing you to tremble in ecstasy.

“Oh, gods, I swear,” Lotor breathed, “you are perfection.”

You blushed at such praise and nearly jumped at the sensation of his tongue licking up your shoulder to the back of your neck.  He began nipping at the flesh under your jaw while he set up an excruciatingly slow rhythm with his hips. 

You reached behind him and grabbed his ass, causing him to thrust deeply and moan your name.  He took his hand away from the little circles he had been giving to grasp your hand and bring it to his mouth. 

You expected him to kiss your fingers, like he had done earlier, but were taken with a completely new sensation as his took two of them in his mouth and began to suck them greedily.  The suction was so powerful on your hand, his teasing your breasts, and the still slow but deep thrusting was overwhelming your senses.  You felt yourself getting closer to another orgasm and your breath hitched. 

Lotor must have felt your inner walls fluttering because he abruptly stopped and pulled out of you.

“What…Lotor?  Is everything ok?” you asked, very confused and slightly disappointed.

He knelt up and put his hands on your waist.  “Yes, yes, it’s fine,” he said, towering over you, eyes lit with desire and face flushing with passion.  He bent over and placed a chaste kiss on your hip.

“You used the F word,” you said, grinning cheekily.

“The F word?” he asked. 

“Fine!” you laughed.  “Didn’t you chastise me for using it earlier?”

He looked a little sheepish.  “You’re correct.  Perhaps a different word then?”

You looked at him, curiously.  Waiting to see what he was thinking.

“How about magnificent?  Does that suit you?” he asked, wearing his little smirk.

“Yes, it does.  You are magnificent,” you said.

“No, my dearest.  WE are magnificent together,” he corrected, and he pulled you up to your knees with one hand while pushing your head down on your arms to the bed in a low bow.  “Let’s try a different…angle,” he said with a devious grin on his face.

He slid back into you going so much deeper than before, gripping your hips with a grunt as he went to the hilt.  You looked over your shoulder at him.  He was glorious.  His head was thrown back and his eyes were tightly closed, hair wildly fluid, his mouth open with a snarl.  It was carnality at its finest, and you felt utterly claimed.  He was thrusting into you much more quickly now and he was not being as cautious.  You wanted to see if you could get him a little closer to that edge and then throw him over it.

You started rolling your hips with each thrust, squeezing your internal muscles at the deepest impact.  He whined and started to drool, completely lost in the moment.  You were watching him come unraveled thread by thread, and you loved it.

He grasped your shoulder, pulling you up flush with his body.  The heat he was giving off was so intense and the spicy smell of him had never been stronger to you.  He wrapped one arm across your stomach, gripping your waist, while his other hand came up in front of your shoulders just under your neck, molding you to his chest.  You reached up with your hand to grasp his and your fingers intertwined. 

You were racing towards your orgasm as he thrust up into you with wild abandon.  His lips were down on your neck again and he was opening his mouth.  You could feel him salivating against your skin, hear his deep breathing and guttural sounds with each push, as your own body started to vibrate and clench involuntarily around him.

“Lotor!” you screamed as you came so hard your vision dimmed, head thrown back.  He continued his thrusts, but his movement was becoming erratic. 

“Oh, oh, fuck, I’m, darling, please…” he gasped as he gripped you tightly.  Suddenly he bit down on your shoulder as he came, shooting his hot seed deeply into you, unable to stop shaking. 

He collapsed forward, pressing you into the bed, breathing hard and making little whining sounds with each exhale.  You loved the feeling of him surrounding you but he seemed to be unaware that you also needed to breathe.  You pressed back against him to push him to his side, to stop crushing you beneath him, and he acquiesced.  He let go of your hand, slowly wrapping you in both arms for a possessive embrace.  You turned your head to look at him, only to see tears sliding down his face.

You quickly became alarmed and tried to force your way out of his hold.  He merely held you tighter and lowered his head into your neck, breathing against you and giving slight kisses against your cooling skin.

“Are you alright?” you asked.  He nodded, not speaking.  “Lotor?  I mean it.  Are you seriously ok?”

He raised his head to look into your eyes.  The tears in his eyes caused them to shine brightly and he was practically glowing.  “My beautiful savior, I am more than alright.”

He slowly pulled himself out of you and you quivered at the strange sensation.  Turning you in his arms he took your face in his hands, his eyes deeply looking into yours with an emotion you could swear was searching for your soul.  He was enraptured with you.

“I have never had an experience like I just had with you,” he said.  “I would swear you reached into my heart and…” you placed your fingers against his lips, effectively hushing him with a cheeky grin.  Sometimes he just needed to shut up.

Your own senses telling you that you were not the first to be bedded by this gorgeous being, and you would not be the last.  He was only telling you the same things you were sure he told countless others before you, and where were they now?  Haggar’s words from your dream came flooding back in a rush.  You weren’t good enough for him.  He would tire of you and your novelty one day and move on.  He would push you away and send you back to the outpost.  It was only a matter of time, and time was truly on his side.

“Please, let’s just rest,” you implored him quietly.  “I want to simply exist here with you now, while we can.”

He took your hand and kissed your fingers.  “You are correct.  It is only a matter of time before life outside of this space will intrude.”  He sighed, leaning his forehead against yours.  “Tomorrow we will begin to take measures into providing for your comfort as well as starting your training.”

“Training?” you asked, frowning.

“Yes, Acxa is going to teach you how to fight and defend yourself,” he said.  “My father is going to be sending every soldier he has after us and I want you prepared for whatever comes.”

“I see,” you said.

“Believe me, my dearest.  If it was my decision we would disappear far from his grasp, but, as you know, he has declared me public enemy number one and every quadrant in the universe will harbor some scum who’ll want to take the kingly ransom that comes with turning in my corpse.”  He sighed.

You reached up to his face and pulled him to you for a kiss, full of passion but calm all the same.  He smiled with genuine affection when you broke apart.  “I’m so honored you’re here with me,” he said.

You smiled in return, but it didn’t meet your eyes.  Yawning, you pushed your face into his chest and curled into his embrace.  He laughed quietly. 

“Let’s rest, and let tomorrow be dealt with when it arrives,” he said, kissing the top of your head as you slipped into a dreamless slumber.


	10. Vrepit Sa!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor has a lot to do today. But he'll start with you. Vrepit Sa has an entirely new application.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW - it should go without saying at this point.

Lotor woke from a dreamless sleep.  It was actually one of the best nights of rest he could remember in a long time.  He slowly blinked, and it took him a moment to remember where he was.  You stirred in his arms but were still asleep.  He lowered his lips to your forehead, pressing a gentle kiss there.

He sighed and tightened his hold on you, resting his cheek on the top of your head and reveling in your scent.  He felt so much better, much clearer, after his night with you.  There was no doubt in his mind now that Acxa was right.  You were his mate, the anchor for his being.  Without you he would be lost and physically suffer your separation on par with a broken heart.  The Galra way was such an inconvenience for him, but he knew his Altean side would never have allowed him to feel as complete as he did right at this moment.

He listened to your even breathing, loving the quiet reprieve with you that would be ending far too soon.  He knew, however, that there was much to do.  Today he needed to get your training started with Acxa, work with Ezor and Narti to make arrangements to acquire the equipment to repair the ship, and see if Zethrid was able to ferret any additional information about any underground movements trying to apprehend him.  As far as he was aware the only way anyone knew about Zarkon’s death threat was through the black-market clandestine channels.  Nothing had been officially announced to the Empire, so he still had a little flexibility to find a place to hide you away before the bloodthirsty hoards came for him.  Not to mention he did have to make a trip back to the Ulippa system, which he would do as soon as his cruiser was repaired.  He was tired of making that journey, but things there were nearly complete and he could then allow it to fall away from his consciousness.  He had to admit he used to look forward to the journey just to visit with you, but since you were in his arms and no longer at the destination, he was sure he could find other things to do with you to occupy his time on the long trip.

More immediately, though, he had to get you a space of your own.  He really wanted to have you simply stay with him, to spend every free second with you, but he didn’t know how you would feel about that.  He wasn’t sure if anything had changed between you, even after your intense bonding session last night.  He would do his best to determine just how comfortable you are with him.  He found himself wishing that humans had the same drive for mating that the Galra did.  It would make things so much easier for him.  And, more importantly, he needed to determine why you thought he would send you away.  Where did that line of thinking originate?  It was strong enough to bring you to tears, and his heart had cried out when he saw you in pain.

You moaned as you shifted in his arms, and it brought him out of his musings.  He glanced down and saw your lips had parted slightly, cheeks dusted in a blush, and it sent heat straight to his groin.  Gods, he needed you right now.  He ducked his head and started kissing down your cheek, hand on your chin and slowly running his thumb across your lower lip.  He still felt a burning passion for you, but the desire, while strong, wasn’t as all-encompassing as it had been yesterday.  Now he just wanted to take his time and enjoy the gift the universe had seen fit to bequeath him.  His own, his mate, his…love?  That was too soon to contemplate. 

Being mated to another did not simply mean love came along with it.  When he was younger he had met many pairs of Galra who were mated but did not love each other.  They made for truly pathetic partners, in his opinion.  Lacking the emotional connection with another person while still being sexually drawn to them was a torturous existence.  It would be better to walk away from the entire experience.  What was the human phrase?  It’s better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all?  Unfortunately for the Galra love didn’t even have to factor into the equation.  Only breeding in order to expand the population and satisfy the carnal monster lurking within.  In truth, he had always been loath to even consider a love of his own, never able to truly trust that any person had been with him of their own volition and not as a spy, a pawn of the Empire, or an assassin.

Lotor was surprised as he felt you move beneath his thumb, and it was quickly enveloped into your sweet mouth.  You wrapped your tongue around it and sucked, drawing a delicious groan from him.  He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip while you took his hand in yours and slowly started to thrust his thumb in and out of your mouth, slightly scraping your teeth against his skin. 

He grasped your other hand and brought it to his mouth, placing kisses on your palm and slowly thrusting his tongue between your fingers.  The both of you gently enjoying each other and giving pleasure in the slightest and most intimate way. 

Lotor started to kiss down your wrist, stopping to dip his tongue out and trace designs against your skin on his journey toward your neck.  You released his hand from your mouth and he brought his fingers to clasp with yours in an act of loving intimacy.  He was taking in everything about you – your scent, your taste, the sounds you made that were sending him over the edge.  He sucked on the skin inside your elbow, noticing how it made you shiver.  “ _That’s a point to remember,”_ he thought, grinning at your reaction.  Your breathing was quickening, and he decided he had spent enough time on that particular erogenous zone.

He continued on up toward your neck, adding little nips to your bicep in between the sweeps of his tongue.  He focused on his breathing and was determined to keep himself in control.  He wanted to make love to you with reverence this time.  The need to join with you was lighting his nerves on fire, but he hoped to convey to you the act meant much more than just a physical exchange to him.

He found the spot on your shoulder where he had bitten you during his orgasm last night.  It was red, and he could see the pinpricks from where his canines had punctured your skin.  He laved his tongue over it, causing you to gasp in pleasure.  You slid your hands around his waist and started to draw them up his back, lightly scratching him causing him to shiver. 

He refused to be rushed, though, and brought his lips down to the collarbone he had fantasized about while watching you earlier in the video feed.  His tongue was dancing across from one to the other, until he stopped and grasped you with his lips, sucking the delicate skin there, marking you.  You moaned, and he jolted as he felt you dig your nails into his back at the sensation. 

“ _Mine!”_ he thought, possessively.  “ _You are mine, and one day the Universe will know it!”_

He released the light hold he had on your wrist and trailed his fingertips up, following the map of kisses he had left until he slid his fingers into your hair and gently drew his claws against your scalp, causing you to arch your back and press yourself against him.

Lotor had never felt as complete as this in his entire lifetime.  This feeling, this acceptance, this absolute truth was touching him so deeply he could not imagine ever going without it.  He descended downward until he was kissing your breast, tongue swirling around the nipple making it harden in his mouth.  You gasped deeply and threw your head back with the sensation and he started to hum around you.

“Oh, ohhhh, gods…you’re amazing,” you said breathlessly, making Lotor grin with the compliment.  He felt your foot wrap around his leg and start to drag up his calf.  He gave a delighted groan as he slowly rolled you underneath him, parting your legs with his.  He pulled his head away from your breast only to replace his lips with his fingertips.  The sensation was causing you to roll your hips in rhythm to his stroke, riding his thigh.

“Hmmm, good morning, my darling,” he said, gazing down at you.  “I hope you slept well.” He smiled a genuine smile as you opened your eyes.

He brought his face down to yours and kissed you gently but passionately, at the same time running his hand from your breast down between your legs.  He wanted to be sure you were ready for him because the last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt you.  Sliding his fingertips between the folds he found what he was looking for.  You were absolutely soaking wet, and he just couldn’t help himself but to slide a finger in up to the knuckle.

Your face fell against his shoulder as your hips followed the pace he set up with his hand.  He was gentle but persistent, and he decided now was the time to add another finger to his stroking, especially since he was getting so hard and turned on by hearing the mewling noises you were making.  He knew he wouldn’t last long and wanted to be inside you when he climaxed.  He scissored his fingers, curling them inside you, stretching you, preparing you for him.  You brought your head up and looked deeply into his eyes, and he brought his lips to yours again. 

He touched his tongue to your mouth and you opened for him with no hesitation.  The kisses were different from last night.  There was no battle for control, there was only tasting and teasing.  He slid his tongue against yours, slowly caressing and probing with tenderness.  As he drew back, he felt your tongue chasing his, so he stuck the tip back out to meet it, licking and caressing between you but not bringing his lips to yours.  It was a duel akin to sword fighting, tongues parrying and thrusting in the air, before he felt you press forward and seal your mouth against his.

He removed his fingers from you and grasped your leg to wrap around his waist.  Slowly, inches at a time, he slid into you, pulling his head back to watch your reaction.  He noticed the slight grimace you had upon his penetration and waited until you opened your eyes before he started to move.  He started a lazy thrusting while he dropped his lips back to your face, nuzzling and licking up your jaw to your ear.

He felt you rolling your hips below him, matching his thrusts while he nibbled your ear.

“Oh, yes, yes, please,” he moaned, starting to lose himself in the slow grind, breathing picking up and the smell of spice reemerging around him.  “May I go a little faster, my goddess?”

“You’re asking?” you said.  He saw your eyes narrow questioningly at his request, and he nodded his head.  You brought your other leg around his waist, placing your toes against his ass.  “Oh, Gods, yes, faster…”

“Alright, hold on to me.  But, please, if I’m ever hurting you…” he begged, looking deeply into your eyes.

“I promise, I’ll tell you,” you said, reassuring him, as he picked up the tempo and started to press you deeper into the mattress with every thrust. 

He felt your arms snake up to his shoulders as they clung tightly to him.  He let himself go and became undone.  He fucked you harder and started to whine with each thrust as he went deeper into you.  He brought his fingers down and started to rub you in little circles, feeling your walls start to twitch around him.

“Lotor, oh, oh, yes, right there,” you panted, he could feel you were so close.  He watched you with fascination as you threw your head back, your toes curling into his lower back, muscles tightening impossibly around him as you came, and you screamed, “Vrepit Sa!”

Lotor cried out and let go of his own orgasm at that, flooding you as he kept up the deep thrusts until he was nearly completely spent.  He flipped his hair back out of his face, looked at you with a grin, and started to laugh.

“Vrepit Sa?” he asked, trying to catch his breath from laughing.  “Is that something you want to call out during such an act?”

He could see you were blushing deeply.  “Well, it is a killing thrust, isn’t it?” you replied.

He buried his head in your shoulder and tried to stop his giggles. 

*************************************************************

Lotor was walking toward the bridge, feeling much lighter on his feet than yesterday.  He needed to meet with Acxa to get your training schedule set.  He also needed to see just how much time they had before they reached the neutral zone.  He had spent a sizeable amount of time with you and was distracted enough that he had to admit he was unsure just how much time had passed.

The doors of the bridge opened and Acxa looked up from her control panel, frowning.

“It’s about time, sir,” she said, sullenly.

“Acxa,” Lotor said warningly. 

“We only have 3 hours until we reach our destination,” she said.  “I was concerned I’d have to come interrupt.”

“That would have been most unfortunate,” he said.  “However, we both have been in a state of proper decency for some time.  You wouldn’t have interrupted anything except breakfast and conversation.”

“Hmmm,” she hummed in response.  “So, what now?  I can only assume you’ve consummated your mating rituals with her.”

“Yes, several times,” he stated matter of factly.  “However, we have no choice but to continue with our plans.  I’ll have to make some adjustments with my details.  We will stay the course to the neutral zone so we can repair the cruiser.  I’m not sure it would survive if we had any additional Galran entanglements.”

He sat down in the captain’s chair, crossing his leg across his knee and resting his chin on his hand.  He closed his eyes for a moment as Acxa looked at him, waiting.  He reached for the com.

“Zethrid, please come to the bridge,” he said, looking over at Acxa.  She tilted her head, quizzically looking back.  “You have a training session to conduct, do you not?”

Her face fell into a grimace.  “Fine,” she said, standing up from her post.  “Do you have any instructions as to how you wish me to train?”

“I’m going to leave it up to you to see what she can do,” he said.  “You are resourceful.  I trust you to train her,” he said, with his features hardening, “but you are not to hurt her.  Do you understand me?”

She nodded.  “Yes, sir.  But…” she trailed off.

“What is it?” he asked.  She straightened to attention.

“How am I to determine exactly what she can handle if I cannot truly test her limitations?” she posited.  “The Galra won’t give her a break, especially if they know you value her.  Don’t you worry she could be a liability?”

He sat there, turning her words over in his head.  She had a valid point.  As much as he wanted to protect you, he had to see just what your weaknesses were, and Acxa, with the complete animosity she felt toward you, was the perfect foil in this case.  Dangerous enough without being lethal.

“Fine,” he said, begrudgingly.  “But you know I don’t have to warn you.”

“Bend her, but don’t break her,” she said.  “I understand.  Are you going to attend?”

Lotor tented his hands in front of him.  “I don’t think my presence would do her any favors.  I want to see how she does without me being a distraction,” he said.  “I will be watching, though.  I’ll need to see just how she fights and deals with adversity.”

Zethrid entered the bridge as Acxa crossed the room, taking her leave to prepare and gather her weapons.  Lotor sighed.  Here was the ultimate test both for his Head General and for his mate.  He was almost afraid to see how much damage Acxa was going to do to you.


	11. Battle Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezor loves to talk, perhaps a little too much. And Acxa? She really doesn't like you. Are you ready to train with her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I just posted a chapter a few days ago, but I said if I had so many reads I would post another. I did, so here you go. This is a SFW chapter, just in case you're following along.

You were so relaxed after your extraordinary night with Lotor.  Relaxed, but also confused.  He had called you a goddess, his savior.  You tightened the belt on the medical robe he had found for you.  It was better than putting your old clothing back on.

 _“Did he treat all of his conquests this way?”_ you thought.  It was a rather lofty compliment if that wasn’t the case.  There had to have been many others before you considering just how much older he was.  The Galra had an incredible life span that lasted thousands of years longer than humans. 

You took a sip of the sweet juice Lotor had brought up for you to share while you ate this morning.  It was a delightfully light and fruity drink, and he had told you it was full of nutrients so although solid food wasn’t necessary it was still available for those who desired it.  You did eat some fruit and a bit of a crusty bread that had a nutty taste.

After the wonderful way the day began you were left to wonder what would be coming next.  Lotor had showered while you ate.  Thankfully he put his body suit on before leaving the shower area, otherwise there would be too much distraction and he might never get back to the bridge.  He started to dress so you helped him collect the pieces of his armor that he had thrown around the room last night.  It was distracting because he would stop and kiss you each time you gave him a section.  You were sure he was allowing you to find most of them, so he could take advantage of his new little game.  He had to return to the bridge for a status update and to determine what their next plans of action were.  This is how you found yourself alone.  Waiting.

The door slid open to reveal one of Lotor’s Generals.  This time it was the one who had put the bag over your head.  Her long multi-colored appendage trailed down her back, and she was carrying a bundle along with a soldier’s survival pack.  You stood up to have a closer look.

“Prince Lotor asked me to help find you something to wear,” she said, smirking.  “Although, I’ll bet he’d rather you stay just like that.”

You blushed and took a long drink, turning away from her.

“Awww, she’s shy,” Ezor said, chuckling.  “How cute.  But, _cupcake_ , you’ll want to get dressed before fighting Acxa.  She’ll be waiting in the arena for you very shortly.”

Your head snapped in her direction.  She was grinning and holding the survival pack out to you.

“Here’s some towels so you can shower first,” she said, and you noticed the bundle was indeed a package of towels.  Ezor closed her eyes and inhaled deeply in your direction.  “Hmmm, you smell like cinnamon and spices.  Kinda like Lotor.  Hey!  You must be his mate!”

“Excuse me?” you questioned with a shocked look.  “What do you mean by ‘his mate’?”

“He didn’t explain it to you?  Aw, man, why me?” she said sullenly, rolling her eyes.  “I’m not sure how to tell you this.  You’d better sit down.”  She gestured to the chair you recently had vacated.  “This might take a bit of time.”

You refilled your glass and sat back down, eyes wide. 

“Gods, I feel like a mom giving her kid ‘the talk’,” she muttered.  “OK, let’s get this over with.”  She sighed and scratched her ear with her claws, clearly stalling for time.  “Let’s see, how to start…the Galra have this thing about finding their one…”

“Ezor,” Lotor’s voice called out over the com.  “You are to return to the bridge immediately.”

“Yes, sir, in a min-“ she started

“Now, Ezor,” Lotor said, clearly at the limit of his patience.

“Fine,” she said, standing immediately and walking towards the door.  She looked at you over her shoulder.  “You will want to shower before meeting Acxa.  Also, the clothing in the survival pack should fit you.  It was made for a Galra youth.  Sorry I can’t tell you more about the mating thing.  You should ask Lotor about it next time you see him.  Having a true mate?  It’s, like, something most Galra pray to have, and you’re Lotor’s.  I do not envy you,” she said, shaking her head and walking out of the medical bay.

You sat there for a minute after the door closed behind her.  “ _What was that?  Lotor’s Mate?  I smell like him?  Damn it all,”_ you thought deciding a shower was in order, right now.  You picked up the bundle of towels and the pack and headed toward the back of the medical bay to shower. 

Opening the door to the locker room you found Lotor’s discarded towels on the floor.  You couldn’t help yourself from picking one up and wrapping yourself in it, inhaling deeply.  It was slightly damp, and it retained his scent.  You felt like a school girl, getting a sweatshirt from her crush.  You dug through the survival gear, looking for a bag.  There was always a disposal to collect trash and the Galra would make sure to hide their presence by not leaving a single shred of evidence behind.  Your hand closed around the bag in victory.  You quickly folded the towel and shoved it in, sealing the bag before the scent wafted out of the fibers.  You wanted to keep this for a while.

*******************************************

Lotor was staring at the doors to the bridge, waiting for Ezor.  She was about to tell you everything he wasn’t prepared for you to know…yet.  He started to tap his foot impatiently.  Where was she?  He flipped open the video screen and started running through the surveillance cameras to see what was happening.  He found her standing with Narti and Kova in the hall outside of the medical bay.  Turning up the volume he was very suspicious of what he heard.

“I was going to tell her about the mating situation, but Lotor must have been watching because he cut me off,” Ezor was saying.

Narti nodded, reaching up to stroke Kova’s tail as she perched on her guardian’s shoulder.  She signed a question to Ezor, tilting her head curiously.

“I know it’s true.  She had his scent all over her.  It was overpowering really.”  She glanced to the floor.  “I wonder what Lotor’s gonna do now.  Mating can really screw with the lowest of privates in the ranks, let alone how it can distract a leader.  Look at what it did to Zarkon.  He lost his mind in the Quintessence field for his mate.”

“That’s quite enough, Ezor,” she heard the words laced with ice coming from behind her.

She slowly turned to see Lotor standing there, leveling a death glare directly at her, hand on the pom of his sword.

“How dare you compare me to my father,” he spat.  “I think you need to be relieved of duty until after we reach the neutral zone.  Return to your quarters immediately.”

“Yes, sir,” she said, hanging her head while placing her fist against her chest before walking down the corridor.

He watched her leave, allowing some of the quick-tempered anger to fade and grateful he hadn’t acted out of the blinding fury he felt at her comparison.  Kova jumped down and wrapped herself around his ankle.  He bent to scratch behind her ears for a moment.

Narti faced his direction, shaking her head.  He straightened and looked at her.

“We need to prepare for our arrival at the neutral zone.  I believe we have approximately over two hours and we’ll need to begin working on the ship immediately.  Our plans can’t wait, and my father is growing stronger each day we tarry,” he said.

She placed her fist against her chest, gave a slight bow, and turned away to walk down to the docking bay with Kova tripping lightly behind her.

Lotor watched her go, eyes narrowing in suspicion.  Something _felt_ wrong, but he couldn’t place it.  He would have to continue to evaluate the situation.  He was so deep in his train of thought he nearly jumped when the door next to him slid open.

You stepped out, freshly showered and dressed in the light pants and shirt worn for practice in the sparring arena.  He couldn’t help but smile at seeing you.  You looked up at him with a slight smile.

“You look quite refreshed, my dear,” he said, taking your hand and raising it to his lips to place a kiss on the back.  “Are you ready to begin your training?”

You were nervous; he could see it radiating off you.  You took your hand from his and wrapped your arms protectively around your chest.

“Sure,” you said, simply.

“Come now,” he said, taking you by the elbow to guide you down the hall.  “Acxa is the best to work with.  She is an accomplished fighter, she can teach you everything you need to know in self-defense tactics, and most importantly, she has my complete trust.  You will not be harmed.”

“OK,” you said, sounding small.

They entered the lift and descended two flights to the training deck in silence.  Lotor stood with his hands behind his back.  He wanted to ally your fear, wanted to tell you about the mating situation, wanted to take you in his arms and ravish you again for the remaining time he had until they arrived at their destination in the neutral zone.  Instead he stood stoically next to you, only sneaking a glance when the doors opened.  You looked terrified. 

“Here,” he said, reaching out to gently grasp your arm.  “Come with me.”  He wasn’t asking.  Drawing you into a darkened storage space he pulled your hands away from your chest and lifted them to his lips, kissing your knuckles.  You lowered your face to look at the ground, anywhere except at him.

“Darling, please listen to me for a moment,” he said, gently, tipping your face up to look into your eyes.  “I need you to go to her and prepare.  I meant it when I said that my father will be sending every available agent at his disposal to hunt me down.  You have no idea what it would do to me to see any harm come to you.  I promise, we will have a conversation soon, but time is very short, and I have many ominous feelings regarding what we are about to face.”

He tried to convey his sense of urgency without raising alarm.  He slowly closed his eyes as he descended to your lips, giving you a sweet and chaste kiss.  He waited until he felt you respond before wrapping his arms around you.  Pulling his head back he looked into your eyes. 

“I really wish I could take you far away where nobody would ever find us, my goddess.  Unfortunately, the fates are not going to grant me that, so we will prepare to meet whatever comes head on,” he said softly, releasing you and stepping back into the hall.

He failed to see Narti standing just behind them, around the corner, hearing every word he said.  As soon as they entered the sparring arena she turned around and walked back to the bridge, tail swishing behind her.

**********************************************************

You entered the empty arena with Lotor at your side.  You would be expected to fight Acxa.  And you would fail, right in front of him.  You were preparing to be humiliated.  You’ve never had to win a fight and, from what everyone was telling you, Acxa was the best at hand to hand combat in 4 galaxies.  You looked around and noticed all manner of weapons hanging in the shadows on the walls as the only lights were directly overhead.  Lotor stood at the edge of the ring that marked off the area of battle, and watched you take in the surroundings.  You stopped to look at him as he shook his head, sending his hair dancing around his shoulders.  You quickly turned away to avoid inviting any temptation either on your part or his.

You approached a wall that had all types of batons and poles on it, noticing one space was empty.  You had seen matches where the combatants only used these and nothing else.  It was a beautiful but deadly dance that had a choppy cadence as each piece of wood hit the other.  Neither opponent would yield but…

You suddenly grabbed one of the poles, holding it horizontally above your head and spinning around just in time to block Acxa’s blow.  She had a baton that was similar to yours as she was sailing through the air in a precise arc, aiming at your head.  So that’s where the missing weapon was.  Lotor was smirking.  She was going to catch you at your weakest moment, when you weren’t paying attention. 

Your heart was racing, fear flooding your veins, but your survival instinct kicked in.  Acxa was not just glaring at you, she was snarling and looked wild.  You had to get your head in the game, figuring out what your plan was.  The hardest part of this was you didn’t fight, and it was punishable at the outpost dock by 2 days in solitary.  You had no idea how to face an accomplished fighter.  You supposed your only goals were to remain standing, and not to embarrass yourself too badly in front of your Emperor.  When she landed you swung your weapon with all your might at her legs and knocked her off her feet.  She was underestimating you and it led to your direct hit.

She kicked out with her legs, flipping herself upright, and launched herself toward your face where she landed a heavy blow to your jaw with her fist.  You immediately swung your elbow up and caught her against the side of her head.  Apparently she was determined to take you down, no matter what Lotor’s orders had been.  You realized he wouldn’t be able to stop her if she really decided to hurt you, but you were going to do your damnedest to not give her the opportunity.

“Ow!” you yelled.  Your elbow connected with her horns, and they felt like they were made of solid iron.  You were lucky you didn’t break your arm but it hurt like hell.  Unfortunately, now she knew you had injured yourself and she focused on it.  She threw you to the ground, forcing you to land on your elbow.  The pain shot up your arm into your neck, but you couldn’t let it stop you.  You immediately rolled to your side, making her miss impaling you with her staff. 

Lotor took a step toward you, as if to intervene.  You could see he clearly was battling with himself to either try and protect you, or to allow the battle to continue.  The latter seemed to have won when he stepped back and held his place.  He crossed his arms across his chest and was trying not to pace, although he started to shift his weight from side to side.

You realized the ground was a soft consistency and, taking a quick look, you realized it was like a sandy beach.  You decided to use this to your advantage.  Grabbing at the sawdust-like turf before you jumped to your feet, you flung the debris at her face and blinding her.  She cried out, covering her eyes as threw yourself at the weapons wall, searching frantically for anything to give you an extra advantage but you weren’t fast enough.  Acxa seized you by the hair and smashed your face against the rack, causing you to see stars.  Panicking, you grabbed for the first thing your hands could find.  It was a mace with a spiked ball at the end of the chain.  You whipped around, breath coming in shallow gasps, missing her head by inches as she barely ducked in time, chain wrapping around her baton as you pulled back and yanked it from her hands.

Acxa swiveled around, bringing her leg up and kicking you in the side with a powerful blow, knocking the wind out of you.  You went down on your knees, gasping, as she brought her blade to your throat, just like she did yesterday in the medical bay.  Your eyes shot up at her. 

 _“When the hell did she get that?”_  you thought. This time, however, you also had a weapon.  And you also saw she wasn’t expecting you to fight back any longer.  You tightened your grip on the pole and twisted it up as quickly and forcefully as you could, hitting her extended arm and hearing something break, only it wasn’t your baton.

“Ungh!” she exhaled.  “Damn it, Lotor!  I think she broke my arm!”

“Well done, my darling!  Well done!” he said, crossing the battlefield towards you.  His face showed his relief.  Acxa scowled at him.

He extended his hand to help you get up, but you stayed on the ground, holding your side.  Acxa’s blow really hurt, and it felt just like the time you had been too slow to move from a cargo hold, being pinned against the wall by a large pallet of supplies that had ended up cracking your ribs.

“If it makes you happy, I think you fractured my ribs with that kick,” you said grimacing, looking at Acxa.  She glared at you, cradling her arm, but a small smile graced her face when she noticed the blood trickling from your nose from hitting the rack.

“Let’s get you both to the medical bay.  I’ll prepare the treatments that will have you both healed in no time,” he said, helping you to your feet.  “We’ll walk slowly.  No need to exacerbate the injuries.”

“Sir, I thought you weren’t going to attend,” Acxa said, turning her face to glare at you. 

“It truly was not my intention, however you seemed to be eager to start and I didn’t want to provide a distraction by leaving,” he said, holding your arm to help steady you as you both headed toward the  arena doors. 

You were really getting tired of ending up in the medical bay on this ship.


	12. Hello, Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor is very, very impressed with your sparring. Acxa? Not so much. The Galrans do love a good fighter. It really initiates that internal mating drive to the point he loses control. Lotor is also about to discover he has less time than he thought to set his plans in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galran Language Translator:
> 
> Resh'vim = Thank you  
> Vim Taresh er K'hel = You Belong To Me  
> Dinrach = Mine  
> K'heles Honestra = My Mate  
> K'heles Unchera = My Soul  
> Ver Meshtis Collseptera Vim = I Will Protect You  
> K'heles Yestro-Mache = My Goddess  
> K'heles Trahme = My Dear One  
> Kishtera = Shit or random swear word, it has many uses
> 
> The link below will allow you to hear the pronunciation.

[https://onedrive.live.com/redir.aspx?cid=6ffec9aa250d08bf&resid=6FFEC9AA250D08BF!4293&parId=6FFEC9AA250D08BF!103&authkey=!AKA4WMIgB-T5Zsk](https://onedrive.live.com/redir.aspx?cid=6ffec9aa250d08bf&resid=6FFEC9AA250D08BF!4293&parId=6FFEC9AA250D08BF!103&authkey=!AKA4WMIgB-T5Zsk)

Lotor mixed up two glasses of that horrible tasting medicine he had given to you yesterday.  At least you weren’t the only one being forced to drink it, and you were pretty sure he wasn’t going to distract Acxa in the same way he did with you.

Acxa stood with her back to you, looking out at the streaking stars, holding her broken arm.  You took a deep breath of pride, only to groan at your protesting ribs.  You were sitting in the chair from yesterday (gods was that only yesterday?) with your knees drawn up to your chest.  It hurt to sit properly due to the pressure it put on your chest, and you couldn’t even rest your face on your knees after Acxa had punched you in your jaw. 

“Words cannot describe how pleased I am with your sparring,” Lotor said, crossing the room with the two glasses of treatment.  “I knew you had some fight in you, but I believe you might have caught us both by surprise, my dear.”

Acxa grunted, refusing to look at you.  Lotor nudged her in the back with his elbow.  She glanced over her shoulder at him and took the glass he offered.

“ _Resh’vim_ , Sir,” she said, and she drained her glass.

The Galran words for “thank you” was a surprise.  Then it dawned on you.  No one had been speaking in anything except your language since they picked you up.  You knew a smattering of Galran enough to recognize the phrase because of your work at the Outpost after all.  Most of your tasks had to do with moving shipments, getting wine for the officers, or defending yourself from overly friendly officials.  ‘Thank you’ was only ever spoken to you by a very few people, and Lotor was the first Galran to say it to you.  He said it when he handed the data pad back to you, smiling and leaving a soft stroke on your wrist, after approving the movement of his latest supply route. The shocked look on people’s faces was enough for you to realize it was something a human would never have received from anyone in the Galra military, let alone its Prince Imperial.

Lotor offered his hand to help you stand, which you took, and lowered your legs to the floor.  You remembered this is how everything started yesterday, but you were pretty sure there wasn’t going to be a repeat performance which was actually a good thing.  After the exhausting evening and morning you spent in his arms, and then the sparring session, you felt like you were pretty useless.

Lotor sat down in the chair and pulled you gently onto his lap, putting your legs over the side and resting your back in the crook of his arm.  The scent emanating from him was strong.  Ezor was right, it was a lot like a cinnamon smell.  You could tell, based on your most recent experience, that he was aroused although his armor kept you from feeling the proof beneath you.  He tipped the glass to your lips, but you didn’t open your mouth, closing your eyes and slightly turning your face away.  You remembered the awful taste and you were not anxious to have some again so soon.

“Darling, please,” Lotor said, “I know it’s terrible, but you need to heal before we can get you fitted for your own armor.”

Your what? Your mouth dropped open as you looked at him in shock.  He immediately poured the liquid down your throat, causing you to sputter and cough.

“There’s a good girl,” he purred, rubbing your back and nuzzling your neck to help you swallow it all.  You glared at him.  Acxa snickered.

“Sir, we should be making our approach to the neutral zone coordinates within a few minutes,” Acxa said, switching her glass to her other hand while taking your glass from Lotor and placing them in the galley of the med bay.  She stretched her formerly broken arm and bent it a few times.  You marveled at the speed of the medicine’s healing power.

“Excellent,” he said, his voice sending shivers down your spine.  “We should get to the bridge to scan for any, uh, unfriendly visitors in the area.  Just so we’re prepared when we come out of hyper speed.”  He was sliding his nose down your jaw where Acxa hit you, darting his tongue out to taste the corner of your mouth.

Acxa nodded and turned to go.  She couldn’t wait to get away from the sickening display in front of her with you sprawled across his lap, while Lotor was reeking of the Galran mating scent.  She supposed she should be thankful he had some sense of propriety and self-control otherwise he would probably have taken you in front of her.

“Oh, and Acxa?” he called.  She stopped and turned to face him, fighting to keep her face impassive.  “Please call Ezor from her quarters.  I believe she’s been punished enough.  She is to join us.  You might wish to have a word with her to guard her tongue.  I cannot guarantee I will be so lenient in the future.”

“Yes, sir.  She will be reminded,” Acxa said as she entered the code to leave.

**********************************************************

Once the door closed Lotor was on you.  He couldn’t restrain himself.  He kissed you and grasped your face, and pushed his tongue deep into your mouth, moaning and breathing hard through his nose.  The sparring session had aroused the beast in him and made him want you desperately.  The way you fought and stood up to Acxa, he knew you had a chance with hand to hand combat.  She had infuriated and worried him with the intensity of her attacks and fighting style, but you proved you could definitely hold your own.  Next, he would have to introduce a blaster, but for now this was enough to calm some of his fears.  Nothing arouses the Galra like a competent warrior, and Lotor was out of his mind with need.

“ _Vim taresh er K’hel_ ,” he growled into your ear in the Galran language.  “ _Dinrach_ ,” he whispered, panting.

He lifted you as he stood up from the chair and carried you while he immediately stalked over to the closest wall, pinning you, letting your feet hit the floor, hands roaming quickly all over.  His kisses were getting fierce, aggressive, and he was so hard for you.  He had a few minutes before he was supposed to leave for the bridge, but he was going to have you now, no matter what.

He ripped the cotton sparring pants from your body in his fervor to touch you, fingers plunging into you and immediately thrusting quickly.  You gasped in pleasure.  This was uncontrolled lust, and he had nearly lost his ability to think, hormones were taking him over.  That deep pull of the Galra mating instinct was in full force, and he was driven by his primal need to fuck you, to bite and mark you, to continue his lineage.

Kisses kept you in place as he removed his hands from you and threw his waist cape and lower armor to the floor.  He tore his body suit open to get his cock out, and spun you around, pressing your chest against the wall.  He couldn’t hold back and impaled you, thrusting so hard he lifted your feet off the floor.

“Ah, Lotor!” you screamed out in pain, jarring him back to himself through his haze, forcing him to desperately try to regain some semblance of control.  He placed his hands under your thighs to support you as he continued giving you the roughest fucking he had experienced in a long time. 

“ _K’heles honestra, K’heles unchera_ ,” he gasped against your shoulder.  He thrust harder, grunting and biting your neck, holding you in place.  Suddenly he was coming and coming hard, knees buckling, causing you both to fall to the floor.

He was taking gasping breaths, trembling, but knew you had not yet climaxed.  He pulled out of you and carefully laid you on your back on the floor, kissing you deeply.  He spread your legs, and he froze at the sight as he saw his come dripping out of you, nearly losing himself again.  Instead he dove down and stuck his tongue in your cunt, lapping and thrusting, curling the edges while his fingers swiftly caressed your clit, faster and faster, until you were screaming in pleasure.  He felt you grab his hair as you spasmed around his tongue, causing him to grin and look at you with devilish delight.

He was soaked by you, face dripping, but he was not deterred.  He crawled over you, caging you on the floor in his arms, and looking deeply into your eyes with a completely satisfied smile on his face.

“ _Ver meshtis collseptera vim, K’heles yestro-mache_ ,” he whispered just before he lowered his face to yours, nuzzling his cheek against you.

“Sir,” the com rang out with Zethrid’s voice, “we’re approaching our destination.  Your presence is required on the bridge.”

“Damn,” Lotor said, collapsing onto you.  “I was hoping for a few more minutes with you.  You are quickly becoming an addiction, my darling.”  He raised himself up on his elbows to look into your eyes. “I’m so sorry, love, but I have to get myself together.”

 Pushing himself up off the floor, he reached out to help you up.  You tried to stand but your legs failed to support you, and you cried out when you landed hard on the floor.  Lotor’s face paled immediately at your position and knelt down to pick you up. 

“Oh, _K’heles trahme_ , are you alright?” he asked, concern lacing through his voice.  “I hope I didn’t hurt you.”  He lowered his head, looking distraught. He carried you back to the beds and laid you down.  

“I’ll be ok, Lotor, really,” you said, trying to convince him.  “You were just a little more…enthusiastic than I’m used to.”

“The medicine I gave you will help with any discomfort you might experience,” he said, sadly.  “I will have to be more vigilant in the future and remember you are not Galra.  I do not want to cause you pain and yet I believe I have.”

You sat up and kissed him deeply, placing your hands on his face.

“You need to get your armor back in place before Acxa storms down here to drag you back to the bridge,” you said, glancing down at his exposed crotch.

“ _Kishtera_ ,” Lotor swore, realizing now just how quickly he had dispatched of his clothing.  Well, part of his clothing.  He retrieved his lower armor plates and his waist cape.  “This is going to be very uncomfortable,” he said, putting the armor gently over his legs.  “That body suit really protects more than one would believe.”

“Sir, we need you here now!” Zethrid called out over the com.

“I’m on my way, Zethrid,” he answered, pulling his waist cape on.  “Please, get dressed and rest a while.  I’ll be back down as soon as we’re moored in a secure location.”

Suddenly the ship was rocked by a large explosion and you were pitched out of the medical beds.

“What in the seven hells…” Lotor ran over to the viewing platform and simply couldn’t move.  A thousand of his father’s ships were there, waiting for him.  He was a sitting duck.  He growled and spun, hair spiraling out behind him.  “Protect yourself anyway you can! This is going to be bad!” he yelled and ran from the room as fast as his legs would carry him.

*******************************************************

He was striding through the doors on the bridge before they had completely opened.  All of his Generals were in position, he just needed to figure out his orders, and do it as quickly as possible. 

“We have to get out of here.  Somehow we were compromised!” he yelled.  “Zethrid, activate our Ion Cannon and target those battle cruisers!  Acxa get ready to make a jump to hyper speed, we have to risk the damage!”

“Sir, the ship’s damage was minimal.  We should be able to survive a maximum hyper speed jump for a short time,” Ezor shouted as the ship was rocked with a direct hit.

“Good.  Let’s get out of here before we can’t,” he snarled.

Zethrid managed to get off a few rounds with the cannon while Lotor sprinted across the deck to assist Acxa with the new coordinates.

“Sir, where are we going?  What course should I plot?” she roared over the din of explosion.

“Narti! Full energy to the shields, weapons, life support, and thrusters.  Cut the power to the rest of the ship immediately!” Lotor yelled.  “Ezor, fire the blasters at will.  Hit anything you can!”

“Sir!  Our course!” Acxa shouted.

“Anywhere, just get us away from here before we’re either destroyed or incapacitated and boarded!” he roared.

Her fingers flew over the controls.  It was barely organized chaos.  He lunged for his position at the helm, so he could do a rapid evaluation of his situation.  Exor was taking out one-manned fighters at an astonishing rate, they were everywhere. Zethrid had managed a few decent shots at two of the battle cruisers, but he knew it was a lost cause.  His message screen flickered to life.  He almost wore a look of shock but quickly schooled his face to look as if they were only going to chat about the weather.

“Lotor,” a deep and menacing voice said.

“Hello, Your Majesty,” he answered his father.  “Pleasant afternoon for an armed confrontation, wouldn’t you say?”

Zarkon snarled.  Lotor noticed the Witch wasn’t at his side.  Hmm.  Maybe she was the one in charge of the fleet, then?

“Your mother requests your presence at Central Command,” he said.

“My mother is dead, Sire.  That would be quite a feat,” Lotor said, gritting his teeth.

“Surrender or die,” Zarkon spat.

Lotor glanced around at his Generals.  They were all temporarily frozen in fear.  He caught Acxa’s eye, giving a slight nod, and watched her slowly lift her hands towards the accelerating thruster sequence.

“Vrepit Sa, Father,” he said, growling, as Acxa slammed the board sending them into hyper speed once more.

Lotor sat in near darkness, pressed against his command chair with the G-force from the jump to maximum hyper speed.  The bridge was silent, as he and the Generals all came to grips with what just happened.  Zarkon had ambushed them with half of his personal fleet.  He was going to kill them all without a thought.  The threat against his life just became very real.

“Ezor, status report,” he said softly.

“Damage to the hull, near the rudder.  I’m sealing off the compartments for negative airflow and vacuum.  Several casualties on board, and the life form counter shows us missing 5 soldiers,” she said.

“We’ll need to get down there to evaluate the situation and see how many actual casualties we have versus how many were lost from the ship after the blast,” he said, shaking his head at the loss of his troops.  “Narti, would you please go and take a census?  See to our forces and get the proper care to them immediately.  Also inform them I will do anything I can to provide for them, although that might be challenging with my father’s new attitude towards me.”  He looked both shaken and sad, realizing his status as Prince would only get him what he needed for so long before it was revoked with the full power of the Empire.

She nodded.  Kova jumped to her shoulders and they left the bridge to assess the damage.

“Sir, where should we head?” Acxa asked.

“Ulippa.” Lotor replied.  “It’s time to get the other ships.  I can only hope they’re ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up the Galran language. I didn't cross-reference with any real languages, so I apologize if I offend anyone. If it sounded good when I wrote it, like I could imagine Lotor saying it, I kept it. I like to think it sounds like a mixture of Latin, Italian, Spanish, and Klingon!


	13. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor wants some answers from you and he's determined to get them, one way or another.

You were cowering in a corner under a sturdy countertop.  The blasts had knocked you around so much that you had to find a safer place to wait than the bed.  Even if you had strapped yourself in you would have been hurt.  All of the medical beds had flipped either to their sides or were completely upside down.  Once the lights had gone out you knew things were very dangerous.  You could see the ships outside and you recognized the fleets.  There were nearly 10 of Zarkon’s best battle cruisers out there.  Each ship held one hundred one-manned fighters which meant there were over one thousand ships on the battlefield, and they were all here just to take out Lotor. 

Unless he had a plan, you knew you were all going to die.  One of the one-manned ships flew dangerously close to your viewing windows only to be shot down by Lotor’s Generals.  That was when you raced to the corner.  It was just in time.  You could hear the ship preparing to jump to hyper speed again and you braced yourself for the inertia blast at the initial jump. 

Suddenly the ship exploded into drive, and the images outside were gone.  You sighed in a bit of relief but didn’t move from your hiding place.  You weren’t sure just how fast you were going or if Zarkon would be able to match Lotor’s speed.  A firefight in hyper speed was incredibly dangerous, and you hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

The lights flickered back on and the door slid open.  You didn’t breathe.  It could be a team of infiltrators who had been able to get on board before the jump.  It could be Acxa.  It could be Lotor.  You didn’t want to compromise your position until you knew.

“Darling?  Are you alright?” Lotor called out, his voice sounding strained and a little angry.

“I’m here,” you answered, not wanting to surprise him.  It could have meant a laser blast to the chest if he thought you were the enemy.

He rounded the corner to see you wedged in your hiding place, and he got down on his knees to sit with you.

“I suppose you saw what we were up against,” he said, taking your hand.

“Yes, I did.  I recognized those ships.  They were out in the district a few months ago,” you said.

“My father delivered the message that the Witch wanted me to return to headquarters.  I declined,” he said, grimacing.

“Oh,” you said, not really knowing how to respond.  Lotor started playing with your fingers absentmindedly.

“I have to ask you something, and please, tell me honestly,” he said, looking deeply into your eyes.

“Of course,” you answered.  His hand stilled, and his grip turned to steel.

“Did my father send you?  Are you on a mission for either him or the Witch?” he asked, voice getting louder and more heated with each word.

You wrenched your hand from his and pushed yourself further back into the corner, fear etching itself on your face.  He was wearing his rage, body shaking with every breath, eyes flashing waiting for your answer.  You were frightened by him, and scared that the time had come.  He was ready to throw you away, and your usefulness to him was at an end.

“No!  I couldn’t have done that to you!” you said, frantically shaking your head.  “I heard the rumor from a passing mercenary out of the Hardcastle’s Nebula region.  He was drinking at the station and I gave him a lot of wine, and very personal attention.  It made him spill parts of his mission to me.  He told me he had been hired by a band of pirates to dispatch you.  He didn’t know who was in charge of the bounty, but he said the payoff was substantial.”  Your voice was breaking, and you took a deep breath to try to get the rest of the words out.  “He wanted me to join him as part of his personal crew to service him alone.  I promised to meet him at the dock but stowed away on the Galra ship instead.”

His eyes searched your face, furious distrust clearly pronounced by his expression.  He jumped up and grabbed your arm, pulling you with him as he dragged you through the medical bay.  He lifted you up and sat you on the counter.

“Do. Not. Move,” he threatened, while he started pulling bottles out of the medical cabinets.  He poured 3 different colored liquids into a small measuring beaker and swirled them, mixing them together.  He brought it over to you.

“You will drink all of this.  Then we will have another little chat,” he demanded, eyes narrowing.  You could see he didn’t believe anything you said.

You nodded your head, took the beaker from him, and drank it completely, your eyes never leaving his.  You felt the effects immediately rush through your body, like liquid ice encompassing your veins.  He walked across the room and bent over, picking up something from the floor.  It was your necklace and it was shimmering under his touch.  Even though you could feel his seething fury for the current situation, at least he still harbored some positive feelings for you and that gave you hope.

He carried it back to you, placing it around your neck and looking closely at it for the response.  It reacted to you, as well, although not as brightly as it had done last night.  He nodded, apparently pleased with the effect, crossed his arms, and planted his feet.  The interrogation had begun.

“Who sent you?” he asked, coldly staring you down.

“Nobody.  I came on my own,” you answered, surprised at the tone of your voice.  There was no sign of inflection.  You sounded almost robotic.

“Did you come here to kill me?” he asked, hands behind his back, straightening up in front of you.

“No, sire.  I came here to warn you,” you replied.

“Do you know of anyone who wants to harm me?” he asked.

“Yes.  There have been many at the outpost in the past few years who say you have no right to claim the Galran throne if something were to happen to Zarkon,” you said.

“Officers?” he asked.

“Yes, and others who are friendly to Zarkon.  They believe you are not fit to be considered the ruler of the Galra,” you said.

“Hmmmm,” he hummed.  “Even if I take the position through the Kral Zera?”

“Most don’t believe you could successfully light the flame,” you answered, feeling shame at having to report this to him.

“You mentioned a mercenary.  Where was he from?” he asked.

“He said he was from the Hardcastle’s Nebula region.  He was looking for you to try to kill you.” you answered.  “They knew you were to be summoned to Galra Central Command and that was the time to strike.”

“Did he say why?” Lotor knew you had answered these questions earlier, but he wanted you under the effects of the truth serum, just to be sure the answers weren’t a lie.

“He said there had been a large bounty placed on your head,” you said, still sounding robotic.

“By whom?” he asked.

“I don’t know, your Highness,” you answered, slipping back into your subordinate role from the outpost.  “He said the group who ordered hit was classified.  He told me I would be debriefed once we left the station.   I never boarded his ship.”

“Why did you take it upon yourself to try to warn me?  You couldn’t have been sure you knew where to find me.  Unless you were sent by the mercenaries to infiltrate my ship,” he said, the anger resurfacing.

“No, my Lord, I knew I could disappear onboard the Galran ships.  I didn’t have an actual plan except to get to Central Command and then try to hide myself until you arrived,” you answered.  “I knew you would grant me an audience because of this necklace.  This gift…it showed you care for me.  I had no doubt that you would see me.”  You turned very pink, blushing at revealing these thoughts to him.

“But you were caught.  You were beaten.  What would you have done if we had not arrived and stole you away?” he said, pointedly.

“I probably would not have survived.  I was surprised about the thermal scanners.  I didn’t realize they were being used on that vessel.  The shipping manifests didn’t show anything that could generate a heat signature,” you answered. 

“Haggar was going to interrogate me,” you said, shuddering at the memory of her face mere inches from yours.  “She was looking for you and she was going to use me to find you.  I think she knows how much I want to be with you.”  Correction.  Now you were blushing.  Why did you have to say that to him?  The truth serum was making you say things you would have never admitted to. 

“That explains a lot,” he said to himself.  Now that he had his answers and ruling you out as being a potential spy, it was time he got some personal questions out of the way.  He turned back to you, closing the space between you.  “Why do you believe I will send you away?”

“I had a dream when I was in the medical bay healing after you treated me with that awful medicine.  I think Haggar sent it to me.  It was lovely at first.  You were kissing me.  Holding me.  We were standing in a shallow river until you vanished, and then I was in the interrogation room with her and two Druids.  She told me you would tire of me, and I wasn’t special to you.  That I was not fit to be your consort.  That you would throw me aside as you have with all of the others before me,” tears were forming in your eyes, humiliation flooding your face.  “Even you appeared in the dream and confirmed it, telling me I was nothing to you, I disgusted you, and my presence was merely a miscalculation.”

Lotor had stumbled away from you at this revelation, shock written on his face.  He could tell you felt like you had betrayed him.  He had realized moments before that you were not the leak, although the Witch was able to manipulate your unconscious thoughts.  That would have to be addressed in the very near future.  However, you were not the threat he feared you to be.  And now he had terrified you, his mate, with his menacing behavior.  He pulled himself together and leaned into you.

“My darling, I could never do that to you,” he said softly, cupping your face in his hands.  “I have to confess that we made a discovery, Acxa and I.  You are my mate, according to the Galra laws of physical nature.  I couldn’t believe it but the feelings you have awakened in me confirm it.  I cannot live without you.”  He tipped his head down and kissed you briefly.

“Ezor started to tell me about that,” you said, still under the effects of the truth serum.  “She said I smell like cinnamon, like you.”

“Yes, the scent transfer is easily detected by the Galran heightened sense of smell.  I promise to give you a more formal education in the near future,” he said.  “Now, however, we need to determine just how we’re being tracked.  Please forgive me for plying you with the serum but I had to make sure.  It wouldn’t be the first time my father has tried to infiltrate my ship and inner circle with an assassin.  It would have destroyed me if you had been manipulated into coming here and I had to turn you away, or worse.  Finding your true mate is rather rare and to lose mine after only just finding you over ten thousand years of searching…” his voice dropped off, cracking with emotion, he turned his eyes to the floor.

“I have no motives, your Highness, except to give you the information to protect you from harm,” you said.  You reached out to play with the hair cascading down his forehead.  He brought his gaze back to you, watching your fingers intertwining with his silvery mane.  “You were always kind to me and I had such a crush on you.  That day at the base when you gave me the necklace, it proved that you had some sort of feelings for me.  You made my heart race when I thought you might possibly want me, too.  I couldn’t let them try to kill you.”  Your voice was losing some of the robotic tone and the ice was thawing from your body.  The tonic was wearing off.

“I owe you an apology, _K’heles yestro-mache,”_ he said, abashedly.  “I frightened you.  I am truly ashamed for my abhorrent behavior, and it was even more unacceptable that I didn’t trust you.”

He leaned in and kissed you deeply, fitting himself between your thighs and wrapping his arms around you.  His tongue slipped through the seam of your mouth and he poured his emotional apology into you with his kiss.  You responded in kind, tentatively sliding your fingers up to stroke his ears.  You loved the way he made you feel, every fiber in your body coming alive and sparking under his touch.  He had scared you, but you understood why.  To be so afraid of losing you, but also knowing there were many people out to take his life, he was right to be cautious. 

He pulled his head back and reached up to gently grasp your hands.  Bringing them to his lips, he lightly kissed the fingertips.  You were quickly growing fond of that gesture.

“We have things to do, and if you keep doing that lovely touching my ears activity…well, it will be several more hours before we leave this room,” he said, with a slight smirk, still obviously feeling a little self-conscious for his earlier behavior.  He lifted you off the counter and helped you stand.

“Come with me,” he said, brightly.  “We will get you fitted in your armor now.  I have a feeling you’re going to need it.”

***********************************************************

You walked hand in hand with him through the ship.  It was cathartic for you, being out in the open with him while his comfort level with you was such that he wasn’t ashamed to be seen by his crew sharing such an intimate gesture with a human.  Approaching the lift you both were met by Ezor.

“Sir, I wanted to talk to you,” she said, looking contrite.  He held up his hand to stop her.

“Ezor, there is no need to say anything…” he started.

“No, sir, there is,” she took a deep breath.  “I’m so sorry I compared you to your father.  I know how much it bothers you and I should have thought before I spoke, no matter what my opinions are.”

Lotor stood there, rubbing his thumb across your knuckles in a soothing manner while he listened to his General.  He turned his gaze to press the signal for the lift and smiled sadly.

“I understand,” he said.  “I won’t tell you it’s ok to do it again, but I know what you were attempting to convey to Narti.  I give you my word that I shall do all I can to stay out of the rift in order to save my mate.”  He nodded as if to indicate that was the end of it.  “I do have a task for you and I’d like you to join us.” 

Her eyes widened, as the lift doors opened for them.

“Ezor,” he said, lowly, motioning for her to enter with them.

“Oh, right, sir, right now,” she said, scurrying into the space.  He looked at you and raised his eyebrow.  You smiled and shook your head slightly.  Stepping in behind her it was obvious she was unnerved.  You couldn’t blame her, after being removed from duty for apparently comparing Lotor to Zarkon.  You recently had the experience of being on the receiving end of Lotor’s furious temper so you knew exactly how she must have felt.

“We are going to the Armory,” he told her, pressing the button for 3 decks below.  “I will need your assistance in finding some proper sets of protective armor for her.”  He nodded to you, and Ezor flicked her eyes between the both of you.

“Sir, can I speak freely?” she asked.

“I’ve been getting that question a lot lately, but please.  Speak your mind,” he answered.

“Umm, are you going to be able to control yourself around her?” she continued looking back and forth between the two of you.  “I mean, to get a proper body suit fit it’s gonna get fairly personal.”

You paled at that thought.  Lotor loosing control again, like he did after the sparring session, you would be so embarrassed to have others watching you while Lotor ravished you.  You fidgeted with your belt, trying to find anything to occupy your hand.

“Well, I will definitely try my best, but she is aware that we are mates.  Things may spontaneously happen,” he said, leaning over to nuzzle his nose in your hair.  “And if it does you will leave the room immediately and lock the door behind you.” 

“Lotor,” you said, shaking your head, “stop, please.  You said we had to get this done today.”

He chuckled and stood up straight.  He looked down at you with amusement.

“And we will, but it might take some time depending on how delectable you look in my colors,” he said, making you blush.

“Aww, even after all of the mating you’ve done she’s still shy,” Ezor teased.

“Oh, come now, Ezor,” Lotor said, lightly chiding her.

“I think it’s cute, sir,” she said, excitedly.  “It’s been a long time since you had a companion.  I’ll have to see but I think I won the bet we had on you.”

“Bet?”  He tilted his head, curiously.

“Yes, a bet to see how long it would be until you had a figure who had a figure back in your life,” she smiled, and pointedly looked at you.  “I think that’s you, cupcake.”

You wanted to sink through the floor.  Lotor pulled your intertwined hand up to his lips and kissed the back.

“Yes, well, this is going to be a more permanent situation,” he said, eyes locking on yours, and he started to kiss up your arm.

“Lotor!” you exclaimed.  Ezor laughed.

“He’s a handful on good days.  I told you I didn’t envy you.” she said, nudging you in the ribs.

“I promise to attempt to behave myself,” he said, as the doors to the lift opened and you all stepped into the hall.  He pointed you to the left and Ezor led the way.

“Come on, cupcake!” she called over her shoulder.  “We have to get you suited up!” 


	14. New Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezor is trying to get your armor on, and Lotor wants to "help". It definitely takes longer than it should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, NSFW, welcome back!  
> Galran language reminder: K'heles Honestra = My Mate  
> (The Galran is my creation. All of those years of French conjugation are good for something!)

Ezor took you by the hand and pulled you into the armory.  You glanced at him over your shoulder with a worried look, but he stifled a laugh as your hand was yanked from his.  He clasped his hands behind his back and walked around the room, looking at various pieces of armor.

“OK, the first thing we need is to measure you, so we can get a proper body suit.  If you don’t have a good fit it will definitely chafe,” she said, grinning at you.  She walked to a shelf and pulled out a small device.  “That means you need to strip down so we get an accurate measure.”  You didn’t move.  Removing your clothes would be like a Siren’s call to Lotor.  What Ezor did next made things infinitely more difficult.

“Sir?” she called.  “I could use your help.”

Lotor appeared in the doorway and leaned against the frame, crossing his arms.  Gods, he was so stunning.

“Yes, Ezor?  Having trouble already?” he said, teasing her.

“She needs to get naked and appears not to know how to do it herself,” she smirked at you.

“Well, we can’t have that, now can we?” Lotor said, smirking, striding into the room.  He stood behind you and took the bottom of your shirt in his hands, leaning forward to press his lips next to your ear.  “This is your last chance to do this on your own,” he said, in a sultry murmer.  “I am at your disposal if you really want me to assist, but rest assured it will be quite a bit of time before we get you back into anything.”  You shivered.

“I, I think, oh, I think I can do this on my own,” you stuttered, as he ran his hands up your sides and darted his tongue out to caress your earlobe.

“Pity,” he said, stepping back.  “I was so very excited to help you.”

You glanced over your shoulders and watched him retreat from the room, letting out the breath you were holding.  Ezor cleared her throat.

“I’m waiting,” she said, impatiently, “or do I need to call him back?”

“No, no, I can do this,” you said, pulling your shirt over your head.  Ezor let out a low whistle.  You could see she was looking at your scar across your abdomen.

“Wow, that looks like it hurt,” she said.

“In more ways than one,” you answered her, as your hands went to loosen your belt and your pants.  Once all of your clothes were in a pile, she moved you across the room.

“Stand on the yellow mark here and don’t move.”  She helped you get into position and stepped away, pressing the button on the device.  A green light emanated from the ceiling and scanned your body.  An image of you and the measurements appeared on the screen.  Ezor walked up and typed a series of numbers on her data pad.

“Sir?” she called out.  “I’m sending you the bay numbers for some of the pieces we’ll need.   Could you get them for us while I get her body suit?”  Lotor appeared at the door.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to get her body suit?” he said, playfully, eyes raking over your body and his smirk grew even bigger.

“Don’t even think of it, Lotor!” you exclaimed.  He didn’t listen.  He slowly prowled his way into the room.

“I warned you this would be impossible,” Ezor said, looking at Lotor.  “You’ve only been mated for 2 days now and it’s still too new.”

Lotor’s face was lit up, glowing, practically salivating as he stepped behind you into your personal space.  He ran his hands down your back and licked over the series of bite wounds he had left during your previous activities.  Chills ran down your spine at his attention.

“Please,” you begged, “I’m requesting we do this later?”

“Which?” he asked between licks.  “My need to,” lick, “take you,” lick, “or you to get fitted,” lick, “in your armor?”  He wrapped his arms around you as he tried to mold himself to your back.

“Armor now, personal time later,” you gasped.

“Aaahhh,” he groaned, pulling away from you.  “I promised to try to behave and here I am acting like an adolescent schoolboy.”

“Go get the pieces I sent you and I’ll get her sealed up in the suit,” Ezor said, pressing him to the door.  “The faster we do this the faster you can fuck her again!”

“Ezor!” you exclaimed.

“Well, what else would you call it?” she said, innocently.

Twenty minutes later you were standing in the middle of the room in the body suit with several pieces of armor plates on.  Lotor came around you and fitted the chest plate on you along with the neck piece.  The orange, blue and grey of the suit worked quite well on you. 

He stepped back and looked at you, nodding with pride.  Ezor put on your epaulets and gloves.  They fit perfectly.  She walked over to the last rack and pulled out a pair of boots along with the thigh high armor for your legs.  Lotor took them from her.

“Allow me,” he said, his voice sounding rough as he knelt.  Ezor brought a chair for you to sit in.

“You’ll need to sit when putting these on or you could fall,” she said.  “It’s harder to get that stuff on than you’d think, but it’s the best at keeping laser fire out!”

You sat down and Lotor hungrily looked up at you from his knees, as he slid his palms up your thighs.  You tried to grasp his hands to get him to focus but he was too quick.  Ezor sensing what was probably about to happen decided to make her escape.

“I’ll go see if I can find a helmet!” she said and bolted out of the room.

“You look amazing, _K’heles honestra_ ,” he growled.  “I have never been as excited to meet a new soldier in my ranks as I am to see you.”

His hands continued up to the apex of your legs and palmed you through your suit.  You groaned and tried to remove his hands.

“Lo,” you cleared your throat, “Lotor, we, gods, we don’t have time for this.”

“Have you tired of my touch already?” he said, putting on a sound of being hurt, and pouting.

“No, oh, never,” you stammered.  “I love how you make me feel.”  His fingers probed harder against you, rubbing and making you shift your hips in time with his circling.  “But, what about our flight path?”   You gasped as he ran his nose up your inner thigh, biting you gently through the body suit.  “Ngh, Lotor!” you cried out.

“Acxa knows where we’re going,” he said, pressing his fingers against you faster and harder.  “I want to make you scream, right here.  I want to pleasure you so thoroughly you’ll never think of another.  You are mine,” he said as he widened your legs and placed his face against your cunt, breathing in your scent.  “Oh, my sweet,” he groaned, and he ripped open the crotch of your body suit.

“Lotor!” you screamed as you felt the air touch your skin.

“I wanted you to scream my name, but not for that reason,” he looked at you with hooded eyes and a lazy smile.  He slid his tongue into you and immediately started plunging in and out with a frenzied pace and returned his fingers to flicking you to match it.  You leaned back in the chair, grasped the back of your thighs and lifted them, granting him better access.

“Oh, yes,” he moaned against you, “much better.”  Your eyes rolled back, and your body started shaking as he brought you closer to that precipice.  “I love the way you taste,” he said, drooling around you.  “I could live on this alone.”

He took your legs and placed them on his shoulders, switching his mouth and fingers.  He immediately pushed 2 fingers into you and clamped his mouth down on your clit, sucking with an incredible intensity.

“Ah!  Please, please, Lotor!  It’s too much!” you whined, as he released his lips started flicking you with the tip of his tongue.  His fingers were going so deeply, you felt like you were on fire.

He stood and ripped his lower armor off and lifted you from the chair.  Your hands went low to help but he batted them away, giving you an electric kiss instead.  He tore his suit open with his clawed fingers and released himself, pulling you down with him to the chair.  He sat and turned you to face him, lowering you onto his very erect cock.  You could see every emotion in his eyes as you sunk down to sit on him, biting your lip.  You were barely down, and he immediately started thrusting hard, threatening to buck you off.  You grabbed his shoulders and he put his hands on your hips, controlling the movement.

“Oh, my savior,” he panted.  “Uh, I, I, won’t last like this.”  He took one hand and traced his own insignia on your chest plate, grinning, pushing you slightly backwards to change the angle of his thrust.

Neither of you saw Ezor come around the corner, holding a helmet for you.  She froze in the door, and immediately covered her mouth with her hand.  She quietly backed away, trying to disappear before being seen, but Lotor snapped his head in her direction, narrowing his eyes with an unspoken threat.  She immediately retreated back into the racks.

“I’m coming,” you called out with a gasp, but he grabbed you tightly by the waist and picked you up, still inside of you, stunning you.  He slammed your back into the floor, grabbed your legs and put your ankles on his shoulders and immediately started fucking you harder, so inflamed by primal need he was beyond control.  You couldn’t help but appreciate how beautiful he was.  He pushed your knees together, tightening your opening around him and increasing the pressure.  His hair cascaded around his shoulders and tossed with every move, eyes tightly shut, the sounds of your fucking filled the room along with his deep grunts on every thrust.  He was magnificent.  You never thought how glorious he would be, taking you nearly fully clothed in armor.  The sight alone bringing you closer and closer.

You felt yourself tightening up, every muscle racing towards release, pushing every thought from your head, and your heartbeat pounding loud in your ears.

“Lotor!!!” you screamed at the top of your lungs, as your orgasm claimed you violently. 

His shout turned into a long whine as he came, wrapping his arms around your legs, pulling them against his chest and biting the back of your calf.

Everything started slowing down again.  Your breathing, your heart rate, all were returning to normal.  Lotor slowly released your legs and put your feet on the floor, so you were straddling him.  He reached down and lifted you up for a kiss, still joined with you and not wanting to let you go. 

“Are you alright, my love?” he asked, wrapping his arms around you.  “I didn’t mean to throw you down that hard.  The armor should have protected you.”

“Yes, actually, I’m not hurt,” you said.  “I’m surprised.”  He kissed you deeply, thrusting his hips gently and you could feel him softening in you.  You raised yourself up and he slowly pulled out of you.

He offered his arm to help you stand, while he remained on his knees in front of you.  His face was directly even with your hips and he smirked, his eyes lighting up as he reached out for you.  You danced back, causing him to miss.

“Lotor,” you hissed at him.  “We. Don’t. Have. Time. For. This!” you called out.  “You have two issues now that have to be addressed.  First, you need a new body suit.  Second I need a new body suit.”

“Hmmm, I’m thinking a redesign is in order,” he said, trying to slide on his knees towards you without you catching on, but not being very good at it.  You took a step backwards.

“A redesign, huh?” you asked, crossing your arms at your chest.  “What did you have in mind?”

“Crotchless,” he said, trying to catch you again, with you still just out of reach.

“That sounds like a tragic accident just waiting to happen,” you said.

“True, but it’s oh so convenient,” he growled.  “Damnit stop moving!” he muttered.

“Lotor! I have her helmet!  And a new body suit, for each of you,” Ezor called out in a singsong pattern from the hallway.

“Fine,” he sighed, knowing his attempts to pull you back for more were thwarted.  “Please bring them in.”  He climbed up off his knees to stand, not bothering to cover himself.

Ezor ignored him completely except for throwing the new garment over his head.  He fought it off and looked at the two of you, scowling. 

“This isn’t over,” he said, challenging you with a smoldering look.  You smiled innocently back at him.

“I look forward to the competition, your Highness,” you said, placing your fist at your chest and bowing.  “Vrepit Sa.”  You gave him a teasing smile, knowing what imagery those words would conjure in his mind.  His face changed, lowering but not threatening, grinning and showing his teeth.  His fangs flashed in the light.

“I am going to relish winning this little game,” he said, as he crossed the floor to you.  He walked around behind you, putting his lips to your ear.  “Vrepit Sa,” he purred, causing you to shiver as he turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

********************************************

Once you had changed your body suit and your armor was completely on, you found yourself being led by Ezor back to the sparring arena.  Lotor had to return to the bridge to get a debriefing from Narti. 

“Why are we here?  Am I fighting Acxa again?” you asked.

“Oh no, not today,” Ezor said.  “We are going to put you through a series of motions and poses to make sure the armor is fitting properly.  I’m your coach for this.”  She smiled and opened the door for you to enter.

The entire room was lit this time as compared to the time before where only the arena floor has been illuminated.  You could see all of the racks of different weapons around you, making you wish you knew half of them were there during your match.  They would have been more helpful.

“Come on, cupcake!” Ezor called from the center of the ringed fighting area.  “I need to see if we need to make adjustments to the fit.”

You walked over to her with trepidation.  What was she about to do to you?

“Ok, we’re going to stretch a bit.  Arms over your head!” she commanded.  You reached up and she walked around you, poking at the armor, verifying it connected.  “I’m checking to make sure you don’t have any exposed spots.  All it takes is one sniper with a well-placed shot and, boom.  Down you go.”

She would hum when she was satisfied with each piece.  Pulling at them, sometimes hard enough to almost yank you off your feet.

“Now, arms out to your sides, hold it,” she tightened a fastener.  “Better.” 

You could tell she was bursting to talk to you.  She tried to hide her curiosity, but she wore it like a beacon.  She started to make funny noises whimpering noises as she walked around you, until she rushed to face you, bending down to be eye level.  Eyes widened as if she knew she was walking a fine line.

“I gotta know, how are you holding up?” she whispered, knowing Lotor was probably watching them on his data pad.

“I’m worn out, but it’s a good worn out,” you confessed, quietly.  “He’s insatiable.”

She knelt and had you crouch in a squat in front of her, looking at the way the armor on your thighs fit and marking parts for adjustment.

“You’re lucky he’s only half-Galra,” she muttered.  “Once they find each other, full blooded Galran mates don’t leave their quarters for weeks, and usually end up with a child afterwards.”

You tried to school your face so as not to reveal your emotions.  If Lotor was watching you, you had to be careful.  You could tell Ezor was on thin ice with him, but at least she was trying to let you know what to expect.

“I see,” you whispered.  “Is that because of the mating drive or is it more of a conscious choice?”

“A little of both,” she said quietly, pushing you back, making you fall on your ass.  She cleared her throat and spoke up louder.  “I need to measure your legs, cupcake.  Please don’t move.”

She sprawled out on the ground next to you, pushing against the armor on your thighs, and working down to the knee.

“Some Galra mates want children right away.  Emperor Zarkon awards those new pairings with gifts as a way of securing the kids for the glory of all things Galra.” Ezor was really helping you fill in the gaps when it came to Lotor’s behavior.  She slid herself on her rear over to your other leg to work that side.  “Others try and discover they are unable to have children.  Usually they stay around each other because the physical pull is so strong, but not as dedicated pairings.”

She finished adjusting your boots and helped you up.  She pulled your right arm up a bit and pulled on the epaulet, twisting it a little.

“Will Lotor stay this way?” you whispered.  “Not that I don’t, um, enjoy his company, but it’s got to be very distracting when you’re trying to stay alive.”

“Aww, what’s the matter cupcake?” she grinned slyly.  “Is our beloved Prince too much for you?”

“No!” you exclaimed, as she dropped your right hand and picked up the left and pulled.  You dropped your voice.  “I just want him to stay ahead of those pirates and his father.  I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to him because he was too distracted by me.”

“Well, the good news is he’s only partially Galran and it won’t be as long, so…a few weeks?” Ezor guessed.

“A few weeks?” you exclaimed.  “That’s a lifetime!”

“Ssshhhh,” Ezor hushed.  “He’ll hear you.”  She finished with the arms and walked to your shoulders again.  “We can try an intervention, but he might not be pleased.  It might make him worse because his Galra side will perceive a threat, making him even more lustful, and wanting to breed with you to protect his line.”

“I suppose we should wait, then,” you said.  “I know he’s got too much to worry about.  I don’t need to add to that.”

Ezor nodded, stepping back to give the final approval.

“All done.  This armor fits like it was made for you; a Galran 12-year-old,” she said with a smirk.

“Hey!” you snapped. 

“I’m kidding.  15-year-old,” she said, laughing.

You grinned and put your helmet on.  Ezor whistled.

“You look fantastic!  Now if we can just keep Lotor’s hands off you while you’re wearing it,” she said.  “We don’t have an unlimited supply of those body suits and we might just run out the way he keeps tearing them open!


	15. Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acxa is certain Lotor's behavior is going to get them killed. She thinks it's time for a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN - I just wanted to take a second and thank everyone who has been reading this. I have never written anything like this and didn't think I could do something in this genre. Writing such a story is a very welcome distraction to me, and I look forward to opening the laptop everyday to simply write characters who mean a lot. It warms my heart to see by the response that you seem to like them, too! So, from deep in my soul, thank you, dear readers. You made me believe in myself and that is priceless gift.

Lotor sighed as Narti presented her report.  The damage near the rudder was more extensive than they had originally considered.  The troop losses were up to fourteen.  Five had been sucked into space at impact, three were killed by debris, and six died due to lack of proper ventilation while Ezor worked on sealing the ship.  He bowed his head, frowning, elbows on the arms of his captain’s chair.

He was missing something!  How did his father know where he was?  The only people who knew were on this ship.  All of the scans turned up negative for any bugging devices, and he had personally interrogated you, knocking you off the list as a potential spy.

Kova jumped off of Narti’s shoulders into his lap.  He looked at him and smiled, stroking his fur and enjoying the simplicity of the bliss the cat showed in response.

“Hello, old friend,” he said.  Kova leaned up and licked Lotor on the chin.  He snickered.  “You are still a wonderous beast, you know.”

He jumped down and wandered over to Narti’s station, curling up under her chair.  Lotor watched as Narti walked over to her companion and sat down, scanning the ship for any anomalies. 

The door opened to reveal Zethrid, Acxa, and Ezor all coming on deck.  Acxa looked determined, Ezor looked worried, and Zethrid looked bored.

“Sir,” Acxa said, standing in front of him, “we need to talk.” 

“Hmmm?  What’s on your mind, Acxa?” he asked, looking back at Kova.  Acxa crossed her arms.

“Lotor, you are a problem.  Have you looked into how much time the Galra mating cycle demands?” she asked, bringing a hand up to run through her hair, frustrated.  “You’re too distracted.  It could be a disaster.”

“Are you questioning my abilities to lead?” he asked, calmly, with a touch of danger in his tone. He maintained his gaze on Kova.

“No.  Well, I’m questioning your abilities to focus.  We don’t need you constantly being led around by your dick, but that is what is going to happen for the next few weeks until this cycle has ended,” she said.

Lotor looked at the rest of his Generals.  Zethrid still looked bored, Narti was apparently ignoring everything while she continued her work with the scanners, and Ezor looked like she was being forced to stand with them.

“I see,” he said.  He stood up.  “What would you have me do?  Hmmm?” he asked as he started to circle each of them.  “You seem to be more acquainted with how I can turn off this particular aspect so I can ‘focus’ on what you think is more important.  Tell me.”

He was trying to remain as calm as possible, although he was raging on the inside.  However, he needed them just like they needed him.  It would be a suicide mission for all if they allowed this natural phenomenon to get between them. 

Ezor started, “Sir…” when he whipped his head to face her, she saw the anger in his eyes.  She swallowed and visibly shuddered.  “Sir, I don’t think that’s what she means, exactly.”

He marched up to her, stopping inches from her face.

“Alright, Ezor, please elaborate,” he said, glaring at her dangerously.

“W..well, like it was in the armory, for example.  You tried to stay away but you kept coming back until you finally couldn’t help yourself,” she was trying to stay calm.  “What happens if that urge hits during battle?  You and I know that the desire to protect her could inadvertently cause us to be in serious danger.”

“Yes, sir, that’s more along the lines of what I meant,” Acxa said.  Lotor turned to look at her, angrily.

“Sir,” Ezor said, “I can tell you are more than just mated with her.”  Lotor slowly turned his head, his features still furious while searching Ezor’s face.  “The way you two interact, you have a sense of humor with her that you don’t usually express to others, outside of us, of course.”  She brought her eyes up to him.  “She wants to know you, know more about what’s going on.  Think about it, sir.   A few days ago, she was working at an outpost and came to give you information.  Now, she’s been kidnapped, beaten by Galran soldiers, threatened by Haggar, watched us get attacked twice, fought Acxa, and now she smells so much like you I can’t tell where you stop, and she begins.”  Ezor was getting brave since Lotor had yet to cut her off.  “I think you need to have a conversation with her.  Seriously.  She needs to know what to expect next.  She’s a lovely little cupcake, but I’m afraid you might break her if you don’t do more than have sex with her.”

“We did have breakfast this morning,” he said, petulantly.  Ezor grinned.

“You know what I mean, sir,” she said.  “We have time before we get to Ulippa.  You should try to go and spend time with her.  Get to know her and let her know you, too.  Not _that_ way.  She already knows you very well _that_ way.”

Lotor softened.  Ezor was right.  He needed to know more about you.  He could tell that his mating was starting to wear on morale, which is why most Galran leadership would take a sabbatical when they found their mates.  Unfortunately, that was a luxury he did not have.

“Ezor, thank you.  You are correct in your assessment.  I need to get to know her as a being, likes and wants and desires.  I cannot be selfish, or we will end up like mated couples who don’t share love.  I don’t want that existence,” he said.  “I want to spend the rest of my life with my mate.”

“Uhhh, sir?” Zethrid spoke up.  “That’s going to be a problem.  Her life span is less than a hundred years.  You can’t stop it.”

“That is correct, Zethrid,” he said, sadly.  “I never expected to have a mate, actually, much less it be a human.”

“I know you’ll find an answer, sir,” Ezor said, placing her hand on his forearm.  “If it’s written in the stars you will find a way.  You’re, like, the smartest person I know!  And if _you_ can’t find a way then there isn’t a way.”

He smiled at her, tipping his head her direction.  He cleared his throat.

“Now, is your little intervention at an end?” he asked.  They all nodded, with Acxa looking the most irritated.  “Good.  I’m going to go spend some quality time with my, what did you call her Acxa?  My project?  I think, perhaps, she’ll be more comfortable in quarters of her own.”

“Sir!” Ezor called out.  “Is that wise?  You should be sharing living space!”

“I’m not sure if she would appreciate that much intrusion,” he said.

“I’m telling you.  Giving a woman, especially your mate, a separate bedroom will only fill their heads with doubt.  You don’t want her feeling like she’s not important to you, and nothing will make her think that more than waking up alone every day.” Ezor stated, adamantly.

“I’ll take that under advisement, Ezor, thank you,” he said, cocking his head to one side.  “Acxa, you have the helm for now and then we’ll use the protocol for deep space travel to rotate the duties.  I know we have a few days until we arrive.  Please inform me when we are an hour from Ulippa, if you would.  I’ll need to know just how much time I have.”

All of this Generals, Narti included, faced him and placed their hands over their chest, giving the standard bow.  He nodded and walked off the bridge.

*************************************************************

You were waiting for Lotor in the medical bay.  It seemed to become a makeshift lounge for you.  A place to heal, a place to sleep, a place to get thoroughly ravaged by a handsome intergalactic prince, but not a place to live.

You caught your reflection in the windows.  Your armor causing the light to glint off the shoulders was flashing on the glass.  You never would have believed you were fit enough to be anyone’s soldier, yet here you are.  A member of the elite guard of the Prince of the Galra Empire.

You turned, looking over your shoulder at the glass, seeing what you looked like from the back.  Nice.  This armor fit you like it was made especially for you!  You started laughing, unable to fully comprehend your situation.  The best thing you could do was laugh to relieve some of the anxiety you were feeling.  It took you to a different place inside so that you never heard the door slide open. 

Lotor was standing there, leaning his shoulder against the wall with his arms crossed and looking at you with a delighted smile.  When you twirled around you caught sight of him and screamed.

“You scared me!” you shouted.  “I didn’t hear the door!”

He smirked and shook his head.  Pushing himself off the wall he started walking towards you in a normal fashion, you noticed.  No stalking, no prowling, not attempting to seduce, he was simply there.

“We have some things to work out today,” he said, taking your hand.

“Oh?  Such as?” you asked.

“Getting you settled,” he said.  “Unless you wish to stay in the med bay.”

“I believe I would like a place a little more comfortable, yes,” you said. 

He took your hand and led you across the room to a table and chairs, indicating you should sit, which you did.  He sat across from you, elbows on the table, one hand still holding yours.

“I believe we need to have a discussion, and because we have a few days before we arrive at our destination, we can have it now.”  Lotor sighed.  He looked unsure of how to proceed.  Your hand reached out to clasp it around your joined fingertips, solidifying your hold on him.  He moved his eyes to look at you, and you smiled at him.  He tried to smirk back.

“Lotor, are you ok?” you asked.  This was so out of character for him.  He was usually much more direct.

“Yes, I think,” he answered.  “I just don’t know how to start.”

“Why don’t we get out of here?” you suggested.  “Maybe this discussion would be easier if we were walking or doing something else rather than looking at each other?”

“Hmmm, you have a valid point,” he said, standing up.  “Are you hungry?  We can go make something to eat which will allow us to accomplish two directives at once.  Sustenance and planning.”

“Agreed,” you said removing your hand from his and taking his arm instead. 

You both walked through the door into the hall.

“What seems to be troubling you, sir?” you said.

“Sir?  Where did that come from?” he chuckled.

“Well, all of your Generals call you ‘Sir’.  I assumed I should do the same whenever I’m in uniform,” you said.

“If it was anyone else besides you? Yes, it’s a requirement to call me ‘Sir’.”  He looked down at you, “But you get a pass to call me whatever you like when we’re alone, or simply by my name when we’re out.”

“What about titles and all that?  Isn’t it considered an insult or disrespectful?  I mean, you’re a Prince.  That title alone would require…”

“It would require anyone who isn’t my mate to call me Sire, or Highness, or Prince.”  He stopped walking and turned to face you, taking your hands in his.  “You and I are equals.  Galra mating is different than other types of relationships.  If it was not a true mating pair, you would not be considered worthy to even be seen with me outside of an official order or mission.”  He raised your gloved hands and kissed the knuckles.  “As my mate, you _are akin to royalty.”_

The intensity in his eyes showed how much power you had over him.  You were destined to live as a Princess, if you all survived. 

“ _K’heles honestra_ ,” he whispered, “I would give my life for you.”

You blushed furiously knowing that he felt so strongly about you that he would risk his entire Empire to save you.  He turned and offered his arm again, while you started walking.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you about the Galran you’ve been speaking.  I understand three of the things you’ve said, but I don’t know all of them,” you said.

“Hmmm, interesting.  So, you _do_ know a little Galran.  What phrases do you know?”

“Forgive me, my pronunciation is a little rusty.  I understand hearing it spoken but not speaking it much myself.  It is frowned on by the bosses at the docks to engage our Galran rulers with any direct conversation unless we are asked by them,” you said.  “I know ‘ _Raysh’vimí.’”_

“’Thank you?” he asked, and you nodded the confirmation.  “The correct pronunciation is “ _Resh’vim.”_  The way you said it you were asking for someone to cut your hair” he said, grinning down.

“Ah, I knew I was a little rusty,” you said.  You took a few more steps and he bounced his arm you were holding.

“Come now, you said you knew three.  That’s one by my count.”

“I know ‘ _Dinrach’,_ we hear that often,” you said.

“What does it mean to you, this ‘ _Dinrach’?”_ he asked, looking down at you again, curiosity on his face.

“I’m not sure of the exact meaning but it’s something about possession, or an item,” you said, trying to find the words to describe it.

“The word ‘ _Dinrach_ ’ is summed up best in your language as ‘ _Mine_ ’,” he explained.  You nodded at that. 

“You said that to me, after the sparring match,” you said.

“Actually, I believe I whispered it to you in the throes of extreme passion,” he said, his voice dripping with a seductive tone.

“And then I know ‘ _Kishtera’_ , or rather the general application,” you said, trying to keep him on a discussion track.

“Do you now?” he said, with a hint of humor.  “Do you use it often?”

“No, I understand it’s a swear word, along the lines of damnit,” you answered.  “Using that word to anyone will get you beaten, no food rations for a day, and possibly worse depending on who you said it to.”

“It is a swear word, yes, but it holds much more aggression to it than a simple word like damnit,” he explained.   “It’s more like shit or fuck in your language.  It can be applied to many situations.  However, we don’t use it like fuck because that word is reserved for one place alone.”  He was looking at you out of the side of his eyes, smirking. 

He glanced up and down the hallway before pushing you against the wall, kissing you frantically.  His tongue invading your mouth, probing quickly, just enough for you to realize what was happening.  You barely had time to react and he was taking your arm again, resuming the walk, as if nothing had happened.  Your face was flushed, breaths coming in little pants.  He glanced down at you with a wicked grin.

“Vrepit Sa, darling.”

You cleared your throat and tried to get yourself under control. 

“I see the game is underway, my Liege.  I look forward to taking full advantage of the opportunity to best you,” you said, with a murmur, meant for his ears alone.

“I like this game,” he said, keeping his face impassive.  “It’s going to be a challenge for us both.”

“I have to say, I’m impressed with you right now.  You had every chance to continue and yet, here we are, still walking towards the kitchens,” you noted. 

“Well….,” he started sheepishly, “…my generals and I had a little chat.  I have not been, ahem, conducting myself like the leader I am.  I could cause us to fall into my father’s hands if I don’t make my best attempts to control these urges.”

He stopped again, facing you.

“I have to admit.  I’ve been like a child set loose in a sweetshop with two million GAC.  Buying and eating everything I can just because I didn’t think I would ever get to experience the opportunity.”  He sighed, deeply.  “I am promising you now, I want to be a good partner for you and I will try to keep the beast at bay.  Well, most of the time.”

You were touched.  He was trying so hard to best his own urges, dormant for centuries and now the dam has been unleashed.  He was being open and actually admitting a shortcoming.  You reached up and caressed his cheek.  He closed his eyes and leaned into your touch.

“I understand,” you said.  “They depend on you for their very lives.  I can only imagine how disturbing it is for them to have the stability of knowing how you normally would react to situations all shaken up.”

“Hmmm,” he nodded, taking your hand and kissing the palm before placing it back on his arm.  “Acxa is the most concerned, if you couldn’t discern that already.  She doesn’t like what you represent.  You are a vision of a future where my Generals will not be at my side.  She likes being certain and you represent chaos.”

You turned and you both resumed walking, making the long journey to get some food.

“I never asked for this,” you said, in a small voice.  “I’m just a human from a Galra outpost.  I never dreamed I was destined to be on the arm of a handsome prince, wearing his colors, ready to protect him as necessary.”

He removed your hand and placed his arm around your shoulders in an outrageously intimate gesture not usually practiced in open spaces, where any of his troops could come upon you.  You slid your arm around his waist.

“And I had given up on finding a mate.  As a young boy I used to imagine what it would be like, who you would be.  Princesses, daughters of Lords or some other ruling classes perhaps, but never a human.  It is strange that we find ourselves in this particular situation, darling.  I cannot say what the future holds.  We could be attacked the moment we leave hyper speed, like last time.  We could be boarded, captured, and probably tortured and killed.”  He felt you stiffen a little and gave your shoulder a squeeze.  “Unfortunately, that is what a life spent with me will be like.  I’ve lived most of my life on the run.  My father’s exile decree saw to that.  I’m still the Prince, Heir to the Galra Empire, but my father has never made it a secret that he would not mourn my loss.”

You nodded and tightened your arm around his waist as a small show of support.

“Now, however, I have a more personal reason to survive; to thrive and reclaim my position.  The urge to produce the next heir to the throne has fully settled upon my shoulders.  It has been awakened after long being dormant.  I know we could do great things for the Universe together, but that future is very uncertain.”

You nodded and looked up to him.

“Lotor, the moment I jumped on that freighter my future became uncertain.  If I had remained at the base, I would have gotten up the next morning, eaten a food ration, put on my uniform, and helped move shipments for the Galra Empire until I was released to go to my quarters.  Then I would have time to shower, eat a meal, possibly read a little until it was lights out.  That has been my life for the past ten years.  No deviations, nothing changes.”  You noticed he was watching you closely.  “If something happens to me, I want you to know I have had the most wonderful adventure of my entire existence during the past few days.  I wouldn’t trade it for anything.”

“I swear to you now, I will do everything in my power to make sure that nothing does,” he said solemnly. 

You both stopped as he reached out and opened the door to the kitchens, allowing you to enter first.

“But for now, we eat,” he said, guiding you through the darkness to the preparation area.


	16. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor informs you of the plans at the end of your journey, and you get to meet someone very special.

You were very surprised with Lotor’s change in attitude.  He was laughing with you at some inane joke, while preparing some soup for you.  He had opted strictly for the juice he had that morning and was drinking it directly from the bottle. 

“What?” he asked, when you looked shocked after his first swallow.  “I’m commander of this vessel.  If I want to drink from the container, I will.”

You giggled at his put-upon defiance.

“Still the youth at the sweetshop, I see,” you said, playfully.  He chuckled and smiled at you.

He carried a bowl filled with the steaming soup and some of the bread you had yesterday to the counter for you.  It smelled divine.  You started stirring and blew on it to help it cool a little.  He reached for a glass and poured the remaining juice in it.

“Better?” he said, shaking the empty container in your direction.

“Yes, much more civilized,” you nodded, noticing his smirk.  He had done it for you, ever eager to please, you noticed.

You dipped the bread in the broth, soaking up the lovely flavor, and took a bite.  It tasted wonderful and triggered your appetite.  You were hungrier than you thought.  You took a large spoonful of the lovely broth and noticed it had little vegetables and large chunks of meat swirling in the current you created.

“I suppose I should prepare you for the next stop in our journey,” Lotor said seriously, lowering his glass as he leaned against the counter, watching you.

“Oh?  Where are we going?” you asked, before you took a spoonful of the meat and broth.

He hesitated, eyes looking at the ground before coming up to meet yours.

“Ulippa.”

You choked.

“What?” you gasped.  Ulippa.  Back to the outpost.  You started shaking.

“I have been working on a project there and I need to collect it, whether it’s ready or not,” he said.  “It’s the reason why I was able to visit you as often as I had been lately.”  He walked over to you, noticing your visible distress.

“Come, darling, what is it?” he asked, placing the glass down.  He bent at the waist to lean his elbows on the counter, resting his face in his hands and making his eyes level with yours.

“Ulippa?” you asked, quietly.

“I will not go anywhere without you.  _Vim taresh er K’hel,_ ” he said, whispering and pressing his forehead to yours.  “That dream was meant to cause you pain, to plant insecurity and false thoughts, to drive a wedge between us.  Please, do not doubt me.  You are not being left behind.”

You gave a slight nod, but there was still fear in your eyes.  So many things could happen out there.  You could be grabbed and detained by the bosses since you abandoned your post.  You could be left on purpose by Acxa.  You all could be overrun by Galra soldiers if Emperor Zarkon had already delivered the directive.  Nothing could be ruled out.

“Um, Lotor?” you said, hesitantly.

“Yes, love?” he said.

“What is that phrase? _Vim, vim tarshey…,”_ you tried to remember what he had said.

“It simply means ‘You belong to me’,” he answered.  “It is more of an endearment term, rather than ownership.  If I were to say this and any Galran heard it they would understand that you are not to be harmed, in any form, or they have to deal directly with me and face my wrath in protecting your honor.”

You nodded to show you understood.  The Galra were not the type to carelessly get into a fight with someone like Lotor who could best them even without having to think twice.

“Out at Ulippa I have been building some ships out of a comet I acquired, thanks to the unwitting help of Voltron and their Paladins,” he said, straightening up and walking around you to get more of the juice from the refrigeration coolers.  “These ships are nearly unstoppable and will be an engineering feat of unmatchable power.”

“I will be flying one, with you and Zethrid as my copilots while Ezor, Narti and Acxa will be in the other.”  He said, putting the bottle back, and returning to your side while you finally resumed eating. 

“Unfortunately, our current ship appears to be more severely damaged than we believed.  We absolutely need for it to continue being our main method of transport and will need more substantial repairs than we may have time for.  Although, we will try to get it back to normal as quickly as possible.  Both ships and the remainder of the comet are to be housed here while we finish construction of a third.”

He picked up his glass and took a long drink.  You couldn’t help staring at him, watching him swallow down the liquid.  You tried to lick your bottom lip as inconspicuously as possible, but he saw it and smiled seductively, winking at you.  You immediately returned your attention to a bite of bread.

“As it is, we’re risking a lot by flying as fast and as far as we are, but it’s nothing compared as to what would happen if we let those fleets catch up to us.  After our latest experience with my father I know that we are much too close to him throwing down an ultimatum.  He’s preparing to make his move.”

“You had mentioned your father wanted you to return to Central Command,” you said.

“No, actually it was the Witch who is requesting my return,” he corrected.  “My father wouldn’t ask on his own behalf.  He can’t stand the sight of me.”

“Oh,” you said, not knowing what else to say and picking up your bowl to drink the remaining broth. 

“At one time I was the Emperor Protem while my father was recuperating from a skirmish with the Voltron Paladins.  They believed him to be dead, but the Witch was able to heal him with Quintessence and he recovered before I was able to fully execute my control.”

“Is that how we got Throk out there?” you asked. “He was a very highly ranked official at CentCom before he was brought out to us.”

He looked at you and nodded.

“I had arrived, as requested, to step in and rule.  During this brief time, I was challenged by Throk for the throne and I defeated him easily.  His punishment for attempting a coup was being sent to Ulippa.  He was unknowingly guarding my hidden project under construction, as well large pieces of a Teludav equal to the type that Voltron and the Princess Allura used to capture and control the entire Central Command base as they vanquished my father…or so they thought.”  He paused and took another drink, draining his glass.  “The Witch was determined to find out what was happening.  She could tell I was involved with something much grander than ruling a crumbling Empire, so she decided to question Throk.  He was pulled out of there for an interrogation and has not returned, as far as I’m aware.”

He walked over to the heating element and lifted the soup towards you, offering you more.  You shook your head.  This had been a very filling meal.  He placed his empty glass in the sink before returning to your side.

“After my father’s miraculous recovery, I was summoned to see him only to be dismissed from my position, thank the gods.  I have little tolerance for political life in this atmosphere.  Perhaps if the circumstances were different, I would enjoy it a bit more.”  He paused to look at you and stroked a finger affectionately down your cheek.  “We can make it a much more agreeable place someday, I have no doubt,” he said wistfully, while you blushed.  He picked up your dishes and walked around to the sink, turning on the water and washing them.

“That is where you enter the main part of the story,” he said, turning to face you.  “I received intelligence from a trader who supplies me with equipment for the Teludav telling me about the stowaway situation of a human woman from Ulippa.  He was concerned that the Witch had an idea of exactly what we were doing out there which is why he sent me the information in the first place.  We had just left Central Command after my demotion and were only a few light years away when I decoded the message he intercepted.  I determined it had to be you they had captured based on the description.”

“Your decision to rescue me saved my life,” you said, letting the significance of the situation settle upon you.  Lotor was already heading back out to his death, to be ambushed by mercenaries like those you encountered before you set out to warn him.  You had missed your chance of seeing him by hours.  You both would have been dead were it not for Lotor and his ability to decode the message and then come for you.  He walked back over to you, noticing the despair on your face.

He pulled you into his arms and held you tightly, reassuring and comforting.  You tried to burrow into his arms but the armor you both wore was making that an impossible task.  He leaned down and kissed the top of your head.

“Lotor, I…words are not enough to thank you for what you did.  By all rights I should either be dead or a puppet of the witch.  You came back at the greatest risk to yourself and your crew just for me, and that was before you knew about the mating…thing.  You came for me, and I am forever in your debt,” you said, feeling a slight state of shock setting in.  You had been minutes from death or a pain worse than that.

You pulled back and looked up at him.  He smiled warmly at you, shaking his head.

“ _K’heles Honestra,_ I will always come for you,” he said, bending down to kiss you gently.

 _“K’heles Honestra?”_ you asked, looking for a definition.  Just hearing you say those words perfectly back to him, even in form of a question, looked like it lit a fire in his eyes.

“My mate,” he answered with a raw voice, capturing your lips once more, possessively pinning your body between him and the counter.

*******************************************************

Acxa paced around the bridge.  They were taking a huge risk going out to Ulippa, but she knew that they didn’t have a choice.  Zarkon was out for Lotor and time was running out.  She fully expected there to be several brigades when they arrived due to numerous factors. 

First was the recent summons for Throk and the rumors of his destruction under the Witch’s interrogations.  He didn’t know anything but his previous challenge to Lotor was enough to make him a suspicious figure in the eyes of the Empire.  The Witch had to maintain her grip of control.

The second was the most recent events surrounding you.  You came from Ulippa.  You were rescued by the Prince and taken away at top speed.  The Witch wasn’t stupid, and neither was Zarkon.  Not only that, but Lotor had not been very secretive about his visits out in that sector.  They could plot his movements over the past year and see he spent a lot of time there.  Unless they attributed it to him getting a regular piece of ass they would begin to investigate on a more personal level and possibly expose Lotor’s secret project.

Third, the Voltron Paladins were making life much more difficult.  The Loyalists of the Empire already didn’t like or trust Lotor and having his temporary title stripped, being called a “black spot on the Galra Empire.”  Voltron was turning star systems against them which meant fewer places to hide.  Things were starting to close in around them unless Lotor had a plan, but it was looking less likely that he did.

She sighed and threw herself into her chair, grimacing.  Things were looking bleak for her and the rest of the crew, and there wasn’t any way to stop it.

******************************************************

Lotor threaded his fingers through yours as you left the kitchens.  You had calmed a little but were still increasingly wary of what was coming.  You kept getting a feeling in your stomach, like something bad was going to happen.  You didn’t realize your grip was getting tighter around his hand until he lightly shook it, getting you to release the pressure.

“Darling, it will be fine.  I have a plan, and a backup plan if the first fails.”  He tilted his head, looking down to see if you had started relaxing.  You hadn’t.  Your eyes belied your concern.

Suddenly, you weren’t alone with him any longer.  A cat came sauntering down the hall, walking towards you both.  Lotor smiled at it.

“Kova,” he said, gently, reaching down to stroke it.  The cat jumped up to Lotor’s shoulders.

“My darling, this is Kova,” he said proudly.  “He has been with me since I was a very young boy.”

“How it is possible for a cat to live more than ten thousand years?” you asked, astonished at the supposed age of the cat.

“My mother experimented on him with Quintessence.  It has increased his life expectancy and we really don’t know how long he will continue on,” he said.

“May I pet him?” you asked. 

“Of course,” Lotor said.  “He belongs to me but has a familiar bond with Narti.  She is blind and Kova acts as her eyes through a connection they share.”

Lotor sat down cross legged on the floor in the middle of the hallway, patting the ground by his side for you to join him.  Once you were both on the ground he reached up and removed Kova from his shoulders, placing him in the crook of his bent legs.

You reached over into his very personal space, and carefully reached out, hoping cats didn’t smell fear.  Remarkably Kova stretched up and placed his head under your palm, rubbing his face against your fingers. 

You looked at Lotor in surprise and you both smiled when Kova started purring.

“He is beautiful,” you said, caressing the cat’s ears.  He rolled his head beneath your touch, shamelessly begging for more attention, flipping his tail in a serpentine fashion.  Once he decided he’d had enough he batted at you with his front paw.

“Kova, I’m surprised at you,” Lotor said, sweetly, rubbing the cat’s face with the tip of his clawed finger.  “You know better than to act like that when you’ve had enough attention.  You can simply walk away.  There’s no need for violence.”

Kova stood up and walked over Lotor’s legs, and you allowed your fingers to slowly follow the cat’s footprints, higher and higher, up the inside of Lotor’s thigh.  Now, because of the armor you knew he wasn’t feeling much of your touch, but the mere idea of you taking the initiative and getting so personal in the hallway, was having an effect on him.  His eyes dilated, and his breathing increased.  You used his shoulder to stand, thinking to tease him as you walked away, but it put you within the perfect grabbing distance – a thought that passed through your mind the instant after he pulled you by your hips up to his face.  You were nearly sitting on his face!  In a very, very public hallway.

“Oh, my darling,” he said roughly, breathing in your scent.  “You are not very good at this game, are you?”

He started running his hands up your inner thighs, feeling you melt under his touch.  He was turning the tables on you, taking the match as a victory.  Kova bolted down the hall as Lotor rose up, tossing you over his shoulder.  You let out a squeak and tried to climb out of his grip.  He playfully slapped you lightly on the ass.  It didn’t hurt but it startled you.

“I believe this is a good of a time as any to show you to our quarters, and help you get more comfortable,” he said, smugly.  “I may even help put you to bed, if you’re a good girl.”


	17. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decided to push Lotor to see where the edge was before he lost all control. You found it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas all! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it.

Lotor carried you through the door, ass up over his shoulder, to what you could only assume were his private chambers.  You couldn’t see anything except his hair and shoulder, so it didn’t do you any good to try to get your bearings until he put you down.

“Lotor,” you said, exasperated, “…please put me down now.”

He chuckled at your situation.

“You started something in the hallway that you did intend to finish, correct?” he said, seduction weaving through his words.  You felt more than heard them as he purred them into your hip that was currently residing next to his ear.

“Well?” he said, waiting for your response.

“Of course, I never start something I don’t intend to finish,” you said, taking your fingers and bringing them up to his ear next to you, stroking along the back, the fabric of your glove creating a lovely friction that shook him to his core.

His legs almost gave out beneath him as he crossed the room in four steps, flipping you off his shoulders onto his bed.  You only had a second to glance around before he tackled you.  Kisses full of passion and possession, he was completely enraptured.  ‘ _I found his weakness,’_ you thought triumphantly, bringing both hands up to either side of his head to gently attack both ears, further driving him over the edge.  Your fingertips danced around the edges, pulling on the lobes and relentlessly sliding up in a sexual rhythm to gently pinch the tips.  He was making the most delicious sounds, whining and groaning in response.  His hips started thrusting at you, but with both sets of armor between you it was not helping him in the slightest.

He began pulling at his armor in a desperate attempt to free himself.  He kept kissing you, opening your mouth and pressing his tongue against yours frantically.  He had tried so hard all afternoon to keep himself under control, but you were pushing all of his physical buttons.  You tried to take control of the kiss, attempting to push him off you so you could roll on top of him.  He growled, deep in his chest at the challenge, giving up on removing his armor to remove your hands from his ears.    

You noticed the change in leverage and decided to use it to your advantage.  He was wrestling your hands away, distracted, so you pushed with your legs and torso to catch him off balance, pushing him to his side.  He laced his fingers through yours and grasped your hands, pulling your arms taut down near his groin and trapping you against him.  He was making the most savage sounds, but it made your pulse race and was making your breath come in short pants.  This was lust and you unleashed it.  Now it was time to see how far you could safely push him.  You were absolutely drunk with the power you seemed to wield over this lethal being in front of you.   

You tried to continue to force him onto his back, but he wasn’t having it.  He wrapped a leg around yours, effectively pinning you with his hands and body. He pulled his head back from yours, sucking in deep breaths, you could tell he was so close to losing his mind.  His pupils were huge, and he was starting to drool, a sure sign he was nearly taken with lust. He closed his eyes and attempted to get his breathing under control.  You leaned up and stroked your tongue along his jaw, making him whimper.  He started shaking, breaths coming much quicker, as you started sucking at his neck above his armor, swirling your tongue in patterns as he started gathering deeper breaths.  He was getting ready to launch his counterattack. 

You were trying to anticipate what was coming but you didn’t see this.  He released your hands and reached behind you, grabbing the sheets and tearing a strip.  Using his muscular thighs, he clamped your legs between them and flipped you onto your back.  He sat above you, looking down, eyes smoldering with his barely contained lust. 

“So, you wanted to try to challenge me, hmm?” he said, grinning wickedly.  “Well, we can’t have that, now can we?” 

You tried to roll your hips under his as your hands went to his thighs, running your fingers up the insides, but everything was in vain.  The armor stopped him from feeling your ministrations and he simply pushed his legs tighter to stop you from trying to distract him.

“Now, now, darling,” he purred, “it appears someone was attempting to be adventurous.  I’ll be happy to oblige you with a little…adventure.”

He took the strip of fabric and tied it around your wrists, binding you and attaching one end to the ornate metal headboard.  Pulling your hands against the fabric you realized he had you exactly where he wanted you.  You were absolutely trapped and completely at his mercy.

He rose and swung his leg over you, setting his feet on the floor, continuing to loom over you in a display of dominance.  He took his waist cape off and threw it to the floor.  Next came his gloves and epaulets.  He leaned down and trailed a finger down the side of your face, avoiding your lips as you stuck your tongue out to try and capture it.  He straightened and slowly unbuckled his chest plate, his eyes watching his hands, dragging his fingers across the blue star pattern, and letting out a low moan as it hit the floor.  You froze.  You realized what he was doing.  He was stripping for you, teasing you, torturing you for your arrogance, and you could do nothing but watch.  He glanced up at you with a smirk. 

“Lotor, please,” you wailed.  You were so very ready for him, but he just turned around, facing away from you and removed the shoulder protectors.  He turned his head and glanced at you, flicking his hair away from his face.  Sliding his hands up his hips, sides, chest and lifting his hair, he let it go and it cascaded beautifully down his back.

He turned and walked to the bed, placing one foot on it, where you could see him, smell him, but not reach him.  He took his thumbs and slid them in the top of one of his boots, slowly removing it and tossing it behind him.  Surprisingly he sat near you and started to work on the other one, his back to you, slowly removing it, inches at a time, looking at you over his shoulder as he did.  You were nearly out of your own mind with arousal.  Lotor dropped the boot near its partner and leaned over you.  His hair tickling your face, and you were sure he was doing it on purpose.  Damn him!

“So, my little adventurous mate, have you learned your lesson about trying to best me?” he said, being so close and yet so incredibly far.  You whined and tried to grind down but there was nothing to help satisfy you.  Steadying your breathing, you had an ace up your sleeve and now was the time to play it.  You looked him directly in the eyes, mouth twisting up in a very seductive smirk. 

“ _Ver denath vim, ver zephania vim,”_ Lotor froze.  You narrowed your eyes and whispered, _“Anstrah K’hel.”_

Immediately his control was lost again.  He ripped off what remained of his armor and tore through his body suit, his ragged breaths echoing off his chamber walls. _“Ezor won’t be pleased about that,”_ you thought, remembering her caution of running out of them.

Then he turned to you, climbing on the bed and he crawled up to your side exuding sexual prowess.  You couldn’t help but notice his erection.  He was leaking, and the head was a slight pink.  The simplest brush from the sheets made him groan.  He wildly pulled at your fastenings for the chest plate, muttering half crazed phrases under his breath that you couldn’t have understood if you wanted to.  Next came the shoulder armor but the gloves, epaulets, leg armor and boots remained untouched.

“You little demon,” he said dangerously, lowering himself over you.  “You knew more Galran than you let on.  How many more little tricks do you have up your sleeve to use on me?”

“Vrepit Sa, _K’heles honestra,_ ” you answered, sweetly.  The last grasp he had on controlling himself was released with the Galran you so innocently spoke.  He pulled himself up, grabbed your body suit at the neck and ripped it from top to bottom with a roar.  His eyelids drooped as he could smell your arousal.  You were ready.  He didn’t even have to check.

He thrust into you, powerfully, with animalistic need.  This was coupling at its rawest form.  You had never experienced this carnality at such a deep level.  He was at the edge of his sanity, consumed with the Galran drive to survive.  He bit at your neck, leaving marks with his canines everywhere.  Your hands were still above your head, tied and out of the way.  He slid his arms up your sides and curled his hands on your shoulders, pushing you down to meet with every thrust he gave.  You had never dreamed he could be so wild.  He was sweating, hair acting like a curtain around you both, hiding you from the world.  He crashed his lips to yours, and you opened your mouth immediately, allowing his tongue inside.  Trying to catch your breath, he kept his mouth against you, drooling slightly, grunting with exertion at every snap of his hips.

He was thrashing against you, speeding his movements, the pitch of his moans growing steadily higher.  You spread your legs as wide as you could, needing him deeper, and he cried out at the new position.  He slid his hands down your legs to your ankles, holding them in place, slamming his hips against you in a punishing rhythm.  His jaws were clamped together, and lips retracted showing his teeth, his hair bouncing around you with his powerful thrusting.  He snarled, and suddenly there was something else at your entrance. 

His cock had engorged and formed a knot which he forced into you when his orgasm began to claim him.  You were nearly blind with pleasure, spots forming in your vision.  He shuddered, and snapped his eyes wide, mouth open in a silent scream until he dove down to your neck, biting you at the junction between your shoulder.  He clenched his teeth around your flesh with every pulse, matching each spasm of coming and coming, filling you, as the world became hazy.

The last thing you remember, besides thinking that maybe you had pushed him too far, was hearing his voice, concerned and distant.

*******************************************************************

Lotor was beside himself.  He had lost control again.  How could he be like this?  He felt such deep emotions when it came to you.  There had to be a way.  He enjoyed the games you had been playing; you were definitely a worthy opponent.  But what threw him over the top was what you’d said.

” _Ver denath vim,”_ I need you.  “ _Ver zephania vim,”_ I want you.  _“Anstrah K’hel,”_ Take me.  “ _Vrepit Sa, K’heles Honestra,”_ The killing thrust, my mate.

That was what had made his mind leave his body.  He felt like the rational part of him was locked away during the act that followed.  Even now, still knotted with you, he was beginning to seriously worry.  You hadn’t stirred, and it must have been ten minutes.  As soon as you passed out Lotor removed the restraints, bringing your arms down and he rubbed your shoulders and back, trying to both awaken you as well as get the blood back in your fingers.  He kept speaking to you with Galran terms of endearment, trying to get any response at all to his voice, his touch, anything.

He reached behind to his side table and pressed the com button.

“Who is on the bridge now?” he asked.

“Sir, it’s Zethrid,” she said.

“Ah, Zethrid.  Would you please send Ezor down to my chambers?  I’m in need of her very discreet assistance,” Lotor said.  He was not embarrassed in the least, but you might be.  He wanted to get some help from those you seemed to have a bond with.

“Right away, sir,” she responded, cutting the link.

He kept talking to you in a quiet voice and peppering your face with little kisses, trying to bring you back to him.  You were breathing all right, but your lack of response now was getting frightening.  He made an unspoken promise to be more controlled, to make sure he didn’t do this yet again, to leave you alone and never touch you in order to protect you if that’s what it took. 

His eyes shone with unshed tears.  He wanted to be with you, but he was so afraid of hurting you.  You were his mate, but he would gladly cut out his own heart instead of causing you pain.

The door to his chamber opened.

“Sir?” Ezor’s voice called out.

“In bed, Ezor.  I need your help,” he said, trying to sound calm.

She walked up on the bed and gasped.  You were pale, bruises on your wrists from the restraint, bite marks and a trace of blood around from his last bite to your neck.

“Sir?  What did you do?” she whispered.

“She spoke Galran to me, she demanded I take her.  I lost control.  Ezor, please, help her.  She’s not responding,” he begged.

“You’ll need to let her go, Lotor,” she said, quietly.

“That’s just it, I can’t,” he said as calmly as he could.  “We’re joined and won’t be able to separate for a while judging by the state of things.”

Her eyes widened.  You were going to be carrying the child of the Prince.  She knew it.  She could feel it.   Well, at least if you weren’t yet it was only a matter of time.  You had only been mated for 3 days now and he couldn’t keep his hands off you.  She looked at the state of the two ruined body suits and sighed.

“Would you please go to the med bay and bring back the bottles on shelf 24B?  I’ll tell you how to mix them, so we can get some pain relief started for her.  She’s going to need it.”

“Sir, just one thing,” she knelt down to be eye level with you both.  “Will it be safe to administer to a potential mother?” she asked.

“Well…,” Lotor didn’t know.  He’d never had that particular scenario arise before.  “If I’m being completely honest, I would rather help her now.”

Ezor stood up and placed her fist against her chest before tearing out of the room.

Lotor sighed.  He needed to figure out why he kept losing control like this.  It was time for some serious research into the Galra mating culture.

Your eyes fluttered and Lotor let out a cry.

“Oh, darling, my sweet darling, are you alright?” he asked, kissing your face sweetly with relief.

“Lotor, what happened?  Why can’t I move?”  You must have realized he was still inside you.  “Come on, let me up.”

“I, I can’t.  We have to wait,” he said quietly, stroking your hair, and running his fingers across your cheek.

“Wait for what?” you demanded. 

“In traditional Galra mates there is an event that sometimes takes place during sex called knotting.  The cock becomes so engorged at the base that it acts as a plug and it locks the couple together,” he said, watching the understanding cross your face.

“And that’s what happened with us,” you said.

He nodded, nuzzling your cheek and placing kisses up your jaw.  He had wrapped you in his arms, holding you tightly, afraid to let you go.  You slowly started reacting to his touch, lifting an arm and tenderly running your fingers down the back of his neck.

“How long does this usually take?” you asked.

“It truly depends on the person.  Most are around 15 minutes, but we’ve already surpassed that.”

The door opened and Lotor could feel you freeze in his arms.

“Sir, I have the jars from shelf 24B, as requested,” Ezor said.

“Good.  You’ll mix one part of the jar labeled A, two parts of the jar labeled B, and 5 parts with the last.  Stir it gently and then give it to her.

“Awww, please not more of that,” you said grimacing.

“Come on, cupcake,” she said to you.  “You’ll need this.”

You turned your face away, but Lotor was able to distract you by slowly pulling backwards, sliding out of you.  You gasped and Ezor dumped it down your throat.

You coughed and glared at her.

“Sorry, it’s my job to do whatever he wants.  Right now, that’s giving you this medicine,” she said. 

Lotor glanced at Ezor.

“Would you please do something for me?” he asked her.

“Sure, anything sir,” she said.

“Please take her to the therapy baths for a soak.  I would love to do it, but I have a feeling we would end up like this again,” he said, sheepishly.

Ezor went into Lotor’s bathroom and returned with a robe.

“Come with me,” she said, offering the robe to you.  “You’ll really enjoy this.”

You sat up and took the robe from her, putting it on.  You went to stand.

“Uh, no.  I’m carrying you,” she said, and she slid her arms under your legs and around your back.  “We’ll be back soon, sir!” she called out cheerily.

You looked at Lotor, but he was already up and heading to his bathroom.  You realized this meant you were heading back to the med bay.


	18. The Power of Miscommunication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor makes some decisions, most of them are bad. It's a good thing he has his Generals to help him figure things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - I'm so sorry for this chapter. I openly sobbed while writing it.

Lotor was sitting at the desk in his room, hair pulled up in a pony tail while his fingers tapped at the screen.  He needed to see if, throughout the entire written history of Galra mates, there had ever been a Galra Male with a Human Female paring, and how successful it was.  He frowned and watched, waiting for results. Minute after minute ticked by with nothing turning up.  Nothing.  He tried searching about anything with humans and Galra, or even half-Galra.  Nothing. 

He let out a frustrated sigh.  A history spanning thirteen millennia and no evidence that a Galran had been mated with a human.  He needed to find someone to talk with about it.

You were so fragile, and he could be completely out of control.  This morning was enough to scare the life out of him.  He wouldn’t know what to do to himself if he did permanent damage to you.  He had completely lost his ability to function earlier.  He was operating on autopilot and, even though he knew you were there, and what was happening, he had no control.  He likened it to what he heard called an out of body experience.  He was seeing himself do those deliciously wonderful things to you from above, like he was floating over himself. 

He immediately refocused on the research, his brows furrowing.  It was right after you spoke Galran to him.  It seemed to pull his consciousness out of his physical being.  That was strange.  Nothing was found here, either. 

Was this something only related to him?  Was it just because there wasn’t enough data?  Maybe it was in old texts that had not been converted to the available archives.  He laid his arms on the desk and rested his head on them.  It seemed that there weren’t answers to the impossible questions he had.

Suddenly an answer came to him. He knew of someone who would be able to provide guidance.  He was going to have to make a slight journey to Feyiv.  He would know the answers, if there were any to be found.

In the meantime, he guessed he was going to have to exhaust himself in other manners.  He got up from his desk, turning off the monitors, and headed to the sparring ring.  He would fight until he was no longer a threat to you.  Starting now.

******************************************************

Ezor carried you down the hallway, cradling your head against her chest.  She looked down at you with what appeared to be pity.  Her eyes raked over the bruises that were forming around your neck.  She didn’t see any other types of injuries, such as a hand print that could indicate abuse, so she was going to tread very carefully to find out exactly what Lotor had done to you.

“I’m so sorry this is happening to you,” she said, sadly.

You glanced up at her, noticing her eyes were moist.  She was very concerned about you and it showed.  Reaching your hand up, you wiped a tear that had started to fall, causing her to look down at you.  She forced a smile.

“These therapy baths are going to help with some of that bruising,” she said, looking at your neck.  “What happened?”

“He lost it.  I was trying to dominate him.  I wanted to be in control for once and I…I kind of provoked him.  Testing his boundaries.  I wanted to show him I was a strong partner, like he does for me; that I’m worthy of him.  Unfortunately, it looks like he took it as a threat, instead.  He tied my wrists together and then to the headboard.”  You immediately felt guilty.  You pushed him.  You couldn’t resist and now you were slightly injured, and you could tell Lotor was blaming himself.

“Galra males, even half-blooded ones like Prince Lotor, have a very overwhelming need to dominate, to be in control.  It has to do with being worthy of wearing some kind of mantle, blah, blah, blah…,” she said, rolling her eyes.  “Machismo bullshit,” she muttered, eyes narrowing.  “Any one of the four of us could take most of them in a fight.”  She grinned, looking like she relished the prospect.

She palmed the door open and carried you in, going back to the locker room area where you stole Lotor’s towel the other day. She gently set you down on the bench.  After taking the robe from you she removed your boots and then the rest of your armor.  She shook her head at the suit, pulling the zipper down and helping you out of it.  She replaced the robe and sat you back on the bench.

“Don’t try to move,” she said, sweetly.  “I don’t think your legs will hold you.”

She walked over to a large tub, that appeared to be made from solid glass.  Completely see through!

“Um, Ezor?  Those are the therapy, um, baths?” you stuttered.

“Yep!  See how you can get a clear view all the way through?  It’s because we need to monitor our warriors for wounds and other injuries.”  Ezor peered into your face.  “Awww! You’re still shy!  There’s hope for you yet!”

She pressed a series of buttons which caused water to rush in from the base of the tub.  She selected a few more, changing it to a light blue color.

“This is the therapy medication that will help relieve your bruises,’ she said, tipping her head toward the water.  "I’ll let you sit in there for a bit and we’ll make sure you feel better before taking you back.”

You looked down, shame flooded your face and tears fell from your eyes.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” she asked, rushing over to you.  “Does it hurt that badly?”

You shook your head and started to sob.  Your shoulders hunched in on themselves and you pulled your knees up to your chest.  Ezor surrounded you in a hug, wrapping her long tail-like appendage around your shoulders.

“Shhh,” she said, trying to soothe you.  “It’s going to be ok.  You’ll be fine, and soon he’ll be back to trying to make little Lotors with you all over again.”

 “I did this,” you growled out.  “I pushed him too far, I made him lose control.”  The tears were flowing so quickly, and you felt so terrible, how could he ever forgive you?

“It would serve me right if he left me back at the Outpost when we get to Ulippa,” you said, choking out your fear.

Ezor glanced at the surveillance station, nodding to it, while holding you.  She picked you back up and carried you out to the main med bay.  After she sat you in one of the armchairs, she ran back in to turn off the water.  She was truly concerned for your mental status at this point.   She was afraid he had broken you. 

After the room was ready for your return, she walked back out to find you, only you weren’t in the chair where she’d left you.  Her eyes went wide.  If she lost you in the state you were in, you were likely to do something foolish to harm yourself.  And she would pay the price for it!

“Hey, cupcake?” she called, quietly.  She slowly walked around the chair only to find you, wrapped in a ball on the floor, wedged between another armchair and the wall.  This was not good.

She looked up at the surveillance station for the main room, and a series of lights flashed across it.  A few seconds later the door opened and Lotor burst into the room.  His chest was heaving, hair still in the pony tail but some had slipped free and framed his face, and he was wearing the simple tunic and pants from sparring.

“Where is she?” he said, worriedly.

Ezor canted her head toward your position.

“Leave us,” he ordered.  She placed her hand against her chest and bowed before walking out.

Lotor came around the chair, finding you staring straight ahead, tears still streaming down your face.  Guilt stabbed at his heart.  He didn’t know if he should go to you or if you would recoil at his touch. 

“Darling?” he called, softly.  You didn’t move.  He forced his legs to carry him to you, but you didn’t react.  He reached down and carefully picked you up, carrying you back to the bath.  Lotor glanced down at you, seeing your fixed gaze, he recognized your lack of response as shock.  He pulled the tie of the robe loose and sat you down on the bench.  He slipped it gently off your shoulders and he let it pool onto the bench around you.

His eyes quickly roamed over your body but there wasn’t any lust in his gaze now.  Now he was a protector, a healer.  You needed him right now, to be there as a partner.  He was looking for any additional injuries you might have acquired due to his activities.  Seeing none he straddled the bench, sliding up next to you, his legs casing you in the front and back.

“ _K’heles Honestra,_ ” he said, quietly.  “Please, look at me,” he begged.  “I’m so very sorry I hurt you.  I don’t know what happened.  I’ve never…,” he choked on his words as tears dripped from his eyes.

You slowly turned to look at him.  He was crying over you, because of what you made him do?  This was all your fault, not his.  You were the guilty one.  You caused this.

You opened your arms and pulled him to you, letting him express his grief.  He buried his face in your shoulder and loosely put his arms around your waist.  You ran your fingers through his hair, just being there.  You were both hurting for the same reason but also not.

His cries echoed off the walls, and it awakened you to the point you were finally back to yourself enough to recognize his heart was breaking in front of you.  You put your fingers under his chin, lifting his face to yours.

“ _K’heles unchera,_ ” you whispered, “…my soul, please.  This is all my fault,” you murmured.  “I pushed you.  I said those things to you, knowing what it could do.  I teased you and didn’t respect the Galra way.  I earned everything I got…”

“No, no, no, oh, please, don’t,” he said, trying to catch his breath, his gaze roaming your face.  “I should have been able to stop myself.  I should be the one to control things.”  He looked into your eyes, new tears forming and the lights from the therapy pool making them shine like diamonds.  “I hurt you…it would be a just punishment if you decided you wanted to leave me.  I don’t deserve you…”

You leaned in and kissed him, gently, unhurriedly, apologizing for everything.  He hesitated.  He was only granting you a briefest of touches before he pulled back.

“Come, you need to soak in the water,” he said, wiping his eyes and standing up to offer you his arm.  He helped you walk over, you only stumbled once, and then he lifted you as carefully as if you were an explosive in his hands, ready to detonate and destroy his heart.

As the water slid up your legs to your hips and then your back you could immediately feel the healing properties.  It was numbing you slightly.  You gingerly sat on the seat feeling the water pulsating around you. 

He sat on the bench, elbows on his knees, wearing a lost look. 

“Lotor?” you called.  He raised his eyes to you.  “Are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine,” he said, returning his gaze to the floor.

“Will _we_?” you asked.  His head snapped up, a look of fear briefly flashed across his face before he schooled it back to nothingness.

 “I’m going to arrange for you to have your own quarters.  I don’t think you should be staying with me,” he said, flatly.

You turned away from him, not bearing to witness him push you away.

 _“I told you he would throw you aside when he was done with you…”_   That voice from your dream, scratching and clawing its way through your brain.  “ _You meant nothing to him…”  “See, he can’t even look at you, he is so disgusted…”_

You climbed out of the tub, pulled the robe off the bench beside him, and put it back on. 

“Thank you for your hospitality, Sire.  I will make sure I don’t trouble you for the remainder of the trip,” you said coldly.  Placing your fist against your chest you made the bow and turned to leave.

“I don’t believe I gave permission for you to be dismissed,” he snarled dangerously.

You froze.  A thousand images flashed through your mind, some of you and him in various positions, in the kitchen laughing, in the hallway with Kova, his reaction to Vrepit Sa, at the Outpost when he gave you the necklace, the look on his face when you drew your battle with Acxa…

The door slid open and all four of the Generals came in, standing between you, back to back.  Zethrid and Narti facing Lotor, Ezor and Acxa facing you.

“Sir,” Zethrid said, “you need to stop it right now.”

“How dare you…” he threatened, eyes narrowing dangerously.

“You are going to destroy yourself if you follow this line of thinking.  Throwing her out?  She leaves on her own?  Either way your will to live will go with her,” Zethrid yelled at Lotor.

“You know it’s true,” Acxa said.  “She’s your mate.  You need to figure this out.  If you separate, we will all die.”

Narti flicked her tail aggressively and signed ferociously at Lotor.  His eyes softened, and he stepped back at whatever she told him.

“She completes you, Lotor,” Ezor said, simply.  “You will never be whole if you let her go.”

You were wondering how they knew to come; how did they pick this moment to stand up to their commander?  Kova wrapped himself around your legs, purring, and you knew immediately.  He had been there the entire time.  He was Narti’s eyes.  Narti did this for you both.

He stood up.

“You all realize this is mutiny, don’t you?” he said, voice like ice.  Ezor grabbed your hand and pulled you in front of him, stopping him from following that train of thought. 

“She. Is. Your. Mate!” Ezor screamed at him.  “I told you separate quarters was a bad idea.  You need to work things like this through without you going into a temper tantrum.”  Her eyes were flashing.

He scowled at her, but then he looked to you and his face fell back to that lost look.

“Lotor,” you said, taking a small step towards him.  “I have a confession.  When you told me you didn’t want me to stay with you…”

“I never said that,” he bowed his head.  “I said I didn’t think you should be staying with me.”

“Regardless, when you said that, The Voice from my dream was there.  Reminding me that you were tired of me, that I disgusted you and meant nothing…” you trailed off.

“That Witch!” he screamed in fury.  “She has been ruining my life since the day I was born!  That’s what this is!”  He ran into the main bay, picking up a medical bed and throwing it across the room.

He stood there, vibrating with anger, breathing deeply.  You walked up behind him and gently touched his shoulder.

He glanced at you, reaching up to take your hand and turning to kiss your knuckles.  His earlier outburst was forgotten.  There was a different enemy now.

“I believe we have a new directive.  It’s time for some answers,” he said, back in command.  He looked at you.  “I don’t want you out of my sight, no matter what.  This new plan will be dangerous.  You will be at my side at all times.  Am I clear?”

“Yes, Lotor,” you answered, while Zethrid drew in a sharp breath at the supposed impertinence.

“She is allowed to be so familiar with me.  She is my mate and she is my equal.  Any other questions?” he asked.  Zethrid shook her head.

“Good.  We are going to part ways for a while.  Acxa, you will lead the ship on the original course.  We will pick up the Sincline ships, and the remaining materials, and have them loaded on this one.  Acxa will fly one and Narti will fly the other.  The other, more fragile cargo will be picked up and we will tow it back to a safer location to resume work.  Zethrid, you and Ezor will oversee the lens,” he said.

“Sir, what about you?” Acxa asked.

“I’ll be taking my personal fighter.  I’m taking my beloved out to visit the Archivist.  We have some questions to answer and I believe he has the information I need,” he said, and you noted the shocked look on the Generals faces.

“Will he see anyone outside of an Official Kral Zera?” Ezor asked.

“I’m about to find out,” Lotor said, putting his arm around you and pulling you close to his side, protecting you.

*******************************************

Haggar was standing in front of her portal, hearing every word Lotor said.  She was trying to make sense of it.  _“What ships and materials does he have, and where are they being stored?  What is this ‘fragile cargo’ he speaks of?  And why a trip to Feyiv?”_ It was unfortunate that this little human waste of stardust was her son’s…mate?  You would die, and he would fall.  It would save Zarkon the price of the bounty.  This mission was definitely worth watching, as long as her eyes inside his inner circle remained viable.


	19. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Different Paths, One Destination

Lotor pulled you through the hallways, walking quickly.  He clearly had a mission and wanted to get to his destination as fast as possible.  You were having trouble keeping up.  He stopped so suddenly you ran right into him. 

“Would it be alright if I carried you?  We need to hurry,” he said, not waiting for your approval, scooping you up and quickening his pace.  He was still wearing the sparring clothing and it made a nice change to be held against his body with the light fabric against your skin instead of the unforgiving armor.  He approached a door and palmed it open to enter, angling so as not to hit any part of you on the door frame.

He set you down and grabbed a soldiers pack.  You looked at him curiously, feeling like you should be helping, but not knowing what he wanted.

“Lotor?” you asked, as he rushed past you, pulling a body suit out of the drawer.  He stopped, looked at it, and then reached in to grab a second, looking at you with a feral smile. 

“Just in case,” he said, raising an eyebrow.

“What can I do to help?” you asked as he continued to grab pieces of his armor, shoving them in the pack.  He reached over to the com, activating it.

“Bridge, respond,” he said.

“Sir?” It was Zethrid.  Lotor sighed in relief.

“Please have Ezor come to my quarters immediately,” he said.

“Not again,” Zethrid said.

“Now, Zethrid,” he said, his tone showing he had no patience for the playful banter at the moment.  You took that as a cue and stepped back out of his way. 

“Yes, Sir,” she said, cutting the link.

“What’s going on, Lotor?” you asked.  He looked at you as he put his gloves and epaulets in the bag.

“We’re leaving immediately for Feyiv.  There is a leak on this ship.  If the Galra Empire beat us there we will have no opportunity to meet with the Archivist, and we will be, in essence, walking into a giant trap.”  He stopped right in front of you for a moment.  “It would be our last day of existence.”

You nodded as he continued picking up pieces but turned when the door slid open.

“You called for me, Sir?” Ezor said, stepping inside, grinning at you.

“Yes, I need a soldiers pack for her, please,” he said, continuing to pack.  “She’ll need her armor and two body suits.”

“Two?” Ezor puzzled out-loud.  “Why two?”

“In case the first one gets…damaged,” he replied with a smirk.

“In case…the first…,” she stopped, and her grin returned.  “OH, I get it!  Like, just in case you need to fuck her in the pilot seat but don’t have time to properly remove your armor.”

“Yes,” he sighed, “…something like that.  Please, we need to hurry.”

She saluted with her fist against her chest.

“Um, sir?  I don’t feel right saying the Vrepit Sa in salute any longer.  It’s so much more personal to the two of you.  Do I have to say it?” she asked.

He stopped walking and laughed a genuine laugh that went all through his body.  You appreciated the look of absolute happiness that radiated from his face.

“No, Ezor.  In fact, due to my Father’s most recent agenda, I don’t believe any of my Generals, or soldiers for that matter, will be required to say it ever again,” he said, smile still on his face.  He looked so beautiful, he was enjoying the moment and the worry that had been there all day had finally left his features.

“Thank gods,” she said.  “Do you want me to take her with me?” Ezor asked, reaching for your hand.

“No.  She is not to leave my presence for the foreseeable future,” he said.  “You should have her measurements in the Armory.  Please make this a very quick trip,” he asked, almost pleading.

Ezor nodded and left the room quickly.  He closed the bag containing his armor and sat down to put on his boots.

“We don’t even have time to put these on, so they’ll have to go with us and we can change on the way,” he said.

“I think you look very attractive like you are,” you said.  The black cotton sparring pants, the gray t-shirt like material, his hair pulled up…he looked so casual, so relaxed.

He walked up to you and took your hands in his.  His expression was soft, and he was slowly lowering his face to yours, to kiss you.  You closed your eyes, waiting, but it never came.  Instead, he pulled his head back, eyes turned away, and he stepped back away from you.

“I’m sorry,” he said.  “I, I can’t…I don’t trust myself around you,” he said hesitating.  You could see the guilt he shouldered, all because he blamed himself for hurting you.  The anger built up in you.

“Damnit, no, Lotor!  This is not how it’s going to be!” you yelled.  He still held your hands lightly, but you gripped his and pulled him into the room.  He had a slight look of shock on his face but followed, due to your outburst.  You noticed an Officer’s Trunk near his shelves and you led him to it.

Stopping, you turned and climbed up to stand on it.  Now you were nearly level with his face, and you dropped his hands. 

You reached up and grabbed his hair, pulling him to you and kissing him deeply.  He responded gently, almost as if he was afraid you would break under his touch.  You realized your confident prince was gone.  He was scared to touch you.  You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, gently caressing him. Trying to show him everything was ok, and you trusted him.

He started to draw his head back, but you weren’t done.  You released his shoulders and clasped his face, not letting him retreat.  You stuck your tongue through your lips and touched it to his mouth, trying to get him to let you in, but he refused to yield.

Pulling back, you let him go.  He didn’t even see the look of hurt in your eyes because he turned away to grab his helmet.  You stood there.  You realized everything you had between you was ruined.  Now what do you do?

*****************************************************

Ezor grabbed the pieces of armor and shoved them in the pack as quickly and quietly as she could.  She was not so wrapped up that she couldn’t hear someone approaching.  She grabbed the bag, hid it in a cabinet and disappeared.  A moment later, Narti came around the corner, carrying Kova on her shoulders.  She slowly walked around the room, inspecting everything, and stopping at the places that seemed to be missing an additional set of armor.  Your armor.

She turned and quickly left the room.  Ezor didn’t breathe until she heard the lift doors close.  She went to check and make sure they had truly left, maintaining her invisibility, walking as quietly as possible.  Nobody was there; Narti was gone.  Ezor turned and ran back to get the pack.  She hurried to return to Lotor’s chambers.  She had no idea why Narti had suddenly showed up down there, and, even more suspiciously, why she left so quickly.

When Ezor crossed the threshold of the room she could feel the dynamic had changed, and it felt very off.

“Sir,” she said.  “What are you doing?”

“Ezor,” he growled.

“OK, why are you even going to Feyiv, then?” she demanded.  “I feel the chill in this room, Lotor.  I don’t know what you’re trying to do but knock it off.”

Ezor looked over her shoulder at you.  You were seated at his desk, facing the surface of the desk, looking despondent.

“Ezor,” he started, “…I can’t trust myself.  I can’t touch her.  I need to get answers first.”

“Mmhmm, and how do you feel inside about that right now?” she snarked.  “Does it feel good to continue to hurt her to protect yourself?”  She threw her head around and her appendage snapped in the air like a whip, jarring him to look at her.  She walked up into his personal space.

“Lotor,” she whispered, “you have to quit acting like a 7-year-old who is afraid that your offers of affection are going to be abused.  She’s genuine, the real deal.  Go to her and tell her how you feel, and then I’ll tell you the intelligence gathering I did today.”

He walked over to the desk and touched your shoulder.

“ _K’heles unchera,”_ he said, “you do understand my reasoning, don’t you?”

Ezor cleared her throat loudly.

“You know I want to be with you, right?”

Ezor gave a fake cough.  He glared at her but put his hand under your chin and lifted it.  His lips met yours.  He helped you stand, still kissing you very gently and you wrapped your arms around his shoulders again.  The kiss was tender and loving, but there wasn’t any fire to it.  Still, you would take what he offered.  You silently sent up a prayer of thanks for Ezor.

“That’s better,” she said.  “Lotor, you have to remember how you feel about her.  Don’t shut those feelings down, just try not to act on them so forcefully.  You can be affectionate with each other without having to rip her out of her suits.  You need to practice self-control, like you did in Military Training.”

He lowered his face to yours again, kissing you a little more strongly, and bringing his hands up, sliding his fingers through your hair.  You kissed him back and let your hands settle on his hips, just as an acknowledgement that you appreciated the effort he was making.  When he pulled his head back, you could see the spark of warmth in his eyes.

You released his hips and wandered over to the small cabinet where you had put your clothes.  You rummaged through your pants pockets until you found your treasure.  You returned to his side.

“Lotor?  Would you please fasten this for me?”  You pulled the mineral necklace out of your pocket.  The stone reacted almost violently, sending flickering lights all around the room.  He took the necklace and turned to look at your face, remembering the day he gave it to you.

He slowly pulled his arms around your neck and brought his face to down to rub his lips against your cheek in a chaste kiss.

“Here, Sir,” Ezor called out, tossing the bag towards him.  “Her armor.  Now, here’s something strange.  When I was down there Narti came poking around.  She noticed the missing armor and took off like a shot.”

Lotor froze.  He knew who the leak was. 

**********************************************

You were running after Lotor and Ezor, quickly but as quietly as possible.  You were all heading to Lotor’s personal ship, ready to take off as soon as possible.  Just as you were about to round the corner to the docking bay Ezor threw her arms out, stopping both of you from going forward.

Narti was standing at the ramp of Lotor’s ship.  Waiting.  You looked up at Lotor, but he and Ezor just exchanged glances.  She nodded and vanished in front of you!  You almost cried out!  That was a surprise.  Maybe she did stick around to watch you both that day in the Armory.

Suddenly, Narti jumped off the ramp and landed in a crouch.  Ezor must have done something to startle her.  She ran off through the ship’s bay, disappearing from sight.

“Climb on my back,” Lotor whispered.  “I can carry you and the packs, and we’ll be faster.  Our mission’s success depends on us getting on that ship unseen.”

You nodded while he crouched down so you could grasp his shoulders and then he took off running.

He got you both on board without seeing anyone, and he closed the ramp, initializing the launch sequence.  He dropped both packs in the storage compartments while helping you down.

“Come, with me,” he said.  “Have you ever piloted before?”

“Only simulators when we had time,” you answered truthfully.

“Well, let us hope this won’t be a crash course for us both then,” he said, helping you get secured in your co-pilot’s position.

He jumped into his seat and pushed the lifters to allow the craft to hover.  Clicking a few areas on his touch screens, he looked back at you, ponytail whipping around.

“I need you to press the following buttons in this order. QA4, TS3, R12,” he said.  You complied and the cruisers docking bay doors started to swing open.  Lotor pulled back on the throttle and you both shot out of the bay at Mach 1.  He programmed the coordinates for Feyiv and turned to face you.

You could see there was so much he wanted to say, what he was feeling, but he seemed as lost as ever.  You got out of the co-pilots chair and walked up to him.  He looked haunted. 

You maneuvered yourself between his knees, and put your arms around his shoulders, pulling him towards you to comfort him.  He didn’t move, except to allow himself to lean against your body.   You bent down and placed a kiss on his head and pressed your forehead to his.  You just stood there, holding him, comforting him for a long time.  Eventually he brought his arms up and circled your waist, returning your affections with that simple gesture.  You started stroking his hair, making sure to avoid his ears.  You heard a soft rumble coming from his chest.  You pulled back a little, looking down at him.

“Sweetheart are you…purring?” you asked, with a touch of amusement.

He tilted his head up, leaning his chin into your stomach, looking a little embarrassed.

“Maybe,” he said, playfully.  “Does it bother you?”

“You purring like a giant Galra tiger?  Never!  I think it’s cute,” you smiled.  You leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose.  He closed his eyes in bliss, tightening his hold around you.

You brought your attentions back to his hair and started separating it into sections.  You were trying to be sneaky, but he opened one eye to watch you.  You were so wrapped up in your project you didn’t notice him.  As you slowly started to braid sections of his ponytail, he started the purring again.  It was so calming.  Eventually he started to laugh. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, even though he knew the answer.

“What, don’t you like your hair braided?” you asked.

“I can tolerate it, but not when it’s up like this.  It will get all wavy and it takes me days to get it straight again,” he answered.

“Wait, how…” you started.

“I let Ezor and Zethrid braid my hair occasionally,” he admitted.  “Sometimes I like it, others not so much.”  You laughed with him, just imagining what Zethrid could do to his hair.

He let go of you and stood up, looking down into your eyes, with a pleasant smile.

“Thank you for, um, for that, I don’t know what to call it,” he said.

“Who says you have to call it anything?” you asked. 

“Indeed,” he said, and he lowered his face to you, kissing you gently. 

You both stood there holding each other in the darkness of the ship, only illuminated by the glowing panels.  It was just the two of you now, on a journey to hopefully get some answers.

You wondered what would happen if this Archivist didn’t have any additional information.  Would Lotor still try to withhold his affections?  He was treating you like you were some rare object that he would shatter if he held you wrong.  You missed the way Lotor would play with you, his teasing, his touches, his blindsiding you in the hallway with blistering kisses.  And you wanted to get that back.

Any way you could.


	20. The Archivist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip out to Feyiv is very informative. You learned a few things, the Archivist learned a few things, and Lotor? Well, he learned you know how to do a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!!!
> 
> This is the longest chapter I've written for this series so far. This chapter also has a first for me as a writer. Please let me know if it works. You'll know it when you get there.

Lotor’s ship arrived in the quadrant where the Planet Feyiv resided without any entanglements.  He was completely surprised when they came out of hyper speed and there weren’t any of his father’s ships waiting to greet them.  This was making him nervous.  He knew that because he had purposely gone over his plans and assignments in front of everyone there should have been at least one battle cruiser there to meet him.  He was trying to be vague about the details, but clear enough that everyone knew what to do. 

He began making preparations to leave the ship as he set the autopilot for the coordinates to land.  You had already put your armor on while Lotor piloted you across the galaxies.  You folded the shirt you were wearing when you left the outpost and put it and the pants in a small drawer.

Lotor got his armor laid out in the storage bay, stripping out of his clothing, and picked up his body suit.  You stood in the doorway with your arms crossed, watching him put his armor on.  He was exact and methodical, like he’d done it thousands of times.  Then you thought it was definitely many more times than that.

He turned and caught you watching him.  He gave you a small smile, bending down to pick up his chest plate.  You left your position and walked over to him, taking the piece of armor from him and putting in in place.  The last piece left was his waist cape which you picked up, carrying it back for him.  You came to face him and placed your arms round his waist, wrapping the cape around him.  You lingered a second longer than necessary in order to secure his cape in place in the notches on the armor, taking a deep breath and remembering just how amazing his scent was.  You glanced up at him and he immediately looked down, affection in his eyes, his hair falling forward.  You were so happy he kept the braids.

He reached down and stroked your hair, lightly scratching your scalp.  His claws were extended, showing his state of nervous energy.  You offered him a smile of support and he leaned down, resting his forehead against yours.  He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

“Lotor, it’s going to be fine.  You’ll get in, gather the research, get your questions answered, and we’re gone,” you said, trying to boost his confidence.

“I only hope it is that simple.  There’s a chance he won’t see me.  They might even report us to my father.  Or decide to detain us themselves, and even…”

You had grabbed the edges of his chest plate and pulled him down, kissing him to shut him up.  Sometimes he really needed to stop talking. 

He responded, opening his mouth and sliding his tongue to yours.  Oh, you wanted to melt.  Even though it hadn’t been very long, you discovered how much you missed his passion.  He was slowly guiding you towards the wall, kissing you deeply and moaning.  His hands lightly grasped the sides of your head, holding you in place as his mating instinct started to awaken.  Your back pressed against the wall, he slid one leg between yours, and lifted you to your toes straddling most of your weight on his thigh.  He started a rhythm under you that had you uttering little breathy cries, rolling your hips against him and increasing the friction.  His lips left yours, pulling his head back a little to take in the sinful sight beneath him.  His eyes were practically glowing, but he was taking Ezor’s advice to heart.  He was going to practice self-control, as he learned in military school. 

This was about giving you pleasure, even through the armor, and allowing you to see just how much he still desired you.  He could see the chain of the necklace just resting between your neck and the collar of your uniform.  It made him smile with satisfaction, knowing you kept it with you.  As of now it was the only thing you had on your person that you had taken from the outpost.  Your cries got louder and higher, as he lifted you a little higher with his leg, increasing the pressure.  You were so close, he could read the telltale signs.  Your breath started hitching in your chest, you had scrunched your eyes closed and you got the most adorable blush on your cheeks just before…

“Ah!  Yes!” you screamed.  …there it is.  He grinned, and leaned down to kiss you, swallowing your cries and holding you as you came back from your high.  You opened your eyes as he slowly lowered his leg allowing your feet back on the floor. 

You were stunning in his eyes.  His colors, that blush, the small drops of sweat slipping down the sides of your face, the smell of your arousal permeating his space… He really hoped the Archivist could help.  He wanted you so badly, it was all he was thinking about.  And when he had succeeded in bringing you to your orgasm the only thing he wanted to do was to start again.

*************************************************

The ship lightly set down on the landing site, and the ramp lowered.  Lotor had told you the air was safe to breathe so helmets were not a requirement here.  You both walked down together, you as a member of the Royal Guard to the Prince, and he, the Prince and former Emperor.  You were met at the bottom of the ramp by a solitary figure, dressed in long robes.  He placed his fist against his chest and bowed slightly to Lotor.

“Prince Lotor, we are surprised by your visit,” he said.  “However, we are always happy to accommodate members of the Royal Family.”

“Thank you for your hospitality.  We are merely here to ask some questions in the hope you will share what knowledge you can with us.  It is of utmost importance,” Lotor said. 

“It would be our honor, Sire.  Please, follow me.” The man turned and walked toward a door that had been carved into the side of a rocky outcropping.  He pulled the door open for you both to walk through, shutting it with a loud bang behind you. 

You looked around.  It was so beautiful.  There was a stairway leading down and the walls were lined with carved shelves crammed with books.  The candles were emitting the proper amount of light that afforded you the ability to see as you both followed your guide down many levels of stairs.  When you arrived at the bottom you saw another figure, waiting for you.  Half of his face was covered by what looked like a mask and he also wore long robes.  At first, he had been watching Lotor but as you both left the stair his gaze was immediately focused on you.  It was unnerving. 

Lotor approached the man and gave a slight bow. 

“Archivist, it is an honor to be in your presence again,” he said, reverently, turning and reaching his hand toward you, inviting you to join him.  “May I introduce…”

“Your Mate,” the Archivist said, directly to you.  He began to walk around you both.  “I can sense things about you, little one.  I have many questions for you and I’m sure you have some for me, as well. 

“Sir?” you asked, looking at him.  “I am a member of the Royal Guard.  I will protect the Prince with my life.”

“There is much more to you than meets the eyes, is there not?” he asked.  “And to be mated to such a Galran, even if his blood is mixed with the race of another, is an amazing feat outside of our race.”  He paused directly in front of you.  “Yes, I have many questions for you.”  He stepped back and looked at Lotor.

“You have leave to research anything you wish.  My assistant will join you and help you in any way possible to find the answers you seek.”  Lotor reached out for you but the Archivist blocked his hand.  “This amazing creature will be joining me while you research.  Do not fear, Sire, she will be quite safe.  Believe me, we are aware of your father’s calls against your life, but we do not involve ourselves in such matters.  We preserve knowledge and learning here, and you are welcome to plumb its secrets.  She and I have much to discuss.”

You turned to Lotor and placed your fist against your chest, bowing to him.

“Your Majesty, may I be dismissed to accompany this man?” you asked.

“You may.  However, you are not to use my titles.  Remember, I am simply Lotor to you.” he said, taking your hand.  He turned it palm side up and placed a brief kiss there.

“Go and may you find answers to the questions that weigh on your heart,” the Archivist said to Lotor, nodding to his assistant.  He then turned and took your arm.  “Come, we have much to discuss.”

***************************************************

The Archivist took you to a smaller and more intimate chamber, away from the stacks of books.  There was a nice fire in the hearth set in to the wall, and the air smelled of sweet blossoms.  He indicated a small settee for you to rest on and offered you a cup of what appeared to be tea.

“Now, I would very much like to know how you acquired that large scar across your abdomen,” the Archivist said, nearly causing you to drop your cup.

“I, um, I…how did you know about that?” you stuttered.

“My dear, it has a signature of the Druids magic radiating from it.  You must have had contact with them in order for it to be present here now,” he said.

“It came from a former lover, sir.  I was used by my Galran owners to serve the officers who came to stay while their ships were either delivering or receiving shipments of goods for the Empire.  I was familiar with the Galran festivals, celebrations and historical events.  We were informed to strictly be there as entertainment and to be as friendly as the Galra military Commanders wanted us to be.”

“I never crossed the line with being physical until I met the woman who would become my…lover,” you gulped your tea and took a deep breath.  “Nearly every few days she came to the Galra outpost where I was stationed.  We quickly became very close and our relationship turned to a physical one as well.  She started teaching me the Galran language and I learned every phrase she would allow.  We were even talking about a possible future.”  You sipped your tea before continuing. 

“One day, when she returned, she informed me the relationship was over.  There wasn’t any reason offered.  When I opened my mouth to beg her to stay, she called me an Earthling scumbag dock rat and said I wasn’t worthy to be crushed beneath her heel for the blood that would damage her shoes.”  You started to tremble.  “When I asked why she pulled out her sword and sliced me across the stomach.  I was going to die save for the mercy of my Galran overseers.  I was such a valuable asset to them, so they summoned the Druids for help,” you explained.  “They appeared almost immediately and healed me.  I would have died if not for them.”

The Archivist simply sat and watched you as you told your story.  He appeared to believe what you said to be truth. 

“She rose to a position of power in the Galra Empire, and is still there to this day,” you looked over at him.  He nodded his support.  “Her name is Ladnok.”

“Does Prince Lotor know of this?” he asked.  You shook your head.

“He needs to be informed as soon as you can.  Ladnok is a Commander now and will come for you once she hears you are the mated consort of the Prince.  She laid claim to you previously and will challenge him in order to win you, and then control him by threatening your life.”

“He will kill her,” you said, confidently. 

“Yes, and that will also cause the Empire further instability,” he said.

He stood and offered you more tea, which you politely declined.

“Now then, why is Prince Lotor here researching Galran Mating practices?” he asked.

“Well,” you blushed, “…he thinks he needs a way to control himself with me.  I was slightly injured the last time because he lost control and, I am ashamed to say, I caused it.  I intentionally drove him to see what his limits were.  He was unable to stop himself…” the tears gathered in your eyes and you tried to stop them, but they flowed anyway.  “Now, he tries to keep himself distant from me.  It’s as if he’s afraid of hurting me that he is purposely going to deny himself being with me again.” 

“I have something that may help you,” he stood up and walked to what you could only describe as a massively ornate cabinet.  He opened the door and pulled out a vial.

“This is a special mixture using the flower from a vine in the Denubian sector.  Place one drop of this on his tongue and it will temper his behavior.  It will offer a calming property while not diminishing desire.”

“This will make it possible to, um to…” you broke off, embarrassed.

“Successfully couple with you, yes.  He will not be as driven by lust and will be able to control himself.”  He also pulled out an ancient looking book and carried it over to the door.

“Sentry, please attend me,” he called out.  A guard approached.  “Please take this to the scribes and have them copy the ingredient list as well as instructions for this treatment.” The guard took it and left.

“I will have this ready for you before you depart today.  You will find it easy to prepare.  The mixture can also be used in candles as it will allow the scent to permeate the room and will not have to be ingested.”  You nodded in understanding.  He handed you the vial and you stuck it in your boot.  “It will keep for thousands of years, so you will have time to use it all.” He turned away, standing in front of the fire.  It was some time before he spoke again.

“Have you considered the role of children in your paring?” he asked. 

“No, honestly, I haven’t,” you answered.  “It was never a priority to me.”

 “Any children you have will be further removed from the Galran purity as well as the mating drive,” he said. 

“I have never been drawn to children like others are.  I know this is also Prince Lotor’s greatest desire, to have a large family of his own.  I will not be the one to stand in the way of his achieving that by denying his dearest wish.”  You finished the last of your tea.  “It will be my honor to serve him as well as his Empire in this way.”

The Archivist returned to face you.  He offered you his hand, helping you stand and guiding you to the door.

“There are three things you must discuss with Prince Lotor without delay.  The first is the history with your former lover, Ladnok.  He must be prepared and not caught unawares when she arrives, and she will.” 

“The second is to tell him that you are able to successfully mate as he is only half Galran and that will not cause the same complications he suffered upon his own birth.  It will be challenging because you are a human and much more fragile than most deep space life forms, but you will be successful.” 

“And third is your own concerns about bearing his children.  If they are as important to him as you believe they are you must be direct with letting him know your own desires.  It is more than simply providing heirs for the Empire.  It must also fit in the capacity for you to be a good mother to your children.  A mother’s love, or lack of it, can wound a child to its soul. You could unwittingly destroy the Galra Empire from within.”

You followed him back to the library where Lotor was ready to leave.  He was smiling at you, chest swelling with pride seeing you on the arm of the Archivist.  The sentry returned with a written scroll for you to take.  He handed it to you and the Archivist took your arm and offered you back to Lotor.  He bowed and clasped your hand, intertwining your fingers.

“Did you find everything you were looking for, your Highness?”  he asked.

“Yes, I believe the information you have shared with me will allow me to have a successful relationship with my mate, in every sense of the word.”  Lotor looked down at you, relief shone on his face.

The assistant who had met you when you arrived came rushing up, looking clearly concerned.

“Master,” he said, bowing to the Archivist.  “We have an incoming message from Emperor Zarkon.”

You both froze in place.  Your eyes wide, you looked at Lotor in panic.

“Come, we’re leaving, immediately,” Lotor said, guiding you quickly to the ship.

“We will stall him, Sire, as long as we can.  Please, hurry and leave this place before they arrive in the airspace,” the assistant called, just as the telltale sound of the one-manned fighters reached your ears.

“Run!” Lotor yelled and started pulling you along as fast as you could go.  Blaster fire was landing all around you and sending large rocks and boulders in your direction as they detonated in the ground.

You both ran up the ramp and he started the initiation sequence. 

“Prepare for immediate takeoff!” he shouted.  You strapped yourself in at the Co-pilot station and brought up the control screens.  You adjusted the shields to the top and side of the ship while you waited for Lotor to get you both airborne.

His fingers flew over the controls and within seconds you felt the planet surface fall away.  Looking above you, your heart jumped into your throat.  Zarkon’s entire fleet was here.

“Fuck!” Lotor shouted.  “This is not an ideal situation.”  The ship rocked around you both as he spun and twisted the guns around, firing on everything around you.

You began to make adjustments to the shields and realized you could simply add a modifier, making your escape a possibility.

“I’m going to modify your shields, Lotor.  It will make us invisible to their targeting system.  They’ll still physically see us, but their weapons systems won’t register we’re here.  They’ll have to manually override them…”

“Which will give us the opportunity to jump to maximum warp,” he said, laughing darkly.  “Do it!”

You quickly punched in the new line of code and the ship seemed to shimmer around you.  The deafening blasts stopped for a few moments as Lotor punched up the thrusters.  You heard the whine of the warp drive coming on line.

“Prepare yourself!  This is much harsher than my Cruiser.  Lean back and don’t move until I say!” he yelled over his shoulder.  He let out a battle cry and slammed the controls.  The ship shuddered and exploded into a burst of speed, generating G-forces like you’ve never known.

As soon as you were away Lotor tore himself out of his station and ran back to you.

“Are you alright?” he asked, with a panicked look on his face.

You started laughing.  He looked confused.

“I can only imagine the look on their faces when we disappeared from their radar!” you launched yourself into his arms.

He embraced you tightly and lifted you up, kissing along your jaw up to your ear.

“So,” he purred to you, “did the Archivist tell you what you needed to know?  Or did he simply drain all of the information from you?”

“We had a good conversation and it was a give and take,” you answered, pushing away from him.  “Please, put me down.  I have something for you,” you said, taking the vial out of your boot, smiling sweetly.

“What is that?” he asked, curiously looking the bottle over.

“This is a Galran remedy to your control situation,” you said, watching his face go from a curious nature to one of instant heat.  You opened the vial and took the dropper out.  “Open your mouth, love.  Let’s see if it’s as effective as the Archivist said it is.”

Lotor’s eyes fluttered closed as he opened his mouth, lewdly sticking his tongue out.  You placed a drop on the tip, letting it absorb into the tissue. 

His eyes snapped open and he immediately kissed you, hard.  He was overwhelmed with the passion he had been denying himself and now it was time to test the mixture for its efficacy.

“Mmm, Lotor, hey,” he kept trying to kiss you, as you were pushing him back.  “Stop, Lotor!  Knock it off!”

He threw his head back, trying to rein himself in.  Deep breaths wracked his body as he shuddered, feeling the mixture work through his system.  You took off your gloves and reached up, removing his chest plate.

“What are you doing?” he asked, trying to hold on for the full effects.  “I’m not at a safe place yet.”

“I’m catering to you, my love.  You aren’t going to do anything but enjoy what I’m about to do to you,” you said, in the most innocent voice you could.

Lotor groaned, gritting his teeth.  You pulled the shoulder armor off and then the epaulets and gloves.  Taking his hand, you walked him back to his station and slowly dragged your hands up his legs to the waist cape.  You worked quickly to drop the cape to the ground, while walking around behind him to pull the release on his body suit.  He stood there, allowing you to undress him.

 _“This is progress”_ you thought.  He was able to control himself.  Yesterday he would have ripped the suit off both of you and taken you on the floor.  Hell, yesterday he did do exactly that! 

You pulled the body suit from his shoulders and down his arms.  His eyes were closed, tightly.  You walked up and slowly traced the muscles in his abdomen, leaning forward you feathered your tongue across his nipple.

“Oh, gods!” he cried, forcing himself to keep his arms down, instead of taking over, like usual.  You started sucking around it, flicking your tongue over the nub while your hands returned to the body suit.  You pulled it down until it was at his waist and you gently helped him sit in his chair.  He was trembling.

You fell to your knees in front of him and pulled off his boots and leg armor.  It was so much easier getting him out of it now that you had practice with your own!  He was watching you, licking his lips gripping the arms of his chair as if he was trying to rip them off.  You grasped the suit and pulled it slowly down his legs, revealing his erection.  You moaned at the sight, but you had to get the suit off completely.  It would not do to get tangled in it while you were enjoying yourself.  That could be awkward.

As it came off the ankles you looked up at him, slowly sliding your hands up his legs, fingers lightly scratching his inner thighs, convincing him to grant you a little more room.  His look was pure lust, but he was still holding himself together.  You brought yourself closer and closed the space to his groin.  You looked up at him and blew on his cock.  He shivered and dropped his head back on his chair. 

Smirking, you stuck your tongue out and swiped it across the tip.  He immediately let go of the chair and gripped your hair.

“Ah, ah, now, your divine excellency, you need to put your hands back on the chair or I won’t go any farther,” you admonished.  He whimpered but you felt his hands release you.  “That’s better.”

You lapped up from the base with a flat tongue and circled around the tip before dropping your lips and giving a slight suction there. 

“Darling, please!” he shouted.  “Don’t tease me, I can’t take it!”  You could see the strain his hands were under, holding the chair and threatening to destroy it.

“Alright, hold on,” you said wickedly.  You opened your mouth wide and slowly began to slide it down his cock, using your tongue to provide a little extra stimulation, and adding a slight amount of suction to bring him pleasure.  You looked up at him and he was fighting so hard to keep under control.  Sweat was running down his face, his eyes were tightly closed, and he was gritting his teeth. 

One of your hands encircled the base of his dick while your other started gently stroking his balls, making his body quake.  You kept sliding your mouth lower until you knew you couldn’t go any farther and you sealed your lips, sucking as hard as you could while you brought your head back up leaving just the tip between your lips.  His back arched away from the chair and he shouted an incomprehensible word.

He was trying to thrust but your hands on him were holding him down a little.  This was definitely a good thing.  You lowered your head again, a little faster and then back up.  You began to pick up your tempo and he thrashed his head against the chair.  He was trying so hard to keep himself from grabbing you, his hands letting go of the chair only to return, knowing you would stop.

You pulled your lips off him and dipped your head, taking his balls in your mouth, and sucking on the skin gently, as your hand continued stroking him.  He was so close, you could tell by his breath catching and his whining getting higher pitched.

You brought your mouth back up and immediately engulfed as much of him as you could, humming and sucking, drooling around him, setting up a punishing rhythm, feeling him tense beneath you. He was crying out, his nails digging into the chair so tightly that his knuckles were turning white with the strain.

“ _Halnia!”_ he screamed, and he came, you not releasing him from your mouth, swallowing everything he gave you.  He was shaking and took one of his hands from the chair, slowly threading it through your hair.  His breathing starting to slow, and he opened his eyes.

You slowly pulled your mouth up, letting him go, and wiped your face with the back of your hand.  He was watching you.  You climbed on his legs, staying away from his groin while you were still in your armor.  His eyes were shining with such adoration, he pulled you down and kissed you deeply, tasting himself on your tongue, making him moan.

You sat back, looking at him, admiring his beautiful features.  He was smiling a very lazy and self-satisfied smile. 

“It’s been many, many years since I last let someone do that to me,” he admitted.  “ _Resh’vim_ , my darling, _"K’heles yestro-mache.”_

“I am so honored that you trusted me to do it,” you said, smirking.  “You did so well.  I’m impressed at the mixtures properties.”

“Yes,” he said, looking at you through hooded eyes.  “I can’t wait to take another dose.” 

He pulled you back down and kissed you gently, sighing happily.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galran language reminder:  
> Halnia = Fuck  
> K'heles Yestro-mache = my goddess
> 
> This chapter had a working title of Lotor Gets His Groove Back! It's nice to see our beloved Prince happy again.


	21. Tell Me A Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor is so curious about what you and the Archivist discussed. Fluffy Lotor = Happy Lotor

Lotor was dozing lightly in his chair, resting after what ended up being a very stressful day.  Finding out it was Narti leaking information, spending time in the library at Feyiv and gaining a lifetime of knowledge, escaping right under his father’s nose, and, of course, indulging in the wicked delight of your mouth.  The day was, all in all, successful.

You were at the helm and he was confident you could handle a simple flight path.  He was, admittedly, extremely curious about what you and the Archivist had discussed.  You had remained in his private study for rather a long time and it was unusual for him to have such a dedicated discussion with someone, especially someone who wasn’t Galran.  He yawned, opened his eyes, and verified all was still in order.

He straightened his legs and stretched his arms in front of him, feeling his shoulders pop with the motion.  Standing up, arching his back he began rolling his head to work the kinks out of his neck.  He turned and looked at you.  Just as he remembered, you were sitting at your station, flying his personal craft as if you’d been born to the task.  He was glad the two of you were away from the main ship for a bit.  He was going to find a safe place to land until he heard from Acxa, a place like Thayserix.  It was easy to disappear in the clouds near the planet surface, and there was so much electromagnetic interference it made the use of radar and communications nearly impossible.  It was a perfect place to hide, and, if necessary, to escape from.

He walked over to you and stood to the side of your chair, watching you, reading the monitors with you, and checking the main systems functions.  Everything appeared to be in proper working order.  He pulled his wrist up and activated the screen function, looking up coordinates.

“I’m sending our destination to the ship’s onboard computers.  We are going to lay low for a while, until I hear from Acxa,” he said, looking intently at the screen.

The data transfer showed on the mapping system.  The navigations were locked on and you would be arriving within 2 hours.  A final scan of the systems in the area coming back negative for any of the Galra fighters, Lotor breathed a sigh of relief.  You were definitely not being followed.

“Do you feel comfortable piloting a fighter of this size?” he asked, placing a hand on your shoulder.

“Yes, actually, it’s about the size of the ships we trained on in the simulators.  I did rather well with those, so it’s helpful here.”

He slowly turned your chair, offering you his hand.  He was so glad to see your smile as you looked up at him.  He hated seeing fear and hurt in your eyes, especially when he caused it to be there in the first place.  You reached up without hesitation and slid your fingers into his palm.  Instead of helping you stand, he knelt in front of you.

“Darling, I wanted to apologize to you,” he said, sincerely.  “I understand the past day has been unbelievably difficult.  You have been hurt both physically, emotionally, and all unnecessarily.”

“Lotor, I…” you started, but he leaned forward and kissed you; a swift press of his lips, enough to silence you.  He pulled back a little.

“You had to know that I have an overwhelming feeling of remorse for my actions,” he said.

“Lotor, please…” you tried, but he leaned in and kissed you again, this time a little longer.  He pulled his head back even less this time.

“You need a partner you can depend on, and I was not that person to you.  I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but I ask permission to try again?  Would you allow me to attempt to win your love and trust?”  His face was open, honest, raw.  He was begging you for another chance, when in all actuality it was you who needed to be on your knees, pleading for him to forgive you.

“Lo-tor…” you tried again, but this time he reached for you with his other hand and grasped the back of your neck, gently pulling you to him.  He kissed you deeply, apologizing for everything without words.  He was breathing roughly through his nose, his fingers caressing your neck.  He felt you shudder, and he moaned.  You reached up and threaded your fingers through the rows of braids, trying to keep from catching them and accidentally pulling them. He wrapped an arm around your waist and climbed off his knees, standing and molding his body to yours.

He touched the tip of his tongue to your lips, slowly and almost hesitantly tracing the seam, asking you for permission.  His heart soared when he felt your mouth open, answering his request and allowing him to slowly claim you.  He had missed you, feeling like this, being able to be confident with you.  His hand at your neck slowly slid up into your hair and began caressing your scalp, his claws extended, and started tracing little circular patterns there.

He felt your hand leave his braids and pinch the tip of his ear, causing him to exhale and grip your hand a little tighter, thrusting his tongue into your mouth a little harder.  He felt you moan around him.  This was exquisite.  He let go of your hand and brought his fingers to up to cup your cheek, slowly sweeping his thumb in little featherlight touches.

He pulled his face back to gaze at you and gave you a smile that would light up galaxies.  He was so elated you were still here with him.  You could have left.  You had every right to leave.  He had laid his hands on you without thought to your wellbeing.  He had been lucky you were not as hurt as you could have been.  You were looking back at him with pleasure reflecting on your face, in your eyes, through your smile. 

“ _I don’t know what it is to truly love another,”_ he thought, _“but if this is not it, I swear I will never need to look.  Nothing could compare to how complete I feel right now.”_

He stepped back a little and brought his hand down from your hair, drawing it around your shoulder, pulling you into his side.  He could feel the pressure of your arm slipping around his waist.  There wasn’t much room in the fighter, as it wasn’t meant to house soldiers for anything other than a direct combat run, but there was a little space in the rear of the cockpit to carry injured soldiers, store equipment, such as armor, and had a small built-in banquette for soldiers to rest on.  It was there he was guiding you.  He tipped his head sideways, resting it against yours, and tightening his grip on your shoulder just a little.

“Come, sit.  I’m interested in hearing about your visit today,” he said.  He felt you nod in response against his shoulder.  “It’s not everyday the Archivist entertains anyone, especially a guest who is non-Galran.  I’m intrigued.”

He sat against the wall, back in the corner against the storage cabinet that surrounded the seating area.  He settled in, pulling one leg up along the back while bending his other knee and placing his foot on the floor, giving you a nice little intimate nesting place to sit in between his legs.

His eyes were shining as you sat so achingly close to him.  He was feeling the lust start to awaken and the heat rushing through his body.  Taking a deep breath, he attempted to school himself to be present in the moment and not let his urges run away with him.  Although, he did give in just a little and tilted your face to his in order to give you a sweet kiss after you were situated.

“Well, let me just say, the Archivist is definitely more than he appears to be,” you said, hesitating a little.

“Oh, in what way?” he asked.

“He could see physical things about me through my uniform,” you said.

Lotor sat up a little straighter.  His mind started racing.  What did you mean?  Physical things?  Perhaps Ezor was right and you were carrying his child.  Was he going to be a father?  He forced himself to calm down.  He didn’t want to jump to any conclusions, but he felt a thrill of possibility rush over him.

“Oh?  What sort of things, my love?  Are you alright?” he asked, working very hard to keep his voice from betraying his jittery thoughts.

“Well, I know you’ve seen that scar on my stomach,” you said.

“I never really noticed,” he said, nonchalantly. 

You turned and raised your eyebrows, skeptically.

“Really.  You never noticed,” you said.

“Well, maybe I saw it once or twice,” he said, smirking.

“The thing is,” you said, “the Archivist could sense it.  He asked me about it as soon as we were settled.  It was the strangest feeling.”

Lotor nodded.  The Archivist knew many things and he was able to divine a bit, helping him when it came time for a Kral Zera.  It was challenging to send the call out to all comers when you didn’t have much use for keeping up with the daily happenings in the Empire.

“I would be very interested in learning it’s origins as well,” he said.  “That is, if you’re comfortable sharing it.”  He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to the side of your head and kissing your temple.

“Actually, he told me I needed to tell you about it.  The story will eventually involve you and he thought it best you knew so you could prepare.”

“Now, I’m definitely intrigued,” he said, his breath in your ear with his response.

He could feel the tension building in your body.  You were not comfortable, but you were going to tell him anyway.  You let out a large sigh and dropped your eyes to the floor.  Lotor simply waited.  You would start when you were ready.  It’s your story to tell.

“When you met me, I’ll bet you thought I was simply a dock worker at the Outpost, right?” you asked.

“It was the only place I ever saw you,” he said.  “I was only there for quick visits to verify supply routes and check on my project that Acxa is on her way to retrieve now.”

“I was more like a girl-for-hire,” you said.

Lotor stiffened up.  A paid escort.  You looked at him, noticing his expression had changed.

“No, not like that.  I was there to help the officers with celebrations, or festivals, or remembrances for battles and lives lost.  I provided the alcohol and helped with feasts.  I was there to solidify numbers of Pro-Galran revelers,” you explained, and he relaxed.

“Don’t get me wrong,” you explained.  “There were definitely those who did the same type of job I did who went above and beyond any expectations.  Sometimes they would leave with their Galran lovers and never return.  But others, used and left.  Sometimes in various states of injury.”  He saw you tip your face down, frowning and looking at the floor.  As much as he wanted to reach out, touch you, nuzzle you, kiss you, slide his hands…

He forced himself to stop that line of thinking.  As much as he physically wanted to have you, he also needed to hear what you had to say.

“Before you continue, would you please do something for me?” he asked.  You looked up at him and nodded.  “Excellent.  Would you please get that mixture from the Archivist?  I’m finding myself in need of a dose before my baser self takes over.”

You slid off the bench and walked to the drawer where you had stored your clothing and retrieved the vial. 

Lotor opened his mouth, waiting for you to administer the drop to his tongue.  Once the medicine was in his mouth, he closed his eyes and took some slow and even breaths.

“Thank you, my dear,” he said.  “This may help.  I was starting to feel like things were slipping away.”

You climbed back into your space with him.  He slowly took your hand and intertwined your fingers.

“I never partook in casual activity with any of the Galran officers or soldiers that attended our base.  It was my choice and our overseers did not force us.  They knew we would work better if those who wanted that type of attention were allowed, and others, like myself, could fade after the alcohol stopped.”

“One day, I met someone who would change my life.  A Galran mid-level officer.  Someone who is still enlisted today and is rather highly ranked,” you explained.  Lotor snorted.

“They don’t get much more highly ranked than me,” he said.

“We saw each other often, because those ships carried the main cargo transport staff.  She was one of them.”

“She?” Lotor said, now paying very close attention.  If this story was going where he was thinking, it could get very complicated.

“Yes, she and I became very close.  Our relationship lasted a long time, and we had even started discussing a possible future.  I’m sorry to say, she taught me the Galran that I spoke the other day,” you said, sadly.

“That explains a lot,” he said.

“One day, she returned to the base, and was very cold.  She told me we were done, and I was an Earthling scumbag dock rat.  I was devastated.  When I begged her not to go, she turned and sliced my stomach with her blade.”

Lotor’s eyes opened wide.  How were you still here?  He didn’t move otherwise.  He could tell there was more to come.

“My owners immediately called for the Druids.”

At that, Lotor’s whole body froze.  The witch had already put her hands on you.  She and her abominations of priests had saved your life, but in doing so it also gave her access to your mind.  It was how she was able to send the dreams, to put voices in your head in real time, to react to situations that she should have no knowledge of. 

“They instantly appeared and healed me with Quintessence.  I would have died if not for them,” you said.

You stopped speaking and were silent for quite a while.  Lotor was getting concerned and raised his hand to your chin, turning your head to face him.

“Are you alright?” he asked, quietly.

You shook your head once.  He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you back to lie against his chest.  The treatment made it possible for him to simply be with you, support you, and allow you to be comforted without the other side coming out to take over.

“The Archivist told me that she might try to come and claim me.  Once she knows I’m your consort or whatever I end up being, she will challenge you for me.  If she finds out I’m your mate…”

“She wouldn’t be able to do anything about it,” Lotor said.  “Mating takes precedence.  It wouldn’t have mattered if she won you in a game of chance or bought you for two hundred thousand GAC.  Mating overrules all.  And I have the proof with the documents I was able to procure.”

He felt you let out a sigh. 

“What if she tries to kill me?” you asked.  “It would be the perfect way to end you as well and take over the Empire.”

“ _Ver meshtis colseptera vim,”_ he said.  “Who is this person I should prepare for?” he asked.  “I do like to have time to study my opponents before I am forced to confront them.”

“Her name is Commander Ladnok.”

“She is under the Witch’s control,” he growled.  “She will be the puppet that hag uses to try and defeat me.”  He was quiet for a minute.  “I promise I will do everything in my power to protect you from them.  They are going to exploit every single loophole they think they can find.  We will have to study the records I was able to retrieve from the Archives and make sure they don’t have any other possible routes, no matter how vague.”

You went to get up but Lotor clamped his hand around your wrist, stopping you.  You looked over you shoulder at him and he was wearing a devious smirk.

“My dear, did the Archivist have anything else to say?” he asked.

“Well, um, yes, he did,” you answered.

“If you please…” he said, prompting you to tell him more.

“He said that because you are only half Galran we will not have the same complications your mother had, carrying a child of two different worlds,” you said.

“We will not have the issues my mother had because you won’t be going anywhere near the rift.  That is what caused her to have trouble, not the joining of different races,” he spat out.

He looked up at you and noticed you looked a little concerned at his change of demeanor.

“Apologies, my love,” he said, softening his tone.  “Was there anything else?” he asked.

“Yes, there was one last thing,” you said, quietly.

Lotor adjusted you so you were facing him with your legs over his.  He reached up and gently stroked your face.

“Is it so terrible you don’t want to tell me?” he asked.

“It’s not terrible, really, but it will be a discussion for another day,” you said.  “You have been given a lot of information so far.  The other is something that we can work on together.”

He took your gloved hands in his and brought your fingertips to his lips.

“If you say it can wait, then it shall wait,” he said.  “We will work through anything together, darling.  I know our rule will propel the Galra Empire to heights the Universe has never seen.  And just wait until our firstborn child takes their place in the line of succession with us.” 

He saw you nod and turn your head away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galran language reminder:
> 
> Ver meshtis colseptera vim = I will protect you


	22. You Win Some You Lose Some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You both have time to wait on Thayserix for Acxa and the Generals to arrive at Ulippa. Hmmm. However shall you occupy your time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains dialog and action directly from Voltron, Legendary Defender, Season Three, Episode Six : Tailing A Comet. I did make some minor adjustments due to my own story weaving in and around it, but if you recognize the dialog, it's not mine.

You didn’t want to talk to him about children, yet.  You had never considered you would be a mother, so you were not mentally prepared to begin planning royal bloodlines and successions.  Lotor, on the other hand, seemed rather excited by the prospect.  You saw the look he gave you, a smoldering fire in the depths of his eyes.  A child was something he desperately wanted.  And desperately wanted with you.

He nuzzled your neck and started leaving little kisses above your collar, making you shiver.  You allowed him to continue as long as he wanted. His kisses were exceptionally soft and sweet, and you wondered if this was direct effect of the medication from the Archivist. 

And then he brought his lips just under your ear and the suction became incredibly intense.  It’s a good thing you were sitting down because it would have dropped you to your knees.  He was moaning, and his hands started moving, gripping your inner thigh and then palming you through your armor.  Then his fingers threading through your hair, wrapping strands and slightly pulling for a better angle to your neck.

When he released his lips, he saw the lovely bruise starting to form.  He was proud to have marked you, especially where it would be seen by everyone.  He focused on it and his pupils dilated with the pleasure it brought him.  He was starting to let the lust take over.  It had been over a day since you had last had, what.  Had sex?  No, made love to each other.  That sounded more accurate, and for the Galra that was too much time passing between bouts to cause physical pain during the mating cycles. 

Lotor pulled you to him and he roughly took your lips, devouring you with the most delicious moans.  He was quickly becoming lost and you wondered if you needed to give him another drop of the treatment.

“Lo…oh my gods, Lotor,” you pulled your lips away from his, panting with breathlessness.  He was already making your body sing with the barest of touches in and around your armor.  “Are you still in, oh….ngh…in control, my love?”

He pressed his forehead to yours, looking deeply into your eyes. 

“Yes.  I am.”  His voice dropped into a deep growl.  “Do you want to know what I’m planning to do to you once we get to Thayserix?”  His eyes flashed with desire.  You shivered all the way to your boots.  He stood and gently pulled you up from the bench, “I’m going to take every last stitch of clothing off you, and my tongue is going to become intimately reacquainted with that lovely cunt of yours.  Tasting you again and again…until you are merely a quivering, delicious mess with nothing left but my name on your lips…”

He walked around behind you, trailing his fingers along your waist.  He leaned in and you could feel his breath along your neck, while he slowly put his arms around your waist.  His hands met in front and he jerked you back against him, giving you a small bite on your ear lobe.  He growled again, as he took one of his hands to your shoulder and jerked you back again.

“Lotor?” you asked, with a tinge of fear in your voice.  “Are you really ok?”

“Am I frightening you?  I truly don’t mean to,” he said, his voice calming a little.  “Perhaps another drop would be a good idea,” he said, releasing you so you could get the bottle.

He got down on his knees, tipped his head back, and opened his mouth, waiting for you.  You opened the bottle and put a single drop on his tongue.  He groaned and closed his eyes, running his hands up his chest and into his hair.  He was starting to pant, needing relief, and you decided you couldn’t help yourself. 

You placed your legs on either side of him, so he was kneeling at your feet.  His face was showing his desperation.  Eyes partly closed, mouth open, head back, he was so desperate he was almost unable to move.  You bent down close to his face and stuck your tongue directly into his open mouth. 

His eyes snapped open.  He wrapped his arms around you and flipped you backwards, laying you on the floor on your back and he pounced.  He was kissing every inch of your face, gripping your head with one hand while his other started to remove your chest plate.  He was making those deep growling sounds and you knew that he was so close to being out of control.  You wanted to help but didn’t want it to appear to be a challenge to him. 

You brought your hands up and started working the fasteners on his armor, just to help him so he didn’t damage it.  They had extra body suits, but not extra armor.  He was getting desperate.  You realized you had to do something to bring him back.

“LOTOR!” you screamed.  He froze, then he scrambled back, looking at you and panting hard.

“Are, did, I, are you ok?” he stuttered. 

“Yes, I am.  I need you to calm down.”  You grasped his hands.  “Focus.  Stay with me.  We can get the armor off together, ok?  Then we’ll take it from there.”

He nodded, his eyes wild, and you could see he was trying to get himself together; his breathing was calming. 

“Good.  Now, let’s take your armor off,” you said.  “If mine comes off first you won’t be able to control yourself and we know what happens.”

He nodded and closed his eyes.  You reached out for his chest plate and took it off along with the shoulder armor.  He knelt before you while you took the pieces off, visibly trembling.  You grasped his chin.

“Lotor, look at me.”  His eyes flicked up.  “Stay here with me, please.”  He nodded, keeping his eyes on your face while you kept removing piece after piece of his armor.  “Would you stand please?  I need to work on your legs.” 

Lotor scrambled to his feet, allowing you to remove the cape and to start on his boots.  He began working on your armor again and was getting a little carried away.

“Lotor…please, love,” you said, softly.  “You can do this.  Just work with me, ok?”

He slowed his hands and got your chest plate loosened, dropping it behind him.  You took his hands and held them in front of you.

“I’m going to remove your boots and leg armor now.  Would you please help me?”  He nodded and reached down to remove his boots.  You started on his thighs, pulling the pieces off as he pulled the boots.  He was standing in his body suit.

“Lotor, I have one more thing to ask, please.”  He swallowed and nodded.  “Would you please check and see how close we are to the planet?  I would think you’d like to make sure we landed there safely.”

He walked back to the cockpit and sat down at the controls.  You could see that the planet was coming up quickly, so he would be busy for a minute or two.  You started removing your armor as quickly as possible.  You knew he would be on fire as soon as he set the fighter down. 

You walked over to the banquette and started to unzip your body suit when a hand stopped you.

“Please, let me,” he said in a raspy whisper.  He was beyond needy and you were just about ready.  At least you had saved the body suits, so far.

You stood up and turned your back to him. He grasped the release and pulled it down.  He saw your muscles tense and he immediately bent, licking the skin that was exposed.  You started to pull it off, but he had other ideas.  The necklace against your skin was sending little brilliant jets of light into the darkened cabin.  He pulled one sleeve and then the other off, falling to his knees and kissing down your spine.  You threw your head back as you felt his hands come around your waist and start pulling the suit down further.  He was starting to get frantic again, so you stopped to help him.  He was still on his knees directly behind you, and he ran his nose along the small of your back, inhaling your scent.  You pulled it off your legs and turned to face him.

He immediately wrapped his hands around your waist and lifted you in the air, settling your legs over his shoulders.  He slowly bent backwards until he was laying on the floor with you kneeling over his face.  He slid one hand down your hip and grasped your ass, pulling you forward directly onto his tongue. 

“Oh, gods!” you screamed.  He started fucking you with his mouth while his hands were everywhere. 

“Lotor, stop, please,” you whined.  “Please!” 

He raised his eyes, looking at you with concern, trying to stop.

“I promise, I’ll let you finish, but let’s get you out of your suit first,” you said, but he simply ignored you after hearing you were alright and returned to tongue fucking you again.  He established a brutal pace, one hand still on your ass while his other hand was sliding up to your breasts, rubbing his thumb over a nipple and making it respond instantly.  He paused a moment and moved his hand up, placing his palm briefly over the necklace, and groaning into you. 

He swiped his tongue up to your clit and swirled it quickly, before closing his lips around you.  He sucked, flicking his tongue between his lips, causing you to arch your back and press forward.  He laughed darkly, sending vibrations through your body.  You shivered, and he decided he’d had enough teasing.  He lifted you off his face and helped you kneel.

“Please…my suit…off,” he panted, trying to unzip it himself.  You reached around him and pulled the zipper down, helping him free his arms.  He stood up and pulled the suit off, throwing it to the floor, his cock looked painfully erect.  He started to prowl towards you, when you put your hand up to his chest.

“I have a lovely idea,” you said, softly.  He raised his eyebrow at you as you took his hand.  “Come with me.”  You led him over to the banquette.  “Please lie down on your back.”

Lotor did as you asked, wondering what you had in mind.  You straddled him, with your back to him, bending down and you licked the head of his cock.  He whined, but then he grabbed your hips and pulled you back to his face, lapping at your cunt so divinely, and lightly stroking up your thighs with his claws.  You curled your hand around what your mouth couldn’t take, and you began bobbing your head, quickly, using as much suction as you could.  You had to stop every few seconds because he was driving you mad with his tongue and fingers.  He kept making such lovely noises that went right through your body, causing you to hum around him as well. 

You could tell he was so close.  You tried to scramble up and off so you could turn around, but he wasn’t going to let you.  He grabbed your thighs and held you in place, as he kept moving his tongue up and down your slit.  You shivered, as he kept moving against you getting you closer, your hips rolling as you felt your muscles clenching and finally granting you sweet release.  You threw your head back, and he felt your muscles constricting around his tongue.  He grinned as you soaked him with your orgasm.  He was really beginning to enjoy this heat cycle.

“Would you like to move down a bit lower, darling?” he asked.  You tried to do as he asked, but were having trouble moving properly, your limbs trembling and not ready to support your weight.  He chuckled and wrapped his arms around your waist, sitting up. 

Picking you up, he climbed off the bench, and carried you over to his pilot’s chair.  He sat down and lined you up with him, pulling you backwards, sliding into you with a long and deep moan that made you shiver, leaving you sitting on him but facing the controls.  He set the rhythm by lifting your hips and thrusting into you, the sounds of your coupling echoed in the cockpit.  Your little breathy cries, his growling thrusts were driving you both towards a climax.

Suddenly he stopped, gripping your waist, and standing while still being deep inside of you.  Kneeling, he placed you face first down to the floor, ass up, cock throbbing, causing him to let out a feral roar at the sight.  He immediately started thrusting, a wild exhale at every apex, control was quickly teetering away from him.  You looked over your shoulder and tried to focus on him through the haze of passion that was threatening to take you at any moment.  He was gritting his teeth, chin to his chest, eyes closed tightly with his braided hair falling around his face.  He was lost to the primal need of the mating cycle.  But, gods, this man was beautiful. 

You felt your breath coming in quick little bursts, your body seizing with that familiar and delicious feeling that you were about to come again when he reached down and gripped your waist, pulling you up against him.  You remembered this position from the first time he took you.  It must be a favorite of his.  He started nipping along your neck, tongue sliding out and leaving a wet trail that he blew on, sending goosebumps down your body. 

He quickly placed his other hand down on your clit and started to rub little circles, picking up his pace again.  You started rolling your hips to match his movement, getting closer, reaching out for that blissful release.  He was pushing into you, faster and faster, and you could feel him mouthing at your shoulder, drooling slightly and his breath hot against your skin.  His groans becoming more ragged and his fingers flew around you, circling and pressing harder, trying to bring you with him.  You felt that familiar tightening in your core, when he bit down on your shoulder, both of you suddenly releasing simultaneously, his arm becoming like steel around you.  The stone in your necklace let out a beacon of light that illuminated the room like a fireball with a resounding thunderclap.  You both felt the light blast hit you as it ricocheted around you, engulfing you and shining with a sparkling white glow.  You were immediately overwhelmed, and tears flowed down your face.  You felt a drop of liquid hit your shoulder. Turning you saw that Lotor was also similarly affected. 

He gently released his grip around you and carefully brought you both to the floor, resting you in his arms.  He was still inside you, throbbing, but slowly softening.  You had to admit, you loved that feeling.  Knowing he didn’t want to leave you, wanting to keep that connection with you as long as he could, it made you feel so complete. 

But now, you were both in mild states of shock.  What the hell happened with your necklace?  You were going to have to do some serious research.  This was obviously no ordinary stone.  He started stroking your hip in a gentle caress, bending to give you little kisses up your neck, lingering at the bright purple mark he left under your ear.  The sensitive skin causing you to moan and tilt your head, giving him access.  He brought his fingers to your chin, pulling your face around and to kiss you, gently sliding his tongue along yours, while pulling out of you. 

The com sounded.  He groaned. 

“Sir,” Acxa’s voice sounded through the ship.  “We’re approaching the targets now.  We will be engaging shortly.”

“Thank you Acxa.  Be careful.  This is a dangerous time for us.  When I was in control of the Empire, we could have taken what we needed.  Now, we must exercise extreme caution.”

“Yes, sir.  I’ll contact again when we have hands on the items.  Acxa out.”

He rested his head against yours, making a petulant sound. 

“As much as I would rather ignore that aspect of life continuing outside of your arms, I need to attend to this mission,” he said, sounding apologetic.  “Are you alright, my darling?”

“Mmhmm,” you nodded, turning in his arms to face him.  Your eyes were still shining with tears.  He smiled, the warmth of his emotions filling his face with an expression of love.  He leaned down and kissed you with a slow passion, and you felt as if you had never been as complete in your life.  You had to admit it.  There was no doubt.  You had fallen in love with him.

******************************************

Lotor was sitting in his seat at the helm.  The wickedly lovely memories from earlier activities in this very chair filled his mind.  He had to attend to the mission his Generals were on no matter how badly he wanted to remain with you.  He glanced over his shoulder, checking to see if you were still asleep.  He had left you on the bench, wrapped in a warming blanket from the soldiers’ pack, letting you rest. 

He brought his attention back to the visual before him.  He was watching from a camera on Acxa’s suit as it allowed him to give tactical advice, if necessary.  Acxa was leading the charge against Throks men, when she stopped suddenly.  Throk was standing in front of the defenses.  He had been returned to his post.  “ _This was a most interesting move by the witch_ ”, Lotor thought.  What was the motivating factor behind that decision, he wondered.  Throk immediately engaged, recognizing the Generals as being part of Lotor’s personal guard. 

Acxa was fighting admirably and suddenly it was over.  Narti had taken him over, possessing him and ending the fight.  The security was being disabled, as Throk entered the bypass codes.  Lotor was pleased at the mission’s results so far.  Things appeared to be going according to his plans.  The drone soldiers all collapsed as the system was shutting down.  He saw the orders placed to open the rooftop dome.  Excellent.  He smiled.  Now, to get them out with everything he sent them to collect.

He watched them walk down the hall to the Sincline ships, when the bay doors opened.  Lotor frowned.  The Voltron Paladins were there.  Between his team and his ships.  This was unexpected.  He watched Zethrid launch herself at them in a full-frontal attack.  Narti took out two of the Paladins while Acxa squared off with the one in red.  He noticed there was a brief moment between them of recognition.  That was something to ask her about.  They were broken apart when Ezor flew through the air, throwing her blades at him, until the Blue Paladin shot one away.  Acxa went after him. 

Ezor resumed her physical attack with the Red Paladin, avoiding his careless sword swings and tossing him to the ground, arms squeezing him to get him to drop his weapon, when it vanished and appeared in his other hand.  Lotor was impressed.  They were learning to use the Bayards.  Too bad they had no form and it was merely a defensive position.  Not trying to take out their opponent but only to survive what was being foisted upon them.  He smirked at their lack of training.

Narti was handling the Yellow and Green Paladins without much difficulty.  Zethrid was taking on a Pink Paladin?  Well, well.  This was unexpected.  He leaned forward and watched how she handled herself.  Zethrid tossed her across the room like a rag doll.  Acxa attacked the Blue Paladin, sweeping her leg out and sending him flying with the same type of kick she had done in the sparring ring against you.  Her signature move. 

Lotor swore he saw something.  The Pink Paladin.  Facial markings.  His eyes shot open in recognition. 

“She’s an Altean!” he shouted.

The Paladins all retreated with Pink picking up Blue and hoisting him to his feet.  Zethrid was going to give chase until Acxa stopped her.  “ _That’s my girl,”_ Lotor thought.  _“Keep them on track.  No mistakes, here.”_ Narti and Acxa ran forward to take their positions in their ships, flying them out into space.  Ezor should be getting the piece of the Teludav prepared to be pulled by his tractor beam, and Zethrid should be nearly to the bridge, readying his cruiser to take on their bounty. 

“ _Ah, Voltron finally makes his appearance.  Let’s see what they can do against the power of the Sincline ships,”_ he thought.  He took a brief look at you, just to make sure he had not awakened you with his earlier outburst.  Still sleeping.  He breathed a sigh of relief.  You had taken everything he gave earlier.  It had been an intense mating, but not as bad as if he had not had the elixir.  Going a day without relief during a mating cycle could be violent.  He returned to monitor the mission.  He saw them forming that blasted sword.

“Keep Voltron engaged until the shuttle is out of range,” he instructed Narti.  She nodded and began a series of evasive maneuvers, causing Voltron to give chase. 

“Do not be drawn in.  His sword strike is his most deadly blow,” he said to Acxa.  She nodded.  The two ships were trying to keep Voltron away, keep the Paladins from getting the Teludav piece.  He noticed hesitation coming from the giant mecha.  They weren’t sure what to do.  He grinned.  Now was the perfect time to play with them. 

“Acxa, keep them engaged.  Narti, start buzzing the Castle.  Let’s see how distracted they get,” he said. 

Acxa took off like a shot, and Voltron followed at top speed, like a cat chasing a mouse.  Excellent.  He was pleased at how easily they could be pulled off task.  Narti had started a half-hearted attack against the castle, but not blowing any more holes through their protective armor.  She was only there to keep them from attacking the cruiser at any rate.

Voltron hesitated again and turned back towards the cargo ship.  Acxa flew up behind them and unleashed the Sincline’s smaller weapons, scoring a direct hit.  Voltron spun around, raising their shield for protection.  Acxa was firing up their main cannon.

“We have them right where we want them,” Lotor said.  “They can either defend or go after the Teludav and leave themselves vulnerable.”  She nodded, noticing Narti taking off at top speed, heading for his Cruiser. 

The Paladins were hesitating, yet again.  Lotor was left curious at their lack of decisions on the battlefield.  If he had done anything like their apparent inability to follow any direct path, he would have been dead many times over.  _“What are they waiting for?”_   He realized they were getting ready to move.

“They’re going to attack the cruiser.  Prepare to fire as soon as the shield goes down!” he commanded.  The shield fell.

“Fire! Now!” he yelled, watching the giant weapon form on the shoulder of Voltron and take aim at his Teludav.  Acxa released the blast.  Lotor realized the colossal error that had just taken place as everything moved in slow motion.  Voltron pivoted out of the way of the blast and it made a direct hit on the Teludav piece, immediately causing it to explode in a million pieces.  His eyes widened slightly.

“Fire again!” he demanded.  Acxa’s next shot didn’t miss.  It struck Voltron directly in the chest, rendering it inoperable as she flew the Sincline ship away through the debris field to meet up with the others.  She placed it down in the docking bay of his cruiser, looking at the anger reflected in Lotor’s face on the monitor.

“Your failure is most disappointing,” he spat out.  “You will meet me near Thayserix before the Galra ships converge on your location.  No doubt they have been alerted to the attack by now.”  He snapped, slamming the screen closed.

He turned to get up and nearly jumped.  You were standing next to him, back in uniform, ready to attend to anything he needed, having seen the disaster of a mission that had unfolded.

“I cannot believe everything went to hell so quickly.  We had everything under control.”  He started to pace.  “We should have calculated any missed shots to reduce risks and potential collateral damage, but it was overlooked.”  He stopped and looked at you, eyes losing their hardened edge.  You were simply standing and hearing him.  Letting him vent his frustrations. 

He walked over to you, and you embraced him.  This was merely a setback.  He’d fought through worse before and been victorious.  They would live to fight another day and there was a positive takeaway.  He had two of his ships along with the transreality comet.  All was not lost.


	23. Time For A Field Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Lotor have been cooped up on ships for a long time, and you could both use some fresh air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Galra Language in this chapter! The translation can be found at the end of the chapter. 
> 
> UPDATE: I added rollover text for the Galran for the non-mobile users.

Lotor was definitely not happy after the partial failure of the mission.  You weren’t entirely sure what all he was doing, or what the Generals were after out at Ulippa, but he was very disappointed.  Even to the point of, what, ignoring you?  Well, maybe not ignoring actually, but the mating drive seemed to take a back seat to his brooding. 

He paced around the ship, talking to himself, pulling out schematics on his computer screens to enlarge and make alterations on.  You sat in the Co-pilot’s chair, watching him try to figure out what to do.  He was disturbed, and you did not want to interrupt his planning.  Whatever he was working on, it was obviously incredibly important to have him this riled up.

He stopped and looked at you, as if suddenly remembering you were there.  His shoulders fell, and he sighed.

“I’m sorry, darling.  I’ve been ignoring you for hours,” he said, sweetly.

“You have things to do,” you said.  “I can wait.  You do have to plan for your safety and I’m content to sit until you need me.”

“No, that is not appropriate.  You are my first concern, my first priority,” he said.

“Lotor, your Empire should be your first priority,” you said.

He let out a quick laugh.

“Only it’s not my Empire.  My Father has returned to the throne, I am no longer the Emperor Protem, and that has disrupted my short-term planning, for the time being.”  Lotor walked over to the star charts projected on the back wall by the banquette.

“I have a wonderful idea,” he said, almost joyfully.  “We’re going on a trip.  Just us, to get out of this ship for a little while. We have quite a bit of time until Acxa and the others return.”

He walked over to you and pushed you back against the seat.  He pulled your hair, forcing your head back and kissed you fiercely.  He placed his other hand down on your crotch and pressed it hard against you with an incredibly quick rubbing motion, knowing you could feel his fingers through the armor.  When he lifted his head and hand seconds after he started making your body respond, you glared at him.

“If you dare say Vrepit Sa…” you snapped.  He just grinned.

“I don’t have to.  You did it for me,” he said as he turned back toward his chair.

 *********************************

Lotor took the fighter down to a moon near Thayserix.  It was a green speck that looked more and more like earth the closer you came to it. He found a nice secluded spot and landed the ship.  He stood and walked over to you, offering his hand to help you stand.  You crossed your leg over the other, folded your arms across your chest, and looked away.

“Oh, come now, it wasn’t that terrible, was it?” he asked, with a put-upon pout.  “I mean, I barely kissed you.   Why is that so deserving of malice in my direction?”

He walked around to try to look you in the eye.  You turned your head the other way.

“Oh, I think I know what’s going on,” he said, nodding.  “You’re sulking because you’re losing.”

Your head snapped back towards him, eyes narrowing.  You launched yourself off the seat at him, pushing him forcefully into the wall.

“Listen, and listen well, Lotor,” you snarled.  “I am not to be played with.  If you want my attention that’s fine, but you are not going to continue this manipulation to stroke your own ego.  Do you understand?”

He looked at you in shock, only to have the corners of his mouth curl up, and his eyes become hooded.

“You’re sulking because you’re losing,” he said in a very low and seductive voice.

You turned away from him and stalked over to the ramp, pressing the sequence to lower it.  Lotor realized you were about to walk out on him and he rushed over to you.

“Darling, beloved, please, I’m sorry,” he said, taking your hands and kissing your fingertips.  “I was too rough, and I should not be getting that personal with this little game.  I promise I will not be as aggressive in the future.”

Your face still had anger etched in every inch of it.  He still didn’t understand.  It wasn’t the game.  It was the way he touched you, it was nearly an ownership move.  It wasn’t playful.  It felt like a reminder for you to keep in your place.  It was also the flippant answer as he walked away.  You gritted your teeth and glared daggers at him.

He looked at you, surprised.  He was not used to this type of reaction, from anyone.  You heard the ramp settle on the ground.  Yanking your hands out of his you spun on your heel and stormed down the ramp.

Lotor was completely stunned.  He wasn’t sure what he had done.  Were you truly this angry with him?  The game had been mutual but now?  He stood there, your absence hit him like a meteor strike in an uncharted shower.  He raced down after you. 

You had made it a good three leagues away, making him run to catch you.  The moon you were on was lush and green.  Breathable atmosphere, and tall flowering trees in abundance.  He tore through the field of wildflowers after you.

“Please!  Wait!  I am sorry, truly,” he called to you.

You stopped suddenly and turned to face him as he caught up with you.

“And why are you sorry?” you asked.

“I disrespected you.  I should not be treating you in this fashion,” he dropped to his knees in front of you. “Please, don’t leave, I’ll try to be better.’  His eyes were looking at you, so hopeful.

You sighed.

“Lotor, please understand.  I am angry because you are playing with something that should be precious to you.  It makes me feel trivialized.  Like I’m an object, a possession.  Owned.”

“But it doesn’t mean that at all,” he said.  “I would never objectify you.  You are a warrior, you are my savior, _K’heles honestra_ , I adore you.”

He stood up and lifted his hands to your face.  He slowly and reverently brought his lips to yours.  The wildflowers and grasses moved around you, his hair loosely dancing in the slight breeze, while the sunshine was nice and warm on your skin.  He brought an arm around your shoulders, pulling you gently to him while he kept kissing you with little sweeps of his tongue.  This was more elegant than yesterday.  He was showing you his true feelings, apologizing to you, loving you.

When he finally pulled back, he saw that your face no longer had the total aggression he had earned just minutes before but had not yet released all of your anger.  He sighed and embraced you, laying his cheek across your head and just breathing with you. 

“Would you please come with me?” he asked, holding out his hand.  “I have someplace special I want you to see.”

You nodded and took his hand.  He slowly walked with you through the fields, taking you to the trees, where you could hear water running down rocks, like a waterfall.  You walked into a clearing and there was a beautiful basin of clear water near the stream that was being fed by the water you’d heard from the distance.   

He helped you climb down the large boulders that surrounded the shoreline, taking your hands, helping you with your footing.  He was hyperaware and wanted to make sure he showed you with every movement how treasured you are.  His eyes never left your face.  Once your feet were secure, he lifted your hand to his lips, and kissed the back.  He was going to be the perfect Prince and gentleman.  No mistaken intentions.

Now that you were on the ground next to him he started to remove your chest plate.  You immediately glared at him and batted his hands away.

“My love, I’m going to take care of you.  Please, let me do this?” he asked, nearly begging.  “We have been without a proper bath for a bit and I also want wash our body suits.”

Once you realized he was doing it with a more practical intention, no matter what the outcome ended up being, you nodded and dropped your hands.  He resumed taking your armor off, slowly, without any move that could be mistaken for aggression.  He set them down on the boulders behind you, carefully arranging them so they didn’t slide off and fall into the crevices. 

Once you were down to your body suit, he began removing his own armor and placing it near yours.  He didn’t want to allow his mind to wander and reduce himself to a lustful mess.  He knew that he was walking a very fine line with you.  He didn’t want to meet the angry tigress, who was lurking just below the surface, for a second time.  He was sure he would be unable to convince you of his sincerity again.  You were fierce when you were angry.  It made him crazy with desire, but he also knew that he had to be careful.  You were not Galra, and the same ideas that lit his body on fire were not yours.  Today you were lashing out from a place of pride. He had been too careless, too cold, not realizing how his actions were being interpreted.  A Galra mate would have tackled him and fucked him to the point of passing out.  You, on the other hand, were incredibly offended.  

He looked at you, turning around and lifting his hair.

“Would you be so kind?” he asked.  You nodded, the anger was slowly ebbing from your face.  He felt the zipper release him and he kept breathing steadily, not going to that place his body so wanted him to go.  He dropped his arms.

“Now, you,” he said, turning you and unzipping your suit.  He tried to remove himself from the situation as well as he could, so he could keep himself under control.  He was going to help you clean yourself, but if you wished any further activity, well, he would have you make those overtures.  He turned from you, letting you remove your own suit while he walked a short distance away. 

He saw you, out of the corner of his eye, looking at him with a slightly worried look on your face.  What were you concerned about?  He was not going to ask.  If you wanted him to know, you would tell him.  He sighed and wished Ezor was here.  She was so helpful when it came to figuring you out and how to help when he was making things worse.  Somehow, he started getting the feeling that he might be doing just that right now. 

He removed his own suit and came to collect yours.  He was going to wash those first, so they could dry in the sun while he took care of you.  Dropping into the water, Lotor scrubbed the suits in the clear water, beating them against the rocks and then wringing them out so they could dry.  Then he turned to look at you.  You were sitting on one of the boulders with your arms across your chest, looking upset.  He couldn’t help but wonder what he had done this time.

“Come, darling,” he said raising his arms to you.  “I’ll help you.  It’s a little slippery here and I would hate to see you injured.”

You climbed down and took his hands.  He slowly lowered you into the water, against him.  He gently enfolded you in his arms, placing soft little kisses around your face.  Nothing hurried, just taking his time to appreciate you.  Suddenly he felt you stiffen up and let out a cry.  His eyes widened, and he pulled his head back. 

Tears were dripping down your face, and you tipped your head down.  He immediately became very concerned.

“Please, _K’heles trahme,_ what is it?” he asked, softly.  Placing his fingers under your chin he raised your face to look at him. 

“I’m sorry, Lotor, I don’t know what’s come over me,” you said, trying to keep yourself together.  He brought his hand out of the water and ran his fingers through your hair to comfort you.

“No, that’s a lie.  I do know what’s wrong,” you said.  “I’m so, so sorry but I couldn’t tell you everything the Archivist and I discussed.”  You looked up at him, and he could see you looked ashamed.  He pulled you with him to a submerged boulder where he could sit down and rest you in his lap.  If the information was this upsetting perhaps, he should be seated when he heard the news.

“There were three things the Archivist wanted me to discuss with you.  The first was about my scar, which I did.  The second was about the ability for us to physically have children.  But the third was more for me, and it was a warning.”

Lotor’s eyes widened at that.  A warning from the Archivist was something to be concerned about indeed.

“I, I…” you tried to get out your thought, but the tears simply started to fall again.  Lotor was starting to become afraid.  You brought your hands up to cover your face as you started to sob, a gut wrenching crying as if your heart was breaking.  Lotor wrapped his arms around you and rocked you back and forth, trying to calm you.

“It’s alright, whatever it is we will face it together.  It will be ok, shhh,” he whispered.

You tried to look at him again, but as soon as his eyes met yours, he saw you look away.  Something was bothering you on a deep level and it made you so guilty that you couldn’t even look at him?  He was going to have to be careful.  He held you and let you cry until he felt you calm, and your breathing evened out. 

“I don’t know if I want to be a mother,” you said, quietly.  Lotor froze.  It was about children.  His children, with you.  His opportunity to be a father.  He was now feeling like he was about to walk across a river of fire, knowing his potential line could be in jeopardy.  He could have children with others, but they would not be his and yours, the mated pair, the connected souls.  You would still be a mother in name only and what if you didn’t want them around?  Would you forbid their presence?  Lotor’s heart sped up.

“I see,” Lotor said, calmly.  “Is this what the Archivist said we should discuss?” he asked.

“Yes,” you said.  “He told me that the power of a mother’s love, or lack of it, could wound the soul and even destroy the Empire from within.  I’m so afraid I would do that.  I don’t know how to be a mother.  My parents abandoned be at the outpost when I was a very young child. I don’t even remember them.”  He felt your breath hitching again, and he rubbed his hand up and down your back, trying to calm you.

“Dearest, we are in the same situation,” he said.  “My mother died before I was born.”

You pulled your head away from his chest, looking at him incredulously.

“How is that even possible?” you asked.

“My mother, Honerva, was dying due to the high levels of exposure during her research into Quintessence,” he said.  “She was completely convinced that the only way for her to survive was to be taken to the rift, which my father did.  She died but the Quintessence was able to bring her back somehow.  She had always believed that Quintessence was life.  I had been exposed to it because she was pregnant with me when Zarkon took her directly to the Rift to save her.”

He pulled you a little closer and rested his face on the top of your head.  His hair was blowing in the light breeze, and you could feel it wrapping around you both before flipping up to catch the light. 

“My father is quite another story.  He also perished in the rift.  Both of my parents were brought out by Voltron at that time.  My father was one of the original Paladins.  It was how they were able to enter the rift in the first place.  Those ships that I had my Generals retrieve on their mission are built from the same material as Voltron.  I intend to try to continue my mother’s work and get an unlimited supply of Quintessence for the Empire.  If that can be accomplished, we will no longer have to concern ourselves with an endless war.”

You were stunned.  Lotor was sharing details with you about his plans.  Details you were sure that none other knew.  His parents?  The ships?  The Quintessence field?  And all because you were unsure if you could actually be a good mother to his children.  You were both broken.  Perhaps you could help each other and actually be the parents a child would deserve.  Lotor was obviously a loving and caring individual, albeit he had his issues with certain aspects of his delivery.  And you, you had always tried to help others, caring for them and teaching when you had the opportunity.  Perhaps you were being a bit…foolish. 

You looked up at him, and he was looking off in the distance, his mouth set in a grim line.  You reached up and stroked his cheek.

“You know, there’s a chance we could be the best parents the universe has ever seen,” you said. 

He looked down at you, naked in his arms, and you realized that you had been sitting with him like this for nearly a half hour and yet he hadn’t made any moves except for comforting you.

He ducked his head and kissed you softly.  You both were enjoying the quiet affirmation of that token.  Breaking the kiss, he lifted you from his legs and stood up, taking your hand.

He took you out a little ways into the basin and picked you up but maintaining your body weight in the water.  He slowly lowered your head back to submerge it, wetting your hair.  Carrying you over to the river banks he reached out and pulled a fruit from one of the trees there. 

“This fruit contains a milk that has cleaning properties, like that, what is it, coconut milk I see at the Earth outposts?  It will cleanse and not damage the water here.”  Sitting down in the sandy shallows he positioned you in his lap and prepared the fruit. He broke it open and poured the contents into your hair, massaging your scalp and helping work out the stress you had been carrying.  He slowly lowered you back into the water, rinsing your hair and allowing you to rest.  He took one of the halves of the fruit and placed it against your lips. 

“Try a bit of this.  It is sweet yet has a little tartness.  I enjoy them very much.”  You opened your mouth and took a bite.  It immediately reminded you of dragon fruit from the Galaxy Garrison traders that made it out your way every two years or so.  Lotor couldn’t help himself.  He bent down and kissed you passionately but with little pressure.  He was still concerned you might be upset, but he was thinking now that the majority of your aggression had been dealt with, it would be safe to continue.

He was surprised when you pushed yourself off his lap and out of his arms.  What was this?  You reached up and grabbed a piece of the fruit and switched positions with him.  You slowly dropped his head into the water, making sure to get all of his hair wet.  You proceeded to wash his hair for him as he had done for you.  The only difference was as you massaged his scalp, he was making the most delicious noises while trying to allow you to actually clean him. 

As soon as you had rinsed his hair, he looked at you, pulling you down to a kiss that immediately felt different.  His passion was awakened, and he was climbing out of your lap, crouching over you, and sliding his hands under the crook of your knees and your back.  He carried you out of the water and laid you in the soft grasses along the river bank.  It was lovely and warm under your back.  He positioned himself against your side, leaning over you, and started gently tracing your hip with his hand while kissing up your neck. 

“Would you please roll onto your stomach for me, love?” he asked, quietly, blinking slowly at you.

You did as he asked and felt him climb over you, straddling you.  He placed his hands on your shoulders, beginning to rub your muscles, and massaging your back and neck.  He was also placing little kisses and licks to your skin, which caused you to let out a low moan.  His attentions felt so wonderful and you knew he had made a forgivable mistake earlier.  He was trying to make up for his lack of understanding about your race and culture, and you needed to be more tolerant, so you could learn what was normal for his.  The learning curve was going to be more of an interstellar arc, but the two of you would be able to work through it together.  Well, as long as you could watch your temper.

He worked his way down your back, sliding his hips down your legs and resting his chest against you, adding little nips to his massage.  He had repositioned himself and slid his knee between your legs, opening you to allow him entrance.  You arched your back and pulled your hips up which gave him the space he needed, and he slowly slid into you.  His hands continued to work on your shoulders and your neck, all the while he set up a lazy rhythm, and continued his little bites to your neck.

You let out a deep breath and stretched your arms out to your sides.  He began to go a bit quicker, a little harder, and his own sounds of affection were being growled in your ear.  He was losing the ability to focus on the massage any longer and grasped your hands, threading his fingers through yours, thrusting deeper, his teeth nipping your shoulder, face nuzzling your neck, his tongue tracing down your ear causing you to shiver.  He chuckled a deep and highly sensual laugh at your reaction.  You felt yourself starting to tighten, muscles bunching and suddenly all you could see were stars floating in front of your eyes, while his pace became ever faster.  He began to lose that steady rhythm, shuddering, and then those teeth in your shoulder while he flooded you, coming so deeply inside. 

“ _K’heles yestro-mache,”_ "he said, “I, I…” he trailed off.  He pulled himself out of you, releasing your hands and helping you roll onto your back.  He looked deeply into your eyes.  What he said next stopped your heart and made it want to fly.

“ _Ver mestana vim, K’heles Honestra,”_ "and kissed you with all of the passion he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galran to English:  
> K'heles Honestra = my mate  
> K'heles trahme = my dearest  
> K'heles Yestro-mache = my goddess  
> Ver mestana vim = I Love You


	24. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Lotor are waiting for his Generals to arrive, and are enjoying your time together. Until they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: Rollover text has been included in this chapter, but the translation is in the End Notes for Mobile Users.

You had the overwhelming urge to sneeze from something tickling your nose.  You brought your hand up to rub it away only to discover it had already moved.  You slowly opened your eyes to a very bright light, and you tried to figure out where you were.

Lotor’s arms tightened around you as he shifted in his sleep, resting his head against the top of yours. Oh, that’s what it was.  His hair cascading down his forehead was blowing in the slight breeze and would end up in your face with certain little gusts.  You took in a deep breath and sighed.

He had picked you up from the riverbank and you both curled up under a tree in some of the soft grass to rest.  The body suits should be dry by now, you assumed.  You laid there in his arms listening to the breeze.  The sun was shining through the trees and was shimmering on your skin as the wind made the leaves dance above you.  There was such peace here, and you never wanted to leave.  Lying in the shade, in the arms of a beautiful man who happened to be a Prince, who had said he loved you.

Your eyes shot open.  He said it!  He declared his intention!  It was a part of the Galra mating tradition that mates were not promised until love had been declared.  Some mating pairs never got that far.  It was simply enough for them to participate in the physical act.  Others would initiate the joining later, once they discovered that it was their true path.  For the Prince, it happened rather quickly.  You didn’t fear that it was an impulsive decision simply due to your proximity.  It was because it appeared to be predestined. He was acting the way he was because, to him, this was simply accepted and physical law.  It was up to you now to reciprocate.  No witnesses were needed, you could, in effect, simply be considered joined as life partners with a simple promise ceremony.  You weren’t sure if you were ready for that, yet, but you also didn’t want to break his heart by not giving him a proper reply.

Without any acknowledgement it would be easy for him to consider his declaration rejected.  He had already shown you just how important you are to him.  He hadn’t returned you to Ulippa after you gave him the news you shared.  He was ready to turn his entire crew and ship upside down for you.  He made you a member of his elite force.  He marked you.  He had washed your hair.  He said he loved you.

You were content to rest in his arms.  He had pulled his leg up and wrapped it around yours, like he needed to be touching as much of you as he could while he slept.  You could smell that scent of cinnamon around you.  It was subtle, but still there.  

You looked up into his face and marveled at how peaceful he looked.  His eyes were shifting beneath the lids, his lips slightly parted, a light rumble from his chest every now and again that sounded suspiciously like a cat’s purr.  You smiled.  He had completely surrendered to you.  Open.  Vulnerable.  In love.  This man, he was such a complex being, going through tortures and wars, death and destruction, but could have such a soft hand with you.

You shifted a little in his arms to have a better look at him and to just enjoy watching him sleep.  You felt guilty after your earlier outburst.  He had rushed to you, afraid you were leaving.  No, not just leaving.  Leaving Him.  The look of fear and his begging when he caught up to you in the field, the promise to try and be better made your heart ache.  You had driven him to a dark place and he was frightened of being alone, without you. 

You knew it was more than simply being due to his affections, though.  If you left him the Galra mating drive would eventually consume him. He would try to find relief in various ways only to be denied.  You’d heard the stories at the outpost.  Some turned to every drug available in strange and potent combinations only to have it kill them.  Others kept taking partner after partner, losing their minds when none could satisfy them like a mate did.  Others still would be locked away for their own protection in solitary, dying alone and screaming in madness. 

You looked up at him.  You had made your choice.  You knew what had to happen.  If you didn’t the universe could suffer, and he would be caused an eternity of pain…  He loved you.  And you were so in love with him.

His eyes were open, looking back at you, his lips smiling a tender little grin.  You reached up and gently twisted his bang around your fingers.

“Just what is going through your mind to have you so preoccupied, my darling?” he asked.

“I’m just enjoying being here with you.  It’s the most beautiful and romantic place I think I’ve ever seen.  I just never thought of you and romantic in the same sentence before,” you said, smirking cheekily.

“I can be incredibly romantic,” he said, pouting.  “I just never needed to be until now.”  He huffed.  “Could you imagine, me offering Sendak a rose before battle?  A kiss to the hand of the fighter in the ring before they try to separate my head from my body?”

You giggled, and his pout disappeared into a deep laugh.  He started tracing your face with his hand. You watched as he looked like he was trying to commit you to memory.  You turned your face and licked along his fingers, sucking them into your mouth.  His eyes closed, and he moaned softly.  You felt his body shudder against you and he wrapped his leg a little tighter.

“Oh, gods, what you do to me…” he whispered.  He pulled his fingers from your mouth and immediately replaced them with his tongue.  He kissed you so deeply, the passion igniting a fire in your body, his hands turning you towards him so he could mold his body to yours.  You released his hair and slid your fingers down to his ear, scratching down the back.  He made a delicious sound, tongue involuntarily thrusting into your mouth matching your stroke.  You kissed him back with passion and sucked on his tongue which made him shiver.  You suddenly realized you didn’t have the elixir from the Archivist and slowly removed your fingers from his ear. 

He reached up and took your hand, lacing your fingers together.  He pushed you onto your back and ran his hand down your side, slowly.  You broke the kiss and laughed.

“What is so funny?” he groaned, kissing your cheek.

“That tickled!” you exclaimed as he brought his hand back up to do it again, with a mischievous grin.

“Really, now?” he said.  “Hmm, so, you like this?”  He started to dance his fingertips across your side.  You broke into peals of laughter, trying to get away from his hands.

He was genuinely smiling as the tickled you.  You tried to grab his hands, but he was too quick, finally taking both wrists in one of his hands and holding them above your head, resuming the slow caress down your side to your hip.

His fingers started sliding to your stomach, keeping to the slow touches and little patterns he was drawing on you.  You moaned lightly, and he bent his head back to yours, kissing your cheeks.

“Lotor…mmmm,” you tried to get your thoughts together.  “I…I have a…oh gods…I have a question,” you finally sputtered out.

“Yes, my love?” he asked between kisses.

“Oh, ngh, please…,” you begged, and he smiled against your skin.  He was enjoying the fact he could do this to you.  “Earlier…,” you took a deep breath, “were you purring?  Or was that snoring?”

“Mmmm, most equivocate it to purring,” he kissed up to your ear, biting the lobe, “like this.”  He started that low rumbling in his chest, and you felt it go right through you, causing you to shiver.  Suddenly you felt your body clamping down, and you were throwing your head back and gasping for breath.  The world was spinning.  Did you just?  No… you couldn’t have.

He laughed darkly in your ear, sucking on the lobe he had bitten, using his tongue to trace every ridge.  Did you just come based on his purring alone? He raised himself up and slid down your body, pushing your legs apart, needing to see for himself the slick wetness you had just released.  His eyes widened, and he immediately closed the distance, his tongue darting everywhere. He wanted to taste everything you had given.  You were whimpering and trying to move your hips, but he held you in place, his mouth making love to you and his tongue thrusting inside of you roughly.  He formulated a hypothesis in his mind, and now he was going to test it. Suddenly he purred against you, his tongue acting as a relay sending the vibrations rumbling to your very core.  You grabbed his hair and screamed, coming again, soaking him, your scent overwhelming him as he intensified his pace and pressure. " _Well, well, well,"_ he thought. His research passed the first test. Now to repeat it in order to verify and prove his theory. He wanted to see just how much pleasure you could stand, and he was going to keep giving it to you. 

Your body was shaking, you couldn’t take anymore, but he wasn’t stopping.  He withdrew his tongue from you with a delicious twist, dragging it up to your clit and circling it slowly.  His fingers took the place of his tongue and slid two of them in, setting an excruciatingly leisurely pace.  His tongue and mouth, however, were much more aggressive.  He was alternating between sucking you and flicking over you with his tongue.  You were so far gone, everything that existed was with this man who was doing these deliciously lovely things to you.  He closed his lips around your nub and purred again.  You felt your body fall apart into a thousand pieces and your vision immediately went dark.  You remember something like this happening before…

*******************************************

Lotor felt your body go slack and he grinned.  Three times.  Not bad.  But he would help you learn to take more.  He couldn’t help it, but he was so enamored by your taste, he would keep you coming as long as he could.  His face and hair had been soaked by you, enough that he was tempted to go back to the river and wash his hair again.  Perhaps later, you could do it for him. Your scent was what had him destroyed.  He couldn’t get enough of you.  It was madness.  Every drop he wrung out of you was only enough to whet his appetite for more.

Now, however, he had a much more pressing need.  He was so hard and throbbing he could feel his blood pumping through him.  He couldn’t wait.  He crawled back over you, lifting one of your legs behind the knee and slid into you easily.  He pushed gently and started giving delicate little thrusts, seeing how much he could do before you awakened.  He hoped you wouldn’t be angry at him for continuing to make love to you.  He was losing himself to the lust.  The mating cycle was about halfway over and would only intensify as he got the closer to the end.  The main purpose of the mating was to secure progeny.  He was lost to that ancient drive. 

He started to pick up his pace, feeling your body reacting around him, even in the state you were in.  His eyes rolled back, and he took a deep breath, saying goodbye to his last shred of control.  He couldn’t help himself as he thrust harder and faster, hips moving quickly, pistoning into you.  He started biting against your neck and shoulder, leaving little marks from his fangs all over you.  You started to stir under him.  He was so lost to conscious thought that he couldn’t have stopped if he wanted to.  Your eyes had opened slightly, and you began to cry out loudly with high pitched whines in the rhythm of how hard he was fucking you.  It was amazing. You felt like every nerve was on fire. 

Seeing you were awake he started to exhale and groan with each thrust.  You wrapped your legs around his waist and secured your ankles in the small of his back, pressing against him with your heels, enticing him to go deeper.  He dropped his head to your neck, sucking the bruise he had left earlier, the sensation overwhelming.  He felt a knot trying to form, but he couldn't risk being stuck on the shoreline without a way to defend you. So, he decided to try his new trick one more time. He drew his nose up to your ear, and bit it, letting out an intense purr that moved through you both. 

“LOTOR!” you screamed, as your body had clenched so tightly around him it was almost painful, legs wrapped around him, hands gripping his biceps The breath was knocked out of him with the power of his orgasm that threatened to steal his own consciousness.  You had fainted again. His theory was now a proven fact. Incredible. He had the power to make you come with his purring vibrations alone. He leaned over you, gently kissing your face, until he heard a sound behind him.  Someone was coming.  He tensed up until he saw who it was.

Acxa was standing there with Ezor, who was holding your clean and dried body suits.  Ezor had that look of fear on her face again.  She was there the last time Lotor had gotten too out of control for his own good. 

“Is, is she ok, Lotor?” Ezor asked quietly.

“Yes, I believe she is fine, if not merely exhausted,” Lotor said, confidently.  “I think we should get back to the Cruiser, so we can get her to bed.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, sir,” Ezor said, stepping forward and helping to disentangle you from Lotor so he could get up.  "I think she needs a soak in the therapy baths." Taking the suit from her he started putting it on and turned his gaze to Acxa.

“I’m expecting a full debriefing on the failure of your mission,” he snapped.

“You witnessed the entire thing, sir.  I don’t know what more you wish to know,” Acxa replied.  “You told me to fire on Voltron.  I did as commanded.  He moved.  It wasn’t an anticipated action.”

“Except now we’ve lost a large and substantial piece of the Teludav,” he said.  “Those aren’t readily available and now we have to try to find another to replace it.  It has set us back months.”

Ezor had leaned down and picked your unconscious form from the ground.  The bite marks were easily visible all over your body.  She glanced up at Lotor.

“Sir?  Did you lose control again?” she asked.  She looked shaken.

Lotor stopped arguing with Acxa to stop and take a closer look at you.  He was disturbed at the number of wounds he had given you in his lust.  It was enough that he immediately became concerned about you.  What had he been thinking?  He caused you to lose consciousness and continued to take you anyway.  What was he becoming?  His eyes widened as he began to panic.  What had he done to you? His love?

“Sir?” Ezor said as she noticed Lotor starting to fold in on himself.  “Acxa, intervention!  I’ll take care of the cupcake.”  She turned and carried you to where they had landed Lotor’s Battle Cruiser.

“Zethrid!” Acxa called out.  “We need you!  NOW!”

Zethrid ran up and saw that Lotor was going out of his mind with fear and shock, and she punched him in the shoulder, knocking him to the ground.

“STOP IT!” she shouted at him.  “YOU HAVE TO PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!!!”

He was looking up at her, eyes focusing and returning to normal, and breathing stabilizing.  She was exactly right.  He would never be able to function if he continued to allow himself to fall apart.  He realized you both would have to be more careful and never, ever be without that elixir.  One of these times he was going to go too far, and you might not survive.  He thought he could control himself.  Now that he was over the panic, he felt ashamed.  A single tear dropped from his eye.

“What is _wrong_ with you?” Acxa spat at him.  “You have never reacted like this.  Even the mating cycle can’t be this powerful.”

He looked up at them both.

“ _Ver mestana vis.  Ver aklesh vis de’vithna,”_ he explained.

Acxa froze, but Zethrid had a short answer.

“About time,” she said, turning around and walking away.

“So, that’s it, then,” Acxa said.  “This is where we end our adventures to take over the Empire.”

“I don’t know why you think that, Acxa.  You know me better than that,” he said, pulling himself off the ground from where Zethrid pounded him down.

“Seriously?” she shouted.  “You can barely get yourself off the ship!  You can’t do anything but think with your dick!  This is going to be the end of us because you cannot be in command while your head is back in your chambers mindfucking her!”

“How dare you?!” he roared at her.  “You challenge me over my own command?  Are you declaring a mutiny?”  His eyes were filled with pure hatred. 

She saw just how much she had pushed him.  She fell to her knees in supplication.

“No, sire,” she bent her body low to the ground. He had every right to detain her, to lock her in the brig back on the Cruiser.

“This is the second time you have questioned my ability to lead, and yet it is by your incompetence that your recent mission was a failure.”  He was positively seething, his voice a low and dangerous growl.

He was pacing around her, as she continued laying on the ground.  She was trembling.  She knew her life was in his hands.  He could kill her, he could turn her out of his team which would result in her having nowhere to go, or he could forgive her.  She was hoping for the latter.  Her com went off.

“Sir?” It was Ezor, murmuring quietly.  “You might want to come to the ship.  Quickly.”

Lotor looked at her.

“You will retrieve my fighter and dock it back on the ship.  Then we will have a chat about what to do with your recent insubordination.  Do I make myself clear?” he demanded.

“Yes, sire.  I’ll do as you command,” Acxa said, letting out a sigh of relief as he walked away from her and towards the ship.

*****************************************************

Ezor had gotten you onto the ship and into the med bay.  She filled one of the therapy tanks with water and the medication to help with the wounds, and slowly slipped you in it.  She was leaning against the side of the tub, her arms folded across the top and resting her head on them.  She was very concerned about you.  You seemed to be really taking a beating at Lotor’s hands, as well as other parts of him.  You had so many bite wounds.  She got a cloth, soaked it in the water, and started to treat your neck.  You groaned and rolled your head back, cracking your eyes open a little.

“Hi Ezor,” you croaked.  “Did he do it again?”

“Yes, he did,” she said, sadly.  “Seriously, how are you managing to keep up with him?”

“Well,” you said, shifting painfully in the water, “when we use the elixir he is mostly in control, but we forgot to take it…”  You trailed off, remembering how you had stormed off the ship in the first place. How you had been so angry for such a stupid reason.  How you forced him to his knees in front of you, begging you not to leave and he would be better.

You started sobbing.  He told you he loved you after what you had done.  How could he?  You had seriously threatened to hurt him by walking away, even though you know what it could do to a Galra to lose his mate.  You nearly condemned him to death.

Ezor walked away for a moment, you could hear her muttering something, but returning with a glass that had some pink colored liquid.

“Here, cupcake.  Drink this and you’ll feel better,” she said, offering it to you.  You looked up at her.

“He told me he loved me,” you said, trying to put yourself together. 

“No!  He didn’t!” Ezor exclaimed.  She started dancing around the room.  “He did?  What did you say?  Was it in Galran?  Are you going to have a promise ceremony soon?  Tell me you’re not pregnant.  Are you?  Did he purr?”

She was so excited and beyond giddy.  She wanted to see you and Lotor have your promise ceremony as soon as possible.  He deserved it, and you made him extraordinarily happy. 

“I didn’t give him my answer,” you said, quietly.  Ezor stopped her dancing, looking at you with a shocked look. 

“But, why?” she asked.  “Don’t you love him?”

“Yes, but I wanted to tell him at the proper time,” you said.  “It didn’t feel right.”

You heard him clear his throat.  He was standing over by the door, still only wearing his body suit.  His hair was flowing down around his shoulders. 

“Ezor, I believe I need a minute with my beloved,” he said, quietly.

“Sure!  Absolutely!  I’m gone, right now!” she nearly ran from the room.

Lotor walked out of the shadows.  His face was shining with happiness.

“Is it true?” he asked, voice full of hope.  “Did you mean it?”

“Lotor…” you said, exhaling his name like a prayer.

He jumped into the therapy tub with you, taking you in his arms.  His eyes focused intensely on yours.

“ _Ver mestana vim, K’heles Honestra.  Ver taresh er vim,”_ you told him in perfect Galran.

He closed his eyes and kissed you so deeply, and you kissed him right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galran Language Translator:  
> Ver mestana vis = I love her  
> Ver aklesh vis de'vithna = I told her this morning  
> Ver mestana vim = I love you  
> K'heles Honestra = My mate  
> Ver taresh er vim = I belong to you


	25. Detente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor was prepared to let go of part of his past, until things changed. Sometimes life finds a way to work out after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the long awaited update; apologies for the delay. I have the roll-over translator activated, but it's only one phrase this time, and the translation is in the end notes, for all of you phone users.

Lotor held your hand as you walked down the hall from the med bay towards the bridge.  Now was the time to put his plans into action.  He had two ships.  He needed a third, but he had the comet.  The only thing lacking was the labor force to build it. 

The Generals all stopped and saluted as he stepped through the door.  Ezor was practically glowing with excitement.  She knew you both had declared.  Soon the ceremony would follow, well, in normal tradition.  Honestly, though, nothing about the two of you was normal.

“Lotor?” you asked him, looking up at him.  “I beg for your permission to speak to the Generals privately.”

He raised his eyebrow, tilting his head at you. 

“My love?” he questioned.

“Please?” you brought his hand to your lips and kissed it.

Zethrid gasped loudly at such a forward intimate touch in front of them.  Lotor turned to her.

“Zethrid, as my mate she has leave to touch me however she chooses,” he said, turning his hand and placing his palm gently against your face.  “You _must_ do some reading of the mating culture and how it applies to royalty.  It will allow you to not be shocked so easily.”

“Sir, I understand.  It’s just, so weird to see it with you,” she said, making him chuckle. 

“I can appreciate that.  It’s been a very long time since you’ve seen me with an equal.   But keep in mind, a mate is an equal, but an equal is not a mate.  There is a profound difference.”

You looked up at him, with a mischievous grin.

“So, I can touch you whenever I want?” He nodded.  “How ever I choose?”  He turned his head a little and gave a short nod.

“But beware, my darling.  I can also reciprocate.  It’s how you ended up in the med bay one time,” he said, grinning dangerously.

“Oh, right.  I remember…,” you trailed off, thinking of that damned medicine.  “May I please have a short private conversation with them, my Lord?”

He turned to face you directly and took both of your hands in his.  Acxa rolled her eyes, while Ezor grabbed Zethrid’s arm, expecting an announcement of the promise ceremony, and trying to keep her emotions under control.  Narti had not moved an inch.

“I’m telling you again, this time with witnesses, you are not to address me with titles.  I am Lotor to you, my darling.  Using my title separates us even father apart than our heritage does.  I’m a half-blooded Galran with Altean blood.  You are a human from a planet so small and far away our Empire thinks the citizens there have no discernable strengths and doesn’t even consider it worth the trouble to conquer.  We need to rise above that if we are to lead by example of peace achievable between the races.”

“Sir,” Ezor’s voice broke into the conversation.  “Can she talk to us, or not?”

“Alright, I can grant that.”  He smiled warmly.  “You have 5 minutes.  I’ll be back shortly.”  He raised your hands to his lips and kissed your fingertips before turning towards the exit.

As soon as the door closed, Ezor started bouncing around.  She was so excited, but you needed provide the information they needed to know.

“As I’m sure you’re aware by now, the Prince and I are Declared.”  Ezor was making little meeping sounds, Narti stood with her arms folded and Kova on her shoulder, Zethrid grunted, and Acxa turned her head. 

“I still say it took him long enough,” Zethrid said.

“While you were on your mission, we saw the Archivist.  Lotor was looking for information about Galra and Human mating throughout history.  I was only there as his companion, but the Archivist took me to his chambers for hours.”

Everyone in the room was focused directly on you, but especially Acxa.  She slowly turned her head to glare at you.  “ _Nobody gets to see the Archivist, especially not a little ratty waste of a human,”_ she mused.

“Some of the things we discussed are private and will remain between myself and His Highness,” you said.

Ezor jumped in front of you, wagging her finger in your face.

“Ah, ah, none of that Highness crap.  Don’t make me tell on you!”

You smiled and placed your hand on hers.

“You’re so right, Ezor.  It will take me a long time to get used to it.”  You turned back to the group.

“Since you have all seen my body due to Lotor’s incredibly excitable state, I am sure you’ve all noticed the scar on my stomach.”  You looked at them and each one nodded.

“I had a lover when I was stationed at Ulippa.  This person is Galra and is an officer now.  The relationship ended at the point of a blade.  I am only alive today because of the Druids and their healing me with Quintessence.”

Narti shifted noticeably, tilting her head.  Kova jumped down and rubbed against your legs.  Zethrid was hanging on every word while Ezor looked like she wanted to cry.  Acxa was wearing a look of shock. She was already putting the pieces together.  She knew what you were saying.

“That’s how you knew how to fight me.  That’s how you knew the Galran language that drove Lotor mad and sent you to the med bay.  You know the Galra inside and out, don’t you?” Acxa said, advancing on you.  “This was your plan all along, wasn’t it?  To get Lotor to trust you!  To break him!”  Acxa was screaming at you.  “You got so lucky that in ten thousand years you ended up being his actual mate!  What are the odds?  Pretty fucking astronomical!  We all know there’s a spy here and it’s pretty fucking much of a damn coincidence that you show up and all of a sudden we’re constantly fighting down battle cruisers?”  This person will be coming for you, won’t he?  He’s going to try to take you from Lotor.  Prior claim.”

You nodded at everything she said. 

“It will destroy him.  He’s going to fall apart and take us all with him.” Acxa was livid.  “Who is this lover?” Acxa snarled, walking up, nose to nose with you.  “Who’s going to try to kill Lotor?”

You held your head steady.  The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

“Commander Ladnok.”

The intake of breath all around you was deafening.  Ezor was standing with jaw dropped open. 

“Ladnok!” Acxa spit out.  “The Witches right hand.  More proof that this is a set up.”  She moved so quickly and had her blade at your throat, causing the room to erupt.  You fell to your knees in front of her, defeated.  You realized you were never going to convince her you were here with only good intentions.  You only stayed because of Lotor.

“I’m going to have Prince Lotor conduct another interrogation, except we will insist on being present at this one.  He is far too compromised to question you properly and I don’t believe any fucking words you say.”  Acxa was glaring harshly.

“Acxa, please don’t do this,” Zethrid said, carefully stepping forward.  “If Lotor were to walk through that door and see this he would imprison you and dump you on a favorable planet to rot.  Once he takes power, he would have to condemn you to die.”

“Please, Acxa,” Ezor begged, with tears streaming down her face.  “I couldn’t bear it if something happened to you, to us.  It would eat Lotor alive if he was forced to do something about this.”  She started sobbing.  “He loves her.  He’s never loved anyone like this.  Please, don’t make him choose.  It won’t be you.”

Acxa hesitated, stepping back.  She dropped the sword.  You were on your knees, with your head thrown back, neck exposed, and eyes closed.  Acxa noticed the chain of the necklace sparkling in the light.  You had surrendered to her completely.  She saw the purple bruise under your ear, a mark from her Prince.  She had to make a decision and fast.  Lotor was due back in the room any minute.  Her breaths were coming quickly.

She turned away, walking across the room.  Stopping at the observation window she put her hands against it, resting her forehead against the cold glass.  She realized she was at a crossroads.  She didn’t want to continue antagonizing her boss and friend, but the alternative was to walk away, which was even less acceptable.  She had nowhere to go.  She had been with Lotor for so long she almost didn’t remember a time in her life without him.  He was like her big brother, her protector, her partner in crime, and her best friend.  He was abandoning her for this lust and the Galran way of life that had so abused him and left him for dead.  She felt betrayed.

She noticed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  Turning to look she saw Lotor standing behind her, wearing a concerned look.

“Acxa, please.  Unburden your heart to me.  Like you used to,” he asked quietly.  He was so concerned about his friend, and he was hoping she would be able reach out and confide in him.

“I don’t know what to say.  I feel like you’re leaving us.  You have no control over this drive and it’s going to bury a wedge between us, between our family” she said.  “Then comes the promise ceremony, and then you have children, and you end up running the Empire from behind closed doors.  No more adventures, no more time to explore planets together, or eat funny foods and watch you try to dance in their costumes making a fool of yourself.”

He exhaled.  Finally.  The crux of the problem.  She felt like she was being abandoned and you were the reason.  He turned her gently from the window to face him.

“Acxa, I promise you.  As long as I draw breath, you will be welcome to be with me.  You have saved my sorry hide more times than I can count.  I trust no one more to spar with my mate than you.  She needs you.  _I need you._   We are all on a very perilous journey together and if we are to see it to fruition, we’ll need to work so closely together…all of us.”  Lotor looked around and saw you on your knees.  He reached out toward you, drawing Acxa’s attention in your direction.  “She has submitted to you, Acxa, even though she outranks you.  What more do you want?  She is my mate, and she will be at my side.  The equation has changed to include her, and it is how it will be.  This is your decision, however, and I’m offering you a choice.”

Acxa looked around the room.  You were still on your knees where you had fallen, Ezor was gripping Zethrid’s forearm, eyes wide and shining with tears, Zethrid was holding her breath, Narti was slowly petting Kova’s tail.  Lotor was looking at her with hope on his face that she would be able to bury these aggressive feelings toward you and accept the new reality.  She closed her eyes and sighed.

“I’ll try,” she said, giving up her last argument.  “I can’t promise it’s going to be easy, though…”

“I know you Acxa,” Lotor said, laughing.  “You are going to continue to fight this.  You have never accepted change easily, which makes it strange that you continue to associate yourself with me.  Nothing is ever constant in my orbit.”

“Someone has to keep your ass alive, sir,” Acxa said, with a small smile. 

He embraced her, continuing to laugh, and kissing her on the forehead.

“Get off, you bastard,” she said, pushing him away, with a snort.  “I don’t want to have to wash your spit off me.”

Ezor launched herself at Acxa, embracing her.  Lotor reached back for you and helped you to your feet.  He pulled you to his side, sliding his arm around your waist.  Acxa looked at you with a slight grimace, and you lowered your head in deference to her.  Lotor caught the motion.

“Now, that’s enough of that, my love.  You are not her subject, rather she is yours,” Lotor said to you.  “Acxa, do not encourage this behavior.  I will intervene if necessary.  If we cannot follow protocols in my inner circle, we will not inspire it throughout the empire.  It will be hard enough because of her race, and because of the hatred of some of my people against me.”

She nodded.  It was going to continue to be a rough transition, but at least there was a glimmer of hope.

*******************************************

Haggar was very interested in the conversation she just heard, thanks to her eyes inside of Lotor’s ship.  She was searching her memory for any history of your treatments.  If the Druids had indeed saved your life, she would have some records of it.  She was intrigued that you had been treated with Quintessence.  You were the first human to be exposed to it, as far as she was aware, and she would be very interested in testing you, seeing how you have been affected by it.  She wandered around Central Command, lost in her thoughts.

So, Lotor was going to try to take the throne.  That was a fool’s errand.  Zarkon would not be defeated by a spoiled brat who had no desire to rule the Empire as one should.  He would be crushed easily.  It’s true that Lotor had exemplary skills in battle, but Zarkon had the strength of a god.

Besides that, there was one way to stop his little insurrection before it even got off the ground.  She walked over to the com.

“I need to see Commander Ladnok, immediately.”

“Yes, Empress.  I’ll send her to your chambers,” came the reply.

*******************************************

Lotor took your hand and led you from the bridge.  He was smiling at you, looking relieved.

“I’m glad it seems like Acxa might make things a little easier,” you said. 

“Yes, she is my closest companion.  Amongst my Generals, darling,” he said, sweetly, “no one is closer to me than you, and never will be.”  He kissed your interlaced hand.

“So, what do we do now?” you asked.  “It looks like you have your comet ships, but we still need to repair the cruiser.  And you need to find manpower to build the third, right?”

He nodded, looking down at you as you walked the halls together.

“I must give you credit, dear.  You _do_ pay attention.”  He turned the corner, heading towards the kitchens with you.  “I’m pleased.  You are able to keep up with the information about the mission without being distracted by my devilishly handsome good looks.”

“I hang on every word you say, darling, my world revolves around you and your greatness,” you said, barely containing your sarcasm.

“I believe it.  I know I am the center of your universe, am I not?” he said. 

“You can think what you like, my Empe…Lotor,” you said, catching yourself.  “I could tell you otherwise, but you could rule my words empty by royal decree.”

He clicked his tongue at you.

“Now, why would I do that?  Your words have the power to move mountains,” he pulled you against him and pushed you against the wall in the corridor, dropping his head to your ear, “and still reduce me to a weak and ravaged mess of a man.” 

He pushed his leg in between yours and took your lips with a lusty kiss.  Your body heated several degrees in your armor, and you reached up, sliding your hand behind his neck, returning the kiss with all of the fire you possessed. 

He whimpered at your response, trying to touch you, but knowing you weren’t going to properly feel it.   He placed his hands to your waist instead and started to slide your body back and forth on his thigh, causing you to break the kiss and gasp at the stimulation.

“Lotor,” you moaned softly, “we can’t do this here.”

“I can do this anywhere I choose,” he said, ducking his head back down to claim your mouth and wrapping his tongue around yours, increasing the tempo of your movements.  He wanted to get you to come without resorting to his great Galran trick of the low vibrational purr.  It was amazing, that little gift of nature.  It seemed to resonate within you when he focused it, like a laser beam.  He was honestly grateful he could bring you that pleasure at will.  While he enjoyed his own releases deep inside of you, he was the happiest bringing you to that euphoric state.  Giving you pleasure, granting you the world.  He knew that one day he would see you rule the Universe by his side, while the children you bore him playing without fear and freely learning all of the wonders life held for them.

“Sir,” Zethrid’s voice rang over the com, “you are needed on the bridge.  You might want to hurry that up.”

Your face heated and not only from what Lotor was doing to you.  He growled and started thrusting his leg against you as he pressed you into him.  His kiss increased in intensity and he was becoming frantic.  He pulled his head back a fraction, breaking the kiss.

“I’m so sorry darling,” he said.  He dropped his head and took your earlobe in his mouth, biting gently an emitting a ferocious purr that resonated all through you from your head all the way to your toes.  You whined and gasped as your body clenched, wrapping your legs around him tightly as he felt your body spasm.

“Why…ahh, why are you sorry?” you panted, resting your head against the wall behind you.

“I didn’t want to cheat,” he said, trying to catch his breath.  “I wanted to bring you to release without having to use the, uh, purring.”

“Oh,” you said. "So, it's Vrepurrit Sa now?" you said with a giggle, bringing your lips to kiss him, thanking him in this way for his constant caring for you.  He made sure you were never left wanting.  Every time.

He lowered you back to the floor, eyes bright and looking deeply into yours. 

“I have to attend to matters with the mission,” he said.  “I will have you spend the afternoon with Ezor, I think.  I don’t want you left alone, but I must work with Acxa.  We have strategizing to do, and I want her to feel like things have not changed.  Tonight, I will have a planning session with the three of us, so we are all understanding where we are going and what each of us is going to do.”

You nodded.  That sounded like it was for the best.

“Zethrid, please send Ezor down to us,” he said.  “I will not leave until she is here to replace me.”

“Yes, sir.  She’s on her way now,” Zethrid replied.

Lotor brought your hands to his face and kissed your fingertips. 

“I am so in love with you, my darling, my mate,” he said.

“ _Ver mestana vim_ ,” you replied, as Ezor rounded the corner.

“You two are so hot together!” she exclaimed.  “And yet, still so sweet and adorable.”

Lotor glanced up at her before returning his gaze to you and placing a passionate and heated kiss on your lips.  Ezor sighed happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ver mestana vim - I love you


	26. Planning for Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor has been barely escaping his father's attacks. He decides it's high time to start going on the offensive instead.

Ezor took you by the hand and dragged you down to the kitchens.  Lotor had been specific to Ezor saying you had to get something to eat.  The last food you’d had was the fruit in the river while he washed your hair.

“So, do you want some juice?” she asked, pulling the container out of the cooler.

“Actually, I still like eating solid food.  I haven’t been able to give myself over to the entire liquid diet yet,” you said, looking for something a little more substantial and finding the bread.

“Hmm, how about something with some meat?” she suggested, rifling through the freezing bins.  “Aha!  Here’s something!  Lotor never labels anything.  I don’t even know what this is.”

Ezor grabbed a baking pan and turned on the ovens. 

“Let’s cook this up and see what we have,” she said, hoping it was edible for you.  She put the frozen meat in the pan, added a little spice and put it in the oven while you sliced the bread and took a piece.  She hopped up on the counter and looked at you with a grin.

“What?” you said, looking up with a mouthful of bread. 

“Anything exciting happening lately?” she asked, trying hard to contain her excitement.

“I’m not sure what you mean,” you answered, taking another bite of the bread. 

“Oh, come on!” she hopped down and grabbed you by the arm.  “You know what I’m talking about!  The promise ceremony for you and Lotor?  Have you even talked about it?”

“No, we haven’t.  We only declared just a while ago, so I don’t know what his timeline is,” you said, walking away and looking for a glass. 

“What’cha need, cupcake?” Ezor asked, noticing you looking through the refrigerator units.

“Something to drink,” you said, swallowing a bit of bread.

“Here, drink the juice.  You need to keep up your strength.  With all of these injuries you keep getting, you need the nutritional support,” she grabbed the container from the refrigerator.  The kitchen started to smell wonderful with the savory meat cooking.  You realized how hungry you were and tired.  You let out a huge yawn. 

She poured a large glass for you and handed it over.  You took it with a nod and downed a large gulp of the drink.  Setting your glass on the counter you started to absentmindedly play with your epaulets. 

“I think once we get some food in you, we should probably get you back to your quarters for a nap,” Ezor said.  When was the last time you slept?”

“On the riverbank,” you stated.

“Oh, before the…yeah, last time,” Ezor said, quietly. 

You walked over to Ezor and grabbed her in a hug.  Her eyes went wide.

“Thank you, for everything you’ve done for me,” you said.  “You’re such an amazing woman.”

“Wait! What?  Are you saying goodbye?” she shrieked.  “You’re not leaving, are you?  What about Lotor?  You can’t!  He’d die without you!”

“I’m not leaving, you crazy person!  I love him too much,” you said, shaking your head against her shoulder.  “I’m thanking you.  If it weren’t for you, I would probably be incredibly injured beyond repair.  You have been like a sister to me, and I would be honored to be considered your friend,” you said, releasing her and stepping back.

“Awww,” Ezor said, eyes shining with tears.  “You are just…” she turned away, shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

“Ezor?” you asked, walking over to her.

“Do you know what it was like for me before I ran into Prince Lotor?” she asked.  You shook your head.  “I was an outcast.  Worse than a half-blood.  At least Acxa can pass for a Galran…but look at me.  I have more ‘distinct’ features, like Zethrid.  We weren’t welcome anywhere.  We all walked between two worlds but not welcome in any of them.”

She jumped back up on the counter but pulled her knees up to hug her legs, large tears spilling down her cheeks.

“Lotor found me when he was exploring for some medical treatment or study or something, he was currently obsessed with…,” she glanced at you, with a slight smile.  “Don’t worry, it wasn’t a female.  He didn’t spend much time with women.  His belief was, although fun to waste time with, they wasted time.  He was much more content learning and discovering and researching.  He is a special person.  You are so very lucky.  And he loves you.  I’ve never seen him in love and I’ve been a member of his forces for an incredibly long time.”

You handed her a towel to wipe her face.  She took it, pressing it against her eyes, lifting her head with a brighter look and sigh. 

“I don’t know what the future holds,” you said to her.  “I’m very concerned about Zarkon, the bounty against Lotor’s life, the plans he has for the ships he’s building, and…us.”

Ezor tipped her head, questioning without asking.

“I’m a human.  What happens to him when I no longer exist?  The mating culture dictates he will go mad by unfulfilled desire.  How do we stop that?  Just by having met me I’ve started a time bomb that will go off and take him to his destruction,” you said, dropping your head and shoulders in defeat.

Ezor launched herself off the counter and picked you up under your arms, holding you over her head.  Her face was livid.  She was seething at you.

“You! Are! Not! Going! There!!!” she yelled. “I see what you’re thinking!  Lotor is the happiest I’ve ever seen him!  You are **NOT** allowed to regret giving him that gift.  He is already working on a plan to figure out how to deal with this.  We all discussed it in an impromptu meeting.  If there is a way, he will find it.  He will not give up on you.  Never doubt him.”

The alarm sounded on the oven.  She looked over, her face brightening.

“Oh, food’s done.”  She put you down and walked over, grabbing a towel, and pulled the amazing smelling meat from the ovens.  You were stunned at her ability to go from the anger she had to an air of joy over the food. 

It looked perfect, too.  She grabbed a knife and sliced off huge hunks for you both.  You walked over and pulled bowls from the cabinets, giving one to her.  Ezor was partway through a piece when she stopped eating and slid her eyes to you with a sheepish look.  You just smiled, shaking your head, and pulled a fork from the drawer.  Stabbing a nice sized piece, you placed it in the bowl, and, picking up the pan, you poured some of the juices that had collected along the bottom over your piece.  You took another slice of bread and walked around to the stools to sit. 

“Are you ok now, cupcake?” she asked you.  You nodded as you put a large piece of the succulent meat in your mouth.  It was so good, and it practically melted on your tongue.  “Believe me, Lotor wants you around as long a possible.  He wants to rule the Empire and I just can’t picture him doing it without you.”  You smiled at her, but it didn’t reach your eyes.  There were so many problems to overcome, you simply couldn’t see how it would all work out in the end.

***************************************************

Lotor entered the bridge, stopping alongside Zethrid. 

“We need to figure out where we can get the ship repaired.  I’m proposing we get as far away from the Central Command as possible,” he said.  She nodded. 

“I think we can hide out near the Karthulian System.  My father wouldn’t dare show his face there,” he said.

“Sir?” she asked.

“It has a long history with Voltron, but more devastatingly for him, it’s a reminder of his past,” he said.  “He runs from it whenever possible.  We should be able to stay in the region long enough to get the cruiser repaired and continue testing the Sincline ships.”

“Is it safe for you?  I mean, with the bounty hunters out looking, you need to be more cautious,” she said.

“Yes,” he sighed, “that’s true.  More so for my mate than for me.  If they catch her and figure out who she is, I…I don’t want to even consider what they’ll do. I would forfeit my life for her, even knowing what that would mean for the Galra, the innocents we are trying to protect, all of you here…” Lotor looked sadly at Zethrid, “…it would be the end of everything we’ve been working for.”

“So, are we going?” Zethrid asked.

“I think we don’t have much choice.  We have been lucky so far, but the cruiser can only take so much.  Set the course.  And scan the area thoroughly for any ships of a questionable nature.  We don’t want any surprises.”  He turned and walked towards the door.  “I need to meet with Acxa to strategize.  We’ll be in my quarters,” he said, punching data into his wrist communications device.

****************************************************

Lotor entered his room, surprised by the fact that the lights did not respond upon his arrival.  He instantly became on guard, scanning the room for anything that was out of place.  He saw a sleeping form in the bed and he walked over to it, stealthily, with his hand on the pom of his sword.  He relaxed immediately when he realized it was you.  Ezor must have brought you back after you ate.  A pleasant smile graced his face as he stood next to the bed, taking in your profile.  You were deep in sleep and enjoying a dream, no doubt.  You were breathing quite shallowly but seemed to be calm enough.  He reached down and brushed his thumb against your cheek, when he heard the door behind him.

He turned and placed his finger to his lips, indicating to Acxa to stay silent.  She walked over to stand next to him.  She glanced at you then gave him a look that said, “Don’t even think about it,” while crossing her arms.  He grinned and shook his head, taking her arm and walking across the room to the desk. 

“Are we really having this discussion here,” she whispered, incredulous.  He nodded, indicating for her to take a seat while he sat across from her.

“We must.  I need complete secrecy and I trust the both of you absolutely.  We will not be overheard here,” he said very quietly.  “I know who our leak is.”

Acxa’s eyes shot open.  He looked at her, then down to his folded hands on the desk and sighed.  Eyes lifting to look at her as he said one name.

“Narti.”  Her hand flew to her mouth, her face reflecting the shock she felt.  “The Witch must have infected her mind when we were on our rescue mission.  It’s the most recent time I can determine we were in direct contact.”

“Lotor, Narti?  Are you sure?” she asked, daring to believe he was mistaken.  He put his finger to his lips, reminding her that quiet was being requested.

“Yes.  She has been acting strangely lately, and after Ezor found her looking around the Armory, then on the ramp of my fighter before our trip to the Archivist, I had no doubt.”  He sighed.

“So, what now?” Acxa said. 

“We’re going out to the Karthulian system.  It’s easy enough for us to land on one of the terrestrial moons there, and have the ship repaired.  So far, my Father’s little skirmishes with us have been kept quiet, from what I’ve been able to determine.  He can’t risk a Civil War, which is what he would get due to my forces and systems loyal to me.  He has no proof, yet, that I am planning to overthrow him.  If he had that, it would be a different story.”  He looked at his data pad, pressing he buttons causing it to come to life on the desk.  “We should be safe, but we will take all necessary precautions.  Especially with her,” he indicated towards you, nodding. 

Acxa glanced over at you, shaking her head.  

“I meant about Narti,” she whispered.

“We carry on as normal.  We will not show our cards to the Witch, just yet,” he said.  “Don’t worry.  I have no intention of doing anything rash.  Even though you think I’ve lost my mind,” he grinned wickedly, “I have plans for that hellish shell of a crone called Haggar.  Too many times she has interfered with my life.  Now I begin to take it back and make her pay.”

They opened up the data pad and started talking about his master scheme.

**************************************************

You slowly blinked, waking up and realizing you were in Lotor’s embrace.  He must have curled up against you while you were napping, wanting to be close but not wanting to wake you.  It was strange that he wasn’t wearing his armor, but you knew how hard it was to be comfortable in it.  He didn’t even have his body suit on.  Just his sleep pants.  He was so calm.  His forehead was smooth and not wearing the worried lines he had been apt to have lately.  His mouth was lax, and you could barely hear a hint of a purr?  Yes, you thought, definitely a purr. 

You snuggled into his chest, feeling the warmth he gave off, along with that lovely scent that was all him.  That cinnamon spice.  You heard his heart beating a nice and serene rhythm.  You couldn’t help reveling in how lovely this man was.  He felt safe with you, enough to drop his guard.  To live a comfortable life.

He must have felt your movements because he kissed your forehead, making you realize he had also awoken. 

“My darling, how did you sleep?” he asked, his voice rough. 

“Mmmm,” was your simple answer.  Content and sleepy, lying in his arms.  You had the sudden impulse to do something, but you couldn’t determine what it was.  Something to do with Lotor.  You couldn’t fight what was happening.  You were moving against your will.  Your hands reached behind you, to the table, fingers closing on the object you were searching for.

You whipped your arm around, slicing him across the chest with the blade you grabbed.  Blood was pouring from the wound and the shock on his face was enough to cause your breath to catch.  You swung again, and he grabbed your arm, fighting you, his grip tightening, causing your hand to go weak and drop the ornate dagger while you cried out.

A baby started screaming in the background which drew his attention from you.  He gasped, blood trickling from his wound, covering you both.  You turned to look in time to see the Witch, holding a baby by the ankle, and you realized it was your child.  Yours and Lotor’s.  Your son.  She was laughing loudly; the room was being filled with her black lightning.

“Now you’ve lost everything…” she screamed.   She vanished, stealing your child from you.  You turned back to Lotor now that the Witch had stopped controlling you, and you screamed for help.  He was pale, his eyes were rolling back into his head, and the blood was flowing from his laceration.  His heartbeat was growing faint, and he reached for you.

“ _K’heles_ …” he coughed, “ _honestra_ ,” he gasped and wrapped his hand around your throat, squeezing.  “Why did you destroy me?”  His eyes glazed over with a pinkish sparkle.  “You are my death, my darling.  My ruin…and now everything will fall…”  Your vision started to darken as his fingers choked off your breath, sending you to the very oblivion you had just granted him…”

You sat up screaming.  Lotor tore out of the chair he was in while planning with Acxa.  His face was a mask of terror.  He reached you in seconds.

“Darling, please!  I’m here!” he sat next to you, wrapping himself around you.  You were shaking so violently.  You fought against him, pushing him away and you threw yourself out of bed, running to your bathroom.

Lotor and Acxa could hear the sounds of violent retching and he followed you in.  He knelt beside you, rubbing your back as you kept heaving until there was nothing left.  You sat back on your heels and turned to look at him.  Your face was so very pale, and you were still shaking.  He looked at you, pleading silently for you to allow him to comfort you.  Balling up on the floor, you started sobbing, wrapping your arms around your head and hiding from him.

“ _K’heles trahme_ , come, let me help you back to bed,” he said, softly.  You pushed yourself away from him, trying to become as small as possible.

He picked you up even though you fought against him and carried you back into your room.  Sitting in an armchair he just held you as you cried.  You didn’t even try to speak, your emotions were such a mess, and you probably wouldn’t have made much sense.  He stroked up and down your arm, resting his cheek on your head, and looking over to Acxa.

“Sir, I don’t want to intrude, but I’m going to continue the planning, if you’re alright with me staying,” she said.

“Please, I’d like to see what you think about my ideas and hypotheses.  They aren’t foolproof, by any means, and we leave a lot to chance, but it’s the best we can do with the current information at hand,” he said.

She nodded and started typing away.

Lotor kissed you on the crown of your head, the caress on your arm, the sound of his heart in your ears…you hesitatingly said four words.

“It was the witch.”  You tucked your face into your knees, trying to become even smaller in his arms.

“It was dream, wasn’t it,” he said.

“A…it was…it was a night…mare,” you said, stuttering.

“Can you talk about it?  I need to know the thoughts she is feeding you to poison your mind,” he stated.

“I attacked you…with a blade I’ve never seen before.  You were dying in my arms.  She kidnapped our son.  You blamed me…you blamed me…,” you pushed yourself out of his arms again and raced back into the bathroom, slamming the door, the sounds of you getting sick again echoed from the sealed room.

He looked over at Acxa, with a frighteningly evil look on his face.  His voice was choked.

“I will kill that bitch with my bare hands, even if it’s my very last act alive.  She will die.  And I will enjoy every. last. foul. second. of. her. fucking. life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galran Translation:  
> K'heles Honestra = my mate  
> K'heles Trahme = my dearest


	27. An Unexpected Variable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with the aftermath of the nightmare, you needed more intervention than Lotor thought. It's a good thing Ezor doesn't always listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - blood and sickness in this chapter
> 
>  
> 
> Galran translation in the roll over boxes, but written translation for those on the mobile in the end notes.

“Ezor, I just don’t understand.  You and Lotor’s little darling have become pretty close,” Zethrid said, looking at the screens in front of her. 

“Wait a second…are you jealous?” Ezor asked, walking around her to get in her face.  “You are!”  Ezor started giggling while Zethrid frowned.  “I’m not sure why, though.” 

“You’re just spending so much time with her.  I don’t get to see you.  And, and, I know she’s not strictly into the male thing.  Since she was with Ladnok,” Zethrid complained.

Ezor wrapped her arms around Zethrid who was sitting at her station, looking rather unhappy.  Ezor started petting Zethrid’s hair around her ears, causing her to let out a deep groan.  She climbed on Zethrid’s lap and threw her legs over the arm.

“I’m helping Lotor with his mate.  She’s a super sweet little thing who tends to need a hand since he can be pretty brutal with her.  He absolutely doesn’t mean to be, and he feels so awful afterwards.  I’m here to do as he commands and help pick up his pieces.  She is a friend, Zethrid.  You’re not.  You’re more…”

She pulled on Zethrid’s ears and met her lips with a kiss.  Zethrid broke it after quite a few seconds went by.

“Ok, Ok, I believe you,” she said, sullenly.  She scanned the area for fighters and drones.  So far it was quiet.  “We have about 6 hours before we get to Dolus.  They are still loyal to Lotor there and he thinks they’ll help repair the ship.”

“Do you think all of this is going to help?  I mean, those ships Lotor’s building are amazing and everything, but what if they don’t work?” Ezor asked.

“Ezor, are you there?” Lotor’s voice called out over the com.

“Sir, I’m here,” she said.

“Good.  Please report to my quarters immediately,” he commanded.  “I’ll be waiting for you.”

“Duty calls,” Ezor said, sweetly, climbing off Zethrid’s lap, who promptly smacked her on the ass.

“That will get you nothing Z,” Ezor said, walking across the room.  “I’ll see you later.  I promise.”

She walked off the bridge and down to Lotor’s rooms.

*********************************************************

Lotor and Acxa had been planning for hours.  He needed a break to go check on the Sincline ships and check the progress being made by the troops working on completing them.

They had gone over so many “what if” scenarios, he was pretty sure there was nothing they missed.  Special loopholes were covered, possibilities of failure, and death.  Lotor was hoping it didn’t come to that.  He glanced over at the bed.  You were curled up there on your side, under the extra blankets he had piled on you, with a pitcher of water and your empty glass on the side table.  The sedative he gave you was helping you get the sleep you needed.  He had lit a fire in the fireplace for you and extinguished all other lights in the room, except for his data pad.  He loved the idea of a fireplace and, although this wasn’t a rustic replica, it was a decent simulation for light, sound, and scent of burning logs.  It was such a comfort to him, so he used it often.

The door opened and Lotor stood, placing his finger to his lips like he had with Acxa.  Ezor saw him and nodded.  She walked over as quietly as she could, noticing that Acxa turned the pad off when she got close. 

“Ezor,” Lotor whispered, “I need you for an extremely important task.”

She nodded, glancing back at you, noticing how pale you were even in the firelight.

“She isn’t well.  There was a nightmare initiated by Haggar, and in it the hag directed my darling girl to murder me with a knife,” he said.  Ezor slapped her hand over her mouth.  “Worse thing was, in this dream we’d had an infant son, but Haggar kidnapped him and vanished.”  Ezor started walking to you but Lotor grabbed her wrist.  “There’s more,” he whispered.

Ezor stopped and spun back to face him.

“She became violently ill after she awoke.  I’m not sure of the cause.  It’s possible it could just be a coincidence, but…” he trailed off.  Ezor’s face lit up like a roman candle.  Lotor placed his hand over her mouth.  “Do not wake her,” he said very quietly, while she nodded furiously behind his hand.  Once she agreed he lowered his hand, trusting her to be as silent as possible.

“Why am I here, then?” she asked, whispering loudly.

“You’re here because I need to inspect the Sincline ships with Acxa and I don’t want her left alone.  She was pretty grief stricken when she awakened,” Lotor said, nodding in your direction.  “I was rather surprised when I walked in to find her asleep.  Alone.”  He raised his eyebrow at her since she was the one who left you in his quarters by yourself a little while ago.  “We need to keep her safe.”

“I’ll be here for her.  I adore my little cupcake,” she said.

“Good.  We’ll be back shortly.  Contact me directly if anything happens or changes,” he whispered, Ezor following him as he walked over to the bed.  He looked down at you, worry reflected in his features.  He was so concerned about you.  He turned to walk away but stopped.  He reached out and took Ezor by the arm, pulling her away from you and back over to the desk where Acxa was working.

“I have an idea, but I need your assistance.  I think I am going to arrange for us to have our Promise Ceremony on Dolus,” he said, while Ezor looked like she was about to explode.  “It is a beautiful place and it’s hard to say when we might have time again.  I want her to be able to enjoy our day, but she’ll need help.  I’m asking you, please, would you be her witness, and help her get everything in order?  Her promise statement, her dress, everything.  Could you do that for her?”

Ezor spun around in circles, trying hard to keep her voice quiet but little squeaks were escaping anyway.  Lotor grabbed her arms, stopping her.  She nodded her head very enthusiastically.

“Quiet!” he whispered his shout at her.  “Do not wake her.  She has been traumatized today and needs rest.  Also, I believe we might need to have her checked by a medical staff.  Once we land, I’m going to reach out to the ruling class and see if they have any medical personnel who have an understanding of human anatomy.”

“Ok, sir, I understand,” Ezor said as quietly as she could, trying and failing to wipe the huge grin off her face.  “Do you have any instructions for what you want?  I want this to be perfect for both of you.”

“I need it to be simple.  Understated.  No one can know.” Lotor said.  “If this information was to get out, it would paint a larger target on her than she already has as a member of my Royal Guard.  I’m sorry if that makes it harder for you.  I know how much you’ve been looking forward to this, since the day I met her.”  He winked at her.  She feigned surprise by putting her fingers against her chest in a ‘who, me?’ gesture.  “You’ve known all along, haven’t you?” he asked.

“Well, not for sure,” she said.  “I knew there was something there, but I had to hope you didn’t screw it up.  It seems like you finally figured out how to not get in your own way.”

He nudged her in the shoulder, with a sentimental smile, and wrapped her in a hug.

“Thank you,” he whispered in her ear.  “You’ve been such a pillar of strength for us, for her.”  She threw her arms around him and squeezed.

“Oooohhhh,” you groaned, stirring in the bed.  Lotor immediately let go of Ezor and hurried to the bed, sitting at your side.  She was steps behind him.  He carefully picked up your hand, holding it gently.

“ _K’heles strahleh,”_ he said, quietly.  _“Ishla vim cella K’hel?”_

“Mmmhm,” you vocalized with your exhale.

“ _Nel vim benive fuhnlei?”_ he asked.

“Nnnghhh,” you pulled your legs up to your chest and ducked your head.  Lotor looked you over, before turning to Ezor. 

“Perhaps we should have the medical exam as soon as we land instead of waiting,” he said.  “I’m concerned about her.”

“Sir, do you think the Witch did something to her?  More than just the dream, I mean,” Ezor asked.

“Impossible to say,” he said, standing.  “I have to go visit the Sincline ships and check on their progress.  We had a good test flight against Voltron, but I want to be sure they’re ready without question.”

Acxa shut off the data pad and joined Lotor, as Ezor stood and placed her fist to her chest.   Lotor had turned to leave before looking back.

“Please, take care of her?” he pleaded.

“I’ll do everything I can.  I’ll contact you with any changes, good or bad,” she said.  He nodded and walked out with Acxa.

Ezor pulled a chair up next to the bed before going to the bathroom to wet a cloth with warm water.  She returned and placed it on the part of your face outside of your nest of blankets.

You slowly opened your eye, noticing the darkness except for the firelight.

“Ezor?” you croaked, voice strained from the extreme torture it experienced when you got sick earlier.

She grinned, leaning over you, helping adjust the blankets.

“Welcome back, cupcake!  You were beginning to worry me!” she said.  “Do you need anything?”

“No, I don’t want move,” you said, gripping the blankets tightly around you.  Suddenly you bolted upright, causing Ezor to jump back 20 feet.  Throwing the blankets off you ran for the bathroom, leaving her blinking in shock.  The sound of your vomiting brought her back and she raced after you.

She cleared the door and stopped cold.  You were vomiting so forcefully it was laced with blood and she noticed some blood on your clothing.  Lotor must have changed you out of your armor at some point.  You were wearing the sparring clothing and the light colors showed some blood around your rear.  She quickly walked through the room to the com.

“Sir?” she said, quietly.

“Yes, Ezor?” he answered immediately.

“We have a problem.  I’m taking her to the med bay.  Meet me there as soon as possible,” she said, cutting the transmission and entering the bathroom.

You had stopped vomiting, but looked so disheveled and painful, Ezor couldn’t help but feel so sorry for you.  She walked over and picked you up off the floor.

“Med bay, dear.  You need some testing and we need to find out what’s going on.  I know we didn’t eat that much so I can only think you’re expelling parts of your small intestine.”

You collapsed in her arms, and she took off with you.

*******************************************

Ezor rounded the corner and Lotor was there, waiting with a worried look on his face.  He punched the door open for you and Ezor carried you in, heading for the examination space.

Lotor turned on some of the observation and scanning equipment.  He had to make sure the witch wasn’t trying to kill you.  Ezor ripped the clothing off you and looked over at Lotor.

“Now I know why you keep going through so many body suits.  That was kinda fun!” she said, in a serious tone, trying to break the mood.

“Ezor, not now,” he said.  He looked you over starting at your toes and working up your legs.  He walked up to your head, even though you were unconscious.

“Darling, I’m going to have to do an examination,” he said, gently, lightly touching your face with his fingertips.  “Please, understand, I’m not doing this to violate you.  You’re suffering and I’m trying to find the cause.”

He returned to your legs and slowly separated them.  Blood was evident around your vagina and he stopped cold.  He looked at Ezor and started to breathe quickly.  He was mentally crying out to every deity in the universe.  You could have been pregnant after all of the times he’d been with you.  She came to his side, and pulled him away, forcefully. 

“Acxa!” she called into the overhead com.  “I need you!  NOW!  Med bay!  Immediately!”

He started shaking in rage.  The witch had done this.  She had cost him so much over his life but continued to take and take.  The stress of the dream was causing your body to physically react this way.  He wanted to destroy, to obliterate, to kill.  The hate was bubbling up from his gut, accompanied by an inhuman scream. 

Acxa ran into the room at top speed and pulled him out into the hall. 

“Lotor, come on, come with me, let’s go.   You need to get away from here and get this insanity out.”  She was dragging him down the hall towards the elevator, so she could get him into the sparring room.  She would unleash the drones so he could target his grief in a safe space for everyone.

 Ezor hit the com.

“Zethrid?  What’s the closest friendly planet to us?” she called out.

“Ahhh, it looks like Puig,” Zethrid said.

“Take us there.” Ezor demanded.

“What?  I can’t do that!  Lotor would kill me if I altered our course!” Zethrid shouted.

“His mate is in distress.  She is severely ill and Lotor is losing his mind.  We need more medical intervention than we can provide here.” Ezor said.  “Believe me, he will kiss your feet if we make the cupcake better.  Especially if it isn’t what I think.”

Ezor felt the ship shift in direction and smiled.

“Thank you, mi deadly fluffystuff!” Ezor called.

“You’d better be right about this or you’ll be sleeping on the floor for the next 15 nights,” Zethrid said.

************************************************

Lotor was cutting down drone after drone, screaming himself raw.  Swinging his broadsword with fury, no grace or beauty in this fight, he was just fulfilling his need to destroy.  He was sweating rivers but wouldn’t let up.  For every drone he cut down there was another that he was instantly attacking.  He couldn’t stop to think, or he would become overwhelmed with grief.

He felt the ship setting down in a landing pattern and he stopped cold.  What the hell was happening?  Acxa looked around and settled on Lotor.

“ _Cor lis kishtera?_ ” Acxa said.  “Are we there already?”

“No, we’re hours from it,” Lotor said, dangerously.  He brandished his sword and walked out of the sparring room.  “Be ready for anything,” he called over his shoulder.

They walked quietly, ducking in alcoves, sneaking as quietly as possible toward the stairs.  Acxa had her weapon drawn, listening as they climbed the last few stairs to the main level.  They could hear voices, but the one they recognized was Ezor.

“She needs to be seen immediately, please hurry,” Ezor said.

“Isn’t this Prince Lotor’s ship?” a male voice asked.

“Yes, we are desperate, we need someone to tend to her,” Ezor said, her voice getting softer as she walked down the hall. 

Lotor sheathed his sword and carefully opened the door, following the voices.  They were in the med bay.  He stood outside the door, trying to listen.

“Sir,” Zethrid’s voice echoed in the hall.  “You should just go in.  We’re on Puig.  Ezor sent me there to get help.  We are in friendly territory.  Well, as friendly as we’re likely to get.”  She opened the door remotely, giving away his position.

He walked in to see you surrounded by 3 medical professionals, while Ezor was standing off to the side watching.  She didn’t even notice him coming in the room. 

They were using the scanning equipment, testing your blood and looking for any causes for the hemorrhage.  Lotor found he couldn’t make his feet move closer to the exam area.  Ezor looked up and saw him frozen there.

“Lotor!”  She ran over and grabbed his hand, dragging him back with her.  The physicians all stopped and gaped at him.

“P-P-P-P-Prince Lotor!” one of them stuttered.

“Please,” Lotor begged.  “Do what you can for her.  I need to know what’s happening.  She needs to be alright.”

They all nodded and returned to examining you. 

“Well, Sire, I can tell you, without a doubt, that she didn’t have a miscarriage.  Both appear to be healthy, but…”

“What?” Ezor shouted.  “She’s?  She’s?”

“It looks that it might have only happened recently, but it seems she is,” the doctor said.

Lotor’s legs gave out under him and he collapsed to the floor.

“Well, what the hell did you expect after the last two weeks?” Acxa said, as she entered the room and walked over to him, helping him back to his feet.

He stumbled over to you, caressing your face, tears falling from his eyes.  He kissed your cheeks, your forehead, your eyes, and nuzzled your hair.  You were moaning and slowly coming back to the world. 

“ _K’heles honestra, K’heles strahleh, K’heles unchera, K’heles yestro-mache,” _Lotor said, kissing your face in between each word.

“Your highness, it appears the blood you saw from her genital area was a minor hemorrhage as a result of stress, but the vomiting was caused by sickness from her condition.  Such violent expulsion can cause broken capillaries in the human esophagus and that will cause the vomit to have a bloody tinge.”

He nodded, his eyes never leaving you. 

“Now, please listen closely,” one of the physicians said, removing their protective equipment and trying to get him to focus.

“Lotor!” Ezor yelled.  “Look at the doctor!  They have information for you!”

He stood up to face them directly, taking hold of your hand and kissing it as they approached him.

“She will need to be careful.  The amount of stress endorphins in her blood are extremely high and this could complicate things.  Please, do your best to keep her as calm as possible, which I know in your position will be extremely difficult.”  The physician washed his hands and returned to Lotor, offering his palm.  Lotor accepted it and bowed deeply. 

“Thank you for what you’ve done.  I’m comforted that she’s going to recover.  But, most importantly, I am moved beyond words knowing that I am going to be a father.  You have made my heart complete,” he said.

He walked over to Acxa, taking the data pad and opening his personal accounts.  He looked at the physicians long and hard before typing in a series of numbers.

“I have made a donation anonymously to your hospitals program.  I hope this will be helpful to you,” he said, showing them the information.

Their eyes all became like saucers.

“Your highness!  This will fully fund our program for two years!” one of them exclaimed.

“I am honored to be able to assist you in your noble efforts.  I am grateful for your quick, and discreet, work.”

They all talked over themselves as Ezor started herding them out. 

Lotor returned to you, kneeling by your bedside, holding your hands and kissing your fingertips.  You opened your eyes and looked at him with sadness. 

“I’m sorry,” you said, looking down. 

“Whatever for?” he asked.  “What do you believe you might have done?”

“I don’t know what I did but I’m back in the med bay, so it must have been something bad,” you said.

Lotor smiled, laughing sweetly, eyes lighting up and he climbed off his knees and into the bed next to you.  He pulled you against his chest and lifted your chin to kiss you.  His lips were so soft and gentle, giving you all the love he could convey.  He wrapped his arms around you, slowly stroking your back and shoulders, continuing to kiss you while you slid your fingers around his neck and into his hair.  He pulled his head back and rested his forehead against yours.

“My darling, you have done nothing wrong.  You are absolutely perfect,” he said, stroking your face, and gently turning you onto your back.  “Did you happen to hear what the medical professionals were saying?”

“No, I don't remember anything after Ezor asked if I needed anything,” you said, closing your eyes.  “I have to say if they think I’m dying I wouldn’t be surprised.  I feel so drained.”

Lotor nuzzled your neck and started alternating between kissing you and licking down your shoulder.  He placed his hand on your abdomen, and slowly rubbed small circles there.

“My love, they told me that we are, um, that is, you are…well, it’s really both.  You’re pregnant,” he said, feeling your breath catch.  You turned and looked at him.

“I…I’m sorry?  What was that?  I’m…we’re…,” you stuttered.

The smile on his face lit up so brightly, he was so happy.

“Darling?  Are you ok with this?” he asked, his forehead creasing in concern.

“I’m just still so weak, I’m happy.  Truly,” you smiled weakly, trying to convince him everything was ok.   

He laced his fingers between yours and leaned over to kiss you again, softly.  He was treating you like the most delicate flower he’s ever handled.  He nuzzled your face again, still stroking your belly.

“Do you want to rest here or back in our quarters?” he asked.  “We have approximately 5 hours before we arrive at Dolus.  I want you to be as comfortable as possible.”

“I think our quarters would be better,” you said, quietly.  “It’s just more relaxing.”

Lotor nodded and he slipped out of the bed.  Before he picked you up, he leaned over and pulled your shirt up, tracing his nose on along your stomach, placing sweet little kisses all along your belly.  You stroked your fingers through his hair while he worshipped you. 

He looked up at you while he trailed his tongue along your stomach, making you shiver. 

“Oh, love, I don’t think this is a good idea,” you whimpered.  “I’m too sick to do anything with you, but, ohhhhh, please…I can’t.”

He chuckled as he lifted his head and pulled your shirt back in place.  Sliding his arms under your legs and around your back he picked you up and carried you out of the med bay.  Ezor was waiting on the other side, holding a bottle of medicine.

“This is for you, to help with the nausea,” Ezor said opening the bottle and handing you a pill.  “They recommended you take one now and whenever you need one going forward.  It’s safe for your…condition,” she said, grinning widely.  Lotor looked around and shook his head, motioning for her to follow.  He headed towards your quarters, carrying you gently, looking down at you every few steps with a look of absolute bliss on his face.

Ezor opened the door as Lotor carried you over to the bed.  She pulled back the blankets for you while he placed you in them, wrapping you so you were warm and comfortable.  He placed a kiss on your forehead before standing up to face Ezor.

“We are not to reveal this news to anyone.  Narti absolutely cannot know.  I understand you will want to tell the world, Ezor, but you need to keep this confidential.  It will draw a target to her and we are not prepared to hold off a major offensive.”  She nodded.

Lotor felt the ship lifting off and preparing to continue on their journey to the Karthulian district, breathing a sigh of relief. 

“As much as I want to stay here and celebrate, I need to continue checking on the Sincline.  Ezor, please stay,” he said.

“I’ll be here until you get back, sir,” she said, bowing as he left.

“Well, cupcake, we have a lot to do.  Are you ready?" 

“Ready for what?” you asked from the pile of blankets.

“Your Promise Ceremony.  He asked me to be your assistant,” Ezor said with a magnificent smile.

You nodded and tried to smile.  Ezor knelt down on the floor next to you.

“Are you really ok?  With everything?” she asked.  “You don’t seem very happy.”

You sighed.  It wasn’t that you weren’t happy.  You were apparently carrying the heir to the Galra Empire.  It was a lot to absorb, especially after that dream which was still haunting you.

“It’s not that I’m not happy.  I just can’t get over that dream.”

“Oh, yeah.  Lotor told me you had one,” she said.

“I didn’t tell him how it ended,” you said, looking up at Ezor.  “He was choking me, strangling me, and telling me I destroyed him.  I was his death.  And Haggar… holding our son by the ankle over the hard floors, taking him from us…”

“Hey, hey, it was just a dream!  You’re here, Lotor’s here, no baby…yet,” she tapped your nose, “but soon.  Lotor is gonna be a great dad.  Oh my gosh, I am so excited!!! But first, we have to get the Promise Ceremony completed.  Then no matter what Ladnok tries to do you’ll already be safely out of her hands because the Promise Ceremony is as binding as Galra law.”

Your eyes started to close.

“Could we work on this later, please?  I just need some rest,” you said, pulling the blankets over your head.

“Sure.  I give my promise, my soon to be Princess.  I’ll be here when you wake up,” Ezor said, curling up on the bed next to you with a data pad, searching for locations on Dolus where she could buy her special present for both you and Lotor.  She started typing out what she needed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Galran!  
> K’heles strahleh - My Darling  
> Ishla vim cella K’hel? - Can you hear me?  
> Nel vim benive fuhnlei? - Are you feeling better?  
> Cor lis kishtera? - What the fuck?  
> K’heles honestra, - My mate  
> K’heles unchera, - my soul  
> K’heles yestro-mache - my goddess


	28. When Push Comes To Shove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor is such a busy Prince, so much to do, but he always has time for you. You just wanted a bath, but Ezor is second guessing you when you say you're going to stay with Lotor. Perhaps you need to be a bit more convincing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Galran Language! It's in the rollover text as well as the end chapter notes. By the way, I'm keeping a file of the different words. If anyone is interested I'm happy to share it so you can make up your own phrases. Amaze your friends with your new language skills!

Lotor, Acxa, Zethrid and Narti were all on the bridge as Lotor’s Battle Cruiser entered the airspace of Dolus, the terrestrial moon of Griezian Sur, the planet that used to house the Green Lion back in the days of the original Voltron Paladins.  It was the most hospitable to life forms, it had a large military base, and, luckily enough, was friendly to Lotor.  Ezor had remained in his quarters with you while you rested.  This was a simple landing and they would be able to dock without her, so Lotor was very comfortable with being down one member of the team for this.

“Sir, we’re beginning the final approach,” Acxa announced.  Lotor shifted in his chair.  There was so much to do, his list was getting longer by the minute, but he couldn’t stop thinking of you back in his bed.  He kept alternating from feeling overjoyed, but then feeling extreme anxiety.  How could he be a good father, a good partner, if they were always on the run?  That’s no life for a child.  The danger alone was almost too much to consider.  He would have to see what the future held and wonder about it later because the most immediate needs were tending to the ship and making the arrangements for the Promise Ceremony.

That Promise Ceremony would keep your challenger at bay.  Once completed, the laws of the physical mating rituals would be usurped by the conscious decision of the Promise.  This law would keep you safely by his side, and it was immutable by any ruler.  It was a law of the Galra that went back eons.  Far enough it had mutated into their genetic code.  He knew the witch would not wait and Ladnok was probably already on her way, determined to stop him.  With Narti feeding information back to Central Command, including their location, he was surprised they were able to get around as easily as they had without more direct attacks.  He wasn’t complaining. 

He needed to keep things as calm as possible for the time being so you could heal from the past day.  What had happened to you was nearly enough to stop his heart cold.  He was so afraid he was losing you by whatever damned manipulation that witch was throwing into your dreams and chipping away at your sanity.   And, not only possibly losing you, but losing someone else just as precious.  The little life he had created with you, that had only just begun.  A life that could have been erased before it had a chance, robbing him of meeting his own flesh and blood, never given the chance to surround his child in the love he never had.

He was nearly finished with the two-week mating cycle, thank the gods.  Not that he hadn’t been enjoying himself, that was obvious, but he was concerned how he would be with you as the heat took over.  He was in the final days, and, according to his study from the pages he copied in the Archivist’s library, it was going to be the most intense.  He was planning to take a dose of the elixir every 6 hours, at least, with or without any intimacy with you.  He couldn’t risk your health, and the health of his child, by losing control and hurting you in his extreme desire to mate with you, even though the objective of that mating had been achieved.

The ship cleared the cloud deck and descended to the surface, heading for the landing area of the base.  Zethrid maneuvered around the towers and set the ship down easily.  Lotor stood as Acxa completed her transmission with the relay at the base.  He adjusted his shoulder armor and looked at them.

“Come, ladies, let’s go meet our hosts and show them our gratitude for allowing us to stay for a while,” Lotor said, looking at them all with a pleasant smile, his gaze lingering on Narti.

They all joined in formation behind him as they walked the hall to the ramp being lowered by the Sergeant standing guard.  He saluted as Lotor walked by, flanked by his Generals, and Lotor nodded in acknowledgement.  He saw the welcoming party had already assembled on the tarmac as they descended from the Cruiser.

“Prince Lotor!” the leader said, warmly.  “Welcome back, your Highness!  It’s been too long!”  He bowed and reached for Lotor’s hand, grasping his wrist firmly.  Lotor smiled and reciprocated the gesture.

“Commander Thulia, it’s a pleasure to see you again,” he said.  “I am honored and humbled by your hospitality.”

“Pffft,” he sounded.  “You are a friend here and we are always happy to help a friend.  We have crews at the ready to begin the evaluation of the damages you sustained, under the guidance of your Generals, of course.”

“Narti, Acxa, would you please accompany Commander Thulia’s troops to the ship to see what they’ll need and show them the damage?  We must be underway as expeditiously as possible,” Lotor said.  “Unfortunately, the longer we tarry, the more danger we expose our friends to."

They saluted and turned, leading the guards away. 

“Zethrid will be happy to work with your security forces.  I have a high priority companion with me that requires extra security precautions.” Lotor said, glancing at Zethrid, who stepped forward.

“Highness?” Commander Thulia was surprised.  “Are the normal security protocols that we follow for someone as highly valued as you not adequate?”

“Unfortunately, no,” Lotor said, a smile breaking across his face.  “’I’m happy to explain if you might have a little time?”

“Ah, time and refreshments, Sire, in abundance.”  Thulia nodded to his head of security.  Zethrid made her way towards him when Lotor laid his hand on her arm, pulling her nearer to him.

“ _Xan kuhndia….astrelik_ ,” Lotor whispered.  “ _Uthir w’sle denath er putalia duatral.  Uhtir ste denath er zapel vis munlais_.” 

Zethrid nodded, saluted, and walked over to the security team.

“Prince Lotor, if you would follow me,” Commander Thulia lead him through the base to the closest briefing room.  Once the door closed, the Commander placed his hands behind his back and turned to look at Lotor.

“If you don’t mind my asking, Sire, who is this high priority you are risking my people for?” he said, severely.

“Ah, this person is not a royal, or leader, or any person of great importance to anyone.  Well, except to me,” he said, nodding.  Thulia relaxed a bit and made his way to getting them both some of the sweet berry wine that was waiting on the table. 

Lotor took his glass and sat when indicated by his host.

“I am glad you had the time to have a discussion with me,” Lotor said, after swallowing his first sip.  “I have missed our conversations.  However, we are here to accomplish a few very important things.”

The Commander sat next to him, facing him and holding his glass, patiently waiting.

“The person of most treasured importance to me is onboard resting,” Lotor took a long drink of his wine.  He was nervous.  He was taking a chance revealing vital and potentially devastating information.  “I have found my mate,” he said, his eyes locked on his host, reading any messages his body language would reveal. 

Commander Thulia’s jaw dropped and his eyes opened wide.  Lotor had a mate.  They were here.  On his planet.  This invited all sorts of potential issues.

“I see you understand my concern about security, now,” Lotor said, taking another drink. Thulia nodded his head, drained his cup and refilled it.  “We have Declared.”  He continued to watch his host for any concerning action.  So far, he was still comfortable, staying alert with Thulia.  He knew that they were on good terms, but the Empire had ways of squeezing his friends.

“Are you Promised yet, Sire?” he asked.

Lotor’s gaze was slowly scanning his face. 

“No, we’re not.  But we are planning it.  We’d actually like to do it here on Dolus, with your permission.”  Lotor finished his glass, waving off the offer of more.

“You want to have your ceremony here?” Thulia said, breathlessly.  “If you become Emperor that will make the very spot a historical mark!  We will help you find the most beautiful location, Highness,” he said, his eyes lighting up.  Lotor reached for his arm.

“We need to be cautious.  There was a prior relationship with my mate and a higher ranking Galran official.  I feel certain they are searching for us due to the laws of prior claim.  I need to have the Ceremony as soon as possible to keep them from executing that law.  We cannot risk this turning into an ambush,” Lotor said.  “I’m not certain if you’ve heard of the bounty placed on me by my father.”

“N-n-no Sire, I’ve heard nothing,” he said, stuttering.

“Good.  So far it’s been contained throughout the pirates and mercenaries who have received the messages and heeded the rumors.”  He stood.  “It’s only a matter of time before he comes for me; keeping things quiet is best, for all involved.”

Thulia grunted in agreement, finishing his second glass of wine.

“When will I get to meet your mate, Sire?” he asked.

“This evening, if she feels better,” Lotor said.

“Ah, it’s a female,” Thulia said.  “I was curious how your mate would manifest.”

“Yes, my mate is female,” Lotor said, pausing, “…and a human.”

“I beg pardon, Highness, a human?” Thulia asked.

“Yes, I was just as surprised as you seem to be,” Lotor smirked.

“I, oh, forgive me, I didn’t mean to offend,” Thulia bowed.  Lotor put his hand out to rest on his shoulder. 

“Please, no apologies necessary,” Lotor said.  “We are here at the gracious offer of assistance by your Stewards.  We don’t wish to cause you any inconvenience.”

Thulia opened the briefing room doors, indicating it was time to move on.

“Sire, we have received a request from one of your Generals and I wanted you to know of it,” he said.

Lotor raised an eyebrow.  Which one, he wondered.

“A rather special commission was asked by your General Ezor,” he said, pulling up the request on his data pad. 

Lotor stopped in awe.  Ezor.  She asked for this for you both.  An amazing commission.  He knew you would be touched, as much as he was.

“Yes, this is allowable.  Please give authorization to the artist and let me know when it is complete.  This extraordinary gesture will be utilized during the Promise Ceremony,” Lotor said, signing the pad. 

“Immediately.  Would you like to inspect the guest quarters before bringing your mate inside?” he asked.

“Yes, I believe that would be wise, although I do want to return to the Cruiser as soon as possible.  One moment, please,” he said, opening his com.

“Yes, sir?” Ezor’s voice called.

“Checking in.  How is everything?” he asked.

“Fine.  Since she’s been taking the medicine from the physicians’ she’s been able to rest quietly,” she said.

“Has she eaten?” he asked.

“No, just the juice.  I thought it best for now.”

“Good work, Ezor.  I’m inspecting the quarters at the moment and will be back soon,” he said with an air of finality.  “Contact me with any changes, please.”

“Sir, I will,” she said.

“ _R’esh vim,”_ he said, terminating the conversation.

  *************************************************

You pulled your head out from under the blankets, finally feeling rested.  The fire was still burning and Ezor had curled up in the chair next to you, taking a nap.

You stretched and swung your legs over the edge of the bed, cautiously putting your feet on the floor.  Getting up as quietly as possible, you walked to the bathroom and stopped in front of the mirror.  You were surprised at how pale you were.  There were dark circles under your eyes making you cringe.  At least your stomach felt better, although your throat felt like it had been rubbed with sandpaper.

You reached over and turned on the water to the bath.  Your body hurt and you just felt like a soak would help.  If you told Ezor about it, she would be hauling you back to the med bay for a therapy bath.  You didn’t want to go back there for a while, and this hot bath would be fine.  You pulled off the medical robe and slipped into the tub, closing your eyes, feeling the heat soak into your bones and finally warming you. 

After the tub was full enough you turned off the water and sunk down, submerging your head for nearly a minute.  You opened your eyes under the water and saw Ezor come racing into the room, staring at you from above the surface, her eyes wide in shock.  You sat up, pushing your hair back from your forehead.

“What?” you asked.  “Are you ok?”

“I should be asking you the same thing,” Ezor said coldly. "What the hell are you doing?"

“I’m sorry?  What did I do?” you asked.

“You really want out of this that badly?  Drowning is not a good way to go,” she spat.

“I wasn’t drowning myself.  I was trying to get the voices out of my head, and just have absolute silence for a few seconds.”  Ezor truly believed you wanted to die?  It was the second instance she believed you wanted to either end yourself or walk away from the entire situation.  This needed to be over, and now.

“Ezor, sit,” you commanded.  It was time to pull that rank Lotor kept telling you was yours.

She glared at you.

“As Lotor’s mate, I’m ordering you to sit and listen.”  She narrowed her eyes but sunk to the floor and crossed her legs.  You took a deep breath.

“I’m telling you now, without…” you splashed water at Ezor, who’s eyes were burning holes in the floor with her anger.  She looked up, gritting her teeth, trying to pull herself together.  “…without holding anything back from you.  I’m not going to harm myself.  I’m not going to leave Lotor.  I’m not going to do anything to jeopardize this pregnancy.  I am committed to being here.  The witch is messing with me and my mental status on a massive scale, but I promise you now.  If it ever gets too bad where I can’t handle it, I will tell Lotor and allow him to restrain me until the madness passes.”

You reached out and lightly gripped her chin, forcing her to look at you. 

“Ezor, you are my friend and fiercest defender.  I would not lie to you.  I am not going anywhere, and I would never do anything to destroy our dear Prince.  He is my heart.  I love him.  I love our child…” you trailed off, turning back to hug your knees in the tub.  “…I just have to get used to the idea,” you said, softly.

You turned your head and jumped.  Ezor had closed the distance and was inches from you.  She was scrutinizing your body language. 

“Ok, let’s say for one second that I believe everything you said…,” she said.

“You obviously don’t,” you said, pushing her back and getting out of the water, opening the drain.  You pulled the robe back on and tied it fiercely. 

“I want you to come with me,” you said.  “Will that be willingly?”

She stood and walked over to you, following as you left the quarters.  She remained on your heels as you journeyed the familiar path to the med bay.  Ezor was trying to figure out what you were up to.  Once you entered the room you walked over to the cabinet where Lotor had left the remaining truth serum mixture.  Ezor froze behind you as you pulled it out and brandished the beaker.  She knew instantly what you had.

“Do I need to drink this to convince you?  I don’t know what that will do to me, but I couldn’t bear it if you didn't trust me,” you said. 

Ezor threw herself across the room, grabbing the bottle and smashing it against the wall.

“Don’t…don’t drink that,” she said, frightened.

You looked at the remnants dripping down the wall.

“Um, it’s kind of a moot point now, isn’t’ it?” you asked.

“Oh, cupcake!  I’m sorry!  I’m so worried about this whole situation, and you, and the baby, and Lotor, and us,” she grabbed you, hugging you tightly.

You put your arms around her as she kept apologizing. 

“It’s going to be ok,” you said, just holding her.  “We’ll get through this, I promise.  Besides,” you said, pulling back, “our child will need a bad influence in their life.  I couldn’t imagine it being anyone but you.”

She laughed, releasing you from her hug.  She took your hand and pulled you back down the hall.

“Come on, Lotor should be back soon. You’ll want to get dressed, right?” she said.  “I mean you’ll be staying at the Stewards guest quarters, so you’ll need to be dressed to make that walk.  Remember, nobody here knows about you and him, so you’ll have to wear your armor and try to keep his hands off you.”

“Good luck with that,” you said.  “How much longer is the heat cycle?”

“A few days,” she said, grinning madly.  “And, depending on how you see it, it’s either going to be the best or worst few days of your life!”

“I’m going to need to lace everything he drinks with that Elixir,” you muttered. 

She laughed and hugged you as you rounded the corner, only to walk smack into Lotor.

You looked up at him with a shy smile as he arched his eyebrow at you, wearing his classic smirk.

“Am I going to have to hire a royal taster in order to survive your attempted elixir delivery, my darling?” he asked, cheekily.

“No,” you answered, standing straight and squaring your shoulders.  You gripped the top of his chest plate and pulled him down, his face showing surprise, one knee hit the ground and he bent the other, giving you a place to sit if you chose.  “I’m going to give it to you just like this, on your knees, pulling your hair to keep your head back, your tongue out, and,” you slid your leg out of the robe, placing your foot on his thigh, watching his eyes dilate, bending forward to place your mouth against his ear, “watching the drop slowly disappear down your throat, knowing you’ll be using that tongue on me right after.”  You brazenly stuck your tongue out and licked along the curve of his ear.

He groaned and grabbed you, kissing you fiercely.  Using that very tongue you just spoke of to seek out every inch of your mouth.  His hand raced up the leg you so graciously offered him, fingers finding your body unclothed under that robe and he started pulling his armor.

Ezor stood back against the wall, crossing her arms, sighing.  Even though she felt like a voyeur, this sight warmed her to her soul.  Then she realized that you needed to be somewhere a little more private than the main hall with soldiers starting to watch you.  This was not going to be a free show.

“Lotor!” she screamed.  “Let’s move.  Hands where I can see them.”  She pulled his hair back to separate him from you and smacked his face.  His features instantly registered fury but Ezor put herself inches from danger.

“Soldiers are watching.  You are in extreme danger of embarrassing her in front of your entire squadron,” she hissed.  It was enough to pull him back and clear his head.  He picked you up, making sure the robe was covering you, and walked to the main quarters.  Ezor beat you there and found the vial.  She wasn’t going to give it to him in the way that you described, but she was going to make sure he got two drops before she left.

“Open. Now,” she ordered, and when Lotor saw what she had he didn’t hesitate.  She placed the two drops on his tongue and sealed the vial.  “I’m heading to the bridge if you need me, sir.”

He nodded and carried you towards the bed, resuming his passionate kisses as he went.  Ezor stood by the door and sighed for a moment, watching as he lowered you to the mattress before she turned and walked out.

********************************************

Lotor was on fire, but he was also trying to keep your condition in mind as he kissed you.  He settled his body over yours before realizing that he was putting his full weight on you, in his armor, no less.  He stopped and climbed back off, your eyes glittering in the firelight.  He slowly ran his hands up to his chest plate and unlatched it, setting it on the floor, then he pulled off the epaulets and gloves.  Your eyes never left his, and he was so turned on, wanting to just rip everything off and tackle you.  But you needed to be loved, taken care of, shown just how much you meant to him.  Cherished.  He was going to take his time. 

He pulled off his boots and leg armor, reaching behind him and unfastening the body suit, pulling it off and stepping out of it, leaving it on the floor.  Reaching for you he untied the robe and gently removed it from your shoulders.  He climbed back on the bed, on his hands and knees, lowering himself to kiss you deeply.  Your hands caressed down his back, stopping at his ass and gripping him tightly. He groaned into your mouth and dipped his tongue in and out, not kissing you as much as sensuously tasting.  He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you with him as he rolled onto his back, settling you on top of him, the position you’d been wanting for a week.  Finally.  You kissed down his chin, nibbling his neck, running your fingers through his hair.  He was watching you, eyes locked on to you, his hands skimming your thighs as you straddled him.  His gaze flicked down for just a second before his hands gripped your hips, yanking you up to his face, his tongue scorching you every place it touched.  He licked up to your clit and rapidly started flicking his tongue against you.  All pretense of patience was gone.  One of his hands left your hip, his fingers gently entering you, finding you soaking wet.  He closed his lips around you sucked as hard as he could continuing the gentle flicks of his tongue between his lips. 

“Lotor!” you whined and started riding his fingers faster.  He had wanted to take things slow, but you were so beautiful, your face reflecting the passion he was making you feel, he just couldn’t help himself. He was starting to lose control, and he was trying to walk himself back, but it wasn’t working.  Then, he heard your breath catch, looking up to see that blush flooding your cheeks, he removed his fingers from you and replaced them with his tongue.  You were so close, and he wanted to taste everything you would give him.  Your breathy cries were pushing him to the brink, he was so hard for you.  He thrust his tongue inside you as hard and fast as he could, circling you with his thumb, his other hand fondling your breast and pinching your nipple between his fingers.  You were just so lovely like this, reacting to every touch he gave, every pleasure he was granting you.  Then your thighs tightened as you arched your back, soaking him and screaming his name when you came.

He drank up every drop he could.  He was high on your taste, your scent, the sounds you made, the way you breathed him in, and what you could do to him with the slightest burning gaze.  He just wanted to throw you on the bed to fuck you as hard as he could and was about to do just that when the thought of you being more than his mate and love hit him.  The mother of his child.  You were the mother of his child.  He slowly brought his hands up to support you, catching you and laying you beside him.  You were gasping for breath after the intense orgasm he gave you.  He pulled you into his arms and just held you as you came back to yourself, your heart rate returning to normal and your desire to pleasure him in return reigniting your passion.

You kissed him, attacking again and again, being forceful and in control.  He was surprised feeling the intensity in you, wanting to dominate him.  Or, at least, to try to.  He smirked.

“Oh, my little warrior, you wish to be in control?”  You nodded.  “Please, by all means,” he said.  “Let’s see what you can do.”  You grinned wickedly, instantly making him second guess granting that permission.

You sat up and turned away from him, taking the pitcher and filling the glass Ezor had left for you with water.  Lotor had placed his palms behind his head, watching you drink it, amused.

“Already parched, darling?” Lotor teased.  “We haven’t even really started yet.”

You got off the bed and walked around it, away from him.  He was intrigued.  Just what were you planning to do?  He couldn’t wait to find out.  You reached down to the floor and picked up something he couldn’t quite make out in the shadows, but then you climbed up on the bed, slowly crawling towards him like an animal.  The firelight turning your eyes to gold as you stalked him.  He was really second guessing himself now. 

“So,” you said, temporarily stopping your prowl.  “I’m in control, is that right?”

He nodded, trying to speak but not being able to get the words to come out.

“Good.” You growled.  “Do you trust me?”

“With, with all I am,” he said.

“Even better,” you answered.  “If you need a drink of water, now’s the time.”

He picked up the pitcher and drank from it before placing it back on the table.

“ _Ganla vim obreli K’hel?”_ you whispered.  He looked at you for a quick second.

" _Avna,_ ” he answered.

" _Yistalic vims kanida,”_ you said, crawling the rest of the way up to him.  He wanted to watch you crawl, but he had a direct request from you, and he closed his eyes. 

You had picked up the ripped piece of the sheet he had bound you with from the floor and was just about to tie it around his head when his eyes shot open.

“Are, are you ok, my love?” you asked.  His face showing a little uneasiness.  “I won’t do anything you aren’t comfortable with,” you reassured him.

“I have to be honest.  I’m not comfortable with being blindfolded, at least at the present time.”  You looked admonished.

“Darling, no, no, please, I’m not against it in the future,” he said, quickly, “please don’t misunderstand.”  He reached around you and pulled you down beside him, kissing up your cheek and trying to reassure you that your idea was a welcome one. 

“I need to be aware of my surroundings.  There are many threats to us both and if I was unable to help you, unaware that something had happened, and I lifted my blindfold to discover you gone, I would destroy the universe trying to find you.”  He lifted your chin; a silly smile graced his features.  “You wouldn’t want to be responsible for the destruction of the entire universe, now would you?”

You shook your head, with a slight smile. 

“Good, I rather like some parts of it,” he said, making you giggle.

“Please,” he said,” …if you would like, I won’t stop you from doing what you were about to do.  I’ll even close my eyes for you.”

“Ok, if you’re sure,” you said.

“Oh, _strahleh_ , I’m so very sure…” he said, closing his eyes and leaning back against the pillows.

You leaned over his stomach and darted your tongue out, tracing the musculature there, appreciating his beautiful body.  He groaned instantly.  Taking your time, you made sure to cover his entire torso with your mouth.  You placed little kisses and nipped his flesh with the lightest touch, enjoying the fact that you were inches from what he really wanted you to pay attention to, but were ignoring to enjoy the beauty of the rest of him. 

Finally, you lowered your head and swiped your tongue against the tip of his cock, causing him to cry out and thrust.  He hadn’t been expecting it and you caught him by surprise.  You placed little kisses on him, every few seconds sliding your tongue out to lick the crown, while he shook and gripped the bed, whining out in pleasure.  Suddenly you opened your mouth wide and took in as much of him as you could, gripping the base and squeezing rhythmically.  You sealed your mouth around him and started swallowing causing him to nearly scream.  Then you were moving your head back, lightly scraping him with your teeth.  You were able to take more than you thought, but not all of him.  He didn’t seem to mind it.  You started to pick up your pace, sucking and humming around him, he was thrusting as much as he could. 

You heard him tear the sheets and he reached up and grabbed you, hauling your mouth off his cock and kissing you hard enough to bruise your lips.  You weren’t so far gone you would miss an opportunity when you had one.  You climbed over him and positioned yourself directly over his erection, slowly sliding down on him and feeling his girth go inch by inch inside of you.  He was babbling nonsense words in Galran, and he caught his breath as you began to lift yourself up and down on him.  He opened his eyes, taking in the sight of you above him.  You had closed your eyes, your mouth was slightly open and you were moaning with the pleasure of riding him.

“Oh, please, fuck, darling, I’m, I’m…” his eyes rolled back, and he gripped your hips, flipping you over onto your back in the bed.  He continued his thrusting, kissing you and holding you tightly against him.  He was pounding into you so powerfully, his rhythm faltered triggering you to know he was about to come.

“ _Avna! Mes halnia!”_ he screamed as he came, but not too unaware to realize you hadn’t come with him.  He was still thrusting with little, delicate pushes when he captured your earlobe with his mouth and purred loudly.

“Ahhhhh, gods!!!” you screamed, coming hard against him.  He kissed your forehead. 

“It looks like we’re not going to make it to dinner tonight,” he said, chuckling lightly.

“Good, I wasn’t hungry anyway,” you said, struggling to breathe.  “Too much damned juice.”  He giggled and buried his face in your shoulder.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galran Translation:  
> Xan kuhndia….astrelik = Be discreet please  
> Uthir w’sle denath er putalia duatral = We don't need to reveal everything  
> Uhtir ste denath er zapel vis munlais = We just need to keep her safe  
> R’esh vim = Thank you  
> Ganla vim obreli K’hel = Do you trust me  
> Avna = Yes  
> Yistalic vims kanida = Close your eyes  
> strahleh = Darling  
> Mes halnia = Oh fuck


	29. Games People Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor's heat cycle is coming to an end, which means the next two days are going to be intense. Also you learn that he has a competitive side. Imagine that. Plus, Ezor teaches you about the Promise Ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of the lovely readers who have been with me since the beginning a few months ago, thank you from the bottom of my heart. To all of the fantastic new readers, welcome! You can find me on Tumblr as motheroflittlelions.
> 
> The Galran Language translation is in the end notes, but the roll over is activated for those on laptop/desk top.

You slowly opened your eyes realizing you were wrapped in Lotor’s arms.  He was spooned up behind you, breathing deeply.  You could tell he was sleeping because he let out that little purr with each exhale.  It was so cute.  Apparently, you not only missed dinner, but he decided that you both needed to remain on his cruiser for the evening.  You were beyond happy you were able to rest without nightmares.  You knew the witch was behind it all but why she was targeting you was a mystery.  Was it simply to get to Lotor?  You didn’t know.  The only thing you did know for sure is that you wanted them to stop.  You needed protection from them because the little seeds of doubt they placed in your thoughts were trying to take root.  You knew they weren’t true and that Lotor truly loved you, he helped you accept and believe it without a doubt.  You knew that Lotor wasn’t going to leave you back at Ulippa.  Every look he gave you reassured that you meant more to him, and now that you were pregnant…well, you knew he would take on any obstacle or threat to keep you safe, no matter the danger.  But, forever was a long time.

You felt him stir, his breathing patterns changing as he brought his head up to yours, nuzzling his nose down against your neck, skimming one hand down to your belly and leaving it there.  The scent of cinnamon permeated the air.  He took a deep breath and sighed contentedly.  You placed your hand over his at your stomach and he kissed your neck, then leaving a little bite.

“Did you sleep well, dearest?” he said, voice just above a whisper.

“Yes, I needed that,” you answered, lacing your fingers between his.

“Mmm, I’m so happy to oblige you anytime,” he said, sleepily, before nibbling up your neck to your jaw. 

“How much time do you suppose is left in your mating cycle?” you asked.

“Are you tired of me, my love?” he asked against your ear.  He stuck his tongue out and snaked it down the curve.

“No, ohhhhh, nnnnn, please, don’t…ungh,” you groaned.

“Yes, my darling?  Don’t what?” he asked, his voice rasping with his desire.

You could feel him getting hard behind you.  Apparently, the cycle was still active.  Ok, then.  You twisted yourself in his arms, so you were facing him.  You looked up at him, he was adorably sleepy, but was fighting to decide if he wanted to lose himself in you or if he would surrender to sleep. 

“You could rest, you know,” you said. 

“So true,” he said, “but I could also make very slow and very passionate love to you, and then we both sleep for a few more hours.”

“I think that sounds like a marvelous idea,” you said, closing the distance between you and placing your lips gently against his.  You were hoping he would be able to take it slowly because you weren’t sure where Ezor put the vial before she left.  You didn’t want to get out of the bed to get it, anyway.

His hands slowly went down to your legs, caressing your body as he kept the kisses passionate but much more chaste than you were used to.  Not trying to devour you or use his tongue to cause you to melt your body to his, he kept his mouth closed while he kissed you so softly.   He was simply stroking your lips, taking the time to enjoy you.  You decided to follow his lead and not push him.  You were allowing him to set the pace, letting him lead and you would simply follow.  His fingers lightly stroked over your skin reverently, giving you pleasure while committing your body to his tactile memory. 

He gently rolled you onto your back and settled himself between your legs.  His hands finding the back of your knees and pulling them up and apart.  Lining himself up, he took a slight breath and gently slid inside of you.  He released your legs and brought himself back down onto you, resuming the kisses.  He was thrusting so lazily, gently rolling his hips, just enjoying the slow fucking he was giving you.  He probed your lips with his tongue, and you opened your mouth welcoming him, kisses matching the speed of his hips.  He was taking his time and you were definitely taking pleasure in the new pace.  There was a time and place for the furious lovemaking you both loved experiencing, but this?  Oh, this was heaven.  He was giving soft little licks to the inside of your mouth, bringing his teeth to grasp your lower lip and pull a little. 

You shivered beneath him, your moans of pleasure were echoing in his room.  He started to increase his tempo just a little, still keeping things very calm and relaxed.  He pulled his head back to look at you, and he took your breath away.  He was smiling at you, eyes lit with joy and love.  You felt like you were his everything, and he was absolutely the most precious thing in your world.  You reached out and grasped his hand, intertwining your fingers.  His hips were just pressing into you with a steady rhythm, driving his cock home on every thrust.  He brought your fingers to his lips and he passionately kissed the back of your hand, leaving little licks up by your knuckles.  Suddenly your body started to twitch and flutter around him, and he looked up at you, smirking.

“Are you ready, my love?” he asked, breathlessly.

“No,” you cried out, softly.

“No?” he said, raising his eyebrow, stopping his thrusts, holding completely still but, still feeling your muscles spasming around him.  “Your body is telling me otherwise.”

“I don’t want this to…” you groaned, “…to be, over..” you gasped, “…over yet.”

He smiled widely, closing his eyes and bringing his forehead to touch yours.

“My darling, once the mating cycle has ended, we can experience this pace a bit more often, I promise,” he said.

He gently thrust once, causing your toes to curl as you threw your head to the side, gasping loudly.  He smirked, and his eyes flashed.  So, this was going to be a new part of his game.

“Do you want me to give you a letter each time?” he asked, smugly.

You opened your eyes and looked at him with a confused expression.

“That was a ‘V’,” he said.  He slowly thrust again, moaning and gripping your hand.  “That’s ‘R’,” he growled out. 

“Oh, so that’s the way it is?” you said, trying to catch your breath but accepting his challenge.  You immediately started squeezing your internal muscles, trying to get him to pick up his pace.  No way did you want him to get to the last letter of Vrepit Sa!  You were determined to get him to come before that point.

He opened his eyes widely, realizing your objective, and he pulled out of you with a feral grin causing you to squeal in frustration. 

“Oh, no, my love.  You are not going to win.  I won’t let you,” he said, ducking his head to your ear.

“Don’t you dare cheat, Lotor,” you whined as he lavished your ear with his tongue and lips, feeling the vibration of his laugh.

“I’m not going use my little trick, if that’s what you mean,” he said, lowering his voice.  “I’m going to make you come the traditional way.  I would have rather it have been around my cock, but since I can’t seem to trust you at the moment…”  He lifted his face to look at you.  He was biting his lower lip, and his eyes were half-lidded with his aroused state.

He slid down your body and spread your legs widely, placing a hand delicately across your abdomen.  He looked up at you from his new position, and deviously licked his lips, before lowering his face to your clit.  He stroked you with his tongue in a quick angled down and up motion.

“V,” he said, waiting for your reaction.

“Oh, gods!” you called out, as soon as you figured out what he was up to.  “You bastard!”  He laughed and touched his tongue to you again pulling it vertically down and then up and curving around, tracing a capital R.  Your legs started shaking and your head fell back against the pillows. 

“Rrrrrrr,” he purred out.  Now the tables had turned, and you were definitely not making it to the end.  Unless…you lifted your head and narrowed your eyes.  Challenge accepted.

“ _Ver denath vim, K’heles strahleh_ …” you said seductively.  His eyes shot up to meet yours.  He instantly knew you were playing his game.  He smirked, his eyes flashed, and he oh-so-slowly lowered his head to start the next letter.

His tongue felt like liquid fire against your heated skin, and his hand started rubbing circles across your stomach, causing you to shiver and make little indecent mewling sounds.

“E,” he said, lifting his head.  “Do you concede?  I’ll be happy to join with you again if you are going to behave.”

“Nev…ver,” you gasped, burying your hands in his hair.  He tilted his head and raised his eyebrow at you.

“As you wish,” he said, his tongue writing the letter “P” but you felt a new sensation.  He slid his thumb into you and his fingers gently probed your ass, finding your hole and he began stroking across it slowly.

“Lo-tor!” you whined, your pitch climbing with each letter of his name, clenching your teeth and thrashing your head.  You started scratching your nails a little roughly up and down the curve of his ear.  He was fighting to not react, knowing you were going all out to make him come.

“P,” he said, sounding so satisfied.

“ _Astrelik_ , Lotor,” you begged, “… _ver ishlar…mes…halnial…w’sle b’renai_ …”

You felt his tongue return to you, drawing the next letter, and you kept trying to thrust your hips.  His hand was still on your abdomen and he used the leverage of his forearm to keep you in place.

“I,” he moaned, diving back to you for the next letter, which he drew rather quickly.  You brought one of your legs around and stroked up his side with your toes.    

“T,” he growled, and you knew this was torturing him as much as you.  He wanted you to come and soak him with your fluids.  He lived for it and you were trying to hold back, but his hand was doing such delicious things, overstimulating you.  You were trying to catch your breath, your muscles were strung so tightly, causing your entire body to shake uncontrollably.  You brought your hand up to your mouth and moaned loudly.  Lotor flicked his gaze up to see what you were doing.  You licked up your fingers and wrapped your tongue around the tips before taking them in your mouth down to your knuckles.  He froze and put much more effort into his ministrations.

He swirled his tongue so elegantly with the next letter, his fingers were picking up speed, thumb penetrating you over and over, feeling the muscles contracting against him.

“S,” he said, breathing hard as if he was in a race.  One letter to go.  He knew you were almost there.  But he was faced with a problem.  He had started unconsciously rolling his own hips against the mattress to get any type of friction, needing to come so badly.  He was getting desperate.  Suddenly he had an idea.

His tongue started to draw one leg of the ‘A’ when you felt his fingers replace his thumb in your pussy for a moment, coating them with your wetness, and returning them to your ass.  He plunged his thumb back inside of you while inserting a finger in your hole, and then your world exploded as you screamed.  He looked up at you, grinning victoriously, and removed his hand from you. 

“Vrepit Sa,” he said, laughing in triumph. 

“ _Kishtera_ ,” you gasped, trying to catch your breath.

Climbing up your body he plunged into you, thrusting quickly but carefully.  He wasn’t out of control, which you were very thankful for, just enthusiastic, and overjoyed with his success in beating you.

His lips sought yours with the same urgency and he fucked your mouth with his tongue.  You tasted yourself mixed with his natural flavor and the smell of cinnamon became very strong between you.  It took him less than a minute before he was crying out, filling you with his hot come, vibrating through his passion. 

He collapsed against you, breathing coming in large gasps between the two of you, the necklace on the table flickering brightly.

Suddenly there was a knocking at the door.  He raised his head and pulled the sheet over your bodies.

“Visual,” he said, prompting a screen to appear and seeing it was Ezor.

“Open,” he ordered and the door to his room slid into the pocket.  She walked in and stopped just inside the threshold, taking a deep breath.  The door swished closed behind her.

“Sir, are you…is it…am I…interrupting…anything?” she asked, standing in the darkness.

“Why would you think that?” he asked, rolling to his side and pulling your back against his chest.  He made sure you were both covered, not that Ezor hadn’t seen you both many times by this point.  But there was no reason this time.

He nuzzled his nose in your hair, wrapping his arm around your waist, his hand taking its familiar spot against your stomach, as he rested his leg between yours.

“The scent in here is so overwhelming,” she said, coughing a little.

“You were aware we were here, you know I’m in my mating cycle, what else could you possibly have expected?” he said, his hair cascading across your shoulder as he was placing kisses down your cheek, stopping to bite your earlobe.  You shuddered.

“Lotor, I can’t…I need some time to recover, please,” you begged.  He chuckled against your skin.

Ezor stood watching you, with her hands clasped in front of her chest, and her eyes soft just taking in the blissful scene in front of her.  She was glad you weren’t embarrassed by her presence, although, to be fair, you did seem to be completely worn out.

“Sir, Commander Thulia sends his regards and wanted to be sure you were not remaining on the ship due to an offence made by him or his soldiers,” she said.

Lotor couldn’t stop himself, he started kissing your shoulders, leaving little bites on your neck while she was talking.  He slowly started thrusting his leg between yours and pulling you tight against him.  You opened your eyes and looked to Ezor.

“Where is the vial?” you asked.

“Oh, it’s over here by the table,” she answered.

“Please get it and give my Royal Pain a few drops,” you said, trying to stop his movements.  Ezor went over and gathered the vial.  She was on her way back when she saw him trying to lift your leg while you were trying to convince him to stop.  He was going to take you no matter who was there.  The drive was relentless, especially since he was in the final days of it.

“Open up!” Ezor called but he buried his head in your neck, licking your skin, oblivious to what she was saying.  She sighed.  “He’s gonna kill me,” she said, pulling his head back by his hair and placing 4 drops on his tongue.  His eyes narrowed in anger, but the extra drops of elixir started to have an instant effect, calming him.  He lowered your leg and dropped his face on your shoulder.

“I’m so sorry, my love,” he said.  “I wasn’t listening.  I was going to take you against your will,” he said with a note of sadness.  He looked up at Ezor.

“Thank you, again, for being here.  I think, were it not for you, I would have fucked this up many times over,” he said.  Ezor looked at her fingernails, nonchalantly.

“Yeah, you would have,” she acknowledged.   “Now, get up and get dressed.  Commander Thulia is waiting for an audience.  Besides I have things to do today with our little cupcake and you’re interfering with my ability to complete them.”

“Ezor,” he said, with a light growl.

“Lotor, she just saved you from sleeping alone for a few days while I explored the moon without you.  Please try to give her a little more respect,” you said.

He sighed and bent to kiss you gently.  Ezor let out a vocal sigh at the scene.

“You guys are so beautiful together,” she said, moved by your display of affection. 

*************************************************

Lotor was dressed in his full armor as he walked down the ramp of the cruiser, flanked by Zethrid, and met Thulia’s attendant.  He nodded and they turned, leading the way to the base.

“Prince Lotor!” Thulia exclaimed as Lotor entered the observation room.  “Everything is well, I trust?”  He looked a little anxious.  Lotor smiled brightly.

“All is well, Thulia.  I chose to spend the evening with my companion on the ship,” he said.  “I apologize if our failure to appear caused you discomfort.”

Commander Thulia broke into a knowing grin.  He leaned close to the Prince, glancing up at him.

“Mating cycle?” he asked, under his breath.

Lotor simply nodded causing Thulia to laugh and clap him on the shoulder. 

“I’ll bet you have been a bit of a handful for your Generals,” he said.

“You have no idea,” Zethrid muttered under her breath.

“They have all contributed to the cause, but Ezor has gone above and beyond expected duties,” Lotor said, looking at Zethrid for a brief second.

“Ah, that’s why you approved the commission,” Thulia said, nodding.

“Yes, she and my companion have formed a rather close bond.  I am pleased there is friendship there.  She’s actually assisting with the preparations for the Promise Ceremony.”  Lotor walked over to the screens around the room, looking at the different landscapes and trying to determine where the ceremony should take place.

“Commander Thulia, you have a visitor,” a sentry announced.  Lotor turned a little quick, revealing his nervousness, until he saw a young girl approach carrying two boxes.

“Ah, Highness, this is the commission your dear General requested,” Thulia said, indicating to the girl to show the boxes to him.  She set them down on the command center planning table and opened the boxes.  Lotor looked inside and it took his breath away. 

“These are exquisite,” he breathed.  He quickly turned to the young girl and bowed lightly to her.  “Please tell your master I am moved beyond words at his amazing work."  Lotor looked to Thulia.  “Perhaps something for our young messenger?”

Thulia brought forward 30 credits and a sweet roll from the table for her.  She beamed with delight, dropped into a quick curtsey and ran off the ship.  Lotor smiled after her.

“I’ll need to have these delivered to my ship and hidden well, Zethrid,” he said, handing the boxes over to her.

“Yes, of course, Sir,” she said, taking the boxes to carry.

“Now, let’s determine a location, but we need to be somewhere more private, if you please,” Lotor said.  Thulia extended his hand and motioned for Lotor and Zethrid to accompany him off the bridge.

“Do you have an idea when you wanted to have the ceremony?” Thulia asked.

“Tomorrow,” Lotor said.  “I’ve been lucky up until now, but I have a very ominous feeling.  I need this done tomorrow, early in the day.  I’d do it now, but I know we need time to procure the proper vestments and to write the actual promises.”

“Well, I can assist with your vestments, Sire, if you wish,” Thulia said.

“I am going to be wearing my armor,” Lotor said, shaking his head.  “I would have us both in armor, but I don’t think Ezor would let that happen.  She’s been planning this in her head since I first came across my companion months ago.”

“So, she knew.”  Thulia said.

“She did.  That woman is amazing.  I have a feeling my firstborn will have her as a constant shadow companion,” Lotor said, fondly, with a smile.

“Are you expecting now?” Thulia asked.  Lotor paused, glancing at Zethrid before he answered.

“No,” he said.  Suddenly Thulia was asking a lot of personal questions.  Something felt off here.  Lotor looked at him using his peripheral vision.  “I believe Zethrid and I are going to take a shuttle for a bit of a lower aerial excursion to narrow my selection, if you don’t mind,” Lotor said, tipping his head at Thulia.  “Please excuse us.”

“Of course, your Highness,” Thulia said, a little taken aback at Lotor’s sudden change of attitude.

“I’ll return shortly and provide you with a short list of locations.  Knowing the frailty of my companion I believe I should actually visit these places to determine if they are viable.  My companion is not a Galra, after all,” Lotor said with the friendliest smile he could give, trying to reassure Thulia but cover his tracks.

“I understand,” Thulia said, relaxing, and smiling back.  He offered his hand and Lotor shook it.

Lotor turned and walked back towards the cruiser, a frown on his features.  He was going to have to move the ceremony to that day.  Something was not right.  Once they got a fair amount of distance away Zethrid looked at him.

“What the hell was that, sir?” she asked.

“I don’t know.  Did he seem different to you?  Even from our arrival yesterday?” he asked.

“Yes, I felt it, too,” she answered.  “What now?”

“We get everything done as quickly as possible,” he said.  “This is unfortunate.  I knew Ezor wanted to get my mate a special dress for the Ceremony, but we need to do this tonight.  Nobody can know, except the four of us and Acxa.  Do not tell Narti.  Do not talk of it where she can hear you.  She is acting similar to Thulia, and I’m trying to determine if I’m imagining things or not.  I’d rather be safe than sorry, in this case.”

She nodded, shifting the boxes in her hands.

“Those are specially made for us.  Ezor had them commissioned.  You have a special partner, Zethrid.  Please try to treat her like the amazing person she is,” he said.

“Sir?” she asked, feigning ignorance.  Lotor looked at her, with a smirk.

“Oh, come now.  Did you actually believe I don’t know what goes on in my own ship?” he asked playfully.

“You aren’t mad?  Isn’t that fraternization?” she asked.

“I don’t have the same rules my Father requires,” he said.  “If that was the case, I wouldn’t have made my mate one of my Elite Protective Forces.  You have nothing to fear.”

They walked along in silence for a few moments while Zethrid let his words sink in.

“I’ll need you and Ezor to take her to get a dress.  I am counting on you to be the eyes of the operation.  Ezor will be all excited about the actual expedition and may not notice an enemy until she is surrounded.  I believe both of our hearts would suffer if that were to happen,” he said.

“Of course, sir.  I’ll guard them with my life,” she said.

Lotor looked at her with affection.

“I know you will.”

*******************************************

Ezor helped you into a shower and called the mess hall for them to send you up some breakfast.  She had them send a little of everything because she wasn’t sure what types of Galran food you liked.  You lived with the Galra but that didn’t mean you liked everything.  Some of the food left much to be desired, in her opinion. 

You came out of the bathroom wearing a clean set of sparring clothes instead of armor, drying your hair with a towel.  You were going to be holographically fitted for a dress today.  She wanted you to be able to get out of your clothes quickly and the armor would add an additional ten to fifteen minutes.

“I ordered some food for you from the mess.  We both know that Lotor has next to nothing in his personal kitchens,” she said, indicating the trays on Lotor’s desk. 

You smiled and opened up everything, your mouth watering over some of the familiar items you haven’t had since leaving the outpost.  You gave her a fork and knife and offered her some of the vast amounts of food.  She grinned and nodded her thanks.

“So, what does the Promise Ceremony entail,” you asked Ezor.  “I want to prepare, and I know that Lotor wants it done tomorrow.”

“Well,” she said, swallowing the bite of seasoned meat she had been chewing, “it is an individual thing.”  She picked up a slice of dark bread and slathered a butter-like substance on it.  “Lotor wants it to be simple and quiet.  He’s very concerned for your safety.”

“I know.  I’m not asking for anything lavish.  Although he is the Prince, and he should have a large celebration.  I feel bad for him.  His people should be part of the day,” you said. 

“Oh, believe me.  As long as Zarkon is around, and the Witch, there will not be any peace within the Galra Empire.  They rule by fear,” she said, before shoveling a piece of bread in her mouth. 

“How do the Galra view Lotor?” you asked. 

“Mmm, naht vewwy wewl,” she said around her mouthful of food.

“Swallow first, Ezor,” you said, laughing at her.  “I can wait!”

“Not well,” she said, ticking off the points on her fingers.  “Let’s see.  He’s a half breed, he was exiled for taking over but not running a planet like Zarkon wanted, and then not destroying that planet as punishment making Zarkon do it, and he was recently dismissed as Emperor in disgrace.  Not a lot of happy things working in his favor in the eyes of the Galra.”

“Good point,” you said, eating what looked like scrambled eggs with vegetables and a light toasted bread.

“Well, let me add to that.  He does have a fair amount of star systems who love him.  He runs them like the planet he lost, and he found that working with the Galra out there in the outer reaches will instill a loyalty like you can’t believe.”  She swallowed a large amount of dark amber liquid that smelled like licorice.  You opted for the light-yellow juice that tasted like a cider.

“Anyway, the Promise Ceremony you will have basically consists of a few important elements,” she explained.  “The big one is the Promise Statement.  It’s what you are pledging to your mate, how you’ll support each other, love none other, support heat cycles…well, except you don’t have one so that won’t be necessary, blah, blah, blah.”  She took another bite of the meat.  "Basically, you meet and take each other’s hands.  Yours will face up and his will face down.  The witnesses each introduce their chosen participant, which is my job for you, cupcake!  I get to extol your virtue and why I think you’d be a good mate for him.  I don’t know if Acxa or Zethrid is representing Lotor, but I’d bet it’s Zethrid.  Acxa might not be able to do it well, and she’d cry.”

You continued to eat, listening to her and learning what was expected.

“Then, after we introduce each of you, you have to decide if you accept the person’s affections.  If you agree you turn your hands over so your hands will face down and his will face up.  Then you each read your promise statements and have a smooch to seal your agreement, and that’s it.”

“Sounds relatively painless,” you said.  “What do I wear?”

The door to Lotor’s chambers opened and he walked in with Zethrid.  His face lighting up as he saw the two of you eating breakfast.

“Darling,” he said, crossing the room.  “We’ve had a change of plans.  Zethrid and Ezor are taking you out to get your dress.  I’m glad you wore the sparring clothes today.  It will help save time.”

“That’s exactly what I thought!” Ezor exclaimed.

“Great thinking, Ezor,” he said.  “We are moving the ceremony.  It’s going to be tonight at sunset.”

“WHAT!” Ezor shrieked.

“Babe, something’s going on,” Zethrid said.  “Lotor and I got a weird vibe from Thulia.”

“Yes, it feels ominous,” Lotor concurred.  “I’m thinking Ladnok is on her way and might be arriving by tomorrow.  Thulia wanted us to take our time, but the question that got my attention was if you were expecting.”

“Ah, sir, I was wondering about that.  You told him no,” Zethrid said.

“I had to.  I couldn’t let him know the heir to the throne has been conceived.  It would elevate our risk exponentially.”  He took your hand and helped you stand.

You looked up at him, concerned but strong.

“I understand,” you said.  “I’m ready to go now if they are.”

Ezor looked at some of the desserts, sad to be leaving them behind.

“Ok,” she said, mournfully. 

“I’ll save them for you, Ezor, don’t worry,” Lotor said.  “They’ll be here when you return.”

“Great!” she said, brightly.  “Let’s go!”

You looked at Lotor and smiled.  He leaned over to you.

“Can you walk alright, _K’heles Honestra_?” he asked with a wicked grin.

“Yes, of course,” you said, sticking your tongue out at him, but he swooped forward and took it between his lips, startling you.

He grasped your head with both hands while he kissed you thoroughly.  He leaned his forehead to yours and closed his eyes.

“ _Astrelik, xan wenslir, K’heles Strahleh,”_ he pleaded. 

“ _Ver meshtis, ver harzleh,"_ you said, cupping his face.

Ezor sighed and Zethrid coughed loudly.

“Come on, we’re wasting time,” Zethrid announced.

“ _Ver mestana vim, K’heles unchera_ ,” you said, trailing your fingers through his hair as you stepped back from him.

He watched the three of you walk out of the chamber, and he found he was holding his breath.  This was going to be a long afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galran Translation:  
> Ver denath vim = I need you  
> K’heles strahleh = my darling  
> Astrelik = please  
> ver ishlar = I can't  
> mes…halnial = oh...fucking  
> w’sle = don't  
> b’renai = stop  
> Kishtera = fuck/shit, general swear word  
> K’heles Honestra = My mate  
> xan wenslir = be careful  
> Ver meshtis = I will  
> ver harzleh = I promise  
> Ver mestana vim = I love you  
> K’heles unchera = My soul


	30. Promises, Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor has moved the Promise Ceremony to that evening, not willing to risk losing you to anyone by Galran Law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of Galra language in this chapter. I am looking into how to add an easier way to translate it for the Mobile readers, but, for the time being, the roll over text translation is up for those on desk/laptops. The translation without the Galra is in the end notes. If anyone is interested in the dictionary I'm keeping, please let me know! I have 280 words I created for the Galran language so far, and will add more as they show up in the stories. 
> 
> Also special thanks to Cassy from Starfaring-PrinceLotor's dicord blog for not only being an excellent reader and editor on the fly, but for helping me with the creation of some of the Galran language! I had so much fun collaborating with you!  
> More thanks go out to iamspyphoenix44 on Tumblr for sending me the link for the fabulous dress. I think it suits her, it's mostly see through - which makes Lotor happy, and works to feature the famous necklace that started everything.
> 
> The images of dress and gifts from Ezor can be found in the end notes as well as here these links:  
> http://www.medievalbridalfashions.com/catalog/circlets-and-headpieces-c-1/silvermoon-bridal-circlet-crown-p-26.html  
> https://www.tonyward.net/files/images/albums/81/Tony-Ward-SS17-Couture-32.jpg

You walked down the hall with Zethrid and Ezor, glancing back at your room, leaving Lotor behind. 

“Are you ok?” Zethrid asked, noticing your hesitancy.

“Yes, I’m just concerned,” you said, stopping cold in the hall.  “Ezor, could you activate the com to the bridge or wherever Acxa is?”

Ezor walked up to you and peered into your eyes, suspiciously.

“Why?” she asked.  “What are you up to?”

“Nothing bad, I hope,” you answered, shaking your head.  “Lotor’s not the only one with strange feelings about today.”  

Ezor nodded and called out to activate the communication system.

“Acxa here,” the voice called.

“Acxa, I need you, please,” you asked, sounding a little unsure.

“What do you want.  I’m a little busy,” she answered with a bit of a snap to her voice.

“I can’t explain over the com,” you said.  A loud sigh echoed though the speaker.

“Fine, I’m on my way.  Narti, please take the helm.  I’ll be back shortly,” she said, cutting the link.

“What’s the gut saying?” Zethrid asked.  You shook your head.  You knew the com could have been reactivated after Acxa left the bridge.  You wanted to keep your suspicions to yourself.

Zethrid and Ezor looked at each other, then nodded to you.  A minute later Acxa came around the corner, startled to see you flanked by her comrades.

“What do you want?” she asked, shortly.

“Follow me, please,” you asked, heading towards the ramp of the ship.  She crossed her arms and scowled but followed you all outside.  You brought your head in closer to theirs.

“Please, keep an eye on Prince Lotor,” you asked, quietly begging.

“Don’t let him hear you use the title,” Zethrid said, reminding you.  You stopped for a moment and closed your eyes.  “You know he’ll make a bigger show of it each time you do it.  Just to teach you a lesson.”

“I know.  It’s just difficult to get used to after all of the years working at the base.  Everyone outranks you and has a title.  Woe to those who don’t remember to use it,” you said, flinching at the memory of the time you were caught whispering Lotor’s name without calling him ‘Prince’.  It took weeks for those wounds to heal.

“Why?  Do you think he needs a babysitter?” Acxa said, condescendingly.  “Don’t you think he can take care of himself?”  Zethrid growled at her, causing her to calm herself.

“I know he is distracted,” you said, looking around to see if you were being observed.  You dropped your voice to a whisper.  “He has a feeling something is going on here, and I agree with him.  Perhaps if you tried to help him focus on his mission or the Sincline ships.  Anything.  He needs something to occupy his mind.”

“He needs to write his Promise Ceremony Statement,” Ezor said, nudging you in your shoulders, “and so you do.  But right now, we need to get going.  Your dress isn’t going to pick itself.” 

“Alright,” Acxa, agreed.  “I’ll do my best to make sure he doesn’t get taken out.  He’s waited so long for today, it would be such a bullshit move if something happened to him.”  She looked up at Ezor and Zethrid. “Please take care of her.  Don’t let her get abducted or killed or anything,” she said.

“That’s why I’m going,” Zethrid replied.  “Ezor gets to do the girly shopping thing and I get to protect them from the bad guys, if any show up.” 

Your group turned and walked away from the ship heading for a small 4-man transport vehicle.  No sense walking into town if you could drive.  Acxa stood watch until you had departed before turning to walk back up the ramp, heading for Lotor’s suite.

Everyone failed to see Narti had been standing in the shadows at the top of the entrance ramp, hearing every word they said, before she fled back to the bridge.

**************************************************

The viewing screen activated aboard the bridge, illuminating Commander Ladnok’s face.

“You’ll need to hurry.  It appears Lotor is planning to have his little ceremony sooner than originally planned,” Haggar said.  Ladnok growled.

“No one takes my prior claim.  Not even the Prince of the Galra,” Ladnok snarled.  She looked to her pilots.  “Jump to hyper speed, now.”  She looked back at the Witch.

“If you aren’t successful in stopping the ceremony you should return to the base as quickly as possible.  There will be a large party waiting to help him celebrate his ‘wedding’,” Haggar said with a smirk.

***************************************************

The doors to Lotor’s rooms were open when Acxa approached.  She stopped and flattened herself against the wall, drawing her weapon.  Lotor never left himself exposed.  She suddenly understood what your concern had been about.  Acxa slowly and carefully stuck her head through the door.

Lotor was seated at his desk, writing.  His hair was spilling down around his face and he was concentrating so hard he didn’t even notice his chambers were unsecured.  She relaxed and holstered her gun.

“Sir!” she announced so loudly he jumped.

“Acxa!  Why didn’t you knock?” he admonished.

“Because your door was left open!” she shouted.  “You broke protocol!”

“I was listening for any intruders,” he said, trying to pass his omission off as planned.  She snorted.

“Sir, what are you doing, anyway?” she asked, walking over to him.

“Writing my Promise Statement,” he said, putting the end of the pen in his mouth and biting it.  “Would you care to read it?” he asked, offering her the paper on his desk.  “I’d love to hear your thoughts.”

She took the page he offered and walked around, pacing while reading his words that would make all of this official.  When she finished and handed it to him, he noticed the tears in her eyes.  He stood up and embraced her.

“Acxa, what is it dear?” he asked, soothingly.  “I’m flattered you shed tears at the finality of losing me as a possible mate for you,” he teased.  “The lovemaking would have been phenomenal, but you would not have been able to concentrate on your duties after that,” he said, with a fake air of surrender.  “Every thought would be about me, my devastatingly handsome good looks, and how I’ve ruined you for every man to follow in my footsteps.”

She pushed him back with a disgusted look on her face. 

“Please, sir, that’s gross.  You and ‘that’ together are the farthest things from my mind,” she said, pushing him away, and wiped the tears from her eyes.  “I’m crying because I never thought you’d get this for yourself.  A mate and even a Promise Ceremony.  You’re such a lucky bastard, you know that?”

He smiled a genuine smile at his companion.  He and Acxa had been through a lot together.  He knew the toughest days were yet ahead of them, but with his Generals and you he knew he wouldn’t fail. 

“Acxa, would you do me the honor of representing me at the ceremony?” he asked, brushing back some stray strands of her purple hair that got caught in her eyelashes.  Her eyes widened and she exhaled with an, “Oh!” 

“Sir, Prince Lotor, I would be so, I mean, you’re my friend and you, oh,” she turned away, visibly crying. 

“Acxa, if it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be alive to have this ceremony.  You are the best companion, friend, and sister figure in my life,” he said, sincerely.

“Yes,” she said, nodding.  “I’ll be so happy to do it for you.  I’ll write it in the morning.”

“No,” he said.  “Now.  It’s going to be around sunset tonight.  I can’t wait.  I have a bad feeling that Ladnok is on her way.  I need to beat her to the punch.”  Lotor walked around to his desk, pulling out a parchment and a pen for her.  “Please, have a seat, if you are at the liberty to write.”  She took the item and sat across from him.

They sat there in silence, the only sound in the room was the scratching of Acxa’s pen, and Lotor’s occasional hum when he re-read his own Statement.  He watched her with a fond smile.  Her brow was furrowed, and she chewed on the end of her pen.  His silent laugh shook his shoulders.  They were so alike.  No wonder they had worked so well together.

He got up and walked to his closet, opening the door he entered the space.  Acxa was nearly done with her statement and she’d have Lotor read it just to make sure it was appropriate.  She didn’t want to ruin his day by being too much, well, like herself.  When Lotor returned he had the two boxes Ezor had commissioned. 

“I wanted to show this to you.  We are going to use them during the Promise Ceremony,” he said, opening the boxes.  Acxa was stunned at what she saw.  She raised her head and looked at Lotor.

“Ezor commissioned this?” she asked, incredulously.  Ezor wasn’t known for doing things like this.  She had really been changed by Lotor’s mate and the friendship they formed.  Now that she thought about it, Ezor had been much better about being on time for her bridge assignments, and even getting her tasks accomplished in a reasonable fashion.  It appeared you had been a much better influence on Ezor than Acxa thought.

“I’m entrusting them to you.  Please make sure you bring them this evening.”  Acxa shut the boxes and nodded.

“Of course,” she said.  “Would you read this over, sir?” Acxa handed the parchment to him.  He read it over.  His face changed the farther he read, smiling and looking over to her, nodding.

“This is wonderful, thank you.”  He handed it back to her.

“Do you want it read in Galran?” she asked.

“No, we’re going to keep it in her tongue.  I want her to be comfortable.”  Lotor said.  “I don’t know how familiar she is with the Promise Ceremony events.  They aren’t very common, even for the Galra, but for humans they are nearly non-existent.”

“Sir, what are you going to do now?” Acxa said.  “The others are all out looking for her dress.”

“Hmm, I don’t know.  Perhaps I should go spar with the droids,” he said.  Acxa grabbed his arm.

“No, let’s do something that doesn’t have the potential to get you injured,” she said, pulling him with her.  “Do you have a location chosen?” she asked.  He shook his head.  “Let’s go pick one out.”

“That does sound like a good idea,” he said.  “We need to address the logistics.”

He motioned for her to walk out first and he followed, taking a look at the table where the boxes were sitting, and locking the door with such high security no one except him would be able to enter.

********************************************************

The transport vehicle set you down just outside of the city.  You were very cautious but excited this would be a bit of fun.

“Come on, come on!” Ezor said, practically pulling you into the first shop you all came across.  There were such lovely gowns in the window that you really hoped one would fit so you could be on your way.

As soon as you entered the shopkeeper frowned at your group until he recognized Ezor.  His eyes lit up and he walked forward with a bright smile.

“My lovely little flower!” he called out.  “It’s been too long!”

“Messelden!” she shouted and sprinted across the floor to him.  He captured her in a big hug and spun her around.       

“What brings you out this way, my delicate angel?” he asked.  You looked at Zethrid, and mouthed, ‘delicate angel?’  Zethrid just rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

“I need a big favor and I know you’re just the person to help me,” she said, taking his hand and pulling him across the floor to you.  “This is a very important person to Prince Lotor, and we need to get her a dress, but it needs to fit her, and we need it today.”

“Ah, you ask the impossible, but for you we will make it happen,” he said, touching the end of Ezor’s nose.  She giggled. 

You pulled away and started to wander around, looking at everything.  You’d never been in a place like this before.  All of your clothing had been chosen for a specific purpose, although, technically this one did as well.  It seemed silly and were about to tell Ezor that you would be fine in your armor when she squealed with delight from across the store. 

“Cupcake!  Come here!  Now!” she exclaimed.  “I think I have it!”

“Wow,” you said, walking around the ends of the display.  “That was really fast.”

“Ah,” Messelden said, “We can have this ready for you in minutes.”

“Yes!” Ezor grabbed your hand and practically pulled you into the booth.  She thrust the dress at you and grinned.  “I know this is it!  Just like I knew you were the one for Lotor!  Put it on, please?”  She was going ten miles a minute. You started laughing.

“OK, ok, I’ll put it on!” you said, pushing her out of the room.  The gown hung on the door.  It was a spectacular dress.  It was silver with so much intricate work of beading that looked like vines growing up through the different layers of the skirt.  It was long enough to trail on the floor, but it hung straight, and not like the enormous gowns you had seen some of the Galra upper class wearing.  The waist was cinched in a little and the corset-like top was scalloped just above the breasts.  There was a small cape that would lie across the shoulders and almost looked like a jacket.  The edging carried the same style of silver vine work and it shimmered as your fingers stroked it.  The material of the entire piece was practically see-though!   You realized it really didn’t leave a lot to the imagination.  You would need some sort of garment under it to keep you decent.  You knew Lotor wouldn’t care, but you did. 

You stripped out of the sparring pants and shirt, slowly pulling the dress over your head.  It was so different from anything you’d ever worn before.

“Ezor!  A little help, please!” you called out, getting stuck in it at your shoulders.  She came in and pulled it around correctly, and then helped you with the jacket.  She stood back, looking at you, and started to cry.

“Hey!  What’s wrong?” you said, walking over to her and taking her hands.

“Oh my gosh, you, you’re, it’s just, you!  This is perfect!!!” she cried.

“Ezor, let us see!” Mr. Messelden called out.  She opened the door.

The man’s sharp intake of breath was enough to convince you that looked good.  Zethrid put her hand over her mouth.

“Wow.  That’s stunning,” she said.  “Lotor would approve, Ezor.”

“Yes, Messelden, this is it.  We’ll take it, now,” Ezor said, pulling out the credits for the dress.

“Wait, wait, my young friend.  As her how SHE likes it,” he said, pointing to you.

“It’s absolutely beautiful, sir.  I’ll be honored to wear it,” you said. 

“Are we ok now?” Ezor asked, handing over the credits and helping you back to the room.  “Let’s get you out of this so we can get back to the cruiser, pronto,” Ezor said. 

She stepped into the room with you and pulled the delicate dress over your head, gently.

“He’s going to just about lose it when he sees you in this.  You are so beautiful,” she whispered.

You grabbed your top and pants, pulling them on as Ezor walked out of the room with the dress.  You felt so out of character with it.  You didn’t get dressed up for much throughout most of your life.  However, you knew that this was the only type of wedding you would ever have.  It would be worth it to follow his traditions and wear what they asked. 

Ezor pulled you out of the shop and back to the ship.

“Come on!  We have to hurry!  You still have to write your speech!” she said, trying to get you on the transport as quickly as possible.

Zethrid punched in the coordinates and the shuttle took off.

***************************************************

Lotor was nervous.  He had put on a new suit of Armor after he showered and had some of his hair braided.  He knew you liked that.  Acxa came to his chambers to join him.  

“Are you ready?” she asked.  His eyes widened.

“Yes, of course,” he answered, although he looked like he wanted to be sick.

“Lotor, it’s not that bad,” she said, picking up the boxes from the table.  “it’s a simple Promise Ceremony.  It’s easy.”

“The only difference is, it’s mine,” he muttered.

“What was that?” she asked.

“Nothing,” he shot back quickly.  “Make sure you take your presentation document,” Lotor reminded her. 

“I have mine, do you have yours?” she asked.  He looked offended.

“Yes, I have it, here in my hand,” he said.   “Let’s go.”

The two were about to walk off the ship when he came across Narti.

“Please, Narti, by all means, I would love for you to accompany us.  We’re going to a special event and I couldn’t imagine it without you,” Lotor said, with a short bow.  Acxa looked at him, quizzically.  She thought he said Narti wasn’t to know.  He must have his reasons for changing his mind.

All three came down the ramp, seeing Zethrid at the end, waiting.  There was a cliff near them which offered a spectacular view of the countryside, and she had set up a small area for the actual ceremony.  It was a quick walk for them, but you were already there.  Ezor had taken you over by shuttle a little earlier so you wouldn’t risk damaging your dress by walking the distance.  Once Lotor was in place with Zethrid on the right side of the area where you would be, Narti near Lotor, and Acxa standing at his side, Zethrid called out.

“Ezor, we’re in position.  Whenever you’re ready.”

The door to the shuttle opened and Ezor stepped out, followed by you.  His breath caught in his chest and he froze.  You were the most precious thing in the Universe to him and he was in awe of how beautiful you were.  The dress flowed out behind you, and he could see your legs through the fabric as you walked over to him.  He was staring at you, hungrily.  That dress really emphasized your best physical assets.  His eyes brushed over your breasts and the way they were hidden under that low neckline and settled on the necklace at your throat.  It was practically pulsing with radiant light.  Ezor walked up to Lotor and asked him to extend his hands, palms facing the ground.  You held your hands palms facing up and he took your hands in his, very gently.  His eyes were going everywhere at once.  He was trying to commit every detail about this moment to memory.  You smiled shyly at him, looking up through your eyelashes.  He smiled so widely, and his eyes were so bright, he was just enamored with you.

Ezor cleared her throat and nodded to Acxa.  She stepped to Lotor’s side.  Lotor looked over to make sure Narti was watching.  He knew this would be viewed at Central Command like a beacon.  Acxa pulled out her speech, looked at Lotor, and began.

“I am presenting a candidate for this Promise Ceremony.  He is a worthy mate for your candidate.  He has a sense of honor, loyalty and a willingness to secure peace and harmony for those he loves.  He will be a good mate and partner, as he has proven himself to be over thousands of years.  He will put the needs and desires of his mate before his own.  Truly, she has made him happy.  It is a gift I never thought we’d see again.  He will defend her to the last and fight for her honor at every turn.  Any who knows him can see how much he loves her, and it would be criminal to see that love denied.  He is here to be considered, with his love, as a life mate to his Declared.  I submit him to you.” 

Acxa finished and stepped back.    Ezor would say her part and then, if both parties agreed, would flip positions with their hands, indicating the intended change of Declared to Promised.  Ezor stepped forward.  Lotor had no doubts about your commitment.  Most participants at this point of the ceremony were usually falling apart.  He was lucky he knew the outcome.

“I am presenting a candidate for the Promise Ceremony.  She is a worthy mate for our Prince.  She is a fighter, a warrior, and not afraid to stand up and defend herself.  She is funny with a sense of humor that would bring joy to her mate and allow him to have laughter in his life again.  She is willing to do what needs to be done to defend those she loves as she proved when rushing to his side to warn him about the death threat and the bounty against his life, even at great risk, potentially life ending, to herself.  But the best reason is because she loves him.  She is here to be considered with her love as a life mate to our friend, Leader, and Prince.  I submit her to you.”

Ezor stepped back and held her breath as you both released your hands.  He turned his over, palms up, and you placed your fingers against them.  He suddenly looked rather scared and nervous.  You lightly rubbed your fingers over the palms of his hands, calming him, and he smiled and started his statement. 

“My Love, I never dreamt I would find you,” Lotor said, clearly but with sweet conviction.  “I had given up, thinking there wasn’t a soul in the entire Universe that was meant to be joined with mine.  My entire life has been spent in pursuit of things I felt I could witness but never fully experience, to want but be denied.  I closed the door on the possibilities of a destined mate, assuming that part of my Galran heritage had not been passed on to me.”

“The first day I saw you I was intrigued.  There was something about you that drew my attention and kept stealing my thoughts.  I found you were constantly resurfacing in my mind even when I was thousands of light years away.”

“The day I pulled you from the ship was truly the day my life changed.  You have saved me, you risked everything you knew to protect me.  I could ask for no greater qualities in a partner.  But yet you still have innumerable wonderful attributes that set my heart a light and steal my breath daily.  I could not imagine a day without you, and I ask the Universe to grant my wish that I don’t have to.”

“The Promise I make to you is I am yours.  Everything I am, everything I have, everything I will be.  I lay my faithfulness bare at your feet and promise to love you with every breath I will ever take.  I will protect you and fight any who threaten our family.”  He paused and took a deep breath.  “Family.  A word I once believed I was unworthy to utter, to be a part of.  Now, faced with the reality, it is the most wonderous feeling in existence.”  He knelt, still holding your hands.

“I am presenting myself to you, a man who is so in love with you.  Please, accept my Promise and I am yours until death takes me.”  His eyes were so hopeful, looking at you, waiting for your response.  You looked at him and smiled, helping him back to his feet.

“ _Ver reni dek vim hanfe eh cor er T’lan."_   Lotor’s mouth dropped open, eyes wide, and his knees nearly gave out.  You were speaking your Promise Statement.  In Galran.  For him.  Ezor grinned. _“Ver gnok loz ques unlet eh fana’an inteme y quint._   _Ver y’hidrex er zerik tet be nalic-gid, whest-gid elent ver shleh quidre tol lis abzneralia, pek feb udriv dek k’hel._   _Opris ver leknia vim.”_

" _“Lis cantrila nireh vim bachisa vim f’selah k’heles zurial jelnia vim re’ilik k’heles emlesh, ke rickellis u’che k’hel._   _Vim QiLande y’er k’heles kanida, ke ver tavtol shleh da’nalik ver yuna gnok zephania xricik ocatna._   _Mur ver u’dan pavir nobran eh vim._   _Ver u’dan henlistek na fidrevik vims lainvetik_.”

“ _Ke mirs, jelnia vim ovlek ver u’dan feneem er vim ysleh mevistral ver yan pavir machnal._   _Kupnid lis pritmech habaris er wymchir k’heles quint eis aysel vimse._ _Ver yanik gepril er wea lis rahb bikres y k’heles quint lipris chakten k’heles q’edres u’dan er zerik, pavir wea ver yan b’renai el._   _Gnok yuna ver bresh aquelik k’heles gadren yuna bresh arel niv dahl ibik.”_

" _Ver benir tet we avers y be nuralik, da’nalikisha yegid prisla saskri ke xanden jimlats lis afrel eh vims ocatna, vims re’ily, vims mestana._   _Ver dizmek k’helesir er vim ceprich elh liath ver bresh._   _Ver harzleh er reni ysleh vims Zahresh, er cilrundia, ke mestana vim._   _Er xan lipris vim denath jadnaz lis honestrichs filrept ke gnok jinlet vim lis osprel xingya vim adken."_

" _Ver harzleh er xan be eclusolaris honestra er vim, ke be drih e’liah er liath serilnias uthir tris xan itreksha a._ _Vim dest K'heles drenmak, k'heles unchera, k'heles mestana._   _Vim w’sle hrest denath er omis k’hel vim mestana k’hel._   _Ver ishla benir el y vims waskis q’edres._ _Ver te quednir k’helestir er vim a liath eh k’heles xanden._   _Astralik chinalia k’heles harzleh ke ver te vimse opris plinar anstrahly k’hel."_

Lotor’s eyes were shining with tears.  Acxa and Zethrid were in various states of shock.  You spoke fluent Galran.  Ezor was trying not to bounce on her toes too much with her pride that you had pulled it off.  Acxa brought the two boxes over to Lotor and he took them.

“Ezor had these commissioned for us.  It is not customary for Promised Mates to wear jewelry to symbolize their union, but in our case, I believe an exception is in order.”  He opened the first box that belonged to you.  It was a circlet, silver, woven in an intricate pattern, a large stone in the front was shining and you realized it was a piece of mineralite, the same your necklace was made from!  He took it and placed it on your head.  He handed the other box to you.  It had an identical circlet for him, down to the stone.  You removed it and Ezor came forward, taking the cases from you.  He bowed down so you could reach him, and you placed it carefully on his head, taking care to mind his ears. Both stones were blazing with colored light.

He stood so proudly before you, smiling with tears running down his face.  You returned his smile of devotion with everything you had in you.

“ _K’heles honestra, ganla vim chinalia k’heles Harzleh?”_ he asked, hopeful.

“ _Avna, k’heles mestana, a liath k’heles drenmak,”_ you answered.

He brought his hands to your face and kissed you deeply.  He loved you so much and now you were joined by Galran law.  No one in the Universe could take you from him.  He had everything he’d ever truly wanted, deep down.  He found he could admit that now.  A mate, a true mate to whom he had Promised, and a child.  In such a short time he would be a father.  He was so happy, and his kisses turned into nips against your lips while one hand snuck around your shoulders. He was so enraptured by you that the world around him stopped existing; enough that he didn’t see the distant reflection of the Galra ships arriving in the airspace, hidden by the setting sun, just above the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galran Translation:  
> Lotor's Mate's Promise Statement: "I stand before you unsure of what to say. I never had any sort of grand plans in life. I expcected to die as a namless, faceless number on that base at the outpost, like so many before me. Until I met you. The first day you appeared you stole my breath when you kissed my hand, and actually saw me. You looked into my eyes and I knew at that moment I would never want another's touch. But I was not worthy of you. I was punished for receiving your attentions. And yet, when you returned I was drawn to you by something I could not explain. Suddenly the opportunity arose to change my life while saving yours. I couldn't bear it if the one person in my life who acknowledged my presence was to die, not if I could stop it. Never would I have fathomed my actions would have brought us here today. I feel as if I'm in a dream, moments away from waking, and being denied the bliss of your touch, your kisses, your love. I offer myself to you because it's all I have. I promise to stand by your side, to support and love you. To be who you need through the mating cycles and never deny you the true pleasure you seek. I promise to be a faithful mate to you and a good mother to all children we should be blessed with. You are my heart, my soul, my love. You don't even need to tell me you love me. I can feel it in your very presence. I am presenting myself to you with all of my being. Please accept my promise and I am yours until death takes me.
> 
> K’heles honestra, ganla vim chinalia k’heles Harzleh = My Mate, do you accept my promise?  
> Avna, k’heles mestana, a liath k’heles drenmak = yes, my love, with all my heart


	31. Everyone Present And Accounted For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Lotor have just completed your Promise Ceremony and are ready to call it a day, but for others it has just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Galra Language! Roll over text boxes for the Laptop/Desktop users, still no answers for the mobile users, sorry! Translation is in the end notes.

“We’re beginning our approach now, sir,” the soldier called out as the ships cleared the airspace.  Thulia had been notified they would be receiving a Galran contingency, which had put their entire base on high alert.  The Commander sat in the Captain’s chair, fingers tented in front of him.  He smiled ferally, exposing his fangs, almost salivating at the chance to get out and stalk his target.  He had been waiting for this chance, even though it meant he had been called back from an important battle against the resistance.  However, it wasn’t even a decision he had to make.  He was given a golden opportunity and he wasn’t going to miss it.  Not when his prey was Prince Lotor, and his prize was eternal glory in the eyes of the empire.  The bounty was insignificant.  He had riches that would support him for the rest of his days, even if it was many thousands of years to come.  Besides, if he played his cards right, he would be the one winning the next Kral Zera whenever it would come and he would rise to his rightful role of the next Emperor of the Galra.

The ships touched down nearly three leagues from the base, not wanting to draw too much attention.  He needed stealth and Lotor’s ship was docked there so it wouldn’t do to land on top of them when this was a mission of secrecy. 

“Send the scouts!” he shouted.  “Do not engage.  Just get me as much information as you can and return without being spotted.”

The crew of four scouts nodded and fled the ship, under the cover of sunset, making their way toward the six shadows standing by the cliff.

******************************************************

Thulia stood at the window of the base, looking out at the area where the Galra ships had just landed.  He closed his eyes and pressed his fingers at his temples.  He wondered how everything went so wrong so quickly.  He was merely trying to help his friend.  Lotor had always been there whenever he needed help, even if it was only with some minor influence with certain star systems.  Lotor was a constant in his life.  He knew that he needed to warn his friend, but how could he accomplish this when the might of the empire was sitting nearly within view of the base?  If he alerted his friends, he put the people of the moon and their Stewards in jeopardy.  But Lotor could be the future of the Empire, and now he was going to have his Promise Ceremony here on Dolus.

He walked over to look at the Cruiser, which was currently being repaired under the watchful eyes of his soldiers.  His eyes lifted and caught sight of the figures at the cliff’s edge.  He grabbed his scanner, focusing on them, and zoomed in.  His heart dropped.  Lotor was having his ceremony now!  He needed to get out there and get them out of harm’s way.  

“I need a one-manned cycle, now!” he yelled.  Soldiers scurried at the command and pulled one up for him as he lept onto the seat.  He wanted to be there to represent his people, as well as to do the correct thing.  He only hoped it wasn’t going to come back to destroy them all.

*******************************************************

Lotor pulled back from the kisses that sealed your Promise Ceremony, looking deeply into your eyes.  His heart was swelling with happiness, as Ezor let out an excited shriek.

“I can’t believe you did it!”  She flew over to them, and wrapped them both in her arms, squeezing them tightly.  Lotor looked over at Acxa and she smiled a genuine smile at him, eyes brimming with tears.  She wasn’t exactly happy about the situation, but she could be glad for her friend.  He was finally getting some goodness in his life. 

Narti walked over and put her hand on Lotor’s shoulder.  He turned to look at her with a soft smile.  She was his friend, even if she was being manipulated by the Witch.  He felt a little guilty he had used her to pass the Promise Ceremony back to the Central Command post, so everyone would know what had happened, but he couldn’t exactly transmit a visual on his own.  He was sorry she was in the position she was in.  He knew it wasn’t her choice, but still he had to be careful.  He wanted her to know he still cared for her, valued her, but it was like playing with a poisonous snake.  The snake could bite with a lethal venom because it was normal for the snake.  Narti had no control over when the witch was in her mind, just like he had no control over his mating urges when the cycle was in full force.

“Narti, my friend, I want you to know how much I appreciate your presence in my life,” he said, reaching up to her shoulders to Kova sitting there.  Kova pushed his head into Lotor’s hand and started purring.  “You have also been a wonderful companion for my old friend.  I’m glad you two have such a connection.”  She nodded to him and put her fingers up to Kova’s face, who immediately rubbed against them.  She released his shoulder and started walking towards the cruiser. 

He looked at Zethrid, lifting his chin as if asking a question.  She scanned the horizon and returned her eyes to his gaze, nodding.  He gave a little smile of acknowledgement before turning to you.  Ezor was holding your hands, talking excitedly and grinning.  You were simply calm, almost serene.  He could see the affection in your eyes for your newly acquired friend.  It was such a wonder that Ezor would take to the challenge of inadvertently becoming your minder.  He had expected more of a challenge like Acxa’s from his Generals by bringing a human on board, but Ezor had pleasantly surprised him.  Apparently, you caught him observing you.

Lotor’s breath caught as you turned towards him, with a lovely smile gracing your features.  His Promised.  His Mate.  He closed the short distance and took you in his arms, holding you tightly.  His soul felt like it was home.  He looked into your eyes, not able to keep the sweet smile off his face and he lowered his head, kissing you gently.  He noticed the stones in the necklace and the circlet were flashing brightly when he pulled back slightly.

“Sir,” Zethrid called out.  “We’ve got company.”

Lotor turned towards the base and saw Thulia heading towards them on the cycle.  He sighed.  He had hoped to be done with everything before he had to explain to his friend why he had moved the Ceremony up a day.  Thulia parked the cycle and jumped off.

“Prince Lotor!” he exclaimed.  “Did you not want to wait?  We could have had the finest Promise Ceremony for you in generations!”

“My apologies, dear Thulia.  I was just so taken by the day and my love, I couldn’t see postponing a moment longer,” Lotor said, allowing you to turn in his arms but kept your back to his chest.  He wasn’t going to let you out of arm’s reach.  There were too many moving pieces around at the moment and all it took was a microflash and you could be captured.  He didn’t trust anyone.

“Ah, so this is the delicate blossom who has stolen my Prince’s heart,” Thulia said, taking one of your hands and kneeling at your feet.

“Be careful, Thulia.  She’s not as delicate as you might think at first glance,” Lotor said, with a playful taunt.  “She’s held up rather well with the Galra mating cycle.”

“Excuse me?” Ezor sputtered.  “Rather well?”

A look from Lotor stopped her from saying more about that.

“Well,” Zethrid said, “she did break Acxa’s arm in the sparring chamber.”

“Only after I broke her ribs,” Acxa fired back.

“They’re just like siblings, aren’t they, Lotor?” Thulia said, laughing, returning to his feet and kissing your hand.  “My dear, it is the highest honor to meet you.  Anyone can see you have made his Highness truly happy.”

“Thank you, sir,” you said, closing your eyes and slightly bowing your head to him.

“Now, we are going to say our farewells, my friend,” Lotor said, taking your hand and kissing your fingertips.  “I’m afraid we’ve had quite a week of trials and we must sleep when the opportunity presents itself.”

“Sleep,” Thulia said, flatly.  “Really?”

Lotor grinned sheepishly and you blushed.

“Well, perhaps we’ll eat a little something first.”  Your eyes flashed at his double entendre as Lotor took your arm, turning you towards the cruiser.

“Sire, the guest rooms are at your disposal, if you’d like,” Thulia called out at the retreating figures.  Lotor stopped and looked over his shoulder.

“I believe we’ll remain on the ship for one more night, thank you.  I have a few things that need my attention and cannot be so far away.”  Lotor tilted his head.  “Perhaps we can meet for breakfast in the morning?  At your convenience, of course.”

“It would be my honor, Prince Lotor.”  Thulia bowed to his friend.  “I look forward to your call in the morning.”

Lotor continued on towards the cruiser with you, while Thulia turned and approached Zethrid.

“My dear, if you have a moment, I have some information detrimental to you all that you simply must know about…”

*****************************************************

Haggar was pacing in a quiet fury.  The Promise Ceremony was ended.  She saw the witnesses present, she saw the exchanging of Promise Statements and was quite taken aback at your use of the Galra language.  She witnessed the sealing kiss.  The prior claim law Ladnok was going to use was now out of reach.  The Commander could still attack and attempt to kill you, but your death would not allow them to use you into manipulating Lotor into doing their bidding.  He was still a powerful ruler in his own right, even without being Emperor. 

No, she would continue with the dreams.  They seemed to be effective at weakening you, which was adding stress and pressure to him.  And there was something else…she could sense a new presence when she reached into your mind.  Perhaps Lotor’s seed had made a connection.  Perhaps you were pregnant after all.  She would need to explore this option a little more.  The last dream she planted of kidnapping your son was a manipulation without knowing you could be carrying his child.  It was time to find out for certain. 

She walked into her chambers and knelt on the floor in the center of the mystic circle she used to focus her powers.  If you had been healed by her Druids, and with Quintessence, she should be able to reach into their signature.  She could use you as a source to continue to watch Lotor.  Given the choice she would rather it be you over the General as you were so much closer to him in all aspects.

She reached into her mind and forced her power out, tendrils of energy racing towards you, ready to invade your mind.  She felt the Druid’s magic in you.  She used it to see through your eyes.  There he was.  Lotor was looking directly at you, smiling so sweetly before dipping his head to kiss you gently.  Success!  But suddenly…

The necklace and circlet you wore awoke and the power of the minerals surged, forcing her out of your body.  Haggar was physically pushed to her back on the floor, writhing in agony.  Her Druids rushed to her side.

“High Priestess!” one said, taking her hand and helping her up to her knees.  She raised her hand in acknowledgement.

“I’ll have to find another way,” she growled.

**************************************************** 

The scouts were obscured behind a copse of trees, watching you and Lotor walk by towards the ship.  The live feed they were sending back to their Commander was evidence enough of what was happening.  Lotor swept you up into his arms, cradling your back and legs against him, and carried you gently into the ship. 

They scanned the field and took note of everyone there.  They counted three of Lotor’s Generals and Commander Thulia.  They knew he was a friend of the Prince, so it wasn’t out of order for him to be present, especially if it was a Promise Ceremony as it appeared to be. 

The feed was being watched closely on board the Command vessel.  The Commander was planning his next moves.  He scowled at Lotor’s choice of a mate.  Even if it was an unconscious choice, it fit with Lotor perfectly, always consorting with mixed blood.  It looked like you were a human woman.  Human!  He snorted.  One more step away from the Galran full blooded heritage.  If Lotor was mated, it meant he would be in the breeding cycles, which made him a weak target.  Simple to capture.  If you showed up it would be all the easier.  Take out the mate, take out the Prince.  He would be helpless with you as their captive.

Since he noted you were both staying on the ship for the night it would make infiltration a little more difficult than if you were staying in the main base guest quarters.  They might have to wait until morning.  His mouth turned upward into a grin.  If he was trying to breed you, he would definitely be tired.  One more strike against the little whelp.  Everything was coming together easily and was practically being dropped like a gift-wrapped package right into his lap.

************************************************************

Lotor laid you carefully on his bed.  He knelt down at your side.

“How are you feeling, love?” he asked, gently tracing his fingertips down your cheek.

“I’m tired, but it’s to be expected after the past few days,” you said, looking up into his face.  He nodded.

“Is your stomach feeling any better?  Do you need some of the medication from Puig?” he asked.

“No, I’m fine now.”  You sat up, leaning on your elbow and looking at him, scrutinizing his face and raising your eyebrow.  “What about you?  Do you know where the vial is?”

He stood up and walked over to the desk.  He returned, vial in hand.

“Of course, _K’heles Honestra_.  Should I take some or are you too tired for me tonight?” he asked with a playful pout.

“I promised you in my statement that I would never deny your pleasure during the mating cycles.”  He nodded at the recollection.

“But that doesn’t mean I will simply take without considering your needs and desires as well” he said.  “We are a partnership as well as lovers.  I will honor you in every way.  If you are not well and too tired, then I will not be pushing myself on you.  Especially given your condition.  Carrying our child will cause you to have days where you will not feel optimal for having physical relations.”

You stifled a giggle much to his confusion. 

“Lotor, you sound like a medical journal when you say it that way.”

“Hmm,” he pinched his lips together.  “Alright.  Here’s a different way to put it.  I won’t fuck you senseless if you feel like being pregnant will make you vomit all over the both of us in the middle of me making you come.”  Your shoulders were shaking, and you started laughing, making him laugh along with you.  He leaned over and placed his forehead against yours

You reached up and started to stroke his ear, tilting your head up and kissing along his jaw.  He closed his eyes and sighed, leaning into your touch.

“Darling, I’m fine now.  Please, take a drop of the elixir and join me?” you asked, watching him shudder from the way you were touching him.  He handed you the vial and climbed over you, straddling your legs.  He leaned forward, his hair falling over your face as you put the dropper up to his mouth.  He opened and stuck his tongue out for you to administer the calming drops.  Once you sealed the vial and placed it on the table next to your bed, he dipped his head down and kissed you deeply, his hands running down your sides and stroking your hips.

“We should get me out of this dress,” you panted.  “Ezor would be devastated if it were to get ruined.”

“We couldn’t have that, now could we,” Lotor smiled wickedly.  “It is all about the dress, after all.”

He climbed off you and helped you to stand.  You swayed a little and he immediately became concerned.

“Are you alright, _K’heles Strahleh?_ ” he asked, putting his arms out to steady you.  You nodded.  “When was the last time you ate?”

“Before we went shopping,” you answered.  His eyes widened.

“Did you eat enough?  Do you want anything now?  I could get you some bread, or I could call the kitchens and have them bring up a little of everything.  We always have food available.  Maybe some fruit or even chocolate?  How about the nutritional juice?” you put your finger to his lips.  He was rambling and quickly getting ahead of himself.  You needed to bring him back to you.

“Lotor, I’m fine.  I’m not hungry.  I’m just a little tired,” you said.  He kissed your finger delicately.

He slowly unhooked your shoulder cape and removed it gently, placing it on the chair next to the bed.  He moved behind you and started to pull the dress up over your hips, treating it as delicately as possible so as not to damage it.  His breath was hot against your neck and he started leaving little kisses up under your ear while he gathered the fabric, sliding it over your head.  He placed the dress next to the cape and returned to face you.

You reached up and removed his chest plate, but he took it from you and threw it into the room behind him.  Apparently, he wasn’t going to wait.  He pulled off the epaulets, shoulder armor and gloves in quick order, all of them following the chest plate.  You knelt in front of him and started removing his boots as he unfastened his waist cape and throwing it into the darkness.  His breath was starting to come in quick gasps as he looked down at you while you worked on his armor.  He clenched his hands, trying to hold himself back from ripping his body suit off and taking you.  He reached over to the table, lifting his foot off the floor so you could remove the boot, and he picked up the vial. 

“I believe I might need another drop.  It’s not as effective as it had been,” Lotor said, opening the container and placing the drop on his tongue.  He turned and sat on the edge of the bed so you could pull the other boot off, along with the remainder of his lower armor causing him to tremble.  He took your hands and helped you up off the floor, pulling you to him and wrapping his arms around your waist, gently placing kisses along your stomach. 

“ _K’heles strahleh, E’liah eh K’heles serilia._   _K’heles drenmak ke unchera dest vimse,”_ he whispered, reverently.

You reached down and gently removed his circlet, bending to kiss his forehead.  He slowly stood and turned around, lifting his hair so you could reach the release on his body suit.  You placed the circlet on the table, watching the mineral light up and cast sparkles dancing against the wall.  Opening the body suit you remembered the first time you had done this in the med bay, revealing his scars to you.  You leaned in and slowly licked down the one from his shoulder to his hip, causing him to shiver and release his hair which covered your face.

“Hey!” you called out, and he chuckled.  Turning to face you he started pulling the suit down which you lovingly assisted with, until it was pulled from his long and muscular legs.  Just looking at how beautiful he was, you couldn’t help but become slightly overwhelmed and your eyes shone with unshed tears.  He sat back down on the bed, putting his hand on your face and pulling you in for a gentle but hungry kiss.  His tongue slid into your mouth so slowly, enjoying the taste of you while you stroked your tongue against his.  He slid his hands up to your circlet and removed it as well, reaching out to place it next to his.  He was in no hurry with you tonight.  He wanted to enjoy every minute with you, celebrating your union with the Promise Ceremony, as well as being thankful for the future you carried for him.   

He pulled his legs up onto the bed and he helped you down to lay beside him, kissing you deeply, breaths coming harder while his hands stroked your back.  You slid your foot up his leg until you hooked it around his hip, feeling his erection push against you.  He groaned deeply and his kisses intensified with his passion for you, pushing you onto your back on the bed.  He broke the kiss only to bring his lips to your neck, nibbling and tasting you, working down to your clavicle and lightly grasping the skin there with his teeth. He started sucking and tonguing your skin until a large bruise started blossoming, his fingertips making their way down your sides, lifting your hips to a better angle.  He stopped his downward motion to take one of your breasts in his mouth, tracing around your nipple with his tongue and causing you to cry out from the sensation.  You could feel his smirk against your skin, his fingers still playing around your hips and starting to caress the curve of your ass.

“Oh, _avna, astrelik,_ fuck,” you moaned out with the attention he was giving you.  You were running your fingers through his hair, but occasionally making a quick fist, pulling it a little with uncontrollable surges from the pleasure his tongue was providing.

He continued to kiss and nibble down your stomach until he got to your lower abdomen.  He rubbed his face between your hips, placing kisses all along your skin, knowing the treasure you carried for him was there.  It was so arousing he couldn’t keep himself from finally settling himself between your legs and letting his tongue slide into you, slowly probing and savoring your taste.  He could stay there for days, just enjoying you over and over, if you would let him.  He drew his tongue up excruciatingly slowly to your clit, causing your legs to shake in response.  He looked up at you, seeing your eyes were closed and your head was thrashing against the pillows.  He was pleased to know you were enjoying what he was doing to you.  He dipped his tongue back down and thrust it into you, centering his fingers on you and flicking quickly.  You were starting to roll your hips with his rhythmic tongue presses, your mewling cries echoing through the room.  He grinned at how you reacted to him and his touch.  Pressing his head forward, his nose rubbing against your clit, he groaned at being enveloped by your scent.  It was intoxicating; he was completely drowning in you.  And then, he purred, long and deep.  You clamped your thighs against his shoulders.

“Lotor!” you screamed, as you gripped the sheets beneath you hard enough to tear holes where your nails pierced the fabric.  You came so hard, soaking him and the bed beneath you, and he was franticly trying to suck up every bit of it.  This.  This is what he wanted.  His cock pulsed as he licked and sucked your skin, knowing he would be buried deeply within you soon.  He lifted his head, seeing you smiling blissfully and laying back against his pillows, breasts heaving with each deep breath you took.

He climbed up on his knees and lifted your hips, sliding into you at an angle you had not experienced with him.  You placed your ankles up on his shoulders and he turned his head, kissing your calf while he started thrusting.  He was not going to last long.  He could already feel the tingling along his spine, letting him know he was dangerously close to coming already.  He decided it was just too delicious to stop and try to push off his orgasm.  He picked up his pace, faster and harder, using his hands at your hips to push you onto him with every thrust forward.  You looked at him and appreciated his beauty.  His head was thrown back, eyes tightly shut, biting his bottom lip as his hair bounced with each push forward.  He pulled your legs down to his hips and he stretched out over you, seeking your lips and grasping your hands with his.  He was whimpering as his tempo increased, taking your lips with bruising kisses.  His breath coming in shallow gasps now and you were quickly building to another release with the pleasure he was giving you.

He opened his eyes and looked deeply into yours as his orgasm claimed him, causing him to whine with each breath.  He lowered his head to kiss you, sweetly, while he placed his fingers against you and started stroking quick and firm little circles causing you to explode, toes curling and you crying out into his mouth.  He pulled back from the kiss to watch the blush claiming your cheeks, and he couldn’t help but smile at how cute it was.

“ _Ver mestana vim, feb waskis neroch,”_ he whispered.

“I love you, too, my darling,” you replied. 

He slowly pulled out of you, and curled up against your side, placing his hand on your belly while nuzzling against your neck, placing a kiss there.  You reached down behind him and pulled the sheets up and over you both.  You never knew just who would think they needed a minute of his time and would come bustling into your shared chambers.  He chuckled.

“Feeling a little exposed, love?” he asked.

“I don’t want to catch a cold,” you answered, and his eyes opened slightly. 

“I can always give you more blankets if you need them, dearest.”  He reached back and drew one of the blankets across you.  “Better?”

“Mmm, yes. Thank you,” you said, stroking his arm that rested against you.  “Lotor?”

“Hmm?” he responded sleepily.

“Do you want a boy or a girl?” you asked.

He opened his eyes at that unexpected question.

“I could be happy with either.  Although if you would simply be kind enough to give me a twin boy and girl that would be just perfect.”  He smiled lazily at you.  “Could you do that, _quanrisa?_ ”

“Oh, no, that is not a name you’ll be calling me,” you said firmly. 

“What do you have against cats, my darling?” he giggled against your shoulder.

“Well, _K’heles xanmestanik Eskindrish, Ver ishla sprelkish eh feb w’prinda dernalicse na vim,”_ you said, smirking.

“No titles,” he said, biting your shoulder.

“No to calling me pussycat, then,” you said.  He sighed.

“Fine, no pussycat, _K’heles prishvira yestro-mache,”_ he said, his words starting to slur as he drifted towards sleep.

“ _Astrelikshe nuralikse, K’heles Zera,”_ you whispered as you closed your eyes and fell asleep.

***********************************************

Ladnok brought her fleet out of hyper speed just outside of the atmosphere of Dolus, preparing to find a place to land.  Her screens came to life, but it wasn’t Haggar who was on them.  It was a communications officer for another Commander.

“Stand down, Ladnok,” he ordered.  “This isn’t your fight.”

“It is my fight.  I’m here to assert my rights by prior claim for Lotor’s mate,” she said, forcefully.

“What do you mean ‘your rights’?” a different voice growled out.  “You have a relationship with the human whore?”

“Had.  She was mine out at Ulippa.  I’m here to take her back with me under orders of the High Priestess,” she said, standing with her fists clenched.

His laughter echoed through the cabin. 

“May the best fighter win,” he said, cutting the com.

“Find a place to land, immediately,” Ladnok ordered.  “We’re going to beat that Galran kiss-ass to the prize if it kills me.”

Her fleet descended to the surface of the moon, landing two leagues south of Lotor’s cruiser.  He was caught between the two warring factions; completely unaware he was surrounded while he slept wrapped in your embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galran Translation:  
> K'heles Honestra - My Mate  
> K'heles Strahleh - My darling  
> E’liah eh K’heles serilia - Mother of my child  
> K’heles drenmak ke unchera dest vimse - My heart and soul are yours  
> Avna - yes  
> Astrelik - please  
> Ver mestana vim, feb waskis neroch - I love you, so very much  
> Quanrisa - pussycat  
> K’heles xanmestanik Eskindrish - My beloved Prince  
> Vims ishla sprelkish eh feb w’prinda dernalicse na vim - I can think of so many nicknames for you  
> K’heles prishvira yestro-mache - my beautiful goddess  
> Astrelikshe nuralikse, K’heles Zera - Pleasant dreams, my champion


	32. Battlefields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor is not having the kind of day he likes. And now there's two Galra officials who are each trying to take things from him. Not to mention he learns you have a temper, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Galran language! Not too much. It was sent by a reader ask, in English, by Tumblrs shitfacedanon who sends me lovely ideas and thoughts daily! My dear, the new Galran is for you. See the translation in the roll over boxes or in the end notes for the mobile folks!

Zethrid, Ezor and Acxa were gathered on the bridge.  Zethrid needed to talk to them all about what Thulia had explained to her while they both watched Lotor carry you off to the ship.  Narti was not anywhere to be seen, and that suited Zethrid just fine.

“So, while Lotor was off with his newly Promised, Thulia and I had a chat.  Apparently, there are Galra soldiers on the moon, now, sent to take out Lotor.”  She had a hardened look at the other Generals.  “What do we do?”

Acxa walked over to the viewing screens and started to scan the moon, looking for the contingency just to see what they were up against.  She updated the heat signature detectors and looked for any type of anomaly, no matter how slight.  The ships came into view.  It made Ezor take a deep breath.

“There’s no way we can fight them all.  Even with our soldiers, it would take all of us and it would still be a suicide mission.”  Ezor creased her brow, thinking.

“That’s not Ladnok’s fleet,” Acxa said.  “It doesn’t have her colors on the hull of the main battlecruiser.”

“Who is it, then?” Zethrid asked. 

Acxa’s eyes widened in shock, recognizing the colors and who they belonged to.

“I need to talk to Lotor, immediately,” she said, with an urgency to her voice.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Ezor asked.

“It’s not an option.  And you’re going in there first,” Acxa said, pulling Ezor by the arm off the bridge.

“What?” she squealed.

“Invisible.  You’re going to sneak in and see if they’re actually sleeping, for once.  If they are you can let me in.  If they’re busy…you’re just going to have to get comfortable and avert your eyes until it’s safe.”  Acxa ordered as they approached Lotor’s main chamber door.

“I-I-I can’t do that!” Ezor gasped, incredulously.  “That’s such a violation of privacy!”

“It’s privacy or death, Ezor,” Acxa said.  “That fleet isn’t here to initiate Prior Claim.  They’re here for Lotor’s blood and body in pieces.  We’re just lucky they haven’t advanced yet.  They must be scouting and formulating their plan of attack.”

“What am I doing again?” Ezor barely whispered, her voice sounding panicked.

“You’re going in to determine if it’s safe for us to have a little conference,” Acxa said, opening the door and shoving Ezor inside.

Ezor immediately disappeared and pressed her back against the wall, listening.  It was quiet.  She carefully walked across the room, spying the two forms under the blankets on the bed, apparently sleeping.

“Come in, Ezor,” Lotor said, quietly.  “You aren’t interrupting anything except sleep.”

She appeared, looking shaken and upset.

“I’m sorry to disturb you sir, but Acxa…” she stuttered.

He looked at her with his half-lidded eyes, still partially asleep but aware enough to have a conversation.

“Go ahead and tell her to come in, but don’t expect me to get up yet,” he said, snuggling his face into your shoulder, kissing the curve sleepily.  Ezor went back to the door to get Acxa.

You moaned in your sleep and shifted in his arms, turning towards him and burying your face into his chest, sliding your arm around his waist.  He leaned down and kissed the top of your head, gently holding you around the shoulders in his embrace, feeling your leg slide between his and you wrapped your foot around his calf.  He sighed, enjoying the feelings of just resting with you.  He felt no drive to mate with you.  Not that he didn’t desire it, he just didn’t have that deep urge he had been feeling for weeks.  It appeared the mating cycle had ended.  Now the countdown to the next one would begin.  He had approximately 30 days until the cycle flared up again.  He could take his time making love to you now without any danger of hurting you.

“Sir,” Acxa said, approaching the bed.  He looked up at both Ezor and Acxa, placing his finger against his lips, asking for quiet.  Acxa ignored the request.  “We appear to have a very large problem.  You need to get up and get ready for battle, now.  Both of you.”

“Is it Ladnok?” he said, rubbing his face against the top of your head, placing kisses in your hair.  “She doesn’t concern me all that much.”

“No, it’s a different contingent.  It must have been sent by Zarkon,” she said.  His eyes shot open, and he lifted his head, immediately awake.

“We’ll meet on the bridge in fifteen minutes,” he said, his voice louder.  “Ezor, contact the kitchens.  We need to have breakfast sent up there so she can get something to eat while we determine exactly what our next moves are.”  She nodded and turned around, opening her com and relaying Lotor’s command.

“Acxa, get her a set of armor.  Her measurements are on file in the armory.  We’re going to shower quickly, and I expect to see it on the desk when we emerge.”  She nodded and ran from the room.

Lotor started stroking your face to wake you.  You groaned and buried your face closer into his chest, placing kisses along his pectorals until you found one of his nipples, dragging your tongue across it.  He moaned softly, wanting to indulge you, but Acxa’s warning was keeping him from losing himself.

“Darling, we don’t have time this morning,” he said, his tone causing you to stop what you were doing, looking up at him.

“What is it?” you asked, as he pulled the blankets from you both, causing you to shiver.

“Can you walk alright?” he asked.  You stood up and took a step, nodding.

“Good,” he scooted off the bed after you, noting how some of the sheets were still damp from the night before.  He would have to get them replaced before you both slept in them again. 

He took your hand and escorted you to the shower, turning the water on while you found the towels.  Lotor held his hand under it, adjusting the temperature until he was satisfied.  He held out his hand to you.

“After you, my love,” he said, helping you into the water.  He grabbed the shampoo and started washing your hair quickly and efficiently, bending you backwards gently to rinse the bubbles from your hair.  There wasn’t any time to be sensual about things; this was not about spending time enjoying each other.  It was a perfunctory operation.  He handed you the shampoo and knelt down, hair dripping, so you could reach him.

“ _Yuna vim, K’heles Strahleh?”_ he asked, looking up at you with the water rushing down his face.

“ _Eh ipnaleh,”_ you said, taking the bottle and lathering up his hair, using your fingernails to lightly scratch his scalp and cleaning him gently.  He groaned and leaned forward, kissing your stomach.

“Lotor!” Acxa’s voice called out from the main room.  “I can hear you.  Knock it off!”  He growled.  “Her armor is on the desk as requested.  We’ll see you in eight minutes.”

“It’s going to be closer to fifteen,” he called back, smirking.  “My hair is longer and takes extra time to wash.”  He winked at you, trying, and failing, to not let out a little laugh.

You grinned and pushed him under the water stream, rinsing his hair, as he took the body soap and lathered up his hands, running them up your legs and between them to help wash you from last night.  He was being as quick as possible, while you took the soap and dribbled it across his shoulders and neck, using your fingertips to wash down his chest.  He stood, turning around allowing you to wash down his back and to his rear.  He was starting to react to your touch, closing his eyes and groaning until an icy blast of water shocked him, forcing him to cry out.

“We don’t have time for that, Lotor,” you said, returning the water to a warmer temperature.  He pouted at you.  He grabbed the soap and started working on your shoulders and down your chest, pulling you towards him so he could wash down your back. You were continuing to wash around his hips and groin, your fingers stroking between his legs, simply washing him but still making his cock take interest.

“OK, that’s it, I’m out,” you said, reaching for the door.  His hand caught your wrist and he stopped you from leaving. 

“I can’t help it, my darling.  Your touch excites me.”  He pulled you in for a quick kiss.  “Come, let’s get the soap off so we can get dressed.”  He pulled the shower head off the wall and carefully rinsed you and himself, while you threaded your fingers though his hair, looking for any remaining suds.

“I suppose this will do?” he asked, and you nodded.  He shut the water off, and stepped out first, taking your hand in case you slipped.  You wrapped a towel around his waist, while he took one and started drying your torso quickly as you pulled your hair up into a turban style in another towel.  As soon as he was satisfied, he turned and walked into the bedroom.

“Lotor?” you said.

“Hmm?” he responded, getting the body suits unfolded for you both.  “Yes?”  He stopped and looked over at you.

“That was lovely, just in case I don’t remember to tell you later,” you said, with a small smile.

“We’ll have to do this again sometime when we aren’t as rushed,” he said, with a look of longing on his face.  “It is my honor to take care of you.”

You walked over and took your body suit from him and started slipping it on your legs.

“Lotor,” the com activated.  It was Acxa.

“We’re getting our armor on, dear.  It will be a few minutes.” He picked up your leg armor and handed it to you.

“Good.  Just checking.  The food has arrived.  Please hurry.  I don’t think we have much time.  Acxa out.”

Lotor was finished with the lower armor and was quickly pulling his gloves on, glancing up at you.  He stopped.

“Darling, are you alright?” he asked.  “You still have most of your armor to put on.  Do you require assistance?”  He straightened his shoulder pieces, grabbing his chest plate from the floor and securing it.

You had your leg armor on and were holding your gloves, but found you had to sit for a minute.  The room was spinning, and you were having trouble standing.  Lotor walked over to the armchair you had fallen into and knelt down, placing his gloved hand on your cheek.

“Are you alright?” he repeated, quietly with concern lacing through his voice.

“Sir!” Acxa called out.  “Are you on your way?”

“No.  Ezor?  Can you hear me?” he called out.

“Yes, I can hear you,” she responded, but sounding distant as if she was across the room.

“I need you to come to my quarters, please, if you don’t mind.  It appears your little cupcake needs a caring touch right now and I cannot stay.”  He turned and started searching the room, looking for the medicine bottle from Puig.

“On my way,” she said. 

“As soon as Ezor arrives I’ll be heading up and we can discuss tactics,” he called out, hand closing around the glass bottle and he returned to your side. 

You had pulled your legs up to your chest, your face becoming very pale.  Lotor ran his fingers through your hair.

“Is it nausea, my love?” he asked, gently.

You nodded, closing your eyes, your head falling back against the chair.

“Here, please take one of these.  It should help.”  He opened the bottle, took out a pill and placed it against your lips.  You furrowed your brow as you tried to open your mouth for him, but instead you launched yourself out of the chair and ran into the bathroom.  He followed quickly, finding you crouched on the floor and vomiting violently into the toilet.

He walked up behind you, pulling your hair back from your face and rubbing your shoulders gently. 

“Lotor, where are you?” Ezor called out from the main bedroom.

“We’re in here,” he answered, helping you to sit back against the wall.  Your eyes were red and watering.  He gathered up a cloth from the sink and was wiping your face as Ezor entered the room.

“Aww, poor thing!  You look terrible!” she said.  Lotor handed her the cloth. 

“Please, it came on quite suddenly.  I attempted to give her the medication, but she was already too far past the point of efficacy.”  He crouched by your side, taking your hand and rubbing little circles on the back of it.  “I have to go discuss our plans on the bridge.  Please, don’t hurry.  If you cannot join me, you will be fine here.  In fact, I’d almost rather have you here than out with us.  You were only supposed to be trained for defense, and this battle could be rather vicious.”  He raised your hand to his lips, kissing the back, letting go as soon as he saw you hunch your shoulders. 

“Ezor, please…” he started but you threw up again, pulling his attention back to you.  He knelt next to you, letting his hands gently but firmly steady you.  He looked back at Ezor with a lost and concerned look.

“I’ve got her,” Ezor said, pushing Lotor out of her way.  “You better get going.  You’re gonna need a miracle to get out of this one.  The opponent appears to be immense.  Acxa wouldn’t tell us who the colors belonged to, but she looked spooked when she figured out who it was.”

Lotor nodded and walked toward the door, before stopping to look back at you.

“Please...,” he begged.

“I won’t leave until she’s better.  Do you want me to join the battle or should I stay here?” she asked.

Lotor looked at the floor, thinking and weighing his options.

“I need you for hand to hand combat.  Once things have calmed…”

“Sir!  We need you on the bridge!” Acxa yelled at him.

“Coming, Acxa.  Once things have calmed and she is resting please come join us.”  Lotor walked over to Ezor and bent to her ear, whispering his command.  “Please, lock her in.  I can’t risk her trying to join the fight.”

She looked up at Lotor, eyes snapped wide, making sure she understood him.

“I mean it,” he said.  “Don’t leave the room unsecured.”  She nodded, biting her lip to hold back what she really wanted to say.  She knew you weren't going to accept this very well. He turned and left you behind in Ezor’s very capable hands.

****************************************

Lotor entered the bridge to see Acxa staring at him, angrily.

“It’s about fucking time,” she growled.

“Apologies, Acxa.  Unfortunately, it appears morning sickness has made an appearance today.  Ezor will stay with her until she is back in bed.”  He said, walking over to the screens to see what was happening outside.  It still looked quiet.

“And then what, sir?  She’s in no condition to be on the battlefield.” Acxa spat out.  Lotor’s eyes flashed at her as Narti joined them on the bridge.  He looked at Acxa, and almost imperceptively shook his head.  She briefly narrowed her eyes to show she understood him.

“She is not part of our battle formations, and, I believe, an outspoken spitfire of a General once told me she was only to fight in defense.” 

Acxa smiled at the recollection of their conversation about making you a member of his force.  That was before she knew you could fight, if necessary.

Zethrid, Narti, Acxa and Lotor were deep in planning when the door to the bridge opened, and Ezor crossed the room.  Lotor looked at her, clearly waiting for a report.

“She’s back in bed and resting,” Ezor said.  Lotor’s eyes bored into hers and he glanced quickly to where Narti stood next to him.  “The room is secured, as requested.”

“Good,” he said, satisfied you would be safe aboard the cruiser instead of out with the soldiers.  “Summon the troops.  It’s time to meet our enemy on the battlefield.”

*****************************************

Haggar sneered.  Ladnok had not listened to her commands.  She had also landed on Dolus to try to take on Lotor.  She opened her hailing frequency.

“Commander Ladnok,” she called out.

“Yes, High Priestess,” Ladnok replied.

“I have information for you.  It appears Lotor has locked his mate in the main chambers of his Battlecruiser.  She will not be in sight of anyone.  An easy target for you if you infiltrate his ship.” Haggar paused, “Are you willing to take the risk?”

“I am willing High Priestess, but I’ll be detected.  It’s too closely guarded.” Ladnok countered.

“Not if there’s a diversion.  I know there is a large force of Galran soldiers enroute to his ship now.  Lotor will be too distracted and complacent to not realize he’s fighting a war on two fronts.  Once you have secured her, he will be easy to capture.  I want him returned to me.”  Haggar ordered.

“I understand and will obey.  I do have concerns that the other forces will not allow us to take him alive,” Ladnok said.

“Do what you need to.  Lotor must be brought back to me alive.”

“What of his mate?” Ladnok asked.

“Once Lotor is secured she will be of no use to us.  End her however you like.”  Haggar ended the transmission.

********************************************************

Lotor, flanked by his Generals, and backed up by his troops were all waiting for the approaching army.  He could tell they were outnumbered, but he was fighting for his mate, his child, the lives of all behind him.  It was going to be an ugly battle.  Especially since he knew who to expect.

“Lotor!” a harsh voice called out.

“Sendak,” Lotor said, coldly.  “I’m surprised you had the balls to show your face here.  Especially after the defeat I handed you the last time you attempted to take my life.”  Lotor swung his sword in a threatening loop at his side.

“Ah, you see, that was before the Emperor decided your miserable hide wasn’t worth a formal declaration of war upon you,” Sendak said, almost congenially, as he strode up to Lotor, towering over him. "I can take you down and end several of my problems all at one time. Glory for the Empire and the loss of a Half-breed whelp who isn't worthy to draw breath in the same room as Emperor Zarkon."

“Still as cocky as ever,” Lotor taunted.  “You may have the attitude to fight, but not the skills to beat me.”

“Today that changes!” Sendak yelled, swinging his prosthetic arm around to grab Lotor, but the Prince lept up and out of the way.  He brought his sword behind his head, arcing it in a lethal strike at Sendak as he returned to the ground, only to be parried and knocked to the side.

The Generals all ran forward, leading the troops, each of them taking on two or three of Sendak’s soldiers at once.

Lotor charged at Sendak, only to be tossed backward, rolling into the ground.

“You’re weak,” Sendak called.  “You’ve been screwing that human whore and it’s broken you.  She’s not fit to lick the dirt off my boots, and once I’ve killed you, I’ll make sure she knows what it’s like to be fucked by a real Galran.  When I’m balls deep in her I’ll tell her just how you looked when I severed your head!”  He reveled in Lotor’s anger that was taking over his normal elegant style.  “I think I’ll keep her as my own personal trophy, in chains, to use whenever I want.  I’ll be her daily reminder that I ended your miserable existence.”

Lotor released a war cry and launched himself at Sendak.  He only saw red.  His mate had been threatened.  He must defend her.  He saw Sendak throw his arm at him and he pushed off the ground in a counter move, leaping over him and slicing through Sendak’s armor, cleaving the prosthetic device implanted in his shoulder from above.  Sendak roared in pain and the arm dropped useless to the ground.

Lotor approached him, kicking the metal out of his path.  He pointed the blade at Sendak’s throat.

“Never. Threaten. My. Mate. Again,” Lotor ground out, in a low and dangerous voice.  The fighting all around him had ceased, seeing their Commander bested so easily.  Lotor was still the Prince of the Galra, and he was the one standing after being challenged.  They began retreating.

They were all so focused watching Sendak’s officers pick up the arm and their Commander, carrying him off the field, that they failed to see the large shadow enter the ship through an exhaust port.

**************************************

Ladnok punched out the vent once she was on the main level of the ship, climbing out into the hallway just outside of Lotor’s private chambers.  She took a deep breath, smelling the air around her.  Yes, she grinned a hungry smile.  She picked up your scent, although it was mingled with another; you were here.

She walked over to the door, trying the pad.  It refused to open.  She snorted in frustration.  It had been some time since she had to hotwire a door, but she could still do it.  She pried the panel off and began messing with the wiring.

The door slid open, but she didn’t see you anywhere.  She stepped into the room allowing the door to slide closed behind her.  She carefully walked around the corner only to stop, seeing you sitting in the armchair next to the bed, with a blaster pointed right at her and the red laser of the targeting beacon reflecting off her forehead.  The slight glint of the light reflected on the armor you were wearing.

“ _Awww,_ _qilack liprisik giese halnial iktrew er suh K’hel falni Anvek, vim ulach-wipdiv’nth upclinza_ ,” you said, sweetly.

“Still using the Galran I taught you, I see,” she said, looking down her nose at you.  You could see she hadn’t changed her perception of you.

“Tell me what it is you want and then get off my ship,” you demanded.

“You are in no position to order me around!” she screamed at you.  You stood, keeping the weapon aimed directly at her.

“I am in the perfect position!” you shouted back.  “I am Mated and Promised to Prince Lotor!  I am his equal here and this ship falls under my command when he is absent!” 

Her shock led you to believe that she was unaware of everything.  It wasn’t like Haggar to keep her pawns completely in the dark.

Ladnok lowered her head and rushed at you, grabbing your wrist and making you drop the weapon.  Your eyes narrowed dangerously at her, and she grinned, flashing her fangs.

“You were never very good at keeping hold of your weapons, _K’heles Strahleh,_ ” she said, mocking you.

“You have no right to call me that.  You forfeited that privilege when you left me for dead at the outpost,” you snarled.

She grabbed your other hand, pulling it behind you and gripping both wrists together.  You were caught.  She lowered her head and forced her mouth against yours, kissing you mercilessly, pushing you back against the wall and trapping you there.  You struggled against her, but she was too strong.  You were starting to panic.  Lotor was out fighting Sendak.  All of the Generals and troops would be with him.  There wasn’t anyone on board who could help you out of this situation.

“And here I thought you’d at least present a challenge,” she said, biting at your lips.  “You appear to have forgotten every move I taught you.  Too bad for you.”  She pulled you from the wall and slammed you to the floor, knocking the wind out of you, climbing on top of you.

“Now, _quanrisa_ ,” she said.  “This is how it’s going to go.  You’re going to come with me, quietly.  If you don’t, I’ll make sure to take care of your insubordination when we board my flagship.”

You kept your eyes on her face as your left hand lunged out and grabbed the blaster, firing it at her and grazing her arm.  She winced at the burn, the wrath clearly written in her eyes as she leaned back and swung.  She struck your face in a stinging slap.

“Do that again and die,” Lotor’s voice vibrated through the room.  Ladnok looked up, seeing Lotor standing over you both with his broadsword pointed at her.  His face was terrifying.  Acxa was on the left with her blaster aimed pointedly on her side, and Zethrid was on the right with her fists up and ready to strike her back.  Ezor was nowhere to be found, but you imagined she was there, only hiding invisibly.

“Get off my ship before I send you back to the Witch in little boxes,” he threatened.  Ladnok slowly stood, hands raised, and allowed Acxa and Zethrid to escort her out.

Lotor was not happy.

“I’d like to know exactly what went on here,” he said, coldly.

“I stayed, sequestered and locked down, as ordered,” you snapped, climbing up off the floor. “She wired the door.  I shot at her and missed.”

“Now I understand why you won’t let me call you _quanrisa_ ,” he said.  “She used to call you that.”

You nodded.  He looked at you.  There was a fury you’d never seen in his eyes.

“What,” you said.

“You could have been killed!” he shouted.  Your eyes widened at his rage.

“You could’ve, too,” you answered calmly.

“How dare you risk yourself like that?” he yelled, anger etched on his face.

“I didn’t do anything!” you screamed back.  “I did as I was told and used the weapon I had as protection.”

“But you missed!  You clearly need more training,” he yelled.  “You were so close to being her captive!”

“And I’m not,” you seethed.  “I’m still here, listening to you scream at me for something I didn’t have any control over!”

You turned and walked across the room, heading for the doorway.  He reached out and grabbed your arm, stopping you.

“I didn’t give you permission to leave!” he growled out the words through gritted teeth.

You looked at his hand on your bicep, shaking it free of his hold, and brought your enraged gaze back to his.

“I know,” you said, and you walked out the door.

Ezor revealed herself.

“Well, you really fucked that up, sir,” she said, sadly.

Lotor collapsed into the armchair and hung his head. 

“Please, Ezor, conceal yourself and make sure she doesn’t leave the ship,” he said, defeat echoing in his words.

She saluted and vanished.  The door opening and closing were the only indications he had she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galran Translation:  
> Yuna vim, K’heles Strahleh = Would you, my darling  
> Eh ipnaleh = of course  
> Look = Qilack  
> Who's = Liprisik  
> Too = Giese  
> Fucking = Halnial  
> Late = Iktrew  
> To = Er  
> Get = Suh  
> Me = K'hel  
> Back = Falni  
> Now = Anvek  
> You = Vim  
> Oversized = Ulach Wipdiv'nth  
> Bitch = Upclinza  
> Quanrisa = pussycat


	33. Sparring Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lotor was successful in holding off a war on two fronts, you needed to blow off some steam Unfortunately, when you did it just heated him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Galran! Roll over text for Laptops and Desktops. Mobile users, please find the translation in the end notes.

You stormed down the hallway of the ship.  You were just enraged at Lotor.  How dare he be as angry at you as he was?  It was completely unfair.  You had nothing to do with Ladnok breeching the ship!  It wasn’t as if you gave her an invitation to come drink champagne with you on the very mattress you shared with your mate!  How the _Kishtera_ did she even know where you had been on the ship? 

Now, if Lotor knew what you had been doing before Ladnok broke in then he would have had the perfect reason to be furious.  You had been trying to break through and force the door open yourself so you could get out and join the fight at Lotor’s side.  How dare he forbid you from trying to protect him?  You’re a member of his personal guard!  You proved you can fight.  Did he think you were too weak?  It’s true you didn’t have the experience his Generals had, but why would you be granted his armor if you were inadequate?  The thing that hurt the most was being turned into a captive in the chambers you shared.  

The frustrations bubbled up through your chest, erupting as a scream of rage.  You stopped walking and punched the wall, letting out a second loud scream, more furious than the first.  A pair of soldiers in the hall purposely crossed to the opposite side, eyeing you warily.  You nodded at them as they passed, until one stopped.

“Highness?” he said, tentatively.  “Are you alright?”

You stopped at his greeting.  Highness?  You realized it was true.  Lotor told you that Mated and Promised made you royalty.  The story of the Promise Ceremony must have made its way through the ranks.

“My apologies, private.  I am a little emotional about the attack this morning.”  You gave him a small smile and put your hand on his shoulder in an attempt to show you were fine.  You didn’t need them running to Lotor.  He would come down to confront you and you didn’t want to see him right now.

“Perhaps you should go to the sparring arena and fight with the drones and droid fighters?” the other soldier chimed in.  “I go to the regular soldiers common ring when I need to blow off steam. Would you like me to show you where it is?”

The thought had merit.  It would keep you from Lotor’s regular haunts and perhaps even let you spar against some of the soldiers.  You smiled and tipped your head.

“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea, soldier.  Please lead the way,” you said, watching them salute.  So, Lotor thought you needed more training?  Fine.  There was no time like the present.

Ezor knew she couldn’t let you fight, especially in your condition, but if she walked away to get Lotor she would lose sight of you and watching over you was her direct order.  She had to make sure you didn’t leave the ship and the soldiers might suggest an outdoor session if the rings were already occupied.  She looked back towards Lotor’s chambers with a worried look before turning and stealthily jogging down the hallway after you.

******************************************************

Haggar was pacing in her chambers, trying to determine an alternative way to get to Lotor.  Sendak was injured to the point he needed to be returned to Central Command.  Ladnok had tried, and failed, in her attempts at getting you off the ship.  What else could she do?  An idea she had began to take root.  She knew exactly how to get both you and Lotor off that cruiser.  She activated her communication screen.

“Commander Ladnok,” she said.

“Yes, my Empress,” she said, bowing.  She knew she was about to be disciplined for not completing her mission.

“You will prepare a space in your brig to accept Lotor and his newly Promised,” she growled.

“Empress?” she said, startled.

“I believe I have discovered a way to have them both come to you.  You will not depart Dolus just yet.”

“I serve the Empire.  Vrepit Sa,” she said.

Haggar smiled.  This idea was practically foolproof.  Why didn’t she think of it in the first place?

*******************************************

The soldiers escorted you into the sparring arena.  The seats in the hall were relatively empty but you could tell they had held a full crowd recently.

“Highness, this is where we have challenges and sparring contests.  Some evenings we don’t have an empty seat.  Each soldier either wanting to see what the others are capable of or challenging them outright.”  The soldier directed you to the weapons wall.  “Please, select your weapon.”

You looked around but what you needed wasn’t here.

“I need a blaster,” you said.  “I’m inadequate with my abilities, or so I’ve been told, and I need to train.”

“The blasters are kept here,” the other soldier said, opening up a set of doors that covered a cabinet set into the wall.  He reached up and pulled out a medium-sized weapon.  “This should suit you well, my Lady.”

You took it, holding it in your hand.  It was deceptively light but felt like you could wield it without much of a challenge.  

“Thank you.  This is good.”  You walked back to the arena, taking your place.  You looked at the two soldiers and nodded.

“I’ll control the program.  Are you ready, Highness?”  he asked.

“Go,” you said.

The first drone appeared rather slowly, as if the level had been set for a young or inexperienced user.  You took a quick aim and sent it spinning to the ground.  The second one appeared just a little quicker and moved a bit more evasively.  You only took a second to aim and it followed its predecessor. 

The third one came in like a lightning bolt and fired at you.  You barely moved in time, rolling to the ground and firing as you stopped, hitting it and watching the pieces fall.  But the fourth and fifth came from two different directions, one quick and one a little slower, but moving around in jagged patterns, firing at you.  You shot the slower one but the faster one was just out of range.  It fired at you and you took the blast to your shoulder.  It didn’t hurt, but it sent a little jolt through you, reminding you that without your armor you definitely would have felt it.  You fired and missed, as it spun out of the way.  You realized you would have to fire where you thought it would be, not where it was.  You dodged another shot, the blast hitting the ground inches in front of your toes.  Pulling your blaster up and aiming, you set it inches ahead of where it was, and it did just what you wanted.  It was moving just as you fired.  Got it.

Ezor plastered herself against the wall.  Word was quickly spreading that the Prince’s mate was working out and his soldiers, most of whom had only heard of you but never seen you, decided to come see the woman who had stolen Lotor’s heart.  The soldiers were starting to fill the arena.  Ezor knew she had to get Lotor here as soon as possible.  Still invisible, she took a glance at you and left the arena. There was a com station in the hall.  She could contact him there.

Soon there were four or five drones at a time, and you were fighting them all, or at least trying not to get scorched too often.  You saw that a crowd had definitely formed, watching you, and you could hear some of the murmuring.  They were impressed at your ability to successfully hold them off, if not taking them all down. 

You had been hit twice more by a tricky and wicked fast little attacker, but with patience and a little bit of luck you finally shot it down. 

Lotor had entered the arena but was covered in his traveling cloak and remained hidden in the shadows near the walls.  He would watch and see what you could do.  He was still unhappy about the morning’s event, but he did say you needed more training.  He was almost proud that you had gone on and found a way to do just as he asked, but still on edge enough that one slip of the program and you would be injured.

“Highness,” the soldier running the program stood behind the controls.  “You have done well.  It is remarkable a human could keep up with the Galra program.”

“I took a few hits, though,” you said.

“Aye, you did.  But none would have been lethal.  They would have hurt like hell, but you would survive.” The other soldier was nodding at the assessment.

“Would you like to try a different weapon?” the first soldier asked.  “You seem to hold your own with a blaster.”

“Not well enough,” you answered, coldly.  “I need to keep practicing.  I’m not good enough.”  Lotor’s breath froze in his chest.  He had truly pushed you to believing you were inadequate.  He swore to himself.  He should have checked his temper but now you were out trying to train to prove your worth to him.  Ezor, still invisible, smacked him in the back of the head.  He growled, not knowing where to look.

“See?” she whispered, as Lotor turned his attention back to the ring.  He noticed the arena was more than halfway filled now.

“As you wish, My Lady,” the soldier replied.  “Are you ready for the next phase of the program?”

“What is my opponent?” you called out.

“Droids,” he answered.

“ _Avna, ukshi jek zhrenalix_ ,” you replied, hearing the ecstatic roar of the soldiers, their hearing you speaking their language flawlessly.

Lotor stood a little straighter.  One of those droids could really do you some damage.  He rested his hand on the pom of his sword and waited.

You held your blaster at the ready when one of the droids appeared.  It walked into the ring towards you, gun drawn and pointed at your chest.  You crouched and waited as it approached, looking apprehensive.  It was closing quickly, and you launched at it, firing at the head, taking it clean off.  It fell to the ground and you were oblivious to the roar of the crowd. 

“She’s not too bad, Lotor,” Ezor whispered to him.  He nodded.

“We have to get ready to intervene, though.  I won’t let her be harmed,” he said. 

“As you command, sir,” Ezor said, eyes focusing on the ring as a second droid entered, brandishing a whip.

He cracked it menacingly and your eyes slightly widened.  You knew he was going to try to hit your wrist and pull the gun from your grip, leaving you defenseless.  You slowly started to circle towards the side, making him keep pace with you.  He leaned back and heaved the tail towards you, cracking it inches from your face with a sound like a crack of thunder.  You fired the blaster, aiming for his hand, knowing he would need to recoil to strike again.  You grazed the knuckles, but he didn’t lose his weapon.  He pulled back and launched it again, this time the whip made contact with your legs and he jerked it, knocking your feet out from underneath you.

“Unhh!” you exhaled as you hit the ground hard.  You could see him racing up to you, aiming your blaster at his knee and firing.  The hit blew the lower leg off and it fell to the ground, feet from you.  You knelt up and fired at the back of its head, point blank, blowing the motherboard out of the eyes.  The crowd cheered loudly at the destruction of the droid.  You jumped up, loosening the whip from your legs and reaching out to grab the broadsword from the fallen mecha.

You put the sword in your right hand, the blaster in your left, and readied for your next opponent.  Only, it wasn’t what you expected.  A soldier stood up from the crowd.

“Highness, I challenge you!” he shouted.  Your blood ran cold, but you held your face steady, not giving away your fear.  Lotor growled and started forward, but Ezor grabbed his arm.

“Let’s see what’s happening first, Lotor,” she whispered.  "If you race in and intervene in the challenge, she might lose all the respect she’s been earning from your soldiers.”

He glared at her over his shoulder, baring his fangs.  His mate was being challenged, threatened.  He was not going to stand by and let it happen.

“Why do you wish to challenge me?  I am not a threat to you,” you called.  “You are Lotor’s soldiers and I am indebted to you all for keeping _K’heles Honestra_ safe.”

“You are in our sparring ring, are you not?  The rules apply.  I challenge you and if you do not accept you will be punished severely.”

You spun the sword in front of you.  Your earlier anger was enough to spur you on.

“ _Irnish chinaliais,”_ you said, loud and clearly so there wasn’t any doubt in the arena.  You were taking him on.

Lotor spun to look at Ezor.  His eyes conveyed the fear he felt.  She nodded and vanished.  He could feel her presence disappear right along with her.  He knew Ezor would be near you, helping if she could.  However, he also didn’t want to dishonor you by stepping in to end the fight.

The soldier climbed out of the stands, pulling his sword and positioning himself in front of you.

“How did a human woman end up being a mate to the most impressive Galra in the Universe?  He could have any woman he wanted, and he has, but somehow he settled for you!” he taunted.

“ _Lotor seh bralshed, vim preshtali concharis,” _you said, pissing him off.  He rushed at you, sword arching through the air.  Lotor was ready to run to protect you from the side of the arena.

You blocked the sword strike, but the blow pushed you to your knees.

“ _Grishada, tet vim Y'hidrex_ ,” he roared.  He didn’t expect the shot right to his groin.  He fell back and balled up in pain.  You stood over him.

“ _Suh rask eh K’heles ulrishka,”_ you spat at him, kicking him in the back. 

You heard someone coming for you quickly, the murmur of the crowd sounding like a buzzing.  You lifted your sword and spun to block the blow you could feel was feet away.  Looking up, you were stunned to see Lotor, coming for you with his blade, a heated look in his eye and a frightening smile on his lips.

His blade contacted yours with a loud metallic clang and you stood there, frowning at him, while holding back his strike.

 “ _Ren’villes Strahleh.  Breshle be drih chret?”_ he said, smirking at you.

You spun your sword and rolled away, giving yourself space between the two of you.

“ _W’sle halnial renlip a K’hel_ ,” you snarled.  Lotor bent down and picked up the whip, grinning at you.

He reached back and lashed out, wrapping the tail around your waist and he immediately yanked it, pulling you to him.  He grabbed your sword hand to contain that weapon and dropped his lips to yours with a blistering kiss.  Ezor snuck up behind you and disarmed you taking the blaster from your hand.  You tried to look around to protest but Lotor merely intensified his kiss.  He felt Ezor take his sword allowing him to pick you up and carry you out of the ring, maintaining his passionate kisses to keep you silent.

You struggled in his arms, but he didn’t relent, getting you back to your quarters.  Ezor opened the door for him and he stepped inside, breaking the kiss to look in her direction.

“Lock the doors and don’t disturb me unless we are under attack,” he ordered.

“Yes, sir.  _Bresh shesic, Kylatna_!” Ezor called as the door closed.

Lotor put you down but held your face in his hands as he kept kissing you, long but passionate kisses, walking you backwards towards the wall.  You started pushing against him, but he wasn’t having it.  He kept one hand holding the back of your neck, while the other released the clasps of your chest plate.  You pushed at him.

“Lotor,” you yelled in between his kisses, “stop.”

“Oh, my Goddess, seeing you fighting all of those droids then taking down a Lieutenant?  It made me want to rip your armor off in the center of the arena,” he groaned out.

He pulled the shoulder armor off, but you were trying to push him off you.  You were still angry at him because of his treatment of you.

“Do you know why I had Ezor lock you in?” he asked, breathlessly, still peppering kisses down your chin to your neck.  “It was precisely for the reason in which I found you.  I didn’t want you to get hurt.”  He pulled the epaulets off with the gloves.  “They can smell me all over you.  They would have known in an instant that you were my mate and would have done anything they could to capture you and take you to Sendak.” 

Lotor picked you up and carried you over to the bed, tossing you on it and grabbing the strip of sheet you wanted to use on him.  He quickly bound your wrists to the headboard before standing back up, towering over you. 

“Beautiful,” he sighed.  He quickly started to remove his armor.  He was growing impatient and pulled at it, throwing it behind him until he was removing his body suit and climbing over you. 

“You are still far too overdressed,” he said, smirking, as he reached up to your neck and ripped your body suit all the way down, leaving you in your leg armor, boots, and the shredded remains of the suit.

He kissed you, but you were not participating.  He could tell you were still rather unhappy with what happened.  He decided to try another tactic.  He started licking slowly from your mouth, making little swirling patterns with his tongue to your ear.  He grasped the lobe between his teeth and bit down, feeling you instantly respond.  He grinned, remembering that was one of your weaknesses.  He started stroking his hands downward reaching between your legs to see if you were really angry or if this was a bluff.

He pulled his head back from your ear, looking you deeply in the eyes and smiling with a victorious grin.  His fingers had found the proof they needed.  Your cunt was dripping, and his fingers were coated with the shining slick.  He brought his hand up to his mouth and slowly started to lick his fingers, groaning lewdly the entire time he swallowed the sticky fluid.  You were trying to hide your arousal, but your cheeks were flushed, giving you away. 

You could see he was very hard, turned on from the fighting.  He thrust into you and kept up a brutal pace.  He untied your hands, and you grabbed at him, pushing him onto his back.  You tried to take control, but he gripped your waist and sat up, letting you sit on his lap, his hands moving you in the rhythm he wanted to set.

“Darling,” he gasped, “I needed to protect you.  You and our child could have been killed out there today,” he said, trying to convey his concern.  He held you as he rolled you to your back, stretching out over you and thrusting harder, trying to continue his thoughts.  He needed you to understand.

“I would die for you, and it would destroy me to see you carried off the battlefield as a spoil of war.”  He kissed you and you finally let him in.  He pressed his tongue deep into your mouth, stroking and teasing, moaning with passion.  He pulled his head back and cried out with little whining sounds.

“ _Vim dest nobran,” _he said.  “ _Ver mestana vim, K’heles Honestra. Astrelik jexvilid k’hel,”_ he begged.

He felt it when you forgave him.  Your body relaxed and you slid your hands around to his back, digging your nails into the skin at the nape of his neck and dragging them down to his rear.  He threw his head back and started to pump his hips faster, gasping in pleasure.  You took one hand, brought it to your lips and started drooling all over your fingers, soaking them.  He wasn’t so lost to pleasure that he missed what you were doing.  He quirked his eyebrow.  You returned your hand back to his ass and slid your fingers in the crack, finding his puckering hole and plunging your fingers inside him.

His eyes opened wide and he gasped loudly, pushing into you with wild abandon.

“Fuck!  Ahh, gods, yes!” he screamed as the extra stimulation you provided pushed him over the edge and he came forcefully, his entire body spasming with pleasure.

You smirked at him.

“Vrepit Sa, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galran translation:  
> Avna, ukshi jek zhrenalix - Yes, let us begin  
> K’heles Honestra - My Mate  
> Irnish chinaliais - Challenge accepted  
> Lotor seh bralshed - Lotor Got Lucky  
> vim preshtali concharis - you jealous prick  
> Grishada, tet vim Y'hidrex - weak, as I expected  
> Suh rask eh K’heles ulrishka - get out of my sight  
> Ren’villes Strahleh - Hello Darling  
> Breshle be drih chret - having a good time  
> W’sle halnial renlip a K’hel - Don't fucking play with me  
> Bresh shesic, Kylatna - have fun cupcake  
> Vim dest nobran - You are worthy  
> Ver mestana vim, K’heles Honestra - I love you, my mate  
> Astrelik jexvilid k’hel - Please forgive me


	34. The Ties That Bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor shows you just how much he trusts you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mostly came about by a request from a commenter - darth_xarra. I truly hope I lived up to your expectations, darling. This was a fun one! 
> 
> By the way, there are lines in here from the Voltron:Legendary Defender episode Black Site. If you recognize any of the dialog you'll know it wasn't mine. 
> 
> New Galran, roll over text boxes for the laptop/desktop users but the mobile users have to check the end notes.

Lotor was prowling around the arena, swinging his sword at the droids, but they just kept coming.  He would strike one down only to have two more appear in its place.  He was getting quite a work out, but it was becoming overwhelming very quickly.  He weaved and danced around them, leaping and striking without regard to style.  He heard your voice calling for him, and his eyes were searching through the piles of debris looking for you.  He spotted you, and his blood ran cold.  You were being held by a pair of the witch’s druids, arms outstretched, your belly swollen with his child.  You were gasping, trying to stand and Lotor realized you were in labor.  He had to rescue you and get you to a medical team.  He knew the child wouldn’t wait.

He gasped and ducked his head, just missing the droid’s fist that was aimed for his chin.  He let out a strangled scream and started cutting down the droids trying to reach you.  He saw the witch appear behind you, wrapping her arms around you and placing her hands just above your belly.  You cried out in anguish, as Haggar’s face split into an insane smile. 

" _K’heles Strahleh!_ ” he screamed, watching your legs collapse beneath you, being suspended by the druids.  More and more droids appeared in his way, overwhelming him and pressing him to the floor.  He heard you shriek in pain and he kept trying to get up.

“ _Ver meshtis collseptera vim, K’heles Honestra,” _he heard the witch call out to him, mocking his promise.  In the end he wasn’t able to be true to his word.  The last thing he heard was your voice, shrieking his name in grief.

He bolted upright in bed, panic on his face, looking down at the place you should be.  You weren’t in bed.  His eyes wildly started scanning the room and not finding you.  Leaping out of bed, hurriedly searching for you, he briskly walked towards the bathroom.  You were there, curled up asleep on the floor, near the toilet.  He collapsed against the door frame, catching his breath.  Apparently, you had been ill overnight but had been able to slip from the bed without his feeling it.  You also had removed your boots, leg armor, the rest of the body suit and replaced it with his robe.  He stroked your face, reassuring himself that you were ok, causing you to stir.  Your eyelids fluttered open and you groaned, trying to sit up.

“Here darling, let me help,” he lowered his arm for you to lean on and pull yourself up when you were ready.  You placed your hands on his arm and shoulder, forcing yourself up to your knees, sitting on your heels.  He threaded his fingers through your hair and leaned in, pressing his forehead to yours.

“Are you alright?” he asked, quietly.

“Mmm...”  You wavered slightly and he put his arms around you to steady you.

“I just wanted to say again how sorry I was about yesterday,” he said, quietly.  “I-I know I didn’t go about it the right way, but I needed to know you were safe.  I wouldn’t have been able to focus on defending us if I knew you were out there.  My attention would have naturally been drawn to you which would have put us all at risk.”

You put your hands around the back of his neck, raising yourself up but faltering.  He slipped his hands under your legs and lifted you, holding you upright with your legs around his hips. 

“Do you want to stand?” he asked.  You shook your head and buried your face in his chest.  “Alright,” he answered, placing a kiss on your head, and carrying you back to bed.

He climbed into bed on his back and cradled you against him, still straddling him with your head against his chest.  He gently rubbed your shoulders and your back.  You sighed deeply.

“I want you to know that I find you incredibly smart and resilient.  You keep surprising me, dear, and I am constantly falling deeper in love with you every single day.” He was trying to convey just how important you were to him.  Yesterday his heart had fractured a little with your statement of not being good enough.  He had hurt you with his words and now he was trying to rectify it.  You looked up at him with a guilty look on your face.

“I have a confession, and I know you’re not going to be happy with me.”  You lowered your head and placed your forehead against his chest.  Lotor sat there waiting.  He knew you would tell him when you were ready.  “I, I was trying to override the door’s controls.  I wanted to join the fight.”

Lotor chuckled, stroking your hair and running his fingertips down your arm.

“I wouldn’t have expected any less from you,” he said.  “You aren’t the type to be held back, even if it’s for your own good.”  You looked back up at him, with a little hope in your eyes. 

“You’re not angry with me?” you asked.

“I’m not pleased, don’t misunderstand, but I know why you tried,” he said, returning your gaze with a little smile.  “I would have done the same thing, had our roles been reversed.”  He kissed your forehead again, gently.  “Are you feeling better?”

“Mmm, not really, but I’m sure it will pass.”  You snuggled into him, breathing deeply and inhaling his scent.  “How long were you there watching yesterday?”

“Hmmm?  I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you,” he said, stretching.  You snorted.

“How long?” you said.

“Are you speaking Olkari, darling?  It’s so foreign,” he said.

“I’ll just ask Ezor.  She’ll tell me,” you said.  He laughed.

“I’ve no doubt she will.  I think her allegiance has switched to you over me.  It’s good for you both, though, to be so close.  She needed someone to be a good influence on her, and you happened to arrive at the right time.”

You pulled yourself up level with his face and kissed him sweetly. 

“Lotor, can I ask you for a favor?”  His eyes danced back and forth, looking into yours.

“Anything.  Ask and it is done,” he said.

“You shouldn’t agree so quickly.  It might be harder than you think to accomplish.”  You gently caressed his cheek and let your fingers trace his jaw.  He reached up and took your hands in his, kissing your fingertips.

“My love, I promised you everything that I am,” he said, “please, tell me.  I’ll do everything to make it happen.”

“I know there are things that will happen, things that I’ll do that will make you angry, especially when you’re afraid.  Would you please try to not go to that aggressive place when we try to discuss things?  It frightens me and makes me get defensive.”

“I have noticed that,” he said.  “I don’t mean to frighten you, truly.”  He sounded chastised.  You put your fingers under his chin and lifted his face to yours.

“I know you don’t, but it has been your natural defense mechanism for so long and it’s hard to look at it from a different point of view.”  You pressed your lips to his, giving him a sensuous kiss, pulling back when he started to respond.  “I promise that I won’t storm off, anymore, either.  We need to work through these things rather than drag it out for others to witness.”

He nodded, closing his eyes and leaning forward, kissing you deeply.  He knew you were only telling him the truth.  You both needed to start working on how to have a conversation when things got tense.  He brought his hand up to cup your cheek, sliding the tip of his tongue into your mouth, just teasing you with little licks to the end of your tongue, your lips, sighing into you.

“I believe I can grant this favor,” he whispered.  “If it keeps us from separating in anger, I will try to be as honest with you as I can.”

“That is all I ask,” you said, kissing him again but he broke it, pulling his head back.

“Now I have something to ask of you.”  His face became serious.  “Would you please respect my decisions?  It’s not that I doubt your abilities.  It’s because I know what the Galra are capable of when it comes to war, their sneaky tactics, always looking for the upper hand, and you would be their ultimate prize.”

“I will try to do that.  It’s hard because I don’t want to lose you and if I could be that extra protection, by your side…”

“Darling, you would be their greatest prize.  They would send every piece on the chessboard to capture the Queen.”  He returned to the kiss you started.

 *****************************************************

Haggar reached out and opened her portal through her spy.  Narti was walking around the ship, taking in the gossip about Lotor’s Mate and how well she fought.  Haggar was intrigued.  Apparently, you were becoming quite the celebrity with the Galra soldiers.

She still wanted to see if she could get her hands on you, if possible, to run some tests and see just how the Quintessence the Druids used to heal you was working on you, what effects it might have.  She wondered if it would slow your aging process, like it had with Lotor’s cat.  And what a prize that would be to hold over Lotor’s head.  The opportunity to grant him the ability to live with his mate for thousands of years.  What would he give for that?

She turned and watched Narti enter the bridge.  Ezor had been sitting on Zethrid’s lap but jumped off as soon as the door opened.

“I’m gonna go and get some food, lunch, or whatever…” she stumbled over her excuse and left the bridge.  Zethrid was keeping an eye on the repairs, leaving Narti to wander over and pull up the surveillance feeds.  She was scanning the ship, different corridors and the soldier’s main hall.  She glanced over to Zethrid and opened the link to Lotor’s chambers.  She saw both of you, curled up in bed together, lightly dozing.  Easy targets.

Narti continued changing the scanning screens until she landed on the ship’s hold.  Haggar was very interested in the two ships she spied there.  They looked so different from anything she’d ever seen before.  She needed to know more.  She pressed into Narti’s mind, looking for information, and it started to materialize.  Acxa appeared, with Ezor next to her and Lotor standing in front of Narti.

“The second ship is complete and ready for testing.  The sentries are just making some final adjustments,” Acxa reported.

“Excellent,” Lotor said.

“Sixty percent of the comet’s material has been used in the production of the first two ships, my Lord.  We will have more than enough for the creation of the third.”  Acxa turned to him.

“Well done, Acxa,” Lotor praised.

Haggar staggered back, letting the link collapse.

“No!” she seethed.

Lotor was building ships from a Transreality Comet!  This was distressing news.  She would see if she could capture Lotor and his little waste of a mate before she informed Emperor Zarkon.  If her plan was unsuccessful, then she would not hesitate to tell all she knew.

***************************************************

You slowly woke up in Lotor’s arms that he had loosely wrapped around you.  He had fallen asleep sitting up with a few pillows behind his back, holding you against him.  He was breathing deeply, the soft purring sound coming from his chest must have been what made you awaken.  You stretched a little and gently worked on trying to adjust his hands so you could get up and walk the stiffness out of your muscles.  Either the sparring round or the round afterward with Lotor in your chambers had been enough to make your legs feel like you’d run a marathon.  You were so busy concentrating on removing his hands you failed to see he had awakened and was watching you with an amused expression.

“Trying to run away from me, darling?” he purred, deeply.

“No, I couldn’t do that even if I wanted,” you answered.  His raised eyebrow was his only reply and you giggled.  “My legs are stiff, that’s all.  I can’t run anywhere.”  He smiled, wrapping you tighter, and closing his eyes. 

There was a knock at the door.  Lotor pouted and let out a sad little crying sound.  You looked to the ships com.

“Visual,” you called out.  The screen popped up to reveal Ezor.

“Enter,” you responded, while Lotor turned his head the other direction with a pained expression.

“What?” you asked, looking at him, noticing his petulant attitude.

“I don’t want to leave the bed, yet.  As soon as Ezor…”

“Lotor, we have a problem,” Ezor said, coming into the room.

“What is it?” he asked, still refusing to open his eyes. 

“Ladnok’s fleet hasn’t left yet, while Sendak has been gone for two days,” she said.  “I think somethings going on.  I have a bad feeling…”

“Keep an eye on them and we’ll counter anything they try,” he said.  “I’m honestly not worried about them.  If it was Sendak I’d be very concerned.” 

“Lotor, please let me up,” you asked.  He peeked at you, barely opening his eyes.  “I need to go to the bathroom, please.”

He released his arms and you climbed out of bed, swaying a little and Ezor stepped forward to help steady you.  Lotor was watching to make sure you were ok.

“Thank you, Ezor.  Sometimes she has a little trouble with balance when she first gets up,” Lotor said, turning to lay on his side.

You looked up at her and motioned for her to follow.  Once you got into the bathroom you came in close to whisper to her.

“I need to know if you can help me,” you asked.

“Of course!  What’s up?” she said.

“I need you to get me a few things, please…”

Ezor left the room and you crawled back into bed along-side of him. 

“Are you awake, love?” you asked.

“Mmm,” he answered, rolling over and pulling you to him with a little tug. 

“I wanted to ask you something, if you’d like to try it…since we have time while the ship is being repaired,” you asked, sounding uncertain.  His eyes opened at the tone of your voice.

“Yes, my love?”  He leaned in and kissed your forehead.  You took a deep breath.

“I was wondering how you felt about restraint,” you said, the blush flooding your cheeks.

“It has a time and place,” he said stroking your arm and shoulder.

“How about now and here?” you asked.

He looked at you, quirking an eyebrow.

“And just who is going to be at the receiving end of this?” he asked.

“You are.” 

A little smile formed on his lips that became bigger and bigger the more he considered it.

“So, you think you can restrain me, do you?” he asked, seductively. Bending his head down to your ears, he nibbled up the side, biting the lobe gently.  “I’d love to see you try.” 

The knock came and you tried to pull yourself out of his embrace, but his arms became like iron, holding you tightly.

“Hmm, you can’t even get out of my arms, how are you going to restrain me?” he said, smirking.

“Enter!” you called and Ezor came in the room. 

“OK cupcake, here’s everything you asked me for,” she said, putting a box on the floor.  Lotor looked at you in surprise and leaned over, trying to see what was in the box.  You took advantage of his distraction, leaping off the bed and slowly pulling the blindfold from the box with a smirk. 

“Thank you, so much, Ezor,” you said.  “Please lock the door on your way out.”

“Wait, Ezor?  What did you bring her?” Lotor said calling after her as she walked out.

Lotor’s eyes widened and he swallowed hard, watching you approach him, pulling the fabric through your fingers.  He sat on the edge of the bed, as you were slowly walking up, swaying your hips until you stopped in front of him.

“Are you willing?” you asked.

He tried to speak but couldn’t get the words to come out.  He swallowed and nodded, eyes wide.

“Use your words, please,” you ordered, with a giggle.

“Ye-ye-, “ he was stuttering and trying to breathe.  He closed his eyes and swallowed.  “Yes, oh gods…”

“Alright, tell me if you want me to stop,” you said, leaning forward and wrapping the lovely scarf over his eyes.

“Good?” you asked.  He nodded.

“OK, let me get you…ready,” you said.  He shivered.  You were getting excited.  You finally found out what made him weak.

You made sure the blindfold was secure and helped him lay back on the bed.  He scooted to the headboard and waited.

“How,” he tried to say, but his voice was strangled and harsh.  He tried again.  “How do you want me?” he whispered.

“Let’s have you lay down, like how you had me last night?” you suggested.

He quickly complied and stretched his arms above his head.  His breathing was coming in little gasps.  You reached into the box and found the rope.  Ezor had so helpfully prepared the knots so all you had to do was slip it over his hands and pull the ends.  It would secure him for you.

You straddled his waist and leaned up, securing his hands with the rope and then tying it to the headboard.  You scooted backwards, slowly down to his hips, feeling how excited he was already.  You hadn’t even started!  You climbed off him and reached down into the box, pulling out two more long scarves.  You reached your hands around his waist and pulled his sleep pants down and off.  He was definitely excited.  You couldn’t wait to see just what he would do when he felt what else was coming.

You took the first scarf and tied it around his ankle, securing it to the base of the bed, before doing the same to the other.  You pulled at them, making sure they were secure, and he shuddered from head to toe.  You grinned. 

You walked to the head of the bed and leaned over him, getting right near his ear, sliding your tongue up the edge.

“Let me know if you want me to stop,” you whispered.  He nodded.

“Do try your best, __I would hate to be left wanting,” he said, getting his voice back, giving a smirk.

“I mean it,” you said, a little more strongly.  “Tell me if you want me to stop.”  You gripped his chin.  “Am I clear?” you demanded.

“Yes, _K’heles mestana,”_ he said.

You walked around to the foot of the bed and took the robe off.  Climbing up and settling between his spread legs but not touching him, you started giving little barely-there touches to his inner thighs.  He was so ready his cock was visibly throbbing.  You leaned forward, giving it a small lick and blowing across the dampened skin, making him gasp and twitch.  The sound brought a grin to your face.  You climbed off the bed and didn’t make a sound.  He was turning his head, trying to figure out where you had gone.  You sat in the chair beside the bed and waited.

“ _K’heles Honestra_?” he called out after a minute went by.  As soon as he called out you were up and walking around the bed, barely touching him, slowly trailing your fingers up his side.  He moaned, trying to get you touch him a little more.  Your fingers ghosted up his chest to his neck and chin before pulling them away, causing him to whine a little, arching up to try to maintain your touch.

“Darling,” he panted out, “are you going to get…ohhhhh…. get on with things?” he was getting a lovely flush across his chest.  “Or have you changed,” he swallowed, “changed your mind?”

You smirked, leaning forward as if to kiss him.  Your lips were close enough, but you only spoke over him, so he could feel as well as hear your words.

“Oh, my love, I have not even begun,” you said.  “Because I know you will be reciprocating, I’m going to really make it worth what you’ll do to me.”

He leaned up quickly, stealing a kiss until you lifted your head, his lips chasing you with a whine.

 You tapped his cheek with a very light smack.

“You need to behave, my Prince,” you said, in a devious sing-song voice.  He frowned.

“What did I say…” you interrupted him by passionately kissing him, effectively cutting him off, thrusting your tongue into his mouth.  He instantly responded, kissing as fiercely as he could, knowing you could stop him at any time.

You slowly pulled back from the kiss, caressing his face.  You could feel the electricity flowing through him, he was on fire. 

“How long has it been,” you said, voice dropping to a seductive tone, “since you let someone do this?  Tie you up, blinding you, keeping you completely in their power?”

He groaned.  You leaned over and sucked his nipple into your mouth, sucking hard, and he cried out, arching up.  You stood up again.  He was getting frustrated. 

“ _Kishtera!”_ he whined.  “ _Astrelik, Eskindrisha, Ver zephania vim feb neroch,”_ he begged.

You laughed a low, dirty giggle.  You were really enjoying this and so was he.  He made it very obvious.

You walked over to his bar, opening his freezing unit, with your eyes finding what you wanted. 

He sucked in a deep breath as you placed the ice cube at the base of this throat and slowly pulled it down his chest, leaving a trail of water from the slightly melting ice.  You kept going down to his groin and slid it over to his left hip then to the right in a looping pattern.  He was lightly thrusting his hips, groaning and breathing shallowly.  You blew down the path the water had left, causing him to shiver and get goosebumps.

“Ah!  Please!  My darling…ngh…I-I-,” you looked at him and he was biting his lower lip, while he writhed in the restraints.

“You didn’t answer me, my love,” you said, voice still at the breathy tone.  “I can’t be the first, surely.”

“It’s,” he ground out, “it’s been a very long time,” he said quickly, trying to get the words out. 

“Mmm…” you hummed.  You lifted the ice cube and slid it down the side of his cock, causing him to scream, then your tongue licked up the side, following the ice and giving him a contrast of temperature on the most sensitive part of him.  You threw the ice to the floor and immediately opened your mouth, surrounding him, quickly bobbing your head, and gripping the base.  He immediately thrust his hips, whining.  You looked up at him.  His mouth was open, you could see his fangs glinting in the soft light, his hands gripping the rope restraining him, knuckles blanching with the pressure.  He was starting to drool.   You knew he was out of the mating cycles, but this was an indication he was close to losing control.  You hummed a few notes up a scale, giving him different vibrations with each tone.  You let go and pulled your mouth off him.

He snarled, pulling at his restraints.

“You had better hope these are very. very. secure. my love,” he said, with a dangerous growl.  “You are playing an incredibly dangerous game.” 

You were still hovering over his groin. _“Threaten me, will you?”_ you thought, with a grin.  Alright.  He asked for it.  You closed your mouth over his balls, and he started breathing quickly through his mouth, trying to pull his legs from the ties holding his ankles.  Your tongue laving the skin, pulling and nipping very carefully with your teeth.  His breath started hitching and he was thrashing his head back and forth, random words spilling from his lips.  He was using words from different languages because you didn’t recognize them.

You released him again, but you were through making him suffer.  You climbed over the top of him, slowly lowering yourself over him, setting the slow pace by raising up and lowering again, all the while feeling him try to dominate the thrusts.  You gripped his hips and started sliding your hands up towards his head.  You leaned over and started kissing his chest while your hands started releasing the blindfold, glancing up when you felt it slip from his face.  He blinked in the dim light, trying to focus, and then his eyes snapped to you.  You sensuously sat up, caressing his muscles down his chest.  Your eyes locked and you kept the slow and unrelenting pace, letting the lust show on your face, licking your lips and throwing your head back.  You put your hands on your thighs and massaged up your body, lightly teasing your breasts and moaning as he watched, seeing the necklace pulsing as your fingertips played with the stone.  You reached up and let your fingers play in your hair, letting out louder gasps and moans, closing your eyes as you picked up your rhythm a little.

You were not noticing his hands playing with the knots, slowly working them loose.  Ezor learned how to tie knots from him, so, he knew how to get them undone.  Finally… Now to wait until the most opportune moment.  He knew his legs were secured under the bed so he could slide you both to the floor and give him the room he needed to move.

You were really getting into the pace and your breath was catching.  He launched up and grabbed your waist with one hand and the back of your head with the other, kissing you with such unbridled power.  Your eyes went wide, you felt a thrill of fear race up your back.  He was free.  Damn.

He used his feet to slide you both down to the edge, and down to the floor.  He gently placed your back down, looming over you, grinning dangerously.

“ _Neh, neh, neh, K’heles yensik lina.   Vim tris ralkish q’vals vims bemlisic dest philmir…” _he returned to the kiss, and pistoning his hips but without the uncontrolled abandon you expected.  He bit your earlobe and purred, causing you to shiver and scream with your orgasm.

“How many can I give you, my darling?” he whispered.  “How much can you take?” 

“No, please, I don’t want to end up in the med bay!” you begged with little breathy gasps.  He tried to laugh through his moans.

“I will refrain, then, darling.  Maybe one more, though,” he said, his rhythm faltering and his body getting rigid, feeling the sudden formation of a knot as it pressed into you.  He dropped his head to your shoulder and bit it, filling you with his come, his body involuntarily jerking. 

He took a minute before raising his head and kissing you and stroking your tongue.  He played with your hair, and you shook your head. 

“I can’t believe I didn’t have your wrists secured, but I’m even more shocked it took you as long as it did,” you sighed. 

He grinned, caressing your face, placing little kisses down your cheek, feeling you shiver.  He felt a little bit of concern because it wasn’t a feeling of passion, though. 

“Are you cold, _K’heles yestro-mache?_ ” he asked.  You nodded.  He reached behind him and pulled the blankets off the bed, wrapping them around the two of you.  He reached down and untied one of his ankles, giving himself a little more room to maneuver, and remove the other. 

You felt him take hold of your waist, and he rolled onto his back, giving you the heat of his body to rest on while you waited for the knot to subside.  It could take a while so at least you were both relatively comfortable.

“Lotor?” you said.

“Mmhmm” he said, starting to drift to sleep.

“ _R’esh Vim, k’heles Honestra.   Vim cri’le bresh er ukshi k’hel ganla shleh,” _you said, moved at the power he gave you.

“ _Ver mestana vim, K’heles strahleh,”_ he whispered, before he fell into a deep sleep.

You smiled at him, this wonderful and amazing man.  You remember what Ezor had said about being a true mate.  You were so very lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galran Translation:  
> K’heles Strahleh = My Darling  
> Ver meshtis collseptera vim, K’heles Honestra = I will protect you, my mate  
> Strahleh - Darling  
> K’heles mestana = My love  
> K’heles Honestra = My mate  
> Kishtera = Fuck/Shit/random curse word  
> Astrelik = Please  
> Eskindrisha = Princess  
> Neh, neh, neh, K’heles yensik lina = Well, well, well, my little kitten  
> Vim tris ralkish q’vals vims bemlisic dest philmir = You should make sure your knots are secure  
> K’heles yestro-mache = My Goddess  
> R’esh Vim, k’heles Honestra = Thank you, my mate  
> Vim cri’le bresh er ukshi k’hel ganla shleh = You didn't have to let me do that  
> Ver mestana vim, K’heles strahleh = I love you, my darling


	35. Playtime Is Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor has officially worn out his welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No new Galran in this chapter!
> 
> Also, I've used some dialog from the Black Site episode of Voltron: Legendary Defender. If you recognize any of the dialog please know it's not mine! Thanks!!

Haggar paced her chambers, waiting for the spy to get in position.  It was time to execute her plans and it was going to go one of two ways.  Either she was going to capture Lotor and his travesty of a Promised mate, or they were going to be exposed to Zarkon and he would finish them.

“Do not allow any to disturb me until my ritual is complete,” she ordered the Druid standing guard at the door.

“Yes, High Priestess,” he said, bowing as she walked into the chamber, closing the heavy doors behind her.  She walked into the intricate pattern of ancient markings and felt the presence of the quintessence begin to fill her.  Simple mind reading and the sending of dreams, like the one she had given Prince Lotor recently, did not require the full ceremony.  But the act of controlling a mind and body was something that would take more power, more focus, more control.

The quintessence flashed and filled her, causing her to throw her head back and scream as she sent out her presence toward Dolus. 

*****************************************

Lotor slowly started to wake up, realizing he was still laying on the floor.  You were in the same position he remembered, straddling him, but sleeping quietly against his chest.  He sighed as he thought back to the night before.  He was surprised at everything he had allowed you to do, and, how much he liked it.  It was somewhat cathartic to give up control to someone he trusted completely.  You both had come a long way in the past few weeks.  It felt like you had always been with him, like you belonged by his side, and he would do everything he could to keep you there.

He drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to determine if he was ready to try waking you up or if he would rather lay there.  He could tell he had relaxed, and the knot was gone, as he was no longer inside of you.  That was a pity, he mused.  He lifted his head and kissed you on the forehead, causing you to moan.  You tried to straighten your legs, but your hips didn’t want to cooperate.

“Good morning, darling,” he whispered, kissing you again.  He noticed the look of pain on your face feeling you try to adjust for comfort.  “Are you alright?  Shall I run a bath?” 

“That sounds wonderful,” you said.  He cradled you in his arms, rolling over to his side, to help you use gravity in getting back to normal. 

He got up, walking to the bath and getting the tub filled for you.  You were sitting up on the floor, waist wrapped in the blankets, stretching your arms above you and arching your back.  Lotor’s breath caught as he stood watching you.  He felt so unworthy of someone like you.  You had given him a sense of purpose again, a reason to keep trying to save his people and bring peace to the universe.  You looked over your shoulder at him, smiling with a little grin that was only meant for his eyes. 

He crossed the room to you in a few strides and knelt beside you.  You glanced up at him through your eyelashes, seeing his emotions written all over his face.  He reached out and placed his hand on your stomach, gently caressing you, while leaning in to kiss you.  He loved touching you, caressing where he knew his child was within you.  He figured your legs would be weak due to your sleeping position, so he wanted to save you the trial of standing. He lifted you out of your blankets and carried you through the bathroom door.  Since you were both not wearing anything, he was able to step carefully into the tub with you, sitting down and positioning you between his thighs with your back to his chest. 

“Lotor?” you said.

“Yes, _Lina_?” he answered, leaning forward to kiss your temple.

“What is the plan now?” you asked.  “Is the ship almost repaired?”

“I’ll have to check on the progress.  It’s been slow going but we should be close to being underway soon,” he said.  “I’m going to have to visit with Thulia this morning and give our apologies for being so absent.”

Lotor placed his hands down in the water and set his fingertips on your hips.  He began to press the muscles with a slight firmness, trying to massage them and bring them back from the stiffness you were feeling.

“He seems to be a good man,” you said.

“He has been a friend for dozens of years.  It’s why I felt safe in bringing us here.  Unfortunately, the events that have taken place lately are proving to me that my father’s bloodlust for me puts even the most innocent in danger.”

You nodded in agreement, trying to bend your legs up one at a time to stretch your thighs.  Lotor continued his motions and moved down your legs as far as he could reach before heading back up again, kneading your skin, and placing little kisses across your shoulders.

“I wanted to thank you for last night,” you said.  “I have never felt more empowered in my life, surer of where I belong.  You gave me the trust that I’ve never experienced before, and I admit that I want to do that again.”

He chuckled, licking up the nape of your neck, bringing his arms up to loop around you and placing his hands against your abdomen in a protective fashion.  It was quickly becoming his favorite way to hold you.  He grinned against your skin as he felt you shiver.

“Well, _K’heles mestana,_ you have a bit of time to wait.  It’s my turn next to, ah, reciprocate, as you so elegantly put it.  I’m going to take my time deciding when to fulfill my obligation.”  He sighed into your hair, and retrieved the washcloth near you, pouring the soap on it, and started washing your chest and shoulders.  You leaned forward so he could reach your back and he ran it across as much of your body as he could reach. 

After you were cleaned, your skin reflecting a healthy pink glow, he helped you up and out of the water.  As he climbed out, he knelt before you, both of you dripping onto the rug.  He gently pulled you to him, leaning forward and placing delicate kisses all along your belly.  He was so in love with you and with the idea of being a father very soon.  He couldn’t wait to meet the child the two of you were creating.  You ran your fingers repeatedly through his hair while he was worshipping you.  It was so lovely.  Too bad it had to end.

****************************************

Lotor was adjusting the cape around his waist when he called out to the com.

“Bridge,” he called.

“Yes, sir?” It was Acxa.

“Would you please contact Ezor and have her come to my quarters immediately?” he asked.

“Yes, I’ll find her, sir.  She’ll be there presently.  Acxa out.” 

Lotor turned to you with a tender smile, watching you put your shoulder armor in place.  He loved how you looked in his colors.  You glanced up at him and noticed him admiring you.  You stopped what you were doing and walked up to him, cupping his face in your hands and pulling him down for a kiss.  He slipped a hand into your hair and kissed you back, pulling back slightly and returning again with more intensity before retreating.  Both of you were completely unaware that every single thing going on in the room was being closely observed.

“Darling, I’m going to see Thulia for a little while.  Perhaps both you and Ezor could stop and talk to the foreman, seeing how the repairs are going, hmm?” he suggested.

“We can do that.  I’ll have a report for you when you return.”

He kissed you once more, opening his mouth when he felt your tongue pressing against his lips.  He loved it when you took the initiative occasionally.  He knew that it wasn’t safe during his mating cycles due to his Galran temperament to a threat of a challenge, but now?  He had to admit it was lovely.  He reluctantly broke the kiss and took a step back, looking down at you with a smile that revealed his absolute happiness.

“I’ll be back soon,” he said, touching his forehead to yours before turning and leaving the room.  You heard the door close and returned to putting on your chest plate.  Sitting down, you pulled up the leg armor and were just finishing putting your boots on when you heard the door open. 

“Good morning Ezor,” you said, not looking up while you adjusted the top of the one of the boots.  You never saw the hand that placed itself on your back, freezing your mind and removing your ability to scream.

*****************************************

Lotor was walking with Thulia around the grounds of the main base.  They had been discussing life after the battle and what he was hoping to do now that the Promise Ceremony had taken place.

“I’m honestly so pleased for you, my friend,” Thulia said, placing his hand on Lotor’s shoulder.  “She is lovely and has a temperament to match your own I’ve heard.”

“I’ll have to have a word with my troops,” he growled.  “Loose lips sink ships.”

“Now, now, Prince Lotor,” Thulia said, laughing at sudden change of Lotor’s attitude.  “They were merely commenting on her performance in the sparring ring the other day.  It was all complimentary, I assure you.”

Lotor’s com came to life.

“Sir?”  It was Ezor.

“Yes, Ezor.  What is it?” he replied.

“Where’s your _Kylatna_?” she asked.  Lotor stopped walking.

“What do you mean, ‘where is she’,” Lotor demanded.  “She was in our chambers when I left.”

“Well, I got there, and she was gone,” Ezor said.  “I started searching the ship for her but can’t seem to locate her anywhere.”

Lotor turned to Thulia and bowed his apologies, heading back to the cruiser. 

“Where’s Narti?” he growled, dangerously. 

“Scanning now,” Ezor replied.  “She’s not showing up either.”

“Meet me outside, now!” he yelled as he broke into a run, the ship coming into view.  “Bring Acxa and Zethrid with you!”

He saw all three of his Generals come racing down the ramp as he got within shouting distance.

“Narti must have her and is taking her to Ladnok!” he shouted, pulling his sword and carrying it before him.  “Follow me!”

The four of them converged upon Ladnok’s ship, trying to get as close as possible while maintaining silence.  Lotor saw you walking as if in a trance toward the open ramp of the ship’s entry point, Narti holding her palm to your back and another of his soldiers accompanying them, weapon drawn and at the ready.

“Hey,” Ezor whispered.  “That’s the Lieutenant who challenged her in the ring the other day!”

Lotor’s eyes widened as he saw she was correct.  He would have to be much more careful in the future, as soon as you were back on his ship.

“Zethrid, I want you and Ezor to take out the Lieutenant, while Acxa and I get my Promised back,” he ordered.  “Go!”

Ezor disappeared and he heard her footsteps quickly racing away from them.  He and Acxa ran around to the side of the ship as quietly as possible.  From his peripheral vision Lotor saw his former Lieutenant suddenly stiffen up, his arm going behind his back, and Zethrid racing out to punch him into unconsciousness.  He tilted his head at Acxa and took off with her right on his heels.

They both crept aboard the ship and found Narti pushing you toward Ladnok at the end of the entry hallway.  His eyes narrowed and he looked at Acxa, bringing his sword up just as he launched himself around the corner.  He only had seconds before his surprise attack would be countered.  He heard the blaster fire behind him, the shot harmlessly hitting the ceiling but causing Narti to drop her hand from your back, turning towards Lotor, and shaking her head to clear it. 

He was racing toward her.  She was the leak, she was being used to spy on him, she had kidnapped his mate and was delivering you to the enemy, she was his friend.  His heart cried out as he pulled his sword, arcing back, ready to strike her down but she crumpled and fell before he got to her.  You were standing behind her, blaster drawn, having fired a stunning shot and hitting her in the neck.  You were breathing hard, eyes watering, but were steady and sure.  Lotor looked at you as he continued to surge forward, taking out two of Ladnok’s soldiers who were advancing on you.  He saw several blasts come from behind him, Acxa taking out three more soldiers. 

You fired at the remaining members of her security detail, knocking them all to the ground before turning and barreling towards her, a Galra war cry erupting from your lips as you threw yourself at her.  Lotor was sword-fighting with the Captain of her personal guard when he saw you run past him.  His eyes widened at your attack and saw Ladnok stumble at the impact of you against her chest.  You aimed your blaster and fired, point blank between her eyes.  She dropped instantly to the ground.  Lotor was gripping your arm and yanking you back down the hall.  Acxa was leading the way, racing down the ramp and shouting to the others.

“Get back to the Cruiser!”  Acxa’s feet hit the turf and she took off in a sprint into the field surrounding the ship.

“Climb on my back!” Lotor shouted to you, stopping for a brief second for you to jump up before he was tearing after the three Generals leading the way.   He activated his com.

“Acxa, get to my quarters and grab the Circlets.  Then meet us in the docking bay.  Ready or not we’re taking the Sincline ships.  We have to get out of here.”

“Yes, sir,” her breathless voice responded.

“Ezor, grab helmets for us,” he ordered, again through the com.

“Yes, sir,” she responded. 

“Zethrid, load the remaining comet onto my ship as soon as you get in the bay,” he ordered.

“Yes, sir,” she answered.

Lotor skidded around the entry ramp to his cruiser and raced inside, heading for the special ships. Ezor met you both by the bay doors and handed you each a helmet.  Lotor opened the cockpits of both ships and helped you climb the ladder up.  He followed and pointed out your station.  Zethrid climbed up shortly afterwards and got in the third seat.

“Is everything done?” Lotor shouted, the blasts from Ladnok’s ship were getting close.  They had to get out as quickly as possible.

He got three affirmative responses before shouting orders to you.

“ _Strahleh¸_ QA4, TS3, R12,” he said, commanding you to open the bay doors.  You pressed the buttons in succession and the doors opened.  He lifted the first ship up, watching Acxa follow and you both flew out of the cruiser.  Ladnok’s ship had opened fire but missed hitting either of the speedy ships as they bolted through the atmosphere.  Suddenly the scanners roared to life. 

“Attention citizens of the Galra Empire,” Emperor Zarkon’s voice rang though the cockpits.  “From this day forward my son, Lotor, is to be regarded as a fugitive criminal of the Empire.  All citizens are authorized to use deadly force to stop him or any of his soldiers.  I repeat, Prince Lotor is an enemy of the state. Engage with extreme prejudice.  Kill on sight.” 

The transmission died and left them all in silence as they hurtled into space.  Ezor’s voice was heard over the communications line.

“What do we do now?” she asked.

“Are you ok, my love?” Lotor asked over his shoulder.

“Yes, I’m fine.  Are _you_ ok?” you asked.

“I will be,” he answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galran translation:  
> Lina = Kitten  
> Strahleh = darling  
> K'heles mestana = My love  
> Kylatna = Cupcake


	36. Flight Into the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It appears that everyone is out for Lotor. It was time to make some major decisions that would affect everyone in the Universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very Canon-heavy chapter. You will see dialog and scenes from Begin the Blitz (S4:Ep5) and A New Defender (S4:Ep6). As always, if you recognize the dialog it is not mine. 
> 
> There is new Galran and that is all mine. Rollover Text boxes for the laptop/desktop users. Sorry phone users!

The Sincline ships hurtled through space, away from Dolus.  Lotor activated his communicator, hailing his friend.  The sound echoed throughout the cabin.

“Prince Lotor!” Thulia’s voice sounded relieved.  “I’m so very pleased to know you’re alive!”

“We are, my friend, although we are down by one.  It appears one of my Generals was being used to spy on us.  She has been relieved of duty and has been returned to her puppet masters,” Lotor said, sadly.  “I’m sorry she had to be left behind, but it was jeopardizing my family and I couldn’t let it continue.”

“Oh, Sire, I’m so sorry,” Thulia said.  The Generals were all looking at each other through the video screens, listening to Lotor’s conversation.  “It appears your adversaries have left the Moon.  She must be with them.”

“Was there much damage done?” he asked. 

“No, no, Sire.  Everyone is alright here.  As soon as your ships departed, they stopped firing on your cruiser and left the atmosphere.”

“Good.  I would so appreciate it if you would keep the cruiser for me, for safe-keeping.  I plan to return for it in the future, if all goes well.” Lotor said wistfully.

“Is everyone else ok?” Thulia asked.

“Yes, we all made it out relatively unscathed,” Lotor said, looking over his shoulder at you.  “Alright, my love?” he asked you.

“Yes, Lotor,” you said.  “Thank you for your concern, sir,” you called out to Thulia.

He laughed lightly.

“I really wished we’d had time to get to talk while you were here, but I understand you were a little busy nearly the entire time,” Thulia said.  Lotor looked over at you and his face split into a huge smile.

“She’s blushing quite beautifully, I assure you,” he laughed.

“Our paths will cross again, I’m sure,” Thulia said.  “I will be happy to have you both for tea when things settle down.”

“Yes, we accept your offer.  It will be our pleasure to visit.  We must end transmission for now.  We’ll chat soon.” Lotor said.

“Be well, my friend,” Thulia said.

Lotor ended the discussion.  He brought up his navigation screens and typed in some coordinates.

“Ezor, Acxa, set a course for the coordinates I’m sending you,” Lotor said. 

“Where are we going?” Ezor asked.

“My dear, just do as I say,” he said.

Ezor shut the screen and brought up Acxa’s. 

“Ezor, what are you doing?” Acxa asked.

“Securing communications to make sure Lotor can’t hear us.  Zarkon called him a criminal.  Now we’re all on the run.”  Ezor was getting a little concerned about everyone, especially you.

“We must trust Lotor,” Acxa said. 

“What about Narti?” Ezor asked.  “She trusted him.  You saw what that got her.” 

“Enough.” Acxa said.  “ _Lotor meshtis collseptera niv.”_

They accelerated into hyper speed, heading for the parts unknown.

******************************************

Zarkon had mobilized his fleet, heading out to find Lotor.  Haggar was so frustrated at the failure of her plans.  She had no choice but to go to him and tell him about the Transreality Comet and the ships Lotor was building from it.  He reacted by naming Lotor public enemy number one.  She had ordered the soldiers aboard Zarkon’s ships to capture Lotor’s mate and return her to the Central Command Center as her personal prisoner.  She wanted to know about human anatomy with Quintessence.  And if you were pregnant?  How would it affect your unborn child?  This curiosity went far beyond want, now.  She needed to know so it was an obsession with her.  She would get her hands on you, no matter what she had to do.

*******************************************

They arrived in the space Lotor had directed them to, and Zethrid looked around.

“Sir,” Zethrid said, “we’re approaching the coordinates, but my scanners don’t detect anything.”

“They’re not supposed to,” Lotor said.

“Lotor, what is this?” Ezor asked.

“The ruins of Planet Daibazaal.”  Lotor looked over at the planet and the pieces surrounding it.  “Darling, this is the planet the Galra came from.  Remind me to tell you the story sometime.”

Your eyes were scanning the area.  There was nothing there.   Except you noticed a large metallic object with a light emanating from the center.

“What is that?” Ezor asked, apparently looking at the same thing you were.

“Zarkon believed that Alfor’s plan to blow up Daibazaal and destroy the rift between the realities actually worked,” Lotor said.  “No one comprehended that the experiments of my mother, Honerva, could never be undone.  I had a secret team construct this inter-reality gate on the rift, where her work began.  Just as Voltron was able to, I will pilot us through the rift, and we will harvest the unlimited quintessence that exists in the layer between realities.”

“I never doubted you, Lotor,” Acxa said.

“So, we can just fly right through this thing into another reality?” Ezor asked.

“I’ve not yet had the chance to test the gate.  My plans have been accelerated by our recent…turn of events.  But if my calculations are correct, by infusing our ships with concentrated quintessence, we should be able to pierce the barrier between realities.”  Lotor was manipulating the ships controls, preparing to test the gate.  The ship began to glow with the overload of quintessence.

“Sir, this is all the concentrated quintessence we have left!” Zethrid exclaimed.

“And I will use it to reap an untold amount more,” Lotor said, heading straight for the gate.  “This will be a challenge, my love, so please tell me if you feel anything affecting you adversely, alright?”  He was looking at you directly.

“I promise.  I’ll tell you,” you smiled and nodded.

“Good.”  He turned around and accelerated slowly into the light.  Everything flashed and pulsed, but they appeared to be just on the other side of the gate. 

“Uh, did it work?” Zethrid asked. 

Lotor’s head fell back against his pilot’s chair.  Something had gone terribly wrong.    He landed the ship on the planet’s surface, made sure everyone had their helmets on, and opened the hatch.  Something was so very wrong.  He offered his hand to you, helping you stand and climb down and out of the ship.  He took your arm in his and walked a distance out, turning his head to glance at you.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” he asked. 

“Yes, I didn’t feel anything,” you said, stroking his arm. 

Lotor stood there, staring up at the gate, his mind turning the events, the calculations, the hours of study, only to have it fail.

“What do we do now?  All of Lotor’s plans failed,” Ezor said, concerned.

“Acxa,” Lotor said into his communicator.  “Commence Operation Mendacity.”

“I understand, Sir,” she said, pulling her weapon and advancing on the two of you.

Lotor turned and saw her approach as she said leveled her blaster at him.

“For Narti,” she said and fired a shot at Lotor and then to you, taking you both down.

“Acxa!” Ezor screamed.  “What did you do!”

“We need to take them in,” Acxa said.  “They’re just stunned.  Now, help me secure them.”

*************************************************

Lotor woke in his seat with a gasp.  His eyes widened and he discovered he was on his ship, and they were flying.  He turned to look at you, seeing they had stunned you as well. 

“What are you doing?  Where are you taking us?” he demanded.

“I’m sorry sir.  Nothing personal.  This is our only way out.”  She sounded upset.

“Are you ok, _K’heles Honestra?_ ” he asked, concerned.

“Mmmm,” you groaned.

“You plan to give us up,” Lotor said.  “I understand, Zethrid.  You do what you must…,” he said quietly but voice raising, “…and I’ll do what I must!”  He pulled his arms up and over his head, dislocating his shoulders, hearing the bones crack, but getting his hands in front of him.  He gnashed his teeth and pulled his restraints apart.  He quickly tapped a series of buttons on his console, lighting the matching one in front of Zethrid, causing her to realize only seconds too late what was about to happen to her.

“What the Hell…” she said as her seat suddenly ejected, launching her into space.  Lotor slammed his hand on the panel, sealing the ship and blasting off with you as fast as he could go.  Zethrid watched his ship become a speck before completely vanishing.  She landed on the hull of the second ship.

“There goes our bargaining chip, we’re as dead as Lotor,” Zethrid said.

“There’s still one option left,” Acxa said, opening the hatch to let Zethrid in before slowly turning the ship and heading out in the opposite direction.

*************************************************

Lotor slowed the ship when he felt you both were far enough away from them.  He found an uninhabited rock of a planet to land on, securing the ship, before jumping out of his seat, ripping his helmet off.  He ran over and removed yours, looking at you for any signs of distress.

He leaned you forward and removed the restraints, dropping them to the floor.  He leaned forward, and kissed you so deeply, verifying to himself you were alright.

“Can you move?” he asked.      

“Yes, I think so.”  He helped you up and massaged your shoulders a little.  You turned around, looking at him with tears in your eyes.  He embraced you with a cry of relief.

“Why?” you asked.  “Why would they turn on you like that?”  Your shoulders started to shake, feeling so betrayed by them all.

“They had to look out for themselves,” he said.  “Honestly, they were in danger the longer they stayed with me.  Now I will be looking out for us both.”  He kissed you, trying to calm his mind.  You were with him alone now.  There was no going back.

He gave you your helmet back and pulled his hair up, replacing his. 

“You’ll need your helmet out here.  We never know what we’ll encounter.” He helped you put yours back on before walking back to his station and lifting off the planet.  He sat back and sighed, taking a few deep breaths before he hears the unmistakable sound of incoming fire. 

His eyes shoot open as he realizes it’s Zarkon himself.  He starts making evasive maneuvers, trying to out run them in order to get a better advantage.  He thrusts the control forward, instantly increasing your speed, spinning the ship in looping patterns in order to not present a steady target for his adversaries.

“Can you operate the weapons?” he yelled to you over the din of shells exploding within feet of the ship.

“Yes, I think I have the premise of these designs!”  you shouted back, determining which set of controls you would need.  “If not, I’ll have to improvise!”

“Fire at will!” he shouted, and you began releasing the rapid fire of the ship’s weapons. 

“When we’re in range, load up the cannon and try to take out some of the cruiser’s decks,” he ordered.

“Yes, Lotor,” you yelled back, flipping off the autotarget system and firing randomly.  He is rapidly bringing up different screens and looking for any way to escape.  He looks at the dying star on his screen.  It’s a huge gamble.  It could cost him everything but would gain him the universe if it worked.  Lotor was watching you, firing on ship after ship.  He headed right towards a fighter coming at them, only to move at the last second, allowing it to crash into the two ships following you, destroying all three.

He flew a bit faster, outpacing them only to turn and face them.  He flicked his weapons system to life and fired from the main gun on the front of the ship, taking out more fighters as he saw the battle cruisers start to emerge from hyper speed.  It was time to go.

“Well done, darling,” he called.  “Prepare yourself.  It’s about to get rather warm.”  

He tapped in a series of commands on the screens, then thrusting the controls forward with a loud aggressive grunt, picking up speed, increasing to hyper speed and heading right toward an unstable star.  His breathing was increasing, with the adrenaline that was flowing through him.  He took his eyes from the field of battle to risk a glance at you.

“ _K’heles honestra! Dest vim J'krisniv?”_ he called to you.

 _“Avna, vers go’val,”_ you answered.

He turned back to the controls, reducing the speed but lowering you both down very near to the surface of the sun.  The ships inner temperature was increasing rapidly.  You were both sweating.

The one-manned fighters who followed were all quickly being overtaken by the temperature and fiery jets of exploding radiation emanating from below.  Lotor was praying he could avoid them or you both would perish instantly.  He checked his radar and saw his father’s battle cruisers descending to match his altitude.  So be it.  Lotor increased his speed while descending even closer to the surface.  The ships were beginning to falter and explode.  He saw the main flagship pulling back, leading the surviving members of the fleet.  He yelled as he accelerated over the surface.  The entire cockpit was stifling, you were both having difficulty breathing.  As he lifted the ship out of the atmosphere, he turned to look at you.

You had slid down in the co-pilots chair, eyes not focusing on anything, shallow breaths seemed to be all you could manage.

“Hold on, dearest.  I’m going to get us out of here and somewhere we can recover.”  He punched in the coordinates to move them out of the area and slammed the mechanism.  As the ship accelerated into hyper speed on autopilot, he pulled his helmet off and walked over to you. 

You were an ashen color, but still present.  He needed to get you somewhere with air.  He helped adjust you, keeping you in the chair because the surfaces were all still very hot.  Once you were secure, he walked back to his seat and took over the flight.  He started scanning the area for a habitable space to land.   Ah, there.  Planet Jarre.  He activated the thrusters and headed there quickly. 

He scanned the planet for a water source that was outside of any population centers as well as was safe from predators. He landed the ship near one that appeared to be relatively safe and obscured.

He stood up and pulled off his armor, leaving only his body suit on.  He knelt next to you.

“Darling, let's get you out of your armor so you can cool down,” Lotor said, as he started removing your boots.  He grimaced when he felt how hot your body was.  He had to get you in the water as quickly as possible.    

You had just enough energy to lift your feet up from the floor to assist.  Within minutes he had all of the armor off and placed the pieces on the floor, along with your helmet.  He picked you up, feeling the heat still rolling off you, and carried you to the front of the cockpit, releasing the seal and allowing the doors to open.  He cradled you like a child as he descended the ladder to the ground, landing lightly on his feet, he walked you both to the water and waded in.  He didn’t even stop to remove the body suits.  The water would permeate them and help cool your overheated body.  He sat down in the shallow water with you and laid you across his hips.  He tilted your head back, and cupped some water allowing it to release through his fingertips into your hair.

You started stirring and his face split into a huge smile of relief when you opened your eyes.  He leaned down and kissed the tip of your nose.

“Welcome back to the living, my angel,” he said.  He had one hand across your abdomen and the other supporting your shoulders.

You sat up and clung to his shoulders, letting out sobs of relief. 

“I was so terrified, Lotor.  I thought we were going to die up there,” you cried into his shoulder.  He made little sounds of comfort, holding you as you cried.  He wiped your tears.

“Come now, we only have time to stop and let everything cool a little,” he stood up and helped you find your footing, pulling you back to the ship.  “We can dress later.  We’ll have time for the suits to dry.”

You both climbed back into the Sincline ship and prepared for takeoff.  It was time to move on before being spotted.  Lotor had the scanner up and active, listening to the Galra chatter about Zarkon and his troops whereabouts.

 _“Fighter squadron Djalg fourteen, report in,”_ a female voice called out.  Lotor leveled the ship and held a steady position once they left the planet’s atmosphere.

_“Djalg fourteen here.  No sign of Lotor in this zone.  Moving to Zone Everall Seventy-One,” the male voice called out._

_“Copy, Fighter squadron Djalg fifteen report in,” the female voice said._

_“Djalg fifteen here.  No sign of Lotor.  Moving to Zone Rebulon fifty-five,” a different male voice answered._

_“Negative, Djalg fifteen, that zone is restricted.”_   Lotor started listening intently.  “ _I repeat Zones Rebulon Fifty-Five are of limits. We expect a massive detonation soon that will wipe out everything in the quadrant.  Stay out of the area,” she commanded._

_“Copy,” the male voice answered._

Lotor looked back at you.  He was wearing a look of apprehension.  If they didn’t go, everyone and everything in that quadrant would be destroyed.  So many innocent lives, cultures, and worlds.  He sadly shook his head.  He couldn’t let that happen, not when he had the power to prevent it.  However, he had another to think of first.

“Darling, what do you think?” he asked.

“Oh, Lotor, don’t ask me.  You’re the veteran warrior and soldier here.  I’m deferring to you,” you said.

He nodded and took off for Rebulon Fifty-Five.

It seemed like it hardly took any time at all to get there.  Lotor took in the scene.  Voltron was flying as fast as it could away from Naxzela.  He saw a little one manned fighter challenging the battle cruiser. 

“Well,” he said, “that won’t end satisfactorily for him.  Let’s give him a hand.”  He fired his ion cannon at the front of the cruiser, destroying the superweapon the Empire was using to manipulate the gravity of the little planet below.  He clears his throat.

“Attention Paladins of Voltron and Rebel Fighters.  I know we’ve had our differences in the past, but…  I think it is time we had a discussion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galran Translation:  
> Lotor meshtis collseptera niv = Lotor will protect us  
> K'heles Honestra - My Mate  
> Dest vim J'krisniv = are you alright  
> Avna = Yes  
> Vers Go'val = I'm fine


	37. It's Not Really Goodbye, After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor has reached out to the Paladins. He insists on one last encounter with you before meeting what destiny is going to unleash on you both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard Galran. Nothing you haven't seen before!

“Prince Lotor, this is Shiro, the commander of the Paladins of Voltron.  What exactly are you proposing?”  The authoritative voice echoed through the ship.  Lotor looked back at you to see you were watching him, your hands trembling.

“Merely a meeting with a conversation.  We have much in common, although I’m sure you don’t quite believe that,” Lotor answered him, keeping his eyes on you.  There was quiet on the Paladins end for a fair amount of time.

“What do you think they’re doing?” you asked him.

“I haven’t the slightest idea,” he said, jumping a little when his transmitter finally came back to life.

“We will meet under two conditions,” Shiro said.

“I’m listening,” Lotor said, warily.

“The first is no weapons,” Shiro said.

“I can agree to that,” Lotor replied, knowing he didn’t need weapons to defend himself.  He knew you didn’t either.

“The Second is you can be accompanied by one soldier.  We will adhere to the same terms.”

“Again, I concur.  No weapons and one chaperone.”  Lotor stood up.  “I propose this meeting take place on a planet in the Neutral Zone.  We need common ground where neither has the upper hand.”  Lotor could hear immediate arguing in the background of Shiro’s communications.  He raised his eyebrow at you.  You rolled your eyes and shook your head.

“We agree,” Shiro said.  “Would it be acceptable to meet on Cassini?  We will accompany you there, along with our friends from the coalition, of course.”

“I am familiar with Cassini and that is an appropriate location.  In the spirit of goodwill, I am informing you we will be setting the autopilot to Cassini and flying at a constant rate of speed.  We will talk soon,” Lotor said, cutting the com.  “It appears we are to have an armed escort.”

“Why don’t they trust us?  We only have one ship, not the dozen or so they have,” you said.

“Well,” Lotor paused, laughing a little, “we have been known to antagonize each other in the past.”  He turned from you and entered the information to set the course to Planet Cassini.  “The maximum cruising speed has been set as such so it won’t appear we’re trying to flee.”

He stood up, pulling his helmet off and placing it on the floor.  He lifted his head and turned his intense gaze to you.

“I would very much like to make love to you,” he said.

“Lotor, are you sure that’s a good idea right now?” you said, as he walked over to you and pulled your helmet off.

“We don’t know what they’re going to do when we land.  We will more than likely be separated and incarcerated.  I-I can’t bear thinking I won’t be able to hold you in my arms every night.  I need you.  Please?”

You stood up and took his face in your hands, kissing him sweetly, fighting so hard not to view it as a possible goodbye.  He started removing your chest plate, but you stopped him. 

“Lotor, I’m frightened,” you said, and it reminded him of the time you were going to spar with Acxa.  Your eyes were wide, hands trembling.  He pulled you in for an embrace, holding you tightly and kissing the top of your head. 

“I know, _K’heles Strahleh,_ this is a dangerous scenario.  Unfortunately, we only have two options.  Either it’s the Paladins or it’s my Father.  At least we can reason with the Paladins, I hope.”  He pulled back slightly, kissing you on the forehead.  You realized he had a point.  The Paladins were the lesser of two evils, as far as you could see.  But it didn’t mean you had to like it.

He placed his lips against yours, kissing you with little passionate pulses again and again, resuming the removal of your armor while he did.  Pulling the shoulder armor off he started on the rest, gently taking each piece and placing them in your chair as he knelt before you, pulling you in and inhaling your scent through your body suit.  He pulled your boots off and threw them over his shoulder, grabbing the top of your right leg armor with his teeth, biting it and looking up at you, sliding his hands to grasp it and yank it off.  The other one followed and you were left in just the body suit now.  He buried his nose in between your legs and bit you through the suit, enough you could feel it, but not enough to hurt.  You gasped and threw your head back, gripping his hair and moaning. 

“Ok, I’m, ngh, I’m ready to help you now,” you said, trying to get him to stop. He looked up at you, continuing to place predatory bites on you, running his hands up your sides and over your breasts, the feelings muted by the tough fabric of the suit.  Your hands left his hair and started working on his chest plate.  He immediately stood up to help and was pulling off as much as he could while you unfasted the shoulder armor.  When the upper armor was removed, he reached for you and kissed you fiercely.  He was on fire for you and needed you now.

You reached behind him while he was kissing you and unzipped his suit as he did the same to you, helping pull it down your arms, the both of you becoming more frenzied.  He pressed his tongue into your mouth and started dipping it in quick rhythmic strokes, while your hands pulled his suit down to his hips.  He picked you up only to carefully lay you on the floor next to your seat, pulling your body suit off your legs.  His eyes went right to your pussy, as his fingers slowly started dragging up the inside of your thighs, causing you to shudder, watching your legs fall open for him.  He wasted no time going after what you were offering him, taking his fingers and opening you like a rare flower, lowering his head to place his tongue inside of you, slowly stroking the velvet walls and drowning in the taste of you.  He was making love to you with his mouth allowing his fingers to tease your clit, seeing your instant reaction to his touch. 

“Please, Lotor, please,” you begged, “ahhh, I need to, ask you not to, oh, oh…” you threw your head back and bit your lip.  He was relentlessly pressing his tongue in and out of you, his fingers constantly circling your clit, bringing you closer, your hips were rolling in response to his attentions.  He slid his other hand back under you, tilting your pelvis up for a different angle.  He had his mouth open so widely you could feel his fangs pressing against your delicate flesh as he moaned into you.  You felt yourself starting to let go, but so did he and he pulled his mouth away before you came, causing you to let out a high whine.  He moved his mouth up to take over for his fingers, immediately sucking your clit with such intensity it caused you to scream, coming so hard and soaking him.  He nearly came himself just from that.  He took his time, drinking up everything you gave him, trying to memorize everything about you. 

He placed his hand over your belly, still safely concealing the child, but he couldn’t help but be concerned.  He was afraid they would treat you less carefully because it was his child, the baby of the Prince of their enemy.  He would tear their ship, those lions, the entire coalition apart with his bare hands if anything happened to either of you. 

Your little mewling sounds brought his attention back up out of the dark thoughts he was having, reminding him to stay in the moment.  He closed his eyes and slowly drew his tongue up and down, swirling it in between taking little kisses and placing playful bites on your sensitive skin.  You were crying out, hands scrabbling, trying to find anything to hold on to.  Lotor was bringing you back to the brink of another orgasm quickly, overstimulating you, almost to the point of being painful.  You knew that he loved going down on you, and, oh gods, he was so good at it.  Your breath hitched and you involuntarily pulled your knees up to your shoulders, gripping the backs of your legs hard enough for your nails to leave marks.  Just seeing you mark yourself drove him wild and he started to gently thrust his hips against the floor, taking any pressure he could get against his aching cock. 

He brought his right hand to your opening, sliding two fingers inside excruciatingly slowly, eyes on yours, connecting with you as deeply as he could.  Your eyes were glazed over, cheeks were so flushed, and the sweat was trickling down your temples as you were breathing hard and biting your lip.  He set up a sensual rhythm, scissoring his fingers to stretch you.  He felt how tight you were, but with all of the events of the day he wasn’t surprised.  You had been frightened and now the prospect of being separated caused you to be tense all over, even though you were trying to relax into the pleasure he was giving you.  When he was confident you were ready, he pulled his fingers from you, licking and sucking the viscous fluid you gifted him with, his tongue wrapping around the tips, swallowing every single bit.  Kneeling up he gently pulled your hands away from your legs, seeing the nail marks there, causing him to shudder with anticipation. 

“My beautiful savior,” he said, looking down at you, “I want you to choose, how do you want me, _K’heles mestana_?”

“Lotor, I-I,” you looked away, blushing.  “I know it sounds very, well, boring…”

He swiftly lowered his head, kissing you and effectively cutting you off.

“Making love to you is never boring,” he said.  “I don’t want that line of thinking to ever cross your mind again.”

“OK, then, I want to be like this,” you said.  He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

“Like what?  Use your words, darling,” he said, dropping his voice.  “Tell me what you want me to do to you.  Be as descriptive as you can.  I want to hear all of the filthy, dirty, lovely things you want, and I’ll try to give them to you, over and over again, until you can’t speak because your voice is raw from the screams of pleasure, screaming my name…” he kissed you again, tongue ravishing your mouth quickly before withdrawing.  He looked at you expectantly.

“Oh, I, um, I can’t,” you said, turning your face and blushing deeply.  He tilted his head in amusement.

“Really?  This is what makes you embarrassed?  Talking dirty to your love?  Your mate?  Your, what do you humans call it?”  He thought for a moment, face lighting up when he found the word he was mentally searching for.  “Your husband?”

You bit your lower lip, closing your eyes and glowing a deeper shade of red.  He barked out a laugh, stroking your hair.

“I’m just not as eloquent as you are,” you said, peering up at him with a little bit of worry on your face.

“There are very few who are,” he said, with an even deeper smirk.  You dropped your chin ever further down and into your shoulder.  He lightly gripped it with his fingertips, bringing your face back up to look at him.

“I will not ever ask you to do something you aren’t comfortable with,” he said, seriously.  You took a deep breath.

“I want you to take me here, like this, on my back,” you said, as quickly as you could, immediately closing your eyes.  Lotor kissed your eyelids gently.

“I can do that for you…” he started.

“But then, I want you to take me from behind, like you did on the ship at Thayserix.  When the necklace nearly exploded.”  You remembered that Lotor seemed to like that particular position and you wanted him to be happy.

“As you command,” he said.  “I am happy you were able to tell me.  I want to fulfill every desire you have.”

“Lotor,” you said, as he was slowly lowering himself onto you, cock entering you and beginning to thrust gently.

“Yes, my dearest?” he said.

“I was wondering, oohhh,” you moaned, trying to get the question you had out before you became too lost.  “When the necklace did that explosion, mmmm, I like that,” you said almost ferally when Lotor slowly started to rotate his hips during his thrusts.  “…if that was, oh fuck, yes!  Was when we got pregnant.”

He stopped moving, stilling his hips and thinking about it.  It made sense.  He definitely would have to make it a point to investigate the properties of this stone a little more closely.  He placed his hand over the stone as it brilliantly shone and danced with light.  He kissed your forehead.

“It’s entirely possible, but I really don’t want to concentrate on that now, do you?” he asked.

You shook your head and started to move under him.  You were so spent but in a good way and you were going to give him his pleasure in return.

He put his arms under your shoulders and gripped them with his hands, pulling you down onto him with each thrust of his hips.  You wrapped your legs around his waist, pressing your heels into his lower back, toes curling over the curve of his ass.  He moaned at the change in angle and you could feel him picking up his pace.  He kissed and nibbled down your neck, seeing the faint remnants of the bruise under your ear which made his heart race and want to give you another, but he didn’t want the Paladins to get the wrong idea about your relationship.  He would refrain from marking you…for now.

“Ohhh, Lotor,” you whispered, so weak from the two orgasms he had already given you.  You were hoping he was just as pleased.  You put your arms around his shoulders and dug your nails into his skin, causing him to thrust faster.  You wanted him to be as satisfied as you. 

He suddenly stopped and pulled out of you, reaching out to help you up.

“It’s time to turn over,” he said as you removed your legs from around him and rising up on your knees to spin facing away.  He pressed against your back, angling you gently downward.  He gripped your hips and slid all the way back in, thrusting much more quickly, grunting with each thrust.  You could tell he wasn’t going to last long.  He had been hard for quite a while and it was time he just let go.

You pushed yourself up on your arms and he reached around you, pulling you against his chest, the snapping of his hips becoming much more intense and then they varied…  Biting down on your shoulder he stifled his cries as he came hard, arms like iron bands around you.

“Prince Lotor, please be advised we are entering the Neutral Zone.  We should be landing on Cassini in less than a half hour.  You will need to disengage the autopilot in ten minutes.”  The voice of the commander, Shiro? You weren’t sure, echoed through the cockpit.

“I’m sorry, love,” Lotor said quietly.  “It appears our adventures together are ended for now.”

His arms relaxed and he pulled out of you as gently as he could, sitting back on his heels.  You turned to face him.

“Lotor, no matter what is going to meet us on that planet, we need to go out there and not show them our fear.  We must be strong for each other,” you said, kissing him.  He was the one who looked worried now.

“I have made some decisions that you are to adhere to.  Am I being clear?” he asked.

“Yes, Lotor,” you said obediently.

“First we are not going to reveal who you really are as my mate.  You are a member of my personal guard and that is all they need to know.  I don’t want to give them something to use against us.”

You nodded in acknowledgement.

“Second, we are not going to use the language they can understand.  We will speak only in Galran to each other,” he said.

“Yes, Lotor,” you answered.

“Finally, we will not let them know of your condition until and unless it becomes necessary.  If we are not given a fair opportunity to have an open discussion it would be something they would hold over us.”

“I agree,” you said.  “I won’t have our child used as a weapon.”

He stood up and offered his hand to you, helping you to your feet.  He looked down at you with a sad smile.

“We need to get dressed, quickly,” you said, “you only have a few minutes before we have to disengage the autopilot.”

He leaned in and kissed you gently.  This was going to be difficult.

***************************************

The ships all landed on the surface of Cassini, with Lotor’s Sincline facing the Black Lion across a small field.  Lotor stood with you at his side on the ramp until it connected with the ground.  You both looked at each other before rushing into each other’s arms, kissing fiercely.  He pulled back and you both straightened up, catching your breath and walking down the ramp to the unknown.

There were two figures wearing uniforms that matched save for the colors.  One was trimmed in Black and the other was Blue.  You both stopped a few feet away from them.

“Prince Lotor of the Galra Empire, you are hereby under arrest for high crimes against innocents in the universal code of ethics.” The Black Paladin said loudly.

Lotor smirked at them.  You held your ground and refused to show your fear.

Suddenly you were surrounded by the rebels and others all wearing matching uniforms, except one in yellow, one in green and a lady in pink. 

“This is not a very diplomatic discussion,” Lotor said.  “We came, honoring the terms laid out by you, unarmed, only to be ambushed by your team who definitely are not party to our agreement.”

“You have no right to talk to us about honor,” the woman in pink said, voice clearly laced with anger.  Her eyes settled on you and narrowed.  “Take them into custody!”

You were immediately grabbed by the Blue Paladin, as he placed restraints on your wrists and took your arm to guide you to the main vessels.  Lotor was also being restrained by the Black Paladin.  He made no move to fight back. 

You noticed a man with messy black hair, wearing a suit of black with purple phosphorescent lights.  He leaned over to speak to the Yellow Paladin.

“Hey, Hunk.  Do you smell cinnamon?” he asked, as you were pulled up the ramp to one of the transport ships, watching Lotor being taken to another while the Pink Paladin stood with her arms crossed, scowling after him.


	38. Knight to E5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and his mate have been captured by the Voltron Coalition. They are trying to figure out just what to do with you. Apparently it's not going to be the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? No Galran? Not in this chapter.

You were being pulled by your arm by the Blue Paladin, hands secured behind you.  You steeled your face to remain unemotional.  You would follow Lotor’s orders to a fault.  Don’t give them anything to hold over you.

“So, you don’t look like a Galran.”  The Blue Paladin was glancing at you as he was guiding you up the ramp into a shuttle.  You didn’t respond.  He was not worth an answer from you.

“Ah, the quiet type,” he said, leaning towards you.  “It’s ok, we don’t need to talk.  I can tell all about you already.”

You were biting your tongue, so frustrated at the nerve of this guy.  You recognized his type from the Outpost.  You weren’t going to respond – not with a word, or a facial expression, or even a change in your breathing.  He was like the drunken Galra private who thought he could impress you by whichever ship he was on, and how many creatures he’d ‘supposedly’ bedded.  You tried to get your mind to turn to the innocent thoughts of Lotor, your Promise Ceremony, when he gave you the necklace, the short sparring match you had with him, his laughter in the time you called out “Vrepit Sa!”, but that created images of him making love to you on the ship before you landed, him “helping” you get your armor, you tying him up and teasing him, oh the time he tied you up…all causing your cheeks to flush.  The Blue Paladin saw it.  Damn.

“See?  I knew it.  You know I can help you, beautiful.”  Gods, he was laying it on thick.

“That’s enough Lance,” the man in the black armor came up, taking your arm from the man he called Lance.  He took a deep breath as he got closer to you.  “It’s you I could smell, like cinnamon.  What is that?” 

You refused to answer.  He came around in front of you and you looked at his face.  He looked slightly familiar to you, but you couldn’t place it.  He opened the door to a cell and helped you through, removing your restraints before closing the door with a clang, leaving you alone.  You looked around the tiny holding cell.  The only thing in there was a bench but you were far too agitated to sit, choosing to pace instead.  You counted the steps as you walked from one side of the cell to the other.  Minutes dragged on and you kept pacing, ten steps in every direction.  One time you started walking with your left foot, the next with your right.  Eventually the Black Paladin approached your cell, accompanied by the woman in pink.  She was frowning at you.

“I am Shiro.  We have spoken with Lotor…”

“PRINCE Lotor,” you said, correcting him with a snarl.

“Apologies.  We have spoken with Prince Lotor and he informed us you are a member of his personal guard.  Is that true?”

You didn’t answer.

“Oh, for quiznak’s sake, Shiro, she’s not going to tell us anything,” the Pink Paladin turned around and walked away.  He watched her go and then turned back to you.

“I can see you’re a human.  I have spent a lot of time with the Galra.  I was called The Champion when I was being detained there at Central Command.”

Your eyes widened nearly imperceptively, but he saw it, cataloging it for later.  You recognized him, at least by name. 

“I know he claims you are a solider.  How many battles have you fought for him?”

You said nothing.

“He must be very special to you to command this much loyalty from a human,” Shiro said, kindly.  “I promise I’ll do my best to make sure you are both treated fairly.”

You stood at the bars, watching him as he walked away from the cell block, leaving you alone.

***************************************

Lotor was watching you being taken to a shuttle across the field from him.  He understood why they wouldn’t put you together. In their eyes he was the evil Prince representing a blood thirsty empire.  A tyrannical boot on the neck of innocent in the Universe.  All Black or White, without varying shades of gray, even failing to see its very existence in themselves.  He was surrounded by more than a dozen rebel fighters, all with weapons trained on him.  The Black and Pink Paladins approached him and placed his wrists behind him and into electromagnetic restraints.  He smirked, knowing he could be out of these in less than four seconds.

His eyes stole a glance over to you and they narrowed, noticing the Blue Paladin much too close to you.  The Black Paladin engulfed his field of vision, blocking his view of the other ship and you. 

“Prince Lotor, we are aware of the edict against you by Emperor Zarkon.  Please rest assured we have no plans to turn you over to him,” Shiro said, folding his arms across his chest. 

The Pink Paladin’s face was wearing a mask of complete aggression.  Lotor knew she would not be one to reasonable, based on her posture, her facial expression, her tone of voice when addressing you both after you landed.  The Black Paladin was going to be his best bet.  He looked calm, sure, and had a look about him that screamed he had seen war.

“I am very pleased to hear it,” Lotor acknowledged.  “What exactly _are_ your intentions with us?”

“For now, you will be held on one of the transports until we can move your ship, you, and your soldier to a more secure location,” Shiro said.

“Just who is she, anyway?” the Pink Paladin asked.  “It’s obvious she isn’t a Galran.  I can’t quite tell what she is.”

Lotor ground his teeth together, a muscle ticking in his jaw.

“She is a member of my personal guard.  She swore an oath to defend me to the death.  I would not test her on that, if I were you,” Lotor said, smugly.

“She’s a warrior, then?” Shiro asked.

“She can hold her own when threatened,” Lotor replied, rolling his shoulders to relieve some of the ache his muscles were feeling because of the handcuffs.

“Pidge, Matt,” the Pink Paladin called out, “Would you please take the prisoner to the shuttle and secure him?”

“Yes, Princess,” Matt answered.

“Princess?” Lotor asked.  He couldn’t help himself.

“Yes,” Shiro acknowledged.  “This is Princess Allura of Altea.”

“King Alfor’s daughter,” Lotor said.

“What do you know of him?” Allura spat at him. 

“That is a conversation for another time,” Lotor said, smirking at her. 

“Let’s get him on the ship,” Shiro ordered. 

Lotor saw the Green Paladin approach with someone who could have been a twin, along with seven other resistance fighters.  He looked at both of his questioners, and nodded his head, turning to walk with his captors.

“I’m not sure what’s happening,” Shiro said. 

“What do you mean?” Allura demanded.  “He’s Galra.  That’s enough.”

“Allura, we’ve been through this.  You can’t count all Galra as bad.  That’s painting with a very broad brush.”

“It’s deserved, as far as I can see,” she said.

“OK, so what of his guard?  She appears to be human,” he said.  “Would you believe all humans to be good because the Paladins are all human?  Well, in Keith’s case, part human?”

“Well, maybe…” Allura stuttered.

“Because by that logic his Personal Guard is good, so we have no need to detain her,” he reasoned.

“I never said it was a sure way to determine…” she said.

“Ulaz risked everything for us.  He showed the good, the fighting spirit that some of the Galra have.  And yet you still blame all of the Galra for the actions directed by one man,” Shiro reasoned.

“Look,” Allura said, her voice softening.  “I understand your point.  You see the good in everyone, but I don’t think the son of Zarkon has any good in him.  He was brought up by a monster who killed my people, my father, and destroyed my planet.”

“Perhaps once we get them in the Castle, we’ll be able to get more answers from them there,” Shiro said.  “What is Coran’s ETA?”

“He should be here in less than a Varga,” she said. 

He turned toward the ship holding you.  He wanted to see if he could read you, how amenable you would be to answering some questions for him.

“Princess,” Matt was approaching them from the shuttle.  “Lotor has been secured successfully.  It was strange.  He didn’t even try to fight.  He put up no resistance at all.”

“Hmmm,” Shiro said, thinking.  “Maybe I should question him first.  I had intended to start with his guard, but if he’s in such a mood, maybe we can see what he’d had in mind by hailing us.”

He returned with Matt to the shuttle.

He walked up to the cell holding Lotor, noticing Keith and Allura joining him.

“Lotor, I have come to talk with you,” Shiro said.  “You mentioned you wanted to have a discussion so let’s have it now.”

“I also thought we agreed to certain particular terms,” Lotor said, calmly. 

“We can’t trust you,” Allura said, “so why should we have let you just come in and…”

Shiro raised his hand, silencing her.  Keith stood back a bit, just watching Lotor who simply sat on the bench, elbows on his thighs, fingers laced together.

“You have to understand our position,” Shiro said.  “If the roles were reversed would I have been granted an audience with you without a possibility of being detained by your generals?”

“Well, that is something we’ll never know, so dealing with hypotheticals and speculations won’t get us anywhere.”  Lotor glanced down to the floor.

Keith noticed the smell of cinnamon was relatively strong around Lotor.  He guessed it was just the man’s natural scent.  He wondered if anyone else was picking it up.

“I was able to help you defeat the witch and save not only Naxzela, but the entire quadrant.  Had I not arrived when I did you would all have been blown to oblivion.”  Lotor stood up.  “I have not been hostile to you and saved you and all of your friend’s lives.  If anyone here was not to be trusted I can safely say that person is not me or my guard.  So far, I’ve been the only one to keep my word.”

Allura’s eyes narrowed, while Shiro crossed his arms. 

“The word of a Galra is not worth much to me,” she said.

“My actions should be speaking much louder than any words I could say, Princess.  Yours certainly are.”

Her mouth dropped open, feeling the sting of an insult.

“Allura, maybe you should wait outside,” Shiro said.

“Fine,” she said.  “I’ll be waiting so we can debrief the coalition after today’s battle.  We need to plan the next steps.”  She gave one last scathing look at Lotor.  He was watching her, not holding a posture of aggression but merely observing.

Lotor watched her leave before approaching the cell door.

“So, Commander Shiro, what happens now?”  Lotor asked.  “What will it take for you to trust that I am here with good intentions?”

“Perhaps if you were to help us, we might find our way clear of releasing you,” Shiro said.

“You might, and yet you might not.”  Lotor stood straight and proud.  “What type of guarantee am I being offered if I provide you with specific information your rebellion might find advantageous, hm?  It seems like a fool’s errand to simply give without any chance of an equally reciprocating act.”

Shiro liked Lotor.  He could tell he was a cunning strategist.  The conversation alone reminded him of a giant game of chess.  Each one moving a piece at a time, trying to out maneuver one another.

“If you are able to provide us with targets of value, and we are able to successfully remove them, perhaps we can discuss giving you certain freedoms.  At the moment you are not in the position to ask for anything.”

“And you are not in the position to demand anything from me.  My father is out hunting through the universe, looking for me.  Imagine what he would do to you if he finds out you’re holding me prisoner?”  Lotor adjusted his epaulets, not waiting for an answer.  “You think he would simply ask you to turn me over and then retreat?  At this stage of the game the chances are he would bring his largest fleets and begin to decimate any planet he thinks I could possibly be on, wishing to destroy me but taking pleasure in dealing the resistance any blows he can.  Believe me, Commander, you'll have far better odds if you work with me.”

“Provide me with a target, then.  Let’s see just how much you intend to help us.  If everything checks out, we will provide you with some trust, and perhaps more.  Maybe even let you have visitation with your guard.”  Lotor’s eyes flashed briefly, but Shiro saw it, nonetheless.

“Fine.  There’s a planet near the neutral zone where the Empire is currently taking the sick and wounded spoils of conquest.  Many of them are from planets your coalition has sworn to protect.  If you were to take several shuttles there in the early morning you would be able to land unseen.  There is a heavy fog that appears and conceals everything.  It is so dense and thick it will render their heat detectors inoperable for several hours.  Here is where they’re being housed….”

***************************************************

Keith took the information they had received from Lotor and sought out Kolivan.  He needed to let him know what was being planned.

Kolivan was researching the area as Keith was describing the plan from Shiro.

“I’ll rendezvous with the Blades and let them know we have Prince Lotor,” Kolivan said.  “We will have to be careful.  Lotor is notorious for being out for himself, being rather manipulative to get what he wants.”

“Has he always had female guards?” Keith asked.

“For the longest time Lotor has run with a group of half breed Galran women.  They are his Generals and were loyal to a fault.  I have intelligence that says they are currently being held at Galra Central Command as prisoners charged with treason against the Empire.”

“We have one of his Personal Guard in custody, though.  And she’s definitely not a Galran.”  Keith slightly fidgeted under Kolivan’s gaze.  “And here’s the strange thing.  I noticed I smell a cinnamon scent from both him and his guard, but nobody else seemed to notice it.”

Kolivan stopped what he was doing and looked at Keith.  He knew that scent could only be one thing when it came to the Galra.  If he was correct, it meant they could be in danger.  He had to investigate.

“I would be very interested in seeing her,” Kolivan said, replacing his mask.

He and Keith set out for the shuttle holding you.  It only took a few minutes to cross the field and enter the ship.  You had laid down on the bench, curled up on your side, and appeared to be sleeping.  They only stood there for a minute, studying you, before walking away.

They exited the ship. 

“Did you smell it?” he said, looking at Kolivan.

He nodded, picking up his pace a little and heading for the shuttle holding Lotor.

“I need to see if it matches,” he said walking up the ramp. 

Lotor was standing with his back to the bars, but Kolivan could tell he was paying complete attention and knew they were there.  It only took seconds before they were walking away.

“We need to find Shiro,” Kolivan said.

“What?  Why?” Keith said. 

They found Shiro as he was walking down the hall, rehashing plans with Allura to act on the information Lotor had given them.

“Shiro, a moment,” Kolivan called out. 

Shiro stopped, waiting for them to catch up to him.

“I have some news that Keith was able to pick up on.  It’s about Prince Lotor and his guard.”  Kolivan pulled them into a side meeting room, closing the doors behind them.

“You cannot keep Lotor and his guard apart,” he stated firmly.  “They are more than guard and Prince.”

“What do you mean?” Shiro asked.

“They are mated.  Every thirty days a Galra male will enter a heat cycle.  If he is unable to be with her, he will turn that aggression out on everyone and everything around them.  We cannot ask him about this either because he’ll know you have Galra working with you.  Only the Galra can smell the mating pheromones.”

“Is that what that cinnamon smell is?” Keith asked.

“Yes.” Kolivan said.

“We can’t risk putting them together,” Allura said.  “They may try to escape, or even take us out from the inside by sabotage.”

“I can only tell you, once this cycle begins, he will destroy everything in his path to get to her.  And any Galran who knows she’s his mate will be after her.  If they control the mate, they control the Prince.  He cannot live without her and will slowly go mad.”

“That’s a risk we’ll just have to take, for now,” Shiro said, thinking.  “Let’s just see how long they can go without telling us what we already know.”

Kolivan looked at them both with a bit of a shocked expression.

“You clearly don’t know just how dangerous of a game you’re attempting to play here.  I only hope you figure it out before too much damage is done.” 


	39. Knowing Is Half The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and his mate have been taken to the Castle of Lions. Between Kolivan and Coran there is a lot of teaching going on. And, of course, they have to put the two of you together to make the proper observations about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of Galran language. A lot. Of Galran. The roll over text box is on for the laptop/computer users. I'm so sorry mobile readers. It's gonna be a challenge! I read AO3 from Authors I follow on my phone, so I can completely sympathize.

The Castle of Lions landed near the spot where the coalition had taken Lotor into custody.  Shiro stood alongside Allura watching Coran secure the ship.  He was thinking about what Kolivan said, along with just what the plans were going to be going forward, and, of course, some of the others had their own opinions.  The Princess just wanted to interrogate Lotor and lock him away.  Kolivan was of the opinion that the Prince would be a goldmine of information for the Rebellion if they played their cards right.  He knew Lotor was a different type of individual all around, and not what they were used to dealing with.  It would take different tactics to find what worked, while not alienating him in the process.  Lance was interested in freeing you because he thought you were being held against your will, and all it would take to clear your mind was to be kept away from Lotor.  He shook his head with a little grin.  That was Lance.  In an arena he would put his money on you against Lance but wouldn’t ever tell him.  Lance was a little fragile, no matter how tough he tried to be.

“Shiro, you’re being very quiet,” Allura said.

“I’m considering something that I know you won’t be fond of,” he said.  “I was thinking of the information Kolivan supplied about our two captives.”

“What, you don’t actually believe what he said about Lotor and that mating business, do you?”  She turned to look at him, incredulity written all over her face.

“What would he gain by making up something like that?” Shiro crossed his arms, looking at her.

“I don’t know,” she said, “but he’s a Galran…”

“Who is working with us to take out the Empire.  I thought you were beyond this, Princess.”

“Maybe it’s just having the Prince of the bloodiest race of occupiers the Universe has ever known here, and he’s about to be on my ship,” she muttered.

“He will not be able to do anything to you.  He will be held in isolation.  I’m just thinking about the implications of him being here.  It’s like he said.  If Zarkon knew we had him, no matter the Empire-wide edict, he would use it as an excuse to attack the entire coalition in revenge for us holding his son.”

“So, what do we do?  Are you proposing we let him go?” Allura said, voice rising in pitch and volume.

“No, but it would help to know exactly what we might be dealing with when it comes to the history of Galran mating and what all it encompasses.  We might be able to use it and his Guard to convince Lotor to cooperate with us.”  Shiro didn’t like using tactics like that but it wasn’t every day a gift of intelligence in the form of the former Emperor drops into their lap.

“I’m glad to see you all after that near destruction at Naxzela!” Coran called out as he crossed the field to them.  He immediately walked up and embraced Allura.  “I thought I was going to lose you for sure,” he said to her.

“We’re all fine, Coran.  It was lucky for us we got help when we did,” Allura said, “otherwise the area, all of those millions of lives, resources, all gone in a flash.”

“Yes,” Shiro said.  “Lotor was the one who saved us all.”  Allura glared at him.  “I think when we take him to isolation, we are going to put him and his personal guard in the same cell.”

“What?!” Allura shrieked, turning to Shiro in fury.  Coran kept shifting his gaze between the two.

“Coran, what do you know about the Galra Mating practices?” Shiro asked.

“Well, I know it’s something you shouldn’t interfere with, if you can help it,” Coran said.  “Once I was with King Alfor at the infamous poker games on Daibazaal and got in between a Galra couple who were entering their heat cycles.  I was pulled out of the way by Grygan, just in time, too.  He said it would have served me right to get trampled as they attended to their, uh, very intense needs.”  He looked at Shiro.  “Incidentally, why are you asking?”

“We’re holding Prince Lotor and a member of his Personal Guard as our prisoners,” Allura answered, disdain in her voice.  “Apparently they are mates.”

Coran’s eyes snapped open widely and he looked over to Shiro.

“Are, are you sure, Shiro?” he asked.  “That’s incredible!”

“Why is that so unbelievable?” Shiro probed.  He knew Coran would know everything about the Galra history after spending time with Zarkon and Honerva at Alfor’s side.

“Well, it’s hard for the Galra to find their mates anymore," Coran explained.  "They’re so scattered across the universe due to the size of the Empire,” Allura snorted, “that the odds of finding each other are rather slim to almost impossible.”

Shiro nodded.  That made sense.

“Perhaps you’d like to meet her,” Shiro said.  “I have more questions for you, and you might be in a better position to answer them afterwards.”

“Oh, I know all about the different types of mating groups the Galra have, but I’d like to ask her some questions, too!”  Coran looked like a kid in a candy store.

“You can’t ask her anything about it,” Shiro said.  Coran’s face fell.  “She can’t know that we know.  According to Kolivan there’s something about a scent…”

“Ah, the Galran mating pheromones!” Coran exclaimed. 

“Wait, that’s a real thing?” Allura asked, grasping Coran’s arm.

“Oh, yes!  Absolutely.  It’s something only the Galra can smell, although there are some extreme cases that the Alteans can detect it faintly.  OH!”  Coran’s eyes lit up.  “I used to be able to smell it on Zarkon!  I wonder if I’ll be able to smell Lotor’s scent as well since he’s his son.  I mean, he might not, and it might be a thing that the Altean side overruled, but I can always try!  It was some kind of…”

“Cinnamon?” Shiro and Allura asked simultaneously.

“Yes!  How did you know?” Coran asked, excitedly.

“Keith mentioned it,” Shiro said.

“Yes, Keith’s Galran heritage would be able to help with that,” Coran said.  “Well, that’s an unexpected little gift having a partial Galran on our team!”

Shiro turned and led the way to the shuttle holding you.  He was a little more comfortable knowing that Coran knew more about this subject.  He definitely wanted to ask him more, but it would wait until after they took Coran to both you and Lotor.

“Is the Isolation cell prepared for Lotor?” Allura asked.  Coran nodded.

“Yes, they always stand at the ready, just in case.  We would have used it for Sendak, but his medical needs were so severe that he needed the pods, instead.”

“Good.  I think we’re going to go ahead and move her to the cell now,” Shiro said, knowing it would give Coran an ample amount of time with her, even having a chance to possibly talk to her, if she chose to say anything.  She was practicing a tactic he was familiar with, taught to her by Lotor, no doubt. 

They approached the cell and you were still laying down, curled up on the bench.  He wondered if you were actually sleeping or just trying to lull them into a false sense of security.  He pressed the button for the ship’s intercom. 

“Keith, would you please come to the cell block?” Shiro asked.

“On my way, Shiro,” he said.

Coran was standing in front of the cell looking at you, his jaw hanging open.

“Shiro!” he whispered very loudly.  “She’s a human!”

Shiro nodded, hearing Keith coming up behind them.

“Keith, we’re going to move the prisoner.  You and I will be the points while Coran and the Princess can be hands on.”  Shiro retrieved the restraints Keith had removed from you earlier and opened them.

Keith opened up the cell door and followed Shiro into the space.  They looked at each other, suspecting your ‘sleeping’ could be a trap, not knowing what to expect from you.  Shiro walked up to you and gently put his hand on your shoulder.

“Time to move, soldier,” he said, watching your eyes slowly flutter open, only to widen in shock when realization of where you were hit you, and you flew into a sitting position.

Keith’s hand went to his blaster.  Shiro looked up at him and shook his head.

“At ease, no need to overreact.”  Shiro handed him the restraints and Keith walked behind you, securing your wrists, nodding when he was done.  You went to stand up and wavered on your feet, Shiro taking your arm to steady you.  He looked carefully at your eyes, verifying you were ok.

“Careful,” Shiro said, helping you walk forward.  Keith allowed himself a small smile, noticing Allura’s gob smacked reaction.  It was standard practice that Shiro was employing.  If a commander could sense a sympathetic target, it would be in their best interest to capitalize on it.  Shiro was a master at it and Keith saw it a mile away.

“Allura, Coran, please guide our guest,” he said.  “Keith and I will be behind you.”

They all took their places and began to walk from the shuttle towards the castle.  Shiro noticed you looked to the last place you had seen Lotor before turning your gaze forward again.  Keith leaned in toward him.

“I noticed your tactic, sir,” he said. 

Shiro nodded, confirming the statement.  He was concentrating on Allura and her behavior.  She was holding you a little more tightly than was necessary, pulling you roughly with an increasing tempo to get to the castle.

“Princess, you don’t need to hurry.  Please don’t break formation,” Shiro told her.

“Shiro, we need to get her back in a secure location.  Who knows how many troops Lotor has in the area?” she justified.

You rolled your eyes, wincing when you felt her grip on your arm tighten almost painfully.

“So, you’re one of Lotor’s Personal Guard soldiers,” Coran asked.

You kept your gaze forward, but Shiro noticed your reaction to the Princess's restraint.

“Halt,” Shiro commanded.  “Lance, I need you in the field, please,” he said through his com.

“Coming,” the voice crackled.

“Why are you calling for Lance?” Allura asked.

“You are having issues with this mission and I am having Lance replace your position,” he said.

Lance joined them and saw Allura’s anger aimed at Shiro.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“Take her arm and replace Allura’s position,” he said. 

“Shiro, I don’t understand what your problem is with me,” she said, angrily.

“I saw the way you were manhandling her.  That is not ethical, and I won’t permit it,” he clarified.

“Won’t permit it?” she said.

“This is not a discussion, Paladin,” he said.  “You are dismissed from this detail.”

“Fine,” she said, shortly, and stormed ahead of them.

Shiro walked around in front of you and ducked his head to check your arm.

“Are you ok?” he asked.

You nodded.  The armor was thick enough that her tight grip was not able to bruise.

“Good,” Shiro said, inwardly celebrating that you reacted to his question.  He was getting somewhere, and you would be answering questions for him sooner than expected.  He was sure of it.

“I’m so glad to see you again, beautiful,” Lance said, turning on the charm.

Shiro saw you glare at Lance, your lips curling in a snarl.

“That’s enough, Lance.  Maintain decorum, Cadet,” Shiro said.  Today felt like he was being a chaperone to a group of incoming freshmen.

“Yes, sir,” Lance said, acting chastised, taking your arm and resuming the walk.

Keith and Shiro traded glances.  Keith was smiling, knowing that Shiro had to be elated with the success of this little exchange.  He’d built a trust situation with you, he’d shown that he would hold his soldiers to the rules and not allow them to be abusive which earned him a positive response from a prisoner formerly classified as extremely hostile.

Coran was taking little surreptitious glances at you, trying to measure you up as a Galran officer to the Prince.  The only plausible explanation was that you were indeed his mate.  It was unheard of for anyone to be in the Galran Royal Circles that was without a drop of Galran blood.  His face lit up and he looked over his shoulder at Shiro.  It was as if he remembered something completely monumental.  Shiro made a mental note to ask about it later.

They entered the Castle and headed for the elevators.  Allura was there, waiting with arms crossed, looking you up and down as the group approached.  She was trying to determine just who you were.  You had on Lotor’s colors, you were definitely dressed the part, but was there any reality to the image or was it merely a costume?

The doors opened and you all entered the lift, headed down towards the bowels of the castle.  You watched through the glass as you descended, taking note that there wasn’t any way to escape the area.  The only direct way in and out was through the single elevator shaft.  There may be air ducts, but they would be difficult to enter, and even more challenging to navigate. 

The doors opened and there was a cylindrical cell at the end of a walkway, waiting for you.  Lance and this strange person, Coran?, escorted you into the room.  The strange one walked around to face you while Lance removed your restraints.

“My name is Coran, madam, and I will be attending to you as necessary,” he took your hand, and kissed the back of it.  You looked at him suspiciously.

“Do you have anything of a dangerous nature upon your person?” he asked.

You looked at all of them.

“I volunteer to search her,” Lance said, with a smirk.

“Coran, if she did, I’m sure she would have tried to use it by now,” Keith said. 

“Nevertheless, I want to do a perfunctory check for any weapons,” he said.  He walked around behind you, noticing your chain under your armor.  He carefully pulled it free, clearly admiring the stone.

“Wow!  This is incredible!  This stone is from Denebola.  I haven’t seen one in, gosh, hundreds of deca-phoebes!”  Coran was so excited to see it, his eyes positively glowing.

“Please,” you whispered, “please don’t take my necklace,” you begged him. 

“You may keep it,” Shiro said.  “It’s obviously very important to you.”

You looked over at him and nodded.

“Come on, let’s give her some space.  Clear the pod,” Shiro ordered.

Allura activated the security beam, enveloping the space in a bluish light.  You stood in the middle of the pod, watching them.  Shiro was intently measuring every single emotion you tried to hide; you would be easy to talk to.

They walked down the walkway and entered the elevators, leaving you in silence.

**********************************

Haggar stood in front of her portal, watching through Shiro as he pressed the button to the elevator.  The Paladins had you which meant Lotor also had to be close.  His Generals were safely being held in the high security cell block and she had plans for them, but first she needed to verify that Lotor was indeed with you.  She would continue to monitor through her Paladin, continuing to plan and strategize, before she put her ideas to use.

************************************

“Well?” Shiro asked Coran once they got out of the elevators.

“Yes, she definitely has the Galran mating pheromones all over her.  I’ll help move the Prince, just to verify, if you like.”  Coran said.  “Besides, I’d rather do it.  I have a theory and I need to make sure the scents match.”

“Fine.  I’ll meet you all there.  Keith, please call the rebellion.  I’ll need a handful of soldiers to be our sentries as we move him.”  Shiro turned to walk away.

“Oh, that won’t be necessary,” Coran said.  “If they are mated, I guarantee he won’t do anything or attempt to leave without her.  It would be a death sentence.”

Allura stopped and shook her head, as if trying to clarify what she just heard.

“I’m sorry, say that again, Coran?” she said.

“The Galrans, once they find their mates, they need to stay close to them,” Coran explained.  “They go through a type of heat or mating cycle.  It’s all part of a physical drive to have lots of little Galran children for species survival.  If they don’t connect with their mates during that time, daily, they’ll go mad.  Many commit suicide if their mate dies.  It’s a deeply painful loss.  Soul rendering.”

 “I-I never knew about that,” Allura said.  “Is that why Zarkon and Honerva…is that why he took her into the rift?”

“Possibly.  He knew he would lose his mind without her.  Better to live as an overdosed quintessence fiend than to die trying to satisfy an internal impulse that can’t be relieved.”

“OK, based on that we’ll go get Lotor without a large contingent,” Shiro said.  “Princess, can you control yourself this time, or would you rather wait for us in the control room?”

“I should wait.  I’ll monitor her behavior so I can report any changes when you approach,” she said.  “See you all on the bridge when you return.”  She walked away; Shiro could see her trying to control her breathing.  She was obviously upset, but it would be something she’d have to get over.

********************************************

You had curled up on the platform they provided in the cell and tried to rest.  It was bright in there and the surface was definitely hard underneath you.  Somehow you must have dozed off because the next thing you knew there was a hand on your shoulder.

 _“K’heles Honestra, Strahleh, dest vim J'krisniv?”_ Lotor asked.

Your eyes opened wide, but you didn’t react strongly.  You knew you were being watched.

 _“Avna, K’heles mestana,”_ you answered.  “ _Dest vim?”_

He nodded, giving you a hand to sit up next to him, as he sat down beside you.

“ _Ver w’sle midlen. Cor dest mek ganlashle?”_ you asked. 

“ _Ver ishlar t’lan na q’vals,”_ he replied, shaking his head.  “ _Vers ste deplex vimst pavir wyntir. Ver zephania er re’il vim feb neroch pernik anvek,”_he said, eyes glancing your way.

“ _Ganla vim sprelkish mek zetin questral?_ ” you asked.

“ _Avna.  Ver inreyal mek tish. Ver quetish be Galreski dahl.” _he said.

“ _Feb, cor ganla uthir bresh er remneh?”_ you asked with a smirk.

 _“Xenmi uthir tivneh mer be lzuka b’lesh?”_ he asked, eyes flashing with excitement, turning to you.

 _“Mes, yestrik avna,_ ” you breathed out, as he reached out and slid his fingers into your hair, placing his lips against yours in a soft and loving kiss.

*****************************************

Kolivan and the rest of the Blades were standing on the bridge with the Paladins, Matt, and Coran, all watching the screens with the feed from the isolation cells.  Only the Blades knew what was being said in the chambers.

“Listen.  They’re speaking some sort of strange language,” Allura said.

“It’s pure Galran,” Kolivan said.  “She is fluent in it.  Nearly flawless.  I have determined two things.  The first is they are definitely mated.  Unless you want to watch them complete some of the mating rituals, I suggest you cut the feed.”  Coran cut the video but left the audio up.

“The second is Lotor knows we know about his mating situation.  He revealed it to her purposely.  He can smell that there are Galra here.  He also suspects we were listening.  He will only say things that are either harmless or advantageous to him.  He is a brilliant tactician and strategist.  Someone you don’t want to underestimate.”

“Did he say anything important?” Allura asked. 

“Not if you are looking for intelligence or anything along that vein,” Kolivan answered.

“Lance, stay away from the video feed!” Coran exclaimed.

“Yeah, come on, Lance.  You watch enough romance videos when you think we aren’t paying attention,” Pidge said, with a smirk.

“Oh, come on!  I don’t buy it! I mean, how can you trust him?” Lance exclaimed.  “I’ll bet they did that just to make us turn the feed off, and they’re planning their escape right now!”

“Fine,” Coran sighed and turned them back on.  They could see you putting a drop of some liquid on his tongue, placing a dropper back in the bottle.

“Kolivan, what is that?” Shiro asked.

“It appears to be some sort of sedative.  It’s got markings on the bottle that show the origination of this vial is Feyiv, where the Archivist resides.  He guards all knowledge about the Galran Empire.”

“A sedative.  What’s it for, I wonder?” Shiro pondered aloud.  Coran spoke up.

“Well, considering it appears they’re about to, ahem, enjoy each other’s company, I wonder if it has anything to do with that,” Coran said, trying to research the marking on the bottle.

They watch you put the vial back in your boot, and then stand up to straddle Lotor’s lap.  Allura looked away.

“That can’t be comfortable,” she said.  “The armor is so bulky.”

Kolivan laughed at her naivety.

“The armor can be off in minutes.  You should really grant them privacy,” he said.

Lance couldn’t help but steal a look at the passionate picture you two were creating.  Tongues dueling in the air, teasing and taunting, before he brought his hand up and pulled your head to his, taking your lips so passionately Shiro heard a sigh.  It was Hunk.

“Honestly, I didn’t think he could be that soft.  He is quite romantic.”  Hunk looked away, a slight blush gracing his face.  “I-I think you should do what Kolivan said.”

“Wait!” Kolivan called out.  He heard the words “Promise Ceremony” fall from Lotor’s lips.  He knew that not only did they have a Prince in custody.  They also had a Princess.

“I heard that!” Coran yelled out.  “They had a Promise Ceremony!!!” Everyone stopped and looked at him with confusion written across their faces.

“That basically means he is what you earthlings call ‘married’ to her, which makes her the Princess of the Galra Empire,” Kolivan said.  The rest of the room went into various states of shock.  Both because of what Kolivan revealed, but also by the visions on the video screens.

“It’s even more than that,” one of the women in the Blades stepped forward.  “Look at her stone.  It’s flashing with some type of light.”

“Yes, Krolia, the minerals from Denebola have a chemical reaction when certain compatible energies are produced in its proximity,” Coran explained.  “It appears these two souls were brought together by a deeper sort of connection.  It’s not been seen in a millennia.  It’s truly extremely rare.” 

**********************************************

You sat astride his legs as Lotor kissed you, playing with the chain of your necklace with one hand.  It was lighting up the room. 

“ _Ver bresh be fivret na vim. Lisik dest binre tebechi.  Avir ot’lahre yersal,”_ he smirked, sliding his other hand down between your legs, pulling the crotch of your body suit open revealing the nearly invisible opening in the fabric.  It had been so well made you didn’t even notice the change in material.  You gasped as his fingers slowly stroked into your folds, massaging your clit so gently.  You started rocking your hips to match his rhythm.

“ _Jelnia?”_ you gasped.

“ _Be Harzleh Lesk dervik prista Thulia,”_ Lotor said, smirking, before thrusting his tongue into your mouth for a quick taste, the scent of you driving him crazy.  " _Tol udrich mekst pavir y'midre."_ He was going to take his time when he’d thought earlier he wouldn’t see you for weeks. 

" _Qilack tol vim, sprelkishic swerlis,"_ you said, voice pitching higher as his fingers picked up their rhythm.

" _Ver pek er xan betnal na questral,"_ he gasped. 

You moaned and kissed him back, just as passionately, sliding your fingertips along the ridges in his ears.  He started to shake with the desire that was flooding through him.  He knew the treatment from Feyiv would help keep him from losing all control, but he had to be careful with you.  There was no room for error here.  If you got injured and the Paladins had to come to treat you, there’s no possible way they would allow another visit while you both were being held captive.  He was stroking you, feeling you just about dripping all over his fingers, making his mouth water for the taste of you. 

He held you as he stood, turning to sit you on the edge of the platform in the place he was just sitting.  You leaned back on your elbows as he knelt between your legs, looking up at you with desire, his pupils blown wide, licking his lips.

“ _Ganla vim sprelkish mekst uleresh zylnehik?_ ” you asked, breathing harsh, trying to control yourself.

“ _Ukshi mer.Wea mek dest, crimlet mek meshtis eubrem be pivre trals,”_ Lotor said.

With a predatory smile on his face, he quickly closed the distance between you, closing his eyes and burying his face between your legs, inhaling deeply just before he placed his mouth against your clit and started kissing, sucking and flicking his tongue against you.  You cried out with the intensity of it.  He was alternating the power of his lips, teasing you with softer then harder swipes of his tongue, and making you writhe, reaching down you thrust your fingers into his hair, tugging lightly.

He pulled his epaulets and gloves off, throwing them on the floor next to him, as he brought his hands up, tickling the insides of your thighs before getting to the destination he sought.  You were already moaning and calling his name rather loudly, the sound echoing off the chambers around you both.  He slid one finger inside of you, slowly rubbing it against the velvety walls, feeling you convulse against the assault his mouth and fingers were putting you through.  His tongue was sliding in a familiar pattern and you knew he was spelling letters against you. 

“ _Tyeris?  Vrepit Sa?  Dahl?”_  you gasped out, as his eyes lifted to show an amused expression on his face.

He hummed against you, and he saw your legs start to quiver.  He loved that he could get this reaction, especially under the circumstances.  You were responding beautifully to him, and he still had three letters to go.  He brought a second finger in to join the first, stroking and stretching.  His fingers started scissoring quickly inside you, pressing up against the most intimate places, causing you to make those little mewling sounds he loved so much.  He saw your cheeks flushing, hearing your breath catching in your chest, could feel you starting to pulse around him, and he withdrew his hand, staving off your orgasm eliciting a loud frustrated whine from you.

 _“Hestine, strahleh. Verse ralkish vim nisha, trelnir ver nalic enich janla…,”_ he purred out to you.

" _Mes, halnia, Lotor…astrelik, ver denath vim er Anstrah k’hel anvek!”_ you begged him.

 _“Tet vim kap’pen, K’heles mestana,”_ he said.  He stood up and looked around.  The room was not conducive to these types of activities, so he was going to have to be creative.

He pulled his suit open at the slit that was practically invisible to the casual observer, but if you were looking there you had better be more than casual.  He took your hand, helping you off the platform so he could sit, having you climb up on his lap, facing him. 

“ _Dest vim avrez na K’hel?”_ he asked, voice dripping with seduction.

" _Astrelik, ralkish mestana er k’hel, k’heles honestra,”_ you answered.

He helped to lower you onto his cock; it was erect, almost painfully, in reaction to what he had been doing to you.  It was such an excitable act, making love to you in any form always was, but especially when it came to oral pleasures.  He could do that all day long, turning you into a beautiful mess that was all for him.  And that taste, oh.  So unique, so completely you.  It drove his urge to mate, yes, but he also loved you so deeply that you had become his favorite flavor in the world, in every sense.

You grabbed his face and forcefully kissed him, pushing your tongue into his mouth, trying to take over, but he gripped you by the back of your head and took over.  He was kissing you hard enough to bruise.  You ran your tongue along his teeth, feeling the excitement race through you as you caught it on one of his fangs.  He was using one hand to help you with the rhythm as you rode him, trying to speed up, racing towards the precipice of your orgasm, but he kept slowing you down.

“ _Astrelik, Strahleh, w’sle ilvik. Ver zephania er plyru vim na tet chndyr tet ver ishla,”_ he begged. 

You let out a petulant cry, unable to grant his request.  He could see you were too far gone to be in control, so he stood up, holding you against him until you felt yourself being lowered onto the platform.  You left your legs wrapped around his hips, but he took your hands, threading his fingers, intertwining with yours, and he started to press against you with longer, deeper pulses, slowing down the tempo to prolong it.  He was looking at you, eyes locked on yours as he fucked you, biting his lip in response to how good you felt around him.  He wondered if they were still being watched by their captors, like animals in some exotic zoo, or if decency had gotten the better of them.  He knew any Galra there would have no problems with it and he wasn’t shy either.  He just didn’t know if humans had a universal sense of propriety, or if it was experienced on an individual basis.

He could feel you were getting close, no matter how he tried to keep it going.  He didn’t want to stop, afraid that as soon as you both finished, they would return to take you from him, but he didn’t want to deny you or himself that release any longer.  He wanted to put himself in a position that if they let you both sleep afterwards you would at least be comfortable.  He pulled out of you, yanking your hands to lift your body from the platform, kissing you roughly, with all the passion he had.  The necklace was pulsing, throwing beams of light around the room.

Turning you around, pressing your back into his chest, he knelt behind you and slid back inside, placing your knees outside of his thighs, giving him room for thrusting in his favorite position.  He held you against his chest and kissed your cheek while he started to piston into you fast and hard.  He wished you didn't have your armor on. He loved biting you when he came. You were both calling out, and making lovely gasping sounds as you got closer and closer…

You both came simulatiously, in a glorious shared explosion of sensation.  The necklace shot out a bolt of light that blew through the isolation cell walls, shattering the electrical grid, and ricocheted around the holding room, sounding like thunder.  You were both trembling with the sheer physical shock of your climaxes.  He carefully laid you both down on the platform, spooned behind you.  Yes, the physical barrier of the isolation cell had been obliterated, but neither of you had any energy to move, even if you had wanted to attempt to escape.

You were already out, either sleeping or merely fainted with the sheer overwhelming power you had both just experienced.  Lotor heard the elevator doors open and wrapped his arms tightly around you defensively.   It was Shiro accompanied by the Head of the Castle, Coran, if he remembered right.  Wordlessly, Coran handed him some pillows and Shiro unfolded a blanket, covering you both.

“We will discuss moving you to a different location shortly.  We understand your situation regarding your mate; Coran is an encyclopedia when it comes to the Galra.  It may make things easier for you both going forward.”

Lotor nodded, not relaxing his hold on you, but still inside you, and he would not move until they were gone.  They turned and headed back to the lift and he watched until it had safely departed.

He pulled out of you, rolling you onto your back, and spreading your legs. He still wanted more, looking up at your face he took comfort in the fact that it looked like you were merely experiencing a very deep sleep.  He knew you had both made a mess and it wouldn’t do to leave an untidy space if they were going to move you elsewhere.  He grinned and licked his lips, crawling under the blankets to taste you all over again.  He knew you wouldn’t mind waking up to his tongue doing those lovely things to you that you both enjoyed so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galra Translation:  
> K'heles honestra - my mate  
> Strahleh - darling  
> Are you Alright? - Dest vim J'krisniv  
> Avna - yes  
> K'heles mestana - my love  
> Ver w’sle midlen - I don't understand  
> Cor dest mek ganlashle - What are they doing  
> Ver ishlar t’lan na q’vals - I can't say for sure  
> Vers ste deplex - I'm just relieved  
> vimst pavir wyntir - you're not hurt  
> Ver zephania er re’il vim - I want to kiss you  
> feb neroch pernik anvek - so very much right now  
> Ganla vim sprelkish mek zetin questral - Do you think they suspect anything  
> Ver inreyal mek tish - I believe they know  
> Ver quetish be Galreski dahl - I smell a Galran here  
> Feb cor ganla uthir bresh er remneh - So what do we have to lose  
> Xenmi uthir tivneh mer be lzuka, b’lesh - Shall we give them a show, then  
> Mes, yestrik avna - Oh, gods, yes  
> Ver bresh be fivret na vim - I have a surprise for you  
> Lisik dest binre tebechi - These are new suits  
> Avir ot’lahre yersal - Special fasteners included  
> Jelnia- When  
> Be Harzleh Lesk dervik prista Thulia - A Promise Ceremony gift from Thulia  
> Tol udrich mekst pavir y'midre - At least they're not crotchless  
> Qilack tol vim, sprelkishic swerlis - Look at you, thinking ahead  
> Ver pek er xan betnal na questral - I like to be prepared for anything  
> Ganla vim sprelkish mekst uleresh zylnehik - do you think they're still watching  
> Ukshi mer - let them  
> Wea mek dest- if they are  
> crimlet mek meshtis eubrem be pivre trals - perhaps they will learn a few things  
> Tyeris - Really  
> Dahl - here  
> Hestine strahleh - patience darling  
> Verse ralkish vim nisha - I'll make you come  
> trelnir ver nalic enich janla - screaming my name soon enough  
> Mes, halnia, Lotor - Oh, fuck, Lotor  
> astrelik ver denath vim - please I need you  
> er Anstrah k’hel anvek - to take me now  
> Tet vim kap’pen, K’heles mestana - as you wish, my love  
> Dest vim avrez na K’hel - are you ready for me  
> Astrelik, ralkish mestana er k’hel, k’heles honestra - Please, make love to me, my mate  
> Astrelik, Strahleh, w’sle ilvik - Please, darling, dont rush  
> Ver zephania er plyru vim - I want to enjoy you  
> na tet chndyr tet ver ishla - for as long as I can


	40. The Nightmare Scenario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Lotor are being held at the castle. Kolivan and Shiro discover some very interesting things about you both. Some things that could turn the entire war on it's collective head, if they all play their cards right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Normal notes. Yes, there's Galran and roll over boxes are in use. Mobile users, please see the end notes for translation.

Lotor awoke feeling you were still sleeping in his arms.  He didn’t want to open his eyes.  He knew you were both being watched.  He had no doubt.  How else did they know to bring down the blanket and pillows when they did last evening?  After you had finished making love to each other?  That wasn’t coincidence.  He hoped it was just the Galran who had been watching.  It would be so difficult to deal with the Paladins if they acted like children as they had seemed to be doing so far.  Except for Shiro.  He seemed to be the only decent one among them.  Lotor had a guarded respect for him.  He’d have to see how things played out, but he felt that Shiro would be one to be counted on when it came to rational behavior.

You stirred in his arms.  It was a little uncomfortable sleeping like this with you in full suits of armor, but it wasn’t safe for either of you to be without the protection afforded you by it.  He smiled.  He would definitely have to thank Thulia for the suits.  They had a more than successful test and they passed with flying colors.

You were groaning lightly.  The platform was not a bed, not even close.  Your back and hips probably ached terribly.  He couldn’t imagine how you would be feeling, especially in your condition, but he was not going to reveal that information to anyone until it was completely necessary.  It would be one more thing they would hold over his head.  One more advantage.  His Promised and his child?  He couldn’t be sure what he would do.  He didn’t think they had it in them to harm you, but one never knew, especially in the face of adversity.  What if they merely stressed you to the point of…

No.  He refused to imagine any harm coming to either you or the baby.

He tightened his grip, holding you as closely as he could.  You were still spooned up against him, facing away.  He bent his head down and kissed your cheek.  He felt himself stirring with a desire for you, but he pushed it out of his mind.  Last night was more time with you than he thought he would get for weeks and he didn’t want to push his luck.

A thought suddenly occurred to him.  He was only two weeks away from the next heat cycle.  He wasn’t sure what would happen.  He was hopeful that this Coran fellow knew his Galran mating history.  He might be able to help him convince the others that you and he needed to be together as much as possible.  He didn’t want to be held responsible for anything if they stopped you from being together.  Just the last experience with the mating cycle was terrifying at times, and that was when he could have you whenever he wanted. 

You were not sleeping well.  It appeared you were dreaming, and it wasn’t a pleasant one.  He decided he needed to wake you, perhaps interrupting it before it got too graphic or painful.  He carefully turned you over onto your back and leaned over to kiss you gently, as he arranged the blanket that covered you.  Last night’s show was enough for them.  He knew his movement showing he was awake would trigger a visit by the Black Paladin as well as a few of the others.  However, his kisses reawakened his desire and he threw all propriety out the window. 

His hand slipped in through the hidden pocket of your body suit, and his fingers stroked you gently, as he placed little kisses down your jawline.  You moaned in a strangled way, but you didn’t wake up.  The strange sound caught his attention.  He lifted his head, concern showing on his face.  He stopped the motions of his hand, leaving you and resetting the suit.  Something wasn’t right here. 

He sat up and started removing your armor.  He wanted you to feel his touch, just to ground you.  You weren’t responding and that made him hurry.  You were usually a lighter sleeper than this.  The chest plate was gone, the shoulder armor, the epaulets and gloves, but he left the leg armor and boots in place.  He pulled you onto your side and released the body suit down to your waist to relieve the confining tightness.  He was beginning to get scared now.  You were starting to thrash your arms and head, fighting him but still not conscious.  He sat up and cradled you in his lap with your legs over his, head resting on his shoulder, rubbing his hands down your bare back, and rocking you gently.  You were starting to breathe quickly, still trying to fight against him, only now you were getting vocal. 

“ _K’heles Honestra, strahleh, astrelik, saskal rieh,”_ he said loudly.  He was trying everything he could think of to break the dream.  You let out a loud cry and your movements became so intense you actually punched him in the jaw.  He shook his head in shock.  He would have to resort to some extreme measures.  He kicked the blanket off his legs and stood up, holding you still but now he could walk around with you since the necklace had destroyed the barrier.  He wasn’t even thinking about leaving.  If he was being honest with himself, this was the safest place you both could be.  Now if he could only convince your captors of that, things would be much easier for everyone involved.   

He carried you up and down the walkway, talking to you, trying to break through.  Nothing was working.  Now you were physically putting all of your strength into trying to push away from him.  He returned to the platform sat down towards the center.  He pulled you to sit between his legs with your back to his chest, and wrapped his legs around your waist, holding you down.  His arms went around your chest and stomach as he just rocked you, humming little tunes in your ear, and stopping you from trying to fight him.  At least he knew you would not injure yourself or him any further.  His jaw was a bit sore.  He had to admit, you could throw a punch.

He could feel your heart was racing, the cries that were coming from you were concerning.  He started cursing the witch.  He had no doubt that the nightmare you were suffering was caused by her.  He heard the elevator start to descend and he knew his time was limited.  He wanted to have you awake when they took you from him.  Telling him you were ok, convincing him you were _both_ ok. 

The doors opened to reveal Shiro and a large masked person dressed in black with a very large sword on his hip that had a glowing purple insignia.   Lotor was concerned about them because he knew instantly that this was the Galran scent he picked up the second he set foot on the ship.  They approached him, and Shiro looked concerned for you, noticing the necklace had come to life, sparkling and shimmering, just as Coran said it would.

“Is she ok?” he asked gently.

“No,” Lotor answered.

“Does she suffer nightmares often?” Shiro asked. 

Lotor nodded.

“They’re being provided by an, ah, external source,” Lotor said, which caused the larger Galran to turn to Shiro. 

“It’s the witch,” the Galran whispered.

Shiro’s eyes widened slightly, and he looked at Lotor. 

“I can see what she’s dreaming about, if you want to know,” he said, lifting the arm gifted to him by the Druids, showing Lotor his method. 

“I think that would help.  I’m having trouble getting her to wake,” he said, struggling to hold you.

“Lotor!” you screamed.  “NO!”  You renewed your fight against him, as if your life depended on it.

Shiro walked over and placed his robotic hand on your forehead, opening a viewing screen that allowed everything you were seeing in your mind to be shown.   The images sprang to the screen and they were not just disturbing, they were torture.

You were strapped to a table, arms outstretched, as someone hovered over your abdomen, holding a large syringe with a huge needle.  The Druids were hovering in the periphery, when Haggar came into view as the person leaning over you.  You weren’t looking at the witch, however, your eyes were drawn to a heap on the floor.  It was Lotor, his eyes were open and fixed, lifeless with a stream of blood dripping through his hair.  You were screaming, tears racing from your eyes, trying to move but restrained so tightly your hands were losing color and your body couldn’t shift an inch.  The witch plunged the needle downward…Lotor cried out.

“Please, darling, please!  Wake up!” he yelled into your ear, not able to look at the screens, tears flooding his eyes.  Shiro watched in shock at what you were being exposed to in your mind.  He remembered having similar torturous nightmares in his own days at the hands of his Galran captors.  Lotor was getting frantic.  The sounds of your screaming and the whirring machinery the witch was using in the dream were still echoing around the isolation area.

He finally couldn’t take anymore and tried the only thing he hadn’t done yet.  He leaned his head around to the side, biting your ear sharply and purring as loudly as he could, knowing the vibrations from his body would be amplified into yours.  Your hips canted up, and he felt you shift in your core, your mouth opening and head falling back, as you gasped with the orgasm he gave you.  You finally collapsed back into his embrace.  Shiro’s eyes were drawn to the necklace which was pulsing rhythmically.

The images on the screen from Shiro shifted and the scene was dissipating, thank the gods.  Lotor could smell your arousal and it was so delicious, but he saw the other Galran shift and the understanding immediately dawned on him.  He smelled you as well.  Lotor felt his protective side starting to rise, and he growled at the stranger, narrowing his eyes still wet with tears, and barring his fangs.

“I am not after your mate, Lotor,” the Galran whispered.  “I merely noted her scent.  She is inexorably linked with you.  I would not make such an attempt.  I respect the Galran mating traditions and requirements.”

He nodded at the masked man, returning to his previous posture.  Shiro removed his hand and stood back up. 

“You said these nightmares happen often?” Shiro asked.

“Yes, to the both of us.  They’re usually not as graphic as that,” Lotor admitted.

You groaned and stirred in his arms.  He immediately loosened his hold and shifted your upper body to rest against the crook of his arm.

 _“K’heles mestana?  Astrelik, astrelik,”_ his tears running down his cheeks, pulling you up to him and burying his face in your hair.  Shiro looked at Kolivan who indicated they should walk to the end of the walkway.

“Shiro, she’s pregnant,” Kolivan whispered, confidently.

Shiro’s head snapped back to look at the two of you, seeing your eyes opening and you reaching up to touch Lotor’s face. 

“This could be dangerous,” Kolivan said.  “The witch is trying to get her to break but I don’t know how they have such a strong connection.  Lotor is completely devoted to her.  If anything happens to her, he will become lost and incredibly unhinged.  He would cause devastation the like of which you have never seen.”

They both stood observing the two of you, side by side, as Shiro tried to figure out what to do next.  This could not be treated as a normal prisoner situation.  True, he had trouble trusting Lotor but knowing that you were there, and he would do everything to protect you definitely gave them a security mechanism.  And if Kolivan was right?  If you were pregnant?  The threat of Lotor being a danger was nearly negated, as long as you were being taken care of.  Now he just had to convince the Princess that the two of you would not be a threat.  He needed to have you moved to a better and more hospitable location.

Lotor felt your shaking hand gently thread through his hair, pulling his head back quickly to look at you.  His tears were dripping down into your face, as his eyes searched you for any expression of pain or discomfort.  He pulled you up into his arms and held you as tightly as he could.

“ _Vers feb eplareh, K’heles Xanmestanik, K’heles yestro-mache,”_ he said, as he tried to gain control of himself. 

Shiro looked back at Kolivan.

“What is he saying?” he asked.

“I’m not going to reveal it.  He’s speaking Galran for a reason,” Kolivan replied.  Shiro frowned.  “I’ll just tell you, he’s absolutely in love with her.  Let there be no doubt about it.”

“I’m wondering if this will help us with the extraction of intel from him,” Shiro said thoughtfully.  “I’ll have to think about it.  I know we need to take this information to the rest of the team and try to formulate a plan.”

Kolivan nodded in agreement.  They both turned back to you.

“Lotor,” you said in a weakened voice, “I’m alright.”  Hearing your voice caused him to shudder.

“I, we saw the dream,” Lotor told you.  “Shiro was able to project it.  His arm is made of the Druid’s magic and he connected with you.”  Lotor was holding you so close, you could feel his breath catching from the crying he had been doing.  He was as distraught as you were.  You kept stroking your fingers through his hair, as he started rubbing one of his hands down your exposed back.

Shiro cleared his throat, catching your attention.  Lotor raised his head, and you could see fresh tears in his eyes.

“Lotor, we’re going to leave you now.  Do either of you need anything?”  Shiro looked at you directly when he asked.

You shook your head, but Lotor nodded.

“If it wouldn’t be too much trouble, I understand we’re your prisoners, but if we could get something a little softer for her to rest on.  I won’t use it myself; it’s only for her,” he asked, hoping they would at least bring another blanket.

“I’ll have Coran send down something for you,” Shiro said.  “Dreams like that are torture, and I know how powerful and destructive the witch is from personal experience.  We won’t add to your discomfort when we can avoid it.”

“You have our deepest appreciations, Paladin Shiro,” Lotor said.

“I know it goes without saying, but if you attempt to leave this space, we will incapacitate you and you will both be held in complete isolation,” Shiro warned. 

“I understand.  You have my word that we will not attempt to escape.”  Lotor had returned his attentions back to you, nuzzling your hair and gently rubbing little circles along your back.

They walked away, and Kolivan pulled himself a little closer so he could talk without raising his voice.

“I don’t see him as a threat, at least at this point,” Kolivan said quietly.  “There aren’t many safer places for them to be, not with the entire Empire hunting for him.  Lotor is no fool.  He knows this is his best option for the moment.  Especially with her carrying his child, he’ll want to be somewhere they can receive medical help if necessary.” 

“I share that opinion.  Now we just need to get the Princess on board with it.”  Shiro pressed the door security panel for the elevator, and they entered as it opened.

“That will not be an easy task, friend,” Kolivan replied.

They saw the two of you wrapped up in each other on the platform, like the rest of the world ceased to exist, just as the door of the lift was closing.

Lotor pulled his head back from where he was nuzzling your hair and looked into your eyes, before swiftly dropping his face to yours to claim your mouth with an overpowering kiss.  He had been so afraid, seeing himself in the dream apparently dead on the floor at your side, unable to protect you.  Your unborn child about to be tortured by the witch’s hands, and you having to suffer watching the possible deaths of your loved ones, while enduring the pain of her needles.

You pressed your tongue against his lips and he immediately opened for you, sucking on your tongue as soon as it entered his mouth.  He needed as much of a touch from you as he could get, reassuring himself that everything was alright.  You were weakly kissing him back, drained from the lovemaking earlier, but then the dream taking its toll emotionally. 

The elevator doors opened to reveal Coran flanked by two soldiers from the resistance, carrying a mountain of blankets and pillows.  Lotor pulled his head back from the kiss to watch them approach.  He tensed up the closer they got, but you offered a small smile to him.

“Hello, Coran,” you said, sweetly.

“My lady,” he said with a slight bow of his head.  “Shiro asked us to deliver these to you.  It’s not a mattress or anything, but you can arrange these pillows to make it more comfortable for her.”  Coran said, placing everything at the foot of the platform. 

“Thank you, we appreciate your kindness,” you said.  Lotor looked at you with an arched eyebrow.  Apparently, you had some interaction with this person on a different level and he was a potential ally?  Someone sympathetic to you, like Shiro was to him, perhaps this would end be up being a beneficial arrangement.

You both watched them turn and go.  The rebel fighters had their hands on their weapons when Coran saw it and admonished them.

“They are not threatening, and they are completely unarmed.  Please take your ease soldiers,” Coran ordered.

They entered the elevator and left you alone again. 

“Lotor, why is half of my armor off?” you asked, suddenly covering your mouth.  “I forgot, Galran only.”

“Now it is a moot point.  Since there are Galrans here I’m sure what we say is being translated and reported.”  He sighed.  “I removed your armor because I desperately wanted to comfort you, but the suit was a hinderance.”

You got up and started going through the pile that Coran had left, searching out the pillows so you could lay them all down first, hoping to cover the platform.  Lotor joined you in sorting, not able to help himself from leaning over every now and then to place little kisses on your back where the suit had remained open, causing you to shiver.  Soon you both had made a respectable bed to rest upon.  Lotor climbed up first and helped you lie next to him.  He pulled a soft blanket up covering the both of you.  This was infinitely better.

You both drifted back to sleep, holding each other close.  Lotor's last conscious thought was how extremely thankful he was they gave you more time.

**************************************************

There had been a meeting called on the bridge.  Shiro wanted to convey his thoughts and concerns about the current situation.

Everyone was present except for Pidge and Matt.  They had gone out to assist some of the fighters after the battles they all had just experienced.   Some of the electronics and communications were damaged and the two of them would be able to quickly pull everything back online.

“We’ve had a chance to talk to Lotor on our observation shift,” Shiro announced.  “I can unequivocally say they are not threating to us.”

“I concur,” Kolivan said.  “Lotor and his mate are most likely here for her protection.  If it was himself alone, I have no doubt he would have tried to remain on his own.”

“So, what do we do now?” Allura said sarcastically.  “Invite them onto the bridge?  Offer them their own quarters?”

“I was thinking about the idea of their own quarters, yes,” Shiro confirmed. 

“Absolutely not,” Allura interjected.  “I won’t allow it.  They’re our prisoners and that’s final.” 

“Now, wait a minute,” Kolivan started but Shiro held up a hand.

“What if we were able to convince Lotor to give us some valuable information?  Targets?” Shiro asked.  “Would you consider it then?” 

“Maybe, and it depends completely on the quality of that intelligence,” Allura begrudgingly agreed.  “First let’s see what he gives us so they can remain together.  If he is willing to trade some secrets to us, then we’ll allow them shared space.”

“Fine.  I’m going down now to ask him.  Allura, would you accompany me?” Shiro asked.

She crossed her arms and looked directly at him.

“I’m ready.”  She strode forward, leading the way to the elevators.  Just as he was getting ready to leave, he felt Kolivan touch his shoulder.

“Best of luck,” he said.

“Thanks,” Shiro said, sighing.  “This is not going to go well, I can just feel it.”

******************************************

Lotor heard the elevator heading your way.  He knew this visitation would be more challenging.  He nudged you gently, trying to wake you. 

“Hmmm,” you groaned, trying to stay asleep.

“Come, darling, we’re about to have company.  We need to get your armor back on.”  He sat up and reached over, zipping up the back of your body suit.  He climbed out of the blankets and picked up your armor, carrying it over and started putting it back on you.  He just finished fastening the chest plate when the elevator door opened.  You both stood at each other’s side, waiting.  The Princess and Shiro walked out, carefully approaching you both.

“Prince Lotor, we have been discussing what should be done with you,” Allura said.

Lotor looked back and forth between them, Shiro trying to look confident but Allura was not sympathetic at all.  He waited for them to speak.  Allura cleared her throat.  Lotor was reminded of a small and frightened animal, trying to make themselves look bigger in the face of what they considered a threat.

“If you can be so amenable to provide us with some information that may prove valuable to the resistance, we might find our way clear of allowing you to remain together while we determine the next plan of action.”

“I see,” Lotor said.  “Just what sort of information do you have in mind?”

“Targets,” Shiro said.  “We need to strike now that we’ve taken back that third of the Empire.”

“I suppose I might find my way to remember certain details about various locations around many outposts and planets who are already teetering on the brink of uprising against my father.”  Lotor stepped a little closer to you. He didn’t like the way the Princess was glaring at you.  It was a look you were matching, including a snarling curve of your lip.  He put his hand on your shoulder, reminding you what could be lost if he didn’t negotiate terms properly.

“But I feel that my powers of recollection are weakened a bit,” he said.  

“Oh, please, Lotor,” Allura said, getting frustrated. 

“All we would need to jog my memory is some food and water,” he said, thinking of you.  “Surely some sustenance would help.”

“On my word, we will send food and drink to you,” Shiro said.  “And your, ahem, guard will also be permitted to remain with you.”

“Also, we would like to have regular light cycles, please.  It does not do to have the same light all of the time,” he said.

“They’ll be put on a regular timer and will mimic those of the rest of the ship.”  Shiro nodded to Allura.

“Yes, fine,” Allura sighed.  “Do we have an agreement?”

“I agree to the terms,” Lotor said.

“Excellent,” Shiro said, looking at you. 

Lotor extended his hand.

“Your data pad, if you please,” he said.  Shiro handed it over.

“I’m giving you three separate targets.  One is where we make and maintain our battle droids.  The second target is a mine, and they are looking for Corite there.  It is an ore that is used to build the battlecruisers.  The third target will be a little trickier.  It is a slave trading post.  You will want to take ample soldiers who can blend in flawlessly.  They primarily move laborers for the Empire through there.”

Lotor looked up at the two of them. 

“Will that be sufficient for now?” he asked.

“Yes,” Shiro said.  “Well be back once the missions are complete.  In the meantime, you will have food sent down to you.”

They turned and walked away, heading for the elevators.  Lotor was pleased.  He was buying you both comforts, even possibly the privacy you both needed, away from prying eyes.

You turned to him.

“Is that accurate intelligence?” you asked.

“It was valid as of my last day as Emperor,” he said, looking down at you.

“I appreciate the food you were able to convince them to send.  I’m so very hungry,” you said. 

“It’s been a rather long day and we’ve only been awake for an hour,” he said, laughing.

“Seriously, Lotor, will that evidence check out?” you asked, worried.

“Most of it will.  The trader’s market is the only constant.  It is too much of an inconvenience to relocate. There are a lot of people to rescue.  We’ll be together for quite a while.”  You took his hand in yours and squeezed his fingers.

“I’m glad to hear it,” you said, smirking.  “When is your next heat cycle?” you asked.

“Two weeks from yesterday,” he said.

“Good we have a little time yet,” you replied. 

He was holding a supreme ace up his sleeve and would play it when the time was right.  He smirked in the direction of the elevator, coming around to kiss you before helping you lay back down to rest in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K’heles Honestra = my mate  
> Strahleh = darling  
> Astrelik =please  
> Saskal rieh = wake up  
> K’heles mestana = my love  
> Vers feb eplareh = I'm so sorry  
> K’heles Xanmestanik = my beloved  
> K’heles yestro-mache = my goddess


	41. A Very Delicate Partnership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor has started providing targets in the Galra Empire for the Coalition forces to engage. Will it be enough to trust him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal notes. New Galran language, hover text boxes engaged. Notes at the end.  
> I want to thank everyone for reading along so far! We're really getting into some canon for the next few chapters. Some of this chapter is taken from Season 5, episode 1 "The Prisoner". If you recognize any of the dialog please know it isn't mine.

The Lions all launched from the castle.  They were going to take on the list of targets that Lotor had delivered the night before.  They were headed towards the small station where the battle droids were being built.   They were down a lion since Pidge and Matt were out helping some of the coalition repair their ships after Naxzela, so they would have to manage this without Voltron.  Lotor had given them all of the warnings about the defenses so they knew what to expect.  Allura knew they were taking a huge risk trusting the information Lotor provided, and they could be flying directly into a trap.  She remembered the planning session earlier that morning…

“I don’t know, Shiro,” Allura said, as the elevator reached the main floor and the door slid open.  “I just worry he’s setting us up somehow.”

“I have to agree with Kolivan,” Shiro said.  “If it was only him, on his own, I would agree and believe he’s only out to save himself.  You didn’t see him earlier; his reactions were not manufactured.  He wouldn’t jeopardize his mate.”

“I can’t shake the feeling, all the same.”  She approached the bridge, stopping where Coran was monitoring you and Lotor on the video feed.  They were monitoring you both for any signs of nightmares at Shiro’s request.

“Princess, it’s time we should be moving on,” Coran said.  “The longer we stay here, the more of a target we present to our enemies.”

“I agree.”  The Princess turned her gaze to the monitor, watching you both laying together on the makeshift bed you had created on the platform.  Her eyes softened as she saw Lotor pulling you into his arms, you pressing your face against his chest, him leaning down and kissing the top of your head, and you both closed your eyes.  She frowned.  _“Surely he can’t be that sweet.  He’s a Galran, after all.  Compassion is not a quality they possess,”_ she thought.The scene unfolding before her was actually very touching.  You must have shivered in your sleep because he moved, not releasing his arms from around you, using his foot instead to catch one of the blankets at the hem with his boot and pull it up to cover you.  He trailed his hand up the back of your neck and started running his fingers through your hair with soft and gentle movements.  She couldn’t describe what seeing that action made her feel.  It was like an indescribable aching or longing.  She forced herself to turn from the scene and face Coran.

“Before we launch, I’d like to raise a call to all of our coalition partners.  We need to let them know what we’re about to do, especially since we’ll need their help to liberate the Trader’s Market.”

“Yes, Princess,” Coran said. 

Shiro, Lance, and Hunk were waiting for her near the meeting space, but Kolivan, Keith and the rest of the Blades were already inside. 

Shiro approached her as the rest went into the room before them

“Princess, are you ok?” Shiro asked, noticing she looked a little off.

“Yes, I’m fine,” she responded.  “I’m-I’m just thinking about the possible reaction from the coalition that we have Lotor as our captive.  I’m hoping we get the support we need from them.”  She reached up and brushed a stray strand of hair back from her forehead.   “Liberating that slave post will be so tricky.  I have concerns.”

“Well, we’re taking out the droid station first, and then the mining operation.  If things change during that time, we’ll be able to make adjustments,” Shiro said, placing a hand on her shoulder.  “Try not to worry.  It’ll be fine.”  He offered her a smile and lifted his chin. 

“Thank you, Shiro,” she said, returning his smile.  He guided her into the room.  They had all settled in their seats, watching Allura and Shiro take their places at the head of the table.  The video screens all flickered to life showing the other leaders.

“Friends and leaders of the Voltron Coalition, we have news to share,” she announced.  “Prince Lotor is being held here at the Castle of Lions as our prisoner.”

The voices on the screens erupted, all talking at once with the people in each room behind them.  Allura waited patiently for them to calm themselves.  Once the shock started wearing off, she cleared her throat, directing their attention back to her.

“When he offered to have a discussion with us after Naxzela, we accepted,” Allura said, “and have been able to gain some very interesting information regarding Galra targets that could prove to be beneficial to the next step of our campaign.  Shiro will give you more of the details.”  She stepped back and Shiro stepped into her place at the head of the table. 

“He provided us with some very specific locations and we’re going to take them together.  We’re one Lion short and we know there are parts of the coalition who sustained heavy damages and won’t be able to participate.  That being said, we need to focus all of our attentions on the Moon of Tragoch and the droid manufacturing station…”

Allura started to daydream.  She couldn’t stop thinking about everything that had happened recently, especially starting to work with the Galra.  Well, some of the Galra.  The Blades were certainly a major part of the coalition to take down Zarkon, and there is Keith of course having partial Galra genetics.  But the biggest shock was Lotor.  He was nothing like she had expected.  He was articulate and very direct.  He was purposeful in every action she had witnessed so far.  His demands were actually much less than she had anticipated in exchange for information, and they all were directed at the comfort of his guard.  No, she corrected herself.  His mate. 

His mate.  She snorted out loud causing Shiro to glance over at her.  She blushed and raised her hand in a form of apology.  He turned back to the screens and continued to deliver details of the missions.  She returned to her musings, like where did Lotor even find you?  A human and a Galra?  That was not a common match.  The size differences alone…her mind started to wander back to the memory of the two of you in the isolation cell as they witnessed the intimate activity between you two.  Her cheeks flushed just at the thought.  She couldn’t believe that he was being genuine.  It had to be some sort of ruse in order to gain their trust somehow.  She started thinking of the last images she saw of Lotor gently playing with your hair, wondering how that would feel.  If his claws would catch and accidentally tug the soft strands…

“Princess?” Shiro asked, shaking her from her thoughts.  Thoughts that shocked her to her very core. 

“Sorry, Shiro.  I-you’ll have to excuse me.  Please finish the meeting without me and I’ll meet you on the bridge.”  She turned and exited the room without another word, leaving the Paladins all watching her go.  Nearly thirty minutes passed before she was able to compose herself and meet the team back on the bridge. 

Shiro’s voice broke across the communication lines pulling her from her memories. 

“OK, the moon of Tragoch is just ahead, everyone look alive and stay on me!” he directed as he accelerated the Black Lion into the base.

***********************************************

Lotor was sitting on the floor between your knees with his back to you.  You were braiding small sections of his hair and then taking them out just to pass the time.  It felt so nice.  He sighed and leaned his head back, enjoying the peaceful hours with nothing to do but just be with you.  The days had become somewhat structured, at least.  The lights dimmed around ten o’clock, but they were mysteriously programed to slowly come up after eight hours.  You had both taken your armor off and were dressed in light gray cotton pants with loose fitting indigo blue long sleeved shirts, which was much more comfortable.  Food was being delivered at regular intervals, which sometimes devolved into feeding each other and making a mess when you both started getting silly and laughing.

He tried to feed you strawberries earlier, and they were so juicy the liquid ran down your chin after you bit into one.  He leaned forward to catch it with his tongue but missed, losing his balance he fell forward and landed in your lap.  You burst out laughing at how awkward he was and rolled him onto his back, taking a strawberry down to his lips.  He opened his mouth, closing his eyes and waiting for the fruit to touch his tongue.  When it didn’t come as expected he opened his eyes only to see you with the berry in your teeth and a mischievous look in your eyes.  He launched up to bite it, missing again but knocking you backwards into the pillows and the competition was on.  He wanted to get that strawberry before you ate it, and if he didn’t?  Well, he would kiss the taste from your mouth and take his pleasure from it that way.

You turned your head away from his as his hands came up to cup your face, excitement in his eyes as he saw you were still holding the coveted fruit for him to catch.  He straddled you to keep you in place and swooped down after his prize.  You realized just a fraction of a second too late what he was doing and attempted to take the entire berry into your mouth to keep him from getting it, but he sunk his teeth into it, pulling it from your lips.  You chased him to get it back, but he swallowed it in one go, and kissed you chastely.

“That was fun.  Another,” he demanded.  You quirked your eyebrow.

“Excuse me?” you said.  “That wasn’t very Princely of you.”

“I beg your pardon, my lady.  How about I order you to give me another one.”  He grinned wickedly, bending down to be inches from your face, eyes alight with playfulness.

“No, I don’t think so.”  You started to buck your hips underneath him to throw him off so you could get up.

“No?”  He looked at you, with feigned shock.  “You dare tell your Prince ‘No’?”

" _Ver yunalic nuralik eh el, Vims Zaliche!”_ you exclaimed, looking surprised.  “ _Ver v’neth omis K’heles Harzlehik ‘Ryeh’.”_

He picked up a pillow and lightly smacked you in the head with it. 

“I see.  My most prized subject is being insubordinate.  How ever should I deal with such treason to the crown?” he said, with mock seriousness.

“Well, you could let me up so I could get more strawberries,” you suggested.

“Hmmm, you’ve already proven your disloyalty…,” Lotor started to say, but you interrupted him.

“Really?  Disloyalty, you say?”  You smirked at him and he bit his lower lip.

“Yes, really,” he said, pouting playfully.  “It appears I’ll have to punish you.”

“Oh, is that all?  Do your worst,” you said as you started making little thrusts of your hips against him as he still straddled you.

He involuntarily closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath.  He lowered himself to rest on top of you and started planting kisses on your neck.  He worked his way up the side to just under your ear and he latched on, sucking you with such a force you knew he was marking you.

You slowly reached up, sliding your fingertips under the closest pillow, closing your fist around the fabric and whipping it up to hit the back of his head.

“Mmmphh,” he breathed out, pulling his head back and looking at you with surprise. 

“Oh, what a terrible mistake you just made, darling…,” he growled ferally picking up the nearest pillow to swipe it at you. 

Suddenly your face scrunched as if you were in pain.

“Wait, wait, wait, Lotor…ungh, I need you to get off me.”  Your hand went to your abdomen and he practically jumped off, placing his hand on your belly.  Worry was all over his face.

“Are you ok, my love?” he asked, gently. 

Your eyes flashed and you brought up a pillow in each hand, sandwiching his head between them, and laughing at his lowered defenses.

He pulled his face out, hair going everywhere due to the static electricity and he growled.  His eyes narrowed as he snatched both of your hands and pinned them above you while he returned to his position of straddling you.

“That was a very dirty trick,” he said. “I can’t believe you would use our child to gain the upper hand.”

He quickly brought his lips to yours, kissing you hard until he had to break for air.

“I didn’t say anything about anything.  You just assumed there was something wrong.”  You said, raising your eyebrow.  He opened his mouth to defend himself, but the realization hit him that you were right.

“Touché, _K’heles Honestra.”_ He returned to kissing you, but a bit more reserved this time.

He heard the elevator start descending and he groaned. 

“What is it?” you asked.

“I thought with the Paladins gone we wouldn’t have to suffer any unexpected guests.  Apparently, I was incorrect,” he muttered, climbing off you and helping you to sit up.

The elevator doors opened to reveal Coran along with two of the rebel coalition.

“Hello, Coran,” you said, giving him a genuine smile.  “What brings you down here this fine day?”

“My lady,” he said giving a small bow.  “How would you like a special treat?”

“Just for me alone or is Lotor included in this?” you asked.

“Of course, his Highness is invited,” he said, nodding at Lotor.

“Oh, in that case, I’d be interested,” you replied.  “What is this treat?”

“A bath or shower, whichever you prefer.”  He saw your face light up at the idea of a bath and offered you his hand, helping you off the platform.

“Oh, I would love that,” you said, your face taking on a look of pleasure.

“Your Highness, if you would like to accompany these two fine gentlemen, they will take you to your area to shower and change your clothing.  I will accompany your Promised to her space,” he said and Lotor snapped his head to look at Coran.

“What did you just call her?” he asked.

“Your Promised.  You did have a Promise Ceremony, didn’t you?” he asked.

“We, uh, yes, we did,” he answered.

“I thought I heard you say that,” he said.

“You understand Galran?” he asked.

“Bits and pieces,” he replied.  “Remember, I was there with King Alfor when your father was the Paladin of the Black Lion.  I’ve spent a lot of time in the company of your people.  I had learned some of your language, but I recognized the phrase because I was part of the group who helped plan the Promise Ceremony for your parents.  This was a while before you were born, but I still remember it well.”

Lotor stopped in his tracks and looked at Coran with a strange expression.  He realized that this man was indeed someone to be respected for his knowledge.

“I appreciate your assistance, sir,” Lotor said, giving him a slight bow.  “You are an honorable representative of your people.”

“Of our people, Sire,” Coran corrected him.  “You are part Altean, too.”

Lotor gave him a warm smile.

“Indeed, I am,” he said. 

You both followed Coran and were flanked by the two coalition members who, no doubt, had their hands on their weapons at all times.

Lotor took your hand as you walked beside him, heading for the elevator.

“Coran, thank you for being so kind to us,” you said.

“I recognize a good person when I see them,” he said, “and I see goodness in you both.”

Lotor smiled down at you, kissing your hand as you stepped into the elevator and headed off to the designated areas.

*****************************************

The Paladins returned several hours later, tired and ready to get some sleep.

Shiro approached Coran who was monitoring the video feed.

“How are they doing?” he asked.

“Fine,” Coran answered.  “I had them taken to shower earlier and they couldn’t have been nicer.  You know, I’m thinking that maybe he’s being completely genuine with us.”

Lance approached them with Allura following.

“I mean, so far everything has gone exactly like he said it would,” he said.  “If he wanted to finish us, he could have done it with any of those targets.”

“Perhaps it’s time we took the next step,” Shiro said, looking at the Princess.

“I’m still not comfortable with this,” she said, looking at the floor.  “It just doesn’t feel right.”

*********************************************

Shiro and Allura walked up to where you both were resting together.  He cleared his throat, and Lotor sat up, having heard their approach.

“Your intel checked out,” Shiro said.

“And yet you still feign surprise,” Lotor said.  “All of the information I’ve given, proven correct.  Every target I’ve provided, easily dispatched, and yet you still look at me…”

“As if you were the leader of the most bloodthirsty race of murderers the universe has ever known,” Allura interjected.

“Can people not change?” Lotor asked.  "Is it so hard to believe I wish to return the Galra Empire to a bygone era of peace?  Our fathers were friends once, long ago.  There must be hope for us.”  You stirred in the blankets and opened your eyes, listening to the conversation taking place.

“I guess we still need convincing,” Shiro said.

“I saved your lives, and the lives of all your comrades,” Lotor reminded him.  “I have given you target after target in the Galra Empire, and all of them have been dismantled or destroyed at no cost of life to you.  All I ask is to be judged by my actions rather than your preconceived notions of my race.  If that is beyond you, perhaps you should just finish us and get it over with.  Clearly Princess, you are not ready to end this war.”

Shiro and Allura shifted uncomfortably at the dressing down Lotor was giving them both.

“Every lead I have provided so far has been unerring, exact, and relatively easy to accomplish.  Anything I would give you now would be somewhat more perilous in nature.”  Lotor hesitated.

“We’re listening,” Allura said.

“I have some information I believe you would consider important on a more personal level,” Lotor offered.  “There is a prison, formerly under my control.  It houses a special inmate…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galran Translation:  
> Ver nalic nuralik eh el = I wouldn't dream of it  
> Vims Zaliche = your Highness  
> Ver v’neth omis = I dare tell  
> K’heles Harzlehik = my Promised  
> Ryeh = no  
> K’heles Honestra - my mate


	42. One Life In Exchange For Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It appears Zarkon has something of value. He's isn't asking for much. Just one life in exchange for another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of canon in this chapter from Season 5, Episode 2 - Blood Duel. If you recognize any of the words you see here, please rest assured they're not mine!  
> Galran is in play here, as per usual, with the text boxes activated.

Acxa looked into the monitor of the Sincline ship she was piloting.  She knew she had one shot to get this right or they were all going to die. 

“Emperor Zarkon,” she said.

“What do you want?” Zarkon growled at her.

Ezor shivered at his voice, but Acxa was stoic, in spite of her fear.

“We have something in our possession we think you’d be interested in.  We’re willing to trade it for our safe passage back into the Galra ranks.”  She held herself steady.  Here was the opportunity.  He would either allow her to continue or blow them to dust.

“I’m listening,” Zarkon said.

Zethrid let out the breath she had been holding.  It appears Acxa was able to get them a new start with their former adversaries.

“We’re approaching Central Command now.  Please allow us to land and have an audience with you.  We will show you what we have at that time.”

“Agreed.”  Zarkon motioned to one of his guards.  “Allow them to land safely and we will greet them.” 

“I appreciate your hospitality and generosity, your Majesty,” Acxa said.

“This had better not be a waste of my time,” he threatened.

“I believe you’ll be pleased, your Highness,” she said, placing her hand against her chest.  “Vrepit Sa.”

Zarkon cut the feed.

Ezor burst out laughing.

“What is so funny?” Zethrid asked.

“I…,” Ezor nearly doubled over.  “That’s what Lotor used to say when he was teasing his little cupcake!  I’ll never be able to say it with a straight face!”

“I never thought I’d say it, but I miss Lotor,” Zethrid said.

“Yeah, me too,” Ezor agreed.

“If we play our cards right, we might be seeing him soon,” Acxa hinted, quietly.

“What?” Exor exclaimed.  “Wait!  You and Lotor had a plan, didn’t you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Acxa said, dismissing her.

Zethrid grinned widely.  There was a plan.

*****************************************************

You woke up, snuggled up next to Lotor’s side, his arm around your shoulders.  He was breathing quietly, and the lights were nicely dimmed, so it must be late.

You had the strangest feeling.  It felt like an unknown presence, like an icy hand up your back.  Something was going to happen, and it wasn’t going to be good.  You felt it and it caused you to shiver.  You got up very carefully so as to not wake Lotor and left the blankets.  You started moving down the narrow walkway until you doubled over, landing on your knees, trying to keep yourself together.  You huddled there, breathing deeply as a wave of nausea hit you and you nearly retched. 

The elevator started to descend.  You glanced up and saw it was nearly at your level.  Feeling a hand on your back, you turned to see Lotor kneeling beside you, worry in his eyes.

 _“K’heles Strahleh, vim tris bresh saskrid k’hel rieh,”_ he said, rubbing your back gently.

The doors opened and Shiro approached you.  He was alone.  That spoke volumes for the trust he felt around you both.  It must have been his turn on monitor duty.

“Are you okay?” he asked, kneeling down on your other side.

You hastily shook your head no. Shiro stood up and carefully picked you up.

“I’ll take her to a bathroom, just in case, and we can get something down here for her to use.”  Shiro was holding you upright against his chest.  Lotor nodded.

“She’s been having a bit of stomach trouble lately,” Lotor said, trying to mislead Shiro. 

“Lotor, I know she’s pregnant,” Shiro announced.  Lotor looked at him, shocked.  You nearly vomited on him, heaving forward.  “I’ll explain in a bit, but right now I’m getting her somewhere she can vomit in peace.”

He turned and headed towards the elevators.  He looked over his shoulder as he carried you.

“Coran is on the monitor right now.  He’ll let you know if anything happens.  I’ll be back with her as soon as I can,” Shiro promised.

The elevator doors opened and Shiro carried you inside.  You looked at Lotor, still on his knees where he fell to comfort you, looking helpless.  You could tell HE wanted to be the one to carry you off, to hold your shoulders and massage the tension from your back.  The doors shut and the lift headed upwards.

“How far along are you?” Shiro asked.

“I’m not certain.  We think about three weeks.”  You realized that you were going to be encountering an issue very soon.  You only had one set of armor.  What happens when your belly swells too large to fit in it?  “We haven’t had time to see a physician.”

“We can arrange it, if you’d like,” he offered.

“No, that’s alright.  I’ll be fine,” you said, trying to reassure him, and not wanting to call any more attention to you and your condition than you already have.  You dug your nails into his arm, as another wave of nausea hit.

The doors opened and he rushed you down to the bathroom just off the bridge.  He carried you inside and carefully sat you down on the floor.

“I’ll be right outside.  Call for me if you need me,” Shiro said.

You nodded and he walked away.  He barely made it to the door before he heard you getting sick behind him.

After a few minutes he stuck his head back in the room, seeing you had fallen asleep in ball on the floor.  He gently picked you up and carried you back down to the elevators, to where Lotor was undoubtedly pacing the floors, waiting.

As the doors opened Lotor nearly rushed through them to get to you.  His eyes widened in panic as he saw your unconscious form in Shiro’s arms. 

“She’s alright,” Shiro whispered.  “She fell asleep in the bathroom.”  Lotor rushed back to the platform and fluffed the pillows that made up your side of the bed, trying to make it as comfortable for you as possible.

Shiro carefully placed you down on the pillows and Lotor covered you with the blankets, leaning to kiss your forehead before he stepped back to stand next to Shiro. 

“You said you believed she was pregnant.  Why do you think that?” Lotor asked. 

“One of the Galra here could tell.  Just how you were treating her, caring for her, and he said the fact that you had a Promise ceremony was all he needed to know,” he answered.

Lotor nodded.

“It’s true.  We conceived during my first heat cycle,” he confessed.  “It wasn’t something I could control.  It was as if I was taken over by a primal need.  Now I’m more than a little concerned about what will happen to her and my child should my father ever become victorious in vanquishing me.”

Shiro looked over at him.  Something had shifted in Shiro’s view of Lotor at that moment.  He was a man like any other, showing concern for his family, and not some power-mad conqueror as he was so often portrayed. 

You groaned and Lotor immediately went right to your side, taking your hands in his and kissing your fingertips.  Shiro turned and left you so you could have privacy, heading back up to the bridge.

Your eyes fluttered open, looking up at Lotor. 

“Are you alright, my darling?” he asked.

“I think so,” you said.  “I had hoped I was done with this.  It’s been a few days since I felt the need to be sick.”

Lotor reached over and caressed your face, kissing the palm of your hand.

“I truly hope this passes quickly for you, my love.  I hate seeing you suffer for something so precious,” he said.

**********************************************

It had been over a day since they gave Pidge and Matt the coordinates to the prison Lotor had provided them with.  The conversation went as well as Shiro thought it would.  Pidge and Matt, along with others from the coalition were going to try to save him.  He wished they would have waited, but there was no stopping them.  They had to do this.

Unfortunately, they discovered their father had been moved already.  Sam Holt was gone, and nobody knew where.

They had returned to the castle just as they were making preparations to depart Cassini.  They had been in one place for far too long.  It was time to move on.

Just as they broke the atmosphere and resumed their journey, their large monitor sprung to life.  The image on the other side was enough for them to collectively catch their breaths.

“Paladins of Voltron…”

“Zarkon,” Shiro said.

“I am making a one time offer.  I have someone of value to you.  I will hand him over and in exchange you will give me your most highly valued prisoner.”

Zarkon stepped out of the way and they could all see Sam Holt, surrounded by Lotor’s Generals.

“Dad!”  Pidge screamed.

“Coran,” Shiro said.  “Would you please go down and escort the Galran Princess to the baths?  I think she could use one.”

Coran looked at Allura, who nodded.

“Sure thing, Shiro.”  He entered the elevator and was gone.

“What are you planning?” Allura asked him.

“We need to talk to Lotor without her there," Shiro said.  "I think he needs to know just what Zarkon is proposing."

After Coran took you upstairs, the Paladins all descended to speak to him.

“My father has held the universe in a death grip for millennia,” Lotor said.  “But he sees it slipping from his grasp.  Because of your efforts, and because of mine.  With our forces combined we would provide the greatest threat Zarkon has ever faced.  He knows we could topple his empire, so this is his attempt to tear us apart.  But united we could forge a new path.  Open doors to new worlds and crush the tyrannical way of an old regime,” he said.

“A regime you ran,” Pidge fired at him.  “We can’t listen to him.  He just wants to save his own skin.”

“It’s true.  If you return me to my father, he would surely see to my demise.  And with his most legitimate threat to the throne removed he would only grow stronger.”  Lotor crossed his arms.

“One less threat to Zarkon, and one less threat to us,” Pidge spat at him.

“Your father, King Alfor, once stood side by side with Zarkon and protected the universe from harm.  There was no foe the Paladins of old couldn’t defeat.  Sadly, that time of peace has been lost but together we can find it once more.  Princess imagine a new generation that could lift the mantle of peace.  The children of King Alfor and Emperor Zarkon, You and I, A Royal Alliance of sorts between Altean and Galra.”  Lotor was imploring her, not for a marriage alliance but as one between two kingdoms.

“How about we don’t imagine that!” Lance shouted.

“Lies!  Every word is a lie!” Pidge yelled at him.

“And what of Zarkon’s words?  You think he’ll release your father, as he says?  You think the corrupted leader of a ruthless empire will be true to his word?  He wants more than just me,” Lotor said, glaring at them all.

“You think he’ll double-cross us,” Shiro said.

“I think he’ll do anything to rid himself of me and claim the Lions of Voltron.”  Lotor dropped his voice a little.

“An alliance with the heir to the Galra throne could end the war,” Allura said.

“What?” Pidge screamed at her.

“It’s not ideal.  I don’t like trusting the Galra, but it could be our best option.”  Allura looked at Lotor from head to toe, blushing.

“No!” Pidge yelled.

“Pidge, think of the lives we could save.  Think of the countless worlds we could free.”  Allura was beginning to plead with her.  Was it truly because of the noble causes, or a chance to work closely with Lotor?

“Think of my father!” Pidge shouted.

“Hunk, what do you think?” Lance asked, pouting.

“I don’t know.  If this dude’s on our side like he says he is, you are on our side, right?  Then couldn’t he lead the Galra to peace from the inside?” Hunk reasoned.

“We are turning him in and getting my dad back.  We have Voltron to bring peace to the universe!”  Pidge was livid.

“Don’t play into Zarkon’s hands!” Lotor shouted.

“That’s Enough!” Shiro yelled out.  “We have a day to figure out how we want to proceed.  Then we’ll meet Zarkon according to terms we all agree with.”

Everyone nodded except Pidge and Lotor, and they all left the isolation area except Shiro.

“I’m sorry Lotor, it appears we don’t have many options.”  Shiro shook his head.

The elevator descended, Coran and you returning after you had time to relax in a hot bath.  Lotor was so afraid of how you would react to the news.  They were going to hand him over to his Father.  He didn’t know how he was going to survive.

*****************************************

The day approached and the Castle arrived at the agreed coordinates.  Lotor was helping you secure your armor, just as you had with his.  He kept touching you as much as he could, not knowing if each one would be the last.  You still were kind of fuzzy as to what the plan was going forward.  You were under the impression that both sides were there for a possible ceasefire.

Shiro arrived on the elevator with Hunk, Pidge and Lance.

“Come on, Lotor,” he said, with a frown.

“What does he mean, Lotor?” you asked, your face suddenly going pale.  “Are they turning you over to him?” you yelled.

“My love, please.  It is the only way to get the young Paladin her father back,” he said, trying to make you understand he had a plan without revealing it.

“NO!”  You jumped between the Paladins and Lotor, putting yourself in the way.  “He is my Prince and I am his guard and mate.  I will defend him!”  You crouched down, ready for them.  Lotor was proud and heartbroken at the same time.  You were such a fierce protector.  He knew his child would be in good hands without him.

He placed his hands on your waist, turning you from them to place a sweet kiss on your lips.

“My darling, never have I had a fiercer defender than you,” he said.  “ _Ver mestana vim, K’heles Honestra.”_

Lance and Hunk took ahold of your arms, restraining you, as Lotor was placed in handcuffs and led away, leaving you with the Yellow and Blue Paladins.

“Why would you let them do this?” you whispered to the Paladins, tears flowing down your cheeks.

“I suppose you should take heart in knowing that he’s not the prisoner who is being turned over to Zarkon.”  You heard the Princesses voice as Allura, and Pidge stepped out of the elevator.  “It’s you.”

***************************************************

Shiro and Lotor approached the hanger to get into the shuttle, only to find it was already gone.  They stopped cold.  Shiro jumped onto the com.

“Coran!  The shuttle’s gone!  What’s happening?” he snapped.

“It appears Allura has taken Lotor’s Promised as the prisoner for the exchange!” Coran exclaimed.

“What the hell…” Shiro thought quickly.  “We’ll have to take the Black Lion.  Pidge enabled cloaking devices on all of them.  We can get down there and be ready to intervene as necessary.”

He reached over and released Lotor’s handcuffs, noticing the look on his face.  He was beyond angry.  He was ready to murder those who took his mate to turn over to the witch.  Lotor knew his father didn’t want her, he wanted him.  But if Haggar could get you in the exchange, well, that was something else entirely.  This was now a rescue operation, not just a prisoner exchange, and he would burn the universe if anything happened to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galran translation:  
> K’heles Strahleh = my darling  
> vim tris bresh = you should have  
> saskrid k’hel rieh = woken me up  
> Ver mestana vim = I love you  
> K’heles Honestra = My mate


	43. The King Is Dead, Long Live The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each side has something the other wants, and Lotor has just about had enough of his father's interference. It's time to end things one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a canon heavy chapter! A lot of scenery and dialog from Season 5, Episode 2: Blood Duel. As always, if it looks familiar, it's not mine. Surprisingly, there is no Galran language here.

Lotor’s breathing picked up.  He was ready to explode.  You were gone and there wasn’t anything he could do to help you.  They were going to give you to his father, who would in turn give you to the witch.  The same witch who had been showing you exactly what she would do if she ever got her hands on you. 

Shiro stood in front of Lotor and placed both hands on his shoulders.

“I know you’re ready to fly out there and rescue her, but we need to think before we take off on a half-assed mission without a clear idea.”  Shiro roughly shook him to gain Lotor’s focus.

Lotor gritted his teeth and growled at him, but Shiro didn’t back down.  Lotor was known for being cool under pressure, but this was his mate.  He would literally die without her.

“That’s not going to help her,” Shiro snapped.  “We need to plan, and time is rapidly running out!”

Lotor blinked a few times, and took a deep breath, regaining his fragile composure.

“You-you’re right, Shiro.  My mind is racing in twenty directions right now, and none of them are going to help.  We need to get there before the witch can do any damage to my mate or my child.  She’s been so bold as to send others from the Empire to attack us directly, and we’ve only been able to escape through sheer luck.”  Lotor started off towards the Black Lion.

“Lotor, wait. I have an idea,” Shiro said, hurrying after him.  “You’re going to need a weapon.”

Without warning Lotor turned around, eyes narrowed in anger and his fangs were bared.

“Where is my sword!” he demanded.

“You aren’t getting your sword.  I have something better.”  Shiro said with a smile.  “Let’s see if you can actually use it first.”

Lotor cocked his head to one side, looking at him curiously with his jaw clenched, but following in a run when Shiro took off for the lion.

***********************************************

Your hands were bound in front of you and you had been gagged before you got to the docking bay.  Lance was apologetic as he followed Allura’s order and tied a cloth around your mouth so you wouldn’t scream for Lotor or Shiro.  They had left the isolation level minutes before you did, but the Princess and her group arrived first and had you rushed on board very quickly.  Hunk remained behind so he could monitor the situation with Coran and advise from an airborne perspective.

“I’m sorry, beautiful,” Lance said, softly.  “I have to follow orders.”

Tearfully, you looked up at him, eyes wide in fright.  His bottom lip quivered at your reaction.

“Princess, I don’t think this is right,” he said, looking over his shoulder.  “I mean, she hasn’t done anything to us, she is just…”

“She is Lotor’s mate and must have some high importance to the Galra,” she said, cutting him off.  “By giving her up in the exchange we’ll get Sam.  But just in case Zarkon double-crosses us we will still have Lotor and the Lions as backup.”

You continued to look at Lance, with a tear rolling down your cheek. 

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered, before standing up and walking away.

“Lance, it’s her life for my dad’s.  I’m not sorry,” Pidge said.  Matt stood next to his sister, nodding.

“She is one of Lotor’s personal guards, so it’s a fair trade,” Matt said, turning to look at Pidge.  “You don’t think they’ll actually hurt her, do you?”  He was starting to feel bad about your possible fate.

“I honestly don’t care, Matt,” Pidge said.  “Our father has been held captive by them for years.  It’s a miracle he’s still alive.  Aren’t you more worried about what could happen to him?”

“Oh, course I am,” he said, seeing his sister was getting angry at the situation.  He wrapped his arms around her head and placed a brotherly kiss on her forehead.  “I’ll sit with her if you want to go co-pilot for Lance.”

She forced her way out of his smothering grip and walked up to the captain’s chairs to man the controls.  Allura sat down next to Matt, directly across from you.  She crossed one leg over the other and sat watching you intently.

You realized you were being weak in their eyes and not at all behaving up to the level required to represent Prince Lotor, your liege and mate.  You sat up straight, tossed your hair back, and squared your shoulders, glaring right back at the Princess.  The unspoken challenge was filling the room with tense energy.

“You realize this is the only way,” she said to you.

You didn’t answer but you also didn’t shift your focus from looking her dead in the eyes.  You had dealt with her type before when you were working at the outpost.  Self-important, immature rulers who thought they were more important than the next soldier just because they had a title.

“You wouldn’t have wanted us to turn Lotor over to them, now would you?” she asked, waiting for your response.  You weren’t going to give her the satisfaction.  “You know they would kill him as soon as they got the chance, so really you’re saving his life.”

You kept your steely gaze on her without moving a muscle, except for the one in your cheek from gritting your teeth.

She looked up to the windows beyond Lance and Pidge and saw the planet surface coming up fast.  They maneuvered into the landing protocol and set the shuttle down lightly on the ground.  Allura looked at Matt.

“I want you to stay here with her.  When the time is right, I’ll call you to bring her out, understood?”

“Yes, Princess.”  Matt stood up and walked over to you.

Allura, Pidge and Lance climbed out of the craft and waited.

“Are you sure this is the place?” Lance asked.

“This is the place,” Allura answered.

“So, where’s Zarkon?” Pidge asked.

They all looked around, searching for any sign of the Galran shuttle.  Finally, Pidge looked up and spotted a shining purple object in the atmosphere.

“There!” she shouted and pointed at the approaching craft.  They all turned to look.

They stood in the dust field that the shuttle blasted up when it landed, their helmets blocking the debris from hitting their faces.

The outer doors opened, followed by the internal security doors, revealing Zarkon standing on the main deck, waiting for them.   The ramp to his shuttle extended and he walked down to the ground, facing them across an empty expanse of desert.

“Show me the prisoner!” he called over to them.

“Show us Commander Holt, first!” Allura replied.  There was activity on the main deck of the ship, while three female guards, all dressed in Lotor’s colors, pulled Sam Holt into view.

“Dad!” Pidge screamed, only to be held back by Lance, stopping her from running over to them.

“Now, where is Lotor?” Zarkon demanded.

The doors opened, revealing you and Matt standing on the other side.  Ezor’s eyes went wide.  She swallowed hard and glanced at Zethrid.  She returned her look for a second before focusing back on Zarkon.

“What is this?” Zarkon growled.  “Deceit!  You tried to trick me!  The deal is off!”  He turned to head back to the ship.  “You’ll never see the earthling again!”

“You never said you wanted Lotor. You said you wanted our most valuable prisoner. This is Lotor’s mate!” Allura called out, causing Zarkon to stop in his tracks and turn his head.  “She is his Promised.”  Zarkon faced them once more. 

“You are certain she is his Promised?” Zarkon asked.

“Yes.  It’s what he calls her,” Allura said.  “Send us Commander Holt.”

Zarkon started laughing darkly. 

“I will accept the new terms, Paladins.  You are fortunate I’m in a forgiving mood.”  Zarkon waved his hand back at the Generals.  “Release him.”

“Move,” Ezor said, prompting Commander Holt to move down the ramp and towards the Paladins.

Allura looked over at you and nodded.  You couldn’t make your feet move.  You knew you had to go, or they would carry you over.  You took a deep breath and started walking forward.

“Stay alert,” Allura said quietly.  “If Zarkon’s going to try something, now would be the time.”

You were frightened, trying to keep your wits together.  Looking forward you saw Ezor watching you very closely with eyes wide in concern.  And there he was.  Emperor Zarkon.  Right in front of you.  _‘This is my father-in-law’_ you thought, and almost snorted.  You and Sam passed by each other at the midway point, but you kept your eyes forward, knowing if you looked at him you would start to cry.

********************************************

Shiro was piloting the lion stealthily through Zarkon’s fleet that was hovering away from the planet’s upper atmosphere.  Lotor was sitting behind him, operating the cloaking device and maintaining the visual of what was going on down on the ground.  He could see the shuttle carrying you had landed, and the three Paladins were all watching Zarkon’s transport set down right across from them.

His heart nearly stopped when he saw you and the Green Paladin’s brother step out of the ship and down to the ground.

“Shiro, can we get down there any faster?” Lotor asked, eyes never leaving the monitor.  “The exchange is about to happen.”

“We’re going as fast as we can without making a sonic boom when we break the sound barrier,” Shiro replied.  “It would alert Zarkon faster than anything and we wouldn’t stand a chance getting her out of there.”

Lotor watched as you started across the field, but he didn’t see anyone coming from the other side.

“I think there’s a problem,” Lotor said.  “I can’t see the other prisoner.”

“On screen,” Shiro commanded.  He didn’t see anything, either.  “What do you think the explanation is?”

“It could be a holographic image.  The other person would _appear_ as if they were there.”

“Which would mean we discovered the double-cross,” Shiro said, accelerating the lion as much as he could.

Lotor could do nothing more but sit and watch as the Green Paladin launched herself towards her father.

*******************************************

You reached where Acxa was standing and took a place beside her, turning in time to see Pidge fall right through the hologram of her father.  Your eyes widened.  You had been tricked.

“No!  No!  We had a deal! Give me my father!” she screamed.

Sam was forced from the side of the landing shuttle and into view. 

“If you want this earthling returned alive, you will forfeit Voltron to me immediately!” Zarkon bellowed back at them.

“No.  No!  We have to get Dad!” Pidge yelled.

“Bring the Lions, now!” Zarkon demanded.

A loud rumbling sound erupted, followed by a lion’s roar.  The Black Lion appeared out of nowhere, landing between the ships, with Lotor standing in the mouth.  A sword-like weapon extended and knocked Zarkon back, skidding through the dirt.

Your heart stopped.  Lotor was here and he was going to fight his father.  Your breath caught and Acxa saw you getting panicked and she grabbed your arm, pulling you up the ramp.  Lotor saw you with his Generals and was able to breathe a little easier.  He knew they would try to protect you, in every way they could. 

Lotor jumped out of the Lion as the sword recoiled, collapsing into the Bayard.  Zarkon laughed.

“So, the time has come.  This ends today,” he said, threateningly, as the sword reformed into a purple iridescent new shape that was sleek and designed for battle.

Lotor and Zarkon squared off, both running towards each other as fast as they could.  Lotor launched himself in the air, swinging the sword down with all of his power, while Zarkon punched out with his fist, the connection causing a flash and explosive wave radiating outward. 

Ezor reached out for your arm and Acxa let you go, thinking Ezor was closer than she was.  You turned, grabbing Sam from a startled Zethrid and you pushed him out of the ship seconds before the doors were sealed.  Pidge, Allura, and Lance were already running to the shuttle to try to stop it only to have to catch him as the shuttle fired its thrusters and took off.

Pidge helped Sam up off the ground.

“Dad!  What happened?” she asked. 

“The other Prisoner, she grabbed me and pushed me out,” he said, looking up at the departing ship.

Everyone stopped and watched the ship leaving.

“She-she saved you?” Pidge said, hesitatingly.

“Yes.  Who was she?  She’s dressed like the others Zarkon had on the ship.”  Sam was genuinely curious about his savior.

“She’s, technically, Lotor’s wife,” Lance said.  “But it’s much more complicated.  Coran tried to explain but I didn’t follow.  Too difficult.”

Allura looked over to where Zarkon and Lotor were last seen.

Zarkon threw a punch, throwing Lotor backward with the force of it.  He skidded on the ground, only to launch himself back into the fight.

He spun just before reaching Zarkon and brought his blade down only to be blocked by him.  He tried another angle, which was again blocked and accompanied with a shower of sparks.  He tried again but Zarkon grabbed the blade and forced Lotor backwards on his heels, throwing a punch that Lotor rolled away from at the last second.  But that didn’t help him from the attack Zarkon launched by jumping at him, pounding the ground and creating an impact crater, the shockwave blowing Lotor backward like a doll.  But he had the sound mind to immediately jump out of the way of the boulders that were coming at him.  He was glad you were with his Generals because he could focus mostly on the battle in front of him.  Zarkon picked up a large slab of rock and heaved it at Lotor.  He saw it coming and timed the swing of his sword to slice it cleanly in half, turning it to rubble.

The sun became eclipsed and the world was plunged into shadow.  Zarkon turned to Lotor and growled.

“You want the throne?  Even with the power of the black Bayard, you’re too weak. You’ll always be weak.”  Lotor started feeling the anger surge inside of him but knew this was what his father had always done.  Tear him down.  Tell him he wasn’t strong enough to lead.  Make him fear that he was less than the others because he was partly Altean.

“You have Altean blood running through your veins, poisoning your very being.  Finally, my darkest shame can be wiped from the universe forever.”  Zarkon spat out his final words.

Lotor was so angry.  Everything in his life had culminated to this moment.  Now was his time to speak his mind.

“You speak to me of weakness?” Lotor growled.  “You’ve become nothing more than one of the witch’s monsters.  Does she control you as well?  Tell me, what does it feel like to grow weaker and weaker?  Does the memory of power haunt you?  Is that why you strive for Voltron so desperately?”  His voice was getting raspy with emotion and anger – a lifetime of being bullied.

“All see it clearly.  Without that lion, without this Bayard, you’re nothing.”  Lotor stood his ground, glaring at his father. 

The quintessence reserves on Zarkon’s shoulders emptied into his armor.

“You want to see my power?” Zarkon yelled out.  “The strength of the empire flows through my veins…,” the very rocks around Zarkon started to levitate as his suit glowed with the purple lights of that quintessence, “…and you will feel its wrath!”  Purple lightning showered down around him.  For a second, Lotor had to stop and catch his breath, but then he reset his fighting stance, determined in the face of his father, of his enemy.

As Zarkon charged him, Lotor changed the Bayard back to the retractable sword and swung it, missing Zarkon who had swung around him, kicking up a dust cloud to obscure his location, only to fling himself through it, catching Lotor by surprise and kicking him across the plain.  Lotor rolled to a stop and got to his hands and knees, trying to get up but it was slower than he liked.  The Bayard had returned to the purple sword form.  Zarkon was already attacking again by the time he got to his feet.  He was up and swung the sword around, but Zarkon kicked out and blocked the strike.

Lotor jumped into the air, flipping and bringing his weapon down at Zarkon's head with two hands.   Zarkon not only blocked the blow, he grabbed the sword and tossed Lotor across the plains, yet again.  As Lotor landed he realized he didn’t have the weapon, only to see Zarkon swiftly descending to his position.  He gasped in a bit of panic.  What the hell could he do now?  He needed that Bayard.

*********************************************************************************

You were on the ship with the girls.  Ezor threw herself at you, ripping off the gag.

“Ohmigosh!  Cupcake!  I’ve missed you so much!!!”  She was hugging you tightly.

“I’ve missed you, too, Ezor,” you said.

Zethrid was piloting the shuttle, letting Acxa come over to you.

“We have a plan in place, but it’s going to be tricky.  I must deliver you to Central Command where Haggar is waiting for you.”

You went pale.  The witch.  You had momentarily forgotten her in all of the confusion.  Ezor was looking at you solemnly.

“If we don’t, we’ll all be executed.  We don’t have a choice,” she said, sadly.

“It’s alright, Ezor.  I know you don’t.”  You nodded at her and gave her a small smile.

“We’ll do our best to get you out of there as soon as we can, and since we know you can pilot the smaller ships, we should be able to get you out of there.  Lotor will know you’re coming.”  Acxa pulled up her data screen from her wrist and cleared her throat.

“Come in, Central Command.  This is Acxa with a message for the High Priestess.”

The screen flickered to life.  Your breath froze in your lungs.  It was the witch.

“Mission accomplished, Empress.  We have Lotor’s Mate,” she said.

“Good,” the witch purred out.  “Do you have the other prisoner?  Or the Lions?” she asked.

“No, but Lord Zarkon is fighting Prince Lotor now,” Acxa stated.  “It’s only a matter of time.”

“Return to me immediately.  Vrepit Sa.”  The screen went dark.

You chuckled under your breath, only to turn and see Ezor doing the same thing.  You both burst into peals of laughter.

“Gods save me, just like children,” she said, as she turned to walk back to her station.  You felt the first bit of hope you’ve had all day. 

**********************************************

Sam, Allura, Pidge, Matt and Lance all returned to the shuttle.  Shiro was there waiting for them with an angry look on his face.

“I can’t believe you did that,” he said, admonishing them all.

“It was for the greater good,” Allura said, defensively.

“Like hell it was,” Shiro said.  “Didn’t you hear anything Coran said about the mating practice?  Lotor will go mad without her and we would not be able to contain him.  He would die as a lunatic.”

“Surely it’s not that bad, Shiro,” she said.

“That’s enough.  You’ll have a session when we return with Kolivan.  If you don’t believe your own advisor, perhaps you need a session with someone a little more convincing.”

“By the way,” Lance said, “where is Lotor?”

***************************************************

Zarkon threw a massive punch, launching Lotor into a rocky peak, which he knocked off as he landed on it.  Zarkon emptied his last dose of Quintessence only to have Lotor jump into the air and come down with his sword, delivering a final blow.  Quintessence was floating everywhere and Lotor’s sword dripped with his father’s blood.  Well, it appeared to be a final blow.  Zarkon staggered and threw himself at Lotor.  Lotor slammed into the rocky wall and collapsed to the ground.  The Bayard was across the plain and Zarkon picked it up.

“Your fleet has been destroyed up there, by the Lions.  It’s over,” Lotor gasped.

“It’s over for you,” Zarkon threatened.  He aimed the Bayard at Lotor only to be nearly shot by a blast from the lions.  Zarkon turned, ready to fire the power of the Bayard on them.  Lotor saw his opening.

“No!” he shouted and picked up a large metal fragment, firing his blasters in his armor and flying at Zarkon, skewering him just as the weapon was firing.  Zarkon screamed and his breathing stopped.  Lotor stood over his father’s dead body and the sun came out above him.  It was over.  He looked up in the direction he had last seen the shuttle.  Now he had a new mission.  He was going to find you, if it took his last breath.

The Lions landed near him and the Paladins all climbed out, walking over to the fallen body of the Emperor.

“Lotor,” Shiro said, walking over to him.  “Are you going to be ok?”

Lotor looked at him and nodded, only to see the Princess standing a distance behind.  He gave her a look of pure hatred.

“If anything happens to her or our child, I will hold you directly responsible, Princess,” he said quietly and with more than a hint of a dangerous threat.

Everyone’s faces fell.

“She’s pregnant?” Lance called out.  The Princess closed her eyes and hung her head.

“Oh, no,” she said.  “I didn’t know, I’m so sorry.  I didn’t know.”

“Now you do.  And now you can help me get her back,” Lotor said, marching to the Black Lion.  “Move.  We don’t have a second to lose.”


	44. "Hell is Empty And All The Devils Are Here" (Shakespeare)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have been taken to the witch, and Lotor has a conversation with the Paladins regarding what the future holds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of Canon here from Season 5, Episode 3: Postmortum. If you recognize it, it's not mine. Also there is minimal Galra here, but nothing you haven't seen before. The Text Boxes are active.

You were sitting with Ezor on the shuttle.  She had removed your handcuffs and was telling you everything that had happened.  Apparently, it was part of Lotor’s overall plan to have Acxa stun you both back on Daibazaal.  Both she and Zethrid needed to have nothing in their memories for the witch to investigate, which she did as soon as they landed and left the Sincline ship.  Zarkon also had the ship immediately scanned for bugs or bombs and started to inspect the ship to learn more about what Lotor had built.

You told her about how you had been given a shared cell in the isolation space because of a sympathetic Galran influence at the Castle, and how Lotor picked up the scent of one of his people the minute they were on board.  Also, how you learned about Coran being there with Zarkon and Alfor back in the early days, so he knew all about the culture of the Promise ceremony and the mating.

“I was really surprised when the bay door opened and you were standing there,” Ezor said.

“Yeah, apparently the Princess believes that I was a better trade for Mr. Holt than Lotor,” you said. 

“Hmmm,” Ezor thought for a second.  “Do you think she has a thing for Lotor?  It wouldn’t be the first time that’s happened.  He used to have a ton of admirers.”

“I don’t know.  She’s pretty hostile against all things Galra, so it’s hard to say for sure.  But I know she definitely doesn’t like me.”  You leaned back, resting your head against the seat and looking through the port windows at the sky turning from that lovely blue to a darker, inky black showing the stars twinkling brightly.  Your thoughts started to turn over the idea that the Princess was thinking about Lotor in a different manner and it made your blood boil.  What if?  No.  It couldn’t be.

“What if she decided to trade me just to get me out of her way?” you asked, not expecting an answer.

“Lotor will be true to you.  He loves you so much.  He’s a changed man ever since you came into the picture, and it’s all for the good,” Ezor said, trying to comfort you.  “Believe me, he won’t give her what she wants.  Especially after she did this to you?  She’ll be lucky if he even wants to be in the same galaxy with her again.”

“Ezor,” Acxa said, “we’re going to have to secure her again.  We’re approaching the battle cruiser.”

“Aww,” Ezor said, like a child who was told it was time to go home after being on a playground all day.

“Ezor, honey,” Zethrid said,” it’s for all of our protections.  We can’t slip up here.”

“I know.  I wish we could turn the ship around and go back to Lotor.  I miss the old days.”  She sighed and gently put the handcuffs back on you.    

“Me, too” Acxa said.  “But just think.  Zarkon is dead and everything at Central Command as well as every Galra location will be in an uproar.  There will be a calling to the Kral Zera in a few days.”

“What’s the Kral Zera?” you asked.

“Do you remember when you went to Feyiv?” Acxa asked.

“Yes, we saw the Archivist there,” you answered.

“Well, there’s a competition there that takes place to name the next Emperor of the Galra.  Every eligible Galra warrior will be there to try to win the challenges and light the beacon.”  Acxa was trying to condense it for you.  They didn’t have much time.

“As soon as the beacon is lit by the one who managed to survive, that person is instantly recognized as the new Emperor.  There hasn’t been one for over 10,000 years when Zarkon lit the last one.”  Ezor said. 

“How long until they do this?” you asked.  “I know Lotor will want to be there.”

“It will be a few days.  Unfortunately, Lotor might not go because of you being held here.  Rescuing you will be his first priority.” Acxa said.

“Please, give me your data pad and hail the Castle of Lions,” you asked.

Acxa pulled up the video screen and the communication line was opened.  She saw Coran, Hunk, and Lance all there, looking at the screen.

“Oh gosh!  It’s you!” Coran yelled out.

“Hey Beautiful!” Lance said.  “You have no idea how relieved we are to see you.”

“This is an emergency.  Please get a message to Lotor.  I only have seconds.  Tell him he must go to the Kral Zera.  I’ll try to hold my own here, but for his sake he needs to be there.  Don’t let me be a distraction.”  You spoke quickly, trying to relay the urgency.  You didn’t notice the doors on the main floor behind Coran were opening to reveal Shiro and Lotor coming through.

“I mean it,” you voice rang through the room.  “Lotor must be at the Kral Zera.  Don’t let him come after me!”  Lotor’s eyes immediately went to the screen.

“ _K’heles Honestra!_ ” he said, rushing over to them.

“ _Ren'villes, K’heles Mestana,”_ you answered with a small smile.  “I’m fine and I have these amazing ladies to help me.  Please.  Do as I say.  You need to be at the Kral Zera.  Don’t let Sendak or anyone else take over the throne.  We will be running for the rest of our lives if that happens.”

“Cut the feed,” Acxa ordered.  Your eyes widened but you did as she commanded.  Lotor cried out as the screen went dark.

*******************************************

Lotor was standing there, his hand against the empty screen where your face had been only seconds before.  He was in complete anguish battling with himself over what you said.  No, he forced a wretched grin on his face.  You had _ordered_ him to go to the Kral Zera.  What a fierce Princess you are.  And, of course, he thought, you were right.  He had to go.  Everything would hinge on him being there.  The safety and wellbeing of his family was first and foremost in his mind.

The doors to the bridge opened and Princess Allura, Pidge, and Matt entered.  Lotor’s eyes narrowed at their approach. He was almost loathe to reveal anything to them but they did make up part of Voltron and he knew he would need their help in the future.

She stopped and looked at Lotor, her eyes appeared sorrowful and guilty.  “ _Good.  She should feel terrible,”_ he thought.   He turned away from the screens and looked at Shiro.

“Now that everyone’s here,” Shiro said, “…tell us what’s going on, Lotor.”

“The death of my father has created a power vacuum within the Galra Empire,” Lotor explained.  “The most formidable leaders will gather for what is called the Kral Zera sometime in the next two days to decide who will take the throne.  We must be there.”

Lance looked skeptical.

“So, you want us to fly you into the middle of a meeting with all of the most powerful Galra leaders?”

“Lotor, we appreciate all that you’ve sacrificed,” Allura said, “but this sounds far too dangerous.”

“Is that so, Princess?” Lotor asked with a sneer.  “My sacrifices aside, including those made by ones I love, you have no idea just how quickly the danger will come to you if one of these factions win the throne and come for you.  Those Lions don’t make you immortal.”

“We’ve been in more dangerous situations with much less to gain,” Shiro said.  “Putting Lotor on the Galra throne is what we’ve been discussing.”

Pidge stepped forward.  Lotor held himself back from growling at her.

“Yeah,” she said, “But no one told us that would mean flying into a war zone.”

Allura nodded.

“We can’t plan an operation this important so quickly,” Allura said, crossing her arms.

Shiro looked at her with a little bit of frustration.

“We don’t have a choice,” he said, shortly.

Lance ran his hand through his hair.

“I’m with Allura,” he said.  “We need time to think this over.”

“Lance, this is not your call,” Shiro snapped.  “Allura, the coalition wouldn’t be where it is right now without Lotor.  We need to listen to him.”

“Well, I’m with Allura, too,” Pidge said.  “This is too dangerous to pull off at the last minute.”

“This isn’t a vote,” Shiro said.  “I’m the leader of Voltron, I’m making this decision."

“Like when you armed Lotor with your Bayard without consulting the rest of us?” Allura said, getting angry and taking a step towards him.

“That’s right.  Making that decision resulted in the removal of Zarkon," Shiro said, his voice sounding angry.

“You put the entire operation in jeopardy,” she said.  Lotor couldn’t disagree more. 

“I put an end to Zarkon’s reign,” Shiro yelled.  “Now is the time to finish the job.”

“Shiro,” Lance said, stepping in between the Princess and Shiro, “we’re all on the same side here.”

Shiro turned, glaring at him.

“I told you to stay out of this.”

“While you all waste time squabbling,” Lotor said, sounding irritated, “sinister forces are conspiring to fill the Galra power void.  If I do not return to claim the throne, there is no telling who will.”

Shiro nodded.

“Good, then it’s settled.”

Pidge shook her head.

“How does that make it settled?” she argued.

“Our hands are tied,” Shiro said, looking at Lotor.  “The Kral Zera is happening.  If we want to stop the Galra, we need to put Lotor on the throne, immediately.”

Unfortunately, nobody knew that Haggar was using Shiro to spy on the situation just then.  His arm, courtesy of her Druids, allowed her to see what he did based on the magic she used when the arm was created.  She frowned.  Lotor could not be permitted to take the throne.  He had already proved he was inept at ruling the Empire on multiple occasions.  She would need someone stronger.  Someone who didn’t let their feelings interfere.  She had a mission for Lotor’s former Generals as soon as they returned from their mission with Lotor’s Mate as their prisoner.   They would set out immediately and she would take some time to get to know the current Princess of the Galra Empire a little better.  She returned to watching the scene with the Paladins.

“Thank you, Shiro,” Lotor said.  “I truly appreciate the faith you have in me.”

“It appears he might be the only one,” Allura said.  “There is no way we can take you there.  It’s a suicide mission.”

“That is the end of this discussion,” Shiro yelled.

Coran knew he needed to dissipate the tension.

“Uh, Prince Lotor?” Coran said, causing Lotor to turn to look at him.  “We would like to offer you a Royal Suite to stay in going forward.  You don’t have to remain in the isolation space, unless you choose to.”

“I believe that would be preferable,” Lotor said, offering him a gracious smile.  “If it isn’t too much trouble, I’d very much like to go there as soon as possible.  I need some time to be alone right now.”  He had so much on his mind to deal with.  The fact that his father died by his own hand, that you had been captured, the Kral Zera, the possibility the Paladins would not be delivering him to Feyiv, just so much to deal with.  He very much wanted to get back to his personal wine collection on his shuttle, but Thulia had it for safekeeping until they could return to Dolus.  He would have to make do with whatever the suite here held.

“Please, follow me, Sire.  I’ll help you get settled,” Coran said, leading the way.

Lotor gave Shiro a slight bow.

“Thank you again, Paladin Shiro.  I appreciate your assistance.  Once I have had some time to rest, I believe I would like to meet with you to discuss what to do about getting my mate back safely.”  He turned and followed Coran down to one of the Royal Suites. 

“My deepest thanks, Coran,” Lotor said, placing his hand on Coran’s shoulder.

“Rest well, sire,” Coran said, walking away.  Lotor entered the suite, not even turning on a light, finding a large bed against the wall opposite from the door. He pulled off his boots, and removed his armor, leaving only his body suit on.  He made sure the door was locked before falling into the bed. He grabbed a pillow, curled up into a ball, and let the tears go that he had been holding back all afternoon.

************************************************

The shuttle docked with the Battle Cruiser and everyone stood up to leave.

“Cupcake, don’t worry.  We’ll be here as much as we can to protect you.”  Ezor took your arm.

“Don’t jeopardize your safety for me,” you said.  “As your Princess, that is an order.”  You winked at her.

She tried to smile. 

“If anything were to happen to you, Lotor would be destroyed.”

“We’ll just have to see what happens,” you said, attempting to reassure her.  “Please, try not to worry.  I don’t want you to give yourself away.”

The ramp lowered and Acxa took your other arm, leading you down to the main level of the ship.  One of Haggar’s druids was there to meet you, along with a small contingent of soldiers.

“Empress Haggar would like to see you.  You are to give us the prisoner for processing.”  The Druid reached out its hand.  Immediately, you felt a pressure in the scar across your abdomen and your knees buckled.

Several of the soldiers picked you up and carried you away from them.  You didn’t look back.  They had to keep themselves safe and you couldn’t let on that you knew they were all working with Lotor.  It would cost them their lives.

Ezor, Zethrid, and Acxa approached Haggar’s meeting space.  The door opened and she was waiting for them. 

“You’ve done well in collecting the prisoner.  The results were not expected, but I am pleased with your success,” Haggar said.

“Thank you, High Priestess,” Acxa said.

“Until a new leader steps in, the Galra Empire weakens by the moment.”  Haggar said, thoughtfully.

“Are you planning to seize power?” Zethrid asked.

“No.  The Empire will only accept a ruler with Galra blood.  It needs a natural born leader, with an iron will to match his iron fist.  Bring him to me and I will pardon your past misdeeds.”  Haggar’s offer was not really an offer.  It was an order.

Acxa bowed her head.

“Yes, Empress,” Acxa said.  “When do you want us to depart on our search?”

“Immediately,” Haggar growled out.

*****************************************************

The soldiers took you to a small holding cell and locked you inside.

You refused to panic.  Instead you immediately started looking for a weakness, a way out.  There had to be a way.  With these ships there was always a way, even if it didn’t look evident at the outset.

Your fingers felt along the seams of the panels that lined the wall.  You knew you could do this.  You had to escape.  You had to get out of here before the witch sent for you.  You were partway through one of the walls when you heard footsteps rushing to your door.  It was Ezor.

“We’re being sent on a mission starting now,” she whispered.  “We won’t be here to help you.  Oh, damn, Cupcake!  It’s not fair!”

“Ezor.  Go.  We’ll see each other soon.  Don’t risk yourselves for me.  I’ll find a way to get back to Lotor.”

“Someone’s coming!  Please, stay safe!”  Ezor vanished just as Haggar came around the corner, flanked by two druids.

“Welcome, _Eskindrisha,”_ Haggar growled out.  “I’m so glad to see you again.  We have a lot to discuss.”

The door was opened, and the Druids entered, grabbing your arms and holding them behind you.  Haggar entered and immediately put her hands on your abdomen, her lips splitting into a large and twisted smile.

“Well, well.  It is true.”  Her eyes lit up with a golden glow.  “You are carrying my son’s heir.”

She released you and turned away.

“Bring her to my chambers.  I have plans for her.”  Haggar walked away, leaving you to your darkest fears as the Druids dragged you down the corridor after her.

*******************************************

Allura paused outside of the room Coran had designated as Lotor’s.  She felt so conflicted about what had happened that day.  Finding out about his mate being pregnant, well, it felt like a knife to her chest.  She couldn’t explain what was happening.  She had never felt like this before for anyone.  Something about him was calling to her and she couldn’t ignore it.  Unfortunately, he was so angry with her right now, she didn’t expect he would even engage in conversation with her.

Maybe it was time to learn more about the Galra mating practices.  It was too difficult to believe the nonsense that Lotor would die without you.  Surely that couldn’t be true.  She walked away, heading back to the bridge to initiate a conversation with Kolivan. 

********************************************

You were taken into what looked like a laboratory.  The Druids picked you up and placed you on a hard table in the center of the room, strapping you down by your wrists and ankles.  You wanted to fight but you knew that would just get you knocked unconscious.  You wanted to be awake so you could catalog everything she did to you, if only to report it back to Lotor.

Haggar approached your side. 

“I have many questions for you, child.  You won’t even have to speak for me to get them, but I recommend you do.  It can be much more painful for me to do it my way.”  She smirked.

“Are you my son’s Promised Mate?” she asked.

You glared at her, but you opened your mouth anyway.

“Yes.”

“Are you pregnant?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“You have been healed with Quintessence in the past, haven’t you?”

“Yes, by your own Druids,” you confirmed.

“Are you human,” she wondered, “or are you something more?”

“I don’t know who my parents were, but it has been assumed I am completely human.” You had never once thought about it.  What if you were not only human, after all?

Haggar pulled out a small pouch and dumped the contents on the table next to you.  You saw a variety of needles and vials filled with colorful liquids.

“I think it’s time to discover more about you than words can tell…” 

She picked up a small knife, slicing your body suit across your stomach and baring your skin.  You shivered at the cold air that seemed to soak into your flesh as she placed a hand on you, feeling the life within you.  She closed her eyes.

“Ahh, more than one…”

You lifted your head in shock.  What did she say?

But then she was drawing up a purple glowing liquid in one of the larger syringes and she advanced on you…

You felt the needle pierce your skin, the burning of the liquid entering your body as you broke out into a sweat.  You were not going to give her the satisfaction of screaming, but you lost your battle to stay conscious as the world slipped away and faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galran Translation:  
> K’heles Honestra = my mate  
> Ren'villes, K’heles Mestana = hello, my love  
> Eskindrisha = Princess


	45. Run, Run, As Fast As You Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were not going to be held prisoner one moment longer than you had to. You needed to get back to Lotor no matter how dangerous it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has new Galran in it, Text boxes in play. Galran translation in the end notes. As always, thanks for keeping up with me on the journey!

__

You woke up in a darkened room, confused about where you were.  Slowly blinking your eyes, you adjusted to the lack of light, trying to remember anything that happened.  Unfortunately, there was nothing after you saw her push the purple fluid from the syringe into your hip.  You stretched out your arms, realizing you were on some sort of bed.  It was soft and you were under a warm blanket.  It was strange, all things considered.  You were a prisoner of the witch.  Why were you in a comfortable cell?  The Paladins hadn’t even been that considerate until Lotor had asked for pillows for you. 

Lotor.  Your heart beat hard in your chest, hearing his laugh in your thoughts.  Visualizing his exquisite form as he reached for you, almost feeling his lips along your cheek giving you sweet kisses, you couldn’t stop your mind from playing the vivid images.  You were so afraid for him and what he would do.  You prayed he did the right thing and went to the Kral Zera, taking his place as Emperor.  It would be the only way to protect the Universe from a Galra warlord, but it would also be a very difficult path to take.  Millennia had passed and the Galra were known to have a violent culture as a war-faring race.  You knew that was only partially accurate, but it was the face they presented to the rest of the universe, so it was accepted as fact.

The door opened, flooding the space with light and you immediately turned your head away from it.  The brightness felt amplified somehow, and you couldn’t bear it.

“Hello _Quanrisa.”_  Your body froze. 

“La…” your voice gave out, trying to call her name.

“You haven’t forgotten me, I see.”  Commander Ladnok had entered the room and was standing across from you.  The door closed and you were able to see why she stopped.  Your space was an actual cell with bars that kept you secure, but it was more than a regular cell.  The bedding alone was proof of that.

“How are you recovering?” she asked, quietly.

You rolled over onto your side in the bed and pulled your knees up to your chest, hugging them against you.  You didn’t want to talk to her.

“ _Astrelik, lalyir er K’hel,”_ she implored.  _“Ver w’sle kappen vim ques b’mlir.”_

You remained still, not responding to her pleas, even though you could tell she was being truthful.  Ladnok never could lie to you.  It was her one weakness.  Still, you were sure she had been sent to try to get any information from you that she could.

” _Astrelik, K’heles Xanmestanik,”_ she implored you.

“ _Vim remnas lis pernik er b’lel k’hel shleh."_ you said, sitting up and giving her a look filled with pure venom. " _Ver taresh er Eskandrish Lotor,”_

“ _Ver Eplareh v’nik cor ilmesh ivneche rieh,”_ she said.

“ _Ryeh, vimst pavir.  Elh pavir lis Galreshki nexa,”_ you snapped.  She glared at you as you climbed out of the bed, standing in front of her in your shredded armor.  _“Ver te vims Eskandrisha ysleh xanden Lotor’s Harzlehnik ke ver zryvik vim rask eh k’heles ulrishka.”_

You crossed your arms and gave her a dirty look, waiting for her to do as you commanded.  Ladnok smiled at you with a predatory look.

“ _Vim dest ryeh Eskandrisha eh Dinrach, ke cansese lis Kral Zera jelnia ver wisaq Lotor jadnaz a k’hel zelmach, Verse Anstrah vim ve owshak astish. De casik ulach.”  _She stood up and returned your glare before she left the room.  You felt pain run through your body. 

You fell back on the bed, putting your hand on your abdomen.  You were afraid of what Haggar had done to you and your child.  No, your children.  You remembered what the witch had said.  “ _More than one.”_ You were back off the bed, pacing the room and looking down at the remnants of your suit.  Your body suit had been cut across your stomach, your right inner thigh, and your left arm near your elbow.  You noticed a small puncture wound on your arm and stopped to look closer at the other places.  You saw that each location the suit had been cut also had a puncture wound. 

Now, you were going to have to get a new uniform.  It’s too bad Ezor was on a new mission for the witch.  She could get one for you.

The door opened again, and you found yourself facing Haggar and two druids.  You stopped walking and turned to face her, hands on your hips.

“What do you want,” you demanded.

“I have come to make you an offer,” she stated.

“I don’t want any part of anything you would offer me,” you said, looking at her and not backing down.

“Even the chance to match Prince Lotor in age?”  She smiled, feeling your reaction.  “You know, as his Promised, he will fall apart when you die.”

“I know that,” you acknowledged, “it’s been discussed.”

“I can offer you the chance to be ageless.  To remain by his side until death comes for you both.  Watching hundreds of years pass, watching your children grow, seeing the Empire flourish under his guidance.”  You were actively considering it.  She felt the indecision rolling off of you in waves.

“No.  I won’t corrupt myself,” you refused.

“Not even for him?  Your love?  Your Promised?”  She turned away as if to leave.  “How pathetic.  He would burn worlds for you, but you won’t even allow yourself to consider hearing what I can do for you, allowing yourself to be with him for all time.”

She walked out of the cell and the door slammed shut behind her, leaving you scared and confused.  You were being offered the chance to stay with the most beautiful person you had ever known.  But it was more than that.  You knew he would go mad after losing you to the fragility of being human with the short life span you had.

You sat down on the bed.  You had a lot to consider.  However, you knew that it wasn’t going to be that simple.  You wondered just what she would want in return for such a valuable gift. 

You curled up on the bed, wrapping yourself around one of the pillows and slowly drifted off to sleep.  Little did you know that hundreds of light years away Lotor was sleeping in exactly the same position.

You felt the pillow being removed for your grasp, but you didn’t feel threatened.  You could smell it was Lotor because of the cinnamon scent that was delightfully him.  You smiled in your sleep, the sensation of his arms slinking around your waist, and pulling you close to him felt like coming home.  

_He sighed, his fingers caressing your back.  He leaned down to you, placing a kiss on your forehead as he felt you snuggling against his chest._

You would have sworn this was real, but you kind of remember falling asleep in the witch’s cell.  You gave up trying to figure out the unimportant details.  You felt his breath in your hair, the tips of his fingers dancing along your lower back, and you shivered.

_He felt your body react to his touch with a shiver that raced down your spine.  You placed a kiss on his chest, and he took in a deep breath, vocalizing his pleasure as he exhaled. “Strahleh…,” _

You heard his voice; the vibration of his tone ran though you. “My love,” you responded…

_He took one hand from your back and brought his fingertips to your chin, raising it up and gently kissing you._

You opened your mouth, touching your tongue to his lips and he instantly allowed you in. 

_His kiss deepened and he started taking your mouth in ravenous and passion-filled attacks, slipping his fingers through your hair._

You slid your hands up to his face, trailing your fingertips around his ears, slightly pinching the earlobe and tracing the edges which caused him to moan.  He ceased his lower back massage, moving his hand he grasped your hip roughly and pulled you against him, causing you to exhale with the impact.

_He felt himself moving but it wasn’t how he wanted.  He wanted to stroke up your back, letting his fingers convey his feelings for you.  He was powerless to stop as he pushed you underneath him.  He pulled back from the kiss and looked at you with his eyes on fire._

You laid on your back under him as he straddled your hips.  He looked at you, placing a hand on your abdomen and sliding his fingers up to your neck before he grasped it tightly, cutting your air supply.

“Lotor…” you choked out.

_“You know, you being taken in my place made things much easier.  It allows me to be with Allura, instead of you.  You know, it makes more sense.  She and I are much more compatible.”  Lotor couldn’t believe what he heard himself saying.  That was so far from the truth.  He wanted to scream out that it was all lies, and to remove his hands from your throat.  What was he doing?  He tried to force his hands to stop, but they wouldn’t let go.  In fact, they simply squeezed tighter._

“Please – don’t,” you squeaked out, as the world started fading to black but not before you felt him reach down to your belly.  His fingers were circling around where the baby would be beneath him.

_“I’ll have to make sure to end this little pregnancy game, as well.  I couldn’t very well start a new life with my true love if I knew you were out there with a child bearing my name.”_

The last thing you remember before the world disappeared was watching him pull back his fist and letting it fly towards your belly.

*********************************************

Lotor screamed as he flew up out of the bed.  He was so disgusted and terrified by his actions in the dream.  Not only did he strike you and possibly end the life of his child, he also was choking the life out of you.  The worst thing about it was how he declared his love for the Altean Princess.  He could only imagine what you would have felt if you had heard him.  But this dream had been different.  He _felt_ your touch, your kiss.  It was fully sensory and not merely imagery.  The only explanation had to be that you felt it, too.

He fell to his knees.  You would be remembering this.  You would be hearing his voice deny you.  You would have felt his multiple punches to your stomach.  Reliving his ultimate betrayal.

He let out a loud scream, sinking his head into his chest, his hair falling down around his face and shoulders.  He needed to do something about that witch.

A knock at the door pulled him out of his darkness.  He climbed up off the floor and crossed the room to open the door.

“Lotor, are you ok?” It was Shiro.  He looked worried. 

“Yes, I’ll be alright.  It was a nightmare.  I apologize if I disturbed anyone.” Lotor ran his hand over his face. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Shiro asked.

“No, I truly do not.”  Lotor was ready to go board a ship and try to rescue you himself. 

“Maybe a good drink will help calm your nerves,” Shiro said.  “I have questions for you regarding the Kral Zera and, even better, I have an idea of something that might help you. C’mon…”

Lotor left the room and followed Shiro down to the kitchens.  Although he very much doubted this castle held anything he would consider ‘a good drink,’ he figured he would need any trick the earthling would offer to help him.  Besides, the last time Shiro offered help he ended up with the Black Lion’s bayard.

********************************************

You were fully awake, lying in the bed after the nightmare you’d had.  While you knew it was unfathomable that Lotor would ever do anything like that, it was unbelievably real.  It was time for you to get off this ship.  You looked around at how the room was constructed.  There had to be a structural weakness, you only needed to find it.  You pulled yourself up and out of bed, prowling around the room and placing your hands against the walls in random places, feeling out the construction of the cell.

The door opened and two guards entered. 

“You are to come with us,” they ordered.  You nodded and walked to the center of the room, waiting for them to open the door.  You looked them up and down, counting weapons and trying to determine if you could actually get past them.

They entered the cell, securing your hands in front of you, and pushed you towards the hall.  You stumbled forward and nearly fell at the force they exerted.  They approached and you made a split-second decision.  But you needed to wait, hold, countdown from three, two, one…

You spun and pulled one of the guard’s blasters from the holster, firing upon them both and they dropped to the ground. You managed to get one of their hands up to the restraints to press the locking mechanism and release you.  You ran towards the door and realized you couldn’t leave as you were.  You quickly scanned them both.  Perhaps one of them wouldn’t mind your borrowing his armor.  You selected the shortest and pulled the armor off.  You knew you could be discovered at any minute so your fingers flew as quickly as they could, getting your own armor off and replacing it with Zarkon’s colors.  It felt disgusting, but at least it was passable.

You holstered the blaster and peeked out into the hall, sneaking out when the coast was clear.  It was difficult to blend in, based on your height, but it might buy you all the time you needed.  You walked as quickly as you could trying to find the ship’s bay so you could launch one of the personal fighters and fly back to the castle.  Well, at least you hoped that would be the case.

You kept ducking in and out of rooms as you worked your way through the ship.  You knew you were getting close to the ships by the way things smelled.  The fuel had a different scent and it was becoming very strong.  You were hiding inside a storage room when suddenly the alarm system sounded.  Damn.  They discovered you were missing.  Now you had no choice but to hurry.  You bolted out of the room and ran as fast as you could towards the direction where you believed the ships were docked. 

You skidded around the corner.  Yes!  There they were!  You picked the closest fighter and headed for it.  The soldiers all around you were starting to figure things out.  You must be the reason for the alert, and they all came after you.  You jumped up the ladder to the ship and, remembering the launch sequence from the simulators, you punched in the codes only to have the ship remain lifeless.

You began to panic now.  The soldiers were nearly to you and this ship wasn’t going anywhere. You kept entering in sequence codes, praying to any god out there that this ship would respond.  You heard someone climbing up the ladder, then trying to open the hatch when…

Yes!  The console came to life!  You felt the ship lift and hover, just in time for you to activate the weapons system and fire at the main bay doors, blowing them wide open.  You looked around at the chaos you had caused, only to have your heart stop.  The witch was at the main entry door surrounded by four druids.  You needed to leave.  Now.

You gently pulled back on the thrusters and felt the ship respond satisfactorily.  Good.  It was time to go.  You yanked the control backwards and it fired the main thruster, rocketing you out of the hole you’d blasted in the hull.  You were free of the battle cruiser.  But now you had to outrun the entire fleet.  By yourself.  In a one-manned fighter.  The only thing you had going for you was you were worth far more alive to the witch than dead.  She wanted you to keep a hold over Lotor.  They would try to incapacitate you but not destroy.  The first blasts came quickly as the squadrons gave chase.  You began to try flying evasively, dodging their lasers while you looked for the hyper speed module. 

You saw the battle cruiser begin to turn.  If they matched you in speed, you would be done for.  You desperately kept trying to find the proper sequence when the thrusters let out a high-pitched whine and the stars became streaks.  You had found it.  Now you needed to hail the Castle.  You would need their location.

“Come in, Castle of Lions, Coran, Shiro, anyone.”

“This is the Castle of Lions,” answered a voice.  The last voice you wanted to hear.  Princess Allura.

“Where is Lotor?  I’ve escaped the Galra ship and am currently trying to find you.  Please send me the coordinates,” you asked.

“I don’t think I can do that,” Allura responded.

“What?  Why?!”  you shouted.

“You are currently leading a fleet of enemy ships towards us,” Allura said.  “We can’t have you acting as a guide to them.  Besides, are you not their Princess?  Won’t they answer to you if you order them to call off the attack?”

“It’s not that simple,” you snapped.  “Lotor is currently public enemy number one, especially since he took down Zarkon.  Until the Kral Zera, he will continue to be hunted.  Because I am his Promised it makes me a target, just like him.  Please!  Princess!  I need your coordinates!” You were begging her.  You needed to escape before the witch caught up with you.

“ _K’heles Strahleh?”_  You heard Lotor in the background. 

Shiro and Lotor were returning to the royal suites when they passed the bridge and heard part of the conversation between you and Allura.  They raced to the communications screen, Lotor sending a death glare at Allura as he passed.  He had heard her refuse to give the coordinates.  His patience was just about ended with her.

“I have the data” Shiro called out.  “I’m locked on to your ship’s signal and am sending them now.  We can scramble the Lions if we need when you get close.”

You were able to relax a little.  The data uploaded and the ship immediately switched directions. 

“According to my information you should be arriving within fifteen minutes,” Shiro said, Lotor was just over his shoulder.

“Please, darling, be careful.  You won’t be safe until you are back on the ship, and even then, I can’t vouch for how secure it is,” he said, glancing at Allura.

Shiro sent a call to all of the Paladin’s rooms.

“Wake up and report to the bridge.  This is not a drill.  I repeat, this is not a drill.  Prepare to engage the enemy.”

All of the Paladins jumped up and raced for the bridge, arriving within a few minutes.

“Shiro, what is this about?” Pidge asked.

“Lotor’s wife is on her way back.  She escaped from the Galra somehow and should be arriving in the airspace within ten minutes.  She is currently being pursued by Haggar’s fleet and we may need to engage.”  Shiro brought up the Galra detector maps that Pidge had created and they could all see the progress of your ship as well as the fleet behind you.

You were flying flat out as fast as the ship would go.  The sound of the guns was getting closer.  They would be in range within a few ticks, and unless you could outfly them, you would be impossibly outgunned.

You cleared the hyper speed module and the ship slowed up, revealing the Castle hovering there.  The docking bay doors had opened, and you headed there with all the speed you could muster.  Unfortunately, the other fighters matched you and they began firing immediately at your ship.

The Lions all launched from the Castle and started to take on the ships, providing you with cover as you were going in hot to the bay.  Your ship skidded to a stop just short of hitting the wall, smoldering and too hot to try release the hatch.  You had hit your head on the panel in front of you as you hit the deck, knocking you unconscious.

***************************************************

Lotor raced into the bay and headed right towards your ship, pulling his sword.  He jammed it in the seal of the cockpit and forced it to release.  His eyes widened with worry for you. 

As soon as he was able to get a ladder to you, he climbed up as quickly as he could.  He pulled your helmet off your head.  Zarkon’s colors.  He tossed it away from him, as the ship shuddered.  They were under attack.  The Lions all flew in and set down in the bay.  Princess Allura jumped from her Lion and raced back up to the bridge.  A wormhole was their only way of escaping.

Lotor climbed in the cockpit and released your restraints, lifting you up and carrying you down.  Shiro was at the base of the ladder, followed by Lance and Hunk.  Pidge hung back, a clear look of guilt on her face.

“Let’s get her to the medical bay,” Shiro said.  “We need to check her out for anything the witch may have done to her.”

Lotor nodded.

“She has quite an extensive experience with med bays,” he said, trying to release some of his tension.  “Please, lead the way.”

Lotor was very scared to his core about what may have happened to you on board that ship.  He also remembered his dream.  You both would have to discuss it when you finally regained consciousness.  And once you did, it was time for him to have a conversation with the Princess.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galran Translation:  
> Quanrisa = Pussycat  
> Astrelik = please  
> lalyir er K’hel = talk to me  
> Ver w’sle kappen = I don't wish  
> vim ques b’mlir =you any harm  
> K’heles Xanmestanik = my beloved  
> Vim remnas lis pernik = You lost the right  
> er b’lel k’hel shleh = to call me that  
> Ver taresh er Eskandrish Lotor = I belong to Prince Lotor  
> Ver Eplareh = I'm sorry  
> v’nik cor ilmesh = about what happened  
> ivneche rieh = between us  
> Ryeh, vimst pavir = No, you're not  
> Elh pavir lis Galreshki nexa = It's not the Galra way  
> Ver te vims Eskandrisha = I am your Princess  
> ysleh xanden Lotor’s Harzlehnik = by being Lotor's Promised  
> ke ver zryvik vim = and I order you  
> rask eh k’heles ulrishka= out of my sight  
> Vim dest ryeh = you are no  
> Eskandrisha eh Dinrach = Princess of mine  
> ke cansese lis Kral Zera = and after the Kral Zera  
> jelnia ver wisaq Lotor jadnaz = when I run Lotor through  
> a k’hel zelmach = with my sword  
> Verse Anstrah vim = I'll take you  
> ve owshak astish = on Prior Claim  
> De casik ulach = This isn't over  
> Strahleh = darling  
> K’heles Strahleh = My darling


	46. One, Two, Buckle My Shoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few apologies, a medical visit by Coran, and Lotor learns a little about his offspring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a little bit of Galran in here. It's time to let them rest a bit, after all.

Your slowly regained consciousness, but kept your eyes closed.  You moved your arm slightly and felt your fingers were clasped in a hand that was much larger.  You didn’t want to open your eyes, but you knew Lotor would be there and he was a sight you couldn’t wait to see again.  You opened them just a little bit, the light being too bright and making you groan.

Lotor was seated in a chair right next to your bed, dozing lightly, holding your hand loosely in his.  Shiro was standing over his shoulder, looking down at you. 

“Is it too bright?” he whispered, trying not to wake Lotor.

You nodded slightly and he walked to the ambient screen, pulling the brightness down to a dim glow.  He walked back over and crouched next to the bedside.

“Is that better?” he said, very quietly.

“Mmhmm,” you hummed in response.

“How’s your head?” Shiro asked, looking at the bruise that had formed on your forehead from the impact inside the helmet.

“Hurts,” you said, looking back to Lotor’s face.  He looked so calm, you didn’t want to wake him.  But you also knew he would be disappointed to know you had awakened without anyone telling him.

“I wanted to tell you how impressed I am with you,” Shiro said, giving you a gracious smile.  “You flew like a seasoned veteran.  That was amazing to watch.”

“No, Shiro, I was lucky.  I knew it was more than just my life at stake.  I was flying for my family.”  You looked at your entwined hands, and started brushing your thumb lightly against his palm, not realizing he had awakened and was watching you, listening to your conversation.  Shiro saw him, though, and stood up.

“We need to pay a visit to Olkarion to see how Ryner is coming with the new headquarters for the coalition,” Shiro said.  “I think you and Lotor deserve some quiet time together before the Kral Zera.  We can arrange it so you both can take a little excursion to see some of the planet.  It is a really beautiful place.  There is a large lake near the capital city.  Maybe you can both make a day of it there.”

“That sounds lovely, thank you.”  You were still preoccupied with his hand.  Lotor was smiling with an amused grin, his eyes watching every move you made. 

“I’ll let you rest.  It will be some time before we get there.  I think Coran should come have a look at you.  He might know a treatment for that headache.”  Shiro gave you a nod before turning and walking out, closing the door to your private room in the medical bay behind him.

You sighed deeply and closed your eyes, placing your hand on your abdomen, only to jump when you felt his join yours.  Your eyes flew open, looking at him.  He was stroking your stomach reverently, raising your joined hands, and giving you a deep and gentle kiss on yours that made your skin tingle.

“Lotor,” you breathed, his name like a prayer leaving your lips.

“My love, _K’heles Honestra_ ,” he said.  “I-I’m sorry I didn’t come for you, rescue you.”

“I’m sorry I got captured,” you replied.

“You didn’t get captured,” he said, with a low growl.  “You were gift wrapped and given by the so-called peaceful and empathetic Princess Allura.  Nothing that happened is your fault.  Well, except that disaster of a landing you attempted earlier.”  He smirked.

“Hey!  I didn’t have a choice!  They weren’t going to back off just to let me have a safe landing.”  You pouted at him, crossing your arms defensively.  “It seems the Galra don’t take too kindly when one blasts a hole in their main cruiser.”

He laughed, throwing his head back and enjoying the feeling.  “ _He is so beautiful when he does that”_ , you thought, your pout melting a little.

 He leaned in and kissed your cheek as the door opened.  It was Coran, accompanied by Lance and Pidge. 

“Hello, my lady,” Coran said, with a little bow.  “Shiro has asked me to come give you a check-up.  We want to make sure you don’t have any other injuries except to your head.”

“Will you be able to determine if anything has happened to our child?” Lotor asked.

“Well, it truly depends on how far along she is,” Coran said.  “Sometimes things can be seen as early as four weeks, but not always.  We can try to check, if you’d like.  Just, please don’t panic if we don’t see anything.  That’s completely normal this early.”

Lance was looking at Coran with an expression of awe.

“Is there, like, anything you don’t know?” Lance asked.

“Well, I was present when most of the medical personnel were here for some of the many conferences that were held on Altea.”  Coran stood up a little straighter.  “I was fortunate enough to be invited to sit in on panels and listen to the discussions.  It was decided I needed this information to help Allura, if she were ever to have children.”

Pidge walked over to you both, scuffing her shoes on the ground, unable to lift her eyes to either of you.

“I, um, I just want to say I’m sorry for what we did.”  She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes.  “I know that nothing I say will ever make up for what happened to you.  I-I just needed to get my father back and I wasn’t concerned about anyone else.  So, yeah.”  She turned to walk away but your hand shot out and grabbed hers. 

“I understand,” you answered her.  “I can only assume I would respond the same way if I had the chance to save my family.”  You looked at Lotor.  “If something happened to our child, and I had to trade something to get it back, I wouldn’t have hesitated.”

Lance walked up beside Pidge, looking contrite.

“I’m so sorry, beautiful,” Lance said.  Lotor frowned at him, narrowing his eyes.  “I should have said something.  There might have been another way.  I just…,” he tried to look at you, but you could see the shame on his face.  He was being sincere. 

You reached out your hand, taking his and squeezing it.

“I get it.  There were times I was given direct orders by my overseers that I didn’t agree with.  I had to obey or get beaten.”  You gave him a smile.  “I appreciate your apology and accept it.” 

Lotor moved his chair a little closer to you, pulling your hand up to his lips to kiss your fingertips.  You could see him trying to let Lance know that you were not only off limits, you were so far out of his league that Lotor would fight him in the hallway if he didn’t let go of your hand.  You grinned at his attempts to be protective and jealous.

Lance nodded and gave a shy smile.  Lotor grimaced enough to show his teeth.

“You should probably go,” you told him, pointing out the potential danger from the overprotective Prince who was starting to grip your hand harder than he probably intended to.

“Thank you,” he said.  The two turned to walk away when Lotor regained the presence of mind to think of a project.

“Excuse me, Green Paladin?” he asked.

She stopped and turned around to face you.

“My name is Pidge,” she said.

“Ah, Pidge.  I was wondering if you’d like to help me with a technological project,” Lotor said to her.

“What did you have in mind?” she asked.

“I need to break into the video surveillance for that battle cruiser.  If we are going to find out exactly what the witch did to her, we’ll need to examine the feeds from the ship,” Lotor said, with an edge to his voice after the way Lance made him react.  She smiled and her eyes lit up at the challenge.

“I’ll get to work on it right away!  I might need some help identifying the ships system to be sure I have the right one, but my dad and Matt can help me reconfigure the routing lines to pull a data history from a specific location on the ship.”  She was practically skipping out of the room.

Coran walked over and shut the door, activating the locks.

“I don’t want us to be disturbed,” Coran said, putting his hand over yours.  “This is a delicate procedure and I don’t think anyone else needs to be here to see how you’re doing.”

You nodded.  Coran retrieved the gel and pulled the blankets down. 

“Um, Lotor?  Would you please remove her armor?  I can’t get a proper ultrasound with the layers of protection she has on.”

Lotor nodded with a devious grin.

“I am always happy to help with that,” he said, with a bit of a tease in his voice.

You rolled your eyes, while Coran choked on air.

“Lotor, I have to tell you about something the witch saw,” you said, quietly.

He stopped removing the chest plate and focused on you.  His face immediately looked incredibly worried, and his eyes widened in fear.

You smiled a little, placing your hand on his cheek.

“It’s about my pregnancy.”  You could swear you felt his hands start to shake.  “We’re not having a baby.”  His breath caught and he swallowed hard.  “We’re having two.”  His jaw dropped.

“I, are you, it can’t be, really?” he said, his voice getting quiet with a humble tone.

You nodded, smile widening at his vocal stumbling.

“Coran!” Lotor shouted.  “Can you see that?  Is it possible, yet?  I must know!”

“Like I said, it might be too early.  You’re only, what, three weeks or so?” he asked, looking at you.

“We aren’t sure.  I think it might be just about four now, but we don’t have a definite date.”  You blushed, trying to hide your slight embarrassment.

“What my charming mate is trying to say, I believe, is that we made love so many times during my first heat cycle that it could have been anytime within those four weeks.”  Lotor said, wearing a cheeky grin at your shocked reaction.

“LOTOR!” you shouted.  “Really, was that necessary?”

“He needed to know,” he said, laughing.  “And why should we not be proud of our, um, accomplishments?  You are a divine partner.  You satisfy me in ways I could never have dreamed.”

You could smell the release of cinnamon scented pheromones coming from Lotor, and you knew what that meant.  You groaned.

“Do you know where the vial is?” you asked him.

He frowned, thinking. 

“The last time we had it was down in the isolation chambers.  You didn’t have it with you when you were on the Galra battle cruiser, did you?

“Oh, gods, I did!” you whined.  “I can smell you, Lotor.  You’re entering your heat cycle.  I can’t bear you being afraid to touch me again!”

“Is that what that vial was for?” Coran asked.

“Yes,” Lotor responded.  “It was given to us by the Archivist on Feyiv.  It helps me maintain my control during the intense mating sessions.  If I don’t have it, I could lose control, as I did a few times with her, and she ended up being more than a little injured.  Now, with her carrying a child, I…,” Lotor turned away.

“Let’s get this armor off you so we can examine you properly, alright?” Coran directed, mostly towards Lotor to get him to focus.  He didn’t move so Coran started to remove the chest plate.  Lotor realized how he was supposed to be helping and that pulled him out of his brooding state.  He immediately went into a more clinical mode, pulling off the armor carefully.

Once they got your flight suit down, Coran took a small throw blanket and covered your chest, which you appreciated very much.

He squirted some cool gel on your lower belly and placed a small robotic drone on your skin.  He controlled it by the visual on the machines he was utilizing. 

“Your Highness, would you please come over here?” Coran said, solemnly.   

Lotor jumped out of his chair and immediately joined Coran, who was pointing at something you couldn’t see.

“Do you see this?  It’s a sac that forms around the baby in the womb.”  Coran was circling his hand in one area of the image.  Lotor’s face shone with wonder.  “Let’s see if we can find the little things,” he said, moving the drone carefully.

“Ahaa!  There they are!” Coran said, excitedly.  “The witch was right.  Twins.”

Lotor looked at the screen in awe.  He couldn’t move, he was hardly breathing.  He was looking at his children.  HIS.  He knew he was going to be a father, but this actually hit home with him, making it a reality. 

Lotor stumbled back over to you and immediately took your hand in his, kissing you on the cheek as his tears flowed down his face. 

Coran cleaned the gel-like substance off your belly and then tried to examine your other injuries while Lotor proceeded to try kissing every inch of your face, neck, and shoulders he could reach. 

“Your Highness, please.  I’m trying to see if she has any injuries besides her head that I need to worry about.”

“Mmm,” Lotor vocalized his response while nuzzling your neck. 

“I’m going to let you be for now,” Coran said.  “Oh, let me give you this, first.”  He turned and gave you some green pills with a glass of water.  “These will help your headache.”

Lotor grabbed them first, sitting up and stopping you.

“Are they safe for her to take?  I can’t risk anything causing damage…” Lotor said, looking at you, his protective side showing.

“Of course,” he said.  “I wouldn’t have offered, otherwise.”

Lotor gave the pills back to you and held the water glass while you sat up to take them. 

“At least his headache remedy doesn’t taste as bad as yours does,” you said, raising an eyebrow at Lotor. 

“Hmmph,” he grunted.  “It works very well, no matter how bad it tastes.”

Now that Lotor was no longer intimately involved in worshipping you, Coran took the opportunity to look you over.  He was most interested in the puncture wounds.  He manipulated the skin around the one near your left elbow.  Lotor helping him find the other two; the one on your hip and the other in your right inner thigh. 

“They don’t look swollen,” Coran said.  He looked up at you.  “Were these injection sites or collection sites?” he asked.

“The one on my hip was an injection site.  I was unconscious for the other two.”  You looked at Lotor, worry causing your forehead to wrinkle.  He immediately lowered his head to kiss it and try to ease your concerns. 

“We’ll soon see what she did.  I promise, we’ll get answers, one way or another.”  Lotor kept his voice calm but you could feel the venom behind his words.

“Do you hurt anywhere?” Coran asked, gently pressing along your back and shoulders.

“No, except my head.  One thing I noticed, though, is the lights all seem a little brighter than before,” you said.  “I don’t know why.”

“Once we get your headache cleared up and the swelling down from your injury, perhaps we’ll be able to find the cause,” Coran pulled a cooling towel from the basin next to your bed.  “Here,” he said, placing it on your head.

Lotor helped you lay back and he climbed into the bed with you, wrapping himself around you and holding you tightly. 

“I’ll just, ah, come visit later.  After we give the medication a chance to work!”  Coran turned and left the room as quickly as he could.

Lotor saw the purple bruise under your ear that he gave you the night before that awful prisoner exchange.  He bent his head to yours, tracing it with his tongue, and kissing up to your ear to give you a nip on your earlobe.  You shivered from his attentions, and he chuckled lightly.

“That still delights you, I see,” he said, remembering the very first time he did that.  You had just been rescued on your way to an interrogation, after you tried to deliver that fateful message about the assassination attempt on his life.

You turned in his arms to face him.

“Lotor?” you asked him, with a serious look on your face.  “Are you alright?”

He stopped his kisses and sighed deeply.  He pulled his head back to look at you and he started to cry.  It was the kind that you could tell was coming from his soul.  You both had been taken prisoner, he killed his father, thought he had lost you to the witch, while your child became _children_ , and now having to go to the Kral Zera while in the beginning of his heat cycles.  It was so overwhelming. 

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, just letting him weep.  No words were necessary.  He held you as if you would disappear if he let you go, like smoke through his fingertips.  You kissed his head and whispered endearments to him all the while getting him to allow his emotions to take over.  This normally stoic individual was showing you just how open he could be.

You combed your fingers through his hair, which you could tell had a soothing effect on him, because his cries were calming down and he was coming back to himself.

He finally pulled his head up again, kissing you deeply.

 _“Resh’vim, K’heles Honestra,”_ he said.  “ _Ver mestana vim.”_

You felt him immediately drop off to sleep as his breathing calmed and he began that light purring sound that accompanied his dreams.  You snuggled into his arms and followed his lead.  This day was finally over.  You figured if you both survived that one, how much worse could they get?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galran Translation:  
> Resh’vim = Thank you  
> K’heles Honestra = My Mate  
> Ver mestana vim = I love you


	47. Awakening the Power Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor is trying his best to get you out of bed because you have a busy day ahead. Unfortunately things aren't going as planned, and Lotor thinks he's discovered a side effect of what the witch may have done to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Galra, nothing we haven't seen before but Text Boxes and translation are in the end notes.

Lotor slept so well, he forgot where he was when he woke up.  The only thing he knew was that you were in his arms, sleeping peacefully.  He smiled a lazy grin, taking delight at just watching you sleep.  Your breath was slow and even, and your eyelashes made such striking contrast against the slight color in your cheeks.  Most of the time he was afraid of what you could possibly be dreaming about, but this sleep looked like it was blissfully free of anything.  The door opened very quietly, and Lotor immediately wished he knew where his sword was. 

Shiro stepped into the darkened room and Lotor relaxed.  He could see the Paladin very clearly due to his Galran genetics allowing him to have a sort of night vision.  It was definitely a benefit when dealing with one’s enemies.  Making his way across the room to you, Lotor waited until Shiro was right next to the bed before he spoke.

“Is everything alright, Shiro?” he asked, keeping his voice quiet so as not to wake you.

“Yes,” he said.  “How is she?”

“We both slept nicely for, um, I-I have to admit I don’t know how long.”  Lotor felt you shift a little in your sleep.  He placed a quick kiss on your forehead.  “She seems to be doing well.  No nightmares.”

“Good.  We’re nearly to Olkarion,” Shiro said.  “If you would like to get up, the training pants and shirts are in the closet behind me.  I want you to meet Ryner.  She’s the leader of the effort here and is a very important part of the coalition.”

 _“Nearly to Olkarion?”_ Lotor wondered.  They must have taken a wormhole.  It was the only logical explanation.  He knew you both didn’t sleep that long.

He nodded to Shiro to show his understanding.

“I’ll wake her up and we’ll make ourselves presentable,” Lotor said. 

“OK, I’ll be down in a half hour to escort you,” Shiro said, walking out.

Lotor leaned down and kissed your cheek while gently caressing your back, trying to wake you.  You reacted by snuggling against him.  He laughed lightly. 

“Come, darling.  We need to get up now,” he said, placing a kiss on the top of your head. 

“Mmmm, I don’t want to,” you slurred. 

“Yes, you do,” Lotor said.  “We’re going on a trip.  Just the two of us.”

“Sure, we are,” you said, barely speaking.  Lotor noticed you slipped back into the rhythmic breathing of sleep.

He slid a hand down to your leg, gently grasping it behind the knee and pulling it up to his hip.  He slid his thigh against you and gently started thrusting it. 

“Oh,” you gasped. 

“Come on, love.  As much as I’d love to continue this, we really don’t have time.  Shiro will be back soon.  We have a potential ally to meet and, unh, gods…,” he said, biting his lip.  It felt divine, just doing this.  He pressed his lips to yours; a sweet kiss that quickly ignited into something much more.  You were responding so well that he took it as a personal challenge to get you to come, and quickly, before Shiro came back.  You both still needed to dress and try not to look like you just fucked each other senseless.  So, alright then.

Lotor reached down your body and, opening the suit between your legs, he started stroking you, gently sliding a finger inside of you.  You were drenched and he smirked.  _You had been dreaming,_ he grinned ferally at the thought.  _Just what had you been dreaming about,_ he wondered.  Now that the seal of the body suit had been broken, he could smell the scent that was uniquely yours and it went straight to his groin.  He pushed his tongue into your mouth and started to thrust it in the same rhythm as his finger.

You reacted by sucking on his tongue, which made him shudder with pleasure.  He pushed you on to your back, and positioned himself between your legs, thrusting his hips against you.  He pulled his head back to look at you so he could gauge just how awake you were.  You opened your eyes to see why he stopped kissing you, noticing he was looking at your neck.  The necklace was shimmering, and it made him smile at the brilliant display.    

“Enough, oh, enough teasing already,” you moaned out.  He laughed at your demanding attitude. 

“Why, I didn’t think you wanted me this morning, by the way you keep falling back to sleep,” he said, playfully.

Your eyes were fully opened now.  You set your jaw and started to ride his fingers urgently.  You were nearly there already.  He heard the familiar catch in your breath, seeing your cheeks flush, he pulled his fingers from you causing you to whine at the loss.  He opened his suit to release his cock and slowly slid it into you where his fingers had just been.  You threw your head back at the delicious burn it created, but Lotor knew there wasn’t time.  He began thrusting quickly, rolling his hips and kissing you passionately.  He was being as careful as he could.  He knew it was only a matter of time before this position would be beyond you due to the children you carried.  He would not be able to stretch out over you like this, so he wanted to enjoy it. 

You brought your legs up and wrapped them around his hips, clasping your ankles behind his back.  He appreciated the little movement as it caused your pelvis to change the angle and it was so nice.  He picked up his pace, feeling the signs from your body that you were back to that precipice again.  He knew there was only a scant few minutes before Shiro returned.

Your breathy little cries and moans spurred him on, as he was quickly approaching his own release.  He slipped his hands into your hair, gripping your head and kissing you with a wildness of a man possessed.  You gasped and cried out, tightening your legs as you came and he followed you with a rapid exhale of breaths, while his cock pulsed inside you, flooding you in his orgasm.

You slowly released your shaking legs from around him, bringing your hands up to cup his face, giving him a sensuous and lazy kiss.

“Good morning,” he said, raising his eyebrow.  “That’s one way to get up, isn’t it?”

You smirked at him.

“Enjoy it while you can, fly boy.  I’m not sure how accommodating I’m going to be in a few months.”  You closed your eyes in bliss, feeling him slowly pull out of you.

“In that case,” he said, sliding down your body, he swiftly dropped his head to your pussy and pushed his tongue into your dripping hole.  You cried out making a lovely sound as your thighs involuntarily tightened around his head.  ‘ _Your body must still be sensitive,’_ he thought.  He made a mental promise that he would be as gentle as he could.  He stroked you with his tongue, tasting the combined essence of you both, and pressing his nose against your clit he started rubbing it, the very scent you gave off was driving him to the edge.  Enough so that he didn’t hear the door opening.  You were gripping the sheets as Shiro walked in, Lotor so involved in giving you that last bit of pleasure, you came again, screaming his name.  He drank up every bit of the fluids you gave him, groaning with delight.   Shiro stood there, mouth open, unable to move.  Lotor slightly lifted his head from between your legs to look at you, his eyes instead seeing Shiro frozen in the doorway, and he raised his eyebrow, smirking at the unintentional voyeur.

“Darling, it appears we have company,” Lotor said, his voice rough in his excited state. 

“Oh!” you exclaimed, pushing him from his intimate location with your foot against his chest.  You were blushing, and rather embarrassed.

“I’m sure it’s nothing he hasn’t seen before, love,” Lotor said, trying to be supportive of you, suddenly remembering how shy you were in front of others in this state.

He climbed off the bed and offered you his hand to sit up, but you lowered your face away from both of them. 

“I’m sorry, I should have been listening more intently to our surroundings.  It could have been an attacker or assassin, and I would have been too distracted to defend us,” Lotor said.

You didn’t say a word but climbed out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom, shutting the door a little harder than normal.  Lotor just stood there, looking at where you had gone, unsure of what happened.  He wished Ezor was here to tell him what he did wrong.

“You are going to have to do some intense apologizing to her,” Shiro said, shaking his head.  Lotor wasn’t exactly sure what for.

Shiro walked over to the closet and pulled out the pants and shirts.   Sure, it was Paladin’s training wear, but it was more comfortable than being in the armor all the time.  Fortunately, due to the former Paladins, there were a lot of different sizes to choose from.  He pulled out the proper fits and brought them over. 

“I remember what sizes you need, because I was the one who got your other set,” he explained.  “Perhaps Ryner can help you with something more fitting for you both.”

“Thank you, Shiro,” Lotor said, taking the pieces, sighing. 

Shiro crossed his arms on his chest and grinned at Lotor.

“You still don’t realize what you did, do you?” he asked.

Lotor shook his head.

“Once you discovered I was there you should have covered her and admonished me for being so brazen.  She is obviously not as used to public displays of affection as you are,” Shiro said.

“But we are both still in our body suits.  It’s not as if you could actually _see_ anything,” Lotor said, trying to defend himself. 

“It was obvious what you were doing,” Shiro said.

“She knew we were being shown over the observation cameras when we were in the isolation cells, though,” Lotor argued.  “How is that any different?  You’ll have to excuse me for being so blunt, but we were fucking without regard to who was watching.”

“We weren’t actually in the room.  She could have easily imagined we weren’t watching,” Shiro explained.

“Were you?” Lotor asked.

Shiro turned away.

“You were!” Lotor said, triumphantly.  “I knew it!”

Shiro blushed a little and Lotor grinned lewdly.

“Hey, I…,” Shiro stopped to clear his throat.  “I never said I was embarrassed by your activities,” Shiro said.  “It’s a natural act between two consenting adults.”

Lotor walked up behind him and put his lips near Shiro’s ear, dropping his voice.

“But you still watched,” Lotor said, slowly.  “Did you enjoy our little performance?  Did it excite you?”  Lotor started to prowl around Shiro, watching his responses.  “Make you wish you could see more?”

“No,” Shiro said.

“Liar,” Lotor responded.  “I can feel your biorhythms, Paladin.  You are either excited by remembering what you saw, or you are very intimidated by me right now.”  He stopped in front of Shiro.  “So, which is it?”

The com activated.

“Shiro?  We’ve landed on Olkarion and Ryner is requesting to meet with you and our, ah, guests,” Hunks voice called out.

Lotor stood waiting, his eyes glinting in the dim lights of the medical quarters, wearing a smirk.  Shiro brought his eyes up to look straight at Lotor. 

“Both.”

“Interesting,” Lotor said, stepping back. 

“What was that, Shiro?” Hunk called out.

“Please tell Ryner our guests still need a few minutes, but we’ll be happy to meet her shortly,” Shiro replied.  

“I’ll go help my love get dressed, and we’ll meet you on the bridge in ten earth minutes time,” Lotor said. 

Shiro nodded and walked from the room, only to collapse against the wall in the hallway when the door shut.  He was shaking.  He had never been read that quickly before.

Lotor opened the door to the bathroom to see you sitting in the deep tub, full of bubbly water, body suit on the floor.

You looked at him immediately but averted your gaze back to the water.

 _“Strahleh, dest vim J'krisniv?”_ he asked.  You turned your head away.

“Are you ashamed of us?” he asked.

“No, I’m not.  However, I don’t want the rest of the universe being a part of our personal activities,” you said, pulling your knees up to your chest and resting your chin on them.

“ _Yestro-mache,_ I didn’t even know he was there until we had finished.  I acknowledged him as soon as I realized it.  Even though we do get a little playful in places where others are present, I would never expose you on purpose.”  Lotor sounded contrite.  “Believe me, you are mine, and I don’t share.”

You looked up at him, skepticism clearly written on your face.

“You wouldn’t do it just to show off how incredibly good you are with your oral talents?” you said with a faint smile.

He could tell the ice between you was thawing and you were nearly ready to forgive him.  He set the training clothes on the sink and walked over to kneel on the floor next to the tub.

“No, my love.  My talents of making love belong to you, and you alone.  They are a testament of my devotion to you.  I would never betray your trust like that.  As you said, those times belong to us.  They’re special and personal.”  Lotor was practically begging you to believe him.  He cupped his hands in the water and let it cascade down your back, rinsing the bubbles from your shoulders.

You nodded, and leaned over to him, pressing a kiss on his cheek.  He maneuvered his head as you started to draw back and claimed your lips, gently and reverently kissing you; ending the latest misunderstanding between you.

“Come, we need to hurry.”  Lotor stood up and extended his hands to you.  “This Ryner person is waiting for us.  We can’t be too much later than we are without being rude.”

You took his hands and rose from the water.  Lotor’s eyes roamed wildly over your body, appreciating the light pink color your skin had taken from the hot water.  You went to step out, but your foot slipped, and you started to fall.

“I’ve got you,” Lotor said, instantly letting go of your hand and throwing his arm around your waist to help steady you.  He lifted you the rest of the way and held you until your feet were safely back on the floor.  You looked up at him, thankful for his quick reflexes.

“Lotor?” you said.

“Yes, love?”

“I have something to tell you,” you said, quietly.  “Come closer, please.”

He dropped his head down and pressed his forehead against yours.  You tipped your face up and kissed him, taking him by surprise.  It was passionate and fueled by his saving you from falling.  He admitted the hormones you experienced while being pregnant were definitely keeping him on his toes.  You slid your fingers into his hair and grabbed it, pulling him even closer.  He groaned.

“Oh, as much, gods, as much…” he couldn’t finish his sentence because you had grasped his skin over his collarbone with your lips and started sucking and biting it, creating a bruise of your own and showing him as your possession.  His eyes nearly rolled back at the sensation.

“Darling, we have to stop,” he called out, gasping and trying to calm you.  You growled in response.  This was definitely new.  He wasn’t used to you being so, what to call it, ferocious in your emotions.  It was practically Galran.

“Please, we need to practice restraint right now,” Lotor said.  “I promise when we return to the ship, I will let you do as you please to me, anything.”

You looked at him and your eyes even looked different.  The irises were tinged with a slight purple glow.   That got his complete attention. 

“Love,” he said, commanding but yet still in a loving tone, “we need to go.  Let’s get dressed.”

“No,” you said, in low, seductive voice.  Your hands left his hair and gripped his biceps, you spun him around, pushing him against the door, and pinned him against it.  His eyes were quite wide.  Where was this strength coming from?  His lips spread into a wide grin.  Finally, a challenge, but he would have to be careful.  Thank the gods his heat cycle was only just starting.  An outright threat to his dominance at the height of the cycle would bring out the worst in his behavior.  He definitely needed another bottle of the tonic from the Archivist.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. 

“Are you alright in there?” Shiro asked. 

“We’ve had some complications, and I’ll be happy to explain shortly,” Lotor called.  He then turned his attention back to you.  You were not in any proper condition to go anywhere.  He would have to get you out of this crazed state before you would even allow him to dress you.  He was deciding the best way to do it when he felt your hands at the opening of his body suit, pulling his dick out and grasping the base.  He swallowed thickly.  This was not good. 

You fell to your knees and immediately swallowed him halfway down, causing him to cry out.  He was only partially erect due to the dominance you had showed, but now the rapid bobbing of your head was just too much, and he became rock hard in seconds.  His hands were clawing at the door, leaving long scratches on it.  One of your hands was holding him, wrapped around the base and moving to counter the motion of your mouth.  You looked up at him, an innocent expression with your lips stretched around him.  It made him shake from his toes up to his shoulders.  You slid your other hand back behind his balls and pressed firmly against his perineum, stroking it, nearly causing his legs to give out. 

“Ahhh!  _Astrelik!  Halnia K’hel!  Kishtera!_ Don’t stop!”  He was babbling, unable to keep his hips from thrusting.

You were sucking so hard it made him see stars.  He felt you wiggle your tongue against the large vein on the underside of his shaft, and he exploded into your mouth, his vision going black for a second while he gripped your hair, screaming out his pleasure with his release.

He collapsed on the floor with sheer exhaustion as you climbed up his body, kissing him almost ferociously, but definitely hard enough to bruise. 

Pulling your mouth away you continued moving forward until you were straddling his head.  Under normal circumstances he would have been incredibly delighted but there wasn’t any time for this.  He gripped your ass and positioned you over his mouth, diving his tongue into you and immediately purring.  You arched your back and screamed, shuddering around his tongue.  You were gasping for air, the orgasm had been so powerful, it took your breath away.

Lotor lifted you from him and sat up.  He was pleasantly flushed, and breathing hard as well, but he needed to look into your eyes.  He grasped your chin, giving you a quick kiss, which redirected your attention to him.  You were back to normal.

“We’re waiting for you, Prince Lotor.”  Damn.  It was Princess Allura. 

“Come, now.  We need to dress, and quickly.”  Lotor stood up and unzipped his suit.  He quickly pulled it off and it joined yours on the floor.  He handed the shirt and pants to you as he reached out for his own.  Pulling everything on he quickly glanced at the mirror, making sure his hair looked presentable.

You were nearly dressed but were being very quiet.

“What’s wrong, dearest?” he asked as he took your shirt and pulled it over your head.  Seeing the necklace carefully laid on the sink, he picked it up and gently clasped it around your neck.

“I don’t know what happened, just then,” you said.  “I was seeing what I was doing but I wasn’t able to stop myself.”

Lotor’s eyes widened.  Just like in the dream he had.  He saw himself strangling you, heard himself declare his love for Allura, and was powerless to stop himself.

“I believe whatever the witch did to you is behind this,” Lotor said, as calmly as he could.  He didn’t want to frighten you with just how angry he was.

He turned and opened the door only to find all of the Paladins outside it, waiting for you.

“Apologies,” Lotor said to them all.  “I am truly sorry we made you all wait.  However, I believe I discovered a side effect of something the witch did to her.  It will require much, much more experimentation,” Lotor said, with a sloppy grin.  He reached back to take your hand.  “Come on, darling, we need to meet our gracious host and apologize for our tardiness.”

You both walked by them all with dazed but satisfied looks on your faces.  The door opened and you headed out when Lotor stopped and looked back at them all standing frozen in their spots.

“Aren’t you going to join us?  We’re already late.”  He smirked and walked out of the room.

Coran stepped in, crossing to Shiro.

“I can smell the mating pheromones.  He’s got to be in his heat cycle.  I’m glad to see the room is still in one piece.”

“What did you need, Coran?” Shiro asked.

“Ryner is waiting on the bridge.”  He turned and hurried out of the room, trying to see if he could catch up to Lotor.  He had some questions for you both, but he also wanted to see if either of you needed anything to help with Lotor’s condition, along with yours.

The Princess just looked at Shiro.  Her Altean marks were glowing. 

“Did they just…?” she said.

“I believe so,” Shiro said.

“And that was, what, three times or four?” Lance asked.

“Three.  I think,” Shiro said.

Pidge had gone into the bathroom to look at the door.

“You guys should see this,” she walked out as Lance ducked his head around the door, letting out a low whistle at the depth of the scratch marks.

“That’s, uh, impressive,” he said.

“C’mon,” Shiro said.  “We’ve wasted enough time.”

He herded them all out of the room, and towards the bridge.  If Lotor was in his heat, just how was he going to be able to fight and win at the Kral Zera?  He sighed.  This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galra Translation:  
> Strahleh = darling  
> dest vim J'krisniv = are you alright  
> Yestro-mache = Goddess  
> Astrelik = please  
> Halnia K’hel = fuck me  
> Kishtera =fuck/shit, generic Galra swear word


	48. The Day Before Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is on Olkarion and it is a good day for you both to get out. Tomorrow is going to be rough and you have earned a little quality time together first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot in this chapter, and new Galran. Text boxes are in play, as always, and translation at the end for those on mobiles.

You and Lotor were walking hand in hand towards the bridge when he tilted his head, listening to someone coming up quickly behind you. 

“Prince Lotor!  Princess, please, wait!” Coran called, as he was jogging to catch up with you.

You stopped, pulling on Lotor’s arm, halting him in his tracks with you.  You turned and smiled at Coran, Lotor noticed your eyes were still a little glossy from your prior activities.  Just the memory of what you did to him, how aggressive you were, and that growl?  The sound went right down his spine.  He shivered and his breath caught, causing you to notice, glancing at him.

“Are you alright?” you asked him, feeling his hand twitching in yours.  His pupils were slowly expanding, and he smiled, showing his fangs to you.  You felt like prey, like you were being hunted.  “Lotor?”

Coran joined you and saw what was happening.  He reached into a small bag he was carrying and gave you what looked like a crystal cough drop. 

“Give him this,” he said.  “It will help.”

You looked at him and back at the piece in your hand, and then over to Lotor.  He was slowly closing the distance between you, eyes lit with passion.  Putting the piece in your mouth you yanked his arm, pulling you to him, and he immediately lowered his head to kiss you.  You felt his tongue slide against your lips, and you opened to him, shoving the piece in his mouth.  He nearly choked and pulled his head back. 

“What did you give me?” Lotor looked at you.

Coran stepped over to him, understanding he was concerned.  He was just given what could have been anything, and he didn’t know if it was to hurt or help.

“Please, Sire, it was a gift from our Galra friend to you.  He said it would help you control yourself during the heat cycles.”

“I knew I recognized it!” you exclaimed.  “It had the taste of the serum from the Archivist!”

Lotor frowned.

“But you’ve never taken it.  How would you know what it tastes like?”  He was tossing the lozenge around with his tongue, trying to determine the flavor.

You gently pulled his arm down until his face was level to yours.  You touched your nose to his, focusing his attention on you, lowering your voice to a murmur.

“You have gifted my mouth with the flavor many times, as soon as you’ve taken a dose and kissed me.”

“Hmm, perhaps, like this?” he growled aggressively, pressing forward and kissing you.  He released your hand, grabbing your waist and roughly pulling you against him while walking you backwards towards the wall.  His other hand caressed your rear as his lips devoured you.  His lust was evident.  He was moaning and had started to drool.

Coran was unsure what do to.  Kolivan had assured him these would work.  You were making little sounds of protest, and once Lotor’s lips left yours in order to catch his breath, you called out.

“Coran!  Please!  Another!” you demanded.  He hastily pulled out a second lozenge and gave it to you.  You brought your fingers to Lotor’s mouth, which he opened to suck on them, but you pushed the second piece in.

“Remember, his Highness had been taking a liquid version of this.  That works much more quickly than these do.”  Coran was torn between being uncomfortable at the display, but at the same time fascinated to see how quickly the properties of the lozenge would be felt.

Lotor started to calm, his breathing returned to normal and his hands loosened their grip until he was merely holding you.  His kiss lightened as well from the frenzied passion down to something more tender and worshipping.

He finally pulled back and looked down at you, his smile full of relief.

“I’m sorry, darling.  I couldn’t help it.”  He sighed.  “No, I need to revise that statement.  I’m never sorry to kiss you.  I am sorry that it was so aggressive.”

You put your hand on his cheek and looked up into his eyes.

“I understand.  I was here for the last cycle, remember?” you said, smirking at him.

He placed a hand on your belly and caressed you.

“How could I ever forget,” he said, quietly.  “ _Vim dest lis E’liah eh K’heles serilnias, K’heles eclusolaris Traverisk Eskindrisha, K’heles Yestro-mache.”_ He bent to place a kiss on your cheek.

“Coran is everything ok?” said a voice you didn’t recognize.  Lotor lifted his head and turned to see a lovely woman standing there.  She wore a loose white garment with a blue shawl across her left shoulder, and orange designs on the sleeves and hip areas of the tunic.  She had several finger-like protrusions, two on her forehead and two at the back of her head.  You noticed the two-tone colors of her sclera and the reddish brown of her irises.  But the most evident features were the grayish skin tone, the red dot in the center of her forehead, and just how kind she appeared to be.

“Ah, Ryner!” Coran said, excitedly.  “I’d like to introduce…”

“Prince Lotor,” she said with a frightened tone, freezing at his gaze.

“Ryner, I’m very pleased to make your acquaintance,” Lotor said, turning from you and giving a low bow of respect to the leader of the Olkarion people.

She looked to Coran for guidance, but he was preoccupied by the Paladins who were racing down the hall towards you.

“Please,” Lotor stood and extended his hand to you, “allow me to introduce my Promised…”

“You’ve had a Promise Ceremony?” she gasped. 

“Yes, Majesty.  It was on Dolus with the ruler and my friend, Thulia, in attendance,” Lotor said.

She reached over and carefully took your hand.

“My dear, I am Ryner.  I’m pleased to make your acquaintance.”  She smiled at you, graciously.

“I am honored, ma’am,” you said, dipping your head in reverence.

The Paladins arrived and surrounded you all, calling out their hello’s and good wishes. 

Coran took your hand and led you away from the group.  Lotor’s eyes followed you, as he attempted to stand by Ryner’s side so she would become more comfortable with his presence.

“How are you feeling?” Coran asked.

“I’m alright, I guess,” you answered.  “I was only sick that one time a few days ago.  I’m hoping we’re passed it.”

“Are the injection sites healing well?” he asked.

“They seem to,” you said.

“Any abnormal reactions?” he asked.

“Well, I kind of lost control of myself earlier,” you said, a blush filling your cheeks.  “I witnessed myself being very aggressive with Lotor, in our, um, personal time together, but I didn’t have the ability to control myself.  It was like I was watching everything from a distance.  It was so unlike me.”

“I wonder if it really is a result of what the witch did,” Coran said, tapping his pointer finger on his chin.  “I did have a question for you, though, about something you said yesterday but I didn’t realize it until this morning.”

“Yes?  What do you wish to know?” you asked.

“How is it that you can smell Lotor’s mating pheromones?”  he said, tilting his head.  “Only the Galra and a very few Alteans possess the ability.”

“I don’t know,” you answered, truthfully.  “I was always classified as ‘human’ at the Outpost.  I don’t believe I have any Galran or Altean ancestry.”

“I think we need to do some tests to find out if that is the case, with your permission, of course,” Coran said, solemnly.  “We want to be prepared for any potential genetic complications that may arise due to the Galran and Altean blood from your, er, husband.”

You looked over to Lotor and saw him engaged in a conversation with Ryner.  Both parties appeared to be enjoying the discussion as they were each rather animated and their faces wore looks of congeniality.  You smiled, so happy Lotor was able to make some smoother connections with other leaders due to the safety of the Castle of Lions.  This sort of discourse would never happen anyplace else in the universe.  He must have noticed you watching because he glanced over to you, giving you a wink.

“Also, I was curious about the necklace you always wear,” Coran said.  “Where did you get it?”

“Lotor gave it to me as a gift when I was working at the Outpost,” you said.

“I can’t imagine your overseers were too keen on that,” he said, holding the stone between his fingers.

“No, but they knew it came from the Prince.  They knew taking it from me it would not be worth invoking his wrath.  He would order his soldiers to move in and take over everything.  They really have a great setup out there and they did their best to avoid any royal entanglements.”  You remembered the day that they threatened to take the gift from you, but once they realized Lotor would be back soon and would notice it was missing they allowed you to keep it.  The only rule was you had to keep it hidden under your clothing.

“The stone really reacts strongly to you,” he said.  “I’ve seen a mere handful in my time, and they were always much fainter.”

“I really don’t know much about it,” you admitted.  “I’ve heard you know everything about nearly everything.  Would you please teach me?”

Coran puffed out his chest and gave you an authentic smile.

“I would be honored, my lady!” he said, proudly.  “Perhaps after the Kral Zera?  We’ll have more time to spend telling tales and hearing stories.”

You looked back over at Lotor and he was all but glaring openly at Allura.  You wondered what she said to make him react that way.  He slowly tore his gaze from the group and settled on you.  You gave him a smile that reached your eyes and he excused himself from them.

“Darling, that was excruciating,” he said, joining you both.  “Thank you for making love to me with your eyes.  It allowed me to walk away without being rude.”

You gasped, and he raised his eyebrow.

“I-I wasn’t doing that, I don’t think,” you said, turning pink.  Lotor laughed.

“When you smiled, I felt it all throughout my body, love,” he said, nuzzling his nose in your hair, and sliding an arm around your waist.

Shiro walked up to your group, nodding at you.

“I’ve spoken to Ryner about having you two go out and explore the planet, but she has a better idea,” he said, as she approached you.

“Prince Lotor, I would be honored if you and your Promised would make use of a small retreat location I have at my disposal.  It’s right on the shores of our largest lake, and it is surrounded by trees and nature.  Shiro tells me you have a most trying day tomorrow and you need to be rested.  This is the best place on Olkarion to do that.”  

“Darling,” Lotor turned to you, “does this sound like something you would enjoy?”

“I, um, I don’t know.  I’ve never experienced anything like it.”  You lowered your eyes and blushed self-consciously.  Life at the Outpost basically had you living as a pauper, and yet here you were brushing elbows with royalty.  ‘ _No,’_ you mentally corrected yourself.  ‘ _According to Lotor, you ARE royalty.’_ There was so much that you had to learn and hopefully you wouldn’t embarrass Lotor with your ignorance.

“It is my pleasure, Princess,” she said.  “We’ll help you dress first and then have a shuttle take you out from the main headquarters.  We wish to give you the appropriate clothing, so you are as comfortable as possible.”

Lotor looked at her with gratitude, smiling broadly.

“I believe we would both enjoy that,” he said.  “For us it’s been either our armor or this lovely Paladin training wear.”

“Well, then, allow us to outfit you in the best we can offer for a relaxing outing,” Ryner said, glancing to her attendants.  They nodded and walked away, speaking into their communicators to relay her instructions.

Coran handed you the little bag of treatment with a grin.

“You’ll need this today, my dear,” he said with a smile.

“I believe you’re right, Coran.”  You bit your lip in response. 

“Sire?” Coran looked at Lotor. “Would it be permissible for me to borrow your mate for a few minutes?”

“I suppose, as long as it doesn’t interfere with Ryner’s schedule for us,” he said, raising his eyebrow in curiosity.

“Only a short time, I promise,” he said, offering you his arm.  Lotor released your waist but dropped his head, kissing your cheek and trailing his lips to your ear, making you shiver.

“Don’t be long, _K’heles prishvira Honestra,_ ” Lotor purred at you. 

 _“Vim denath er wesptral,”_ you said, putting a hand on his chest to gently push him back.  You lowered your head, looking up at him through your eyelashes with an innocent smile.  His breathing started to shorten, and his claws became rather prominent.

“You’re encouraging him, my dear,” Coran said, taking your hand and guiding you toward the medical quarters.

“I’m sorry,” you said, not sounding even remotely close to it.  You looked over your shoulder at Lotor, seeing that Shiro had put his robotic hand up across Lotor’s shoulder to stop him from following you.

You arrived back in the main medical bay and looked at Coran with a questioning expression.

“I’m going to take a blood sample so I can start running some tests, with your permission,” Coran said.

“I don’t understand,” you said.  “What are you looking for?”

“I’m going to look for anything that stands out as abnormal, and I’m also going to run a genetic test.  I’d like to see if we can determine your true background.”  Coran said, gently.  You looked slightly troubled, but he put his hand on your arm to calm you.  “If the witch is working to find any weaknesses, I’d like to try and counter her.”

“Do you think you’ll be able to find what’s she’s injected me with?” you asked, solemnly.  He shrugged his shoulders.

“It’s possible, as long as it left a signature for us to trace,” he said. 

“I don’t know why I was taken over earlier with Lotor,” you said.  “It was almost as if I was experiencing his heat myself.”

“I promise, I’ll do everything I can to see if we can discover it.  When you return tonight, we can go over the results, if you’d like.  By the way, you’re further along with your pregnancy than you think.  Based on what we saw yesterday, you’re just over six weeks.”

You looked surprised and started thinking back. 

“Well, Lotor just started his second heat, and there was a three and a half week break between now and when the first one ended.  So, I must have gotten pregnant around the second week or so.”  You looked at him.

Coran smiled very kindly at you.

“I didn’t mention it yesterday, but I know the genders,” he said.  “Would you like to know now or be surprised?”

Your jaw dropped.  He knew.  Were they Princes?  Princesses?  One of each?

“I-I…,” you stuttered, blinking quickly.

The com activated.  Shiro was on the other end.

“Are you nearly done?” he asked.

“Close!  I’m just getting a blood sample,” Coran answered getting up to gather the supplies.

“Good, Ryner is nearly ready to depart for the city,” he said.

“We’ll be down in a few doboshes,” he replied.

He tied off your arm, injected the needle, and pulled several vials of blood for his tests.

Your heart started to race.  You could find out now.  Glancing at your abdomen, your mind started to spin.  You knew that Lotor would be leaving any day for Feyiv and the Kral Zera.  Would it be better for him to know before he left?  Would it be a complete distraction?  But, what if, gods, what if he didn’t come back from it?  What if he was vanquished in his fervor to light the flame?

“I want to know,” you said in a rush.

“Are you sure?” he said.

“Yes.  I want to be able to tell Lotor before the Kral Zera, but it has to be the right time,” you said.

He removed the needle and held a strip of gauze over the injection site.

“Alright, Princess.  Congratulations!  You’re having…”

********************************************************

Lotor was pacing around the bridge, waiting for you to return.  Allura was sitting near him, her eyes never leaving his body as he walked.  He was trying to ignore her as much as he could, but she was trying to make him pay attention to her by doing little things like clearing her throat, or humming, or adjusting her position in the chair.

“Lotor?” she asked.  “What can I do to help us work together with a better understanding?”

He turned and looked at her directly.

“Honestly?” he said.

She nodded earnestly.

“You can stop trying to sabotage my relationship with my mate,” he said, with a glare that would have burned through her body to ignite the wall behind her.

“I, you think that’s what I’m doing?” she said, trying to sound innocent.

“I don’t think that’s what you’re doing.  I know it.”  He turned back to the monitors, looking at the Galra tracker to make sure they were in a safe location.

“I wish you would trust me,” she said.

“Like you trusted me?” he turned, voice rising.  “You were given targets through my information.  You saved lives of many of your members in the rebellion by closing down the trader’s market, by liberating that medical holding station, and by shutting down both the mining operation and the droid manufacturing base.  Even after all that you were adamant at keeping us apart by offering her up as a sacrifice to get one of your rebel prisoners back,” he said, getting visibly angry.

“Zarkon asked us for our most important prisoner.  He didn’t ask for you specifically,” she said, trying to defend her actions.  “She was the most important prisoner we had.” 

“You were supposed to have given me!” he roared at her.

She visibly recoiled in her chair.  Lotor closed his eyes and clenched his fists, trying to get his temper reigned in.  When he spoke, his voice had lowered to an ominous growl.

“You risked the life of my Promised.  Even now you risk the life of my children that she’s carrying because we don’t know what the witch has done to her.  If any harm comes to them, any one of them, there will never be a way for you and I to work peacefully together.”

You and Coran entered the bridge, arm in arm and your face was lit up with joy.  Lotor immediately walked over to you and kissed you possessively.  You wondered if it was the heat that initiated that, but you melted into his arms and simply enjoyed his attentions.

When he finally lifted his head, he looked deeply into your eyes.

“ _Strahleh, K’heles honestra,_ ” he whispered to you.  “ _Cri mevistral ilmeh?  Vim qilack waskis yes’vir.”_

" _Ver harzleh er omis vim iktreim, K’heles mestana,”_ you said, with your eyes sparkling.

“Ah, Galran!” Ryner said.  “It’s been a while since I heard it spoken so eloquently.”  She had made her way back onto the bridge looking for you.

You both looked at her, surprised she knew the language.

“Highness,” you said, stepping back from Lotor’s embrace.  “Please forgive our tardiness.  It appears all we’ve done today is keep you waiting.  We have been incredibly inconsiderate of your time.”

Ryner crossed the floor to you and took your hand.

“I can see you have been a very positive influence on the Prince.  It had been rumored that my planet was next on his list to conquer.”  She smiled and the protrusions on her forehead raised slightly.

“I have been told that seems to be the case regarding him,” you teased.  He took it in stride, placing his arm protectively around your waist, looking over at Allura who was scowling at you both with her arms folded across her chest. 

“I believe we are going to be the recipients of the gracious hospitality of the Olkari as soon as we leave this ship,” Lotor said.

Ryner gave him her first smile since she first saw him. 

“Your Highness, I cannot tell you just how happy I am that things are not what they seemed when I first saw you.  I apologize for the overreaction.”  Ryner looked slightly ashamed.

“Please,” he said, gently.  “I understand my reputation precedes me, and it is one I’m not incredibly proud of.”

She nodded and extended her hand which Lotor accepted, with a slight bow.

“I’m hoping we can work together to help bring peace after the tyrannical reign of my father,” he said.  “I have a lot of work to do to repair the name of the Galra Empire and return us all to bygone days of working together in harmony for the good of all.”

Ryner was very pleased by what she heard from him and escorted them from the bridge, leaving Allura behind, gritting her teeth.

**********************************************

Lotor sat on the bench seat of the shuttle that was taking you both from the capital city to the lakeside retreat.  You both were dressed very casually.  He had a loosely fitted white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a pair of tan pants and white boots.  His hair was pulled up into a pony tail with a few tendrils free of the binding.  He was simply stunned by you, though.  He had never seen you in anything besides his armor, the dress from the promise ceremony, and the clothing from the outpost.

You were standing by the window, letting the breeze blow against your skin and hair, ruffling the dark green off the shoulder blouse and allowing it to show every curve you had.  Your face had a look of complete happiness, taking in the warmth of the sun, the stone in the necklace seemed to glow.  The skirt you wore was a white, gauzy material, that kept getting picked up by the wind and blown around you like a cloud.  The delicate sandals they had strapped on your feet made you look every inch the siren he already saw in you.  He simply smiled just watching you.  He felt the cold, prickling thoughts of the Kral Zera just a breath away from being realized, but he refused to acknowledge them.  He and Shiro had already discussed the plans over and over.  He knew exactly what to expect, but that was tomorrow.  Today was a day for the two of you to relax away from the Castle.

The shuttle slowly stopped, and the doors opened.  One of Ryner’s attendants held out his hand to assist you down, and you gratefully took it.  You hadn’t worn shoes like this in a long time, and Lotor noticed your unsteadiness.

“Sire, we’ll be back to return you to the city in four vargas,” they said.  “It will give you time to see the sun set over the water.”

“Thank you for your hospitality,” he said.

“Also, on Ryner’s orders there is a luncheon laid out inside for you.  Please, enjoy your day,” the attendant said.

“We appreciate everything,” you said, taking Lotor’s hand and stepping back from the shuttle, giving them room to engage the drive without either of you being in their path.

Lotor took your hand and walked you towards the house, noticing the window openings were wide without any trace of panes of glass.  _They must be completely retractable,_ he thought.  You both climbed the stairs, stopping at the top to turn and look at the lake, and listen to the gentle lapping of the small waves on the shore.

“This is beautiful,” you said, sighing. 

Lotor nodded, holding you in front of him, your back to his chest as he wrapped his arms around you placing his hands on your pelvic area.  He slowly caressed you and made a small noise when he realized you had a little bump that wasn’t there earlier.  He could feel you were starting to show just ever so slightly.  He had every inch of you memorized so he was certain of what he felt.

“What is it?” you asked.  He lowered his head, resting his chin on your shoulder.

“I think I can feel the evidence of our children,” he said, serenely.  “Our children, ours.”  He held his hands still, and you placed yours over his.

You relaxed into his arms, taking in the comfort they provided.  The slight wind was enough to blow his hair lightly around you, and your skirt was dancing between your calves.  Lotor was in heaven.  He could have stood there forever with you.

“We should go eat, love,” you said.  “I’m feeling a little lightheaded after Coran collected the blood samples.”

“Samples,” he said, sounding confused.  “What samples?” he asked, releasing you and guiding you into the lovely little house.

He was taken by surprise.  The house was very charming, but smaller than he thought.  There was a large bed with a canopy of light green and blue fabrics that surrounded it, a room with a door that he could only assume was the bathroom, a small sitting area and a small combined kitchen and dining area.  That was all.  It truly was a place of rest and little distraction.  Perhaps one could meditate or read, but that was about all.  The kitchen did indeed have several different types of food there from a meat, some plants and what appeared to be fruit, and some different sorts of a bread.  It looked like a wonderful feast for you both.

“Coran wanted to run some tests to see if he could determine what the witch had injected me with,” you said.  “He wanted to be prepared for whatever she was doing so we would be able to counter it.”

“That man is a genius,” Lotor said.  “I can count the people who have helped us through this entire situation on one hand.”

“Oh?  That many?” you said.

“I didn’t finish.  I can count them on one hand and still have two fingers left over,” he said, grinning at you.

“Let me see if I can guess,” you said, leaning back against the counter in the little kitchen.  “Coran, Shiro, and…I don’t know?  Who’s number three?”

“You’re correct about Coran and Shiro.  The third is the Galra who was on board when we arrived.  If it hadn’t been for him the Paladins would be clueless about most of this.”  Lotor said, pinning you against the cabinets, sliding his leg between yours, and bringing his head down to your chin to place little kisses all along it.

“I, Lotor, please, I need to eat something.  My stomach is growling, and I have children depending on me for nourishment.”  Your tone brought him out of his otherwise enamored state, and he stepped back. 

“Do you have the treatment from Coran?” he asked, holding out his hand.

“Yes, it’s here.”  You reached into your pocket and unwrapped one of the crystal lozenges which he gratefully took and popped into his mouth.

You both took a little bit of everything and walked outside to eat while sitting on the stairs, enjoying the natural environment around you.  There were birds flying low over the water, skimming up prey or landing to float, their cry was haunting.  The small whisper of the waves on the sand was very hypnotic and calming. 

Lotor turned his body toward you and gently took your plate.  He used a fork-like implement and picked up a piece of the fruit, offering it to you.  You closed your eyes and opened your mouth, feeling him place the food against your tongue, and you lightly gripped it with your teeth, taking it in to eat it. 

He wanted to spend the rest of the day like this, just doing something as simple as feeding you.  It was such a common thing, and yet he couldn't think of almost anywhere else he’d rather be.

You reciprocated and stabbed a piece of the meat from his plate and offered it to him.  He opened his mouth, grasping the piece with his teeth, and nearly swallowing it whole.  His eyes flashed, enjoying the flush on your face.

You both continued on feeding each other in this intimate manner until everything was gone and you were both satisfied. 

“Wait here,” he said, as he carried the plates back inside.  When he returned, he knelt at your feet on the stair below you and started to untie your sandals.  As he discarded the first, he slid his hand around your ankle and lifted your foot to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss on the top of it, his eyes locked on yours as he did it.  Then he slowly lowered it and repeated the motions with the other foot.  Your eyes were dancing, and he could tell you liked it very much.  He pulled his boots off quickly and sat them next to your sandals.

“Come, darling,” he said, holding his hands out to help you stand.  You both walked down to the waters and waded into the warm waves, his eyes lighting as you gathered your skirt to hold it up out of the water.  He was taking in everything about the glorious scene in front of him.  The way the sunlight played with the colors in your hair, your eyes shining with joy while you laughed at the feeble attempts to keep your skirt dry, the lovely pale pink of your lips, the soft curve of your neck and shoulders.  He was completely enamored with you.  He wanted to remember everything so tomorrow when he was at the Kral Zera, he would remember exactly what he was fighting for. 

You looked up at him, and you just took his breath away.  He placed his hands along your face and gently pressed his lips to yours.  The waves were creating a lovely ebb and flow around your legs and he wished he never had to leave this place.  You kissed him back so sweetly, simply tasting his lips with little intimate swipes of your tongue.  He reached down and grasped your legs behind the knees, lifting you and carrying you back to the little house.

Once inside, he sat you down on the bed, and knelt at your feet.

“My love, I have something to tell you,” he said, his eyes looking up at you filled with love and perhaps a little fear.

“Yes?  I have something to tell you as well, but you go first, please,” you said.

“I wanted to tell you about tomorrow.  Shiro is planning to take me to Feyiv, with or without the permission of the other Paladins,” he said.  He took a deep breath, pausing before he continued.  “I will be there, and I must ask you not to come with us.”    

“You don’t want me there to witness your victory?” you asked.

“It’s not that, darling, please don’t misunderstand,” he said, taking your hands in his and kissing your fingertips.  “I very much fear for your safety.  The witch will most likely be there, as will the Empire’s entire elite.  If they smell you, they’ll know we’re mated.  They will try to take you away from me as a distraction and hold you, so I am unable to compete.  They would probably kill us both.”

You nodded with a look on your face that he could only categorize as disappointment.

“But, what if,” you swallowed, “what if you don’t survive?  I’ll never see you again…,” your eyes filled with tears.

“I promise, I will do everything in my power to come back to you.  I will light the beacon.  I will be the next Emperor of the Galra.  Victory or death, beloved.  It is the Galra way.”

You closed your eyes and a single tear fell, running down your cheek.

“I want you to promise me something,” he said.  You looked up at him, your eyes shining with tears and the despondent expression on your face nearly broke his heart.  "If I don’t come back,” you sniffled, “you must remain with the Paladins.  Shiro and Coran will take care of you and our children.  I believe them to be good individuals and would trust them to be your guardians.”

He released your hands and wrapped his arms around your calves in front of him, resting his head on your thighs.  You reached down and threaded your fingertips through his ponytail, pulling the binding on it and allowing his hair to spill around him.

He looked up at you, and the vision he presented took your breath away. 

“I believe you said you had something to tell me, as well,” he said.  You nodded and wiped your tears.  You stood up which caused him to fall back to sit on the floor, and you straddled his lap, placing your arms around his shoulders, pressing your forehead to his.

“I had a little chat with Coran this morning when we were in the med bay,” you said, sounding unsure of whether to continue.

“Is everything alright?” he asked, starting to fear there was a problem.

“Yes, I’m fine and so are the children,” you said, calming him.  You pulled your head back.  “I know the sex of the children.”

His jaw dropped slightly, and he took on the look of a child who had been offered his greatest desire.

“Do you want to know or be surprised?” you asked.

“Please, tell me,” he begged, his heart threatening to beat right out of his chest.

“I’m fine and so are your sons,” you said, with a smile.  He gasped.

“Boys?”  You nodded.  “Two Princes?”  You nodded, with a giggle.  “I-I…,’ he looked past you at the wall for a moment before returning his eyes to you.  “I’m in so much trouble, aren’t I?” he asked.

“If they end up being like their father?  Yes, you are.”

“Oh, love, I promise I will return victorious.  I’m fighting for peace, but most importantly I’m fighting for you and our sons.”

He kissed you and kissed you, hoping it wasn’t going to be for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galran Translation:  
> Vim dest lis E’liah eh K’heles serilnias - you are the mother of my children  
> K’heles eclusolaris Traverisk Eskindrisha - my fierce warrior princess  
> K’heles Yestro-mache - my Goddess  
> K’heles prishvira Honestra - my beautiful mate  
> Vim denath er wesptral - you need to behave  
> Strahleh, K’heles honestra- darling, my mate  
> Cri mevistral ilmeh? - Did something happen?  
> Vim qilack waskis yes’vir - You look very happy  
> Ver harzleh er omis vim iktreim - I promise to tell you later  
> K’heles mestana - my love


	49. On The Turning Away (Pink Floyd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day on Olkarion comes to a close while the argumentative discussion about taking Lotor to the Kral Zera comes to a head. One side is not going to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is from Pink Floyd, and it's one of my favorite songs. The lyrics are in the end notes, along with any Galra translation. Nothing new here, by that standard. 
> 
> There is dialog from Season 5, Episode 4, Kral Zera. If you recognize it, it's not mine.

The rest of the afternoon was beautifully quiet.  At one point Lotor had taken your hand and pulled you into his arms, gently dancing with you around the room, using the sound of the waves as the beat and he hummed a lovely little tune you had never heard before.  He had looked at you with such a serene happiness you had never seen in him. He took your hand and spun you, your skirt whirling out, his hands grasping your waist, pulling you in against his chest, you laughed with pure joy as he lowered his head to your ear, singing an exotic song in a language you’d never heard.

“What are you singing?” you asked, eyes sparkling in the sunlight.  “It’s beautiful, but I don’t understand the language.”

He bent you back towards the ground and cradled you in his arms, his hair tumbling over his shoulders, and lightly tickling your neck.

“It is a song of two lovers who met each other in the most unlikely of circumstances.”  He straightened up, lifting you and dropping his head to kiss your cheek, before he returned to lightly swaying with you through the room.  “A Princess fell in love with a commoner who tended her kingdom’s roses.  He also was smitten with her and he took extraordinary care of the flowers outside of her window, knowing they were her favorites.  They grew to be the most beautiful ever witnessed by mortal eyes.  Their love was forbidden by her father, the King, because he was not royalty and thus not good enough to court his daughter.  They met in secret behind the King’s back and found a way to persevere.  They were eventually married and ruled their kingdom side by side, because their love was stronger than the prejudice the King exhibited.”

“That’s such a lovely story, and you sing it beautifully,” you said.

He stopped dancing with you and kissed you with such love and emotion.  He wrapped his arms around you, resting his cheek against the top of your head, just holding you close.

“Thank you for today, darling,” he said, his voice so soft.

“Lotor, I’m so privileged to share my life with you.  You have granted me an existence I never dreamt of and I-I can’t imagine going on without you.”  You tightened your hold on him, and he sighed.

“ _K’heles Honestra,_ we cannot say what tomorrow will bring for certain.  So, we must enjoy each and every moment we have,” he said.

He picked you up and carried you to the large bed, slowly lowering you onto it, kissing your forehead.  Laying behind you, he wrapped you in his arms, holding you close.  You both drifted off to sleep, surrounded by the light blue and green fabrics that were attached to the canopy, as they danced in the slight breeze that blew throughout the little house.  The angle of the sun allowed its rays to stream through the window, bathing you both in its warm light as you slept, Lotor’s arms holding you loosely with one hand laid gently on your belly. 

You felt so at peace, wishing tomorrow wouldn’t come.  You had awoken first and were listening to the steady sound of his breathing, feeling the rise and fall of his chest against your back and his gentle breath on your neck as he exhaled.  You heard the leaves on the trees fluttering in the wind, and the waves continuing their steady rhythm of breaking on the shore.  This was what life should be like, especially for Lotor.  Unfortunately, it was not meant to be. 

You felt his body stiffen just before he immediately sat up. 

“Stay here,” he ordered, as he lept over you and out of the bed.  He ran to the window in time to see a distant Galran battle cruiser explode into several million pieces.  His eyes widened.  The blast had come from the city, where he had seen an Ion cannon under construction.  Voltron flew out of the way of the cascading pieces of burning cruiser.

“Lotor?  What is it?” you called from the bed.

“Galra were here.”  He turned away from the window.  “The only Galra vessel that was even remotely close to us was under the command of General Branko, at least according to the tracker that Paladin Pidge had created."

“Do you think we’re in danger?” you asked, leaning up on your elbows getting concerned you would have to run.

“No, I think it was simply a show of power.  He must have been hoping it would win him some favor with the Galra elite.  It was a gamble that came with an extremely high cost.”

He closed his eyes and stretched his arms above his head, the shirt lifting just enough to reveal his stomach.  Your eyes trailed up and down his beautiful form, but you couldn’t help but stare at that little bit of treasure he gifted you with.  Simply the barest glimpse of his muscles reacting as he moved nearly made you shiver.  You had to tear your gaze away from the strip of skin he had revealed, because you were starting to feel very aroused just by seeing that.  You raised your eyes up to his face, and he had caught you watching.  He was smirking, just before he closed his eyes again, taking a deep breath.  He could smell you, noting the scent you were emitting, and he decided to see just how ready you might be.

He trailed his hands through his hair, pulling it up before allowing it to cascade down his shoulders, biting his lip and moaning.  He tossed his head back, as he slid his hands down his chest, lightly grasping the hem of his shirt, barely lifting it to reveal that glorious bit of skin again, allowing you to feast your eyes, but only for a second.

He heard your breath catch while you watched him seducing you, slowly revealing himself to you.  He turned sideways, your eyes trailing down to his ass, forcing an involuntary groan from your lips.  He pulled his hair up with one hand and let his other trace down his chest.  You took your fingers and mirrored his movement, trailing your own hand down between your breasts and the other pulling your skirt slowly up your legs, stopping just short of what he wanted to see.  He put his fingers in his mouth, his tongue wrapping around them, eyes narrowing as he watched you do the same.  He knew the tables were turning when you removed your hand from your lips and slowly slid them under your skirt, throwing your head back and gasping at your own touch, and you began to move your hips. 

You started to breathe a slightly more rapid pace, moaning, and peeking at him to gauge his reaction.  He saw the slight movement of your eyes, and brought his hands to his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it, tormenting you by revealing himself inch by inch, until he threw the shirt on the floor behind him.  Your own little cries of passion, accompanied by the glorious scent you were giving him, noticing you were speeding the movement of your fingers, caused him to abandon his teasing and he crossed the room to you.  You adored how he looked, predatory, his pants hung low on his hips, bare feet padding on the wooden floor, his hair flowing behind him, oh, the body of a god and he was yours.

He gently grasped your hand from between your legs and took your fingers into his mouth, sucking your essence onto his tongue.  His eyes found yours as he finished with your hand and knelt on the bed, sliding his head under your skirt.  You nearly came when the tip of his tongue lightly touched your swollen flesh, dipping it into you quickly, before dragging it flatly up to your clit and attaching his mouth to you, sucking hard and making you see stars.  He started to caress your inner thigh in little circles, slowly climbing higher until his fingertips were at your entrance.  You gasped loudly.

“Oh, Lotor, oh, gods!” you called out in ecstasy, as he brought you to the brink before stopping.   He brought his hands to his waistband and removed his pants in one swift movement, revealing his already leaking erection.  He lifted your blouse up so he could place his mouth on your stomach.

He started kissing your belly, humming against your skin where he found the little bump earlier.  His hands started stroking up your sides, grasping the silky fabric, he carefully helped you remove your blouse.  You sat up a just a bit so he could pull it over your head, and he moved to drop it over the side of the bed.  He did leave your skirt on, though.  It wouldn’t restrict any movement from either of you.  You leaned up as his fingers released the material, grasping a nipple between your lips and sucking while swirling your tongue over the sensitive skin. 

“Oh, fuck, darling, please…,” he whined as you grasped his hips, sliding your foot over his calf as he knelt between your legs, your lips kissing to the other side of his chest.  He started to quiver, your delicious mouth bringing him closer to the precipice of his orgasm before he got to do what he really wanted. 

“Stop, gods, I need you to stop,” his voice was begging with an urgency you had never heard before.  You looked up at him, but not stopping.  He dropped his head and whispered, “Please…,”

At that word, you gently released him and he took a shuddering breath, trying to pull himself together. 

“Thank you.  I was so close to coming and I didn’t want to end this yet,” he said.  “I need just a few moments, _Eskindrisha_ ,” he said, taking your hands and kissing the fingertips in gratitude.

You climbed up and knelt, matching his position, slowly leaning your head to his.

“ _Ver mestana vim, K’heles Dristahle,”_ you said, causing him to open his eyes, realizing that after tomorrow it would be his new title, if everything went as he planned.

“ _K’heles Dristahlisha,”_ he said, “I like the sound of that.”

He helped you turn around, and you knew he was getting you to his favorite position.  You faced away from him but arched your back, pressing into his groin and dragging a low groan from him.  He gently pressed against your shoulders, angling your chest down towards the bed.  He carefully repositioned your legs to the outside of his while you waited for him to take you.  You were surprised when you felt his mouth against your lower back, alternating between kissing and licking the skin, occasionally you felt the little threat of his teeth against you and it made you shiver.  He took his mouth lower, sliding his tongue into the cleft of your ass, and you cried out at the sensation.

“Is it too much, love?” he asked.

“No, ungh, no.  It was just a surprise, that’s all,” you panted out.

“Good,” he purred and returned to place a little bite on your ass cheek, making you jump.

Two fingers entered your cunt, slowly thrusting as he continued to stroke you with his tongue, teasing your hole with the pointed tip.  You were trying to grind against his face, and he let out a low groan.  He could feel you trembling all over now, goosebumps raising all over your flesh even though you were bathed in the warm light of the sun, which was starting to set.  He stopped everything and decided it was time to take his full pleasure before the attendants returned to collect you both.

He lined himself up with you and took an excruciatingly long time sheathing himself within you, letting out a sigh as he felt his balls nudge your body.  He gently grasped your waist and started to thrust into you, listening to the breathy moans you made with each movement.  He knew he wasn’t going to last very long, not with all of the foreplay you both had experienced.  He reached down for your shoulders.

“My love, if you please,” he said, and you knew what he wanted.  You pushed yourself up on your forearms until he was able to reach your shoulder, pulling you against his chest.  He wrapped one arm around your shoulder and chest, and the other, which he usually placed across your hips, he simply placed against your belly, splaying his fingers, and he started to thrust with a bit more urgency.  You dropped your head back and he started to nibble your neck, his breath coming in little forced exhales against your skin with each movement of his hips.  He moved his hand a little lower and started to rub his fingers in a circular movement against your clit as he continued to fuck into you a little harder.  Your breath caught…his lips found your shoulder and he immediately bit down, coming almost violently.  You were following him right over the cliff.  The stone emitted a sound like a clap of thunder as you both collapsed forward.  He was careful to roll onto his side, taking you with him, so not to bury you under him like he did the first time you did this. 

You tipped your head back and he leaned around, kissing you with all of the passion he felt for you.  Until he groaned petulantly.

“What is it?” you asked.

“I hear the shuttle.  We have to get dressed.”  The shadows of the room were getting very long due to the setting sun, a grim reminder that your day together was indeed drawing to a close.  He slowly pulled out of you and got out of bed to find a washcloth to clean you both up with.   You were pulling your blouse into place as he returned with the cloth, and he very gently brought the material against your very sensitive skin.  He lifted your skirt, looking at your ass cheeks and grinning when he saw the bruise from where he had bitten you.  You would feel it every single time you sat down for the next few days.

He picked up his pants from the floor and retreated to the bathroom with the cloth.  You could hear the water running and you assumed he was taking care of himself.

The shuttle landed outside, and you leaned through the window, waiting for Ryner’s assistant to make their appearance.  Lotor walked up beside you, buttoning his shirt.

“We should probably go,” Lotor said.  “They survived an attack by the Galra today and I feel I need to go apologize on behalf of my people.” 

You nodded and took his arm, walking outside of the little house and descending the stairs.  You stopped to pick up your sandals and his boots before you continued on to board the shuttle.  Lotor pulled the door open and helped you inside, feeling the shuttle start to move even before the door was closed.  You felt a sense of loss.  This day was swiftly ending.  You were dreading tomorrow.

**********************************

Once you returned to the Castle of Lions, Lotor had helped you into your sleepwear for the night and settled you into bed.

“I need to go discuss tomorrow’s plans with the Paladins, just in case today’s little exercise against Branko has changed anything,” Lotor said, straightening the epaulets.  It felt like it had been a long time since you saw him in his armor, but it was really only yesterday.

“Do you want me to wait up for you?” you asked, yawning.  He chuckled as he shook his head.

“No, _Strahleh_ ,” he said, dropping a kiss on your forehead.  “You and our little Princes need their rest.”

“Lotor?” you asked, just as he was walking towards the door.

“Yes?” he replied.

“Please don’t leave without saying goodbye,” you whispered, afraid this was the last time you’d ever see him. 

He swiftly crossed the floor to you and knelt beside the bed.

“I swear, I will not go without seeing you,” he said.

“No, that’s a gray statement.  You could simply walk in, look at me, and walk out.  I want you to wake me up.  Don’t leave me and not let me know.  Just…don’t.”  He could hear your heart breaking.

“I promise,” he said, brushing your hair from your face and placing a chaste kiss on your lips.

You curled up in the pillows, watching the door slide closed behind him, and you started crying and praying he would be safe.

*****************************************

“I’m telling you.  Branko’s wanton attack was only the beginning,” Lotor said.  “Without an Emperor more and more high-ranking officials are going to start lashing out and consolidating their power at the Kral Zera.”

“I’m just gonna jump in here.  What is the Kral Zera?” Hunk asked.  “Is there food there?  It sounds awful fancy.”

“It’s the coronation ceremony for a new Emperor or Empress,” Lotor explained.  “It is held on one of the first planets we, the Galra, conquered.  Planet Feyiv, a sacred land.”

“OK, so who all will be at this Kral Zera?” Shiro asked.

“Allow me to show you,” Lotor said, turning to Allura.  “May I, Princess?”

“Go ahead,” she said, shortly.

Lotor pressed a few buttons on the terminal, activating the screen and bringing up several images of the Galra higher brass.

“Warlord Ranveig is one of the fiercest Galra in the empire.  That’s why my father sent him to the fringes of the universe.  He will already have several factions pledging their allegiance.”

“Warlord, huh?” Lance quipped.  “I’m guessing you don’t get that title by being nice.”

“Commander Gnov was one of Zarkon’s most trusted advisors,” Lotor said, continuing and ignoring Lance.  “She will be unifying Zarkon’s inner circle of advisors.  They know what they’ll get with her.  She’s not as reckless as Warlord Ranveig, but she is just as cruel.”  He pressed the buttons, bringing a new face to the screens.

“Quartermaster Janka.  He is responsible for overseeing supply routes throughout the empire.  My mate knows him well.  He was out in Ulippa often, and he would seek her out if he even had one single second of doubt she was there.  Don’t let his stature fool you.  His power is bureaucracy, and he should not be underestimated.”

Pidge brightened at seeing him.

“He keeps popping up in my database.  His supply management is incredible.  He definitely color codes.”

Hunk snorted.

“So, organized evil.  OK,” Hunk said, shaking his head.

“And, finally, Zarkon’s witch, Haggar.”  Lotor forced himself to grind out the words.

“We’ve met,” Shiro said, flexing his arm.

“She is the most dangerous of them all.  Because she’s not Galra, and therefore not eligible to rule, she probably has a puppet already.  Someone she can control and manipulate.  If the Galra were smart, they’d be working together against her.  If Haggar’s puppet takes over, then stopping Zarkon’s reign will all have been for naught.”  Lotor shut the screen off.

“Then we can’t risk any of them assuming control,” Shiro stated.  “We should help Lotor take command of the Galra Empire.”

Allura sighed.

“Shiro, we’ve already discussed this,” she said, talking down to him.  “It’s far too risky.”

“Yeah,” Lance echoed.  “Why don’t we let them fight amongst themselves a while before we do anything?”

Shiro snapped his eyes to them both.

“You know what we just went through on Olkarion,” Shiro barked out.  “That was just one rogue commander vying for the throne.  When the Galra lash out, everyone in the universe suffers.”

“How would we even get there without stirring up a huge fight?” Pidge asked.

“I’ll be bringing Voltron,” Lotor said.

“Yeah,” Hunk said sarcastically.  “Because Voltron never gets in fights.”

“Shiro, we can’t allow this to happen,” Allura argued.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Shiro said, turning and walking away from everyone, leaving Lotor looking after him with a sorrowful look on his face.

“I’m going to sleep for a bit.  I have some serious thinking I must do now,” Lotor said, giving the appearance of giving up.  He turned and left the bridge, heading for his quarters, leaving the remaining Paladins and Coran to discuss what to do next .

As Lotor approached your quarters he heard Shiro’s short whistle.  He immediately veered off into a small meeting space.

“So, what now?” Lotor asked.

“We might not be able to take Voltron, but we will take the Black Lion,” Shiro whispered.  “You must be the new Emperor.  I believe the fate of the universe depends on you.”

Lotor chuckled.

“Thank you for the additional pressure.  I’m doing this for several reasons, but first and foremost is the protection of my family.  We can’t be running all of the time.  I need safety and stability for her and my sons.”

“Twin boys, huh?” Shiro smiled.

“Yes,” Lotor said, with an honest smile.  “And I give my word, Takashi Shirogane, if we survive, and I become Emperor, I will name one of them after you.”

Shiro looked stunned.

“I-I,” he ran his fingers through his hair.  “I don’t know what to say.  I’m incredibly honored, your Majesty.”

“I’m not a ‘Majesty’ yet, but I will be after tomorrow,” Lotor said.  “When are we leaving?”

“In about ten dobashes,” Shiro said.

Lotor nodded and extended his hand.  Shiro grasped him by the forearm and they stood there, each giving a short nod of respect before breaking and silently going their separate ways.

Lotor headed back into the royal suite, and stood there, watching you sleep.  He sighed deeply and walked over to you.  A promise is a promise.

“Darling, I have to go,” he said, kissing your cheek.

You opened your eyes and sat up, wrapping him in your arms.

“Please, be careful.  Come back to me,” you begged.

“I will do my best,” he said, kissing you as if he would never see you again.  When you finally broke apart, he stood.  “By the way, one of our sons will be named after Shiro.”

You giggled.

“OK, I think we can manage that, somehow.  It’s not very Galran, though.”

“No,” Lotor said, “but it is the name of a hero.”

He turned and quickly walked out of the room before he changed his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galra Translation:  
> K’heles Honestra = my mate  
> Eskindrisha = Princess  
> Ver mestana vim = I love you  
> K’heles Dristahle = My Emperor  
> K’heles Dristahlisha = My Empress  
> Strahleh = Darling
> 
> On the Turning Away  
> Pink Floyd
> 
> On the turning away  
> From the pale and downtrodden  
> And the words they say  
> Which we won't understand  
> "Don't accept that what's happening  
> Is just a case of others' suffering  
> Or you'll find that you're joining in  
> The turning away"
> 
> It's a sin that somehow  
> Light is changing to shadow  
> And casting it's shroud  
> Over all we have known  
> Unaware how the ranks have grown  
> Driven on by a heart of stone  
> We could find that we're all alone  
> In the dream of the proud
> 
> On the wings of the night  
> As the daytime is stirring  
> Where the speechless unite  
> In a silent accord  
> Using words you will find are strange  
> And mesmerized as they light the flame  
> Feel the new wind of change  
> On the wings of the night
> 
> No more turning away  
> From the weak and the weary  
> No more turning away  
> From the coldness inside  
> Just a world that we all must share  
> It's not enough just to stand and stare  
> Is it only a dream that there'll be  
> No more turning away?


	50. Kral Zera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Galra have been summoned. The Kral Zera is waiting. A new leader must be chosen. Lotor is going to do everything to make sure it's him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First - Special thanks to the lovely Im_Not_Here for the help with this chapter. She is my normal editor on the fly (meaning I write and post it without a beta or editor and she reads it aloud in a voice chat, and I correct it on the fly). She provided inspiration, suggestions for story and dialog, as well as helping me clean up clunky stuff. I love you, my cupcake!!!
> 
> First (part 2) - shitfacedanon, you are a constant source of inspiration and I adore you. I wouldn’t get some of the best ideas without your mental and mad ideas, you gorgeous person, you!!!
> 
> Second - there are new tags affiliated with this story. Triggers in this chapter are rape, blood and violence and injury. It takes place three quarters of the way through the chapter. It is all Haggar's doing, so we know it's not real, but it sure as hell feels like it.
> 
> Third - No Galra language here. I assume most of them are speaking it, but it would be too much to write the entire chapter with it.
> 
> Finally - lots of Season 5, episode 4, Kral Zera direct dialogue and action. If you recognize it, it’s not me and I thank the original writers for this episode!

The Black Lion silently sped its way towards Feyiv.  Lotor sat at the controls monitoring the cloaking device and making sure it maintained full strength.  They couldn’t risk being seen until the appropriate time or they would be descended on by every Galra battleship in the sky. 

“How are you doing, Lotor?” Shiro called out.

“I’m trying not to vomit, actually,” Lotor replied, truthfully.  “Everything depends on my lighting that beacon.”

“I have faith in you,” Shiro said.  “Besides, we already have eyes on the ground there.  Do you remember seeing the masked Galra when you first arrived at the Castle of Lions?”

“Of course.  I detected his scent the moment I crossed the threshold.” To Lotor it felt as though that was years ago.  Just making the decision to go and stop the attack on Naxzela started the chain reaction that led to this moment.  No, he corrected himself, it was before that.  The planning he had done with Acxa, giving her the orders to initiate Operation Mendacity at the ruins at Daibazaal, that is what brought him here.  He shook himself out of his thoughts realizing that Shiro had continued speaking. 

“He is there leading a team, just in case things start to go south.”  Shiro looked at his control panel before recalibrating a thruster. 

“I noticed their common uniforms.  Are they some sort of organized group?” Lotor asked.

“Yes.  I’ll have them talk to you after you become Emperor.  Unfortunately, we can’t risk you knowing any more about them until then,” Shiro said.  “Let me just tell you, the Galra that you’ve met?  He is the leader.  He told us he was quite impressed with you after spending time around you and your mate.  And he appears to think you might be the one to help return peace to the Galra Empire and the galaxies under their rule.”

“Is that their aim?  To bring about peace, no matter the cost?” Lotor asked.

“With the least amount of lives lost, yes.  Their original aims were bringing down Zarkon and the Galra.  Now that Zarkon is gone and there is a possibility that the old ways are on the brink of being dismantled, let’s just say that they are ready to recognize a new mission of peace by realigning with the new Emperor.”

Lotor sat back.  He turned this new information over and over in his mind.  He was realizing the far-reaching implications it would have if he was successful.  As a young soldier he had often daydreamed about the day he would be Emperor, ruling over all and being able to do what he desired without anyone to tell him differently.  He would sleep as late as he wanted, and travel through the stars without getting clearance or needing to have a leave granted in advance.  Being Emperor would equal having his freedom. 

But he realized his priorities had changed.  Now being Emperor meant he would have safety for you, his Promised.  And for his children.  He would have the finest security to guard you all, keeping his family protected from the evils throughout the universe.  He found that he no longer wished to travel the stars unless you were by his side.  He desperately wanted to show you new worlds and teach his children through unique experiences by actually encountering life in exotic locations.  Floating in clouds, feeling the ground of alien worlds beneath your bare feet, watching stars be born, frolicking in oceans, and learning about the immense amount of life that surrounded you, all things he wanted to experience with you.  Lotor could imagine it all.  He sighed deeply.  Now he just had to win the whole damn thing.

“We’re approaching Feyiv,” Shiro announced. “Are you ready?”

“I’m ready,” Lotor said confidently, picking up his sword and looking towards the viewing screen.  The Archivist had arrived. 

“Shiro, can you bring up the volume?  I’ve heard recordings of this, but I need to experience it in the reality.”  Lotor's gaze was riveted on the screen.

*********************************

Keith was crouched in the ventilation ducts of the Galra battlecruiser that he and two other members of the Blades had been hidden on.  Overhearing the soldiers discussing something called the Kral Zera and the Archivist, he remembered hearing Lotor mention him before and he wondered what all of this had to do with them.

Kolivan looked at him and motioned for silence.  Keith nodded.  They were approaching their destination and would be trying to escape the confines of their hidden compartment without being detected.  The only thing he was sure of was they were there to provide support, although he wasn’t exactly sure why any Galra would need the support of the very organization that was trying to bring them down. 

He looked at his teammates.  Kolivan was crouched, holding his bag of explosives, getting ready to lead them out and into the tunnels below ground.  The other figure, a woman, was someone Keith had not yet worked with.  She had been introduced to him briefly before they left their base of operations and headed out on a scout ship to rendezvous with this battlecruiser.  The only thing he knew about her was she was considered one of most accurate and precise members of their team.  She was highly valued for her skills in espionage and her ability to disappear easily in nearly every situation.  She was not someone to be crossed.  Keith was glad he was on her side. 

Kolivan looked over at them both and jerked his head.  They immediately sprung into action and opened the vent cover, silently falling to the floor below.  Sprinting down a side corridor, they came across an escape hatch.  Keith jumped on it, prying the door open and they threw themselves into the open air, rolling upon impact with the ground and racing into the cave that was only eight feet in front of them.  Once they were all inside, they pressed against the walls, making sure they had not been seen.  After Kolivan was satisfied they weren’t being followed, he led them down the tunnels into the underground structure beneath the open arena of the beacon Keith had seen as they were plunging towards the ground, a purple fire burning in the center.

“Now, we wait,” Kolivan whispered.  “Shiro and Lotor should be arriving soon.”  He looked at Keith.  “This is the Kral Zera.  It is where the Galra determine who the new Emperor will be.  The Archivist will extinguish the flame we saw when we arrived.  If Lotor successfully defeats all other challengers he will relight it, signaling the beginning of his reign.”

“And if he doesn’t?” Keith asked.

“That’s why we’re here.  We are to stop any others from climbing the steps.  We cannot allow anyone else to take control.”  Kolivan turned and surveyed the halls.  “These beams, all are loadbearing.  We need to place the explosives on as many as we can.  If we see that Lotor has lost I will be detonating them remotely and the entire place will collapse, eliminating any chance of a successor.”

“Won’t that plunge the Empire into chaos?” the other member of the team asked.

“Yes, but it will stop us from having an Emperor Ranveig, or gods save us, an Emperor Sendak,” Kolivan said.  He handed both of them a bag containing explosives.  “Go and place these.  We can always retrieve them if they are not needed.” 

They both nodded and they ran off in different directions, but Keith stopped. He could hear a raspy voice echoing through the tunnels.  He perked his ear, listening to what was being said.

*********************************************

The Archivist had appeared, standing at the top of the steps near the dancing flames of the Kral Zera.  He cleared his throat and began to speak, his voice amplified throughout the arena.

“Through thirty-three rulers, during times of peace and times of expanse, this flame has burned for over thirteen millennia.  From our first, Brodar, to Vrig the Great, and longest and most powerful of all…Zarkon.  But his time has passed.”  He gestured behind him, and the great purple flame vanished, leaving a void in the center of the great stone carvings. 

Lotor couldn’t tear his eyes from the screen.  Although he couldn’t keep from scowling when he heard his father’s name called out, he never blinked or moved otherwise.  He could see the many members of the Empire’s Elite there, the strong, the calculating, and the bloodthirsty.  He may need to fight each and every one of them.  He strengthened his resolve.  He **_would_** be victorious.  The Archivist continued. 

“Our next ruler must ascend the steps of destiny and relight the Kral Zera.”  He stepped back and signaled that the challenge had been set.  The race for the Fire Champion had begun.

Lotor held his breath as one Galra officer he recognized but couldn’t place walked forward and put his hand on the handle of a torch, only to be immediately dispatched by a blade driven straight into his back.

“Fool!” It was Warlord Ranveig.  “Only the strongest may lay their hands on the torches.  That is why I will assume command.  I have been on the frontlines of the expanse, where iron meets soul. Spreading the glory of the Empire, not huddled in the center overseeing already-conquered worlds, growing fat on the victories of our forefathers.”  He held the torch over his head, eyes surveying the crowd and looking for dissenters and possible challengers, noticing several in attendance were nodding in agreement.

“Warlord Ranveig speaks the truth!”  Ranveig whirled around to face the voice he heard.  Lotor’s breath caught in his chest.  It was the witch and she wasn’t alone.  He saw his Generals standing behind her, faces like stone, hands at their blasters and ready to engage as necessary.  But it was the person at her side that had his attention.  This would be who he would battle for the throne.  The witch lifted her head just a few inches.  “That is why Sendak, the purest of the Galra, should light the flame.  He was Zarkon’s right hand for millennia, and he will lead the empire for ten thousand more years.”

Ranveig snorted and laughed loudly.  Lotor admired his spirit but knew his lack of finesse in battle would be no match for Sendak.  Sendak was one of his tutors with the blade when he was young.  He taught Lotor much of what he knew when it came to battle and strategy.  Ranveig would fall.  Lotor had no doubt.

“Sendak, who disappeared while the Empire crumbled?” he called out, mocking him.  “Sendak, who needs a witch to speak on his behalf?”

Sendak bristled and Lotor saw the fur on his ears stand up.  He recognized that motion and shook his head.

“Shiro, this poor fellow will fall to Sendak, and quickly,” Lotor said.  “I need to get down there as soon as I can.  I will have to defeat Sendak in order to win the Kral Zera.  If he beats Ranveig too easily I won’t be able to stop him from lighting the flame.”

Shiro accelerated and they began their descent to the planet’s surface, dodging the Galra battlecruisers, and maintaining their cloak.

“Enough!” Sendak screamed.  “Victory or Death!”  He crouched to launch.

“Now you will know why Zarkon put me in the most dangerous territory in the universe,” Ranveig laughed, spinning his two blades, and they launched themselves at each other. 

Lotor was impressed that Ranveig was holding his ground for a minute, but he knew there was no chance against the robotic arm Sendak wore.  Ranveig was not prepared for the rapid fire of the weapon on the end as well as the flexibility of the main piece.  It launched and grabbed Ranveig, pummeling him into the wall, crushing his skull instantly.  Sendak grinned and advanced to get his arm back.  He crouched over the fallen body of his former comrade.

“You are defeated,” he called out.  “The Empire is mine!”

*******************************************

Allura was standing on the bridge of the ship when Sam and Pidge hailed her from the Green Lion’s bay. 

“Hello, Princess!” Sam called out cheerily.  “Have you seen Shiro? I want to go over my report for the Galaxy Garrison one last time before I leave.”

“Let me check,” Allura said, scanning the castle.  “He isn’t on the ship!  His Lion’s gone, too!”  She furrowed her brow and turned from the screen.  “Where’s Lotor?” she demanded, angrily.

Coran walked over to her.

“Princess, please don’t do anything rash,” he said.

“Rash!” she shouted.  “Like taking a Lion right into the heart of a Galra enclave to deliver their Prince to them?”

“Princess Allura, you will listen to me and listen well,” Coran admonished, standing up to his full height. “I adore you like you were my own daughter but this childish attitude of yours must stop!” 

Her jaw fell at Coran’s tone.  He had never talked to her like this.

“But, Coran!” she started.

“No.  This has gone on long enough.  Lotor and his Promised have been nothing but the epitome of kind people here.  They had every opportunity to fight us, to try to escape, to sabotage the Lions on any of those leads, but they didn’t.  And yet, you’ve been acting like he is the one who actually fired upon Altea.”

“His wife is pregnant with twins and she is suffering from the witch’s mental games like Shiro is.  Lotor is doing all he can to stop the Galra from getting an emperor who would raze the universe and not think twice about it.  He is trying to help achieve peace.  You are the one who is going to lose it.”

She turned back to her screens and opened the feed to the royal suite Lotor had been staying in.  You were there, wrapped around his pillow and crying as if your heart was breaking.  Allura almost couldn’t bear it.  She turned from the screen and headed for the doors.

“Where are you going?” Coran asked.

“I’m going to see her,” Allura said.

**************************************************

The chime sounded on the door to your quarters, and you sat up to wipe your face. 

“Enter,” you called out, sniffing and trying to stifle your crying.

You sucked in a deep breath when Princess Allura came through the doorway.

“I think we need to have a talk,” she said.

“I’m not sure what you think we have to talk about,” you replied, quietly.

“Where is your Promised?” she asked.

“You know very well where he is,” you snapped.

She nodded, walking further into the room to stand next to your bed.

“Did he make Shiro take him?” she asked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you said.  She gave you a searching look.

“You don’t know that Shiro took Lotor to the Kral Zera in the Black Lion without telling anyone?” she said, crossing her arms.  This was starting to sound like an interrogation.

“No.  Lotor came in to say he was leaving and that he promised he would come back to me.  That’s all I know.”  A tear dripped down your cheek, causing Allura to pause.

The door chime sounded again, and Lance walked in without waiting for an invitation. 

“Princess?” he asked.

“Yes?” you both answered him.  He snorted.

“I should have been more specific,” he said.  “Allura, we found the Black Lion.  It’s in the orbit of Feyiv.”

“We need to go and make sure to bring Lotor back with us,” she said, looking at you with the softest expression you’ve ever seen on her face.  “His Promised is afraid for him.  He needs to come back to her.”

“That is the most gracious thing I think you’ve ever said about them,” Lance said, surprised by her change of heart.

“Let’s find Pidge and Hunk.  We need to get to the Lions.  I can wormhole us there before things get too chaotic,” she said, turning to leave.

“Princess Allura?” you said, very quietly.

“Yes?” she said, looking down at you on the bed.  Your eyes were glistening with fresh tears.

“Thank you.” 

She sighed and gave you a little smile.

“Don’t thank me yet.  We have to make sure he lights that flame first,” she said as she reached out her hand and you grasped it, tightly.

*************************************************

Sendak returned to the torches, pulling one from the basin, and began climbing the stairs.  There were a few more who had thought of challenging him but were unable to make themselves walk forward when suddenly the Black Lion cleared the top of the beacon, roaring loudly and shaking the foundations beneath their feet.  The wind shear and sonic blast it carried blew out the torch Sendak was holding.  The lion landed near the torches and the mouth opened, revealing Lotor, standing proud with his sword at his side, his hair blowing in the breeze and his face was set and regal.

“Lotor,” Sendak said, baring his fangs. 

“Halt!” Lotor commanded.  “Your true Emperor has arrived.” 

“You?  Lead the Galra Empire?  What could possibly make you think you could be our Emperor?”  Sendak sneered, glaring down at him from the middle of the stairs. 

Lotor strode out of the lion and stood near the torches.  He never even reached out to try to take one.  He stared Sendak down, his demeanor never wavered.

“My father’s blood is not just in my veins.  It’s also on my sword,” Lotor growled.  “The Emperor fell to me and so will anyone that stands in my way.”  He began to walk toward the stairs.

“You think treachery makes you qualified to lead us?” Sendak taunted, tilting his head in amusement.

“I will light the flame, not for defeating my father, and not even for being the strongest Galra here.  But because I did something no one else could do.”  He stopped walking, and Shiro moved the Lion back into a standing position, the eyes looking down at the assembled Galra below.

“I returned the Black Lion to the Galra.”  There were murmurs through the crowd, as there was no denying the truth of Lotor’s words. 

Ezor was fighting a little smile.  She was so excited to see her former boss returned to his glory.  This was one of the reasons she signed up to fight alongside him in the first place and she couldn’t wait until she could return.  Zethrid shot her a quick glare.  Apparently, she had started to bounce a bit on her toes.  She slowly stopped fidgeting and forced herself to hold as still as she could.

“Stand aside Sendak!” Lotor called out, spinning his sword in his hand.

“Time to prove yourself through honorable rite of combat,” Sendak replied.

“No!” Lotor shouted.  “Time to end this!”  He raised his sword, pointing it at Sendak, preparing to launch himself up the stairs.

“Enough!” Haggar called out from the side.

Lotor turned and glared at her, gritting his teeth.

“Lotor, you cannot lead the Galra,” she said, challenging him.

“You think you can stop me, witch?” he snapped at her.

“The blood that so bolsters your claim is also what quells it.  You are not full Galra,” she announced. “You are a half breed.” Lotor narrowed his eyes at her blatant use of the slur.  “Your mother was Honerva.”

“Everyone here knows my lineage, but that will not keep me from the throne,” he barked.  “Now I’m taking what’s rightfully mine.”

“Even your own Promised carries no Galra blood.  She’s a human.  Your children are little more than a quarter Galran, mutts of the Empire,” she sneered, clearly enjoying Lotor’s enraged expression at her declaration.

“Promised?” Sendak said, salaciously.  “Well, well.  It seems our little Princeling has found himself a mate, and one that dilutes his bloodline even more.  He couldn’t even get that right.  Tell me, _your highness_ , does she truly excite you?  Is she a good fuck?”  The muscle in Lotor’s cheek began to twitch.  “She’d better be, because as her Emperor I will otherwise have no use for a human slave.”

“I’m lighting that flame and my first act as Emperor will be to reunite you with my late father!” Lotor roared as he raced up the stairs, swinging his sword, and spinning towards his target, fueled by his explosive anger to protect his mate.

“You’re not getting to the top of these steps!” Sendak cried out, charging his weapon and running down the stairs towards Lotor. 

The two met in a clash of steel that sent sparks flying.  Lotor kept leaping around as Sendak threw attack after attack at him.  He was letting his former tutor tire himself out, rather than facing him in a show of brute strength.  He knew Sendak had the upper hand there.  Lotor was fighting smarter, not harder.  Sendak threw his arm towards Lotor but he ducked and it flew helplessly by.  He pitched his sword forward, spinning it towards Sendak, but it was parried as the prosthetic returned like a boomerang, knocking Lotor’s weapon high into the air.  Lotor threw himself after it, catching the sword and turning his movement into a great downward arc towards Sendak’s head.  His attack was blocked and Lotor was blown back, skidding on the concrete steps as Sendak sprang from his crouch towards him, giving Lotor only seconds to recover.  Sendak threw his claws down to the ground, missing Lotor’s feet by inches.  He was backing Lotor up to the edge of the steps, trying to trap him for his final attack.

Lotor struck once, twice with his sword, sending electric shocks up into Sendak’s shoulder with each blow.  His third strike was parried, and they stood there, facing off.

“You don’t even know **_WHAT_** you are, Sendak,” Lotor snarled.  “So loyal, so brave, and yet so stupid.”

“I know exactly what I am!” he said. “I am a warrior!”  Sendak fired his weapon between them, causing them both to be blown back by the shockwave. 

*******************************************

Kolivan looked out at the scene.  It appeared to be evenly matched.  He was holding the trigger device, just in case he needed to detonate the bombs that had been placed.  There weren’t many, just enough to cause a distraction but still enough to make their presence known.  The floor shook beneath them as Sendak’s charge hit the steps above them, causing them all to lose their footing and collapse to the floor.  The countdown timers on the bombs all sprang to life.

“We need to go!  Now!  The trigger was activated by the blast and now all bombs are set to explode!” Kolivan shouted.  Keith looked around in horror.  He needed to get out.  Now.  But, Lotor and Shiro were up there.  He couldn’t leave without protecting them.   Kolivan turned and ran down the corridor, followed by the other Blade, but Keith ran toward the top of the steps.

*******************************************

“You’re nothing but Haggar’s puppet!” Lotor roared.  He jumped up, running back into the battle and swung at the shell that came flying through the debris cloud and exploded into the wall behind him, then stepping sideways to avoid a second.  Sendak raced at him, fist thrusting forward as Lotor swung his sword, the force from Sendak vaulting him up to the top of that flight of stairs, where he hit the ground violently, rolling a few times.

His eyes widened as he saw Sendak leap up the final few stairs, and Lotor screamed, lowering his head and rushing towards him.  Lotor was on the attack, swinging at Sendak, each strike connecting, pushing him back.  He threw himself in the air into a back dive, readying his sword to dispatch Sendak when a shadow figure burst out of the entryway to the corridor, grabbing him and throwing them both down the stairs as a huge fireball blew through, nearly incinerating Sendak.   

Blast after blast shook the foundation of the Platform.  As he sat up, Lotor immediately worried about the library below.  All of the history of his people, their traditions, their culture, and those thousands upon thousands of books and texts, all potentially lost.

He looks over at his protector, seeing him in the black uniform.  This had to be the same person he saw back on Cassini, when he and his mate were taken into their holding cells.  He certainly didn’t have the scent of a Galran.  Unfortunately, there wasn’t time to think about it further. 

Sendak appeared at the top of the stairs, looking down at Lotor and Keith.

“Lotor has betrayed us to Voltron!” Sendak shouted at the top of his lungs.  “Fire on the Black Lion!”

Immediately beams from the hovering Galra battlecruisers began to rain down upon the base.  The Black Lion crouched and then took off, drawing the fire of the Galra ships, and going after them with its jaw blade.  The soldiers and commanders who remained on the platform all took up arms against each other.  Haggar and Ladnok made eye contact through the smoke of combat.  The witch nodded and Ladnok ran to her fighter, blasting off for her fleet.  Haggar grinned maliciously.

Lotor looked up at the battle taking place above them and let out a frustrated sigh. 

“This is exactly what I wanted to avoid,” he said, glancing at Keith who walked up to his side.  “I knew they would all turn on each other.”

Sendak cried out, diving at Lotor from the top of the stairs and landing with his prosthetic weapon creating a deep impact on the concrete, forcing Lotor back with the shockwave.  Keith was thrown to the other side and was instantly attacked by a Galra soldier, her blade hitting his armor and causing his mask to vanish.  His battle was shortened by Acxa.  She took a shot, knocking the weapon from his attacker’s hands and he caught her in the face with a knee, knocking her unconscious. 

Sendak raced after Lotor, weapon charging, with his fangs bared and an insane look on his face.  He swung out with his arm, Lotor jumping backwards and up a few steps keeping himself safely away from those lethal claws.  Sendak started to laugh.

“Killing you would be too merciful.  Once I’m emperor, I’m going to keep you as my slave!  Of course, your mate would come along, too, if only for my maximum pleasure in torturing you.”  Sendak grinned wickedly.  “The first time I fuck her I think you’ll be there, watching.  If she wants to be with a true Galra, I’ll show her exactly what she’s been missing with you!”

Lotor was getting so enraged, his vision clouded over, and he was immediately seeing himself bound in chains and gagged, forced onto his knees and surrounded by Sendak’s soldiers.  You were held in front of him, so close he could smell you.  He looked up into your eyes, helpless to calm the terror he saw in them.  Sendak stood behind you, licking his lips. 

“Can you see it, Princeling?” Sendak’s voice thundered.  “Is the witch giving you a show?  This is nothing.  Your little Promised whore is dreaming this and _feeling every single bit of it.”_

Lotor was struggling furiously against his imagined bonds.  Watching Sendak’s hand come around you, tearing at the cotton sleep pants just enough to gain access to you.  You cried out, tears falling, as Sendak dropped to his knees, pulling you down in front of him and spreading your legs.

“Look at him,” Sendak growled in your ear.  “I want him to see your pain when I penetrate you.”  You shook your head violently. 

“NO!  Please!  Don’t, don’t do this!” you begged.  Lotor could hear Sendak pulling his armor out of the way.  Your pleas only enraging him more.  He wrapped his arm around your waist, gripping you and raising you up.  You fought and started to kick your legs, but that just caused him to laugh. 

“I love a spirited fucktoy,” he breathed in your ear, loud enough for Lotor to hear.  He released you as his prosthetic arm opened and his claws threatened to impale you.  He readjusted his arm, so it captured yours against your sides, and he thrust his huge cock into you, penetrating you and ripping the delicate flesh.  You screamed out in agony, instinctively closing your eyes, when you felt a steel blade on your face.  “Look. At. Him,” Sendak ordered.

You were sobbing, Lotor’s face was pale as he helplessly was forced to witness this absolutely terrifying brutality against you.  He had failed you.  You started to black out but Sendak slapped you, dragging you from the safety of glorious unconsciousness.  Suddenly you felt sick as your abdomen clenched violently.  You looked at Lotor with a terrible realization, blood coming in a gush, causing Sendak to thrust faster while dragging his hand through the blood and holding it up for you both to see.

“Look, Lotor.  You seem to have lost something,” Sendak said, roaring with laughter at the look Lotor gave him.  “Such impotent rage, little Princeling.  Don’t worry, when she’s pregnant with _my_ child, I’ll be much more gentle.  She’s such a _fragile_ piece of meat.”

Lotor screamed, falling to his knees on the stairs, making Acxa stop her battle with one of Gnov’s soldiers.  She looked from Lotor to Sendak and over to Haggar.  The witch was standing frozen with her eyes closed, muttering an incantation.  Her eyes widened.  She recognized the pattern.  She was causing visions in him. 

In his mind, Lotor tried to get to his feet, but a blaster was leveled at his head. 

“No, Lotor, please…” you cried weakly.  Sendak’s thrusts becoming more violent.  He tore the shirt away from your neck, revealing the bite mark Lotor had given you on Olkarion. 

“Your mate will bear me several children, like a brood mare.  My own heirs to my throne.  And I’ll make you watch every single conception!”  He spat the words, before shuddering inside of you.  He opened his mouth wide and bit right over Lotor’s mark, breaking skin and causing blood to trickle between his teeth.  He withdrew roughly and threw you across the room.  You slammed into the wall and crumpled into a heap, dripping bloody semen from your shredded body. 

“She felt that,” Lotor heard the witch’s voice coldly dripping the venomous words into his head.  “She will never forget the pain of your incompetence.”  Lotor saw Sendak standing over your broken body with your blood covering his dick and thighs.  He heard Haggar cry out and his vision began to clear. Acxa had shot the witch in the leg, breaking her concentration and freeing Lotor from the trance.

Sendak looked into the sky, seeing the lions forming Voltron, and he howled.  The day was lost. 

“Sendak!” Lotor screamed as he launched himself, rage fueling him to destroy this lump of soiled Galra flesh in front of him.  Sendak picked up a large concrete slab and hurled it at Lotor, firing three shots in quick succession.  Lotor landed in a crouch on the deck and then it was over.  Sendak was gone. 

Ezor looked around, finding Zethrid and Acxa.

“Where’s the witch?” she asked.  Zethrid shrugged her shoulders as she looked around.  Acxa joined them and pointed to the top of the stairs.

Lotor stood alone, facing the Archivist who nodded at him.  Keith raced down and grabbed a torch, returning to the Prince.  Lotor descended a flight and met him.

“Your Majesty,” he said, offering the fire and stepping back. 

“Thank you, Keith,” he said, grasping the handle and ascending the final staircase.  His Generals hurriedly climbed up to where Keith was, watching Lotor pause before the basin.  Above them, Galran battle cruisers fled and Voltron landed behind the sacred beacon.  Everyone on board held their breath as Lotor closed his eyes for a brief moment before placing his torch in the fluid, igniting the purple flames that shot up the ramp and setting the Kral Zera alight once more.

He turned to look at the few who remained, his eyes softening when he saw his Generals with Keith, and two others from the secret organization standing on the steps together.  Ezor had tears running down her face.

“The Flame is lit!” the Archivist called out.  “Bow to your new Emperor!”

Everyone kneeled and acknowledged Lotor, bending in reverence to him.

He walked over to the Archivist.

“I need a word with you, immediately,” he said.

The Archivist started to struggle to get to his feet when Lotor reached out his hand, grasping him gently under the arm, giving him support to rise.

“Many thanks, your Excellency,” he said, placing his fist against his chest.  “Vrepit Sa.”

Lotor shut his eyes with the pain those two words caused him, thinking of you and how much you must have suffered in that awful nightmare. 

The Archivist motioned towards the stairs so they could descend and enter the door to the main archives.  Lotor’s heart clenched when he imagined what the destruction was there.

“Lotor, where are you going?” Shiro called out, as the Paladins all arrived at the base of the steps.

“I need to discuss some very urgent matters with the most learned council I have.  Please, friends, if you would, wait for me.  I am going to need you when we return to the Castle of Lions.  I have news but it will wait.  I have reason to believe my mate has been attacked.”

Ezor looked at Acxa.  “Do you know what he’s talking about?”

“Yes.  The witch was sending visions to him, and, I’d bet a million GAC, to his mate at the same time,” she said.  “I shot her to stop the spell.”

“My cupcake is injured?  What the hell!” Ezor yelled.

Lotor entered the door as the Archivist held it open for him, and they climbed down the stairs to his small enclave.  Lotor turned to him as soon as they were in private.

“I have reason to believe that my mate was mentally raped and damaged because of it,” he said.  “Zarkon’s witch, Haggar, was blasting me during my fight with Sendak and they told me she was not only seeing these things in a dream but was feeling it as well.”

Lotor’s face took on a dark look.  His anger was radiating from him in waves.

“I have something that will help.”  The Archivist walked over to the ornate cabinet and turned the large key.  He pulled a bottle of shimmering golden liquid for his new Emperor.  “It will hide the most damaging and horrific memories and dreams from her consciousness.  You will have to bring her to me in order for us to counter the base memories, but this should do to help repress this attack in the meantime.”

“Oh, one more thing, please,” Lotor said.  “Could we have another bottle of the serum you gave us?  It was confiscated and destroyed by the Galra.”

“Is it effective, Sire?” he asked.

“Most of the time,” he said.  “There have been events where the serum is not quite as strong as we need it to be, so we increase the dose as necessary.”

“Ah,” he answered, pulling a second vial of clear liquid.

“I believe we will need to come see you in the very near future, as well, if you don’t mind,” Lotor said.

“I am at your Majesty’s service, anytime you require,” the Archivist said, bowing.  “The golden liquid will help her protect her mind.  It will allow her to bury those attacks until you can bring her to me.  It is not a permanent solution, but it will cause her some temporary relief.”

“One thing,” Lotor said, placing his hand gently on the Archivist’s arm.  “Is it safe for one who is pregnant?” 

“She is with child, then?” he asked.

“Actually, she is carrying twins,” Lotor confirmed. 

“Congratulations are in order, your Excellency!” the Archivist said, with a more joyful lilt to his mechanical voice.  “Yes, this is safe for her to take.  It will help her hide from the nightmares until we can do something more for her.”

“Thank you.  Your knowledge and power are a very welcome comfort to me.  I promise, my first infrastructure act will be to repair the entire pavilion here.  It will be returned to its glory,” Lotor proclaimed.

 “Once I know she’s well enough to travel we’ll return here on our way to Central Command,” he said.  “I want to get this taken care of, so I don’t have to be concerned for her wellbeing as well as that of my children.”

“You are welcome here at any time, your Majesty,” the Archivist said, opening the door and allowing Lotor to take his leave.

He carried the two vials as if they were the most precious commodities in the galaxy as he climbed the stairs and walked out to the platform.  All of the other Galra soldiers and commanders were gone.  It was the Paladins, Keith and the other two dressed in black, and his Generals who awaited his return.  Ezor saw him first and jumped up, squealing and running towards him.

“Lotor!  You did it!” she yelled, throwing herself into his arms.  He caught her and she laughed.  Acxa walked up to them with a slight smile.

“Operation Mendacity has come to its completion, Sire,” she said.   

He released Ezor and grabbed Acxa, pulling her against him, and hugging her tightly.

“Thank you, dear Acxa,” he whispered.  “You helped make this possible.”

“Yeah, and don’t you forget it, sir,” she quipped.

He let her go, chuckling at her.

Zethrid was standing back, looking at the entire scene.

“Does this mean we work for you, again?” she asked.

“If you wish,” Lotor replied.  “Of course, you could always go work for the witch and Sendak.  I’m certain they will be looking for crew.”

“No thanks,” Acxa said.  “Once was enough.”

“Besides, I want to see my cupcake.  How is she injured?” Ezor said.

Lotor sighed and walked over to the group, indicating they should all follow him.

“I need to tell you all some very important information.  While I was fighting Sendak, the witch invaded both my mind as well as my mates.  We were captive, and…,” Lotor looked at the ground, “…Sendak violated her in front of me, causing her to lose our children.”  Ezor gasped loudly, and Shiro froze, his eyes wide.  “The worst part about this is lately the witch has been experimenting with an added level of evil to her nightmares.  The sensation of feeling.  I was told by both Sendak and the witch that she could feel everything they did to her in the dream.”

“So, she felt Sendak…” Acxa said.

“Yes.  Physically there should be no outward signs of harm, but mentally, she was raped.”  Lotor turned away, gritting his teeth.  Shiro approached him and placed his hand on Lotor’s shoulder in support.

“We better get going then,” Shiro said.

“Come in Voltron Force!  Princess, can you hear me?”  It was Coran calling the coms in their helmets.

“It’s Shiro, Coran.  What’s wrong?”

“We were attacked!” Coran called.  “Ladnok was here!  She boarded the ship and took us over.  Lotor, your Promised.  She…” his voice broke.  “She needs your help.”

“Move out!” Shiro yelled.  “Everyone get in a Lion!”

“Even us?” Ezor yelled.

“Yeah, sweetie!” Lance replied, “But you might want to run!”

They all took off.  Kolivan joined Lotor and Shiro in the Black Lion.  Zethrid climbed aboard the Yellow Lion with Hunk and Keith.  Ezor joined Lance in Red Lion.  The female Blade chose to ride with Allura in Blue Lion, and Acxa rode with Pidge.

“Coran!”  Allura called out.  “We’re on our way!  Activating the wormhole now!” 

The blue mystic circle appeared, and Voltron flew headfirst into it teleporting them back to the Castle, carrying a very concerned and newly crowned Emperor of the Galra.


	51. Mind Over Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have been left at the Castle of Lions while everyone else is headed to the Kral Zera. But, don't worry. You'll be safe there. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a companion to chapter 50. This is what was happening at the Castle of Lions and told from Lotor's Mate's Point of View, mostly. There is Galran language here, but not too much.
> 
> Also, again, tons of thanks and heaps of praise to Im_Not_Here for helping me plot these last two chapters! Darling, I am looking forward to much more collaboration! We make a pretty good team!
> 
> there are new tags affiliated with this story. Triggers in this chapter are rape, blood and violence and injury. It takes place one quarter of the way through the chapter. It is all Haggar's doing, so we know it's not real, but it sure as hell feels like it.

You had just been visited by the Princess.  It was the most surreal thing.  She had never exhibited any sort of kindness to you, until now.  As far as you knew she was lusting after your Lotor and trying to get you out of the picture.  You weren’t stupid.  You knew how to read people and she was sending out those teenage signals of attraction, whether she was aware of it or not. 

It was so frustrating because you were here at her good graces, and Lotor needed to be here until he won the Kral Zera.  Then he would be the Emperor and you both could head out to Galra Central Command.  You never, in all of your life, thought you would consider CentCom the safest place in the universe.  You pulled your legs up to your chest and wrapped your arms around your shins, resting your cheek on your knees and thinking of Lotor.  Wondering how he was doing.  You decided to find out.

Climbing out of bed you walked out the door and headed to the bridge.  You had to laugh because you saw your reflection in a glass panel.  You were wearing cotton sleep pants with one of the paladin’s tunics, and no shoes.  You were barefoot and pregnant.  So cliché.

Coran turned to look as the door slid open, his eye’s opening wide.

“Princess?  Are you ok?  Can I get you anything?” he said, rushing over to you.

Your eyes were puffy from crying, but you didn’t want to be alone.

“I want to know if you can see what’s happening?  At the Kral Zera?” you asked.

“I can try to link through the Black Lion.  Perhaps we’ll get a visual,” he said, typing the keys to bring up the live feed.  You could see Lotor, standing at the basin with his sword raised at Sendak.  And then he turns to the witch.  Your heart clenched a little at seeing the Generals behind her.  You missed them all, even Acxa.  You were drinking in the beauty of the scene, remembering what it was like when it was just the two of you there to meet the Archivist. 

Suddenly Lotor snapped his gaze back to Sendak, and you could see the absolute rage on his face.  It’s too bad you couldn’t hear them.  You wondered what Sendak said to Lotor to make him that livid.  Lotor was shouting at him and you held your breath as he swung his sword and raced up the stairs.

The feed was disrupted, and the screen went to snow.

“Coran?” you asked.

“It must be some radiation between us and the Lion.  It definitely causes some chaos with communications every now and again,” he said, patting your hand.  “You should really try to get some sleep.  I know they’ll contact us as soon as things are settled.”

You nodded and turned to go back to your quarters.  Perhaps it would be best for you to get some rest while you could.  If Lotor became emperor you would both suddenly have a lot of things on your plate, and the time to relax would be a very hot commodity.  And if he didn’t win the day?  Well, you could see you’d both be having to stay at the Castle with the Paladins for an extended time.  That was not ideal, but it would be better than trying to outrun the new regime, whoever it would end up being.  Besides, you knew how hard it would be to raise your boys on Lotor’s battle cruiser.  They would be so isolated and that would not be good for them and their development.  They would suffer and that was not something you could allow.

You walked into the chambers and pulled off the Paladin’s training shirt.  Finding the white button up shirt that Ryner had given Lotor yesterday, you held it to your face, inhaling his scent that lingered in the fabric.  It made new tears form in your eyes as you pulled it over your head, climbing into bed to hold his pillow again.  You were trying to stay awake, but something was dragging you into the depths of sleep, and it didn’t feel natural.  You looked up at the camera as your eyes were closing.

“Coran…,” you called, as you succumbed.

You opened your eyes and saw Lotor on his knees in front of you, a black fabric gag tied around his mouth.  He was being flanked by two soldiers in the traditional Galra armor, holding the chains that held Lotor’s arms behind his back, and they jerked him back as he tried to go to you.

You froze when you felt someone behind you.  Someone very large.  It was a full-blooded Galra, you could tell just based on how large his hand was as he shoved you closer to Lotor, almost close enough to touch.  Almost.  You heard a harsh voice in the distance, as if though a door.

_“Can you see it, Princeling?” the voice thundered.  “Is the witch giving you a show?  This is nothing.  Your little Promised whore is dreaming this and feeling every single bit of it.”_

Lotor started to fight and struggle against his bonds, bringing a demonic laugh from your captor.

You felt his hand slide down to your crotch, grabbing the fabric and tearing it open only to reveal your pussy to the room, and you gasped, realizing what was about to happen to you.  You were going to be forcibly fucked by a Galran Commander.  You had seen how large some of the full-blooded Galran’s cocks could be when the drunken parties at the Outpost got of control.  You had become comfortable with Lotor’s size, as large as he was, but you couldn’t imagine taking anyone larger.  At least, not without massive damage. 

It dawned on you who it was behind you and it was enough to send ice through your veins.  You had seen him on the live feed with Coran.  Sendak.  You had seen him before, and you had _seen_ him before.  He was so endowed, and his dick was approximately the size of your forearm.  You immediately fought against him, trying to break his hold, but he slid down your body, getting on his knees behind you.  His hand knocked behind your knees, causing your legs to buckle and you collapsed to the floor.  He spread your legs so your feet were along the outside of his calves.  You recognized that this was Lotor’s favorite position.  It’s like he knew.  His loud intake of air showed that Lotor did, too. 

“ _Look at him. I want him to see your pain when I penetrate you,”_ his voice threatened in your ear. 

“NO!  Please!  Don’t, don’t do this,” you were violently shaking your head, hearing his armor clatter to the floor behind you.  His hand lifted you at the waist so he could slide into you and you kicked at him, trying to disable him in any way so you could escape.  Your fight was impressive, but he was still overpowering you easily.  He laughed darkly.

“ _I love a spirited fucktoy,”_ he said, and you could hear the arousal in his voice.  His arm went slack, and you tensed to run, but the large claw appeared in front of you and opened wide enough to encase you.  It turns out he only released you to get a better grip by binding your arms to your sides, taking away your ability to punch him or anyone else for that matter.  You were completely helpless, and you felt the tip of his cock start to prod at your opening.  Your eyes widened impossibly, and you looked up at the ceiling so you wouldn’t see Lotor’s face as this happened.

He grunted and thrust into you, seating himself fully and you screamed, the sound of ripping flesh heard through the room, the scented metallic tang of blood invaded your nostrils, the pain threatening to overwhelm you.  Your eyes shut involuntarily and Sendak saw it.  His prosthetic blades touched your face, and you heard Lotor cry out through his gag.

“ _Look. At. Him._ ” Sendak demanded.  Lotor’s eyes were so wide, the panic running through him was evident.  You were sobbing and begging him to stop.  He merely thrust harder, grunting with each thrust.  You were getting numb to the pain and the world started to fall away from you.  Suddenly you felt a hard slap on your face.  “You will stay here.  If you faint we will take it out on that pathetic waste of stardust you call your “Promised,” Sendak threatened.  “We’ll wait until you are conscious before we beat him, making you watch him suffer for your weakness.”

You immediately felt sick.  Your abdomen cramped like you had been stabbed and you tried to fall forward, being stopped by Sendak’s arm around your shoulders.  You looked at Lotor, wearing a look of absolute devastation.  You were losing your children.  The fresh wave of blood gushed between your thighs, and the scent of it seemed to fire Sendak’s lust and he thrust faster, feeling the slick against him.  He dragged his hand down at your pussy and pulled it away, covered in your blood.

 _“Look, Lotor.  You seem to have lost something,” Sendak said, roaring with laughter at the look Lotor gave him.  “Such impotent rage, little Princeling.  Don’t worry, when she’s pregnant with_ _ **my**_ _child, I’ll be much more gentle.  She’s such a_ _ **fragile**_ _piece of meat.”_

You wailed as the cramping continued, your body was reacting violently.  Lotor was struggling to try to get up only to have a blaster pointed at his temple.  He was in danger of having his brains blown out in front of you.

“No, Lotor, please…,” you pleaded with him, and he gave up his fight, defeated.  Sendak ripped your shirt away from your shoulders, seeing the bite Lotor had given you.  He licked his lips and bared his fangs, raising his eyes to look at Lotor.

 _“Your mate will bear me several children, like a brood mare.  My own heirs to my throne.  And I’ll make you watch every single conception!”_  You felt him start to spasm inside of you, your head falling forward, and you heard him roar as he bit your shoulder hard, his breath coming hard through his nose, his fangs breaking your skin and the warm unmistakable trickle of blood running down to your breasts.  He withdrew his teeth.

_“You will get used to this, you whore,” he whispered in your ear.  “Lotor will go mad, wanting you, smelling you, and never being able to have you again.  I’ll be the only touch you’ll ever know from now on.”_

He jerked you off his cock and threw you.  You saw the wall coming up fast and you had no way to brace yourself, your head slamming against it and everything instantly went dark.

*******************************************

You jerked up in the bed, screaming.  The door opened and Coran raced in.

“Princess!  Oh, gosh, what happened?” he yelled, racing to you, trying to help calm you a little.

You buried your face in his chest and kept screaming, shaking so hard.  Suddenly you felt incredibly ill and you pushed away and tried to get out of bed, but you didn’t make it.  You vomited violently over the side, missing Coran’s boots. 

He noticed the necklace was on the table next to you, and he picked it up and put it on you.  It immediately started to glow.  You looked up at him.

“I’m sorry,” you whispered.  “I couldn’t help it.”  You started crying with such gut-wrenching sobs.  Coran held you and rubbed his hands up and down your back, trying to soothe you.

“It’s ok.  Whatever you were seeing wasn’t real.  You’re here, Lotor is at the Kral Zera, along with Voltron.  He’ll be back soon.”  Coran was trying to help calm you, but you kept seeing the blood on Sendak’s hand.

“Coran, would you please take me to the medical quarters?” you asked him while trying to gain control of yourself.

“Surely, but why?” he asked.

“I need you to make sure my children are alright.  I just had a dream I was raped by Sendak, and…,” tears fell from your eyes and you tried not to lose it again.  “I dreamt I lost the twins.  Please.  I need to know they’re still with me.”

“Alright, Princess.  Please, let me carry you.”  He stood up and swept you into his arms, walking swiftly down to the medical suite.  You marveled at what a great man this person was.  He was taking such great care of you, and Lotor.  Without him or Shiro you both would have been lost on the first day.  You knew one of your children would be named after him, but you would need to discuss that with Lotor.

Coran carefully let you down on the bed near the ultrasound equipment and turned on the switches.  He found the gel and pulled on a pair of gloves before he carefully removed your pants.  He shook the bottle and covered your belly with the fluid before placing the equipment on your abdomen.  He smiled.

“Ah, there they are,” he said, nodding.  He turned the screen so you could see.  “One is here and the other is just above and to the side,” he said, point them out to you.  “According to the scan, they appear to be in good health.”  He felt you relax at that news.

“Thank you, so much for everything you’ve done for me,” you said.  “I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

He pulled the equipment away and took a warm towel to your belly to clean off the gel and after pulling your pants back into place he offered you a hand to sit up.

“I wonder why they’re so big already,” you said.

“It has to be part of the Galran genetics,” he said.  “It’s quite likely your boys will be taller than their father.”

You gave him a little smile, swinging your legs over and carefully placing your feet on the floor. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to carry you, your highness?” he asked.

“I’m sure.  I want to walk while I can,” you answered, carefully taking a step.  You seemed to be alright.  “Could we go to the bridge?  I’d like to see if we can establish how Lotor is doing.”

“Of course,” he said, offering his arm for support.

You linked your arm in his and you both started off slowly down the hall.

“What are your plans once Lotor wins the Kral Zera?” he asked.

“I have no idea.  We actually tried not to discuss it because it was making us both very nervous.” You looked up at him, with a slight smile.  He nodded.

“I would assume he’ll want to get back to the Central Command post as quickly as he could.  The empire needs to see him there,” Coran said.

“Yes, I would imagine that’s first on his list,” you said as you reached the bridge.  The door slid open and you walked up to the screen, seeing Lotor climbing the stairs with a torch in his hand.

“Coran, what’s happening?” you asked

“LOTOR HAS WON!  HE’S LIGHTING THE KRAL ZERA!” Coran shouted, wrapping his arms around you.  You normally liked that but right now you just did not want to be touched. 

You sighed deeply.  He dropped the torch and the flame shot up the ramp, lighting the beacon.  You saw him turn and the remainder of those assembled all bowed to him.

“Empress, would you like to return to your quarters now?  Lotor should be back soon.” He took your arm, helping to steady you. 

“I think so,” you answered with a tired voice.

The room was dark when he got you back to your bed, and the mess had been cleaned.  Thank goodness there were robots who did things like that.  He pulled the covers up and made sure you were comfortable.

“Rest well, Majesty,” Coran whispered, as he backed out of the room.

You turned over, pulling Lotor’s pillow back into your arms when you heard it.  That laugh.  You knew exactly who was in your room.

“Ladnok!” you cried, sitting up, looking for her.  Damn those Galra with their feline eyes.  She could see you perfectly, but you were nearly blind.

 “I guess congratulations are in order.”  You could feel the sneer in her voice.  “Lotor is now the Emperor, may the gods save the Empire.”

“Lights!” you cried, and the room was flooded as if it was midday. 

Ladnok blinked at the sudden change in light and winced but walked over to you.  She grabbed the necklace and pulled it violently off your neck, throwing it on the ground.

“That damned necklace started all of this, you know,” she said.

“I don’t know how you figure that,” you said.  “You tried to kill me years before Lotor showed up with that.”

“He’s a slut anyway.  He has girlfriends all over the universe.  You had to know you weren’t the only one, right?”  She was smirking at you.

“I don’t doubt it.  He’s been alive for ten thousand years.  I’d be a fool to think he’d never been with anyone before me.”  You pulled the blankets back and stood up, keeping your eye on your necklace.

“You know he’s still planning on seeing other women, right?  Once you’re too pregnant to fuck anymore he’ll still need to breed, or he’ll lose control.  It’s the way of the Galra,” she said.

You felt yourself start to slip away.

“Lotor will never cheat on me.  I have faith in him.  He is my mate, my Promised, and I love him.  You have five seconds to leave my room or I swear you’ll not live to see tomorrow,” you said, your voice growing cold.

“Oh, really?” Ladnok said, pulling her knife.  “I taught you how to fight.  Now I can teach you how you’re going to die.”

She failed to see your eyes were ringed with a bright purple, and you were so close to losing your temper. 

“You dare to threaten me?” you said, voice rising along with your anger. 

“Ah, there’s my little _Quanrisa,_ ” she purred.  “All puffed up like an angry feline, but no real fight in you.”  She took a step towards you.  “So, the witch says you’re pregnant.”  She spun her blade in the palm of her hand, looking at your stomach.

You bared your teeth.  Now she was going after your children.  You felt the muscles in your legs tighten, and you launched yourself at her.

Ladnok was surprised but quickly recovered.  She wasn’t prepared for the newfound strength that came along with the testing that Haggar had done on you.  You knocked her to the ground.  She brought her knife up and slashed it at you, missing you by inches. 

You jumped up and away from her.  You had to be careful.  She was in a full suit of armor where you were only in very light clothing.  She got to her feet and rushed at you, a war cry sounding from her throat, knife aimed at your chest.  You sidestepped her and grabbed her arm, flinging her backwards, her knife sailing across the room and impaling in the wall.

You ran over and grabbed the handle, claiming it and returning to where Ladnok was prone on the floor.  She looked up into your face, seeing your eyes had changed.  The normal color was gone, and your irises were the color of quintessence.  She was shocked because even your face had lost most of the emotion you normally wore.  Now, you looked like a robot.  Cold and lifeless.  You tipped your head down to see her, giving her a vicious grin.

“Let me tell you a story,” you said, your voice sounding other-worldly.  “Once upon a time there was a human girl who loved a Galran commander.  They were very happy together until one day she was shunned by her lover.”  Ladnok tried to crawl backwards from you, as you advanced very slowly.  “When the girl begged to know why she was being treated like that by one she adored, the Commander tried to kill her.  Her aim was true, and she left her for dead.  But the girl did not die.  And, one day, there came a very fortuitous circumstance when the girl was able to return the favor.”

You swung the blade over your head and impaled it into her throat, killing her instantly. 

Coran ran into the room, seeing you covered in her blood, and you turned your face to his, slowly, the purple in your eyes was glowing and you snarled, growling at him.  He backed out of the room and secured the door.  You would not be leaving that room.  He felt a cold sweat break out on his forehead, and he ran to the bridge.  He grabbed he com.

“Come in Voltron Force!  Princess, can you hear me?” he called out.

“It’s Shiro, Coran.  What’s wrong?” Shiro said.

“We were attacked!” Coran called.  “Ladnok was here!  She boarded the ship and took us over.  Lotor, your Promised.  She…” his voice broke.  “She needs your help.”

“Move out!” Shiro yelled and Coran flopped down in one of the chairs, sitting in a daze.

“Coran!  We’re on our way!  Activating the wormhole now!”  Allura’s voice echoed around the room.

Coran looked out through the observation window to see the large mandala-like ring appear and Voltron flew through it.  They disengaged the Lions, and each flew into their bays.

Lotor, Kolivan and Shiro were the first to arrive on the Bridge.

“Where is she?” Lotor demanded.

“Your quarters, Sire,” Coran responded, quietly.  “You’ll want to prepare yourself before you go in there.”

“What?  Why?” Shiro asked.

“She killed Ladnok.”

All of them stopped and looked at Lotor.

“She did _what?”_ Lotor whispered. 

“Ladnok attacked her and she got the knife away.  Lotor, her eyes were glowing with this purple light,” he said.  “She wasn’t herself.  I was truly frightened of her.”

Shiro brought up the video feed of the royal suite.

“Lotor, you need to see this.”  Shiro said, eyes locked on the screen.

Lotor joined him and his eyes flashed.  You were sitting on your knees right next to Ladnok, her blood was pooling around you and your knees were stained crimson.  The look of shock on your face was terrifying.  He ran from the bridge.

Kolivan took his place, looking at the screen.

“Oh, dear gods,” he said.  The others had arrived and Shiro turned the screen to the Lion’s bays.  There was no need for Allura to see this.  It would make things much worse.

******************************************

Lotor arrived at the suite and the doors were opened for him.  He walked in, slowly, cautiously.  You were in a very delicate frame of mind and he didn’t want to startle you.

“ _K’heles Strahleh?”_ he called out.  You didn’t respond.

He walked into the room and saw you in the same position, kneeling in the cooling blood.  Your eyes had a dead look in them and you had smeared blood on your arms trying to wrap them around yourself.  You’d had the white shirt on but had discarded it and had been tracing the scar on your abdomen where Ladnok had stabbed you, all those years ago, your finger’s leaving bloody trails in the misshapen tissue.  You were shaking uncontrollably.  Lotor saw the knife in her throat, knowing it had gone into the floor beneath her.

He walked over to you and picked you up.  You started to fight against him.

“Put me down!  Lotor!  Please!  Where is Lotor?” you screamed at him.

“Love, it’s me.  I’m back.  I’ve got you,” he said, as he carried you into the bathroom.  He reached in and started filling the tub with warm water, climbing in it with you, not bothering to remove his armor, or your clothes.  He leaned you back against the porcelain and started to rub your legs gently.  He was trying to help you remember yourself, to see him, and for you to lose those haunting eyes he had only ever seen before in Zarkon and Haggar.

You laid there like a doll.  Not looking at him or responding.  The tub was halfway full when you started to look a little more like yourself.  You were getting your skin tone back and your eyes were returning to normal.  Lotor started to remove as much armor as he could as quickly as he could.  He wanted to be able to comfort you and have you feel his body, not his armor.  He was down to his body suit when you started to stand up.  He put his arms around your waist, stopping you.

“Please, don’t try to get up.  You’re not well, _K’heles mestana,”_ he whispered.

You looked at him, your eyes finally clearing and realizing he was there with you.  Tears silently rolled down your face as he knelt in the tub, facing you.  He reached behind himself and tuned off the water.

“My darling, I want to help you.  Please, tell me what I can do,” he begged.

You turned away from him, resting your chin on the edge of the tub.  He slumped forward, frustrated.  He needed to reach you but had no idea how.

He picked you up, much to your disagreement, and sat back against the tub, putting you between his legs, resting your head on his chest and grasping your hand in his.  Thankfully, you allowed it.  You both stayed that way for nearly an hour, neither one speaking, or moving.  There was everything and nothing to say. 

Lotor was afraid he was losing you to your grief, whatever the witch had injected you with, and your trauma.  The Witch was winning.  He had to find a way to put a stop to that.  He was ready to burn the universe if he had to, but by the gods, he was going to put an end to this.  He was the Emperor.  Now it was time to use that power and hunt the witch down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galran Translation  
> Quanrisa = Pussycat  
> K'heles Strahleh = My Darling  
> K'heles Mestana = My Love


	52. It's a New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kral Zera is over, Lotor is Emperor, and now you both have to deal with the aftermath of what the Witch, Sendak, and Ladnok did to you all. They need time to heal, but they don't have it. It's time to get ready to go back to the Archivist. They need answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading so far! There is a ton to come yet, so don't let the numbers intimidate you!
> 
> So, new Galran language, text boxes in play, like always. It's an angsty read but we're back on some pretty stable ground. No warnings, this chapter is safe and full of plot. 
> 
> From this point forward it should also be considered that I'm_Not_Here is sitting on my shoulder with Lotor. Sometimes they argue, he draws his sword, she pushes him off my shoulder, he stabs me in the arm with his sword until I put him back up there. Acxa is just like, I'm so done with both of you...
> 
> Also, it should also be considered that Tumblrs own shitfacedanon is not sitting on my shoulder, but is nestled safely in my head, whispering wonderfully delectable ideas to me...
> 
> My two beautiful co-conspirators. Riding to hell with me in this amazing handbasket.

The door to the royal suite opened and Coran walked in very quietly.  He was followed by Shiro and Kolivan.  They had to remove Ladnok’s body as well as any evidence of what had occurred there.  They knew that any of it would be a trigger for you and Shiro could not get the image out of his mind of you kneeling beside her in shock.  You were holding on by a thread.  It was only by some mercy that it hadn’t snapped. 

Kolivan reached down and pulled the knife out of Ladnok’s neck and the floor below it.  He was surprised how hard he had to pull to get the knife to give.  The amount of force you had to have swung the death blow with must have been extraordinary.  Ezor and Acxa arrived with a soldier’s stretcher to carry her, as well as a blanket to cover her with.  Coran directed them to take the body to the medical quarters so it could be prepared to be transported with humane care back to Central Command.  She would not be a hero, nor welcomed with honors.  She had attempted to assassinate the Empress.  She was a traitor.  All of her years of faithful service to the Galra were wiped out because of her jealousy and pride. 

They all worked hurriedly, trying to make as little noise as possible.  Nobody knew how long they had until you were ready to leave the bath.  Shiro started to work on cleaning up the blood, and Kolivan went to get more absorbable fabric.  He ran into Keith who offered to come and help, and Kolivan thought it would be a good determination to see just how squeamish Keith was.  As soon as they arrived back in the quarters Keith went right to work, getting on his knees to wipe up the blood that had trickled under the bed.  Kolivan was impressed.

Coran walked over to the doorway, peeking his head in.  Lotor was staring straight ahead, not blinking, apparently deep in thought.  You, on the other hand, were fast asleep.  Your face was blank, which was good.  You weren’t dreaming.  Coran moved just enough to catch Lotor’s eye, and he inclined his head, motioning for him to come in the room.

“Yes, Majesty?” Coran whispered.

“Would you please send Ezor in?” Lotor whispered.

Coran nodded and headed back into the room.  Lotor needed to get moving, as soon as possible.  He couldn’t allow you to let this blackness fester in your soul.  He was a warrior and had been desensitized to what it means to take a life.  You?  You were the exact opposite.  Kind, loving, _innocent_.  He was so dangerously enraged at Ladnok, the Witch, and Sendak for stealing that. 

Ezor tiptoed into the bathroom and knelt beside the tub, looking up at Lotor with worry in her eyes.

“I need two things,” he said.  She nodded slowly, as her gaze searched over you for any visible injuries.  You were only wearing the sleep pants and your skin was goose bumped so she knew you were cold.

Lotor ducked his head, trying to get Ezor to concentrate and look at him.  She reached out to touch your shoulder but Lotor intervened and grasped her hand to stop it.

“Please, don’t.  Not yet.  I don’t know how she’ll respond to another’s touch,” Lotor explained, releasing her.  “I need you to pick up the vials I was given by the Archivist.  There is a treatment for her and I want to get it in her system before she wakes.  Once we’ve done that, we can work on the second item I require.”

“Where are they?” she whispered.

“Inside my armor,” he said, quietly, indicating the pile on the floor.

She dug through the leg armor and finally found the two vials in a small compartment in his left boot.  She admired the golden shimmer coming from the liquid in the larger vial.  The other looked like the serum to keep Lotor sane during his heat cycles.  She held them up with a questioning look.

He nodded and she crawled back to the tub.

“The golden one.  That is a repressive serum.  It will bury the negative and harmful memories beneath a mental shield.  Please administer one drop to her tongue, _carefully_.  I don’t want her to wake until the serum has taken effect.”  He shifted slightly, just enough to angle your head that was resting on his chest closer to her.

Ezor opened the vial and pulled the dropper, very tenderly opening your mouth.  She watched as the drop hit your tongue, shimmered in little waves, and then dissolved.  Your face flushed and you shivered all over, your eyes were rapidly shifting under your closed lids, and your hands started to tremble.  Lotor didn’t move.  He wasn’t sure what to do, if he should let it continue or if he should wake you.  He decided to hold off on any movement and let you react to the treatment.  It only lasted a few seconds more before you became calm once again.

“Now, I need the other one,” Lotor said, looking at Ezor.  She raised her eyebrow.  “Need I remind you I’m in my heat cycle?  I will not touch her.  I-I can’t…,” his voice trailed off and he hung his head, taking a deep shuddering breath.  “She needs time but it’s something I don’t have.  If I don’t do something, I…,” he swallowed hard. 

Ezor understood.  Galra mating cycles required the partner in heat to mate once a day.  If not, the aggression would compound with the frustration of not breeding until the male was so overwhelmed by his lust.  He would be unable to control himself.  The mating would be fierce and brutal.  She looked at your face.  You looked so sweet and relaxed.  She could only imagine the damage it would do if Lotor got to that state.  She shook the bottle of clear liquid as Lotor opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue.  She placed two drops there.

“Anything else, sir?” she asked, as she sealed the vials.

“Yes.  She needs her armor.  Please collect it and bring it in here.  I’ll need your assistance to get her ready.”  Lotor was looking down at you, still not moving, just letting you rest against him.  He was completely surprised you hadn’t fought him harder when he positioned himself behind you in the tub.  Perhaps you had just been too exhausted.  He remembered that Sendak had been behind you in the vision.  You would probably not allow him to be like this with you for a while, if ever again.

“The others are cleaning up.  Acxa and I already moved the body to the medical bay.  We’re going to send it back to Central Command,” Ezor said, standing to follow Lotor’s orders.  “We didn’t want her coming back into the room to see that.”

Lotor nodded, understanding and agreeing.

“You should have seen the death blow, sir.  It was precise.  She was devastating.”  Ezor looked at you with pride.  You were not a victim.  You were living up to the reputation a Galran Empress would need to survive in Lotor’s empire.  Well, until he was able to begin implanting his own methods and cementing his rule. 

“Yes, well, let’s hope she recovers from this.  She’s not like us, Ezor.  We are used to having to kill indiscriminately.  This was her first.”

“Wow,” Ezor said.  “Her first Galra lover and her first kill.  That’s symbolic.”

“Ezor,” Lotor growled.

“Oh, right.  Her armor.  Be right back.”  She turned around and headed for the door, before stopping to look at you both.  “Lotor?  Will she be alright?”

“I hope so,” he said, simply, looking sad.

She nodded and headed back out into the main room.

Lotor started to hum lightly.  It was the tune he had sung to you on Olkarion when he danced with you in his arms.  You stirred lightly and Lotor prepared himself.  You could awaken in a variety of ways.  Screaming panic, violent anger, quiet surrender, or like nothing had happened.  He didn’t know which one he feared most.

You sighed deeply and started to stretch but froze, realizing there was someone behind you.

“ _W’sle xan T’jurith. Elh K’hel.  Vers dahl,”_ Lotor said, gently.

You relaxed only slightly.  He was impressed by the serum from the Archivist.  He believed it could be attributed to your reserved behavior.  Ezor walked in the room carrying your armor.  Her eyes lit up and she gave you a sympathetic smile.

“Hey, cupcake,” she said, quietly.  “I’m so happy to see you again.”

You nodded.  Ezor set the armor on the sink and grabbed one of the towels.  You were starting to shiver, and she hoped it was due to the chilly water temperature.

“Come on,” she said, extending her hand.  “Let me help you up.”

Lotor assisted by putting his hands on your hips, helping you stand securely in the slippery tub, while Ezor took ahold of your hands and you stepped out. 

“Do you want Lotor to help me get your armor on?” she asked, trying to gauge how you felt about being attended by a man, any man, at this point.  Lotor realized his little General was getting quite proficient in psychoanalytics when it came to you.  He was profoundly grateful that you seemed to trust her.  He stayed in the tub.  He didn’t want to inadvertently frighten you.

You, however, didn’t answer her.  Lotor slowly rose out of the water, keeping his eyes locked on you and watching for any movements that would indicate you becoming frightened.  Even though you had the serum on board, he didn’t want to risk mentally breaking you any further than the witch and Ladnok already had.  That could potentially send your relationship down a dangerous path.  Stepping out, he knew to stand beside you, instead of behind you.  Ezor threw a towel at him and he caught it, drying himself but not making any movements to remove his soaked bodysuit.  He would wait to see how things progressed once she started to take your soaking pants off.

“Hey, Lotor?  Maybe you should…,” Ezor started.

“Lotor?” you whispered.  He immediately knelt in front of you, taking your hands in his, looking up at your face.

“ _Avna, K’heles Honestra?”_ he said, waiting, holding his breath to hear anything you would say.

“ _Ver benir feb umlio.  Cor Ilmesh er K’hel?”_ you said, looking down, confusion clearly filling your expression.

“ _Cor ganla vim b’nais, K’heles strahleh?”_ Lotor asked.

“ _Vers pavir Q’vals.  Ver benir pek mevistralik cralna.  Pek verche naselki mevistral clinvala,"_ you said, slowly.

Lotor looked at Ezor, raising his eyebrow. 

“I’m sure you’re just tired, cupcake.  You’ve had a hard few days,” Ezor said.  “With Lotor going to the Kral Zera, I know you had to be stressed.”

You turned to look at her.

“What,” you coughed, “…what are you doing here?”  You just realized who you were talking to.

“Lotor brought us back with him!  I guess it was all some super elaborate plan he and Acxa cooked up months ago.”  She grinned.  “I’m just glad to be here and not with my former employer.  She is not a nice person.”

Lotor stood up, looking down into your eyes, brushing a strand of hair out of your lashes.

“Are you feeling ok, love?” he asked.

“Yes.  I think so.  I feel a little stiff, but I think it was from sitting in the tub for so long,” you said, shivering a little. 

“Ezor, please help her into her armor.  I have a few things to discuss with the Paladins,” Lotor said, touching his forehead to yours.  “I’ll be back shortly, love.”

“Alright,” you said.  You were just moving a little slowly, but he needed to get things moving.  He placed a gentle kiss where his forehead had just been and walked from the room.

He saw that the entire mess had been cleaned up and there was very little evidence of the atrocity that had occurred.  That was a miracle that things had been done so quickly.  He walked over to Coran.

“Thank you for handling things so completely,” Lotor said.  “I don’t know how she would have processed things if she came back out to see what happened here.”’

“Yes,” Coran said, solemnly.  “Did you know about the nightmare?” he asked.

“I was forced to witness it, yes.  I saw everything and she felt it.”  Lotor turned away, scowling.  His anger was escalating quickly. 

“After I calmed her down, she insisted on being taken for an ultrasound.  We made sure everything was alright.  Your sons were not harmed, your Excellency."  Coran said.

Lotor closed his eyes, placing his hand on his forehead in relief.  He looked up at Coran with an overwhelming feeling of gratitude.

“You have done so much for us, sir,” Lotor said.  “I hate to ask, but I have one more wish if you would be willing.”

“Possibly.  I’ve found I quite enjoy the extra challenges of working with you.  What can I do for you?”  Coran looked excited at the possibility of doing something else for Lotor.

“I would very much like it if you could accompany us to visit the Archivist on Feyiv,” Lotor said.

Coran’s eyes got impossibly wide.  The opportunity to visit that famous place, where the Galra held their secrets, where Alfor had gone over the plans with Zarkon for Voltron, where every Emperor of the Galra had been selected for nearly ever, that had him nearly ready to jump out of his skin.

“We will clear it with your Princess, of course,” Lotor said.  “I would like to see if the two of you could collaborate and find some way to help her deal with those awful memories.”  He didn’t want you to never remember, but you simply had to be able to function every day without falling apart. 

“I,” Coran said, trying to keep his emotions from getting the better of him.  He cleared his throat.  “I could think of nothing I’d rather do.  I have always wanted to visit there.”

“With the samples you have collected and analyzed, I’m sure your collaboration would yield some results, not only in discovering a treatment, but also in determining her complete background.  I need to know what my sons, as well as any future children, will have in their genetics that could cause them any health issues.”  Lotor noticed the pride in Coran’s eyes.  His Altean marks were simply glowing.

“Sir?” he heard Ezor’s voice calling from the bathroom.

“Coming,” he answered.

“I’ll go check with Allura,” Coran said.  “It shouldn’t be a problem.  We’ll ask for a wormhole to Feyiv and then back.  It will take no time at all.”

Lotor nodded and turned to head back to his mate.  You were standing in the bathroom, and Ezor was adjusting your shoulder armor.  You turned to look at him and smiled brightly.  He immediately felt guilt eating at him.  The only reason you looked so happy was because he was drugging you with the serum from the Archivist. 

“Ezor,” you said, “please leave us.  I need to talk to my Promised alone.”

She put her fist across her chest and left you two alone.

“Lotor, I wanted to tell you.  I saw you light the Kral Zera.”  You looked so proud of him.  “The difference you are going to make, the leader you will be.  You will change the Universe.”

He pulled you into his arms, holding you against him.  Kissing the top of your head, and sighing.

“Darling, I have a confession,” he said.

“Serum,” you said.

“I beg your pardon?” he asked, pulling back and giving you a look that reminded you of a young child who had been caught doing something they were told not to.

“I know you gave me a serum to stop my memories,” you said.  He frowned.  “Ezor didn’t tell me anything.  I was awake when you had her give it to me.”

“I only did it for your own good,” he said, trying to defend himself.  “I only wanted to protect you…,”

You pulled him down for a kiss.  He was going to start rambling and you wanted to cut him off before he got going.  He was stiff against you, enough you pulled back, glaring at him.

“Lotor, we’re not going through this again, are we?” you said.

“Forgive me darling, I can’t do this,” he said, walking away from you dejectedly. He sat on the edge of the tub.

“Lotor, please look at me,” you said.  He didn’t move.  You walked up and stood in front of him, taking the moment to kiss him on the top of his head, knowing how good it feels when he does it to you.  He wrapped his arms around your hips and pulled you in, his face pressing against your belly.  You felt him shaking, and then heard the sobs.

“Ezor?” you called, and she stuck her head in.  “Please clear the room.”   She nodded and you could hear her herding everyone out.

You stepped back, helping him off the edge and guiding him into the main room to sit on the bed.  You straddled his legs and sat facing him.  His multitude of tears fell down his cheeks and dropped onto his chest plate.  You just held him and let him cry.  He rested his head on your shoulder, you ran your fingers through his hair and tried to calm him.

“I-I couldn’t protect you.  I promised to always…,” he broke off.

“Darling, you were at the Kral Zera.  You were fighting for me in a different way,” you said.  “If you hadn’t gone, Sendak would be the emperor now.”   

Lotor bristled at Sendak’s name.  He needed to come up with a way to destroy him and blast him into a million pieces. 

“But, you, and Sendak, and our children…,” he said, pulling his head up, eyes shining with tears.

“I remember it all.  The dream, Sendak, everything.  The only thing I don’t remember is what happened after that,” you said.

Lotor felt like he needed to be honest, no matter how difficult it would be for you to hear.

“You killed Ladnok,” he said, matter of factly.  “She had been at the Kral Zera but disappeared after things descended into chaos.  She must have raced through the wormhole as the Lions arrived.  It’s the only thing that makes any sense.”  Lotor looked up at you.  “She attacked you and you had an episode.  Coran said your eyes were glowing purple.  Like when you lost control before we went to Olkarion.”

You blushed, remembering how frenzied you were when you went down on him, seeing the claw marks in the door.

“Darling, I don’t remember that at all,” you said, petting his hair.  He was obviously feeling responsible for everything. 

“I keep seeing your face when Sendak took you, and when you lost our boys,” he said, breaking down again.  You placed kisses along his cheek. 

“It wasn’t real,” you whispered.

“It was to me!” he shouted, startling you and making you fall off his lap onto the floor.  You looked up at him, with a shocked expression.

He immediately fell to the floor next to you, pulling you into his chest, and rocking you in his arms.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please, I’m sorry,” he said, pleading with you.  “I shouldn’t have yelled. It’s not your fault, it’s my fault, all my fault, mine…,”

You didn’t say anything.  You just sat there, unable to move.  He was ashamed. 

He pulled his head back and placed a very soft kiss on your lips, praying you’d understand.  You didn’t respond. 

“ _K’heles Honestra?”_ he said, questioning your behavior.

You broke out of his hold and stood up, looking down at him. 

“We need to go,” you said, emotionlessly.  He nodded and stood up next to you.

“My love, please.  Give me some time,” he said.

“You don’t have time,” you replied.  “You are back in your heat cycles now.  You need to mate with me every day or you will eventually lose yourself and possibly hurt me, even with the other serum.” 

He looked at you, knowing you were right.  But he couldn’t even consider it right now.  Making love was the farthest thing from his mind. 

You fell back down to your knees at his feet, staring at the floor.  He bent down and picked you up, laying down on the bed with you, making sure you were facing him. 

“Let’s try to go slowly,” you said.  “Little things.  Until you’re a little more comfortable.”   He nodded.

You leaned your head forward, touching his forehead with yours.  You ran your fingers through his hair, and he tentatively brought his fingers up and, very gently, traced your jaw with his claws.  You both stayed this way for a few minutes, just gazing at each other, trying to understand the trauma that was being unleashed on you both.  The door chimes sounded.

“Enter,” you called, Lotor seemed unable to speak. 

“Sir, I have something for you.”  It was Acxa.  She walked over to the bed and placed two boxes next to him.  You looked down.

“Oh, it’s the circlets from the Promise Ceremony!” you exclaimed.  You sat up and found Lotor’s box. 

“Come, my love.  We need to wear these,” you said.  “Ezor went through so much trouble.”

He nodded and sat up as well, allowing you to brush his hair back and place the circlet on his forehead.  Closing his eyes, it felt as if years fell off his body.  The stone started pulsing weakly.  He reached for your box and opened it.  He saw yours was already reacting and lighting up the inside of the box.  He retrieved it and it had barely touched your skin before the stones reacted, flickering brightly before settling into a very muted pulsing.   

Acxa found the necklace on the floor and brought it to you.  She noticed it was reacting similarly to the circlets.  Lotor placed it around your neck and it made the hair on his arms stand up.  He looked at you and you were shivering.

“It feels electric,” he whispered.

“Yes, I don’t understand,” you said.

“We’ll have to ask the Archivist,” he said, his voice a little stronger.

“Are you feeling better now, love?” you asked.

He nodded and took your hand, climbing off the bed and helping you stand next to him.

“It’s strange,” he said.  “Ever since we put the circlets on, I feel much more like myself.  I will definitely have to ask about these.”

“Well, Coran seems to know about the stones.  Perhaps he can shed some light on things,” you suggested.

Lotor grasped your hands and kissed your fingertips, smiling sweetly at you.

“I’ve already asked him to accompany us to Feyiv,” Lotor said.  “I believe he and the Archivist will have some answers for us to several urgent questions.”

You shifted and grimaced a bit.  Lotor looked concerned.

“What is it, _K’heles yestro-mache?” he asked._

__

“My armor is too tight in a few places,” you said.  “Ezor was right about the chafing.” 

__

“We’ll be returning to Central Command tomorrow.  I’ll see to it we get some custom armor built for you every week.”

__

“Every week?” you said, raising an eyebrow.  “Isn’t that a little excessive?”

__

“Not for you,” he said.  “You have the Royal Bloodline to protect and your armor must change as you do.”

__

He dropped his head and kissed you deeply, his fingers gently caressing your neck and into your hair.  His prior concerns were all but eliminated with the introduction of the minerals.  It would be a very interesting conversation with the Archivist. Lotor pulled back from the kiss and wrapped you in his arms, holding you tightly.  He felt confident this was the start of a new life for you and his newly growing family, for him, for his Generals, and for his people.

__

Acxa stood there, waiting.   She cleared her throat.

__

“Yes, Acxa, what is it?” he asked, nuzzling his nose into your hair.

__

“Princess Allura requests an audience with you, sir,” she said.

__

“Is that what she said?  An audience?” Lotor said, incredulously.

__

“No.  She demanded you come to the bridge.  I told her you would join her when you were ready,” she snapped.

__

“That sounds more like her,” you said, although you do remember how she swore to bring Lotor back to you, and here he was.  Perhaps she was ready to turn over new leaves and all that. 

He chuckled, shaking his head, before dropping it to possess your lips again, this time pressing against you with his tongue and you gently let him in, the both of you taking your time and just worshipping each other.

__

“OK, I’m out,” Acxa said.  “Come to the bridge, sir!” she called over her shoulder as she left.

__

Lotor was trying not to laugh but failing miserably.  He finally had to break the kiss and bury his head into your neck, just laughing and holding you.

__

“What’s so funny?” you asked.

__

“Acxa.  She is so uncomfortable seeing me be intimate on nearly any level,” he said, finally gaining control of himself.  “It’s like talking to a six-year-old child.  They think kissing is gross.”

__

Lotor stood up to his full height, offering you his arm.

“We need to go to the bridge, _Dristahlisha,_ "

“As you wish, _K’heles Dristahle,_ you purred.  Lotor looked down at you, smiling broadly, before leading the way out of the chambers.

The next stop was to see the Archivist again.  You both needed answers and, for this trip, Lotor had all the time in the world.  No Galra adversaries were trying to hunt him down, his father was dead, and the Witch was in a self-declared exile with Sendak.

“ _Ver mestana vim, Lotor,_ " you whispered.

“ _Ver mestana vim, giese, Strahleh,_ “ he replied. 

He was ready to make this Empire his own.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galran Translation:  
> W’sle xan T’jurith - Don't be afraid  
> Elh K’hel - It's me  
> Vers dahl - I'm here  
> Avna, K’heles Honestra - yes, my mate  
> Ver benir feb umlio - I feel so strange  
> Cor Ilmesh er K’hel? - what happened to me?  
> Cor ganla vim b’nais, K’heles strahleh - What do you mean, my darling  
> Vers pavir Q’vals - I'm not sure  
> Ver benir pek mevistralik cralna - I feel like something's missing  
> Pek verche naselki mevistral clinvala - LIke I've forgotten something  
> K’heles Honestra - my mate  
> K’heles yestro-mache - my goddess  
> Dristahlisha - Empress  
> K’heles Dristahle - My Emperor  
> Ver mestana vim, Lotor - I love you, Lotor  
> Ver mestana vim, Strahleh - I love you, too, darling


	53. Time for Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Lotor are getting ready to head to the Archivist when Allura does something completely unexpected. It is a fabulous gift that you both needed so badly. Needless to say, your departure for Feyiv has been delayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New Galran! Text boxes are active, and translation at the end for mobile users. I wanted Lotor to be able to play a little here, and needed to create a few new words to allow him to do that. Things have been so dark for a bit, we needed some light and happiness. NSFW, as if this entire series isn't, well starting at chapter 8 anyway.
> 
> If you want to see what the circlets look like I have pictures posted in chapter 30, Promises, Promises

You entered the bridge with Lotor at your side, and he was holding your arm protectively.  You were both so exhausted but there was a lot to do before you felt you could get some proper rest.  Coran rushed up to you as you entered, appearing to be relieved you seemed to physically be ok.  He noticed your crowns.

“Oh, look!  Your circlets!” Coran said, excitedly.  “They’re glowing!  Denebolan stones!  How ingenious, Sire!”

“Ingenious?” Lotor said, tilting his head.  “I’m sorry, I don’t understand.”

“They have been known to have protective properties.  It can act as a shield against negative influences,” he said, looking proud.  “I assumed that’s why your Promised always wears her necklace.”

“I have never heard that,” Lotor murmured.  He stroked his fingers over the stone on your neck and felt a little shock radiate through him.

“See how it shimmers?  I’ve never seen anyone have a stone react as much as hers do.”  Coran walked up and took a closer look at your circlet.  “The craftsmanship is exquisite.  They are beautiful, Sire.”

“They were a gift from Ezor for our Promise Ceremony,” he said.  “She had them designed especially for us.”

Ezor grinned and put her hands behind her back, reveling in his praise.  You smiled at her.  She was so adorable.  If it wasn’t for her you have no doubt your relationship with Lotor would have been much rockier than it was.

“That was a brilliant decision, miss!” Coran said, looking at her.  She meeped and ducked her head, slightly embarrassed at his acknowledgement.

You looked at the rest of the room.  The Princess stood at the center and the Paladins were behind her.  Keith was flanked by the two Blades who stood off to the side, still masked.  You had never seen who they were yet.  And, of course, Lotor’s Generals were very close to you.  It was such a strange scene. 

“Princess, I was told you wished to see us,” Lotor said, purposely including you when addressing her.

“Yes, I did,” she said.  She took a deep breath.  “I have to apologize to you both.  I have truly been awful to you.  Some things, I understand, I will never be able to atone for.”  She dropped her head, and Lotor looked at you.  You glanced at him with a wary look.  She was acting as if she was sincere, but that doesn’t equal truth. 

“Princess, your behavior wasn’t just beneath the dignity of your station, it was far below the decency of a sentient being,” Lotor said, eyes narrowing.  You grasped his hand, breaking his thoughts.

“Although,” you said, “you did go help yesterday at the Kral Zera.  If you and the other Paladins hadn’t arrived to help Shiro, Lotor might have fallen.”

“Well,” Lotor said, slightly defensively, “I don’t know if that’s exactly accurate…”

“Honestly,” Keith said, “the fight with Sendak was almost over, and Lotor definitely had the upper hand, but the fleets above us would definitely have caused us some concerns.”

“I said ‘might’,” you muttered, defensively.

Lotor smirked.  You were so adorable when you were losing at anything.  That pout was so enticing.  He lowered his head to your ear as if to whisper to you, his hair hiding his face from the room.

“Vrepit Sa,” he whispered, licking up the curve of your ear causing you to grip his fingers tightly and suck in a breath.

You glared at him, but with a small twitch of your lip you let him know you were accepting of his teasing.  After the day you’d been through yesterday, it was ok to have a little time to play.  Besides, it encouraged him to try and reach out to you.

“I was told you’d like to have Coran accompany you back to Feyiv, is that correct?” she asked.

“Yes,” Lotor said.  “I believe his research will help the Archivist determine her genetics so we can protect my sons.”

You looked at her, watching her carefully to see if her body language would give anything away.  She was trying to be reserved.  Coran, however, was grinning widely. 

“I believe you’re right,” Allura said.  “We will activate the Teludav so you can be there in moments.  Just contact us when you’re ready to come back and we’ll set up the return.”

Lotor nodded, and Coran came over to stand at your other side.  You smiled up at him and he nodded at you.

“We’ll be ready to go very shortly,” Lotor said, looking over you to Coran.  “Please, go prepare what you’ll need to take with us.  We’ll be taking my Sincline ship.”

“Yes, Sire,” Coran said.  He acknowledged Allura before leaving the bridge.

“Please, have a safe journey, and I hope you find what you’re looking for,” she said, walking up to you both.  Lotor tensed up a little the closer she got, tightening his grip on you and pulling you a little closer to him.  She stopped nearly a breath from you both.  “Truly, I really want to help.  I have a lot to make up for.  I’m hoping we can eventually find some common ground.  We both only want to secure peace, Lotor, and I…,” she stepped back and looked at you, too.  “I mean, we all want to secure peace.  I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to exclude you.”  She smiled and placed her hand on your shoulder.  You flinched and Lotor saw your reaction.

“I think, for the good of the universe, we may be able to work together.  Once I help repair the broken relationships in my Empire, we can begin to focus outward.  Sendak is not going to be taken without a fight and I know he’s going to already be out trying to establish influence and initiate chaos.”  Lotor was trying to get her to understand that although Voltron had been working on freeing the conquered planets from the Galra, she would need to give him time to implement changes to their governance.  They would no longer need to be liberated.

Allura looked closely at you, and you tried to face her without giving anything away.

“You seem very tired,” Allura said, quietly, turning her gaze to Lotor and scrutinizing him the same way.  “You both do.  Perhaps there’s something I can do to help.  If you’ll permit me?”

Lotor and you exchanged looks.  You raised your eyebrow and he faced her.

“What did you have in mind?” Lotor asked. 

“I’ll need skin to skin contact, please,” she said, taking off her gloves.  Lotor wasn’t sure about that.  You were still recovering from the mental attack.  Even though you were trying to convince him you were fine, he knew you better than that.  You were hurting, but you were not showing it to others, although Lotor could see the little signs in you that you were not fine.  Your concern about his heat was valid and he was afraid you were going to try to force yourself to be with him even if you were suffering through post-traumatic stress.  That would cause further damage to you and potentially annihilate your relationship.

You pulled your epaulets off and started to remove your gloves.  Lotor stopped you.

“Are you sure you want this, darling?” he asked.  “I don’t want you to feel like you need to do anything…”

“If it will help, I’m ready to try it,” you replied.  He could hear the sadness in your voice.  It was faint, but he knew every sound you were capable of making.  It was not one he liked to hear. 

“Please, Lotor, this will help,” Allura said.

He pulled off his glove and took a hold of your hand, allowing Allura to place her hands on top of them.  She closed her eyes and began to glow with an ethereal blueish color, the feeling was warm and comforting.  Lotor heard you gasp, making him snap his head to look at you, and you threw your head back as the power Allura was transferring rushed up your arm and into your body like a blue flame.  He was worried this was a bad idea until he felt the warmth slowly enfold him like a blanket.  The tingling went up through his body and into his mind.  It felt like the worry and concern were being released like knots being untied.  It was freeing.  He felt calm and complete. 

You were shaking, vibrating with the emotional release, and several tears dripped down your cheeks.  Your head was still back, and your breath was rushing from your lungs in large gasps.  He moved to break the spell, but Coran was there and stopped him, shaking his head.

“She’ll be ok, Sire.  Let the healing work,” he said.

Allura’s eyes were closed in deep concentration.  She was nearly finished as the light was dimming and her breathing returned to normal.  Lotor felt you sway on your feet and he broke the handhold, catching you before you fell.

Your eyes fluttered open and you looked up at him with a gentle smile.

“ _Ren'villes, K’heles mestana_ ,” you whispered.

“ _Dest vim J’krisniv?  Q’lar ganla vim benir?”_ Lotor asked, worry lacing through his words.

“ _Pek ver yan zirhas,”_ you replied, stroking his cheek.  You stretched up and kissed him passionately, causing the Paladins and Allura to try and find anything else to focus on.  Lotor responded, kissing you back, with just as much emotion and ferocity, pulling you into his arms and running his hands down your back.  It felt wonderful being held in his arms and letting the power of the moment encompass you both.  You felt his fingers grasp your hips and pull you scandalously close to him, forgetting where you both were. 

Shiro cleared his throat, trying to bring your attention back to the group, unsuccessfully.  You were too taken with each other to stop kissing.  Lotor had slid his tongue into your mouth and was stroking you sensuously, while you held his face in your hands, and he had begun to moan, quickly becoming lost. 

“Is this what it’s like when the Galra are in heat?” Keith said to Kolivan.

“Yes.  The rest of the world fades and nothing else exists except for the need to breed with the one your body is mated with,” Kolivan explained.  “It can get pretty violent, too.” 

“She’s been in the med bay a few times due to Lotor’s, um, enthusiasm,” Ezor said, coming into their conversation. 

“And she still lets him…” Lance asked.

“Oh, yes!  She gives as good as she gets.  They are incredibly beautiful to watch together,” Ezor said, sighing.

“And it comes in a cycle?” Keith asked.

“Yes,” the woman next to Kolivan answered.  “They last approximately two weeks for someone like Lotor who is only part Galra, and when it fades he has about four weeks before the next one.”

“But it’s only meant to perpetuate the Galra blood lines, isn’t it?  What happens when the mate is pregnant?  You’d think it would put the baby in jeopardy if the mating continued all the way through,” Keith said.

“You know?  That’s so strange.  She’s pregnant now.  Lotor should have gone into a muted heat cycle,” Ezor said. 

“I’m sorry?” Keith said.

“Yes, that’s true,” Kolivan said.  “Although the mating cycle still continues, the males are supposed to go into a more reserved mode of it.”

Allura was blushing so brightly, looking back at the pair of you.  You were both losing yourselves.  Lotor was drooling a little and Ezor caught sight of you, remembering how shy you were.

“Um, is it possible to give them some time alone?” Ezor asked.  “They really need to do, um, what they’re close to doing.” 

Shiro came over to her side, pulling her to you.

“Sir, you really need to take this somewhere else,” Ezor nudged him.

Lotor swung his hand at her, like shooing a mosquito.  She giggled.

“Lotor, please you need go somewhere a little more private,” Shiro said.

You pulled your head back and realized that everyone was watching you, feeling Lotor’s arousal against your belly, and seeing his pupils dilated and the little bit of drool on his lip you knew you had to help him.

He brought his lips back to you, but you ducked and danced backwards.  You were going to try to get him back to the suite.  He grinned at you, lust in his eyes as he lunged to grab you.  You laughed and turned, running away from him into the hallway.  Pressing yourself behind a small column, you heard the door slide shut and Lotor took a quiet step into the corridor.  The lights were dimmed in the hallway, so it was easy for you to hide.

“ _Ah, Vim zephania er renlip, K’heles yensik lina?”_ Lotor called out in a mocking tone.  " _Waskis neh, b’lesh.  Vim dest K’heles estev.  Ver meshtis amesk vim.  Vim ishlar ulir prisla k’hel.”_

You tried to hold your breath.  He was coming closer to your hiding place.  Prowling in the shadows, his hair slightly disheveled, making him look like a vision.  You wanted to leap out and grab him, but that would end the game too soon. 

You heard the door to the bridge open.  The conversation inside was interesting.

“Are they always like that?” Allura asked.

“Yes, they are,” Acxa sighed.  “It gets to be a little too much sometimes.”

“But they’re so cute!” Ezor squealed.  “It’s wonderful seeing him this happy!”

“At least they aren’t as inappropriate as Zarkon was,” Coran said. 

“What?” Lance called out.

“Oh yes!  He didn’t care who was around.  When the mating cycle struck, poor Honerva couldn’t get a lick of work done.”  Coran sounded slightly amused.

“It appears it might be some time before you leave for Feyiv,” Shiro said.

 The door slid closed again and your eyes had to adjust for the dimmed light again.  You looked around.  Where was Lotor?  Damn.  You lost track of him when the conversation grabbed your attention.  He could be anywhere!  Well, he had been heading towards the Black Lion’s bay.  You decided to risk it and make a run for the side corridor, heading towards the barracks.  Quietly, you stepped out from behind the column.  You didn’t see anything until suddenly you were whisked off your feet and thrown over his shoulder, shrieking with delight.  The door opened and Ezor stuck her head out, followed by Pidge, Allura, and Shiro.

“Lotor!  _Gisir K’hel tariz!”_ you shouted.

“ _Ryeh.  Vim wedivrash vims henlisteh,”_ he growled, and he slapped your rear, making you cry out again as he opened the doors to the royal suite.

“What did he say?” Pidge asked.

“Well, um,” Ezor blushed and bit her lip. “Let’s just say she was a bad girl”

“OH!”  Allura blushed and her Altean markings lit up.  “How…beastly,” she said with a sigh.

Acxa glared at her from across the room.  She didn’t like the vibes she was getting from the princess.  This situation would require closer scrutiny.

Lotor crossed the floor of the suite, tossing you from his shoulder onto the bed.  He quickly crawled over you, grasping your head in his hands and kissing you like he was on fire and you were the oxygen giving life to the flame.  You pressed your tongue into his mouth, diving in quickly and mapping out every crevice.  The urgency between you was palpable.  He was moaning, and thrusting against you, both in full armor.  He stopped and sat up, straddling you, in order to remove the cape from his waist.  You wanted to be on top, even though he was in heat and didn’t like the challenge to his dominance.  Once the cape was off and he dropped it to the floor, you pushed yourself up off the bed and flipped him onto his back, quickly straddling his hips, attempting to pin him down.

He smiled wickedly, licking his lips, oh so lewdly.

“I hardly think letting you be on top is the punishment you deserve,” he said. 

You were straddling his waist and began to rock your hips against him, teasing him with the slow rhythm.  His eyes almost rolled back into his head, but he took a deep breath and opened them wide, looking directly at you.  He sat up, slowly, his hands grasping your hips and lifting you from him.  He was getting so hard, he needed you, but he was going to torture you first.  You did earn your punishment, after all.  He carefully laid you back on the bed and settled himself between your legs.

“Are you comfortable, _K’heles Honestra?”_ he asked.  Just because he was going to make you scream, didn’t mean you needed to suffer.  Besides, he was thinking of the twins.  He noticed the bump you were showing was a little larger than the other day.  Well, you had said your armor was getting tight.

“Yes, I think I am,” you said, trying to get up.

He raised his eyebrow and pushed you back down, smirking at your pitiful attempts.  He pulled your suit apart at the crotch and was immediately overwhelmed by your scent.  It sent shivers down his spine and he couldn’t help himself.  He spread you with his fingers and rammed his tongue into your cunt, making you scream.  He furiously plunged his tongue in and out of you, making you lose your breath, calling out to a pantheon of gods in your pleasure.  He was drooling and moaning, the vibrations going right up into your abdomen, making you pull your legs up in response.  He could feel the wetness coating his tongue and dripping out of you.  He took his fingers and covered them in your fluids before taking them back to circle your hole and pressing two of them inside of you. You groaned deliciously and he started alternating his thrusts between his fingers and mouth. 

You were shaking and you wanted to just grab his hair and pull.  He could feel you getting closer, the little involuntary spasms that were caressing his tongue, he heard your breathing catching and he looked up to see that blush taking over your cheeks.  He pulled his head away, removing his fingers from your ass, and heard you whine with the sudden cessation. 

He sat up on the bed and started to remove his armor.  He was going to take you, to make love to you right now, and he wanted to feel every inch of you against his skin.  You were surprised.  He wanted to get to Feyiv, but whatever Allura had done to you both seemed to unleash the lust he had been so good to hide and restrain.  The pieces of armor hit the floor, clattering as he dropped each one, before he rose to hurriedly remove his boots and leg armor.  Once that was done, he reached for you.

“ _K’heles mestana?”_ he said, waiting for you to grasp his hand.  You simply folded your arms across your chest.

He tilted his head and gave you a snide look.

“ _Cor?  Te ver ryeh chndryic nobran eh vim?”_ he asked, with a fake pout.  " _Ver lirnada Dristahle ke anvek vim w’sle zephania k’hel?”_

You sighed and took his hand.

He pulled you off the bed and up into his arms, immediately kissing you hard enough to bruise.  You slid your hand down to his groin and he was so hard, your touch alone was nearly enough to bring him to his knees.  He bent over to place your feet on the ground and started unlatching your chest plate, attacking your lips with each piece he removed.  He was breathing hard, trying to keep himself in control, but quickly getting frustrated with the fasteners on your armor. 

He finally had your shoulder armor off and was dropping it behind you when you fell to your knees in front of him, pulling his cock out in one swift movement.  He cried out when your lips sucked the head into your mouth and he threw his head back as you continued to slowly move down his shaft, taking as much as you could.  He was pushing his hips forward with little thrusts, unable to control himself.  You grasped the base with one hand while the other slid between his legs, your fingers placing little light touches on his balls while you started withdrawing your mouth, sucking as hard as you could.  He nearly collapsed with the pleasure you gave him.  He grabbed your head and started to slowly thrust in and out of your mouth, your tongue swirling around him each time he withdrew.  You looked up at him through your lashes and he bit his lip, flashing a fang at you that made you want more of him.

You pulled your mouth from him and used your hand to slowly pump his cock while you placed your other hand in your cunt, soaking your fingers.  When they felt wet enough you brought them back to his ass and pushed two fingers inside of him at the same time you licked the underside of his hardened flesh, giving him little nibbles that were making him swear in several languages.  He lost his balance and knocked the side table over, everything crashing to the ground, including him. 

“Lotor!  Are you alright?” you called out in shock.

“Yes, ahhh, just, don’t stop, please,” he begged, breathlessly.  You pushed him onto his back, bending his legs and reinserting your fingers roughly, thrusting and twisting them, making him see stars.  You brought your head down to him again, licking up and around the head, glancing at him.  He was tossing his head back and forth, biting his lip hard enough to bleed.  You felt him start to spasm around your fingers and you pulled your lips back, using your other hand to clamp your fingers around the base of his dick like a vice, preventing him from coming.

He whined a high pitch in frustration that turned into a growl.  He launched himself at you, pinning you against the floor, immediately lining up with you and fucking you hard.  He was lost, a man possessed by the mating drive.  He was out of control and ripped your suit off from your neck down, and he started biting every bit of flesh he could reach.  His hips were thrusting with such force, he was sliding you forward a few inches with every push.  You were tracing his ear with your fingers and scratching a little, tugging on the lobe, giving him that last bit of pleasure until you felt his rhythm falter.

He looked deeply into your eyes, all of the worry and frustration and fear and loss all fading away, his being here with you, right now, in this primal exchange was what you both needed.  You felt him suddenly stiffen up and he bit down on your neck, with a sharp cry.  You simply held on as he kept pumping his come deep inside of you.  It felt endless, but you were in such bliss.  The circlets on your heads were pulsing brightly, and Lotor raised his head. 

“You didn’t come, did you?” he asked. 

“No, but it’s fine, really,” you said.

“That is not acceptable,” he said, gently pulling out of you.

“I don’t have to come every time for it to be a good experience, Lotor,” you said, thinking of him.  He needed to, but you didn’t.

“My Empress will never be left wanting in my bed, er, floor, or wherever we take our pleasure,” he said.

He climbed down your body and was instantly aroused again as he saw his seed dripping from you in a little river.  He lowered his head and put his lips around your clit, sucking gently, his tongue slowly flicking you, sliding his hands under your pelvis to raise it and give him a better angle.

You were close but he wanted to be sure you had the same release he did.  He started with a very quiet purring, slowly increasing the volume and pulses until he felt your body react as he wanted.  You were giving him those little mewling sounds he so adored and you cried out as your body shuddered.

He sat up and lifted you onto the bed, curling up with you in his arms, yawning.

“Lotor,” you yawned back, “we have to go.”

“Hmm, I think we can wait a little while longer.  I find I am incapable of piloting anything right now.”

You looked up at the cameras.

“We’re going to need an hour,” you called out.  Ezor responded almost immediately through the com.

“OK, cupcake!  It looks like you need a rest after that!” she said. “Ooops!  I mean, I know how you, and he, and you…”

“Ezor!” Lotor called out.  “I need to sleep.  I know you watched.  Shut the com!”

“Yes, sir!” she said quickly, and the com went off.

“She watched?” you said, incredulously.

“Mmhmm.  She does that a lot.  You seem to have a habit of getting injured.  She wants to be ready if you need her.  Well, that and she has a voyeurism kink,” Lotor said, his voice slurring.

“Lotor!” you said, exasperatedly.

“It’s just Ezor,” he said.

“I highly doubt it was just Ezor watching this time,” you muttered.

“Darling, please.  We had our suits on, well, for most of the time.  You weren’t on display and I can ask Ezor to make sure it’s only her that gets the pleasure of seeing our glorious lovemaking that puts all others to shame.”  Lotor’s breathing started to even out.  He had fallen asleep.

You looked at his face.  He was so calm and relaxed.  So peaceful.  It was such a blessing that he was able to find this comfort with you.  You slowly felt yourself joining him in slumber, as your eyes started to close.  

Maybe, perhaps, things were finally on the right track.  Maybe things were about to change for good.  You knew it was going to be an uphill battle with some of the Galra, but you knew Lotor could get it done.  You kissed the tip of his nose and he nestled his head into your chest, holding you tightly and making you feel so complete. The last thing you saw was the beautiful man who was holding you and the amazing smile that graced his features as he slept. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galran Translation:  
> Ren'villes, K’heles mestana - Hello, my love  
> Dest vim J’krisniv - Are you alright  
> Q’lar ganla vim benir - how do you feel  
> Pek ver yan zirhas - like I could fly  
> Ah, Vim zephania er renlip, K’heles yensik lina - Ah, you want to play, my little kitten  
> Waskis neh, b’lesh - Very well, then  
> Vim dest K’heles estev - You are my prey  
> Ver meshtis amesk vim - I will find you  
> Vi ishlar ulir prisla k’hel - you can't hide from me  
> Gisir K’hel tariz - put me down  
> Ryeh. Vim wedivrash vim henlisteh - No. You earned your punishment  
> K’heles Honestra - my mate  
> K’heles mestana - my love  
> Cor? Te ver ryeh chndryic nobran eh vim - What? Am I no longer worthy of you  
> Ver lirnada Dristahle ke anvek vim w’sle zephania k’hel - I become Emperor and now you don't want me


	54. The Return to Feyiv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once you and Lotor finally leave the Royal Chambers, it's time to return to the Archivist. And, wow. Does he have information for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings! I'm so happy you are still with me on this journey. Our Prince hadn't had a chance to sleep since before the Kral Zera so a little nap to start the chapter was just what the doctor ordered.
> 
> im_not_here and shitfacedanon are still living in my head, battling with my Little Lotor daily. Sometimes he wins, sometimes they do.
> 
> New Galran, roll over text boxes and end note translation in play. 
> 
> Hang on tight! It's time for some Answers!

Lotor woke up after a nice rest, still feeling the effects of Allura’s healing.  He was relaxed, noticing the room still had the lingering scent of your essence.  Lotor was trying, and failing, to keep himself together.  He knew you both had to get going.  He looked at you and at the door.  He started thinking.  Since the Princess offered the use of the Teludav it would save you both days of travel.  It appeared there really was more time than he first planned.  And you were both feeling better.  So, there was no need to hurry.

He reached behind himself and pulled the zipper to release his suit.  He still wanted to feel you against his skin, but the last time things escalated too quickly.  He carefully removed his arms from his suit, trying his best not to wake you.  Your breathing was still quiet and even.  He sat up and pulled the bodysuit from his legs and threw it on the floor. 

“Sir,” the com echoed with Ezor’s whisper, “are you sure you have time for that?”

“I’m the Emperor.  I make time,” he said, quietly, as he crawled over to you.  He carefully spread your legs, sliding his fingers in to see if you were wet enough from earlier, and grinned with what he found.    He was being as quiet as he could while he entered you and started thrusting gently, wanting to see how long he could do this before rousing you from your sleep. 

He sensed himself slipping away, just experiencing everything.  He felt the way your body was reacting to him, the small bump in your abdomen beneath him, the soft moan that escaped your lips.  He was trying to keep his rhythm steady.  He knew once you both left the opportunities to be together would be slim.  The Archivist, back to the Castle of Lions to pick up his Generals, and then a surprise he was holding from you.  It would be something you would both enjoy.  A taste of something familiar.

You moaned a little louder and stretched, which caused you to arch up into him and change the angle of your hips.  Oh, that was so good.  He leaned his head down and nipped at your neck, leaving the tiniest of little marks behind, grasping your hands and entwining your fingers as his thrusts started to get a little more urgent. 

“Lotor!” you said, suddenly very awake and realizing what he was doing. 

“ _K’heles Dristahlisha, cri vim gun’thas neh?_ ” he said, gasping his words out as he was getting closer to his release.

“ _Avna,”_ you breathed out, your body tensing a bit as you pointed your toes in response to his increasing rhythm.  He felt your arms encircling him, and then the most delicious sensation.  You had dug your nails into his back, raking them from neck to waist.  He bucked and thrust his hips in a jolting fashion, biting his lip and rolling his eyes back as he took a deep breath and tried to steady himself.  You brought your legs up around his hips and crossed your ankles at the small of his back.  He slid his arms under you and gripped your shoulders, rolling over so he was on his back and you were laying on top of him.

He released you so you could sit up, straddling him, and controlling the depth and speed of your mating.  You looked down at him and he was so ensnared in your eyes, desire rolling off him in waves.  He bent his legs up and planted his feet on the bed, he started to roll and lift his hips, encouraging you to move with him.  You closed your eyes and tossed your head back as he started to move more quickly, grabbing your hips and helping you ride him.  He let out a little cry as you trailed your fingers up your body and into your hair, eyes tightly closed, but your mouth open in a little cry of ecstasy.  He was watching for the signs, listening.  The flush appeared on your cheeks and he felt the tremors around his cock, he knew you were very close.  He started slamming his hips up as he brought you down on him at a quick and punishing pace.  Your cries of pleasure got higher and higher pitched as he could feel you getting close.  He took one hand and slid it between you, stroking your clit to bring you to your orgasm.  He would not come until you had.

The sounds of your coupling echoed in the room, your groans and his vocal exhales as he thrust into you, faster and faster.  You suddenly threw your head back and arched, crying out with your orgasm, pressing your back against his legs behind you.  He felt you spasm and your muscles gripped him with an incredibly erotic pulsing, your body flushed an adorable pink.  He was so close, but he wanted to put you in a different position first. 

“Hold on, my love,” he said, pulling you off him and repositioning you on the bed with your legs dangling off.  He grasped your ankles, and had you bend your knees and squeeze them together, placing your feet on his chest.  He pressed forward into you, grasping your hips and immediately began thrusting quickly.  You were so spent; your body was limp.  He was plunging into you so quickly, it only took him a mere minute or two until he was spilling himself into you, feeling his come dribbling out around him.  You shivered in your enraptured pleasure as he grit his teeth, hanging his head down, sweat making his body glisten.  His little involuntary spasms were making his body shake.  He rested his head back, looking at the ceiling and seeing the security cameras.  He winked at them, knowing someone was watching.  He hoped they enjoyed what he just showed them.

He slowly pulled out of you, looking down at your pussy with a hungry look.  You pushed against him with your toes.

“Don’t even think about it,” you said, your voice sounding exhausted.

He grasped one of your ankles and brought your foot to his mouth, kissing the arch.  He let his lips start to lick and nibble up to your ankle and then to your calf.  His hand was delicately sliding up your leg when he heard the door open.

“OK, sir,” Ezor said, walking directly into the room, “playtime is over.”  She approached him, and he growled at her.

“Fine, we’ll have to do this the hard way, then,” she said, marching into the bathroom and picking up the vials that he’d left on the counter.  By the time she returned Lotor was almost up to your upper thigh and she knew it was too late. 

“Oh, hell,” she muttered.  “You have five minutes, starting now.  Then I’m grabbing you by the hair and dragging your bare ass down to Sincline." 

“Agreed,” he said, lifting his mouth from you for a second, before heading right for his prize.  Ezor walked out the door and waited by leaning up against the wall. 

Lotor was mouthing up the inside of your thigh, leaving little bruises from his love bites.  You were whining again, and he was nearly overwhelmed by your scent.  The room smelled like your essence and his mating pheromones.  Sex and cinnamon.  He pressed his face into your cunt, covering himself with the sticky mess you both had made, and nearly coming again just from the sensation.  He slowly stuck his tongue inside you and moaned deeply at the taste.  He was lost by the mere act of worshiping you, drinking down everything you would give him.  He swirled his tongue as he withdrew it, dragging it up to your clit and quickly flicking it against you.  He could hear your breathless little cries and felt you thrusting your hips in response.  He placed one of his hands on your stomach and started to mindlessly caress you while his lips continued their delicious torture.  He knew he was running out of time.  Ezor would be back and she would more than likely immediately grab his hair, no matter where his face was.  He gently entered you with two fingers, hooking them forward as he began to suck your clit, moaning and lightly teasing you with his teeth.  He felt your thighs tighten against his head as you cried out, your body succumbing to his devilishly wicked mouth.

Lotor stood up and walked to the bathroom to wash his face, before returning to you with several warm cloths.  He used one on your genitals, softly cleaning you, and then another to your face.  Placing the used cloths on the fallen side table, he helped you sit up as he kneeled at your feet.  He placed his head against the bump you were showing.  He was getting so excited and caught up in the moment.  He placed gentle kisses on your belly, not hearing the door. 

Ezor walked in and stopped, placing a hand on her mouth.  The scene before her was just remarkable.  Lotor, kissing your belly, on his knees, while you were threading your fingers through his hair, looking at him with such devotion.  She felt the tears instantly form in her eyes.

You looked up, seeing Ezor, you nudged Lotor with your knee.  His lips left your belly and he turned.

“Ezor, there you are,” he said with the air of someone who had been waiting.

“Gods,” she sputtered out, trying not to cry.  “You two are just so fucking perfect.”

“Are you crying, dear?” Lotor asked, moving to stand until he realized he wasn’t dressed.  He found his bodysuit and he pulled it on, reaching behind himself to zip it up.  He walked over to her.  She was standing at the doorway, hugging herself with tears running down her face.

He opened his arms and she lunged at him, wrapping herself around him.

“I never believed you’d be in this position.  Emperor, with a Promised, and children coming…,” she broke off.

“Ezor, please.  I knew we’d be together again, and now it’s happened.  You are my personal guards again, my Generals over the entire Empire.  And, don’t forget, you are also my voice of reason, insanely enough.”

“Speaking of that, what the hell, sir?!” she exclaimed. 

“What?” Lotor said, confused.

“Where are we getting her another bodysuit here?” she demanded.

“Well, we’ll have to figure something out.  Her armor is getting too tight.  She mentioned it to me earlier.”  Lotor headed to the Paladin’s closet.  “Perhaps we can find a suitable replacement in here.” 

They found a gray flight suit that might do the trick.  Lotor started to collect your scattered armor while Ezor helped you up.  Your legs were shaking and threatened to give out, but Ezor gave you a steady hand to hold on to.  She pulled off the remnants of your bodysuit and then helped you into the flight suit, noticing it fit pretty well.  Not perfect, but enough that it would fit under your other armor.  She started with the leg armor and finished with the gloves.  Lotor was also ready to go, armor on, and, strangely, not a single hair out of place. 

Lotor stood by your side and offered you his arm.

“ _K’heles honestra, Vers feb talneh er taresh er vim,”_ he said, looking at you with absolute love and adoration.  You smiled and his face lit up; he was just overjoyed to be with you.

“ _Uthir pirota de mestana, Strahleh.  K’hel tundrebik er reni tol vims zahresh,”_ you replied.

He stood a little taller, hearing Ezor weeping behind you.

“Come, I believe we’ve kept them waiting long enough,” he said, as you placed your hand on his forearm, like a lady, and allowed him to guide you back to the docking bay.

Coran was there by the Sincline ship.  Lotor let out a whistle.  He’d forgotten how beautiful it was.

“Are you ready, your Majesty?” Coran asked, offering you a hand to help you up the ramp.  You accepted it and walked between Lotor and Coran. 

“Yes, we need to get moving.  After our, um, urgent delay, I’m finally in the proper state to fly.”  He handed you your helmet from the pilot seat you’d been in before you both surrendered.  He took your hands and helped you sit, and then secured you with the safety harness.  Once you were secure, he leaned his helmet forward and touched yours in an intimate gesture.

Coran noticed the care Lotor took, making sure you were ready for the flight.  Lotor pulled his helmet on, and Coran did the same. 

Lotor walked to his station and sat, hailing the Castle.

“We’re ready for takeoff,” he announced.  “Firing up engines now.”

“Understood,” Allura’s voice echoed in all three of your helmets.  “Opening the bay doors now.  Once you clear the castle, you’ll see the wormhole appear and it will take you directly to the orbit of Feyiv.”

“We’re lifting off now,” Lotor said, and he looked at you, giving you the ok to initiate the flight path out of the bay.  You tapped your fingers against the navigation screens and the ship moved forward at a slow pace, eventually clearing the doors and easily heading out. 

Lotor took command of the steering and guided the ship towards the center of the wormhole, which suddenly grabbed the ship and hurtled it through lightyears of space.  He peered at the rapidly approaching light that indicated the end of the trip and the ship immediately slowed as soon as it left the shimmering portal.

Lotor quickly approached the Kral Zera and landed the ship in the middle of the pavilion.

Lotor unbuckled your restraints, and you stood next to him while he removed your helmet.

“Are you alright, my darling?” he asked.  He wasn’t sure what the effects of a wormhole would have upon you or the children, so he was hoping everything was fine. 

“Yes, I feel good,” you said.

Coran got up and faced Lotor.

“This ship is one of the finest I’ve ever had the pleasure to be on, Sire,” he said.  “Did you build it?”

“No, but you flatter me,” Lotor said with a slight laugh.  “I did design it, though, and spent time helping the construction teams iron out any potential flaws.”

He took your arm and lowered the ramp for you all to step out onto the surface.  You let out a loud gasp as you looked around.  You had not seen it since the competition the day before.  It bore the deep gashes and blown out pockets of a serious conflict.  Even the massive beacon structure was damaged, but Lotor’s light burned brightly.

The doors to the underground library opened and the Archivist appeared, flanked by an assistant.

“Your Excellency, you have returned already,” he said.

“I promised you I would, old friend,” Lotor said, walking up to him.  The pair placed their fists on their chests and bowed before Lotor.

“May I present Coran, the Altean representative from the Castle of Lions,” Lotor said, gesturing to him.

Coran clicked his heels together and gave a short bow of acknowledgement.

“The honor is mine,” he said.

“Coran,” the Archivist said, slowly.  “Not the same Coran who was here with King Alfor and Emperor Zarkon?”

“Yes, the very same,” Coran said with pride.

“You are welcome here, sir,” the Archivist said, as he turned and led the party down the stairs.  “Why have you come to see me, Sire?” he asked.

“We have several items to discuss,” Lotor said, but the Archivist turned and walked over to you. 

“We meet again, my Empress,” he said, taking your hand and bowing before you.

“Please, that’s not necessary, sir,” you said, blushing.

“On the contrary,” he said.  “We have not had a Promised Empress here in over ten thousand years, since the death of Honerva.”

“Oh, well, I don’t want to deprive you, sir,” you said, with a smile.  “Protocol is important, after all.”

He helped you to sit in the most comfortable chair in the room before turning to Lotor and Coran.

“Now, first thing, your Highness.  I have no doubt you are aware she is pregnant,” the Archivist said.

“Yes, we’re having twin boys,” Lotor said.

“Yes, you are,” the Archivist replied.  “I will tell you now, your Promised will need to be on strict bed rest for the entire last trimester.  The children have developed at a quick pace and they will be almost too large for her to carry safely.”

“I understand,” Lotor said, turning his attention to you.  “Did you hear him, darling?  Strict bed rest.”

“I heard him,” you muttered.

Lotor grinned broadly.

“I’m sure I can think of things to keep you occupied for three months,” he said, raising his eyebrow.

“Yes, well, Sire, that may be a good intention, but you will need to restrain from having relations during that time,” the Archivist said.

“But, the heat cycles!  What am I supposed to do?” Lotor asked, looking worried.

“Have they not abated since she became pregnant?” he asked.

“No, the second one just started, and we’ve already had some difficulty refraining,” Lotor said. 

“Hmm,” the Archivist looked thoughtful as he walked over to you.  He leaned down towards you and took a deep breath, inhaling the mixture of scents.  “Yes, I smell you, Emperor Lotor, and the twins, but we are missing something.  I believe I know what it is.”

“What is it?” Lotor asked.  “I’m so afraid of hurting her or the boys that I want to take my time and make love to her slowly and more carefully, but the heat takes over and I just lose control.”

“Even with the serum?” the Archivist asked.

“I’ve only just come back into the cycles a day ago.  We tried two drops, but it didn’t seem to help much.”  Lotor remembered the scene in the bathroom before you went to Olkarion.

“Also, she has had some rather strange things happening lately.  It’s almost as if she’s taken over by quintessence, or something similar.  Her eyes change color and are a vibrant purple.  Her strength is that of several soldiers, and she forgets what she was doing.”  Lotor was explaining this as the Archivist came back over to have a closer look in your eyes.

 “How many of these occurrences have you had, my dear,” he asked kindly.

“Two,” you answered.  “Although I remember the first incidence, I can’t recall anything about the second.”

He nodded, walking over to Coran.

“And what do we owe the pleasure of your accompanying the Emperor and his Mate?” the Archivist asked.

“I have been doing some research on her background and have found some very interesting data,” Coran said.  “Prince Lotor…sorry, my apologies.  Emperor Lotor wanted to be certain of her genetics so he can prepare for any complications with the birth.”  Coran handed over the two vials of blood he was carrying, along with the paperwork about some of the results.

The Archivist started reading the findings and took a large breath, spinning to look at you, eyes wide.

“My dear, you are not a complete human, as we originally suspected,” he said. 

“I’m not?” you said, your eyes lifting to look at Lotor.

“No, according to these findings you have Denebolan ancestry.  The Denebolans are a very special race of individuals,” the Archivist took the vials over to his assistant, whispering orders.  He assistant saluted.

“Vrepit Sa,” he said just as he turned to leave.

“So, what do I need to know about her history?” Lotor asked.

“She is not completely human.  The Denebolan people were brought about by a settlement by the Tau Ceti people and the Galra.”

“She’s part Galran?” Lotor asked incredulously.

“Yes and no, Sire.  This settlement was brought about over twenty-five millennia ago.  It was a colony started by two outcast groups.  The Galra were accused of not being loyal to the empire, and the Tau Ceti were running from a warlike culture that was threatening their planet.  Both groups formed an alliance, and they began to interbreed and create a lot of the different Galra types you see today.”  He took a moment to breathe before continuing.

“Your mate is overwhelmingly human, but a recent ancestor gave her the genetic markers of the Galra race.”

“That’s how she can smell the mating scent!” Lotor exclaimed.  “It’s because she has the ability as a Galran!  It’s how I was attracted to her as a mate!”

“Lotor?” you said, standing up.  “I’m part Galran?” you asked.

He walked over to you and nodded excitedly.

“This means you can rule by my side, as a member of the Galra Empire!”  He took your hands and kissed the fingertips.

“Lotor, I-I don’t…,” you passed out and he caught you before you fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galran Translation:  
> K’heles Dristahlisha - my Empress  
> cri vim gun’thas neh - Did you rest well  
> Avna - yes  
> K’heles honestra - my mate  
> Vers feb talneh er taresh er vim - I'm so proud to belong to you  
> Uthir pirota de mestana, Strahleh - We share this love, darling  
> K’hel tundrebik er reni tol vims zahresh - I'm honored to stand by your side


	55. Blood is Thicker Than Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Archivist, Coran, and Lotor make some very interesting discoveries about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention Class! Professor Coran is back to teach you all about the basis of Genetics. Pay Attention. There will be a Test.
> 
> Speaking of, Text boxes, translation at the end, all the same as normal

You slowly opened your eyes and panicked a moment.  You had forgotten where you were.  The last thing you remember was hearing what you were, part Galran?  You tried to sit up, but you were gently being pressed back into the settee you were resting on. 

“Please, Majesty.  Rest.  You’ve had quite a shock.”  One of the Archivist’s attendants was watching over you.  “The Emperor is working with the Altean representative and the Archivist.  They are analyzing the samples and decoding your genomes for any complications.”

You nodded and curled up on your side, bending your legs up into a fetal position. 

“Empress are you alright?” he asked, concerned.

“I don’t know,” you answered.  You weren’t sure what to think or how to feel.  Your body was pretty numb, to be honest.  After hearing the sound of liquid pouring, the attendant approached you, holding a glass with a light pink fluid.

“Here, allow me to assist you, my lady.”  An arm went under your shoulder and helped you to sit up.  He raised the glass to your lips and you hesitantly tasted it.  It was light and a little sweet, but also delicious.  Your stomach lurched a little though, so you pulled your lips from the glass and indicated you had enough.  You didn’t want to risk vomiting.  The Princes were definitely causing you to rethink your eating habits.  You must have gone pale because the attendant called for his young apprentice.  He whispered and the apprentice left the room.

“Please, that isn’t necessary.  Lotor is busy.  I don’t want to distract him from his research,” you said, struggling with the pillows beneath you.

The door slid open and all three men walked in.  Lotor quickly walked to your side to sit next to you, placing an arm around your shoulders and looking concerned.

“Are you feeling alright, my love?” Lotor said, worried about this latest bout of illness.  He had a point.  You had fainted and then appeared to be ill.  Not only that, but you had traveled the wormhole which had stresses that normal space travel did not.  The Archivist came over to join Lotor.

“Fascinating,” he breathed.  Lotor turned to look at him.

“What’s fascinating?” he asked.

“Look, her eyes, the purple you mentioned.  It wasn’t there before, but now it’s very bright.”  The Archivist reached out a hand to place on your forehead, but you suddenly started to shake violently.  Lotor’s eyes opened widely.

“What’s happening to her?” he demanded.

“Excuse us, majesty,” one of the attendants said, pushing past him to get to you.

“Be cautious, the Emperor said she has an increased strength.  She will be powerful.”  The Archivist turned to Lotor.  “Sire, with your permission, I’d like to restrain her.  I’m concerned she may hurt herself.”

Lotor nodded.

“Do it, carefully,” he said. 

“Take her to Zone C and notify me when things are secure,” he said to the handful of attendants.  They all placed their fists to their chests.

“Vrepit Sa, sir,” they responded and moved in to you.  The Archivist and Coran each took one of Lotor’s arms and pulled him back out of the way.

You looked at him with fright and saw an unknown emotion there.  He was afraid for you, and a little afraid _of_ you.  They picked you up, one at your torso, two at your legs and one at your shoulders supporting your head.  You fought like a wild animal.  Lotor shook off Coran and the Archivist and walked up to you, stopping their progress.

“ _K’heles honestra, Astrelik, w’sle tamdiv mer.  Mekst dahl er yuvriz niv,”_ Lotor said, begging quietly.  He stroked your cheek and you quit fighting to look at him.  He saw the purple rings around your irises.

“What’s happening to me?” you whispered.

“We’re going to find out I swear to you,” Lotor promised.  “We will leave with answers.”

You nodded and they quickly carried you out of the room.  You tried to not forget yourself as they carried you down the hall.  You knew Lotor would not be far behind. 

“Please, I think I’m going to be sick,” you said, and they carefully set you down on the floor.  One of the attendants stepped into the first room nearest to them and brought out a bowl. 

“Empress, what else can we do for you?” he asked, placing it in front of you.

“I don’t know,” you said with a shaky voice.

Moments passed before you heard the others catch up, with Lotor bending down to lift you.

“Sire, she said she…” Lotor cut him off.

“We will get her to the proper room so we can take care of her.  If she vomits on me, I will not wither away,” he barked.

“Yes, your Majesty,” he said.

The Archivist led the way and soon you were being carried into a room that appeared to be some sort of medical suite.

“Don’t be fooled by its simplicity, your Highness,” he explained to you.  “This room is an interrogation suite at its core.  However, we are going to use it for medicinal purposes.  It will provide us with the types of restraints we need, just in case you succumb to another of these recent episodes.”

Lotor placed you on the chair and helped you settle back into a reclining position.  He smiled at you, trying to convince you both that everything will be alright.

“Darling, are you still feeling ill?” he asked, trying to keep his voice even. 

You still felt a little nauseated, but nothing like earlier.

“A bit, but I’m better than I was,” you answered.  He brushed your hair from your eyes and placed a soft kiss on your forehead.

“We need to run some tests to see if we can determine exactly what is causing these events, my dear,” the Archivist said, walking to your other side.  He nodded at the attendants and they immediately took your arms and attempted to restrain you.  You panicked and started to jerk against them.  Lotor started tracing your jaw with his fingers, making a shushing sound, trying to calm you.

“It’s alright, it’s for your own protection,” he said, seeing the fight leave you.  “We need to make sure our sons are still alright.  We don’t need you to start fighting them when the tests are being conducted.  It could injure you and them at the same time.”

You nodded at that and tried not to fight, but it was very challenging. 

Coran opened up the medical screens and tapped in some of the codes, allowing the results of some tests to be shown while others were still compiling the data.  The Archivist joined him, and they began to discuss the findings in a hushed manner.

“Lotor, what are they talking about?” you asked.  “Am I ok?  What about…” you started.

“We’ll know about the Princes in a few minutes,” the Archivist said.  “I need to you to lay as still as you can, please.  We need to scan you.  It is not dangerous and will not expose you to any sort of additional trauma.”

“Please, listen to him, and do as he says,” Lotor asked.  “Everything will be done soon, and we can head back to the castle.  Ezor is waiting with bated breath for our return.” 

“I’ll bet Acxa is as well,” you said a little sullenly.

“I’m sure she just wants to get back to Central Command,” Lotor replied, grinning.  “She hates change, but at least she can handle it better if she is able to sleep in her own bed.”

“Your Majesty, please step back,” one of the attendants said.

Lotor leaned forward and kissed you gently.

“Hold still, now,” he said, directing you with a quiet concern.  “It will only take a few moments.”  He backed up out of the scope of the beam and a little whining sound started up.  The lasers started to read at your toes and scanned up the length of your body in seconds. 

“Alright, the scan is complete,” the attendant said.  Lotor was immediately back at your side, leaning his head to yours and caressing your neck.

“See?” he said.  “That wasn’t so bad.”

You grimaced at him.

“What is it?” he asked.

“My back,” you stuttered out.

“Oh, of course,” the attendant said, stepping forward to relax your bonds and place a pillow behind you.

“Sire, please come here.  You need to see this,” the Archivist said.  Lotor approached the screen.

“What do you see?  Is everything alright?  Are the boys ok?” Lotor asked in a rapid-fire style.

“Yes, they’re fine, but there is something strange,” he said.  “How far along should she be?”

“I judged her to be about six weeks along,” Coran said. 

“Based on this scan, the size of the children show she would be nearly ten,” the Archivist said. 

“What?” Lotor said.  “How can that be possible?”

“Well, it appears their growth rate has been accelerated,” he said. 

“But what good would that do?” Coran said.  “That makes no sense.”

“Well, in a way, it does,” Lotor said, thinking.  “The witch thought she was human.”

“Yes, as did we all,” Coran said.

“I wonder if the twins and the growth pattern are connected,” Lotor started pacing.  “As a human, there is only so much room there physically for a child to develop.”

“You don’t think she accelerated their growth rates on purpose, do you?” Coran asked.

“It’s possible.  It would make things dangerous for her to carry them to term.  Causing us to choose between risking her life or the children’s.”  Lotor was still thinking out loud and he would stop and look at the screens every few steps.

“But what does that mean?  Where are they in their development?” Coran asked.

“It appears the growth rate is normal for a Galran.  She will have two very large boys.  I recommend intense monitoring, and bed rest even sooner.”  The Archivist was looking at another screen with new information on it.

You groaned, making a very unhappy face. 

“Come now darling,” Lotor said, soothingly.  “It won’t be that bad.  I’ll be with you as much as I can, and, of course, you’ll have the Generals to keep you occupied when I can’t be there.”

“Lotor, please forgive me, but, shut up,” you said, pouting.

He laughed, knowing you were very displeased about the entire situation, but it truly would be for the best.  He grasped your hand and kissed your fingertips.

“I promise, I’ll try to make it as bearable as possible,” he said.  “I’ll make sure you have therapists and trainers there to massage and stimulate your muscles.  We can also arrange for tutors to teach you about life as the Empress and what duties that may require.  And, of course, I’ll spend every night by your side.  We’ll have things to keep you occupied like games and puzzles and books…,”

You crossed your arms and looked away.

“Darling,” he said, suddenly serious, “you aren’t regretting carrying our children, are you?”  He bent over, placing his forehead on yours.

“No, Lotor, I can honestly say I’m not.  I am very interested in what the witch has done to me, though.”  You sighed.  “I’m just afraid I won’t survive this.  I know what it’s like to grow up without parents.  I couldn’t imagine leaving my own children to that fate.”

“Nothing will happen to you or them,” Lotor said, growling.  “I won’t allow it.  I will make sure you are all safe, no matter the cost.  _Ver meshtis collseptera vim, Ver harzleh._ That witch will not take my family from me.  I’ll fight with everything I have.  You will live to see our sons grow into fine strong men.  They will know the wonderful and loving mother you will be.  We will rule the Empire together and finally bring peace and harmony to our people.  I swear this to you, upon my life.”

You tipped your lips up and pressed them to his.  He deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue in to caress your mouth, and gently running his fingers through your hair.  You made a delectable sound as you exhaled, and he groaned.

“Um, your Highness,” Coran called out.  “We have some new results.”

Lotor broke the kiss, hearing your little whine at the loss of his touch.  He looked down at you with an affectionate expression. 

“Patience, _K’heles unchera,”_ he said, his eyes flashing with excitement as he slowly pulled one of his fingers down your cheek to rest under your chin, lifting it an inch.  “We will have time later.  I promised, you will never be kept wanting.”

Coran’s Altean marks were glowing with his blush, as Lotor walked over looking at the screens, being joined by the Archivist.

“I can see where the Quintessence has started to interact with her DNA.”  Coran opened up two other screens.  Lotor could see the floating helixes slowly spinning on each one.  They had little differences and colors, but they were all recognizable as DNA, no matter the source.  “Here on the left is a normal strand of human DNA.  It is based on four different base pairs that replicate in different parings to create uniqueness in each human.  Switch one up and you get green eyes instead of blue, or perhaps the progeny is a few inches taller.”  Lotor nodded.  He knew the basic concepts.  Coran brought up the Galra DNA on the far screen.  Lotor was looking intently at the model.

“Here you can see in the normal Galra DNA there are six base pairs.  There’s more length to your background, your Highness, over the strands in the human genome.  It’s one of the reasons there are so many diverse Galra physical features.  So many combinations are possible when you have a six base paired genome.”  He turned away from the Galra screen, drawing their attention back to your sample screen in the center.  “Now, when you have recessive traits introduced with a different set of DNA, things get tricky.  This is her sample and you can see there are five base pairs.  Having a larger amount of human blood type, it seems that more of her genetics dominated the few otherworld pairs.”

“That’s why we don’t see the Galra phenotype,” the Archivist said.

“Yes,” Coran agreed.  “However, now you have to think there’s something else here.  She also has the Tau Ceti bloodline.  It’s the Denebolan line.”  Coran slid the image up of the Galran sample to include the Tau Ceti samples.  He activated a visual showing the connection of the two blood types.  “You see the Tau Ceti only have three base pairs where the Galran six take over the majority of the genetic code.  It seems the Tau Ceti have a mostly recessive phenotype.  If there are two pure blooded Tau Ceti then the generic and simplistic features come out.  Change that out for one partner to be Galra and it forces even more of the Tau Ceti markers to be underrepresented.”     

“Now, here is where things get interesting,” Coran said, causing Lotor to raise an eyebrow.  He was very impressed at the presentation.  Coran’s knowledge and recall was a force to be reckoned with.  Coran pulled up a fourth screen.  The blood there was different than they had seen on all of the other screens.  He pointed to the center screen.

“This is her blood sample that was on file in the Galra database.  It must have been taken when she was younger and processed into the system out at Ulippa.”  Coran looked over at you.  You were trying to pay attention but there was a slight buzzing sound that you were hearing.  It was hard to focus.  “Do you remember much about the first few days you spent there?”

“No, I was too young.  I don’t remember anything.  Every so often they would take samples, though.  They said it was to make sure we weren’t exposed to anything infectious.”  You remembered those days.  The exams were incredibly invasive, and you were moved through like being a package on the assembly lines.  They were also mandatory.  If you missed for any reason, unless you were in the infirmary, you would be severely punished with a beating and having rations withheld for two days.

“That is why both of these graphics shown here look so much different than the one I took a few days ago,” he said, pulling a new sample that appeared to be as damaged as the Kral Zera pavilion above them.  Pieces were missing from the strand, with holes in some areas and a purple current would occasionally race up the helix and jump the broken connections.  The Archivist gasped.

“That’s Quintessence,” he said, his voice pitched low. 

Lotor’s lips twisted into a snarl, and his eyes narrowed dangerously.  That witch had done this.  She was breaking you from the inside.  First by the nightmares, then the exponential growth on twins that could kill you to carry them, and finally watching your very essence of life being neutralized by her twisted injections. 

“One more thing to Ponder is this,” Coran switched to a screen with a large grid that had millions of pairs on them.  “These are the pairs she started with, from the old sample.  Here is the latest compilation based from the new sample.  Most of the genetics that are being knocked out are the human pairs.  It’s the Denebolan and Galran amino acids that remain.”

Lotor looked at the Archivist, with a very confused look.  But the Archivist and Coran were nodding.  Coran pointed at the data field.

“This shows why she gets the strength of the Galra, the ability to scent the mating pheromones.  The breakdown of the human base pairs allows her Galra side to manifest at random times,” Coran said. 

“What is the purpose of the Quintessence, then?  What is it doing?” Lotor asked. 

“It appears it acts like a neutralizer, randomly attacking the very building blocks that make her, well, her.”  Coran looked over Lotor’s shoulder, and lifted his head, indicating he should look.

You were still restrained on the chair but were shaking badly, and your eyes were shut so tight, hands balled into fists.  He turned and walked to you, lowering his face to your ear.

“Darling, please, stay here with me,” he whispered.  “Don’t let the darkness win.”

You opened your eyes, and to his shock the whites were entirely purple, giving your irises a frightening blackened tone.  He refused to retreat.  Instead he started giving little kisses up your jaw towards your ear.  He wanted to try to bring you back to him.  You started thrashing and you threw your skull forward, headbutting him in the jaw with enough force it knocked him to the floor.  Coran and the Archivist sprang into action and ran to help.  Coran positioned himself at your legs and the Archivist grasped your hips, holding you down against the chair.  Lotor jumped to his feet, rushing with them back to your side.  One of the attendants brought a calming solution for you, but you were fighting so hard.  The metal restraints on the side of the chair that held your wrists were bending, and you were nearly able to free yourself.

“We need to calm her down!” the Archivist shouted.  “She is in danger, please administer the solution!”

The attendant opened the vial and Lotor stood leaning over the top of the chair, grasping the sides of your head and holding it still so they could force your mouth open and get the drops onto your tongue.

“Five drops given, Sire,” the attendant said, backing up.  You were still fighting and trying to break free when he heard your light cry.

“Lotor!” you breathed, panic evident in your face.  “What’s happening?”  You were so frightened, your eyes were losing the purple color, only to have it surge again and you started fighting with renewed energy.  You yanked with your right arm and it snapped the metal bar the cuff was attached to, grabbing one of Lotor’s hands that had been steadying your head.  You pulled hard, hauling him off his feet over the top of the chair towards you.  His chin hit your nose, but not hard enough to cause damage, and you tilted your face up and kissed him, forcefully.  He responded with a passion he usually reserved for when you were both alone.  That aggression you exhibited was pressing his buttons and causing him to become aroused.  Unfortunately, his hips were pressed against the top of the chair and his feet were dangling two feet above the floor. 

“I wonder why it’s not working,” the Archivist said to Coran.  “Do you think it could be due to her human side?” 

“I believe it has more to do with the activity of the Quintessence,” Coran replied.  “It’s such an unknown variable that causes things to be chaotic.”  He was watching Lotor climb over the top of the chair to lay on top of you, never breaking his kiss. 

“But quintessence is only supposed to reflect what is in the heart of the exposed,” the Archivist said.

“True, but in this case, it was an injected form instead.  I wonder if it has a directive or motive,” Coran said, pondering things.  “Or perhaps this is an engineered form that the witch has manipulated.”

They noticed that your breathing was returning to normal and you were starting to calm.  Lotor, however, was on fire.  He was ready to take you right there.  He was kissing you, and aggressively rolling his hips against you.  He pulled his head back and a strand of saliva trailed with him.  He was drooling, breath coming in gasps, and his pupils were very dilated.

The Archivist walked over to the scanner and made some adjustments.  He activated the laser and it scanned both you and Lotor. 

“What was that for?” Coran asked.

“I wanted to get a reading on their biorhythms.  Granted, they will be elevated at the moment, but it is good to have this information should we need it,” the Archivist said, and an image of Lotor appeared on the screen followed by an image of you by his side.  The data points began to post revealing information regarding heart rate, oxygen saturation, pulse rate, respiration, blood pressure, and muscle tension. 

“Lotor, am I really alright?” you asked, quietly.

“Of course, you are, my love,” he said, trying to calm himself, shuddering in the effort.  He groaned and bit his lip. 

One of the attendants walked into the room with a vial and handed it to the Archivist, saluting with the Vrepit Sa before leaving. 

“Your Majesty, this is an updated version of the solution we tried with you before.  If it is no longer effective, perhaps this one will be.”  He walked over to you both and Lotor nodded to him.  He handed the vial to you.  “Only two drops should ever be administered at a time.  Anything more could render him unconscious.”

“I understand,” you said, taking the serum and opening it.  Lotor smirked and opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out and closing his eyes.  The scent of cinnamon was strong, and you took a deep breath, inhaling the earthy scent, feeling a thrilling sensation race down between your legs, as if you were just as affected by his heat as Lotor seemed to be.  You quickly sealed up the vial, opting to accept what he offered instead.  You brought your face to his and gently took his tongue between your lips and started to suck on it, pulling your head back and pressing forward, mimicking the actions you had done so recently on his cock.  His eyes snapped open as you gently stroked his tongue with your teeth when your head retreated, he began stroking his hands down your sides and moving you, so he was underneath you.  You straddled his legs and he decided he’d had enough teasing.

“Um, Empress, you should have given him the serum,” Coran said, but the Archivist gently grasped his arm.

“The Galra mating pheromones have brought up a response from her.  We should leave them for a while.  Come with me, we can work on the pregnancy response pheromones.  I have an idea for that, so it won’t be something she ingests.”  The two men left the room and locked the door from the inside, giving them privacy. 

“I was thinking of creating a topical scent for her,” the Archivist said as they headed towards the lab.  “It can be worn, and although it can’t be detected by anyone except her mate, it will be essential to keep the Emperor in check.  His biology will let him know through the scent transfer that she is pregnant, and it will mute the drive.”

“So, will it be delivered in an atomizer or…what is the vehicle?” Coran asked.

“It will be presented in vial form and it will be added by Royal Decree to all of her personal items.  Shampoos, body cleansers, lotions, everything.  It will allow her to maintain the scent while taking care of her everyday ablutions.”

“That would make sense then, so there isn’t a chance she’d miss an application, like she might with a liquid form.”  Coran said.  “Shall we work on this together, then?” 

“Yes,” the Archivist replied.  “I’m also interested in trying to determine a way to stop the genetic breakdown that the witch has started.  We need to counter that.”

“How does one counter Quintessence though?  If it’s a lifegiving substance, how is it taking hers?” Coran asked.

“I’m going to have to think on that.  I do want to have an answer for the Emperor before they depart.  I may not have a solution, but at least we’ll have a direction.”

“What about her newly discovered abilities?” Coran said.  “Does she harbor any healing tendencies?  From my experiences people who have direct exposure to Quintessence have some sort of magical abilities afterwards.  What if Emperor Lotor does?  Honerva was pregnant with him when Zarkon took her into the rift.  Do you think they may be buried in his own genetics?”  The Archivist stopped and looked at him.

“I’ve never considered it before.  Perhaps he does.”  He took a few more steps before stopping again.  “I wonder…,” he started to walk and was moving at a faster pace than before.  “Coran, have you ever heard of a place called Oriande?”

*************************************

Lotor was cursing the fact that you didn’t have one of your regular bodysuits.  No access and he’d have to take off every piece of your armor.  He sighed.  He wanted to do this with you, right now.  So be it.  He reached up and pulled off your chest plate, dropping it to the floor while you started on the shoulders. He was becoming frantic, removing your gloves and epaulets, throwing them where ever and not caring.  You leaned down and kissed him, starting to feel the flames of a burning in your groin.  Maybe this was part of the Galran mating and you were feeling it with him.  It made you think of nothing else.  He helped you off so you could stand, and he started to pull off your boots as you reached down and started taking off his armor.  It became a race to get everything off.  You had never felt like this before.  The burning need was rushing through your veins. 

Lotor stood after removing his boots and leg armor.  He was breathing heavily, and you were, too.  He reached over and grabbed your shoulder, pulling you to him.  He noticed the purple still lingering in your eyes.  You reached up and around his neck, forcing him down for a kiss.  He was slightly surprised, but it only lasted a second.  He was ready for the challenge.  He pulled the gray flight suit from your shoulders as you kept attacking his mouth with your lips and tongue.  He was reacting to your newfound passion with whatever the Quintessence was doing to you.  Once your suit was at your waist you reached around behind him, pressing into his chest and reaching behind to unzip his body suit.  You weren’t in the mood to be timid.  You yanked it forward, nearly pulling him off his feet, and worked on getting it off his arms.  He helped and put his hands on your cheeks, holding your face as he kissed you deeply and fiercely. 

You could feel he was losing himself.  This could be a problem.  You didn’t want to get so far gone that he hurt you, unfortunately you were nearly as lost as he was.  You grabbed his body suit at the waist and dragged it down his legs as you went to kneel but Lotor wasn’t in the mood for that.  He reached down and grasped your hands.

“Come my love.  Sit with me,” he said, climbing back onto the reclining chair and crossing his legs as he sat.  He helped you up to straddle his legs, facing him, and grasped his cock, holding it at the best angle to penetrate you as you sat.  Your legs wrapped around his waist as you slowly slid down onto him, seated fully.  You sat there for a moment, trying to let your body adjust.  He looked into your eyes and leaned in to kiss you.  He slowly made little thrusts into you and you began to rock your hips.  This position was different.  Even though the mood before had been urgent, this was so connecting, so much more intimate.  He kept kissing you, as he gently threaded his fingers into your hair, the slightest movement sent pleasure racing up your spine. 

He brought his hands down to your hips and started to help you set a rhythm that he could control, and you couldn’t help but grip his shoulders tightly as he started to move you faster and faster.  He was breathing in little short gasps as you were crying out at every thrust.  He put his lips near your ear and tried to whisper to you about how much he loved you, how special you were but he would lose himself mid-sentence, and finally giving up on talking, he started sucking at that spot just behind your ear, leaving that lovely purple mark there, showing the world you were his.  You were reacting in ways your body never had before.  You dug your nails into his shoulder, and he bit down on your earlobe in response.

“Darling, I’m, oh, I can’t, I need…” he was babbling.  You were getting so close and he knew it.  He bounced his hips harder and slid one hand down your rear, one fingertip just resting near your asshole, occasionally tapping it for an additional stimulation.  You were both sweating, and it was helping you slide against him much easier and then, you were suddenly coming, and coming.  He thrust a few times more before he let out a shout and you felt his come soaking you.  He rested his head on your shoulder as you both came back to yourselves, and his breathing returned to normal.

“Now I know,” you said.

“Know what?” he gasped, mouthing little kisses at the base of your throat.

“How it feels to have the heat you do,” you said, still running your fingers through his hair.  He lifted his head.

“We definitely need to do that again, sometime,” he said.

“I was thinking the same thing, darling,” you said, leaning in and kissing him sweetly and tenderly.  He was so careful, helping you up so he could stand.

“Come darling,” he said.

“We just did,” you smirked.

He reached behind you and smacked your ass. 

“Cheeky,” he said, grinning at you.  “We need to catch up and see what research has been accomplished in our absence.”  He knelt in front of you and wrapped his arms around your waist, resting his ear against your belly, just holding you, while you prayed that there were answers to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galra Translation:  
> K’heles honestra - my mate  
> Astrelik, w’sle tamdiv mer - please don't fight them  
> Mekst dahl er yuvriz niv - they're here to help us  
> Ver meshtis collseptera vim - I will protect you  
> Ver harzleh - I promise  
> K'heles Unchera - my soul


	56. So Long, Farewell, auf Wiedersehen, Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've done all the research with the Archivist they can and Lotor, you and the Generals need to head for Central Command. It's time to part ways with the Paladins, too, for now, but they are going to see some familiar faces!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This was a fun chapter to write! Such a little surprise! New Galran and text boxes, as always. Please keep all hands and legs in the ride at all times and hold on to the restraints. Enjoy!

Sendak paced the bridge of his ship.  He was waiting for news.  Haggar had been collecting information from the surface of the planet below them.  He had been hanging in the orbit for a few days while she waited for her paid mercenaries to return.  This place had been on the brink of swearing allegiance to Lotor just before they showed up.  She was starting to spread false information about what ‘Emperor Lotor’ would be doing to planets who had been under Zarkon’s control.  He was clenching and relaxing his hands.  His grimace revealed just how short his patience was with everything.  He was still burning with anger after the entire Kral Zera debacle, and how he was pulled from the battle.  He was steps away from lighting that flame when Haggar had reached out with her magic and pulled him down the stairs, away from the battle.  He was fuming when he stood on the bridge of her departing cruiser, watching that waste of Galra blood climb the stairs, the flame racing up and lighting the beacon to signify the start of ‘Emperor Lotor’s’ reign.  He was going to do everything he could to make it as short as possible.  Zarkon once called Lotor his darkest shame, he was told.  Sendak couldn’t help but agree.

Haggar entered the bridge and approached him.  She was smiling and that gave Sendak pause.  He wondered what she had in mind. 

“Sendak, you look like you need to take a rest,” Haggar said.  “Please, why not retire to your chambers for a while?  It will be quite some time before the scouts return to report.”

“I can’t keep wasting time here.  We need to get to the next star system.  Lotor will be installed any day and I need to convert as many planets as possible before that,” he growled.

“Not to worry,” Haggar reassured him.  “Lotor is still on Feyiv wasting his time with the Archivist.”

“What do you mean?” he said. 

“Lotor is looking for solutions to several issues.  However, one of my plans has no solution.  Nothing the Archivist can do will stop what I have started.  The destruction will be complete.”  Haggar walked over to the screens and tapped in her orders. 

“What are you planning, witch?” Sendak growled. 

“Another way to manipulate Lotor,” she said.  “I’ve started an experiment to deconstruct her DNA.  She will continue to fade before his eyes and eventually be a shell.  Lotor will have to continue to mate with her as long as he wishes to maintain his sanity, but she will fall apart.”

“That’s unacceptable!” Sendak roared.

“Why, Sendak.  I didn’t think you cared about Lotor,” she said, deviously.

“I don’t give a fuck about that half breed,” he spat.  “I want her.  When I take control of the Empire, I want her by my side.  Either as a consort or a slave, but she will be mine.”

Haggar stopped and glared at him.

“You cannot be serious, Sendak,” she said.  “Why? You can have anyone in the universe…”

“And I have made my choice,” he said, leveling his weapon at her.  “You will fix her.”

“That dream really affected you, didn’t it,” she sneered.  “Surely she wasn’t even close to your type.”

“I don’t have to justify my reasons to you,” he said, showing his fangs.  “You. Will. Stop. It. Now.”

“That little human slut.  Has she caught your eye or your merely your cock’s attention?” Haggar said.  “You could merely have her in the condition she arrives in.  She will be…”

“She’ll be nothing.  I don’t want that.  She has a fire, I need a partner to challenge me, to fight me, to give me that feeling of conquering.  I could have any whore, but it’s nothing.  If I can’t find my mate, she’ll take the place.”

“I don’t believe it can be undone,” she said.

“You will find a way,” he ordered.  “Are you not the most powerful witch in existence?  You started it and you will undo it.”

“I understand, and will see what my options are,” she said.  “In the meantime, you should get some rest.  I will begin to research.”

He nodded and turned from the bridge. 

“General Throk, the helm is yours.  Don’t bother me unless we receive information from the surface,” he said as he walked away.

“Vrepit Sa,” Throk said, bowing.

Haggar’s eyes flashed as the door slid shut behind him, and she turned back to the screens.  Now she needed to find a way to stop the Quintessence breakdown.  The only thing she could think to do was to attempt a healing but that would require her to be back at Central Command and have her Druids with her.  That would be tricky based on her current lack of favor with the Emperor, as well as trying to spirit his mate down to her former chambers.  So many variables, so many things that could fail.  But she’s being ordered to do it by the man she chose to be Emperor and who saved her from being left at the Kral Zera.  She would have no choice but to make the attempt.

***********************************************

Lotor held you close with his arm around your waist as you both headed toward the main library.  You both looked a little disheveled after the fabulous lovemaking you had experienced.  You felt like you were floating. If this is what Galran heat felt like you never wanted to be without it.  You had to hand it to the witch.  She may not have known what she was doing when she did whatever she did, but by letting the Galra tendencies take over, oh, she made your experience with Lotor so much more than it ever was before.  You were getting tired, and this was definitely the last time you could ever wear this armor.  It was too tight.  You looked down at your stomach and noticed it was growing bigger every day.  Lotor stopped, and you glanced up, seeing him smiling down at you.  He placed his hand on your stomach and rubbed it lightly.  He was smiling like a fool and was trying hard not to laugh in his joy.  Dropping his face he kissed you gently, and tipped his forehead to yours.

“ _Vim ralkish k’hel feb yes’vir, K’heles mestana,”_ Lotor said.

“ _Vers eplareh vers hisvelik feb neroch avtrik,”_ you said, sadly.

“ _Shh.  Elh pavir vims gilrez.  Elh lis ormlada.  Uthir meshtis amesk ramthirs.  Mevis-q’lar._ ”  He took your arm and started to guide you to the library.  “ _Vers jevirsca er sprelkish uthir wan denath er capre Allura.  Altearisha imtivna yan jusponse lis yamus.”_

You looked at him out of the corner of your eye.  You didn’t trust Allura as far as you could spit on her.  How did he even think she would be one to help you?  You shook your head.

“What is it, _K’heles Honestra?”_ he asked, noticing your movements.

“I don’t know why she would help me.  She doesn’t like me,” you said.

“Just wait until she finds out you’re part Galra,” Lotor said, bitterly.

“Does she have to know?” you asked.

“I’m sure Coran will tell her, so it won’t do for us to keep it a secret,” he said.

You nodded.  Lotor raised your hand and kissed the back of it, trying to comfort you.

“We’re going to talk to Coran and The Archivist to see what they think about the possibility.”  He opened the door to the library and helped you into one of the comfortable chairs to rest.  Your back was aching.

“I’ll rest here, if you don’t mind,” you said.  “Please.  Go and do what you need.  I’ll be here when you’re ready to go.”

“Do you want to keep the vial with you in case you start to feel lost?” Lotor asked, handing you the golden liquid. 

“I think that’s a good idea,” you said, smiling at him with a sleepy grin.  He bent and kissed your forehead.

“I’ll be back soon, _Strahleh_.”  He turned and walked out of the library.  You turned sideways in the chair, curling up and resting your head against the cushions, drifting off to sleep.  The room was lit with a lovely fire, and the smell of ancient books and some sort of incense just enveloped you in a calm tranquility.  You immediately started to dream. 

You were walking through Central Command, the halls were strangely empty, even the sentries were gone.  Catching a glimpse of yourself in a glass door, you noticed you weren’t wearing your armor, but a long silky nightgown with a slit up to your mid-thigh and lovely thin straps that crossed at the shoulders.  Your belly was swollen, but not so much so that you couldn’t walk on your own.  You noticed your cheeks were flushed and you had a type of glow about you.  It must be that motherhood thing you had always been told about.  You felt the cold floor with your feet, looking down only to realize you weren’t wearing any shoes.  This was strange, but you guessed it was something Lotor must have requested.  Something was missing, though.  You leaned closer and noticed you weren’t wearing your necklace.  That was also strange.  You never left your quarters without it. 

You opened a door and entered a large ornate bedroom which you could only assume belonged to you and Lotor.  Even though you had been in some of Central Command a time or two, you definitely had never even considered where Zarkon had slept.  The door closed behind you and you walked into the room, not seeing anyone else there.  Lotor must be working and that was just fine.  He did have an Empire to run and you were secure enough in your relationship with him that you were comfortable when he didn’t come to you every night.  There was so much to do, and Lotor wanted everything to be perfect.  As you walked through the dark room, you felt like you were being watched.  You stopped and tried to see if you could determine that anyone was there.  You didn’t detect any movement, but still you felt like you were being scrutinized. 

“Hello?” you said, cautiously.  Not expecting an answer so you weren’t particularly surprised when you didn’t get one.  Shaking your head, you turned back to continue your journey.  You walked over to the large panel of glass and looked out at the stars.  There were ships coming and going, lights flickering around the massive base, and construction cranes moving at the side of an arc, repairing damage from a stray meteorite.  It was so quiet and peaceful.

You felt a presence behind you.  Lotor must have come to bed without you hearing the door.  Turning to look over your shoulder, there was no one there.  You felt oddly chilled and decided that it must be due to your condition.  If these twins were anything like the pregnancy had been so far, you were going to need to hire a small battalion of Dayaks and Nannies.  You decided to climb into bed and see if you could warm yourself under the blankets. 

You slid into the sheets, feeling the silk of the nightgown ride up your thighs as you grabbed Lotor’s pillow and snuggled it to your chest and face.  You found that although you knew he was busy and understood why, you still missed him.  You had just about fallen asleep when you felt someone climb into the bed next to you.  You sighed deeply and smiled, keeping your eyes closed, releasing the pillow and turning to him you felt a finger under your chin, raising your face.

The kiss was soft and sweet.  It was so controlled, it almost seemed timid.  It felt welcoming and you responded automatically, feeling a spark of arousal light in your belly.  You pressed your hands against his chest only to realize it was much larger than you knew Lotor should be.  You tried to resist, but somehow you allowed his touch when he gently grasped your waist and pulled you closer to him.  You felt the muscles quiver under your fingertips, and you tried to pull back to see who was kissing you because it definitely wasn’t Lotor.  A very large hand slid into your hair, holding you lightly, but still stopping you from retreating.  You noticed no other moves were being made, just the kiss.  That thought didn’t help you relax, yet, because you still felt like there was an element of extreme danger.  You felt him break the kiss and lower his head to your ear.

“I’m sorry,” a voice whispered and then everything was gone before you could see who it was.  You sat up in the bed, looking around for any traces of who had been there, but you saw nothing.  The only evidence was the tingle on your lips and the residual warmth you felt from being held by him. 

You bolted up in the chair, startling one of the scholars near you who was studying an ancient Galran text. 

“ _K’heles fralnada,_ ” you said, quietly, nodding at the prone scholar who was picking up a tome that had fallen from the workspace.  He tilted his head in acceptance.

‘ _What the hell was that?_ ’ you thought.  You remembered that sometimes your dreams were prophetic.  You hoped to every single god you knew, and all the others you didn’t, that this was not one of them.  You felt awful.  You felt like you had betrayed Lotor.

*************************************************

Lotor was extremely grateful for all of the work that had been done.  A scent had been created for you to wear that would help his Galran mating drive recognize you were pregnant and would help him be calmer during his cycles.  The Archivist had many vials created with the promise of more.  Lotor would be taking a few with him so they could start using it right away.  

Also, Coran and the Archivist had discussed the possibility of Altean magic being used to help heal you.  The Archivist believed it could be done, and recommended it being tried as soon as possible.  They had come to a consensus that it would be performed at Galra Central Command so there would be trained medical staff on hand, just in case there were complications with the magic causing potential injury to either you or his sons.  Now you both would have to approach the Princess.  Lotor was certain that was going to be a debacle.  Who knows what she would ask him for in exchange.

“Sire, I have the paperwork you requested,” the Archivist said.

“Excellent.  Let’s go gather a contingent of your assistants and others to bear witness,” Lotor said happily. 

“Most are in the library, Highness,” he said.  “We can go there and disrupt the studies for a moment.”

They began to walk down the corridor when Coran fell into step besides Lotor.

“Your Majesty, may we speak alone for a moment?” he asked.

“Certainly,” Lotor replied, turning to the Archivist.  “Where can we speak privately?”

“Here,” he said, pushing open a side door.  It was a small room inside that only contained a writing desk, a candlelit lamp, and a small chair.  It was used for transcription, no doubt. 

The two men entered the room and the Archivist closed the door behind them.  Coran stood across from Lotor.

“I’m not sure how to have this conversation without it sounding trite, or cliché,” Coran said, letting out a sigh.  “I know you aren’t fond of hearing about your parents but, I wanted to tell you.  Your father and mother, as I knew them, would have been so proud of you.  They were good before they were corrupted by the quintessence.  Zarkon cared for his people and truly wanted peace.”

Lotor nodded.  This was not a topic he anticipated discussing, but it was here in front of him.  Coran continued. 

“You don’t remind me of either of them, however.  Your curiosity and intense willingness to learn about everything, your honesty and the way you want to try to change things for peace…you remind me of Alfor.”  Lotor’s face lit up with a shocked surprise.  Coran put his hand on his shoulder.  “I have missed the times we would try to come up with ways to solve the problems endemic in the universe.  Ever since you set foot onto the ship, I’ve felt like I had a purpose, like we were fighting all over again for the peace of all beings.  And, I just wanted to say, thank you.”

Lotor was almost in tears.  He pulled Coran in for a quick embrace.  He had never had his attempts at saving others acknowledged before.  Yet this man, this Altean, not only recognized it, he also gave credit to Lotor’s Altean ancestry.  He had said the Alteans were Lotor’s people, too.  Now he compared him to a man Lotor had studied intently as he grew up.  He had read everything about Alfor he could find.  He wanted to know about how Voltron had been created and used that information to start building his beloved Sincline ships.

He released Coran and bowed to him.

“I am deeply indebted to your care of my mate, as well as the effort you have put forth in assisting me in every way ever since we landed after Naxzela.  Coran, you are a credit to the Alteans, and I am humbled before you.”   Lotor’s eyes were shining as were Coran’s.  It was such a touching moment for them.  “Please, feel free to call upon me anytime.  I am at your disposal.  Anything you need that is within my power as Emperor will be granted without hesitation.  I am honored to call you a friend.”

They both nodded to each other and turned to the door.  It was time to be moving on and get back to the Castle of Lions.  The Archivist was waiting patiently for them along with one of his assistants. 

“Your ship is loaded with the vials you requested Sire,” the young man said, placing his fist on his chest and bowing to Lotor.

“Thank you.  Between the creations you have made both for her scent and my lack of control during mating, I believe you may have saved my marriage.” Lotor smiled.

They started down the hall to the library to get you and to meet with the rest of the scholars.  Lotor was very excited about what he was about to do.

As soon as he walked across the threshold, he realized you weren’t quite right.  He immediately walked over to you and knelt on the floor in front of your chair.  You had a haunted look on your face.

“ _K’heles yestro-mache, udach mevistral ilmesh?”_ he asked.

You shook your head and tried to force a smile.  Lotor wasn’t fooled but he wasn’t going to press the matter.  For now.  He stood and reached for your hand. 

“Come.  I have something important to do and I would love to have you by my side,” he said.  You accepted his request and stood.  He guided you over to the main study area, where all others have been assembling.

“Learned scholars and keepers of the knowledge of the Galra Empire,” he began.  “I wanted you all here to bear witness to my first proclamation, especially seeing as it involves you.” 

The Archivist walked up and gave him the Scroll.  Lotor unrolled it and a quill with ink was quickly procured and placed in front of him.

“This is my first order as Emperor.  I am authorizing funds, materials, and tradesmen to come out and repair the pavilion as well as the underground tunnel system that was partially destroyed.  This is a historical site and it must be preserved for future generations.  We will return it to its former glory.  This I swear by the power vested in me as Lotor, Emperor, and winner of the Kral Zera.”

He dipped the quill in the ink and let a drop fall back into the shiny darkness before moving the writing implement to the parchment.  He signed it quickly and it was sealed with his mark.

“Thank you, your Highness.  You have kept your word to me that was given as soon as the beacon was lit.  I am grateful to see you are a man of integrity,” the Archivist said.  The entire room resounded with a call of “Vrepit Sa,” which Lotor noticed made you smile with a mischievous smirk.

“It is time to depart,” Lotor said, taking your arm and nodding to Coran but looking at you.  “Are you ready?  Darling?  Where is your necklace?”  Your hand flew to your neck.  It was gone.

“I had it on earlier, I don’t know where it could be!” you said, starting to panic. 

“Empress!  This was found in the library!” an assistant said, racing up to you.

“Oh, thank you so much.  This necklace means so much to me.”  You tipped your head gracefully, as the assistant put it on you.

“Yes," Coran said.  "As soon as we’re underway I’ll contact the Castle and we’ll have Allura launch the worm hole.” Coran couldn’t wait to get back and start to research the possibilities of Altean magic.

The group made their way to the surface and you all walked across the platform, avoiding the large rocks and boulders as well as the deep holes from where the battlecruisers were firing upon them during the Kral Zera.  The ramp of the Sincline ship lowered and Coran entered, heading for his pilot’s chair to contact Allura.  Lotor stopped and you both regarded the Archivist standing next to you.

“We will be in touch soon and Coran will be letting you know if we have any success on the Altean front,” Lotor said. 

“I must tell you, your Excellency,” the Archivist started, “I believe you will be what keeps this Empire together.  We are on the verge of collapse, but your methods for Governance and the way in which you treat others, I can’t help but think we are on the threshold of a Golden Age for the Galra Empire.”  He placed his hand against his chest and bowed deeply.  “Vrepit Sa, Sire and, of course, to you, Empress.  Long may you reign.” 

Lotor nodded and you both turned to walk onto the ship.  Coran was already done chatting with the Princess and told them that the wormhole would be opening shortly.

Lotor helped you into your chair and safety restraints, before heading to his own station.  He called directions to you and Sincline was slowly airborne.  As you both cleared the atmosphere you saw the brilliant blue glow of the Teludav’s portal.  He guided the ship into it, hurtling you all back to the Castle.

It only took minutes before the end came into view and the ship soared out into space, slowing upon its approach to the bay of the Castle.  As soon as the ship was secure and powered down, Lotor came to assist you up.  You were struggling to get out of the seat, due to the change of your center of gravity and it was all Lotor could do to not chuckle at how adorable you were.  Of course, he would never let you see him do that.  It would possibly hurt your feelings and make you think he was laughing at you.  That was something he couldn’t bear.

“Here, darling,” he said, gently.  “Take both hands.  Let me help you.”

You sighed and sat back for a moment.  He grasped your hands and kissed your fingertips. 

“Don’t rush.  We are on your schedule.  Nothing happens until you are ready,” he said.

You looked up at him and decided you wanted to stand.  Suddenly you heard a flurry of footsteps running up the ramp.

“Cupcake!  Lotor!  You’re back!”  Ezor raced in.  “I’m so glad to see you!”  She bent her head close to yours.  “Please, hurry and get us out of here.  Zethrid is ready to pound the Princess into dust.  We can’t risk a universal war just because somebody can’t take a joke.”

“Lotor?” you asked.

“Yes, love?  What is it?” he replied, looking at you and his beloved General.

“I’d rather not spend too much time here.  I’m not feeling very well, and I’d like to get somewhere to sleep,” you said, trying to get him to hurry so none of his Generals would end up in the brig.

“I understand,” he said.  “Let us go say our farewells then.  I need to speak to the Voltron Paladins before we depart.”

You all left the ship and headed to the bridge where all of the Paladins were gathered.  As soon as you entered the doorway you could see what Ezor meant.  It looked like a brawl was about to break out.  The Paladins, with the exception of Shiro, and Lotor’s Generals all looked like they were ready to kill each other.

“Hold, ladies,” Lotor said, his Generals stepping into attention at his arrival.  “We’re leaving.  Please make your way to Sincline.  Zethrid, you and Acxa will be piloting with me.”  They nodded and left.  Lotor walked up to Shiro, extending his hand.

“We will chat, soon, Black Paladin,” Lotor said.

“Shiro.  Please, call me Shiro,” he said, taking Lotor’s offered hand and shaking it. 

“Shiro then.  You may call me Emperor Lotor,” he said with a grin.  You nudged him in the back.

“You have the Empresses permission to call him Lotor,” you said.  You turned to Lotor.  “ _Wespral,_ ” you whispered.  Lotor threw his head back and laughed.

Pidge came up to him, holding a small drive.

“I completed the security hack.  Here’s the downloaded visuals from the lab.  I tried to make sense of things, but I couldn’t tell what she was using.  I need to warn you, though.  The video, it’s-it’s disturbing.”  Pidge handed over the drive to Lotor.

“Thank you, Pidge.  I will begin analyzing this as soon as I can.  You have done me a favor and I owe you.  Please, consider carefully before you claim it.”  Lotor secured the thumb drive in his glove.  “As for you all, I want to thank you for your help at the Kral Zera.  Truly you did make a difference that day and I’ll never forget you for it.” 

He turned to look at Coran.

“Remember my promise to you,” he said.

“I will, your Excellency.  We’ll be in touch soon,” Coran said.  Lotor had charged him with discussing the possibility of helping you through the Altean magic.  It would be less of a blow if she said no, and Coran could keep working on her to get her to eventually say yes.

Lotor put his arm around your waist and you both headed toward the docking bay.  It was time to leave and he couldn’t get you from here fast enough.  Once you got on board, Lotor helped strap you in at the soldiers holding station in the back before heading to his pilot’s chair. 

They started the launch sequence and slowly maneuvered out of the Castle.  As soon as they were clear, Lotor looked at Acxa.

“Please bring the communication systems online for me.  I have someone to talk to before we return to Central Command,” he said, and Acxa pressed the sequence.  The large screen appeared and Lotor scrolled until he found the contact.  The screen on the other end flashed to life.

“Prince Lotor!  Oh, forgive me.  Emperor Lotor!  I’m so pleased to hear from you!” a familiar voice called.

“Hello, Thulia,” Lotor said.  “We’re currently on our way to you and should be arriving within a few hours.”

“To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit, Sire?” he said.

“I’m coming to get my wine,” Lotor said with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galran Translation:  
> Vim ralkish k’hel feb yes’vir - You make me so happy  
> K’heles mestana - my love  
> Vers eplareh vers hisvelik feb neroch avtrik - I'm sorry I'm causing so much trouble  
> Elh pavir vims gilrez - It's not your fault  
> Elh lis ormlada - It's the witch  
> Uthir meshtis amesk ramthirs - We will find answers  
> Mevis-q’lar - somehow  
> Vers jevirsca er sprelkish uthir wan denath er capre Allura - I'm starting to think we may need to ask Allura  
> Altearisha imtivna yan jusponse lis yamus - Altean magic could hold the key  
> K’heles Honestra - My mate  
> Strahleh - Darling  
> K’heles fralnada - My apologies  
> K’heles yestro-mache, udach mevistral ilmesh - My goddess, has something happened?  
> Wespral - Behave


	57. Forward Momentum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to Dolus to retrieve the Battle Cruiser, the reality finally sets in for Lotor that he is going to be a father, and you realize you need to become an Empress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter puts me over 200,000 words. I can't even fathom. If you've been reading with me since the start, I owe you coffee, or wine, or cookies, or something. This is amazing. I know I have another 200,000 words in me for these lovely characters. 
> 
> Text Box applies with rollover translation for laptops and computers, for all others the notes have the translation.
> 
> Again, I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. You have helped me believe in myself again.

As you flew through space in the single Sincline ship, Lotor was finally able to breathe.  It was a great relief to not have to worry about being attacked by the Galra any longer.  True, there were factions out there who were going to fight against him, Sendak and the Witch for an example, but the major threat from his father with the power of the entire Empire behind him was extinguished at the same time Zarkon’s flame went out at the Kral Zera.  He released his belts, stood up, and looked at Acxa. 

“You can take the helm for a while.  I’m going for a walk,” he said.

“A walk,” Acxa said, looking at him with an ‘I’m so done with you’ expression.

“Of course, I can’t do anything standing here.  Becoming mobile requires movement in a direction,” Lotor said grinning, taking off his helmet and setting it under his chair.  “I’m going to take my love on a tour of the ship.  The only time she’s been on board we were busy outrunning my father.”  He didn’t want to dwell on that point too long.  It was just after he had given the orders to Acxa, making it appear the Generals had betrayed you both.  Turning to you, he smiled as he shook out his hair and walked over so he could help you up.  Now that you were having trouble getting out of the seats, he would be sure to always assist.  Not that he feared any would dare laugh at you, but he didn’t want you to struggle under the added weight of his heirs.

“Here, Darling, take my hands,” he said, after releasing your safety restraints.  You looked up at him, your face that lovely shade of blue behind your visor, as you slipped your fingers into his palms.  He was so gentle and helped you to your feet, pulling your helmet off to kiss your check. 

“Come, you’ve only ever seen the main cockpit of the ship.  My Sincline ships are actually rather large, once you get past the main deck,” he threaded his fingers through yours and started to guide you to the rear of the hold. 

“I’ve never even thought that there was more to the ship, but it really is a large vessel,” you said, taking time to look around at the design.

“Well, there will be three of them when everything is complete.  This is only the first of them.  The second, I believe, should still be at Central Command.  It was where Acxa had to leave it when they accompanied the Witch and Sendak to the Kral Zera.  And the third has yet to be built.  We ran out of time, unfortunately.”

You shivered at the mention of Sendak’s name, and it gave Lotor a second to pause.  He looked down at you, seeing you pull back emotionally just a little.  The wonder you had been exhibiting when looking at the technological marvel Lotor had created was muted and your face paled.  He pulled your hand to his lips and kissed the back.

“ _K’heles Honestra, ca mevistral lis emalvre?”_ Lotor asked, concerned at your sudden change in demeanor.

“ _Ste Sendak.  Celle vesh nalic.  Velr uhtirik K’hel.  Velr ca cheril be zersan er nive ke vers t’jurith velr meshtis vrepir vim,_ ” you said, staring at the floor in front of you as you walked.

Lotor stopped and turned you to face him.

“ _Strahleh, velr udach fewna diani anvek, ke vers ulerh dahl.  Verse pavir zerik ysleh vesh emlish.  Neh, tol udrich lis rahb velr udach indisis._ ”  Lotor was trying to convince you that everything was going to be fine.  He didn’t need the added pressure of Sendak causing you grief in any way.  Unfortunately, he knew that the Witch wasn’t done utilizing her ways of torturing you.  Sendak was just another route.

He bent and sought your lips for a kiss, trying to bring you a little comfort.  You tilted your head back and only slightly responded to him, which he thought was odd.  Usually you were very generous with your attentions.  He knew there was something you weren’t telling him.  He would find out later when you were ready to talk about it.  There were things happening around you, involving you both, which did make him rather nervous.  He would fight anyone to the death for you and his children.  But what would happen if it came to that?  If he actually died defending you?  You would become enslaved and passed around to every high ranking official to take their pleasure with, and your children would either be slaughtered or allowed to exist for the sheer demented excitement of being tortured simply because he was their father.  Those he loved the most would suffer the most.  He would do everything in his power to be certain this never happened. 

“Lotor?” you said, pulling back from his kiss.  “I’m worried about what is happening to me.”  You looked up at him with fear in your eyes.  “I’m feeling like I’m not myself anymore.”

“In what ways, love?” he asked, genuinely interested in what you were experiencing. 

“I, oh, I don’t know.  I just feel off.  Like when you climb stairs and think there is one more step than there actually is, and you nearly fall?  I guess I feel like that.”  You looked away from him.  Yes, there was definitely something bothering you. 

“The Archivist and Coran are hard at work with their collaboration.  They will come up with a solution, I’m sure of it.”  He wanted to believe it with everything inside of him.  If anyone could come up with some way to stop the corrosion of your DNA, it would be the most learned men he’d ever had the pleasure to know.  “Don’t be afraid.  Once we land at Central Command, I will begin to reach out to every corner of the Universe to see if anyone has a valid suggestion.”

He looped your arm in his and gently guided you forward, continuing your journey through one of the strange wings of the ship.  You still looked troubled.  He tightened his arm, giving yours a little squeeze.

“Don’t forget, we still have the option of asking Princess Allura,” he said, noticing your worried expression turn to one of disgust. 

“She’s not going to help me, Lotor,” you said, your voice nearly a whisper.

“Dearest, we don’t know that.  Coran hasn’t even asked her yet on our behalf,” he said, trying to sound upbeat.

“She wants you,” you said, stopping dead in your tracks.  “And the first thing she needs to accomplish in achieving that goal is to make sure I’m out of the way.”

“I swear to you now.  It will never happen,” he said, forcefully.  “ _Vim dest k’heles mestana, k’heles yestro-mache, k’heles Honestra, k’heles Harzlehik.  Falish ca ryeh jivmed bikres na k’heles.  Vim bresh tipurik k’heles unchera._ ”  Lotor kissed you deeply.  He was wishing you could believe him.  Allura was trying very hard to get in between the two of you, but he saw her tricks miles away.  He would not be fooled into entertaining the starstruck desires of a childlike mind.  However, he had to play his cards right in order to get what he needed from her.  It was going to be a difficult balancing act.

He noticed you still were not responding very much to him.  He was going to have to work on this.  There were so many doubts plaguing your mind, some were planted by the Witch, but then some were your own.  He wished he could take all of the darkness she forced into you.

He pulled you in and embraced you, kissing the top of your head.  You sighed, and he felt you fall into his arms.  These days had been so stressful for you both. 

“Would you like to lie down and rest for a bit?” he asked, resting his cheek in your hair.

“I think that’s a great idea.  Standing up bothers my back,” you said.  Lotor pulled out of the embrace, giving you a look of concern.

“You should have said something.  Come, we’ll go to the bunks,” he said, walking you down the remainder of the corridor until you came upon a few berths that were built into sections of the wall.  It made sense to have an area set aside for sleeping.  It was hard to know when one would be stranded in any ship.  Having a comfortable place to sleep for several people was important. He helped you climb in and followed, letting you rest in his arms. 

Only a few moments had gone by before he heard your breathing even out, letting him know you had fallen asleep.  He smiled in relief and closed his eyes, only meaning to rest them, but following your example. 

************************************

Haggar was meditating in her space on Sendak’s ship.  She broke into your thoughts, and saw you were asleep with Lotor.  She was considering sending you another dream, but you weren’t sleeping deeply enough for a dream cycle.   It would have to wait.  She started searching your mind, seeing your fears about the possibility of Sendak killing Lotor, also sensing the pain your body was experiencing carrying his children.  Her mind suddenly started to flash.  Seeing another child, alone in his bassinette, screaming into the emptiness of a cold, abandoned room.  She _felt_ something for that little boy, recognizing him, but what it was, she couldn’t say.   Her eyes flew open and she was breathing harshly.  That was unexpected.  She decided that she must have picked up on any maternal feelings you were having about your twins and it was impacting her own thoughts.  She would have to make sure she put up better barriers of protection when she was in your mind.

Closing her eyes again she cleared her mind and refocused, this time millions of light years away from her previous target.

“Well, what do we do now?” a voice came through, and as she made her mental connection with her host, she saw it was the Yellow Paladin who had spoken.

“We wait,” Shiro said.  “Lotor said he would let us know when they arrived at Central Command, but they had somewhere to go before they returned there.”

“I wonder what could possibly be so important that he would waste time gallivanting around to other places,” Allura said.  “He should be installed immediately before the Empire falls apart.”

“The Empire _has_ been falling apart for quite some time, Princess, thanks to the Coalition,” Pidge said.  “Lotor just has to pick up the pieces of what’s left.”

“Don’t underestimate the Galra,” Coran said.  “Not everyone is sympathetic to Emperor Lotor, even to the point that I’m certain his winning the Kral Zera has driven some to defect.  They are still armed and extremely dangerous.”

“But how are we supposed to know which are the ‘Good’ Galra and the ‘Bad’ Galra,” Lance said, using finger quotations to emphasize his point.

“We can’t,” Shiro said.  “But we have to be careful.  We can’t just go firing on any Galra ship we come across.  They may be loyal to Lotor and then we’ll have some serious explaining to do about the true intentions of the Voltron Coalition.  Remember, it is not just the soldiers and sentries we would be fighting against.  It’s families, children, elderly and disabled people.  We would never be able to convince the Galra people we stand with their Emperor if we caused a massive loss of life due to itchy trigger fingers.”

“But couldn’t that also hurt us?” Allura asked.  “If the Galra see us pulling back and not defending because we are unsure of their true intentions, won’t they just use that to their advantage?”

“It’s possible,” Shiro said.  “Let’s just hope that our presence will be enough to discourage any new confrontations on their side.”

“What, so we just show up and try to look like the bigger threat?” Hunk asked.

“Yes, something like that.  The reputation of Voltron is something we’ll have to rely on for the time being,” Shiro said.

“I agree.  I remember back in the days of the original Paladins,” Coran said.  “The people trusted each other but depended on Voltron to help them.  Most of the time things would work themselves out as soon as the Lions arrived.  They didn’t need to do anything else but merely be in sight.  It stopped many a skirmish from turning into a war.”

“We can’t be the policemen to the Universe, though,” Lance complained.  “There’s no way to be everywhere.  I say let the Galra fight among themselves and we’ll see who’s left standing at the end.”

“Even if that means Lotor’s Promised and children were to pay the price?” Shiro asked.

Lance paled.

“N-no, of course not!  They didn’t do anything!” he stammered.

“Exactly the point,” Shiro said.  “If we do nothing then innocent Galra will die.  What would you do if someone on Earth was named the new leader and they started wiping out others just to kill the Garrison along with all of Earth’s other defenses?”

Everyone was silent.  They all knew there wasn’t an appropriate answer. 

“We’ll have to be diligent and try to assess each confrontation as we come across them,” Shiro decided.  “It’s going to have to be an ‘ask questions first, shoot later’ situation." 

“Couldn’t we simply patch Lotor in on the conversation if and when that happens?” Allura asked.  “He would be able to tell us who we’re facing.”

“He could tell us, but he wouldn’t know their intentions,” Coran said.  “Until he gets back to Central Command it’s just him, his Promised, and the Generals.  No one is giving him daily briefs at this point.”

Allura slammed her fist down on a control panel in frustration, grunting at the impact.

“Allura, calm down,” Shiro said.  “It won’t be long until Lotor is in a position to give us the information we need.”

“Sorry, Shiro,” she said.  “It’s just so frustrating having to wait and not simply go where we’re needed.  Requiring someone else’s authorization to do anything is not how we operate.”

“I didn’t say we required it,” Shiro said, his gaze hardening.  “I said it would be in our best interests to not go and indiscriminately start killing people who are potentially our allies.”

She looked at him before slumping into a chair.

“Everything was so much easier before Lotor came along…,” she muttered.

Haggar pulled herself from Shiro’s link and smiled.  It was time to let Sendak have his way with the coalition planets.  Voltron would not be making any rash moves or decisions.  He could destroy their resistance before they even realized who was attacking them.  She walked towards the bridge with a smile.

*****************************************

“Sir?”  A light tapping on Lotor’s cheek woke him from a restful nap.  He opened his eyes but didn’t move his head, just glancing sideways at Ezor who was papping his face.

“Must you do that?” he said, with an annoyed whisper.

“Yes,” she whispered loudly back at him.  “We’re nearly to Dolus.  You two have been asleep for hours.”

“Mmm, what’s going on?” you asked sleepily.  “Are we there yet?”  You yawned and burrowed deeper into Lotor’s arms, armor be damned.  Lotor chuckled lightly.

“Yes, _K’heles Honestra_ , it looks like we’re about to make our approach to the atmosphere of Dolus.  Thulia will be waiting anxiously to meet us.”  He kissed the top of your head, and you sighed in contentment.

“Sir,” Acxa’s voice broke over the com.  “We’re being hailed.”

“So?” Lotor said, annoyed.

“It’s not from Dolus.  It’s from Sendak.”  Lotor jerked his head and looked at Ezor. 

“Take care of her.  I need to go attend to this situation.”  He tipped your face up with his fingertip and kissed you gently, twice.  The fear running through you was palpable.  “Don’t worry, _Strahleh_ ,” he said.  “We’re nearly to Dolus and will have my Battle Cruiser back as well as all of the fighting forces from the planet at our disposal.  Sendak may be good in battle, but he is stupid when it comes to knowing when to step back.  We’ll turn his fleet into dust.”

“SIR!” Acxa yelled.  Lotor released you and jumped from the bunk, walking quickly down the hallway to the bridge.  Ezor looked at you, seeing you were definitely upset.

“Aww, cupcake.  What is it?” she said, sitting on the edge of the bunk and grasping your hand.

“I, well, I…,” you stammered, trying to think of what you could say without giving away information about the dream you had with Sendak.  No one should know about those before Lotor did.  It would hurt him that you didn’t want to confide in him first. 

“Are you feeling ok?  Has the morning sickness stopped?” she asked, placing a hand on your forehead, looking for a fever.

“Oh, I don’t think so.  It comes and goes.  It’s much less frequent now, though, thank the gods,” you said, sitting up.

“Wow, I didn’t realize how much they’d grown,” she said, looking at your stomach and holding her hand out to touch before pausing.  “May I?” she asked.

“Of course!” you exclaimed, taking hold of her hand and placing it on your quickly growing belly yourself.  “Ezor, you are like my sister.  I see you as family.  Besides, you’re the only other person who has seen more of me than Lotor and…,” you broke off, thinking of Ladnok, but not ever wanting to say her name again.

Her eyes shone with excitement.  Then you felt it.  A baby moved.  It kicked against the pressure under Ezor’s hand.  Her mouth dropped open.

“Did, Ohmigosh!  One of them kicked me!” she squealed.  You smiled at her with affection.

“It’s the first time I’ve felt anything,” you said, tearing up.  “I think it means you’ll have to watch yourself once they're born.  You are already marked.”

You both laughed and embraced each other.  It felt good to be back with the Generals again.  Especially Ezor.  You found that you truly missed her when they were gone.  Lotor was your world, but Ezor brought a substantial amount of color to it for both of you.  She was the foil to Lotor’s mastery at the spoken word.  She was a rock for you to cling to when he was busy trying to get things right and failing spectacularly.  If it wasn’t for her there might not have been a future for you and Lotor, but she was determined to see him happy, even when he didn’t realize he was making things difficult for himself.

“Come on, let’s get to the bridge,” she said, holding out her hand as she stood up. 

“By the way,” you said as you struggled to your feet.  “Don’t tell Lotor you were the first to feel them move.  He missed it by minutes, and it would hurt him.  He’s missed nearly everything so far.  Finding out about us having twins, learning they were boys, and now the first kick?  I can’t do that to him.”

“I promise.  I won’t tell him.  I don’t want him looking at me like a threat on his territory,” she said.

“Oh, you’re kidding.  Would he?” you asked.

“Yes,” Ezor said, suddenly very serious.  “You grew up with the Galra, come on.  You know the males get extremely protective over their mates, especially the ones carrying their young.  Lotor sees every person who gets close to you as a potential challenger to his claim.”

“I’ll have to keep that in mind,” you said.  “Perhaps you should walk on the other side of the hall, then?”

She stuck her tongue out at you, and you giggled.

“Seriously, though, how are you still fitting into that armor?  It looks dreadfully tight,” she said, looking at your belly.

“It is very uncomfortable.  I’ll need something else to wear.  As soon as we touch down, I’m going to get out of this and find the largest robe I can find and wrap myself in it.” 

Ezor’s eyes twinkled.  It would be time to make a special trip to see her friend who helped you find your dress for the Promise Ceremony.  If his shop didn’t have anything for you, he would be able to reach out to his very prominent connections.  All of them would be eager and salivating at the chance to be the first to clothe the new Empress.

As you both entered the bridge you could hear Sendak shouting threats at Lotor.  He was going to start torching coalition planets without mercy to show them that Lotor’s Empire was so weak and offered no protections.

Lotor was so angry he was visibly shaking.  His hands balled into fists at his side and the muscles in his jaw were clenching as he grit his teeth.  You walked over to stand beside him.

Sendak saw you and stopped his ranting instantly.

“Empress,” he said, bowing his head.  “How lovely you look today.”  He tried for a small grin that didn’t look too frightening.  Lotor was ready to explode.

“You do not have permission to address her so informally,” Lotor growled.  “She is the Second in Command of the very Empire you wish to overthrow.  When you threaten me, you threaten her.”

“Not necessarily, Princeling,” he said, with a malicious laugh.  “You might be surprised.”  Sendak returned his gaze to you.  “Until next time, my dear.  Do take care.”  The communications link went dark.

Lotor immediately looked at you.  You were afraid of Sendak and he knew it.  Your face was as white as a ghost and you swayed a little.  He slipped his hand around your waist to steady you.

“He will not touch you.  I’d give my life to keep you safe,” he promised.

“I don’t think even if you paid the ultimate price it would keep him from me,” you whispered.

The rest of the bridge was silent.  Acxa was looking straight at you with a shocked look on her face.

“What the hell was that?” she said.  “Sendak?  Being nice?  To you?”

“I don’t know, Acxa.  I wish I did.  I don’t want him anywhere near me,” you said.

“He has been allowed to have visions of her, shared visions, in various ways which I will not repeat.”  Lotor held you tightly, trying to calm you down.  “Zethrid, can you tell where the hailing originated from?”

She pushed a series of controls and a map appeared on the main viewing screen.

“They are nearly a thousand light years away, near the Fleming 1 nebula,” she answered.  “It doesn’t look like they’re heading towards us, anyway.”

“Good.  Hail Thulia and get us down there as safely and as soon as possible,” he commanded.  “Come, my dearest, we can leave this up to my most trusted comrades.”  He took your hand and led you off the bridge. 

“Where are we going?” you asked.

“You’ll see,” he said.  He took you down the other side of the ship to a small observation deck.  You could see the moon below you as Acxa and Zethrid guided you down in the final descent.  “This provides a much better view of the moon’s surface.”

He walked around behind you, bringing his arms around you and he placed his hands on your abdomen.  You froze.  The last time you felt caged like this was by Sendak in the nightmare at the Kral Zera.  You couldn’t see who was behind you and you started to feel panicked, until Lotor brought his face next to yours, kissing your cheek, and nuzzling your jaw with his nose.  Suddenly there was a kick under his hands.  He felt it.  One of the babies was making himself known to his father.  You wondered if it was the same one as earlier.  Lotor’s eyes opened widely in joy.

“I just felt something, _Strahleh_ , did you?” Lotor said.

“Mmhmm," you said, nodding, trying to give him a smile. 

He fell to his knees in front of you, pressing his face against your belly where his hands had been.

“Oh, _Ren’villes yensik Eskindrish_ ,” Lotor said, directly into your body suit.  There was a kick back right at his mouth in response.  He looked up at you, laughing, his eyes bright with joy, as he grasped your waist and held you tightly, his ear against your stomach.  He was beside himself.  You brought your hand up to run your fingers through his hair while he gently rocked you in his arms.  “It seems my sons lack a sense of control.”

“Lotor, they won’t have control for at least a few years,” you said.  “Gods, what am I in for?”  You sighed.

“We will see them through and there will be plenty of help.  You are not alone in this.”  He placed both hands around the belly you were showing and placed little kisses up and down, giving you his love and devotion.

“Sir, prepare for landing,” Acxa said.  He tightened his grip on you, making sure you were secure. 

“Hold on, my love,” he said, as he felt the landing gear extend below him.  The ship bounced only slightly as it touched down.  Acxa was a damned good pilot.  He glanced out of the viewing window, seeing Thulia there with a large group of people, waiting to greet you.

You noticed him looking out the window, and it caused you to turn your head.  You groaned seeing that many people on the tarmac. 

“Lotor,” you whined, “I really don’t want to see anyone right now.”

He looked at you, sympathetically, rising from his knees to pull you into his arms.  He kissed your forehead lightly, and you felt the little prince kick again.  Lotor noticed your wince and stepped back, thinking he caused the discomfort in some way.

“Are you alright?” he asked, a little panic laced in his voice.  “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No,” you said, holding your stomach.  “It wasn’t you.  It was one of your sons.”  Lotor’s lips split into a wide smile that reached his eyes, setting his face into an expression of pure joy.

“Oh,” he said, trying to keep his voice steady and failing.  He was beyond excited and you knew that the more he saw your belly expand and could feel them moving the giddier he would get.

“Sir, the welcoming party of the Steward of Dolus is waiting for you,” Acxa said over the com.

“We’ll be there shortly, Acxa,” he replied.  “We’re having a moment.”

“Oh, for the love of…Sire, get your ass off the ship and go be the Emperor,” Acxa commanded.

You raised your eyebrow at him as you smirked at him. 

“You gonna let her get away with that?” you said, with a laugh.  “Ordering the Emperor around like a common Private?”

“Well, it does reassure me of her tenacity.  Perhaps she would be well suited to take over as the head of the Royal Dayaks.  She could keep them in line.”  He laughed a little.

“What’s so funny?” you asked.

“I could only imagine the power struggle between the two of them.  I love Acxa dearly, but I think my Dayak would have taken her, hands down.”  He grasped your hands and raised them to his lips, placing little kisses on your knuckles.  “Darling, we need to go meet our hosts.  As the rulers of the Empire, we need to present ourselves at our best, even when we’re at our worst.”

“You’re right,” you sighed, giving up resisting.  He did have a point.  You didn’t ask for this role, and yet here you were.  Standing as the Empress of an expansive empire, one that had the power to bring peace across the universe.  You just needed to suck it up.  You wondered when you got so soft.  That would not be allowed to continue.  You needed to face facts.  Yes, Sendak was out there and for some strange reason was trying to be, what, nice to you?  The Witch was by his side and would continue to attack you to get to Lotor.  It wasn’t you she was after.  If she made you suffer then all the better for her.  You also had to deal with the hatred you knew was on the way.  Once the purest Galra caught sight of you on their Emperor’s arm, no, their _Half-blood_ Emperor’s arm, you knew the level of disgust would be high.  You needed to carry yourself like a queen next to Lotor.  You would not bring shame to him or his people by being weak.  You remembered how the Galran upper-crust acted when they were out at Ulippa.  You were filth beneath their feet, unfit to breathe the same air, and now you were their Empress. 

You pulled one of your hands from his and cupped his face while you gave him a small smile, stroking his bottom lip with your thumb.  Lotor leaned into your touch, closing his eyes.

“I can do this.  Thulia is our friend and risked much to protect us.  I owe him my gratitude,” you said, straightening your shoulders and standing proudly.  “I am Your Promised, the Empress of these people.  I will not show them weakness.”

Lotor rushed in and kissed you passionately.  He pushed his tongue into your mouth, stroking swiftly as his hands grasped your waist and roughly pulled you against him, devouring you.  You must have really pushed his buttons with your little confirmation. 

“LOTOR!” Acxa’s voice echoed through the hall.  She wasn’t on the com this time, she was marching towards him. 

“Fuck,” he said, as he pulled his head back, looking down into your eyes, a soft expression on his face.

“We’d better go,” you said, breathlessly, your flushed cheeks giving your arousal away.  “Otherwise we’ll never meet up and I need to get out of this armor.”

“Yes,” Lotor hissed.  “Get you out of your armor…”

“No, not for that reason.  It’s too tight and starting to hurt,” you confessed.  He instantly sobered up.

“You’re in pain?  Darling, let me carry you,” he said.

“No.  I will walk off this ship on your arm, as an image of a ruler,” you said.  He nodded, offering you his arm.

“My Empress,” he said.

“My Emperor,” you replied, gently taking his arm and walking beside him back to the docking bay ramp.

“I swear, Lotor, if you don’t get it together…,” Acxa threatened. 

“Acxa,” he said, warning her.  “Playful banter is fine between us, but it cannot be seen as insubordination to the Military Brass.  They will make things difficult for us to…,”

“Fuck that!” she said, cutting him off.  “You’re the Emperor.  Your word is now law.  You tasked me with keeping you on schedule, knowing how awful you are at being on time.  I’m following your directive.  Now, get out there and greet them!  They’ve been waiting for ten minutes!”

He threw his head back and laughed at her.  Yes, she was definitely tenacious. 

“We’re going, right now,” he said, as he picked up the pace heading away from her, and down the ramp.  Thulia was talking to the Ladies in Waiting who were to be assigned to you, but he caught the movement on the ramp and smiled huge and genuine at you both.

“Emperor Lotor!  I’m so pleased to see you and the Empress again!”  Thulia approached you and you offered your hand.  He bowed and kissed it in reverence, causing you to blush.

“Thulia, we are so glad to be back,” Lotor said.  “I apologize about our hasty departure the last time we were here.”

“It is completely understandable.  You needed to flee, and they really stopped firing as soon as you left in those two lovely ships of yours,” Thulia said, admiring the Sincline ship behind you both.

“I did come to get my wine, but also to see you again.  I believe you offered us tea, when last we spoke,” Lotor said, raising his eyebrow.

“So I did!” he said, excitedly.  “First, if you please, I need to do something.”  You looked at Lotor, curiously.  Thulia walked in front of you both.

“Ladies and Gentlemen of Dolus!  May I have your attention, please?  I am extremely proud to be the first to welcome the new Emperor of the Galra, Lotor, and His Promised, our Lovely Empress.”  Thulia turned to you both as the crowd erupted in applause.  He took a moment, noticing you and your growing belly.  “Lotor!  She’s pregnant?”

“Yes, we’re expecting,” Lotor said with a smile.

“You were definitely in your mating cycle when you were here, I remember,” Thulia said fondly.  “It kept us from spending time catching up, but it was definitely worth it.”  He turned to you.  “If you forgive my impertinence, Majesty, how far along are you?”

“Eight weeks,” you answered, placing your hands on your back for support.

“Oh, forgive me and my lack of manners,” Thulia said.  He walked over to his attendants and whispered an order.  They scurried off quickly to implement his command.

“Please, Highness, you appear to be much farther along than eight weeks,” Thulia said.

“That’s because we’re having twins,” Lotor said with an affectionate grin, looking at you fondly.

“My goodness!  Lotor!  I mean, Emperor…,” he started, but Lotor cut him off.

“It’s fine, Thulia.  We’ve been friends for such a long time.  You hid me from my father a time or two which allowed me to continue exploring before having to face his ridiculous demands.  You may still call me Lotor, but Emperor when the title is required.”

A small carriage floated up beside you all, large enough for the three of you and the driver.  Thulia opened the door for you and offered his hand.

“My lady, if you please, sit.  Rest yourself.”  You took his offered hand as Lotor held your waist, assisting you, in case you lost your balance. He then joined you in the carriage, putting his arm around you while you tucked your head into his chest.  Thulia climbed up last and pulled the door shut, knocking on the wall to indicate they were ready.

“Come, be my guest.  We have the largest suite prepared for you.  The sun is setting, and you should stay for the evening.  I’ll send up some food for you tonight, but we can definitely have breakfast and tea in the morning before you have to depart.”  Thulia was nodding. 

Lotor looked down at you only to find you fast asleep.  He placed his finger on his lips, requesting silence.  Thulia nodded, watching you rest against Lotor. 

The carriage slowed to a stop and the door was opened by the sentry waiting there.  Lotor carefully slid his hands under your legs and around your back, carrying you.  Thulia silently lead the way to the suite and opened the doors for him.  It was large and airy with light golds and cream-colored curtains.  It was meant to display opulence but wasn’t ostentatious.  Lotor carefully laid you on the bed and gently began to remove you armor.  He did it with a little sadness, knowing you would not be putting this particular set of armor on again.  Thulia brought a light gown over to you for Lotor to dress you in, before silently bowing his way out for the evening.  Piece after piece was quietly left on the floor until you only had your body suit left.  He carefully rolled you onto your side, unzipping the fastener to release you.  You groaned lightly when he returned you to your back, and he efficiently pulled it from you, marveling at your stomach now that it was free from the compression.  It was larger than he thought. 

He stood, pulling his armor off with abandon, until he was naked and climbing into bed beside you.  He kissed your belly, feeling the movement beneath his lips, tears sprung to his eyes.  He felt your hands in his hair as he looked up at you. 

You were looking at him with a sleepy expression which he found so endearing.  He sat up and picked up the gown Thulia brought, and gently put it on you, like he was handling the most fragile of crystal.  Curling up at your side he placed one hand over the babies and nuzzled his nose into your neck.

“Lotor?” you said.

“Hmmm?” he hummed at you.

“I feel so foolish.  I fell asleep in front of our host.  That was a terrible impression,” you said, looking away.

“He understands, believe me.  He has twelve children of his own,” Lotor said, sweetly kissing your neck.

“Twelve?  Oh, my.”  You couldn’t imagine having that many, even with Lotor being a great dad.

“Rest, darling.  We will have time in the morning to meet with him and have breakfast,” Lotor said, feeling you nod and take a deep breath.

“Sleep well, my love,” you said, feeling Lotor gently squeeze his fingers where they rested on you, and a little Prince kick in response.

“Quit,” you yawned, “quit encouraging them.”

He laughed lightly at your admonishment.  You both drifted off to sleep, not noticing that your necklace had slid from your neck and was glowing where it rested on the floor….

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galran Translation:  
> K’heles Honestra - my mate  
> ca mevistral lis emalvre - is something the matter  
> Ste Sendak - just Sendak  
> Celle vesh nalic - hearing his name  
> Velr uhtirik K’hel - he frightens me  
> Velr ca cheril be zersan er nive - he is such a threat to us  
> ke vers t’jurith velr meshtis vrepir vim - and I'm afraid he will kill you  
> Strahleh, velr udach fewna diani anvek - darling, he has tried twice now  
> ke vers ulerh dahl - and I'm still here  
> Verse pavir zerik ysleh vesh emlish - I'll not die by his hand  
> Neh, tol udrich lis rahb velr udach indisis - well, at least the one he has left  
> Vim dest k’heles mestana - you are my love  
> k’heles yestro-mache - my goddess  
> k’heles Honestra - my Mate  
> k’heles Harzlehik - my Promised  
> Falish ca ryeh jivmed bikres na k’heles - There is no other person for me  
> Vim bresh tipurik k’heles unchera - you have completed my soul  
> Ren’villes yensik Eskindrish - Hello little Prince


	58. Dream A Little Dream Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time to deal with last minute preparations before heading to Central Command. Lotor was glad you all were away from the Paladins, at any rate. And Thulia was always happy to see you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think there's any Galran in this chapter with the exception of K'heles Honestra. If you've been following along you should know what that means so, easy peasey.

You were so comfortable, sleeping in Lotor’s arms.  He was sleeping so peacefully; his face was completely relaxed.  It was the most serene you’d seen him since Olkarion, and you wanted to take your time just observing him; your eyes taking in every curve and angle of his beautiful face.  He was breathing so softly, it was just the most calming sound and it made you smile.  He adjusted his arms and nuzzled his face down into your shoulder.  He started that lovely sound you hadn’t heard for so long, that breathy purr that came when he was completely content.  You closed your eyes and slowly let sleep reclaim you.

You were warm and felt safe.  It felt like it had only been moments since you closed your eyes but the light that was shining on your face told you it was morning and you stretched.  The princes were quite active this morning and they were making themselves known.   You let your hands drift down to caress your stomach, and just your touch seemed to be calming to them as they stopped moving all around as if you were a trampoline. 

“You look lovely this morning, my Empress,” you heard a rough voice say. 

“Sendak!”  Your eyes flew open and you immediately sat up and scooted into the center of the bed, clutching your blankets to your body, as if they would protect you.  He was sitting in a chair next to the bed, legs stretched out in front of him with his ankles crossed.  His hands were folded on his lap and he looked like he was trying to be as non-threatening as possible.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” he said, quietly.  You barked out a laugh.  “I’m serious.  I just want to talk to you.”

“Here.  In the bedroom I share with my Promised.  Pardon me if I don’t believe you,” you said coldly.

“If I was going to do anything you would have woken up in my arms, with your legs around my waist and my dick so far inside you would see your stomach bulge,” he said with a wicked grin.

You shuddered at the thought and wondered how that would affect your pregnancy, being taken by him, in any way.  Pushing it from your mind you refocused on him and what he was doing.  Or actually what he wasn’t doing.

“Where’s Lotor?” you demanded.

“Well, it wouldn’t do for him to be here for our little conversation.  He would be constantly interrupting with how much he was going to kill me, and how I’m not fit to even lay in the dirt you walked on, or how I was a traitor to the Empire, on and on and on…,” he broke off.  “He really does talk too much.”

“I’ve told him that before,” you said, with a little smile.  You instantly realized what you had said and slapped your hand over your mouth.  Sendak laughed.

“See?  We can find common ground, my Lady,” he said, with a genuine smile.  Your eyes widened in shock.  “It’s alright.  I won’t tell him.  It will be our secret.”

“No!  I won’t keep secrets from Lotor!” you shouted.  “He, he is my love!  My heart!  How could you suggest such a thing?”

“You will find it to be a necessity sometimes.  Do you think that every royal family tells everything to each other?  There were secrets Honerva shared with me that Zarkon was not privy to, and vice versa.”  Sendak uncrossed his ankles and slowly stood up, noticing your body freezing up as he rose.  “You have no need to fear me,” he said.  “I’m only getting you something to drink.  It’s been a few hours since Lotor left and you need to stay hydrated for the sake of your children.”

You shook your head.  You weren’t sure of what you just heard.

“What?” you exclaimed, as he walked over to the small breakfast set and poured you a glass of water.

“You are expecting twins, are you not?” he asked.  “You need to take care of yourself.”  He stretched out his hand, offering you the glass.  You very tentatively reached out and took it from his hand.  He made no move towards you, and once you had the water secure, he stepped back.

“Why?” you said.

“Why what, my Empress?” he asked, returning to the chair.

“You’re being nice to me,” you said.  “That’s not who you are.”

“Oh?” he asked, with a light chuckle.  “Just who do you think I am, then?”

“You are a conqueror, showing no mercy, killing indiscriminately,” you said.  He nodded as you spoke.

“That is who I am when I’m on the battlefield.  I don’t live like that all the time, you know,” he said.  “Does Lotor always live like he’s in the middle of an arena, taking down sentries?”

“Of course not!  He has so much depth, there are so many sides to him!” you said.

“Don’t you think I could have many of the same attributes as he does?” Sendak said.  You were taken aback.  Honestly you had never thought of it.  “You might want to think about that when you start to consider all of the people you represent.  All of the Galra aren’t bloodthirsty warriors.”

“I know that,” you snapped.

“Apologies, Majesty.  I didn’t mean to imply that was your line of thinking.  I forgot you have quite a bit of experience with many Galra.”  He tipped his head in a slight bow of chastisement.

You were offended at his implications, not at his assumption that you thought all of the Galra were bad.  Like Princess Allura.  Just the thought of you being compared to her was enough to make the anger spike through you.  You dropped your blankets and climbed out of the bed on the opposite side of Sendak’s chair.  You started pacing and muttering under your breath.

Sendak was suddenly out of his chair and in front of you in seconds.  You snarled at him, as he fell to one knee, bowing before you.

“I have insulted you.  I am truly sorry.  I know that you do not think like that.  You never did, even when I would see you at the Outpost,” he said, looking up at you from his humbled position on the floor.

“You, wait, you remember me from the outpost?” you said, quietly.  He reached out and gently took your hand, raising it to his lips and placing a kiss on the back.

“Yes, you were always kind to everyone.  Even though it marked you as an easy target,” he said.  “But word came through the Galra Top Brass about your liaison with Ladnok, that’s when things started to change about you and your reputation.”

“How so?” you asked, not pulling your hand from his, but allowing him to stroke down your wrist and the curve of your palm.

“The news that Ladnok had taught you how to fight was making its way around the gossip circles.  It was even speculated you had beaten her a time or two,” Sendak said.

“I did, actually.  She was a good teacher.  I beat her in the sparring ring twice, but she beat me more times than I can count.”  You smiled remembering the first time you took her down.  Her shocked face when her back met the turf was priceless, and you climbed on her chest, leaning down to kiss her in victory.  She wasn’t pleased and she threw you off and into the corner of the room.  Looking back on it now, that was probably the beginning of the end.

Sendak was ever so slowly moving you towards him, and he kissed your hand again.  You found you didn’t mind, for some reason.  This seemed to equal consent to him, and he guided you to sit on his leg, keeping your hand in his.  To your surprise you were not trying to run or fight.  You actually felt rather calm.  You brought your free hand up and hesitantly reached for the ruffled fur near his ears.  He held his breath, waiting for you to close the distance with your fingers.  He dipped his head down so you didn’t have to stretch.  

As you sunk your hand into the luxurious fur, you noticed just how soft it actually was.  He closed his eye and smiled in bliss.

“Ah, Empress, you have such a delicate touch,” he said.  “I would be honored anytime you wished to grace me with your caresses.”

He released your other hand and you immediately brought it to the other side of his face.  He groaned lightly at the pleasure you were giving him with such a simple gesture.  He slowly brought his head back and exposed his throat to you, a movement that was not lost on you.  He was making himself very vulnerable, a battle-hardened soldier showing a weakness and allowing you every opportunity to take his life.  When he felt your hands lightly dancing along his ears he started to purr, a deep rumbling in his chest that you could feel run through your body, giving you goosebumps. 

“You are a delightful creature, beautiful lady,” he whispered.  “I would burn worlds for you…,” he broke off when he abruptly lowered his face to yours and pressed a gentle kiss on your lips.  You didn’t even flinch.  In fact, you actually returned his gesture.  What was wrong with you?  You were trying to think of Lotor, but you could not even conjure up an image of his face, his voice, you were forgetting him…

***********************************

Lotor had awakened while you stirred in your sleep.  You were breathing a little more deeply than you normally did, but it wasn’t the same as if you were suffering a nightmare.  He was simply watching you, your lips in a cute little pout, but one of your hands was reaching towards him.  He arched his eyebrow, waiting to see what you were going to do.  You were softly touching his face, gently twisting your fingers in his hair, and slowly stroking the tip of his ear.  He moaned in pleasure, adjusting himself closer to you so you could reach him easier.  Your other hand joined the first in stroking the other side of his face, the pout continuing, and he found it irresistible.  He kissed you softly, tongue stroking your lips and encouraging them to open.  You sighed as he slid his hand down to your waist, kissing him with more passion and fire.  He gently pulled you against him, nearly breaking the kiss in his delight of feeling the swell of your stomach against his.  You dragged your toes slowly up his leg until you slid your leg over his hip, causing him to become harder and more aroused than he expected.  It was a pleasant way to wake up, though.  He slid his thigh between your legs and leisurely ground it against you, testing you to see if you were really ready for him or were just delighting in an erotic dream.  He could feel you were practically dripping so that made up his mind.  He kissed you with an urgency that was running with his mating desire to take you. 

He gently slid himself into you, groaning in delight at the sensation of your lovely cunt gripping his cock so tightly.  It was a different sensation than he was used to, so he made a mental note to ask just what you were dreaming of that caused you to be so tense.  He was thrusting in a leisurely pace, taking his time, hoping to wake you gradually.  His teeth were nibbling down the side of your neck, alternating with little swirls from his tongue, which he then blew on, causing you to shiver at the sensation.  Your fingers pinched the tips of his ears, causing him to moan in a lusty and dirty response.  He picked up his pace.  The way you were touching him would mean he wasn’t going to last long. 

He increased the speed of this thrusts, feeling himself start to come a bit undone.  He grasped your waist and helped you with the rhythm, since you seemed to still be asleep.  Ah, he could see it.  You were so close.  Your lips had parted, and that lovely flush was creeping up your face.  Any second now…your breath caught and that was all he needed.  Driving himself into you with more passion and urgency, he felt your body let go and start spasming around his dick as he came nearly simultaneously.  The necklace gave a faint pulse and a low rumble from the floor where it was laying, but nothing like Lotor had come to expect.  He looked and noticed it was missing from your neck.  He kissed your chest while he tried to conquer his breathing, before he started to look for the lost mineral.   He grinned, feeling the movement in your abdomen, placing his hand against the boys that had become very active all of a sudden.

He looked over the edge of the bed and saw the necklace lying there in a heap.  He must have pulled it off you accidentally when he removed the armor last night.  Sliding his hands around your neck, he replaced the necklace, causing you to groan as it flashed and sparkled against your skin.  Your eyes shot open.

“Lotor!” you exclaimed.

“Yes, of course,” he chuckled lightly.  “Who else would it be?”

You turned your head, not meeting his gaze.  You were wearing a guilty look.

“Darling, what is it?” he asked, concerned.

“I, um, I just had a dream.  That’s all,” you said quietly.

“Is that all?” he said, wrapping his arms around you and holding you against him.  “I would think you’d be used to these dreams by now.”

You touched the necklace, and the concern must have shone on your face.

“It had fallen off,” Lotor said.  “I only just replaced it a few minutes ago.”

“Oh, that makes sense then,” you said.

“What makes you say that?” he said, kissing your throat, his hand slowly stroking your hip.

“My dream stopped pretty suddenly,” you said, blushing.  “I’m glad it did.”

He waited.  If you were going to tell him it wasn’t up to him to convince you.  You had to make that decision all on your own.  You brought your hand to his chin and raised it so you could look in his eyes.

“Lotor, I dreamt that Sendak seduced me.”  You said it.  The words he was fearing to hear from your lips.  He stilled every movement he had been making.

“Do you wish to talk about it?” he said.

“No.  I’m not giving you that burden,” you said.

“It’s not a burden you need carry alone, _K’heles Honestra_ , I am your partner in every way.  I’ll not abandon you to your nightmares.”  Lotor locked eyes with you while he implored you to tell him everything.  You held nothing back.  He was strangely calm.

“I do not blame you, I blame myself,” Lotor said when you finished talking.  “I pulled your armor off and wasn’t diligent about making sure the necklace was on.  I found it on the floor.”

“Lotor, what do you think is going on?  This type of dream was so different.  It’s not the Witch’s normal standard of operation.  He was sweet, kind, and even funny.”  You wore a puzzled expression. 

“I think it’s just another way she is trying to manipulate you,” he said.

“The most frightening part was I couldn’t remember anything about you except your name.  I couldn’t picture your face and that is ridiculous.  I know it by heart.  It was like you had been erased from my memory.”  You slid your arms around his waist and held him tightly.  Your stomach pressing between you, but the princes were giving you a moment of peace. 

“I’ll have to see if I can come up with a way this necklace stays on you at all times,” Lotor said, stroking his hand up and down your back, calming and reassuring you that everything would be fine.

There was a knock at the door.  Lotor glared at it over your shoulder.  Sighing he reached down and pulled up the blankets so you were both as decent as anyone who knew you both should expect.

“Enter!” he called out and the door opened. 

“Good morning, sir!” Ezor’s voice rang out.  “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, we did, thank you,” he said, grouchily.  “Now, get out.”

“Sorry, can’t do that.  There’s going to be a brunch in honor of our arrival, and we need to get the cupcake some clothing.”  Ezor perched herself on the side of the bed.

“She looks lovely in this dress thing Thulia gave us last night,” he said, looking at Ezor with a “get out” glare.

“Lovely enough you’d want her to be wearing it on a dais at a brunch attended by several hundred people?” Ezor looked at her fingernails and buffed them against the blanket.

“Lotor, she’s right.  I can’t wear only this,” you said.

“You can if you don’t get out of bed,” he countered, nuzzling his face along yours and finding his favorite marking spot.  He sucked hard, making the faint purple mark bloom with a new bruise.  You moaned and threaded your fingers in his hair. 

“Lotor, don’t make me get Acxa,” she threatened.  “She was hellbent to come up here herself until I reminded her you might be preoccupied.”

He sighed, and pulled his head back, leaving a trail of little kisses and nips along your jaw as he went.  You pressed your forehead to his, closing your eyes. 

“Darling, you should probably get up and go meet with Thulia,” you suggested. 

“But what about you?  Aren’t you hungry?” he asked.

“I’ll get her some fruit, now move it, Sir,” Ezor said, slapping him lightly on the ass. 

“Fine,” he growled, climbing out of the blankets, unashamed of his lack of clothing.  “Damn interfering females.”

“I’ll take good care of her, sir!” Ezor called out as he stomped off to the bathroom.

“He can be pretty petulant at times, can’t he?” you said.

“He is used to doing things as he wanted,” Ezor said.  “That’s why he put Acxa in charge.  He doesn’t mean to be late to things, he just gets so wrapped up in what he’s doing that he loses track of time.  She was great at keeping him on his schedule.”

 “I remember,” you said.  Ezor looked at you with a questioning expression.  “At the outpost?  When he gave me the necklace?  She ordered him to leave and reminded him of a scheduled rendezvous of some sort.”

“Oh!  Yeah!  I forgot!” Ezor said, smiling.  “That was Acxa alright.  He had been doing so well, too, until we ran into you.  After that all bets were off and Acxa got so frustrated.”

“No wonder why she was so irritated with me,” you said, causing Ezor to giggle.

“Believe me, she was more than irritated.  She was ready to dump you in the nearest star system until she discovered you were Lotor’s mate.  She knew everything was shot after that.”

“How so?” you asked.

“She is well versed in the mating drives.  She studies the people and beings.  What the Earthlings call psychology, I think.  Anyway, she is the one who brought the situation to Lotor’s attention,” Ezor said.  The bathroom door opened, and he came back to the room, a towel slung low on his hips toweling his wet hair and finding pieces of his armor that he had thrown around the room.  You slid to the side of the bed and tried to get up, struggling with the twins.  Ezor giggled.  Turning to get you a robe she found herself staring into Lotor’s very angry face.

“Do. Not. Laugh. At. Her,” he growled. 

“It was cute!” Ezor said, putting her hands up in defense; her eyes opened wide in fright.  “I didn’t mean any harm.”

“Lotor,” you said, placing your hand on his arm.  He spun to you, eyes softening and his face losing the fury that was building.  “It’s alright.  She is allowed to tease me.  It makes me laugh.  Please, don’t be upset with her.”

“Are you sure?” he asked.  “I won’t have people laughing at my love, especially when she’s carrying the heirs of the Empire.”

“It’s fine,” you said, placing your hand on his cheek.  “She’s like a sister to me.  Sisters do silly things like laugh at each other’s misfortunes.  I know she doesn’t mean it to hurt my feelings.  I trust her completely.  You should, too.”

He bent over, giving you a gentle kiss.

“As long as you’re sure,” he said, sighing. 

“I promise, you’ll know when I’m upset,” you said, with a little giggle.  “It will be extremely obvious.  Come on, I’ll help you find the rest of your armor.  It looks like you just threw it everywhere.”

“I did.  I couldn’t wait to get into bed with you,” he said, picking up his discarded body suit and putting it on.  “Ezor, we need to dispose of this armor.  It is dangerously tight on her.  She must not wear it again.”

“Yes, sir,” she said, calming down a little after her scare. 

Lotor quickly got his armor on, taking each piece you offered, and giving you kisses in exchange for them.

“I’m off to see Thulia.  I’ll return shortly,” he said, stopping to slide his thumb along your bottom lip. 

“Please, don’t rush.  Spend time with your friend.  I’ll be fine,” you said, encouraging him to have fun.  “We’ll head back into town…,” you started but Lotor cut you off.

“No.  Absolutely not.  You will remain on the base.  Anyone who wants the honor of dressing you will come to us.  That is an order, Ezor,” Lotor said.

“Aww, I was looking forward to the trip,” she said.  “Alright, sir.  We won’t leave.”

“There is too much at stake.  We must be extra vigilant right now.  Remember, not everyone is on our side.  Some would kill you both just as soon as look at you.”  Lotor looked over at you, worry in his eyes.  “I won’t lose you, darling.  You need to be careful.”

“I promise.  I won’t do anything to jeopardize our boys,” you said, standing tall and looking stoic, as if you were making a proclamation.  He tipped his head in ascent and walked from the room.

“Well, I guess I’ll contact Messelden.  He’ll be out soon.  He wanted the honor of being the first to dress the new Empress,” Ezor said.

You sighed.  It was going to be a long morning.  You looked around for that fruit Ezor said she was going to give you but didn’t see anything.  There was a knock on the door, and it opened without being asked.  A sentry came in carrying a large tray with a variety of foods.  There was a little note on it.

“Darling, I know how forgetful Ezor can be.  Please, eat anything you desire, and try to enjoy your morning.  You already made mine very happy, simply by being at my side.  Yours, L”

You held the note as you picked up a light pastry like item and curled up in the armchair while Ezor was talking to the designers.  You shook your head and had a big bite.

****************************************

Sendak stormed to the Witch’s chambers and banged on the door.  It slid open and he walked in, looking for her.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Sendak?” she said, quietly.

“What the hell was that dream you sent me?” he snarled.  “You should have put me in a dress and pigtails while you were at it!”

“It was a shared experience.  There was such a lovely interlude between you and the Empress.  She was much more responsive than I anticipated she would be.”  Haggar smirked.

“You mean, she felt that?  Everything?” Sendak asked.

“Yes.  I didn’t make you do anything in the dream.  Everything that occurred was of your own desire,” she said.  “I wanted to see what you would do with her, given the chance.  You don’t want her to simply fuck at your leisure.  You want something more meaningful.  I never knew you had it in you, Sendak.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sendak said, flustered.  “I only want her as a trophy.  Something I conquered.  Because that little half breed has her.  I’ll even keep his twins and raise them to be warriors.  They’ll be on the front lines as soon as they can hold a blaster.”

“Keep in mind, they will be challengers to your throne one day,” Haggar warned.

“Possibly.  If they live that long,” Sendak snarled, and turned back to head to his quarters.

*************************************

“Well, Lotor, what all has happened since you left?” asked Thulia, pouring him some tea. 

“Too many things for a conversation over tea.  It would be more of a conversation over ten bottles of your finest wines,” Lotor said. 

“That bad, huh?” Thulia said, stirring sugar into his cup.

“Let’s just say, I met the Paladins of Voltron.  I’m not impressed.  Well, with one exception,” he said with a smirk.  “The Black Lion’s Paladin was rather helpful while we stayed, and he defended me against the others.”

“You did get out of there with your Sincline ship,” Thulia said.

“Yes, and with the remainder of the Transreality Comet safely on board, it means we can begin work on the third ship immediately.”  Lotor was so relieved most people didn’t know exactly what he had.  Otherwise that comet would have been as good as gone by any thief able to sneak into the Castle of Lions.  You both had been in the isolation cells so anyone could have gained access to their docking bay and taken it. 

“What do those ships do?  What makes them so special?” Thulia asked.

“It may be a way to help the Empire with our little Quintessence problem,” Lotor said.

“Ah, I understand,” Thulia said, nodding in agreement.  “That will make things easier,” he said.

“We need to load my Sincline ship back on the cruiser,” he said.

“It will be done within the hour,” Thulia promised.

“Good.  I want to get us underway as soon as possible.  We need to get out to Central Command before everything goes to hell.”  Lotor sipped his tea and looked out over the countryside.

“Yes, sire,” he said.

Lotor was so glad their journeys were nearly over.  Once you all got to Central Command he had so much to do, it would be a while before any traveling would be done.  Unless the Archivist found something.  Between him and Coran, someone had to solve some of these issues. 

He would be sworn in and installed as Emperor with you as his Empress and it would all be done in a flash.  Too easy.  He smiled and drank his cup dry.  Yes, he thought, too easy.


	59. Dawn of A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Lotor spend the last day on Dolus before heading out to Central Command. It's only right that there should be a brunch in your honor. Not that Lotor hasn't had enough to eat already...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this is the longest chapter I've ever written in my life! I have so much ground to cover in order to properly set up a special upcoming chapter. There is a fair amount of actual plot here, and many moving parts, as well as smut. Lotor is in the middle of his mating cycles, after all! 
> 
> The text boxes are in play for the laptop/desktop users and there is new Galran. Translation is in the end notes for the mobile users.

The Archivist was pacing in his study.  Surely there had to be solutions to the problems that the Emperor had brought to him.  Normally his dealings with the rulers had to do with winning battles and conquering planets, not anything remotely close to reversing DNA damage due to an overexposure to Quintessence.  He had pulled book after book on any subject that could get him closer to the answers he needed but kept coming up empty.  He sighed and sat in the only chair left which had not been piled high with scrolls and large texts.  He wondered if Coran was having any luck.  Picking up his tea, his gaze fell upon a large book of ancient alchemy.  He gently put it on the desk in front of him and opened the pages very carefully, as if a breath on them would turn them to dust.  He was reading about Altean Alchemy from the hidden world of Oriande.  He knew there was something about that place.  Honerva had mentioned it many eons ago and there was a written history of people going there and receiving many gifts.  Perhaps this place was the key.  Coran mentioned he had heard of it, of course, but none who traveled there ever returned.

A slight knock sounded on his chamber door.  An apprentice entered and immediately prostrated himself in front of his master. 

“What can I do for you, brother?” the Archivist inquired.

“Apologies master, you are being hailed from the Moon called Dolus,” the apprentice answered. 

“I don’t believe we have any business out there,” he muttered, frowning.  “Please, give my regrets and ask for a return call tomorrow.”

“Sir, it’s the Empress.”  The apprentice stood up, looking to his master for further instructions.

“Oh, in that case,” the Archivist acknowledged, lifting himself from his chair, “…please, lead the way.”

They hurried down the corridor to the communication center and he stepped in front of the screen, looking up to see your face smiling back at him.  He pressed his fist to his chest and bowed.

“Your Highness!  To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again so soon?” he asked.

“I had another nightmare last night, sir,” you stated rather pointedly.

“I’m truly sorry to hear that,” he replied.  “You remember the way to block those dreams is to wear the necklace?”

“Yes.  I remember, sir.  I know that these minerals are able to partially block the negative influences in my head.  And last night, apparently, my necklace had fallen off removing the protection from me,” you explained.

“I know that it is the case with the Denebolan stones.  Given your sympathetic genetics it works well as a barrier, but it must be in close proximity to you to be affective,” he confirmed.

“Well, what about if…,” you looked off to the side, biting your lip, appearing unsure if this is truly what you wanted.  “What about if we were to implant one?  Somewhere on my body?”

“Hmmm,” the Archivist hummed.  It had never been considered as an option before.  “Do you mind if I research your idea?  I want to make sure we’re doing everything we possibly can to keep you and your unborn children safe.  We cannot afford any unintended consequences here.”

You nodded and smiled at him, and he was taken aback.  He was caught in the moment and he reveled in it.  Here was the first true Empress in over ten thousand years, and you were amazing.  True, Honerva was Zarkon’s wife but she never wanted the part of being by her husband’s side to help guide him.  She lived for the research into her quintessence projects instead.  But you were different.  You assisted Lotor.  You were his equal by being his Promised, as was Honerva to Zarkon, but you helped complete the broken son of the tyrants.  The Archivist knew Lotor’s history, his brutal upbringing, his betrayal when his father destroyed the one planet Lotor had singlehandedly turned into the most successful mining colony they had ever known, the exile, being named an enemy of the state…Lotor had many reasons to turn out worse than Zarkon had.  But he didn’t.  And, both of the times he had met you with Lotor, he could see the joy and happiness you shared.  He knew there was something more than just being Lotor’s mate at play here.  More than just being his Promised.  Destiny?  Fate?  Kismet?  He couldn’t put his finger on the proper term.  The universe had conspired to bring you both to this point for a reason.

“So, you believe it could be a valid proposal?” you asked, looking a little hopeful.

“It has potential,” he theorized, his eyes revealing the smile he wore behind his breathing apparatus.

“Would you please research this topic and get back to me as soon as you can?” you asked.

“Certainly, Empress,” he answered.  “I’ll get started immediately.”

“One more thing, if you please,” you implored, noticing he was preparing to turn from the screen.  He dipped his head.

“Of course, Empress.  I’m at your disposal,” he offered genuinely.

“I was wondering if her ability to get into my mind so easily was a direct result of the treatment the druids gave me back at Ulippa.  You sensed the residual magic when you first met me.  You knew about the wound.  Could that be the connection?”  You had absentmindedly placed your hand just above where the swell of your belly started.

“I believe that is a possibly viable conclusion,” he reasoned.

“Would the proximity of that connection cause my princes to be in danger of her demented mental attacks?” you inquired.  “It is the same region of my body and it truly frightens me.  She has no scruples and would do anything to hurt Lotor.  Even if it means destroying the minds of those who are the most innocent of all, before they have the chance to be born.”

“Hmmm…” he was silent after that contemplative hum and began to pace the small communications area.  You were truly thinking far beyond yourself.  Yes, saving you was important for Lotor due to the mating requirements.  But having his sons born with brain damage or, gods forbid it, not surviving, would destroy him.  He had endured so much at the witch’s hands and was still standing, but this would possibly have him running so fast to embrace the darkness that seemed to always be steps behind him.  He turned back to face you.

“I will make plans to depart for Central Command.  Please, alert me when you are enroute from Dolus.  I think we need more time to chat and look at all of the possible alternatives.  I understand that the Emperor needs to be on site to begin his vital work, otherwise I would have suggested you come back to see me here.”

“Very well.  Lotor would definitely not allow me to make the journey alone.  Even if I was under the protection of half of all the fleets at his disposal,” you agreed.  “I’ll have Ezor contact you when we clear the atmosphere and can give you our true arrival estimation.”

“Perhaps could you contact the Paladins of Voltron as well?” he suggested.  “I believe an in-person collaboration with Coran is in order.  They could meet up with us there and we would have the proper facilities to conduct a thorough investigation of the matter at hand.”

“I will speak to Lotor on the matter,” you concurred, thoughtfully.  “He can make the request on behalf of the Empire.  It makes it harder for certain authorities to refuse when it comes from such an official position.”

“I can honestly say I’m looking forward to the trip, your Majesty.  You are such a boon to this old soul.”  He bowed deeply as you blushed.

“Sir, please…I-I am simply myself. Truly…,” you stammered.  

“Empress, you are more powerful than you believe you are.  I know you will do great things for the Empire, just as you have for its ruler.  Lotor is a very lucky man that you are his mate.  Until we meet again, my Lady.”  He placed his hand back on his chest and bowed as the screen went dark. 

He walked back to his chambers to see if anything close to the implantation idea had been done before.  He wanted hard data before he attempted this on anyone, let alone his Empress and Emperor Lotor’s Promised Mate.  He should talk to Coran after he consulted his texts.  Perhaps he would be able to illuminate him with more information about the Denebolan physiology before you met at Galra Central Command. 

*************************************

You were resting in your steaming bath in the opulent tub, eyes closed as you breathed in the lovely scent.  Your personal toiletries had all been treated with the vials of the Galran scent made by the medical apprentices studying under the Archivist.  This pheromone would target Lotor’s mating response and signal that you were already pregnant, causing his primal urge to procreate to be sedated.  You were interested in seeing if it worked but neither of you really had much time going forward.  Since Lotor was experiencing his heat cycle you would have to find the time to _enjoy_ each other’s company at least once per day, but you knew that once you returned to Central Command your personal time with him would be severely limited.  Every person there would want to see him, he had new positions to fill, plans to enact, proclamations to sign, babies to kiss… 

You slipped down fully into the bath, submerging your head and soaking your hair, allowing the scent to permeate your entire body.  When you felt the need for air you would just raise your head.  Ezor peeked in to check on you but she didn’t panic like she had the first time she saw you do this.  She’d honestly thought you were trying to drown yourself, but being completely underwater was very relaxing.  Gently raising your head so your nose broke the surface, you took a deep breath before returning to the peaceful sanctuary of the water.  Your hand rested on your belly, and you could hear your blood pounding along with the very faint staccato and overlapping heartbeat sounds of the twins you carried.

You broke the surface again and breathed before re-submerging and resting your head down on the bottom of the tub, which was large enough for you to stretch out completely and be totally immersed.  Ezor kept looking in on you, making sure you were still alright, before turning back to preparing the room for Messelden and his army of dressmakers to arrive.  You were not ready for all of the fuss, but understood that it was necessary.  You were officially out of clothes that fit, well, except the night dress you were provided.  You were getting ready to raise your head when you felt a large hand cover yours on your stomach, causing you to open your eyes and sit up quickly. 

“Lotor!  You startled me!” you exclaimed, coughing and wiping the water from your eyes.

“I’m truly sorry, darling,” he confessed, sheepishly.  “Ezor told me you like to rest under the water when you bathe.  It was a little startling to see you like that, to be honest.”

“I had to, though,” you explained.  “We’ve added the special mixture from the Archivist to my bath salts.  I needed to make sure I was completely covered in it.”

“Oh, the one, um, yes.  I think I remember,” he recalled, looking flustered, failing to see the slivers of purple slowly emerging in your eyes.  You reached up and slid your fingers under the top of his chest plate, pulling him down to your face.  Your lips were millimeters away from his and they danced with featherlight touches as you whispered to him. 

“It calms you down by telling you on some primal level I’m already carrying your children.  It lets your body relax so you can make love to me, _gently,_ for hours,” he shuddered for a second before pressing forward and stealing a kiss, but it wasn’t enough for you as you felt the power of his mating cycle ripple through your core.  You slipped your tongue into his mouth and he responded, his own twisting around yours.  He grasped the back of your neck, lifting you slightly out of the water and pulling you closer, drawing a moan loud enough that Ezor heard you.

“No!  Knock if off!  We don’t have time for you to get…,” Lotor had gotten up and slammed the bathroom door, locking it. 

“Now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?” he purred.  You stood up and he offered you his hand, helping you from the tub, eyes dilating as his gaze roamed over your dripping body, stopping to admire the curve of your belly.  You saw his tongue slyly dart out to lick his lower lip.

You walked over and pulled the fluffy towel from the pile that had been brought up for you.  Lotor was right on your heels, gently taking the towel from you.  He stepped in front of you, placing a sensuous kiss to your cheek and commenced to drying you with light caresses.  He was groaning and giving you open mouthed kisses along your shoulder, the faint pressure from his fangs making themselves known against your flesh.  His hands dropped down your back, nails digging into the curve of your ass as he pulled you against him, the towel forgotten where it fell to the floor.  You looked up at him and he swiftly dropped his head, claiming your lips with a blistering kiss.  He was a slave to his lust for you, and he would take you as often as you let him.  He was breathing hard, inhaling the new scent you had bathed in, and the desire to breed that was racing through his body started to calm just a little.  But that did not take anything away from how much he wanted you, how much he still needed to feel you around him, wanting to taste your sweet mouth and hear the delicious sounds you made with it.  He picked you up with a hand under each knee, spreading your legs to straddle his waist, and pinning you gently against the door.  You gripped his hair and pulled a little too roughly and he winced, pulling his head back.

“Gently, my darling,” he implored in a rough voice.

“I’m sorry,” you apologized, instantly letting go.

“I didn’t say you had to stop,” he smirked, “just a little less forceful, alright?”

You returned your hands to his hair and pulled back the sides, gripping it in bunches.  His lips were swollen from kissing you, a faint flush on his cheeks, his eyes shining and locked on yours while finally noticing the purple laced throughout your irises, and his hair mussed by your hands making him look completely disheveled, like a God of debauchery.  He took your breath away.  He reached down and opened the hidden slit in his body suit, releasing himself beneath you and carefully thrusting upwards, filling you in one movement.  He started an easy rhythm, while he kept kissing you everywhere his lips would reach.

“Oh, _K’heles mestana, K’heles Traverisk, astrelik, halnia k’hel lerneic,”_ you begged.

“ _Ryeh, Xanmestanik.  Uthir denath er xan wenslir anvek,”_ he cautioned, his breathing ragged as he tried to focus and have a coherent thought.

“ _Astrelik, yestrik…,”_ you cried as he bit your shoulder, hearing him whine as he fucked you, but not losing his control.  The scent seemed to be working.  You released his hair and dug your nails into the back of his neck, dragging a low guttural sound from him as he threw his head back and shut his eyes.  You were gasping with loud cries at each thrust that was quickly becoming frantic, using gravity to help you grind down harder and harder against him, calling his name and whispering broken Galran as words were failing you. 

“I’m almost, uh, fuck, almost there…almost, ungh,” he moaned, beads of sweat starting to roll down his forehead and temples as he drove into your body faster, the door creaking behind you as he pounded you into it.  It was incredibly arousing to have him take you like this in his armor, but it had to be hot for him.  He looked at you with a mischievous glint in his eye, his rhythm starting to falter, when he leaned forward and bit your ear lobe, letting out a deep purr.  The spasms rocketed through your body and suddenly you were coming so hard it made your toes curl and you hung on to him tightly as you started to come back down, a high pitched whimpering with the power of what you experienced.  Just the sounds you made, the waves of ecstasy as you felt your cunt quivering around him dragged him over the edge.  You felt him spilling himself inside of you, his loud shouts and heavy breathing at his climax echoing off the walls of the bathroom. 

Tears started to drip down your face.  You couldn’t contain yourself.  You loved him so much and he was your everything. 

“Darling!” he cried, seeing your tears.  “Did I hurt you?  Are you alright?  The Princes!”

“I’m fine, I just love you so much, Lotor.  Sometimes I…,” you couldn’t complete the thought and started to sob against him.  He gently put your legs back on the ground, making sure to hold you until he was sure you could stand.  He reached up and placed his hand on the necklace, watching the pulsing lights dancing at his touch.  You bit your bottom lip and he couldn’t resist.  He kissed you softly, thanking you, saying everything without words. 

A sharp banging on the door brought the sweet mood to a screeching halt.

“Lotor!” It was Acxa. 

“ _Halnia K’heles quint,”_ Lotor muttered as he stuck his tongue out to lap up the remaining tears on your cheeks.  You sighed sweetly at him before gingerly walking over to grab the soft cloth from your bath.  Your legs were definitely fatigued after the rough fucking you just experienced with him, and it would be a while before you could walk normally.  You soaked the washcloth in the cooling water and returned, kneeling so his crotch was at eye level and you cleaned him up, glancing through your eyelashes with a seductive little smile before tucking him back into his body suit.

“ _Resh’vim_ ,” he breathed, smiling down at you, threading his fingers through your hair before extending his hand to help you up.  You felt amazing.  That bath followed by such a rigorous session of lovemaking was enough to make you feel like all of the muscles in your lower body had turned to jelly.  He saw you stumble when you stood and he slipped his arm around your waist to steady you.  He grabbed the night dress and pulled it over you, making sure you were covered before he took you back to the main room.

“Allow me,” he insisted, bending down, sliding his arm behind your knees and back, and lifting you.  “You’ve already had a very busy day, _Strahleh,”_ he teased with a smirk.  “A lot of physical activity.  You should try to rest more.”  He raised his eyebrow as he chuckled, elbowing the door open.

“Need I remind _K’heles F’nral Emleshmevis z’pray, el anstrahly dis er uredik cheril gadrech?”_ you teased.

Lotor got a feral grin on his face and dropped his mouth next to your ear, voice dripping with seduction, not realizing all of the people in the room stopped their various discussions and looked at the two of you.

 _“Ryeh, ver w’sle inreyal el ihr.”_   He nipped your earlobe, unable to suppress a low growl. _“Ver yunna osprena plyru zhlnehik vim y lis mionla eh xerse, a w’rateh vims navisik ke k’hel c’lir ralkisic vim nisha feb lerneh vim trelnic k’heles nalic eis vim barin ze’shad.”_ He swiped his tongue up the curve of your ear, causing you to shiver and part your lips with a gravely moan.

“Oh, _halnia, Lotor, astrelik…,”_ you panted, his words taking your breath away.  His arm that held your legs squeezed a little tighter and his fingers started to rub little suggestive circles on your thigh.  “ _Shleh meshtis wrateh wedrivel vim k’heles deslida y vims delic,”_ you warned, trying to one-up him.  As soon as the words left your lips, however, you discovered you were so very wrong about your assumptions.  His body shivered at the thought of him on his knees with his ass in the air, you behind him, tongue buried deep and your hand pulling at his very erect cock.  He had to catch his breath.

“ _Shley, ungh, shley pavir be zersan er k’hel, mestana,”_ he moaned his response.

“ _Vim b’nais, vimta pek k’hel er ganla shley er vim?”_ you asked, looking up at him through your eyelashes, trailing your tongue along your top lip.  He nearly lost his balance but caught himself. 

“ _Neh, vers pavir vanire er el,_ ” he confessed, trying get you over to the bed to place you there before he accidentally dropped you in his excitement.  He carefully laid you down in the pillows and remained bent over you, his hair tickling your shoulder.

“ _V’rik cre’le vim t’lan mevistral dek?”_ you asked him, with a cheeky grin.

“ _Ver u’danir q’vals vimta xan chinalishle eh lis aimetiz,”_ he smirked.  _“Lynumir ver u’dan saelnab.”_

“Lotor.  We can all hear you,” Acxa announced.  Your eyes darted to the other side of the room but Lotor blocked your view by kissing you with a quiet passion, his teeth gently biting your bottom lip as he pulled back.  His face looked positively radiant, like a child who was told they would get everything they wanted for Christmas. 

You blushed, realizing the implications of her sentence.  Everyone in the room who could understand Galran now knew what you were promising to do to their Emperor, and just how much he wanted you to.

“I am aware, Acxa.  How many present can understand Galran besides you and my other Generals?” he asked, straightening and turning to face her.  She was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. 

“Show of hands, please,” she commanded to the group of people in the room.  Lotor was surprised when nearly everyone raised their hands.  That included the designer and his assistants, of course Acxa and Ezor, and nearly 8 representatives sent by Thulia to discuss the upcoming brunch. 

You turned and buried your face in the pillows.  You were wishing for a wormhole to anywhere right now. 

“Please, Empress, don’t be ashamed.  We know how much you love each other,” one of Thulia’s guards offered.  “It was evident at your Promise Ceremony.  Your personal activities are private, of course, but we know you say and do everything out of the passion you both feel.”

“See, darling?  There is nothing to be embarrassed about,” Lotor reassured you sweetly, tracing his fingers up your thigh, trying to convince you that everything was alright.  “Everyone here knows we take our pleasure together as mated Galrans.”

“Especially since we all heard what was going on behind that door,” Ezor uttered in a loud whisper, as Acxa punched her in the shoulder.  “What?  They were kinda loud.” 

Acxa glared at Ezor.

“You’re not helping.  Look at the Empress,” she hissed.

You peeked at him from the pillows with a glare, your face was flaming pink with humiliation.  Ezor saw he was digging himself into a hole with you that he would not get out of.  She also realized Acxa was right.  She shouldn’t have made that comment, and you were very uncomfortable with the situation. 

“Lotor, you need to stop talking,” Ezor implored.  He jerked his head to look at her with a scowl.

“I beg your pardon?” he seethed dangerously.

“Could we have the room cleared, please?” Acxa commanded.

Lotor folded his arms across his chest and waited the thirty seconds it took for everyone to hastily move out.  Once the door closed he opened his mouth to give Ezor a dressing down, but she beat him to it.

“Can’t you see how flustered she is?” Ezor shouted, pointing at you.  “You know she doesn’t like her private life exposed like that!  She isn’t comfortable with it and you were making it worse!”

“Oh, come now,” he chided.  “It wasn’t really that bad, was it?”

“Lotor, you admitted you wanted her to eat your ass in front of all of those people!” Acxa exclaimed.  “That’s pretty baseline exposed right there.”

Lotor stopped and looked down at you.  You were curled into a ball, facing away from him and looking out the window.  He started to think he might have been wrong here.

“Darling?” he asked.  “Are you truly upset with me about this?”

You didn’t respond, except to hug one of the pillows tighter.  He sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing your hip to comfort you.

“I apologize.  I never want to bring you shame.  I am proud that you are my Promised and am definitely not afraid to tell the entire universe about it.”  Lotor had forgotten just how private you preferred to be with him.  He took your hand and kissed the back.  “ _K’heles honestra, astrelik,”_ he begged, quietly.

You still didn’t react.  He looked to Acxa with a lost expression on his face. He was trying to find the right words, if there were any, to make things better.  To Acxa, he reminded her of a young man who was trying to please the world but unaware of how to go about it.  She looked at Ezor and tilted her head towards you both.  Ezor nodded and they approached the bed.  Ezor climbed over you and sat on her knees on the bed, facing you, while Acxa stood behind Lotor, placing her hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, cupcake,” Ezor sighed, bending down to peer into your eyes.  “You know he doesn’t say these things to be mean, right?  You know how the Galra can be.  It’s not frowned upon in our society to, well, mention things that are usually private in other cultures.”

You glared up at her.  She was not used to seeing that look on your face, but she got in a little closer.  Her eyes shot open wide and she jumped up. 

“Ezor!  What is it?” Acxa called after her as she ran into the bathroom.  She returned with a vial of Lotor’s calming serum.

“Open her mouth.  Right now!” she demanded.  Lotor saw what she was carrying and realized you were still feeling the effects of the quintessence spike.  He couldn’t move so Acxa hurried around him, pushing you onto your back to force your mouth open.  You were growling at them with a sound neither had ever heard before, even when Acxa had taken you in the ring.  It was feral, low, and dangerous.  The look on your face was unreal.  Then you started to resist and fight them with a strength they did not expect.

“LOTOR!” Acxa yelled.  “Help!”

He shook himself out of his desperation and saw you were trying to hit Ezor in the face.  He jumped up and straddled your legs while reaching up and pinning your arms to the bed at your sides.  He leaned his face down and started humming into your belly, feeling the agitated activity of the babies just below him and hoping his voice would be soothing enough to calm them down. 

Now that Lotor had secured most of you Acxa reached out to open your mouth, and narrowly avoided being bitten.  She truly began to feel sorry for you.  Everything you had endured was nothing compared to what the quintessence was doing to you.  It was frightening to witness.  Your eyes were nearly completely glowing with the telltale shimmer of the powerful infusion.

Ezor was finally able to administer a drop to your tongue and she scooted back, allowing Lotor room to fully climb on top of you to hold you while it took effect.  He kept ahold of your wrists and, hoping to calm you, started placing little kisses on your chest near your collarbones where the night dress had shifted to expose your skin.  You were fighting so strongly he was getting concerned.  He knew Ezor had given you some of his mating serum.  She was taking a huge risk.  Who knew what would happen to you, what effect it would have on you, or the children.  But he knew you needed to be attended to, somehow.  The effect of the DNA breakdown was getting worse.  He sighed in frustration and kept an eye on your expressions.  Waiting for you to return to normal. 

You suddenly opened your mouth and screamed.  Lotor was scared now.  You had never been like this and he just didn’t know what to do, except one thing.  He looked up at Acxa.

“You might want to leave, dear.  I know how much you dislike the displays of physical attention,” he cautioned. 

“Really?  Right now?” she chided, looking disgusted.

“Yes.  It will release endorphins, and the muscular contractions will help accelerate the induction of the serum,” Lotor explained, trying to restrain you as you were fighting to get your hands loose.  “I’m going to use the easier method than the one I’d prefer.  I need her to calm down quickly.  Every escalation is a danger to the twins.”  She didn’t move.  “Stay if you’re staying, then.”

Lotor slid upwards so he could get to your ear and he bit the lobe, purring as deeply as he could.  Your body bucked and writhed as you cried out with a long high-pitched whine.  He held onto you as you shuddered beneath him, allowing you to ride out the orgasm.  He wanted to give you a few moments of recovery so he could see when the serum became effective.  Acxa was frozen to the floor, scowling.  She found she couldn’t move to leave, for some reason.  Ezor was still perched on the bed, next to you, holding the vial.

“Sir,” Acxa cautioned, “aren’t you afraid she’ll wake up and realize we’re here watching you; she won’t get all offended again?”

“No,” he responded, simply.  “She knows Ezor watches.”

“She what?” Acxa screeched.  Ezor grinned.

“It became part of my job!  I had to take care of her when Lotor got a little too excited and she got hurt.  I just cut out the extra time it took to summon me by watching so I’d be ready, if needed.”  Ezor shrugged her shoulders.

“Oh, gods.  I’m surrounded by the most perverted…,” she started but your growling had returned.

Lotor switched to the other ear, and began sucking and tonguing it in earnest, before grasping the lobe and biting down with his fangs, letting the purr roll through you.  You moaned and your body shook, as you tried to thrash your head, but Lotor kissed you fiercely, thrusting his tongue into your mouth as your breathing started to normalize.  Your eyes flashed with the purple before the quintessence started to fade and he could see the normal colors return. 

 _“K’heles strahleh?_ ” he murmured quietly.

“Lotor,” you groaned.  “What happened?”  You felt so drained and realized your crotch was soaked.  You could smell your arousal throughout the room.

“I had to get creative to break your latest quintessence spike, my love.  I’m sorry it wasn’t more private,” he explained, looking a little sheepish.  “Are you feeling better now?”

“I think so,” you mused.  “Would you do something for me?”

“Name it.”

“Get off me,” you smirked with a little wink.  “You’re crushing the boys.”

Lotor started laughing, mostly in relief that you seemed to be back to your normal self.  His joy was overwhelming enough it made him drop his head to your shoulder as he giggled against your skin.

“Usually that is something I would say, however in this case, it is applicable for your situation,” he smiled.

Ezor looked relieved.

“I’m glad you’re back with us, cupcake.  You really gave us a scare.”  She reached down and brushed your hair from your forehead.

“What happened?”  You looked up at her, curiously.

“Welllll, your eyes went purple, and you got pissed because you confessed you were going to eat Lotor’s ass and everyone heard it, and he didn’t help matters by pushing the conversation when he discovered you weren’t alone…”

“Yes, thank you, Ezor,” Lotor observed, cutting her off, and gently lifting himself off of you.  “I think we understand.  I’m going to take you to clean you up.  You did make quite a mess,” Lotor stated, smirking at you.

“You have five minutes, sir,” Acxa commanded.  “That’s it.  I’m letting everyone back in at that time.”

He carried you into the bathroom, closing the door with his foot.

“I’ll give you the choice.  Tongue or cloth?” he asked.

“Um, well, I guess,” you stuttered, “…you choose.”  You let out a sigh as he sat you on the sink.

“Tongue it is, then,” Lotor smirked.  He immediately ducked his head down and gently used his mouth against you, but it wasn’t to stimulate or prepare you for any further attention.  He swiped his tongue carefully against your sensitive flesh, repeatedly sliding it in each crevice for every stray drop of your essence, eyes flashing up to see your face and to determine if he was pushing you too far.  He pressed you back so you were laying down, and he slid his hands under your rear, cupping your cheeks to help cushion your pelvic bones against the hard surface.  He was giving little soft kisses in-between swipes, chasing the juices that had dripped down into the cleft of your ass, causing your breath to catch feeling his tongue circling your opening.  He was almost methodical in his ministrations to clean you from the sticky fluids.  It still gave you pleasure, but in a comfortable and afterglow-like fashion. 

He exhaled and groaned lightly before he stood up, kissing you gently. 

“Are you alright now, my love?” he asked, looking in your eyes to see if there was any hint of purple left.  He was satisfied that the spike was over, for now.

“Yes, I feel like myself again,” you replied.  “I really hope the Archivist is able to help figure things out soon.”  You remembered your earlier conversation with him and wondered if he had uncovered any answers.

“So do I,” he concurred, pressing his forehead to yours and sighing.

*****************************************************

Haggar was pacing around Sendak’s ship.  She was incredibly frustrated.  She was going to have to get to you because she promised Sendak she would stop the process of the quintessence corruption.  The main problem she had was all of Honerva’s notes on the matter were back in her laboratories at Central Command.  She was going to have to get them before Lotor did. 

Why did she even promise to do this?  Because Sendak had an itch for somebody else’s toy?  No, it was more than that.  Unfortunately, that shared dream he had where he was able to control everything, he originally only wanted to talk to you, but then he made love to you, gently, like a paramour, a proper suitor.  This was getting complicated. 

Sendak was on the bridge.  It was time to discuss plans.  If he wanted her to do this, he was going to have to get his hands dirty, so to speak.  The doors opened as she approached.

“Sendak, we need to discuss the mission,” she commanded.  “If you want me to heal her, you’ll have to get her and bring her here.”

“What?  Can’t you perform this magic from anywhere?” he shouted. 

“No, I need to be able to physically channel my energy through her.  If I cannot touch her, I will not be able to treat her as delicately as her condition requires,” she croaked out.  “Unless you suddenly don’t care about the current heirs to the Galra throne.”

“No, they will not be harmed.  She would never recover from that, especially once Lotor is out of my way.  I will not have her broken.  I’ll raise those brats as my own and let them become cannon fodder.”  He was visibly unhappy by this new turn of events.

“My network tells me they aren’t even at Central Command yet.  They’re messing about back on Dolus.”  The witch could see that this information was news to Sendak.

“What in the name of the gods is he doing out there?” Sendak murmured, mostly to himself.

“Lotor is friends with that leader, Thulia.  They have been close for years.  I’m only guessing he’s out there to show off and, more importantly, get the remainder of the Transreality comet.”  She growled out the last of those words.  She knew that if Lotor was ever able to get into the quintessence field he would be able to gather the raw quintessence and power the entire Empire for many millennia.  Without the need to conquer and fight it meant the troops would be able to return to their families.  Peace would break out among the currently warring planets.  More would be willing to join under Lotor’s banner for his protection and access to his unlimited power sources.  It would make Lotor the most popular ruler in the history of the Empire.  She had to stop him.

“I can be underway in an hour,” Sendak theorized.  “Maybe less if I push my soldiers…”

“No,” Haggar interjected, cutting him off.  “You should go alone.  Take a small fighter.  Don’t make a big scene of this.  Your chances of getting in, gathering the supplies I need, and making your way out with the Empress are much greater if you don’t take a battlecruiser.  I will give you detailed instructions so you can find what I need.  If you don’t return with these items, you might as well not even attempt to grab that _woman_.”

He nodded and headed to the loading dock to ready his ship.  He was going to have to be careful, but he knew he had friends on the inside and Lotor had not yet arrived.  With any luck he would beat you both out to Central Command and find a place out of sight to wait for the opportune moment to collect you.

************************************************

Messelden and the dressers had worked wonders in such a short amount of time to get something prepared for the brunch.  You had to admit; the dress was breathtaking.  It was a lovely sky-blue roman style gown, with a hem that hit just about the middle of your shins so you wouldn’t have to worry about tripping, and a small train flowing behind you.  The flowing sleeves were gathered around your upper arms with intricately woven silver bands which perfectly complimented your circlet.  This style worked best because of your rapidly changing body and it would accommodate the swell of your belly easily.  The neckline did plunge modestly, but only enough to show off the necklace.  The shoes he had originally brought were beautiful heels that matched the dress perfectly, but your feet would not tolerate them due to the swelling you were currently experiencing.  You opted for nice silver sandals, making it easier on your back.  He promised a wardrobe of several pieces before the end of the day, knowing you were without anything that fit. 

You were seated at the main table, Lotor on your right side and the Generals all seated to your left, with Ezor directly next to you.  Thulia was on Lotor’s right side and the two of them were discussing new trade opportunities for the empire, while he held your hand and circled his thumb on your palm.  The food had been divine, and you were happy that you no longer were suffering morning sickness.  However, that had been replaced by sheer exhaustion and the boys getting bigger by the minute.  You ate some of the fresh berries and looked out at the crowd.  It was composed of so many different types of beings, all interspersed around the tables and enjoying each other’s company.  It reminded you of the outpost, with the exception that the guards who were stationed around the room were there for protection and not to enforce the harsh Galra laws.  The laughter and conversations were heartwarming to you, and you looked at Lotor as he was gently chuckling over something Thulia must have joked about.

Thulia stood and raised his glass, bringing a hush over the crowd. 

“Please, attention everyone.  I have several announcements to make.  First, and foremost, I wish to formally introduce the new Emperor and Empress of the Galra Empire.”  He motioned to you, and Lotor stood, taking your hand to assist you, hearing the entire room erupting in applause.  You bowed your head in acknowledgment to Thulia and the gathered dignitaries.  Lotor smiled down at you, as he took your hand and lifted it to his lips, his eyes locking on yours, delicately kissing your knuckles.  You could have sworn you saw one or two people swoon in the audience. 

“Yes, it is exciting!” Thulia beamed.  “Many of you knew Prince Lotor from our years of past dealings and friendship he has shared with us.  Now that he is Emperor, I have been assured his main goal is to proffer peace and harmony among the universe with an end to all of the fighting.”  The crowd applauded again, just as enthusiastically.  Wars had been going on for thousands of years and everyone was looking forward to the day they didn’t have to fear any possible invasions or random destruction by passing Galra battlecruisers. 

“It is in this spirit of brotherhood and unity, that I wished to make the biggest announcement.  Please, join me, my fellow rulers.”  Lotor turned to look with a curious expression.  There were 9 planets in the Karthulian system and a scattering of habitable moons.  All of the rulers or representatives from each were in attendance and they all formed a group behind Thulia, looking at you both with joy. 

“Your Majesties, these folks all gathered here have assigned their signatures to an important treaty,” he motioned to his attendant, who approached holding a tightly bound scroll.  “This is an official proclamation, whereupon all of the signed members of the Karthulian system are pledging their loyalty to the Galra Empire under Emperor Lotor and his Promised.”  The crowed cheered and celebrated, while you put a hand to your lips.  You were completely surprised.  All of the people gathered for this brunch?  They were now your people.  The Stewards of the Planet and the Moon, as well as the entire structure of the Karthulian system all pledged loyalty to Lotor.  He was expanding the Empire and he hadn’t even been to CentCom to become properly installed.

He kept glancing over at you, making sure you were alright.  He was trying to be sneaky, but you saw him nearly every time.  His face was beaming with pride at the newest acquisitions to the Empire as well as having an official partnership with his dear friend.  He cleared his throat, and you heard Acxa behind you mutter, ‘here we go.’

“Friends and fellow rulers,” he began.  “I am honored and humbled you have sworn this allegiance to me and the new Empire.  It is my dearest wish that we are able to find ways to sustain peace among the races and galaxies that make up this astounding existence.  I truly want what each of you do.  Merely a place to raise a family and live our lives without fear,” he smiled lovingly at you, and placed a hand on your belly, causing you to blush.  “A place that will allow us all to survive and thrive, experiencing lives of enjoyment as well as being productive members of the Empire at large.  I am at your service, my comrades.  You have touched my heart this day.”  He raised his glass and Ezor pressed a crystal goblet of water in your hand.  “To the new Empire, and all who join us.  Together may we find a way to establish everlasting peace.”  Your smile was dazzling to him as you lifted your glass to your lips.  He sipped his wine while he gently reached out and held the stem of your glass with his fingers intimately brushing yours as you drank to his toast.

You noticed the stone in his circlet was sparkling madly, sending out little jets of light.  You set your glass down on the table and reached up, brushing back a stray hair that was catching the tip of his ear.   He noticed you winced a little at the motion and bent to whisper to you.

“Would you like to take a short walk?  Just to work out those muscles a little?”  He pulled back and you nodded as he took your arm to assist you around the large ornate chairs you had been provided.  You smiled up at him and he was taken by the glow you seemed to give off.  Thulia bowed deeply to show his respect.

“Leaving so soon, your Highnesses?” he gushed, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

“Only for a short walk,” Lotor confirmed.  “We need to get a few moments to ourselves.  By the way, we have already done what you’re thinking at least twice since we woke up.  I don’t believe that’s going to happen anymore today.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re correct, Lotor,” you nodded, affirming his statement as you slid your arm around his, and walked to the edge of the dais.

“We will return shortly,” Lotor informed Acxa as you both walked past.

“Lotor…,” she warned.

“We’re only going to be gone for a few minutes,” he told her.  “Don’t worry.  We’re not going off to make mad passionate love in the hallway, as pleasant as that sounds.”

“Do I need to have Ezor tail you?” she cautioned.  “I know how out of control you can get.”

“We’ll be fine, believe me.  I’m in perfect control of myself.”  Lotor turned to you.  “Although I’ll always want you, I can wait.  It’s not that deep urge so I think we can safely say the new treatment is working.”

He helped you down and you both walked away from the crowd, just to enjoy the silence of each other’s company.  You leaned your head against his arm as you walked hand in hand down the sunlit corridor.  He was beyond happy.

“I love your new dress,” he purred.  “You look ravishing, my darling.”  You blushed.

“Thank you, but really I had nothing to do with it.”  You brushed out invisible wrinkles on the skirt. 

“On the contrary.  It’s your curves that give it life.”  He was smiling at you while you walked, unable to help himself from leaning over to kiss your forehead.  “You do look so very lovely,” he whispered, placing another kiss as you shyly dipped your head in response to his compliments.

“How soon do you want to get underway?” you asked, abruptly changing the subject.

“Whenever your new clothing arrives.  I want to be ready to go the moment it’s loaded.”  He turned so you could continue on your little stroll.  “How are you feeling, love?  Is this alright or too strenuous for you?”

“I’m fine.  I need to move occasionally,” you sighed.  “Besides, I remember the Archivist saying I would need bedrest any day now.”

“As soon as we get to Central Command and get settled, you will remain in bed as much as possible,” he confirmed while you groaned.  “Come now, it’s not going to be so bad.  Perhaps I’ll get you a kitten to play with.”

“A kitten,” you uttered.  “Won’t I have enough to do?  When will I have time to work with a kitten?”

He laughed and his features struck you with joy.  He looked so happy and relaxed.  You were incredibly relieved.  He was almost like his old self again.  You had missed the playful and funny Lotor who had lately been replaced with the fearful and stoic man he thought he needed to be.  Now that the Kral Zera was over you weren’t sure which version of your Promised you would be seeing more.

“What does the rest of the afternoon entail?” you asked.

“Nothing much.  I’m already done with everything so I could technically be your companion for the entire day.”  Lotor smiled down at you.  “Although Thulia would be hurt if we left without spending some personal time with him.”

“I agree.  I’ll need a nap and then we can meet him.  I’d love to say our farewells in a more intimate setting to the man who means so much to you.”  You smiled at him.

He guided you through a set of opened double doors that lead out to a beautiful stone terrace, with roses climbing up the sides of the doorway.  The view was so calming.  It overlooked a small lake that was surrounded by a field of wildflowers.  The slight breeze caused your dress to catch around your ankles and Lotor’s hair was dancing against his back.  You inhaled deeply, still detecting that ever-present scent of cinnamon that was distinctly Lotor, but also picking up the fragrance of the roses and the woody smell the wind carried from the plains.  There was a swing for two just waiting for you to claim a seat and you started pulling him a little behind you, showing just where you wanted to go.  He chuckled at your exuberance.

“We can rest here for a bit,” he grinned with that edge of laughter still in his voice.

“Please, it just looks like it was put here for us.”  You moved to sit and Lotor held the swing still until you were secure, and then sitting next to you, wrapping his arm around your shoulders.  You pulled your feet up and tucked them under you so you could lean into him.  You couldn’t wait until the day came when he didn’t have to wear his armor everywhere.  He gently started to rock the swing by pushing with his feet against the bricks below.

 _“K’heles honestra_?” you murmured.

“ _Avna, Strahleh?”_  he answered, kissing the top of your head.

“Would you do something for me?” you asked, sleepily.

“Anything, love, you just have to name it,” he replied.

“Would you please contact Coran and the Paladins and have them meet us at Central Command?” you yawned.

“Of course.  May I ask why?” he prodded.  “What are you thinking, my devious little kitten?  A show of power against the Princess, perhaps?  Once we’re securely in our domain reminding her she is not the center of the universe?”  You raised your head to look at him and gave him a surprised smirk.

“No, that’s not quite why, although it is a valid reason to do so,” you shook your head in mock disbelief.  “The reason is because I contacted the Archivist this morning with an idea about how to block these nightmares.  I was also thinking that there must be something in the witch’s lab that might lead them to determine how to undo the quintessence damage she caused.  He asked for Coran to be summoned.  I just thought it would also be a good time to work with the Paladins who were open to learning about the Galra.”

He gently nodded against your head as it rested beneath his chin.  His hand found its way to your stomach and he began to caress the swell beneath his fingertips.  The princes were behaving, for now, and he was sure you were happy for the break.  He heard your breathing had evened out, signaling you had fallen asleep.  He made sure to keep rocking the swing gently as he kissed the top of your head.

He wondered what you had presented to the Archivist.  After what happened this morning he was just as anxious to have them help you.  He knew this was merely the edge of what could be coming, and he couldn’t bear hearing you scream like that.  It ripped his heart to pieces. 

Ezor stepped out, seeing you sleeping and didn’t make a sound as she walked over to you both.  Lotor raised his eyes to acknowledge her without moving so as not to disturb you.  Ezor bent to his ear.

“Thulia was just wondering if everything was alright,” she spoke very quietly.

“We’re fine.  She’s merely exhausted, that’s all.”  He tried his best to keep his voice to a whisper. 

“The wardrobe has arrived and is being loaded into your chambers in the cruiser,” she told him, while picking up some of your dress that was trailing on the ground and tucked it up behind you as the swing gently rocked. 

“Excellent.” He was happy to hear it.  It meant it was time to head to Central Command and take his place on the throne.  Speaking of that, he was going to have a new pair of thrones commissioned.  He would not be sitting in the same place his father sat for all those years.  It was a new day, a new leader had emerged, a new policy and era of peace was about to descend so it only made sense it was proper to wipe away the old and tainted.

“Acxa has the signed declaration,” she informed him, knowing that was an important piece of history now.

“Get it secured in the vault on the cruiser.  We are going to say our farewells to Thulia and then will begin making our way to the ship.  I will secure her in our chambers before we take off.  I want to make sure she is comfortable.”  Lotor started to shift under you.

“ _Elh chret er saskal rieh, mestana.  Uthir denath er suh knilreh,”_ Lotor coaxed, kissing your head and rubbing his hand on your belly a little more vigorously, attempting to gently wake you.

“I’m sorry,” you yawned, and you attempted to stretch a little.  “I didn’t expect to fall asleep.”

Thulia walked out to join you.

“Ah, my friends, you have found the Lover’s Bench,” he grinned.  “Legend says only those fated to be together would be permitted to rest upon it, while others would only be able to gaze.”

“Why is that?” Ezor questioned. 

“It has its ways of stopping those who would try to force the hand of destiny by causing one to trip and fall, or the swing would suddenly fall to the ground,” he explained, “…silly things like that.  But if you are truly meant to be, the swing would be calling you like a siren’s song.  And, of course, here are our two favorite lovers.”

You turned your head to hide in Lotor’s chest as you felt the arm around your shoulders tighten just a little in acknowledgment, hearing him humming his agreement.

“Thulia, I must tell you, I cannot emphasize just how special you are to me.  You gave us a safe haven when I was hiding from my father, you allowed us to have our Promise ceremony here at great risk to you and your people, you welcomed us back with open arms and now you have arranged the biggest nonviolent acquisition to the Galra Empire in it’s history.  You are truly a miraculous man, my friend.”  Lotor gently removed his arm and stood, steadying the swing as you gently swung your legs back in front of you so you could stand.

You offered your hand to him and Thulia delicately grasped your fingers, kissing them in reverence.  You returned his gesture by performing a deep curtsy, bowing your head in respect.

“We owe you a great debt, sir,” you declared. 

“Nonsense,” Thulia waved that off with a gentle smile.  “Lotor is a friend who has gotten us out of many trying times and potentially life-threatening situations.  I am honored to be a part of his history, and now his future.  My lady, you are welcome here anytime your heart desires to call upon us.”

Lotor took a deep breath, his chest swelling with pride.  You were splendid as his Empress.  You had compassion, humility, and a kindness that would take you far.  It helped you spoke Galra, and better than most native speakers did, if he was being completely honest with himself.

Thulia led the way back to the hallway, guiding you towards the docking bay where Lotor’s Battle Cruiser waited for you.  Messelden was there, waiting to see you, before you departed.  Ezor walked up to him and gave him a big hug.

“Hello again, my delicate flower,” he gushed at her.  She giggled and Lotor looked at you with an eyebrow raised.  You shrugged your shoulders.

“And here is my dazzling Empress,” he breathed, bowing before you.  “You are stunning, my dear.  Just glowing.”

“Thank you, sir.  This is twice you have had to save me in situations where I required clothing in a short amount of time.  I will be honored to tell everyone I meet who the fabulous designer is.” He turned several shades of red and twittered at your compliments.

“Come, love, it’s time we took our leave and headed to Central Command,” Lotor nodded, offering his hand to assist you up the ramp.

“Will you be broadcasting the Installation ceremony, my Lord?” Thulia asked. 

“Yes, but, of course, you are invited, if you wish to come,” Lotor offered.

“That is very kind, but I must decline.  I have very important projects here that require my nearly complete attention.  Please, know I am with you in spirit, dear friends.”  Thulia bowed low, as Lotor smiled at his contingent behind him of the representatives from the entire system.

“Please, I am moved at your display.  I will not be back out this way for some time, however, I am always available for the subjects in my Empire.”  Lotor raised his fist and placed it across his chest.  The chorus of “Vrepit Sa” rang through the bay.  You and Ezor looked at each other and giggled madly.  Lotor looked at you both.  “I’m going to have to work on changing the call of the Empire.  Honestly...,”

“You started it, darling,” you smirked, reaching down to pick up the train of your dress.  You looked up at Lotor from your crouched position and slowly stuck your tongue out to slide along your lower lip.  His eyes widened and you could hear his breathing hitch a little.  “Vrepit Sa, _Honestra_ ,” you whispered.

“Oh, no,” Acxa interjected.  “We are not doing this all the way to Central Command.”

You looked over your shoulder, as you walked up the ramp away from him, swinging your hips just enough to tease.  He was trying to remove his hand from the grip of Thulia who was shaking it, wishing him well.  You stopped at the top of the ramp and turned to face him, the gown spiraling around you, as you waited for him. 

“Thulia, it has been our honor, truly, but I must be on my way.  I will be in touch soon so we can rendezvous after your projects are complete,” Lotor stammered, as you folded your arms and gave him a small pout.  Ezor walked up next to you.

“Come on, cupcake, the Emperor wanted you in his quarters for the flight.  I’ll get you settled,” she smiled, giving Lotor a pitying look.

“Alright, I’m ready.  I’ve had a busy day,” you replied loud enough for him to hear you, and you took her arm and walked away from the ramp. 

He nodded at Thulia and gave a small wave to the crowd who were assembled to see them off before he turned and jogged up the ramp.  Zethrid closed everything off and started the engines, getting ready to lift off.

You had just entered his chambers when he caught up with you. Ezor decided her help was much more necessary elsewhere.

“It feels like being home,” he breathed.

“As long as I stay out of the med bay this time, I’ll be happier for it,” you groaned, placing your hands on your lower back for support.

Lotor took your hands and helped you sit on the bed.  He knelt down and gently untied your sandals and got you secured in his large and very comfortable bed.  It felt like a dream to be here again.  Lotor bent over and kissed you sweetly.

“I have to go and get things ready for our arrival at Central Command.  Unfortunately, this is not a routine journey and I’ll need to be on the bridge for most of the duration of the trip.  It shouldn’t take more than a day to get there, though.”  Lotor kissed your hand before standing up to leave.  He failed to see the shadow slinking along the wall as he walked out.  You were just about asleep when something jumped on the bed. 

You sat up quickly, peering in the darkness to see if you could figure out what it was.  Little pressure points were making their way from your feet to up to your hips.

“Prrrt?” you recognized the sound.

“Kova?” you were stunned.  Here was Lotor’s cat.  One that everyone thought was lost after Narti’s betrayal.  It appears he was waiting for his true master’s return.  He walked up and rubbed his head against your arm, purring loudly.  It was incredibly comforting.

You relaxed and laid back down, snuggling in the pillows as Kova carefully walked up next to your chest and started kneading the blankets at your side, continuing with his contented purring and chirruping sounds.  He tentatively put one paw on your stomach and then another, climbing up on top of you and laying over the princes, purring and falling asleep.  You gently touched his head and absentmindedly scratched lightly behind his ears as your eyes started to close.  It never even dawned on you to consider what happened to his other owner as you slipped into the welcome comfort of sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galran Translation:  
> K’heles mestana, K’heles Traverisk, astrelik - my mate, my warrior  
> halnia k’hel lerneic - fuck me harder  
> Ryeh, Xanmestanik - no, beloved  
> Uthir denath er xan wenslir anvek - we need to be careful now  
> Astrelik, yestrik - please, gods  
> Halnia K’heles quint - fuck my life  
> Resh’vim - thank you  
> Strahleh- darling  
> K’heles F’nral Emleshmevis z’pray - my own handsome enabler  
> el anstrahly dis er uredik cheril gadrech - it takes two to achieve such activity  
> Ryeh, ver w’sle inreyal el ihr - no, I don't believe it does  
> Ver yunna osprena plyru zhlnehik vim y lis mionla eh xerse - I would truly enjoy watching you in the throes of passion  
> a w’rateh vims navisik ke k’hel c’lir ralkisic vim nisha feb lerneh - with only your fingers and my voice making you come so hard  
> vim trelnic k’heles nalic eis vim barin ze’shad - you scream my name as you fall apart  
> halnia, Lotor, astrelik - fuck, Lotor, please  
> Shleh meshtis wrateh wedrivel vim k’heles deslida y vims delic - that will only earn you my tongue in your ass  
> Shley, ungh, shley pavir be zersan er k’hel, mestana - that's, ungh, that's not a threat to me, love  
> Vim b’nais, vimta pek k’hel er ganla shley er vim - you mean, you want me to do this to you  
> Neh, vers pavir vanire er el - well, I'm not adverse to it  
> V’rik cre’le vim t’lan mevistral dek - why didn't you say something before  
> Ver u’danir q’vals vimta xan chinalishle eh lis aimetiz - I wasn't sure you'd be accepting of the suggestion  
> Lynumir ver u’dan saelnab - apparently I was mistaken  
> K’heles honestra, astrelik - my mate, please  
> K’heles honestra - my mate  
> Avna, Strahleh - yes, darling  
> Elh chret er saskal rieh, mestana - It's time to wake up, love  
> Uthir denath er suh knilreh - We need to get moving


	60. When One Door Closes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Lotor, and his Generals were heading towards Galra Central Command. He was not expecting this type of homecoming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thank you all for your infinite patience with me. I had encountered a massive block due to personal stressors, but that has cleared and I am finally back to center. It feels so fabulous to be creating again!  
> This chapter is SFW.
> 
> Secondly, I am so happy that this story is bringing others joy. I am aware of some who have recently discovered it and have been conducting marathon reading sessions to get through it! I hope I gave you all enough time!
> 
> Lastly, I am indebted to a few people that have become such wonderful and caring friends. You all know who you are and please know, I would walk through fire for you. Although that does sound kind of silly. What would I need to do that for? I don't know. Metaphors. 
> 
> There is minimal Galra here, and you probably are familiar with it if you have been reading along. I'll still place the text boxes and translation at the end, though. Never fear! 
> 
> Again, I thank you all from the bottom of my heart.

The ship sped through deep space with a singular mission.  Get there first.  The small fighter would easily blend in enough to land in the main hanger at Central Command, but the pilot knew it would take more than that.  He needed to be stealthy, to hide, and, more importantly, be sure to have a quick getaway if he had to escape.  His mission was incredibly risky all the way around.  He was very lucky that the Witch had been able to create some form of cloaking technology.  It wasn’t powerful enough yet for his entire fleet, but a fighter and even the cloak he carried would conceal him enough.  As long as he avoided physical contact with people, he would be fine. 

He went over and over the plan in his head.  Get to Central Command and hide his ship.  Descend to Haggar’s lab and get the items she required.  Then wait.  Wait for Lotor and the Empress to arrive.  He couldn’t even call Lotor the Emperor in his head.  As far as he was concerned Lotor’s reign was a temporary one and he was merely a placeholder.  But you?  He saw you as special.  There was something about you, he just couldn’t place it.  He remembered that he used to call you Lotor’s whore.  Those thoughts actually stung him, but he didn’t know why.  Why should he, the most powerful Commander in the entire Galra Empire, feel, what?  Shame?  Remorse for a past action?  He mentally swore at himself for that, but then stopped. 

Imagining your face from his dream, the softness of your touch in his fur, your willing kisses…  He sighed.  You wouldn’t be that free with him as long as Lotor was alive.  And he could not be the one to dispatch him, either.  If Lotor died by his hand it would make you hate him.  That was not something he wanted from his Consort, and that was what you were going to be.  He imagined a Commitment Ceremony with you, how your eyes would shine as you gazed up at him.  His large hands holding yours, making them look extra-delicate.  He would raise them to his lips, and place sensuous kisses on your knuckles, while caressing your fingertips with his thumbs.  He remembered the lovely soft laugh you shared with him in his dream and it made goosebumps raise on his arms. 

He growled at himself.  What the fuck was happening to him?  He was convinced it had to be some sort of spell.  He had never been this soft over a female before, especially not a human waste of…  No, he couldn’t insult you.  It wouldn’t do for you to know he had harbored angry and spiteful thoughts of you.  He sighed.  He was lost and had no idea how to find himself again.  Fuck.

He slammed the controls of the ship into hyper-speed and flew off towards the Galra headquarters, hopefully to beat you there so he could already be on board when you arrived.

*******************************************

Lotor had seen you safely to bed before heading to the bridge.  He knew that this was going to be a stressful trip for everyone, but mostly for Acxa.  He remembered the difficulty she had while getting used to the idea of him being mated, but now to get ready for him to be the Emperor?  She greatly disliked change and this was going to be monumental.  Before this trip, being on board his Battle Cruiser with his Generals was almost like being on a continuous vacation, for the most part.  They could go where they wanted, at nearly any time, and spend as long as they wanted exploring.  Now, Lotor had an Empire to unite and run.  Something Acxa had said a month or so ago when she was complaining about you seemed to be actually coming to pass.  No more trips ‘just because’ any more.  He couldn’t afford to simply disappear.  It could fuel insurrections and then he would be fighting challenges to his throne because it appeared he wasn’t taking his position seriously. 

The doors opened and all of his Generals stood and saluted.  He nodded at them as he took his place in the Commander’s chair and closed his eyes.  It felt surreal.  Everything was all new and yet nothing was.  He was the _Emperor_.  No longer an Exiled Prince, or rogue commander, or even Emperor Protem.  The title was his. 

“Sir?” Ezor called, bringing him out of his reverie.  “You might want to have a look here.”  She brought her visual on the main screen.  You were sleeping quietly, but there was something there.  He squinted a little, trying to determine what it was, when it suddenly became clear what he was looking at.

“Kova!” he exclaimed.  “How did he get in here?”  He was immediately on guard.  If Kova was here it meant Narti was as well.  He stood up and walked over to Ezor.  “Scan the area around my chambers for any life forms and identify them.  If anything looks suspicious, I’m afraid I’ll have to assign one of you to remain by her side in shifts until we get back to Central Command.”  He looked angry but Ezor could tell he was scared.  If Narti was there they were in constant danger of her being controlled by the Witch to spy on them.  He didn’t need that, you didn’t need that, and it would not be tolerated.

Ezor’s fingers flew over the touch pad and the screen illuminated all life forms there.  Lotor’s eyes scanned the floors and he tried to relax when he didn’t see her.  She _had_ to be on the ship.  He was gritting his teeth with a growl at their inability to find her.

Acxa was typing something quickly at her station and brought up a list of names.

“Sir, this is a list of all prisoners currently being held at Central Command.  Narti is one of them, so there’s no way she could be here.”  She highlighted Narti’s name and cell location.  Lotor exhaled wearily. 

“Well done, Acxa.  I appreciate your excellent work,” Lotor nodded to her and placed his hand on her shoulder in acknowledgement.  She looked over her shoulder at him, and finally gave him a little smile.

“That still doesn’t explain how we have Kova, though,” Zethrid mused. 

Lotor started pacing, trying to figure things out before walking to the communications hub and opening a hailing frequency and video.

“Emperor Lotor!” Thulia answered.  “It’s such a surprise to hear from you again so soon!”

“Thulia,” Lotor bowed slightly.  “I have a conundrum you may be able to help with.”

“Anything!  What can I do for you?”  Thulia rolled up his sleeves, preparing for a monumental task.

“It seems we have a feline stowaway.  Do you know anything about that?” Lotor asked.

“Oh, your cat!” Thulia laughed.  “Yes, it’s a strange story.  After the second ground force left, we found him walking around your ship, scratching at the ramp to get in.  It was rather sweet.  As soon as we opened the hatch he sprinted inside, and we didn’t see him again.  He must have been surviving by catching lizards and other vermin around the dock.  We left the ramp open for him so he could come and go.” 

Lotor was very relieved at this revelation.  His cat had found his way back to him, and thus to you. 

“Would you like to see how we found him?” Lotor chuckled, switching the feed.  Kova was curled up on your stomach, sleeping peacefully.

“It appears your Promised has a new protector,” Thulia pointed out.  “I wonder how defensive he’s going to be.”

“Ezor,” Lotor called, over his shoulder.  “Would you please go check on her?”  It appeared you were alright, but he wouldn’t feel better until he got personal confirmation.

“What?” Ezor exclaimed.  “Is Kova going to hurt me, Sir?”

“Well, there’s only one way to find out,” he grinned. 

She started grumbling under her breath.

“What’s this, Ezor?  You don’t want to go see if she’s alright?” Lotor chided.

“No, I’m a little concerned about the cat, though.  He’s got an attitude with me, sir,” she shivered.

“Ezor, get down there and quit being a baby about it,” Acxa shouted.

She turned around and stomped off the bridge as Acxa shook her head and Lotor laughed.

“Thank you, Thulia,” Lotor nodded, still laughing.  “I appreciate the clarification.”

“Always, Sire.  Please let me know if I can help you at any time,” he said, bowing as the feed cut off.

Lotor remained at the screen watching Ezor carefully as she entered the room.  She had pressed herself against the wall, trying not to alert the cat to her presence.  He was still trying to control his amusement but was nearly giggling at her discomfort.

“I didn’t realize she was so afraid of cats,” Lotor glanced at Acxa.

“She just never got things figured out with Kova so much.  When Narti…,” Acxa broke off, looking at the ground.  Lotor looked at her with sympathy.

“We will do all we can to free her from the witch’s control, Acxa, I promise.  I won’t abandon her to that fate.”  Lotor smiled at her.  “At least we know where she is and that she’s ok.”

Acxa looked up at him, her face betraying her hopefulness.  She missed Narti.  Zethrid and Ezor had each other as well as Ezor being Lotor’s Promised right hand.  Acxa had often spent time with her, sometimes playing games, sharing meals, or just reading in silence.  Narti was her companion when she needed someone.  Most of the time the others believed she wanted her space, but Narti always seemed to know when she truly craved another to just be there.  There were even times when she was falling apart that the two just held each other, comforting one another in silence. 

“We are being approached and they’re hailing us,” Zethrid said.  “Should I answer?” 

Lotor looked up and saw a large battalion on the screen slowly heading towards them.  He sat back down at his station and nodded to Zethrid.

“Emperor Lotor,” a voice said.  “We are part of Zeta Traz Twelve stationed at Outpost Reiphod.  We would be honored to provide you with an escort to Galra Central Command.”

Lotor tilted his head, looking at the Galra Officer who had addressed him, assessing the situation.  He was no fool.  This could be a giant trap.  He proceeded carefully and diplomatically.

“We welcome your offer of an escort and are happy to accept.  I will warn you, however, we will not hesitate to fire upon you if you provide us any reason,” Lotor commanded. 

“Sire?” the officer questioned, looking surprised.

“We have not survived this long by believing every offer of assistance that came our way.”  He stood and looked at the officer. 

“I understand,” the officer bowed with his hand pressed on his chest.  “Would you be more comfortable with us at the bow or the stern, Sire?”

“The bow is preferable,” Lotor decided.  “We will establish standard cruising speed and maintain until we make our approach.”

“Yes, My Emperor.  Vrepit Sa.”  The screen went dark and was replaced with the visual of the battalion reforming ranks in front of them.  Zethrid looked at them both.

“That’s going to take some getting used to,” she muttered.

“I grew up thinking becoming Emperor would make things easier, but I didn’t even consider just how precarious the position would be.”  Lotor returned his gaze to Ezor’s progress and saw she was sitting in the chair next to your bed.  You were awake and gently stroking Kova.  Lotor instantly wished he was in the cat’s place, his tongue flicking out to wet his bottom lip.

“Lotor, don’t even,” Acxa warned.  He looked over at her with a very fake innocent look on his face.

“I’m not doing anything,” he said, with a put-upon tone.

“I know that look.  I’ve seen it too many times lately.  NO!” she shouted at him.

“Oh, look, Ezor needs me.”  Lotor spun and was out the door before Acxa’s voice could vent her frustration.

**************************************

You were laying against the pillows, feeling the subtle movements of the children you carried stirring in your abdomen.  Kova started purring and pressing his paws against you from his perch just over the fussy princes.  Ezor was sitting on the edge of the chair, ready to bolt towards the door at the slightest movement from the feline who actually wasn’t paying her any mind.  You were stroking his fur and gently scratching around his ears, and he closed his eyes in pleasure.

“Just like your papa,” you smirked at him.  “You like your ears scratched.”

“Of course, he does,” Lotor said from the shadows near the door.  “It’s a learned and appreciated behavior.”

You quickly looked over at him and started to sit up.

“Please, rest, _Strahleh,”_ Lotor purred as he crossed the room to you.  “Ezor, please return to the bridge.  I’m going to stay here for a little while.”

“Sir, Acxa’s going to kill you,” Ezor said, with a smirk.

“I’m only going to rest here with her and enjoy the last little while we’ll have alone.”  Lotor was already climbing onto the bed next to you.  He spooned up against your side, sliding his leg over, entwining it with yours.  You snuggled into his arms, feeling him rest his chin on your shoulder while his hand joined yours petting Kova.  He started chirping at Lotor’s touch which caused you to smile. 

“Ezor, please monitor the new battalion that has joined us.  They are providing an escort to CentCom.  I don’t want to let our guard down, but they might be angling for favor from the new regime.”  Lotor was nuzzling your neck and giving little kisses to your jaw while sliding his arm around your shoulder and tightening his hold on you.  You hummed in bliss.

He glanced up at her, as he kept nipping down your neck.  “Are you staying to watch?”  She jumped to her feet.

“No, sir!  I’m, um, going to just…um, go now,” she turned and practically ran from the room as Lotor laughed lightly at her hasty departure.

You pulled your head back so you could see him a little clearer and he just sighed, with a warm little smile gracing his lips.

“Lotor?” you asked.

“Mmm,” he hummed, ducking his head back to your neck, and you felt his tongue making little circles against your collarbone.

“Are you nervous?” He stopped and lifted his head, his gaze locking on yours.

“Yes,” he confessed.  “Well, no.  That’s not the correct word.  I’m feeling more concerned about people accepting me as their Emperor, over embracing you and our children.  Once they know you’re my mate and Promised, it will be completely understood.  They know they can’t question it.”

Kova decided he’d had enough and stood up, stretching, and then jumped down to find a new place to rest.  Lotor started stroking your belly with soft and sweeping movements, his fingers stopping when he felt the Princes pressing back.  His face lit up like a beacon, he looked at you and you could feel him start to tremble, his eyes bright with tears.  Stretching your hand up you gently caressed his face, causing him to take in a shaking breath as he leaned into your touch. 

“ _K’heles Honestra, ver mestana vim,”_ he whispered, bending down to gently capture your lips in a sweet and tender kiss. 

“Lotor, I can’t even begin to think about how our lives will change once we arrive,” you mused as he pulled his head back and rested it on your shoulder.

“Well, I can say one thing for sure.  You will only be doing mostly this until our sons are born.”  Lotor grasped your hand and threaded his fingers in yours, and he began stroking your hand with his thumb causing you to shiver a little.

“Ugh, I am not looking forward to being trapped in a bed for nearly six months,” you groaned. 

“At least now I don’t need to get you that kitten.  You have Kova, apparently,” he pointed out.

“I’ll still need something to do, though,” you said. 

“Me,” Lotor quipped.

“Yeah, I don’t think so.”  You looked away, a little put out that he wasn’t taking you seriously.

“Come now, darling.  I was only teasing.  I’ll reciprocate.  I promise,” he offered, occasionally turning his head to place a kiss or two on your neck.  “Besides, I’ve heard that regular orgasms during pregnancy actually help relieve pain and discomfort.”

“Remember the Archivist said I would have to abstain from sex while I’m on bedrest,” you noted.  “You’ll simply have to figure something else out.”

“Hmm,” he groaned, “that sounds like a worthy challenge.”  He kissed up your neck and slid his tongue down the curve of your ear.  “As long as you bathe with the latest treatment, we should be able to, ummmm, play a little.”  His voice was falling into a deep growl.  “We’ll just have to be extra careful.”

You shivered, feeling his teeth pulling at your earlobe, his breath inadvertently blowing into your ear and as a result causing you to melt under his touch. 

“Sir,” the com sounded.  It was Acxa.  “We need you on the bridge.  There are other fleets and battalions showing up.  It looks like our location has been announced to the surrounding systems.”

Lotor sat up.  He was suddenly all business. 

“I’m on my way,” he announced, sliding out of the bed, but you grabbed his hand as he stood, stopping him for a moment.  He turned and looked down at you sweetly, lowering himself so he could kiss your fingertips.

“Rest now, my love.  I’ll go manage my new escorts,” he entreated, but you sat up also.

“No, I should be there, by your side.  A united front,” you urged.  “Please, Lotor.”

“If you wish,” he acquiesced, helping you get to your feet, watching the skirt of your lovely dress fall to the floor while you straightened your shoulders, adjusting the wide straps and making sure your necklace wasn’t caught.  “But you can only accompany me if you promise to rest if you need it.  I won’t have you pushing too hard.”  He picked up your circlet from the side table and placed it on your head, smiling softly at you. 

“I promise you.  I’ll rest if I feel tired,” you bowed your head slightly to illustrate your sincerity.

He leaned down for an innocent kiss before taking your hand and leading you to the door. 

“Let’s go greet our Empire,” he said.

******************************************

As the two of you appeared on the bridge, Ezor let out a whistle. 

“I’m surprised to see you, cupcake!  What did you have to promise for Lotor to let you out of bed?”

“Nothing.  He realized we needed to meet our new fighting forces as one,” you replied, with a smirk.

He sat back at his station, as you took your place standing behind him on his right.  Present but not forward.  He glanced up at you and took your hand in his.  You were his Empress, his Promised, and you were equal to him in the eyes of all Galra. 

“Please, _Xanmestanik,_ sit with me.  There is plenty of room for us both,” he implored, tugging at your hand. 

“Are you sure?  You are their leader, Lotor, not me…,” you started, but he stood and kissed your cheek, stopping your argument.

“You are just as much their ruler as I am,” he said plainly.  “You have every right to be seen as their Empress, and my Promised love.”

He maneuvered you around the arm of the chair and helped you sit as he made the room for you both to squeeze in.  It was a little tight, but he didn’t mind the close proximity to you.  His protective side was out in full force.  He wanted them to see you, but he also needed them to understand he would kill for you.  You had adjusted your dress so it flared around your legs, like a royal train befitting a queen on her throne.

Commander after Commander was sending messages to them, offering their forces in support and joining as escorts.  Soon the amount of ships started to resemble the many fleets who had been chasing them only a short time ago.  What a difference winning the Kral Zera made.

Lotor looked around at the screens, realizing they were getting close to the Galra Headquarters, and he gently took your hand, mostly to ground himself.  His breathing picked up a little as he saw that you all were nearly there.  There were ships waiting, holding position and flanking the flight path Lotor was going to take.  He was really getting uncomfortable being surrounded by that many ships.  He looked to verify that the hailing frequency was closed.

“Acxa, I have to tell you, this is worry-some.  Be prepared for evasive maneuvers, if necessary.”  He looked at his most trusted General making sure to drive his point home.  She lifted her chin a little in acknowledgement.  You tugged on his fingers, getting his attention.

“I know you are not used to this but they are not in an attack mode.  If anyone fired it would cause a battle of mutually assured destruction,” you observed.  “If a single commander out there wants to take the throne, they would not be that brazen or stupid to try anything now.”

“She has a good point, surprisingly,” Acxa agreed.  “They know there are too many other moving parts.  Nobody is going to fire on us now.”

They slowed and were making the final approach to the docking bay.  You both noticed that the windows of the base were packed with people wanting to see him arrive.  It was an exciting time for most of them.  At least, for those who wanted to see the new Emperor.  They all knew who Lotor was by his reputation, but unfortunately Zarkon’s last edict naming him the Enemy of the State was the last thing most of them remembered about him.  Now that he had claimed victory as the rightful Emperor, had removed his father in a fight to death, and worked with the Paladins to have brought Voltron back to the Galra you were hopeful it would help turn that way of thinking.  Although there were more than a few who had remembered just what Alfor and Voltron had done to their planet, and that was when Zarkon was their Emperor.  He was much stronger than Lotor, too.  People had their doubts.

The bridge was quiet as they drifted up to the open bay doors, and Lotor was gripping your hand a little more tightly.  You weren’t sure if it was to hold onto you or to feel your support of him.  Either way, it was comforting to him.  They all looked around at each other as the ship’s landing gear descended and they lightly set down on the tarmac.  Lotor took a deep breath and looked over at you, standing and helping you to your feet.  You appreciated his strong arm around your waist, supporting you and helping you walk with him to the Generals.

“Ladies, this is where a particular part of our journey will end,” Lotor said, looking around at each of them.  “However, never forget you are all a part of my plans.  We are still going to work on our goal of finishing the Sincline ships and gathering the Quintessence.  You will each be an integral part of that program, and the peace in our Empire depends on it.  Acxa, I will want you by my side to help oversee the realignment of the military forces.”

Acxa placed her fist on her chest and bowed slightly.  Lotor smiled at her response.  She was going to relish the role he was giving her.  He couldn’t wait to see what she would do with the training program alone. 

“Ezor, you will be assigned to your _Kylatna_ for the time being.  I want you by her side most of the time.  You are her personal bodyguard and your role is more of a lethal companion, keeping her safe and defending her as well as watching over her wellbeing when I cannot be there.” 

Ezor looked at you with a devious grin.

“We are going to have such fun, cupcake!” Ezor exclaimed.  Lotor sighed and started to move his fingers nervously while his hand remained in yours.  You could feel he was shaking just a little although his face belied any fears. 

“And, Zethrid?  You are Ezor’s backup.  They have developed a special bond and _Strahleh_ will need someone to help her through the next few months.  So your role is also a protective one for _K’heles Dristahlisha ke lis Serilnias._   We’ve seen Ezor lose her head sometimes when they’re together.  They act like youngsters at a sleepover.”  You looked at Lotor with a bemused grin and Ezor opened her mouth to protest, but Zethrid put her hand over it to stop her.  Lotor smirked with a little chuckle.  “I want you to treat every day like when we were back on Dolus.  We can’t trust anyone.  You will keep her safe at all times.  It is your first priority.”

You looked at him, with a little bit of irritation.

“Lotor, I can take care of myself.  You know this,” you said, with a frown.

“I know, _K’heles Honestra_ , I know.  You are a force to be reckoned with.  But…,” he stopped and placed his hand on your stomach, “…it is more than just you now.  You need someone to be a second, and in this case, a third set of eyes.  You cannot trust anyone outside this room.  Please, be on your guard.”

Everyone stood still and was quiet for a minute, letting his words sink in.  You sighed deeply and pulled his hand to your lips, kissing his knuckles in support as he leaned his head down to touch your forehead with his.  You noticed how beautiful he looked in his circlet, appreciating the platinum color of the metal against his skin.  Silently he guided you as he turned, heading for the doors to leave the bridge.  Ezor and Acxa were in front of you both, with Zethrid behind, hands on their weapons, and ready to defend you the death.  He took your hands in his and faced you just as you all reached the ramp. 

“I know this is going to be very difficult for us both, but please remember that I love you with everything I am, everything I have, and everything I will be.”  Lotor was trying to drive his point home, and you remembered those were his words from the Promise Ceremony.  He wanted you to know he was going to be true to his word.  He bent and gently kissed you before you headed out, reassuring himself as well as you that everything would work out.  The ramp started to descend and he clasped your hand in his, as you all left the familiar battle cruiser to meet your new subjects.

****************************

No one could see him as he stood behind a pillar, concealed in the floor length cloak that had the ability to render him invisible.  He watched you all depart the cruiser and you stole his breath.  He’d never seen you in anything except Lotor’s armor and the uniform you wore at the outpost.  This dress was stunning, and the pregnancy did nothing but accentuate your curves, making you glow.  He wanted nothing more than to step forward and push you into his concealed ship, which was also on the tarmac in a corner, but before he could move, his eyes settled on Lotor.  He frowned, showing his teeth.  He could see Lotor was nervous but was holding himself stoically next to you.  Lotor’s Generals were also present, but he was confused.  He knew that here should be four, but he only had three of the half-breeds next to him.  He was going to have to investigate.  Did he remove her from the ranks?  Was she dismissed?  Perhaps there was some bad blood between them, and she could be turned as an ally against him.  He would definitely take a side mission while he was here.  He didn’t see how it could hurt, and he might end up with an extra set of hands.

He watched as you both paused in front of someone he couldn’t quite see.  He took a step sideways and saw the Archivist was there standing in front of every soldier, rank and file, which was a surprise.  The Galran leader took your hand and you curtsied so gracefully, making the voyeur appreciate your low sweeping movements, and his eyes raced over your body trying to memorize your figure, his tongue sliding out along his lower lip.  Lotor took your arm and you both turned to leave the docks and head into the main hallways of the Command Center.  You halted, though, calling back to the ship.  Kova quickly hurried down the ramp and jumped up to settle on Lotor’s shoulders. Sendak’s eyes flashed as he left his position and stealthily followed you both into the hall.  He would wait until the right time but as soon as he could you would be safely hidden in his fighter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galran Translation:  
> Strahleh - Darling  
> K’heles Honestra - my mate  
> ver mestana vim - I love you  
> Xanmestanik - Beloved  
> Kylatna - cupcake  
> K’heles Dristahlisha - my Empress  
> ke lis Serilnias - and our children


	61. The Rise of the New Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor is installed as the new Emperor, you have the best seat in the house to watch, and Kova has no respect for personal boundaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW. Also, new Galran so roll over text boxes are here and, as always, the translation at the end notes for the mobile users.

Lotor continued down the corridor, looking up and down the hall, noticing it was lined with soldiers at attention.  For him.  His face wore a mask of unemotional stoicism, not betraying the war of emotions that was taking place in his skull.  He had lived his entire life in the shadow of this regime.  His father’s neglect combined with the physical and emotional abuse he suffered at the tyrant’s hands was surfacing in his thoughts.  In every corner he looked he could see shadows of his past, some good but mostly…decidedly not so much.  Lotor was remembering nearly every snide comment made about him in his presence, as if he hadn’t even been in the room.  Every swing of his father’s hand at his body, knocking him out of the way when all he wanted was to know about who he was, where he came from, and, especially about his mother.  His Dayak at the time was so kind to him, encouraging him and telling him little bits of his mother’s life, but that was the last day he ever saw her.  He had felt so much guilt because his outburst ended her career, and he was never able to discover what had become of her.  He only hoped she survived his impertinence.  He felt your fingers tighten in his, and he glanced down at you.

Your face was pale, and you tried to hide your feelings, but he could read you like a book.  You were scared.  He remembered it was the same look you wore and body language you exhibited the day you were going to spar with Acxa for the first time.  If he was having trouble being here, he could only imagine how you felt, growing up in the shadow of all of the Galra and what this place must represent to you.  He had been a Prince, but you were a human orphan left to the good graces of the overseers.  His speculation of the horrors you were exposed to made him shudder.  Suddenly, he realized he had never asked you about your past treatment with the Galra in general.  He knew about your relationship with Ladnok, and the type of work you had done later in your career, putting you in close personal proximity to many of the Galra generals and commanders as well as deep space interstellar pirates.  If he had faced abuse as a child being a Prince, he could only imagine what you had been exposed to.  His heart shattered at that moment, picturing you as a child, cowering in a corner while your overseer stood over you with either a crop like his Dayaks, or worse.  He was overwhelmed with his desire to comfort you, but he knew you both needed to be in the throne room as soon as possible.  “ _Fuck that.  I’m the Emperor,”_ he thought.

“Halt!” he called out, and everyone immediately stopped.

“Lotor?  What is it?” you asked, curiosity lacing through your voice.

He grabbed you and pulled you into his tight embrace.  The soldiers were all in various states of shock at the abject display of affection.  Lotor kissed the top of your head and took a moment to inhale your scent before leaning back to look at you.  You got bold and took the initiative to reach up and cup his face with your hands, giving him a soft smile. 

The Archivist was smiling behind his mask.  He knew that Lotor was in his mating cycle and he craved physical touches from you with every breath.  He could almost feel the connection between the two of you.  It was very strong and something he had not ever seen with mated Galra before.  It had to be part of your genealogy.  Something about the Denebolan ancestry must have some sort of deeper connection with Lotor’s own mixed race.  Complimenting each other at a base level.  He couldn’t have known that Lotor’s blatant show of affection was not necessarily part of the mating urges, but as a comforting touch meant to calm you. 

Sendak took the opportunity, since the procession had stopped, to carefully make his way to the front of the group.  He was confident in knowing where they were likely heading, and he wanted to get to the Throne Room first in order to get himself a secure space to watch.  His gaze was drawn to you as he walked by trying to be as quiet as possible, but he couldn’t help letting out slight moan.  One of the soldiers along the wall barely tilted his head in thinking he heard something.  Sendak cursed his luck and decided to move on in order to keep himself from being caught.  Even though he would much rather follow behind you and appreciate your exquisite form, those thoughts only brought a fresh wave of arousal and forced him into holding back another moan.  He could feel his cock taking an interest and he knew he was sunk. 

He forced himself forward to leave you behind, but he stopped where the corridors turned off towards the Throne Room and glanced over his shoulder for one last look.  Lotor had lowered his head and was kissing you softly, his tongue dipping in your mouth and gently caressing yours, much to Acxa’s frustration.  Sendak felt a rush of jealousy race down his spine when he watched as Lotor buried his hands in your hair, your sweet exhale in pleasure went straight to his groin.  Fortunately, one of the Commanders coughed showing his discomfort, breaking Sendak’s thoughts.  He hurried on towards the Throne Room, leaving before he did something to betray his presence.

“Sire, you need to make your way to the installation.  The entire Empire is waiting for you.”  The Archivist was trying to get your attention, but you and Lotor paid him no mind.  He cleared his throat and spoke a bit louder.  “I understand your need to mate right now, as you are only partway through the cycle, but your Promised has already conceived your heirs.  You need to remember your other Duties to the Empire.” 

His statement had its desired effect as a murmur of understanding and shock went through the crowd of gathered military and honored Galra elite.  Now everyone would know that Lotor had retained enough Galran genetics in his blood to have a mating cycle, and that you had to be his mate.  The gasps of words like “Promised” and "Heirs” were occasionally heard.  Everyone quickly understood the rarity of what they were witnessing.  The Archivist was extraordinarily pleased with himself in letting that vital bit of information slip.

Lotor pulled his head back while keeping you in his arms.  He needed that intimate moment with you.  Your kiss helped ground him and remind him of who he was, but it also allowed you to have that moment to gather yourself as he helped you calm your fears.  You smiled and it turned into a slight giggle.  He was trying to keep himself from laughing as well but failing horribly.   He lowered his face and pressed his forehead to yours, with his eyes reflecting the relief he was starting to feel.  Acxa walked up to you both.

“Are you alright, sir?” she asked.  You were trying to reign in your giggling, enjoying the momentary shift from stressful nervousness into a bit of silly madness.  “Knock it off.  I mean, what is wrong with you?” she hissed. 

Lotor returned to your lips with a blistering kiss that was powerful enough to steal your breath.  He leaned down, one of his arms went under your rear and the other around your shoulders as he lifted you from the floor and held you flush against him.  His touch not only comforted you, it started to light little fires in your lower back, igniting your desire while he plundered your mouth, his tongue stroking and caressing yours.  Several of the women in the gathering crowd were nearly swooning at the passion he was showing you.

“Um, sir?” Ezor said, timidly.  “I think you might want to stop now.”

The Archivist approached you both and tapped Lotor on the shoulder.

“Your Majesty, might I suggest you try to exercise control over your drive?  I can provide you with the calming solution if you need it.”  He offered the vial as Lotor released the kiss and gently lowered your feet back to the floor.

“No, thank you.  That won’t be necessary.  I’m alright now.  _K’heles Honestra, dest vim benive J’krisniv?”_ he asked.

“ _Avna, K’heles Mestana,”_ you said and the group that was nearest seemed taken aback at your use and understanding of their language.  Several of the elderly elite women nodded approvingly. 

“Yes, I believe we’re ready to proceed.  I must offer an apology for our delay, but it was a necessary indulgence on my part,” he announced to the group, offering you his arm and resuming the walk to the Throne Room. 

The group pressed on, heading to the main audience reception area that was at the entrance of the room, as Ezor dropped back beside you.

“Not that you probably shouldn’t have done that, but your kisses were so hot!” she whispered, as only she could.  It could probably be heard down half of the corridor.

“You know, I forgot about all of the people for a second.  Lotor just knew what I needed at that moment, and I’m glad he did it.”  You smiled up at him, looking into his eyes for a quick second before blushing in your embarrassment and dropping your chin to your chest.

“My darling, I required it as much as you.  We both were looking for reminders of ourselves.”  Lotor gently bounced the arm that guided you, just for a little emphasis.

The group stopped as the great doors to the massive chamber swung open.  Lotor remembered standing outside of them when he was younger, just back from the academy, and wanting to go in and share his academic progress with his father.  Telling him how he excelled as a pilot, how he had broken records for accuracy of marksmanship in battle that had stood for many thousands of years, and he received the highest marks on his academic works, but he never did.  He couldn’t strike up enough nerve to open the doors and walk in without being summoned, so he just would stand there, looking at them.  Wishing he had the strength to reach out with his hand and pull the handle.  He just had to reach out…

You must have noticed his hesitation.  He swallowed hard and his eyes were tracing the frames around the large opening. 

“Come, Lotor,” you said softly, causing him to turn his face away from the room in front of you, and look into your eyes.  “I’m here with you.  You can do this.  It’s destiny.”

He set his jaw and raised his head, pulling his shoulders back while he took a deep breath. You were right.  This was his time.  He was the true and rightful leader of the Galra, at long last.

There was a great throng of people there waiting to watch the Installation Ceremony, the crowning of a new Emperor.  It was an exciting time for them all, never having seen a ceremony like this before.  Nearly everyone in the room had been born thousands of years after Zarkon claimed the crown, so the chance to see a new Emperor installed was a treat.  The video screens were transmitting every moment to the entire empire the second Lotor crossed the threshold into the room with you as his Empress.  As your entourage came to the long aisleway, you both stopped suddenly and Lotor gasped.  There was a group of people you were not expecting to see waiting for you.

Sendak was hidden behind a pillar on the main dais and couldn’t see what was causing the holdup this time.  He had been able to secure his position before the group of dignitaries from the most prestigious rulers of the Empire’s planets had arrived.  He could see Lotor’s face change as everyone stopped at the end of the long bridge that led to the thrones.  Sendak glanced over to see what had caught him so suddenly and was nearly shocked by who he saw.

“Shiro, Coran, it is good to see you, my friends,” Lotor said, reaching out to clasp hands with the Black Lion’s pilot, and then the Altean representative.  Your face was beaming at seeing the two of them there to show support for Lotor. 

“Empress,” Coran said, bowing low and grasping your hand to place a kiss on your knuckles.  “It is such an honor to see you again.”

“And I feel the same about you both, sir,” you said, curtsying before them in a show of respect.  You held your hand out to Shiro, and he followed Coran’s example.

“You’re looking very well, your Majesty,” Shiro said, with a blush.  “Practically glowing.”

“Where are the other Paladins?” Lotor asked, looking around for them.

“We are the only ones here as representatives of the Voltron Coalition,” Coran announced.  “The others will be on their way after completing some necessary tasks.”

“I would be honored if you would join us and take part of the official ceremony on the dais,” Lotor said, motioning towards the end of the walkway.

“Are you sure, Lotor?” Shiro asked, noticing the grimaces of more than a few Galrans around them.

“Yes, I’m positive.  It was only through your efforts that we are even here.  You gave me transport to the Kral Zera in the face of opposition, making it possible for me to light the beacon.  Coran, you took care of my Empress at various times, protecting her and keeping my children safe from harm.  You worked with us, trying to establish the safest routes of peace between us, despite the differences we have had in the past.”  Lotor paused, his eyes were shining just a little.  “Were it not for you both I would have lost everything.”  He looked at you and gave you a smile. 

“The only other person I wish could be here was our Galran friend,” Lotor said, looking around.  “His information was paramount to bridging our initial misunderstandings.  I am sorry I never got to meet him and give him my thanks.”

“Oh,” Shiro said, “I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s watching right now.”

“Your Majesties, if you please,” the Archivist called from the main platform.

“Yes, of course,” Lotor said.  He gently took your arm and your group began the long walk down the aisle.  He could see his father’s throne behind the gathered rulers, and the Archivist standing before them all.  Shiro and Coran had fallen in behind you with Ezor, Acxa and Zethrid, flanking you as you approached. 

“ _Dest vim ulersh ganlashle J’krisniv, K’heles Honestra?”_ Lotor murmured to you.

“ _Vims wesprashle er suh hadrisel,”_ you confessed.  It was the most activity you’d had for a while, and definitely the furthest you had walked. 

“Please get a chair for the Empress,” Lotor called out.

“Sire, she can simply use the thro…,” one of the guards started.

“No.  I’ll not have her sullied by resting where my father used to sit.  She is too pure for that.”  Lotor said, with a growl. 

“Yes, Sire,” the guard said, and hurried off to try to get something to accommodate Lotor’s demand as well as being worthy of their Empress.  Two others rushed off to help, and Lotor smirked.  He might find some enjoyment in being Emperor after all.

The party arrived at the dais, and Lotor stood in front of the Archivist. 

“Sire, please remove your circlet,” he directed.  You tugged on Lotor’s arm and he saw your eyes raising to the crown he was wearing.  He bent down so you could take it off of him easily, and you offered it to the Archivist with a deep curtsy.  It was taken from your hands and placed on a pedestal on the dais behind him. 

“And, now yours, your Majesty,” the Archivist smiled at you, noting the change in your expression showing your surprise.  “You are just as much a part of this ceremony as your Promised, my dear.”

“ _Y'trish K’hel, prishvira Yestro-mache,”_ Lotor said, and you blushed at his words, while he removed your circlet and placed a kiss on your cheek at the same time.  Your crown was placed next to his on the pedestal.  The Archivist raised his hands and addressed the entire congregation behind you. 

“Throughout the passage of time in our glorious Empire we have had many rulers that have led us through times of war and strife, but also times of great prosperity and growth.” The Archivist looked slowly between you and Lotor.  “Today we are installing the new Emperor and Empress to begin their rule, allowing them to repair the recent war-torn galaxies and bring peace to weary populations.  They are also bringing the promise of prosperity back to all through the ambitious ideas the Emperor has shared with me.”

Lotor stood without moving or looking anywhere except at the Archivist.  He was trying to remember everything that was being said.  He wanted to treasure this for another thousand years.  You were standing quietly next to him, but then he felt you shift, and he realized what was about to happen.

“One moment, sir,” Lotor interrupted and swiftly turned, catching you as your legs gave out beneath you.  The crowd gasped as you started to fall, and Sendak took a step forward before stopping himself.

“ _Strahleh,”_ he whispered.

“ _Vims feb eplareh, Mestana,”_ you said.  “ _Vim fewna…,”_

" _Shhhh, K’heles Honestra, astrelik, vim dest K’heles cantrila owshakech.”_   Lotor’s tone of voice left no doubt of his sincerity. 

Shiro stepped forward and bowed before you both.

“Sire, I’m happy to assist if you are comfortable with it,” he said.  Lotor tipped his head in question of what he was suggesting.

Shiro got down on one knee with the other angled as a bench, creating a place for you to sit on him.  It was providing you with a comfortable and safe place to rest while remaining close to the ceremony.

“ _Dest vim hradeis a shleh aimetiz?”_ Lotor asked.

“ _Avna, Ver denath er gunthas,”_ you replied. 

Lotor helped you as you took Shiro’s offered hand.  He helped you get settled on Shiro’s leg with his arm around your waist, supporting you.  Lotor smirked and his eyes nearly flashed with some sort of emotion you had trouble placing.  You wondered what Lotor was thinking and looked over at Shiro curiously who simply shrugged.  Lotor gently stroked his hand across your cheek before he stepped back into position before the Archivist, who cleared his throat to gather the attention of the congregation.

“A few weeks ago, Prince Lotor was victorious at the Kral Zera, lighting the beacon after besting all challengers, and taking his place as our new Emperor.  He had already taken a Princess Consort in the form of his Mate.  They Declared and were Promised on Dolus nearly two months ago, thus giving us an Empress.  As you know the odds of any of us finding a true mate that leads to a Promise Ceremony are very remote, if not impossible.  The Emperor and Empress were meant to be, guided by the hands of destiny.” 

Lotor looked at you with a happy smile, and you returned his gaze with a confident nod.  He winked at you before turning his attention back to the Archivist.

“Lotor, I must ask are you here with the pure intention to rule the Empire as a representative to all Galra?”

“I am,” he answered clearly.

“Are you prepared to do what is necessary to secure the peace and prosperity of the Empire?””

“I am,” he answered.

“Will you continue in the old ways as have the Emperors before you?”

“No, I’m afraid I won’t do that,” Lotor said, causing the room to erupt in near chaos.  Your eyes widened as you snapped your head to look at the crowd.  Shiro tightened his hand around your waist to steady you after your sudden motion.  Lotor turned to address the congregation.

“Please!  Hear me!” he shouted, bringing the attention back to himself.  He knew the crowd would not quiet until he started to speak.

“I will not continue in the old ways.  We cannot afford that.  Our Empire was starting to crumble in the outer reaches when I was named Emperor Protem some time ago.  I was able to see just how much Quintessence is necessary to maintain, let alone expand the empire.  We are going to work with others around the universe to secure a new energy source, to provide all members of our Empire with employment and work, taking care of our elders and infirm members, as well as providing education for all who desire it.  We must work together, and that will be the biggest and most monumental change.  It is time for the old ways to come to an end.  An end to the ways of tyranny and crushing others beneath our boots.  An end to the ways of forcing others to bend to our will.  And, most especially, an end to the ways of sucking the universe dry of its resources and not planning for a sustainable future.”

The crowd had become deathly silent, hanging on every word he spoke.  The Archivist was standing peacefully behind Lotor, nodding in agreement.

“I understand that this will bring about changes that will take some time to adjust and get used to, but we will make things better for all.  We will not survive if we do nothing.  I am not going to allow the Galra to dissolve into nothingness when I have the power to do something about it.  We will work with our partner alliances and strengthen the ties we currently have.  Our empire will be the strongest and most powerful the universe has ever seen.”

The room erupted in cheers of support.  Lotor turned back to the Archivist who then picked up his circlet and Lotor approached him.  He bent forward and the Archivist lowered the crown and placed it back upon his head.

“All kneel in honor of our new Emperor.  Long may he reign!  Vrepit Sa!” he called.

“Vrepit Sa!” rang through the hall as the entire group bowed and kneeled before him.

Lotor turned back to face the congregation, and he smiled broadly.  The soldiers finally returned with a large chair for you to rest in, but you were just fine remaining with Shiro and you slipped your hand behind his neck for balance.  You bent your head in respect at their job well done, but you didn’t move.  You watched Lotor take in cheers of his people, and you could almost see the centuries of tortured thoughts melt from his posture and he stood straighter with pride.

You felt one of the princes give you a hearty kick just below your ribs and it caused you to grimace.  Lotor caught your pained expression in his peripheral vision and he immediately joined you, kneeling down in a very close proximity to Shiro in order to grasp your hands.  You felt Shiro’s breath catch in his chest as Lotor tipped his head with a saucy look.  He realized the closeness of the three of you on the dais may appear to be inappropriate to some, but it was innocent enough, for now.

“Are you alright, Paladin?” he purred.  “You seem a little, ahem, heated.”  Shiro flushed a light pink as Lotor smirked. 

You groaned and placed a hand on your stomach, and Lotor’s joined it, both of you feeling your overactive son making himself known.  He was so overjoyed to feel his child under his fingertips. 

“Empress are you able to join me?” the Archivist said gently.  You looked up at him and gave a quick nod.  Lotor offered you his hand, standing to help you up.  Shiro noticed you were having trouble and he put his hand under your rear to help lift you, causing you to look a little flustered.  Lotor knew exactly what Shiro had done but decided not to call attention to it.  He merely took note of it and mentally filed it away.  Interesting.

Lotor helped you to stand in front of the Archivist as he reached behind him and picked up your circlet.

“Are you prepared to support the Emperor in his rule?”

“I am,” you answered.

“Are you going to do everything in your power to assist those in the Empire who come to you for assistance?”

“I am,” you answered.

“Are you prepared to dedicate yourself to your subjects and rule over them fairly, no matter their station?”

“Sir, I am a mixed-race orphan who grew up only through the good graces of the overseers.  I am surprised to be standing here with my Promised mate, carrying his children, and about to be given the power to rule the very race that only allowed me to survive because I was a potential money earner.  I can give my word that I will treat anyone who is a part of the Empire with the respect and caring they deserve.  I understand that members of the Empire are not strictly Galra, but many other races from all over the universe.  They will always find a compassionate ear here.”

Sendak was taken aback at your vow.  You truly were a woman with a high moral standard, and he was becoming more enamored with you because of it.

The Archivist took your circlet and placed it on your head.  The stone came to life as soon as it touched your skin.  Lotor looked down and your necklace was also active, and he knew if he stopped to look at his reflection his own circlet would be responding just the same.  You dipped low before the assembled dignitaries showing respect, and then you rose to turn. 

Lotor assumed you would be facing the crowd, but you stopped.  You knelt before him, knowing you would have extreme difficulty getting back up, but you wanted to show his people that you understood your place.  He was astonished by it.  He had told you many times that you were his equal, and as his mate you were to be treated the same as he was.  And yet you subjugated yourself before him.  That would not do.  Lotor joined you by also kneeling to demonstrate your status as the one he worshipped.  He took your hands in his and kissed your fingertips.  He wanted to make sure the people saw you as his Empress, not his subject.

“ _Ver mestana vim, K’heles Dristahle,”_ you whispered.

” _Vim dest K’heles duatral, Strahleh,”_ he replied, leaning forward to kiss you sweetly.

Coran and Shiro stood on either side of you, offering their arms so you could stand.  Lotor took your arm and walked to the center of the great walkway.

“My people, this is your new Empress.  She is to be treated with regard to the rules of the sacred Galra mating practice.  She is my equal in every way.  As you do to her, you will be doing to me.”  Lotor bowed low as he placed a kiss on your hand.  Behind them the Archivist took a deep breath to make his final announcement.

“Brothers and Sisters, I present to you Emperor Lotor and his Promised Empress.  Long may they reign!”  He stepped off the dais and joined with Coran and Shiro while the assembled crowd celebrated.

“I’d like to discuss some ideas the Empress had about ways to fight her dreams.  I know that with your knowledge of the Denebolan culture and genetics, you might be able to shed some insight into whether her theory would be safe to test.”  The Archivist looked at Coran with a hopeful expression.

“That sounds wonderful!” Coran gushed.  “I have some ideas about the Quintessence reversal as well.  I was able to discover some old texts saved to our databases that might help a bit.  Of course, we need to take her own Denebolan DNA into consideration.  That little bit of Galra mix in there may prove to be problematic.”

“I wonder how she’s been holding up,” Shiro said.  “I know the episode she had at the castle was incredibly brutal.”

Acxa joined them with her hands folded in front of her, and she wore a solemn look on her face.

“It was scary,” she said.  “We were on our way here and she slipped into the madness. I witnessed it take her over.  I can’t get her screams out of my head.  And Lotor was nearly helpless when it started.  He’s afraid for the children.  He doesn’t want to hurt her, and yet, at the same time he can’t bring himself to restrain her except with his body.  Even though it would probably be for the best to use leather straps when it’s that strong.”

“Ah, but would the restraints hold her?” the Archivist asked.  “The raw power of what is happening to her would give her the strength of someone like Sendak.”

Listening behind the pillar, Sendak’s ears perked up.  He started to pay closer attention.

“Well, I only know something has to be done.  Imagine if she goes into one of those spells after the twins are born and she does something involuntarily.  It would destroy Lotor and mentally fuck his Promised over for the rest of her life.  This can’t go on.”  Acxa folded her arms across her chest.

“Hopefully we’ll be able to discover more information now that we’re here.” Shiro looked over at Lotor.  He was engaged in a conversation with a few of the Commanders that had been part of the entourage to the ceremony.  “I have faith our friend was able to dig up some important information from the witch’s lab.”

Sendak grinned.  He had been there first and taken nearly everything Haggar had commanded him to find.  There wasn’t much left regarding her Quintessence research.

Ezor walked down the aisle to your side. 

“Sir?” she said, trying to interrupt his conversation because it looked like you were about to take another spill.

“In a moment, Ezor,” he replied, as he attempted to finish his conversation.

“No, now.  We need to get Cupcake to bed,” she said, stubbornness running through her tone.  Lotor stopped immediately and looked at you.

“You are looking a little pale, my love.  Perhaps Ezor is right,” Lotor looked at you carefully.

“I’ll get her to the Royal Chambers…,” she started but Lotor cut her off.

“No.  We will stay in my old suite of rooms.  I won’t have her laying in the same bed my father used.  We will either stay in my rooms or else back on the cruiser,” Lotor commanded.

“Sire, your original chambers are not prepared.  We assumed you would want to stay in the suite with the most protection,” one of the soldiers said.

“I cannot allow that.  Ezor, take her to the ship.  We’ll stay there for the time being.  Our quarters are more than adequate, and we have been quite at home there.” Lotor ordered.

“Yes, sir,” she answered.  “Do you need me to carry you?” she asked, preparing to pick you up.

“Not yet.  I’m sure if we walk a little bit, I’ll be ready to drop.”  You added a haughty English accent.  “Then you may carry me.”

“As my Empress commands,” Ezor said, with a giggle.  She placed her fist against her chest and bowed, “Vrepit Sa, Majesty.”

“Lotor, I’ll see you back in our rooms,” you said, pulling him down to kiss his cheek.

“Yes.  I’ll be there shortly.  Oh, and Ezor?  Please make sure she eats.  The juice is preferable, though, as it has more nutrients.”  Lotor’s smile lit up his face watching you both walk down the aisle together, feeling comfortable with his decision to have Ezor act as your bodyguard.  He felt even better as he saw Zethrid follow a few paces behind you. 

Sendak had been formulating a plan as he was watching the room begin to clear.  He had held himself back as he watched you leave with the two generals, but only because the dais was full of people, including the third general, the Black Paladin, and the rest of the dignitaries.  There were too many opportunities to run into someone and that would be most troubling.  Especially with the half blood whelp still in the way.  He left his space behind the pillar and walked up to the thrones.  Lotor wouldn’t be anywhere near them so he took it upon himself to sit in Emperor Zarkon’s space.  _HIS_ rightful space.  He wasn’t as fussy as Lotor and would be just as content to be there as anywhere.  He could hear most conversations from his vantage point and was very comfortable waiting.  He had things to do, but now was a time for patience. 

***************************************

You made it most of the way back to the dock before you couldn’t walk any longer.  Ezor had lifted you bridal style and carried you up the ramp into the ship.  She bypassed the corridor that lead to your chambers and headed the opposite direction.

“Where are we going?” you asked.

“Lotor’s kitchen.  I promised him I would get you to eat,” she explained.

“Oh, come on, Ezor.  We both know he doesn’t have anything in there,” you said, petulantly.

“He said juice and we’ll get that for now.  I’m sure he’s going to bring dinner to you anyway.  He’s just such a soft guy around you, and it’s strange.  It’s taken me some time to get used to the ‘New Lotor’.”  She pushed her way backwards through the kitchen doors and placed you on one of the bar stools.

“It’s been a while since I was last in here,” you said.

“Oh, that’s right!  It was the day you started having morning sickness.  I remember.  That day was all kinds of terrifying and exciting at the same time.”  Ezor walked over and pulled the container out of the cooling unit.

“Um, are we sure he hasn’t been drinking from that one?” you said, warily.

“What’s the matter, cupcake?  You can only handle his mouth germs when they come directly to you from him?” she smirked.

Technically she had a point.  You had tasted nearly every inch of Lotor.  What difference did it make?

“Fine.  At least give me a glass, though,” you sighed in resignation.  She brought one to you and poured the juice into it.  You took a large sip and let the taste absorb into your tongue. 

“Hey, I found this!" She pulled some of the nutty bread from the freezer and threw it in the flash warming unit.  It was heated properly in seconds.

“I like that bread,” you said, closing your eyes and inhaling the scent. 

Ezor cut a slice for you and put it on a plate, adding the butter you liked.  You smiled your thanks as you took a large bite. 

“So,” Ezor said, “what are you going to do first?”

“Furht?” you tried to get out with a mouthful of bread.

“Yes!  You’re officially the Empress now!  You get to start doing anything you want!” she explained.

“I never gave it much thought,” you said, picking up your glass and taking a sip.  “I suppose if I’m looking for a task or something regal to do, I’d like to work with orphans in the Empire.”

“That makes a lot of sense, cupcake,” Ezor agreed.  “You have tons to offer in that department.”

“I think I want to make things easier for people in situations like I was who are either Galra or find themselves in the hands of the Empire.”  You took another bite.  Apparently, you were hungrier than you thought.  Your food was almost gone, and your glass was empty.

“I think you should mention it to Lotor tonight.  He can get the current protocols to you so you can begin to read up on the current policy.  You are going to have a lot of time resting so you might as well strategize.”  Ezor put the juice away and helped you up.  “You really are cute with that belly.  I know Lotor stares at it all the time.  I catch him when he thinks he’s being sneaky.  He gets lost looking at you.”

You walked out of the kitchen and found Zethrid leaning up against the wall, waiting for you.  She smiled with a nod and made to follow you to your chambers.  You were determined to walk there; it wasn’t that far.  Then you could start going through the wardrobe that Messelden had delivered.  You wanted to sleep in something more comfortable than this dress.

As the door opened and you walked into the familiar space you were immediately grabbed from behind, and you let out a shriek.

“It’s just me!” Lotor called out.  He found himself at the end of Ezor’s blade and Zethrid’s blaster.

You relaxed in his arms as the Generals lowered their weapons.

“Sir, I was about to kill you,” Zethrid growled.

“I won’t do that again.  I’m sorry.  I wanted to surprise you.”  He let you go, and you spun around, your face livid.

“I was terrified I was about to be kidnapped!” you shouted at him.

“Oh, darling, no.  It’s alright.  You’re safe.”  Lotor looked properly chastised.

“Lotor, we’re leaving now.  That was stupid, sir.  Don’t ever do that again.”  Ezor sheathed her sword and left the room in a huff with Zethrid tailing after her.

As soon as the door closed, he immediately brought his lips to yours and tried to kiss you.  You narrowed your eyes and pushed him back, walking into the room and leaving him at the door.

“ _K’heles Honestra, astrelik,_ ” he begged. 

“Lotor, you scared the shit out of me.  I was instantly afraid for our sons.  Not me, not you…them,” you snarled at him. 

“I didn’t think.  I really only meant to give you a little thrill.  I never considered...,” he broke off.

You sighed deeply and walked up to him, putting your hand on his arm.

“Lotor.  I understand your playful streak.  It’s one of the things I love about you.  But we have to be careful now.  We need to hire food tasters.  We need to increase security.  We need to be on our guard at all times.” You were making sense but all of that would come tomorrow.

“My love, it’s been a long and trying day.  We should rest.  Please?” he asked, offering his hand to you.

You stood with your back to him, arms folded across your chest while you were looking through the windows out at the dock.  He approached you cautiously, not wanting a repeat performance of your anger from the doorway.

“Please, darling?” he asked, gently placing his hands on your shoulders.  You didn’t fight him or even flinch at his touch.  He took that as a victory and got closer.  He slid his arms around your waist, letting his hands rest against your swelling belly.  He was nearly flush against your back, placing his chin on your shoulder and releasing a heavy sigh. 

“Come, we should not be standing near the window.  It’s not necessarily safe.  We’re easy targets.”  He released you and walked over to shut the drop-in armor plating, sealing off the room from the outside.

You turned and faced him for a moment before heading to the crates of wardrobe that had been delivered, but your thoughts of going through them were short lived as you realized how tired you had gotten.

“I wanted to get something to sleep in,” you said, yawning.

“I can offer you one of the training tunics, if you’d like,” Lotor suggested.

“No, I just want to get some rest.  Lotor, will you help me out of this dress, then?” you asked, without a single scrap of romance in your tone.  You were simply very tired.  He pulled the silver bands from your arms, allowing the sleeves to flow freely.  He placed them on the side table and returned to his place behind you, pulling the zipper slowly down until it stopped just above the dip in your lower back above your rear.  He wanted to run his tongue all over your exquisite back, but he knew you couldn’t stand up for much longer.  He slid his hands in the opening of the dress at your hips and slowly raised them, releasing the dress from you until he reached your shoulders and pressed the sleeves down and off your lovely arms.  He could no longer help himself and he started placing open-mouthed kisses across your shoulder to your neck, while he carefully pulled the dress down over your hips and let it flutter to the floor.  He picked you up and carried you gently to the bed, taking care not to step on the dress as it lay on the floor.

He set you down and knelt at your feet to remove your shoes.  As each one came off, he lifted each leg under your ankle and kissed the top of your foot, while looking up at you.  He was trying to contain his arousal because he knew you were still a little angry.  It wouldn’t do for him to keep antagonizing you.  He knew he had to go with a different approach.

He leaned in and grasped your necklace, his fingers checking diligently to verify it was secure and the clasp was closed.  Satisfied with his check, he took your hands in his and kissed your fingertips with a restrained passion.

He stood up and stepped away, removing his armor as quickly as he could, tossing the pieces over his shoulder until he stood in his body suit.

“Would you please help me, my love?” he asked, as gently as he could.

“Yes, come here,” you said, and he knelt before you but facing away.  You opened his suit and leaned forward, placing a kiss on the back of his neck.  He shivered involuntarily at your unexpected and intimate touch.  He could tell you were on your way to forgiving his faux pas. 

He stood and removed his suit, turning to help you lay back and get comfortable.  He would cater to you, as much as he could.  He was searching every inch of you, looking at the little changes that were accompanying your pregnancy.  He could see the early formation of stretch marks where your skin was being pulled by the lovely children growing within.  He couldn’t help but climb over you, straddling your legs and placing his hands on either side of your rounded belly.  He placed kisses all over the marks, letting his tongue dip out and trace them, worshipping the gift you were giving him.  He felt you sigh in bliss as your fingers carded through his hair, and he was simply Lotor at this moment. 

He let his kisses continue up to your breasts and he very carefully adjusted his legs, so he wasn’t putting any pressure against the boys.  He knew you would appreciate that.  He opened his mouth, grasping your nipple and swirling his tongue around it, feeling it stiffen under his teasing.  You moaned and your body trembled as his hand gently cupped your other breast, lightly pinching the nipple.  He noticed they were also getting larger as the twins grew, and it made him crazy.  You were making little mewling noises in your pleasure caused by what he was doing to you.

His arousal was evident and he truly wanted to bury himself in you and thrust as hard as he could, but he needed to be as careful as possible with you when he took you from now on.  He was larger than most humans could tolerate, and with your body already being pushed to carry Galran twins, well, he didn’t want to be the cause of any damage done. 

He raised his head and carefully climbed backwards down your body again until he settled between your legs.  You made a sad little sound and he snapped his head up to see what was the cause of such a noise.

“What’s the matter, my darling?” he panted, his voice rough with passion.

“I can’t see you anymore,” you whined.  “My stomach has gotten so big that I won’t see your eyes.”

Lotor smiled against your inner thigh, placing a kiss there.

“It’s going to be alright, love.  You’ll feel what I’m going to do and that is the most important part,” he groaned, breathing against your clit and darting his tongue out to taste you.

“OH!” you called out loudly in your pleasure.  “Lotor, please, ungh, I, _fuck_ ,” you said, panting as he started to tease you even more.  His tongue was giving shallow little strokes as he played with the skin surrounding your clit, but not making contact with what you wanted the most.  Fingers were also gently stroking but not entering your body; he was merely enjoying what he could make you do with the most minimal effort. 

“Lotor!” you yelled at him.  “If you don’t do things properly, I’m going to go share a room with Ezor and Zethrid.”

He burst out laughing, unable to contain himself as he thought of the three of you trying to share Zethrid’s bed.  It was big enough for her, and Ezor if she slept on top, but the three of you would not fit at all.  He rested his head against your hip as he tried to calm himself.

“I fail to see what is so funny here!” you said, heatedly.

He plunged his tongue deeply into your cunt and his fingers were instantly flying against your clit, causing you to take a deep breath and cry out.  He was going to get you to come, and quickly.  He was going to give you what you’d asked him for.  And he would be dammed before he showed any mercy.

You were crying out with higher and higher whimpers, fingers gripping the bed linens, as he started swirling his tongue, continuing to make frenzied love to you with his mouth.  He hummed loudly and you felt it stir something deep within your body, tightening the coil.  Your toes pointed involuntarily as he added a finger along side his tongue.  This only got the tension building deep within, pulling you higher and higher until suddenly…

“LOTOR!  Ahhhhh!” you screamed out as you came so hard, soaking him and making him close his eyes as he was overcome by your scent.  He used his tongue to drink up everything, like a man stranded in a desert with you as his oasis.

He was going to try something that could have damaging and severe far-reaching implications.  He climbed off you and carefully rolled you onto your side, facing away from him.  His fingers traced your hip as he tried to take back one of his favorite positions. 

So far, so good.  Nothing negative.  He parted your legs as he spooned up behind you, slowly entering you, and he started to thrust.  He was whispering to you in Galra, telling you how much he loved you, how happy you made him, how he couldn’t wait to meet his children.

He wasn’t going to last long.  He could feel his orgasm building and he wasn’t going to hold back.  He carefully gripped your shoulder with his teeth, and he held on, feeling your cunt quivering around him and he unleashed everything inside of him as he came with a loud shout.  He was not only giving you his love in all forms, he was also celebrating, mourning, and sharing his all-encompassing feeling of relief.  He was afraid that Sendak had ruined this way of making love, and, besides it being a favorite of his, it would also be necessary in the upcoming months where most other ways of intercourse were going to be impossible due to the twins.

He lowered his face to yours and kissed you so deeply.  He kept thrusting into you, his cock softening just a little but enough that he felt it.  And then there was something else.  He pulled out of you and helped you face him while laying on your side.  He kissed you so deeply as he thrust himself back in again.  His arousal was renewed, and he increased his rhythm, calling out to you, kissing your neck and up to your ear.  He sucked on your earlobe and he started to let go a little, fucking you harder and harder as he was feeling his knot forming.  He wanted to press you back into the pillows and lay himself on top of you, but those days were temporarily over.

He wrapped his arms around you and held you to him as he rolled to his back, placing you on top of him.  He held your hips as he bucked up into you forcing his knot inside and then coming and coming to the point that everything was starting to go black.

“Prrt?” he heard and looked down at the foot of the bed.  Kova had joined you both and was staring right at you.  He didn’t move for a second but then started to clean his face by rubbing his front leg along his whiskers and licking it.

He was trying to catch his breath from the exertion of coming so hard, and now with trying not to laugh at Kova.  You collapsed forward onto his chest, breath coming in great gulps as you remained locked together due to Lotor’s knot.  He felt you carefully stretch your legs out against his and he rolled you over to the side.  Just as you had gotten comfortable, Kova decided the end of the bed was not his favorite spot.  He walked up your legs and curled up on your waist, kneading at Lotor’s thigh and hip while purring in contentment.

“Why, you horribly voyeuristic animal,” he exclaimed.  Kova didn’t pay any attention to him and fell asleep there.

“Now what?” you whispered.

“Well, I suppose we’ll wait and see what happens in the morning,” he said, leaning forward to kiss your forehead.

You nodded and Lotor pulled the sheet up over the three of you, cat included.

“Let’s get some sleep, darling.  Tomorrow is going to be another busy day,” Lotor implored.

“You, too,” you said, yawning. 

“Will you be comfortable sleeping like this for a while?” he asked.  “I can’t say how long we’ll be like this.”

“Mmhmm, I’m fine…,” you trailed off as you started to fall asleep.  Lotor leaned forward and kissed your forehead.  Thankful that this day had come to an end.  Tomorrow he would start to lay the groundwork of his new empire.  But tonight, it was all for you, and Kova, apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galra Translation:  
> K’heles Honestra = my mate  
> dest vim benive J’krisniv = are you feeling alright  
> Avna, K’heles Mestana = yes, my love  
> Dest vim ulersh ganlashle J’krisniv = are you still doing alright  
> Vims wesprashle er suh hadrisel - I'm starting to get tired  
> Y'trish K’hel, prishvira Yestro-mache - allow me, beautiful goddess  
> Strahleh = Darling  
> Vims feb eplareh, Mestana = I'm so sorry, love  
> Vim fewna = I tried  
> K’heles Honestra, astrelik = my mate, please  
> vim dest K’heles cantrila owshakech = you are my first priority  
> Dest vim hradeis a shleh aimetiz = are you comfortable with that suggestion  
> Avna, Ver denath er gunthas = yes, I need to rest  
> Ver mestana vim, K’heles Dristahle = I love you, my Emperor  
> Vim dest K’heles duatral, Strahleh = you are my everything, darling  
> K’heles Honestra, astrelik = my mate, please


	62. Save a Prayer 'til The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor has just been installed as Emperor, and he discovers there are some challenges and lapses with security. Especially after a visit from an "old friend".
> 
> Things are getting more difficult for you as the pregnancy progresses, but all you really want right now is an uninterrupted good night's sleep with your favorite kitty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friends, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for your immense patience. It has been months since I had the electronic ability to write, and I am so grateful for unexpected discoveries of a hidden Word program on my very old laptop. I'm still waiting for my good one to be returned from practically being rebuilt. 
> 
> I apologize for the agonizing wait and hope this chapter lives up to the ones prior. No editors, no beta's, it's just me so all errors are definitely my own. There is some new Galran here, but the text boxes are back (I had to look up how to do them. I completely forgot!) Definitely NSFW, as you should expect by now. I'm thinking this is the longest chapter I've ever written, but I couldn't determine where to break!
> 
> Again, thank you, all for your support and I love you, each and every one. My comments are open as is my ask box on Tumblr, so please feel free to visit and comment or chat. I promise the next chapter won't take so long to post!

You slowly opened your eyes, noticing that the lights in the room were still very dim and you remembered they were still set to the day and night cycles from Dolus. It left you wondering what the time truly was now that you had arrived at Galra Central Command. You must not have been sleeping for long because you were still physically joined with Lotor after you’d made love earlier, although you could feel his knot subsiding a little which meant you’d be able to move shortly. Last night he really frightened you when he grabbed you as you entered the room, but your reaction was not normal. You were angry and annoyed with him. He was asleep and you listened to his soft breathing interlaced with the gentle purr he often did when he was completely at peace. That lovely cinnamon smell of Lotor’s mating pheromones was barely noticeable but was there all the same. You couldn’t help but look at him, taking in the angular features that attracted you so, noticing the way his luxurious hair pooled around you and him, and how his signature stray and wild strands that hung from his forehead were gently stirring with every exhale.

 

It was strange. You didn’t feel like yourself lately. You were wondering if it was due to the twins, or the quintessence, or, well, you really didn’t know. You felt like a shadow of yourself, or a ghost, and that hurt so badly. You wanted to be there for Lotor in every way. This was his moment. He just began his rule and you’re his partner, his lover, his Promised – everything that was important to Galran society. But the life and connection you both had shared felt so distant as if he was slipping through your fingertips, falling away from you. And the thing that frightened you the most was the constant feeling of someone just out of sight who was waiting to take his place. You were so afraid they would succeed and tear Lotor, your truest love, away from you.

 

You adjusted your leg against Lotor’s, trying to stretch just a little and relieve some of the pressure on your lower back, when he also stretched and shivered, causing you to feel him deeply inside of you. That was something you would never tire of, that physical connection you shared. He knew just how to make your body sing, and oh, what a chorus he could command. Kova was still resting on your hip under the sheet. You gently reached down to pet him, feeling him start to purr and knead your bare thigh with his rather sharp claws.

 

“I think he likes you,” Lotor murmured causing you to glance up to see him barely awake, admiring you, his eyes open just enough that you could see the shimmering deep blue of his irises. “You’re lucky. He’s not one to willingly befriend others.” Lotor yawned, showing his fangs which caused an involuntary spike of pleasure to race up your spine.

 

“I know Ezor is scared of him,” you whispered. “He’s rather protective of me. Perhaps it’s because I smell like you, maybe?”

 

Lotor took a deep breath and lightly stretched his arms with a popping sound that occurred in his shoulders. He grimaced slightly.

 

“That is never going to heal properly,” he frowned while rotating his shoulders, and it reminded you of when the injury occurred. You both had been captured by the generals leaving Lotor no choice but to dislocate his shoulders in order to free himself from the handcuffs on the Sincline ship. That felt like years ago but in reality not even six months had passed.

 

One of the twins was moving quite vigorously, not really kicking, but he was definitely restless. Lotor’s eyes opened just a bit more and he got a lazy grin on his face, feeling the movements against his own torso as you were both entwined with no space between your bodies.

 

“Have you thought of any names yet, _K’heles Honestra?_ " he asked.

 

“I know you want one named after Shiro,” you replied. “I have to agree. He is quite a good role model.”

 

“Indeed he is. Without him, we would not be here, and more than likely there would be an Emperor Sendak to deal with.” Lotor sighed and leaned forward to sweetly kiss your forehead. “Shiro is quite a strong and handsome specimen, is he not?”

 

You looked up at Lotor, and he appeared to be carefully studying you and your reaction to his statement.

 

“What was all that business on the dais today?” you asked, suspicion lacing into your voice. “Were you flirting with him?”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Lotor said, looking over your shoulder and trying to avoid your eyes.

 

“You were! Why?” your voice was louder and starting to sound more than a little upset.

 

“ _Strahleh_ ,” Lotor started only to be cut off by you pushing yourself out of his arms. Kova was not happy with the instability underneath him and he climbed off your hip and dashed to the foot of the bed under the sheet. You were still knotted together, but you were determined to get some space between you both. Lotor wrapped you tightly in his arms, attempting to hold you still.

 

“ _Astrelik, harlneh, astrelik_?” he begged. Your eyes snapped to his, and he was looking a little panicked. You could really injure him if you didn’t calm down. “I can explain…,” he offered.

“Let. Me. Go.” Your voice was like ice and it chilled him to see little purple sparks flickering in your pupils. Your anger was starting to build, along with the hurt you felt that he was looking at anyone else in a possibly intimate manner, and it was breaking your heart. He needed to deescalate the situation immediately, but at the same time not release his hold. He began rubbing little circles in your back with his thumbs, and gently sliding his foot along your calf all in an effort to calm you while reassuring you of his love.

 

“When we were at the Castle of Lions as, ahem, ‘guests’ of the Princess and the Voltron coalition, there was a time when we were under observation in our quarters. We were watched while making love,” Lotor said. “I didn’t know for sure until much later,” he followed up quickly, almost apologetically at seeing your face lose its color. “Shiro let it slip to me he was one of the guilty party, and he was rather flustered about it. I have merely been reminding him of it ever since. Teasing, you might say.”

 

You stopped struggling in his arms and simply glared at him. He was trying to stop the flashing in your eyes before it took you over.

 

“I swear. I have no intentions towards him or anyone else, _Xanmestanik,_ you are my everything,” he kissed you on the cheek, and nuzzled his nose into your hair. “I don’t want any other, _K’heles Yestro-Mache.”_ You started to relax in his embrace, and he felt like he was slowly walking you back from a precipice that could have left you both in various states of pain.

 

You sighed deeply, feeling both empty and upset with yourself. Why did you immediately doubt him? It wasn’t normal for you to even consider he would do something like that. He loved you more than anything. You knew he was your Promised, and without you he would go mad, but your relationship was deeper than that. It had to be, or the Promise Ceremony would never have been accomplished, or even possible. You wouldn’t have been able to share the Lover’s Bench on Dolus. You wouldn’t have a lot of the feelings and emotions you experienced with him.

 

“ _Sendak would never do that to you,”_ you heard in your head, causing your eyes to fly open wide.

 

“ _Strahleh?”_ Lotor asked, noticing the shocked look on your face. “Are you alright?”

 

“Ye-yes, Lotor, I’ll be alright. I’m sorry I got so defensive. I just…,” you broke off, looking down into his chest. Anywhere but his face. You were afraid he would see the guilt in your eyes. His fingers gently tipped your chin up and he placed his lips against yours in a soft and sweet kiss.

 

“I’m sorry my behavior led you to believe I would even consider another,” he breathed into your mouth. “You are the only one I will ever want.” He returned to the kiss with a little more passion, and you felt him roll his hips against you. You were still joined while his knot was just swollen enough to hold you, and the extra stimulation was immediately arousing. You whimpered at the sensation.

 

“Shall I continue _K’heles mestana_?” he moaned, stilling his hips and waiting for your consent.

 

“Please, but would you try to go slowly? I’m a little sore and my back is aching,” you replied, gazing at him while trying to forget the stray thought about Sendak. Where did that even come from?

 

“Let us change positions, then, to see if it alleviates your discomfort. Hold on to me.” Lotor slid to the side of the bed, holding you against him, and he sat up, keeping you straddled on his lap. “I’m going to stand and lay you on your back, alright?”

 

You nodded as he rose and grabbed a pillow for support; he carefully bent over until you were safely back on the mattress with the pillow beneath your lower back. You gave him a quick smile, indicating you were comfortable and ready. He placed his hands on your belly, feeling his sons kicking a bit and it ignited the flames he was trying so hard to keep under control. You specifically asked for him to go slow, and that’s what he would do.

 

He gave an experimental thrust as carefully as possible to see how much was too much for you. Your legs were still around his hips and you clenched your thighs tightly at the overstimulation he was providing. You took in a deep shuddering breath as you closed your eyes and grit your teeth, causing Lotor to still his movements.

 

“Is even this too much?” he asked, concern written all over his face. He brought his hand to your cheek and softly stroked your flushed and heated skin.

 

“Yes, yes, it’s almost painful,” you whined. Lotor froze. The twins.

 

“Painful how, _K’heles Unchera_?” he asked. He needed to find out if this was just sensitivity from your prior coupling, or if you were indeed physically hurting.

 

“I just, it’s hard to explain. I feel like I’m on fire and every time you move it sends more sparks. And not in a good way.” You knew that wasn’t right, but it was the closest you could come to a description. Lotor immediately put his hands back on your belly, feeling the activity of the boys. They were certainly much more aggressive than you’d ever felt before.

 

“I can try to pull out, but I’m still a bit swollen and I don’t want to hurt you,” Lotor looked concerned, but you nodded at him as you bit your lip.

 

“I understand. I’m sorry my body is doing this. I love you and want you so much…,” you looked away with tears in your eyes.

 

“Sshhh, sshhh,” Lotor sounded. He cradled and lifted your body, sitting back on the bed with you on his lap. He rubbed his hands up and down your lower back, massaging your ache and trying to help you find relief. You tried an easy grind against him and found it was much better this way; the pain was nearly nonexistent.

 

“Alright?” Lotor asked, placing a kiss on your forehead.

 

“Yes, this is good,” you said, as you let your fingers slip into his hair with your nails lightly scratching his scalp. He brought his face very close to yours and gently kissed your tears that had started to slowly trail down your face. The slight rocking you were doing sent ripples of pleasure though his body and his eyes closed at the sensation.

 

Lotor placed his hands on your hips and helped you move with him. He was moaning at the extra stimulation the swollen base of his cock provided him, the feel of you surrounding him was pressing all of the right buttons. He knew he was going to come soon, but was reluctant to let this end so quickly. His heat was dictating his desire to mate, but his heart was pounding with the emotion of the act with you. He could feel your rounded belly pressing against him with every movement and it made him crazy with want. It was lucky the Archivist had created the pheromone treatment so he wouldn’t lose control like before. The cost to you and the twins was far too high for him to be claimed by the haze of the biological mating drive.

 

You were panting and mewling, feeling his hand slide to your ass and start massaging your skin as you began to move faster. He sought your lips and claimed them in a passionate kiss, his tongue darting into your mouth and coaxing your own to join his. It felt like heaven, kissing him so deeply and being safe in his arms, while your body was reacting to the delicious fullness his cock was providing so exquisitely. Suddenly he released your lips, grasped your shoulders tightly and let out a keening cry, releasing himself deep inside of you. It felt like he was spilling everything he had and more before he collapsed backward on the bed with you still sitting astride him. He looked up at you with hooded eyes and a slightly goofy grin.

 

“I’m sorry, my darling. I couldn’t help myself. But, you didn’t come, did you?” He was softening enough so that you could finally separate and stand. Your legs were rather unsteady but you needed to go to the bathroom to collect yourself for a few moments. Lotor saw you start to turn and he raised himself up onto his elbows.

 

“No, _Mestana_ , I didn’t.” You saw him reach for you, but you shook your head. “It’s fine. My body doesn’t react like it used to. The hormones are changing my physical responses.”

 

“Do you need any help walking? You were stuck in one position for quite some time,” he asked, watching you take a few tentative and slightly wobbly steps away from the bed.

 

“No, no, I’m fine. Rest, love. I’ll be back in a minute.” You forced a smile at him as he let himself fall back onto the pillows. His chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath. It was actually quite endearing. You loved him so much, even when he was trying too hard. Your face fell as you turned and walked into the bathroom. Immediately another face jumped into your mind.

 

Sendak. He was invading your thoughts much more often lately. It was odd, almost spooky, like a premonition. After finally being able empty your bladder, you stood in front of the mirror and studied your face. It was pale and you were shaking a little, not feeling quite right. You noticed the little purple slivers in your eyes as they glowed matching the rate of your heartbeat. How much longer did you have before the Quintessence turned you into a monster? Like Lotor’s parents? What if you became just like them? Oh, gods, that would destroy Lotor. He didn’t deserve that. You really hoped the Archivist would be able to help you find a cure before it was too late.

 

You splashed warm water on your face trying to calm your thoughts when something caught your eye behind you in the mirror. You dropped the towel you had been using and swirled around to see what it was. Nothing. There was nothing there. Something was definitely off. Perhaps you were just suffering from the Witch’s experiments. Or maybe it was because of the twins and being pregnant, since you were unfamiliar with that concept and the physical changes that accompanied it. You started to walk towards the area that had caught your attention, reaching out to see if there was anything to be found in the dim light.

 

Lotor appeared at the door, his nude form effectively distracting you. His concern for you was obvious by his alert body posture. You noticed his eyes were wide and had a somewhat frightened look, only calming when he saw you appeared to be alright.

 

“Lotor, I thought I saw something,” you said, slowly. “It was behind me when I glanced in the mirror.”

 

“Hmm,” he frowned, “I also thought I heard something out of place in the room a few moments ago. It’s what made me check on you. How are you feeling?”

 

“Honestly?” you asked. He nodded, folding his arms across his chest as he leaned against the door frame. “Like I’m being watched. Not just by you, I mean.” You had made it all the way to the wall, reaching out with your hands but finding nothing to confirm your suspicions. He flashed a brief smile at you.

 

“I meant how are you feeling physically? Are you still having any pain? Discomfort?” he tilted his head, his eyes carefully searched your body for any signs of weakness, but they stopped and focused on your necklace. It wasn’t pulsing nearly as brightly as before. He made a mental note of that and decided he would discuss it with the Archivist and Coran in the morning.

 

“Come,” Lotor commanded. “We need to get you back to bed, _Strahleh_ ,” he said, offering his hand for balance. You took it and he gently pulled you to his side as he helped you across the room. After making sure you were resting comfortably, he pressed the com.

 

“Ezor here,” a very welcome voice answered. “What can I do for you, sir?”

 

“We need you here, now. Call Acxa to take your position, and get to our quarters as soon as possible.” Lotor’s voice was direct and made no illusions to his seriousness.

 

“Sir? Are you both ok?” Ezor asked, her voice raising a level in volume and pitch.

 

“Yes, for the moment,” he answered. “You must come to be with the Empress and I for a bit. I require your skills.”

 

“Yes, sir. On my way,” she said, silencing the com.

 

Your eyes fluttered closed and you clasped his hand in yours as you started to slide into sleep. You only heard a little of the conversation and started to wonder why he was calling for Ezor, but you found that the blackness was dragging you down much more quickly than you had anticipated. You had wanted to kiss Lotor goodnight, but you had already lost the battle and surrendered.

 

********************************************

Lotor was pacing through your quarters. He wasn’t sure what was happening. The quintessence spike was partially to blame, he was certain of that, but what was it that caused your moment of panic earlier? He was frustrated because he knew that there were deadly forces working against the two of you, and he was powerless to stop it. Who could fight the magic the Witch possessed? He could best most in a physical fight, but her unseen powers were quite outside of his abilities and understanding. He hated to admit his shortcomings, but it was starting to look more and more like he was going to have to ask Princess Allura for her assistance to fight on a different battlefield. One where he was just not equipped to go and be assured victory.

 

Then again, he knew the Princess was smitten with him, or the idea of him. He saw every glance she sent his way, every inadvertent touch she placed on his person, and could almost feel the, what, lust? Yes, the lust that ran in her blood for him. He was not vain, but he knew the power his physical appearance had on all genders and races. It was how he was able to be so successful evading his father and the forces of the Galra when they were hunting him. Couple that with his ability to charm and act the role of the gallant Prince, he was almost unstoppable until he met you.

 

That’s when everything changed. He was no longer the pursued, he was now the hunter and you were his prize. He had agonized over what to get you as a token of his deeper affection when he was fortunate enough to find the necklace with exactly the stone he needed. It had to be special, unique, with more meaning than a mere trinket of the empire, as he had given to so many others before.  Once he gave you this gift he would know immediately if his feelings were returned by the stone’s reaction. It seemed strange at the time that the stone lit up like a small beacon in his fingertips before it even touched your skin. You were not in the position to even look at him when you lived at the Outpost. He knew that it would have meant severe punishment for a mere dock worker, and a human at that, to even appear to raise your head to Galran royalty, exiled or not. He immediately halted in his tracks and looked at you. It never dawned on him before, but of course you would have been whipped for the interludes he involved you in. You had been beaten because of him. It wasn’t a question in his mind; it was a fact. He wanted to rush to you and hold you, apologizing and worshipping you for what he put you through, but you needed to rest and he would respect that. Later, though. There would be time for apologies later.

 

He heard a slight sound near the armor sealed windows, but it was not enough for even his senses to zero in on. He knew someone or something was in the room with you both. He just couldn’t figure out how it was possible. He had come across very few beings with the power of naturally becoming invisible, Ezor being one of them, so he knew that the ability existed, but it was also so rare that he could count on one hand those who could do it. He pressed the com as he pulled on a pair of sleep pants.

 

“Yes, Lotor,” Acxa’s voice came across, sounding tired.

 

“I’m sorry, dear, was I interrupting anything?” Lotor asked rather snarkily.

 

“Just some desperately needed rest,” she said, and he could hear it followed up with a yawn. “I was up rather late talking with the coalition from Voltron, and the Archivist.”

 

“Oh? That’s a surprise, knowing your rather anti-social nature.” Lotor’s tone changed and he was gentle and teasing with her. He loved Acxa, and it actually made him proud of her for staying out and having a real conversation with others for a change.

 

“Well, it was about you, so it tended to be a pretty boring conversation,” she snapped back.  Lotor couldn’t help but laugh, immediately slapping his hand over his mouth and looking at you to make sure he hadn’t caused you to awaken. Your breathing was even and quiet, so he relaxed a little.

 

“Did you have a reason for bugging me, sir? I have an entire ship to monitor.” Acxa sounded slightly exasperated.

 

“I did, actually. Would you please check and see if Narti is still in her cell in the main security block of Central Command?” Lotor glanced around the room to see if there was any reaction by his invisible intruder to his request, but it stayed silent.

 

“As far as I can see, she’s there. Why?” Acxa asked.

 

“Just a hunch and I wanted to rule out any possibilities that I was jumping to conclusions.” Lotor crossed his arms, and got lost in his thoughts for a moment, trying to figure out if there was any other way his ship could have been breached.   ‘ _Of course there was,’_ he thought. They had been at the installment ceremony for hours and his ship had been left unguarded. He had been a fool and now you could possibly be in a very dangerous situation.

 

“Sir?” Acxa’s voice pulled him back to the conversation.

 

“Why not see if Zethrid is available to relieve you? If you are exhausted, perhaps you should rest and turn the bridge over for a while.” Lotor’s voice showed the concern he held for his feisty general.

 

“No. I’m on duty and I’ll see my shift through,” she said, another yawn slipping past her lips.

 

“I mean it, Acxa. No heroics, please. If you are tired perhaps a fresh set of eyes until you are properly refreshed? We cannot compromise the safety of the Empress or my children for the sake of pride,” he said as gently as possible. He didn’t want to insult her, but he also knew she sounded like she was in no condition to be at her station.

 

“Yes, sir,” she said, sounding defeated. “I’ll contact her.”

 

“We’ll be meeting this afternoon to discuss security measures, and then we’ll tour the royal chambers to be sure they have been properly, ah, fumigated so we can relocate there,” he said, hearing Acxa snort with laughter.

 

“Alright, sir. I’ll contact Zethrid and then get some sleep. Thank you, Lotor. I swear, you’re so annoying, but it’s a good kind of annoying. Mostly,” Acxa said, quietly and with a trace of warmth.

 

“Acxa, you are simply amazing. You know you hold a special place in my heart and…” Lotor began.

 

“Seriously?” Acxa cut him off. “You’re going to try and monolog to me about me? Shut up, sir, and go to bed yourself.”

 

Lotor chuckled and shook his head.

 

“Rest well, dear.” He closed the com as the door to the chamber opened, revealing a sleepy Ezor to him.

 

“Hello, sir,” she yawned, looking over at your sleeping form in the bed. “Is everything ok?”

 

“No. Something is definitely off here.” Lotor motioned for her to follow as he walked over to his bar and got one of his favorite bottles of dark red wine. He pulled a bottle of juice for Ezor and joined her at his desk. She took a long drink from it as he poured a glass of the special wine Thulia had replenished, at his request.

 

“How was she when you left the throne room earlier this evening?” Lotor asked.

 

“Tired, but she was determined to walk as much as possible. I tried to carry her!” Ezor said, as if trying to defend herself.

 

“No, I understand. She can be pretty stubborn sometimes. She doesn’t want to be considered a burden, but soon we might have to intervene for her own good,” Lotor swirled the glass in his fingers before taking a sip. “I was more curious about her mood.”

 

“Oh, well, she was pretty normal, as far as I could tell. I made sure she drank some of the nutrient juice, and we found that bread she likes so well…,” Ezor trailed off, trying to remember if there was anything else she could place.

 

“She’s been rather emotional with me lately, but I’m sure that is to be expected what with being here and the ceremony and all,” Lotor considered.

 

Ezor stopped in mid-swallow and looked at him incredulously. She carefully put the bottle down, stood up, and walked around the desk to stand next to him. He glanced up at her just in time to see her pull her arm back and smack him across the back of his head.

 

“What was that for?” he hissed.

 

“She’s emotional because she’s pregnant, you unbelievably dense man!” Ezor exclaimed quietly, as she reclaimed her seat. “Geez, sir! You need to read up on human physiology.”

 

Lotor rubbed the back of his head and took another sip of his wine.

 

“Oh? And you have?” he asked, smugly.

 

“Yes! As soon as we determined she was pregnant I started reading all I could about humans and pregnancy issues. I wanted to be prepared. Granted, she’s also part Denebolan, and of course you’re Galran and Altean so there are tons of variables here, but I needed to know more about her. I knew you’d be too far gone with the idea of becoming a father, so you might overlook a few factors.” She coolly drank her juice and smirked at him, noticing his flabbergasted expression. “You’re welcome.”

 

“Ezor, you are phenomenal. Honestly, I don’t know if she and I would have made it this far without you.” Lotor raised his glass and saluted her. She tipped her bottle in to lightly tap it against his offered glass, the slight clinking sound causing you to groan and turn in your sleep.

 

Kova had left his space at the end of the bed and was curled up next to you, sleeping soundly.

 

“He really seems to like her,” Ezor said, thoughtfully.

 

Lotor nodded. He was pleased to have his cat back in his life, even though it sounded rather immature to his ears; he had missed the one symbol of his childhood that was a good memory. He had so few of them, after all.

 

“So why did you need me, sir? Everything looks like it’s quiet here.” Ezor was still looking over at you, seeing you shiver. “Well, except she looks like she could be cold.”

 

“Hmmm?” Lotor looked at you only to see you open your eyes.

 

“Lotor, were you just over here?” you asked groggily. He stood rapidly and walked to your side.

 

“No, darling, I was at the desk the entire time.   What is it?” he asked, sitting down beside you and sliding his fingers between yours.

 

“Something was touching my hair,” you said. “I felt it, but I thought it was you.” Your eyes widened with the fearful realization that someone was actually here whom none of you could see.

 

“That’s it,” Lotor growled. He stood up, picked up his sword from beside the bed and swirled around. “Ezor, find them.”

 

She was instantly on her feet and vanished, tiptoeing around the room, trying to determine who was harassing her cupcake.

 

Lotor was ready for anything, but he knew he had to be careful because he could accidentally hit Ezor. Kova hissed and stood up, with all of the fur on his back raised; he looked like a hell cat from the outer rim. Something was definitely about to happen here, and Lotor was nearly beside himself with anger. His Promised and children were in danger. He needed to protect them. But how do you fight something you can’t see?

 

Ezor screamed in an attack and one of her blades appeared out of nowhere, burying itself in the wall with some type of fabric attached. She appeared and inspected it, pulling it from the wall and holding it in her hand.

 

“Lotor!” she shrieked. “It’s got a cloaking device! Look!” She held up her hand with the fabric in the center and Lotor could see through her palm. He snarled, but the next words were low, dangerous and challenging.

 

“Whoever you are, if you are Galran you need to present yourself. We do not hide in shadows, making random passes like a common thief. Face me directly in combat, and if you best me you can claim your prize.”

 

“Lotor, are you sure…,” Ezor started, but he cut her off with a wave.

 

He knew he could beat anyone in the Empire. He had done it at the Kral Zera and he would do it again to defend his family. He helped you up to stand behind him, never looking back, and Ezor bounded over to help you into an alcove. There was no way anyone could come up behind you and capture you now. Lotor was holding his sword steady, his eyes scanning the room, while Ezor was directly in front of you, blades out and teeth bared.

 

The door flew open and Shiro raced in, but was knocked to the ground apparently by whatever had been in the chamber as it made its escape.

 

“Shiro!” Lotor called out seeing the Black Paladin hit the floor. “We had an intruder here. It was a breech. The Empress is in danger.”

 

Shiro’s face immediately hardened and he launched himself through the door to give chase, while Lotor activated the com.

 

“Zethrid! Acxa! Seal the ship! We have an intruder! Get all forces on alert!” he shouted, hearing the sounds of the lock engaging all around him.

 

“Who is it, sir? Who are we looking for?” Zethrid yelled.

 

“We don’t know. They’re invisible, well, wearing some sort of shielding that renders them as such. Send out the troops in teams of two and no less. No soldier goes alone. Find the intruder! The Empress and my children are in danger!”

 

Ezor was trying to calm you, as you had pressed yourself back into the space as far as you could. Your eyes were wide with fear.

 

“Ezor, get her a training tunic and leggings,” he ordered. “We no longer have the luxury of sleeping without garments, darling. At least, for the time being,” Lotor said, still holding his sword aloft, but now he could turn and look at you. You rushed out to him, grabbing him around his waist, as he pulled you into his embrace and kissed your head repeatedly. “Are you alright?” he whispered.

 

You couldn’t answer. You felt like you should say something, but you had no idea how to respond. Were you alright? You didn’t know. You had a feeling you knew who it was that had been in the room with you. You had felt that touch before. They must have been hidden in there after the completion of the ceremony. You had a quick and uncomfortable thought. They had watched you make love to Lotor twice!

 

Ezor returned with the clothing and Lotor helped you dress. The door opened and Shiro came through, much to Lotor’s relief.

 

“I didn’t find them but the soldiers are combing the ship,” he said. “Is everyone ok?”

 

You didn’t respond with words. Shiro saw your eyes shining with fear.

 

“Empress?” he said softly, kneeling before you. “I’m here to help protect you, highness. Please, are you hurt?”

 

You shook your head.

 

“Does anyone know who it could be?” Ezor asked, holding up the fabric.

 

“I-I think it was Sendak,” you whispered. Lotor and Shiro immediately looked at each other with an angry ferocity.

 

“He will not lay another hand on you, Empress. We will immediately begin discussing a security detail. I’m sorry, but you should not be left alone again until we capture him.” Shiro took ahold of your hands. “I swear, you will be safe.”

 

Lotor sheathed his sword and walked to his closet, grabbing a tunic of his own and boots, along with his scabbard.

 

“We will summon the Archivist, Coran, and the head of my forces. There must be a detail to move the Empress as soon as possible. We cannot stay on my ship another night. It isn’t safe for her here while the perpetrator is loose.” Lotor pulled his shirt on and placed his crown on his head while shaking out his hair so it fell just perfectly down his back. “Darling, do you want to stay here and rest, or would you rather join us in the conference room for the briefing?”

 

“I’m rather tired so I’d prefer to stay here, if you don’t mind. I don’t think whoever it was will try to do anything now that the entire base is on alert.” You reached up and placed your hand on Lotor’s cheek. “I’ll be fine here. I’ll have Ezor and our super protective kitty. Go. Do what you need to.”

 

Lotor dropped his head to give you a blistering kiss, burying his hands in your hair and leaving no doubt in your mind how much he loved you.

 

“Ezor,” he said as he reluctantly pulled away, “guard her with your life.”

 

“Absolutely. Nobody hurts _K’heles kylatna_ ,” she growled. Shiro looked at Lotor quizzically.

 

“ _Kylatna?”_ he asked.

 

“Cupcake,” Lotor said with a grin as they walked to the door together leaving his world behind him, praying that Ezor could keep you safe.

 

As soon as they walked out Lotor walked up to one of his Admirals who was standing guard.

 

“I want this door guarded by no less than fifteen soldiers, immediately,” he commanded.

 

“Yes, your Majesty,” he responded with a salute.

 

“I’m going to wait here until my order has been followed. You might want to get on that right now.” He narrowed his eyes causing the officer to sprint over to the wall com and bark out some orders. Shiro stood just behind Lotor, watching the speed and efficiency with which the platoon of soldiers arrived. He was impressed, but Lotor shook his head in disappointment. The soldiers all lined up in formation in front of his quarters and stood at attention. These were members of Lotor’s personal guard and had been with him for many decades. He could trust them all completely.

 

He walked through the ranks and inspected them all very closely. He nodded at most, but stopped and corrected other issues that didn’t fit his protocol.

 

“Let me explain why you are here,” Lotor began. “There was a security breach today and we had an intruder in our chambers. It was lucky that we flushed them out before anyone was injured, or possibly worse.” He stopped in front of them and stood with his hand on the pom of his sword. “We have reason to believe it was Sendak. He has been given clothing with cloaking capability so defending the Empress will not be easy. I know that both he and the witch are after my Promised, each for their own designs. You must make sure no one goes in or out of this room except for myself or Shiro. Is that understood?”

 

“Sir, yes sir,” they all called in unison.

 

“That goes for my Promised and Ezor. She is to be considered under house arrest, if you like. If she is to leave it will be with me or not at all. Have I made myself clear?”

 

“Sir, yes sir,” they repeated.

 

“Lotor, she’s going to be so angry at you for this,” Shiro noted.

 

“I doubt she’s going to have the energy to move for a while,” he said, smirking and raising his eyebrow. “The twins take so much out of her. Oh, let me amend my earlier order. There are two other exceptions. Either Coran from the Castle of Lions or the Archivist also have my permission to enter. They have been directly involved in her care so they may have a need to see her.” Lotor looked at the Admiral, who nodded his understanding. “We’ll return after we attend some meetings regarding security. Please, _K’heles Honestrase quint ca y vims emleshse_. Keep her safe.”

 

Lotor and Shiro headed down the hall to get a briefing about the current search.   His battle cruiser was no small vessel so he knew it would be some time before every inch had been scoured looking for any sign of Sendak.

 

*********************************************

As soon as the door to the chambers closed, Sendak smiled from his hiding place in the room. His ruse to trick everyone into thinking he had left appeared to have worked. It was only the one little general here as a guard, and she would be easily dealt with. He also could hear Lotor’s orders to the soldiers outside. No one in or out, eh? He would be here undisturbed for a while, and that was perfect for his plans. It was about time for him to act. Now or never.

 

*********************************************

You walked over to the windows and retracted the armor plating allowing you to see the activity of the base below. The soldiers were all agitated and had formed a barrier around the ship. You let out a whistle when you saw the line of Sentries guarding the entryway to the main hall where the throne room was, as well as the other end which led to the main docking area. It looked like you would be remaining on the ship for a while.   Ezor joined you to see what had prompted your reaction.

 

“Huh,” she said, looking at the soldiers. “They’re out of shape. Acxa is going to kill them all with her training program.”

 

You giggled. You saw what she meant. Lotor’s soldiers all looked fabulous compared to them.

 

“Well, if you think about it, they really haven’t had much reason to be all that busy,” you offered. “The former emperor was a giant and a masterpiece of machinery unto himself. These soldiers were like little bugs around him, comparatively.”

 

“True, but now that Lotor’s here they are not going to get away with the lax protocols. He may appear to be somewhat unconventional, but he really does run a tight ship. He’s a sucker for protocol when it comes to his forces.” Ezor looked down the halls as far as she could see. “He’s not kidding, either. Look at all of the troops! If anyone is going to try to break out of here they’re not going to make it more than five feet.”

 

“Well, that’s the issue isn’t it? Whoever it was is cloaked somehow.” You turned and walked away from the glass, remembering Lotor’s warning last night about being an easy target.

 

“But you seriously believe it was Sendak, don’t you?” Ezor asked, quietly. You nodded with a deep sigh.

 

“It’s so strange. He was stroking my hair, and it felt like I remember it from my dreams.” You had walked over to your wardrobe cases sent from Messelden and opened them, looking for something more appropriate and comfortable to sleep in. The training tunics were too restrictive around your abdomen. You pulled out a deep red, knee length sleeping gown that had a high waist and straps for your shoulders.   It was made of the softest material you had ever felt. It shone like silk, but was not as delicate. It felt so comforting and you knew it would fit you perfectly.

 

“Wow, that’s stunning,” Ezor said, as she joined you by the crates. “Is that to sleep in?”

 

“Yes, and it feels amazing. Messelden really knows his stuff. Do you think we could convince him to become the Royal Dresser to the Empress? He can continue to run his shops, of course, but I would love to have him here, if possible. He has been there for me every single time I needed to look like a ruler, and I would like to offer him the position.” You pulled out a floor length, white dressing gown that did feel like satin.

 

“I know he would love the name recognition, that’s for sure!” Ezor grinned.

 

While you were talking, Sendak carefully left his hiding place and walked over to Lotor’s desk. Ezor’s half-finished bottle of juice was there. He pulled a small tablet out of a storage space on his prosthetic arm and dropped it in the opening, watching it instantly dissolve. That sleep sedative would knock her out within five minutes of ingestion. He smiled and stepped back out of the space. He needed to get somewhere so you wouldn’t run into him.

 

You walked to the bathroom door and paused for a moment, looking back at Ezor.

 

“I’m going to bathe. I need to use the pheromones from the Archivist. I WILL be underwater, so please don’t freak out, ok?” You grinned at her and she stuck her tongue out as she walked to the desk and picked up her bottle.

 

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Ezor said, dismissing you with a rude gesture.

 

You shook your head and walked into the bathroom, turning on the water to fill the tub. You set your new garment on the sink and pulled the treatment out of the drawer to add it to the steaming bath. It actually had a nice and clean smell. It was soothing. Stepping out of the training clothes, you climbed in and immediately felt a little better. It was a luxury you would love doing for the rest of your life.  Showers were the only thing you could use in the past at the Outpost, but, oh, these baths were just the best. As soon as you turned the water off you slid down and submerged yourself, allowing the scent to permeate your body and hair. It was such a calming feeling.

 

Every time you went under, you half expected Ezor to be there, watching you, but she never came in. That was a little strange. Ezor had this habit of being around whenever you were in various stages of undress, especially when she was supposed to be guarding you. You decided to end your bath a little early and make sure she was ok.

 

The red nightdress fit like a glove, yet it was comfortable and had a high enough waistline that the stomach area flowed out like flower petals. You were so grateful for proper clothing that fit. After you wrapped your hair in a towel, you walked back into the room to check on Ezor. She was fast asleep in one of the lounge chairs near the bed, and the empty juice bottle was on the floor. You shook your head at her with an amused grin.

 

“Good Evening, My Empress,” you heard from the shadows near the door. “You look absolutely stunning.”

 

You froze, and your eyes went wide with fear. You couldn’t see the person speaking but now you had no doubt who it was.

 

“Sendak!” you whispered, panic in your breath.

 

The red glow from his eye shone through the darkness as he walked toward you. He gave you a little friendly smile and stopped in front of you, lowering himself to one knee and bowing.

 

“I am here to pledge myself to you,” he said as he took your hand and kissed the back.

 

“I’m, I’m sure Lotor will be…,” you started, but he cut you off.

 

“I’m not pledging myself to Lotor. I’m pledging myself to you, my lady.” He lifted his head to show you the sincerity on his face. “You are all I think about now, you have possessed me, and I will do everything I can to protect you.”

 

“Oh, Sendak, that really, um, really isn’t necessary,” you stumbled through your sentence.   He was on his feet in an instant.

 

“But it is,” he said just before he claimed your lips. You fought him the best you could, but he secured you against him just as his tongue started to force your mouth open for a deeper kiss.

 

Your muted protests were being swallowed up by his low groans, and you tried to free yourself from him but his grip was too powerful.

 

“Come now, we’re leaving,” Sendak said as he wrapped himself in the special cloak and covered you, as well. He lowered his mouth next to your ear and placed one hand on your abdomen. “If you scream, I’ll make sure Lotor suffers for it. Do you understand?” You vigorously nodded your head. He guided you over to the door and stopped just in front of the control panel. The door was locked to all except Lotor and you, so you needed to open it for him.

 

“Press in the code,” he ordered. In your fright, you couldn’t make your fingers work properly. After several failed attempts the door remained shut in front of you both.

 

“OK, then,” he said, “we’ll just wait here until someone enters. I’m sure I can find a way to spend the time.” He positioned you in front of him under the cloak with your back to his chest, and started to places kisses along your exposed shoulder.

 

You stiffened up under his touch, afraid of what he could do to you. Lotor wasn’t going to be back for a long time. You knew he was going to be talking with quite a few different officials to bolster security. That thought almost made you laugh out loud. Here you were, being forcibly held by Lotor’s number one enemy, in your own chambers, while he worshipped your neck and shoulders with his mouth. His large hand stroked across your belly, but the twins were strangely silent. It was as if they knew there was danger present.

 

“My Empress, please, do not fear me,” he said quietly. “I am still the same man you encountered in your dreams. I will not hurt you. I am only here to help you.”

 

“How are you helping me?” you demanded. “You‘re holding me against my will.”

 

“Ah, I’m not going to tell you, am I, my beautiful and radiant star? If something goes wrong and you end up in your lover’s arms, you’ll tell him everything, and I can’t have that,” he said as he nipped your ear.

 

“Ugh,” you heard coming from the main room. It had to be Ezor waking up from her nap. Suddenly the silence was destroyed by an ear splitting shriek.

 

“Not one sound,” Sendak growled in your ear while pulling you tightly against him, palming your belly in a silent threat.

 

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” Ezor shouted, as you heard her pressing the com. “Lotor! She’s gone! Something happened and I don’t know, but she’s not here!” Ezor was racing through the room and looking everywhere she could, hoping that she was wrong and you were just curled up asleep somewhere.

 

It took mere seconds for the door to open, revealing Lotor, slightly out of breath, followed by his soldiers, and they came bursting in the room. He quickly scanned the space before running into the bathroom. He saw the tunic on the floor and stormed back out.

 

“What. Happened,” he demanded, icily.

 

“I don’t know! She went to take a bath and I finished my juice, but then I couldn’t keep my eyes open, and I must have passed out!” Ezor said, nearly crying at her very costly mistake.

 

Lotor bent down and grabbed the empty bottle, and smelled it carefully.

 

“It was laced with a sleeping agent. You were drugged,” he growled. His face twisted in fury, and he screamed as threw the bottle across the room where it shattered as it hit the wall.

 

Shiro and Coran entered the room, and Sendak saw his chance. He forced you to walk in front of him, steeriing you through the door and past the soldiers who were in complete disarray. They were beyond confused as to how Sendak seemed to have slipped by them all twice.

 

“You will continue to walk as I direct. If you make any sound, or attract attention, I will have no choice but to render you unconscious. Am I understood?” he demanded.

 

You nodded to indicate you were going to follow his lead. He continued to guide you toward the door to the main dock, but it was guarded by so many soldiers that it didn’t leave much room for someone Sendak’s size to get through without bumping one of them. He pulled you to the side of the room, close to the door, but out of the way so no one would walk into either of you unknowingly.

 

Lotor’s appearance at the ramp of his cruiser caught their attention. He raced down and headed toward you. The soldiers all fell into formation at his approach. That gave Sendak all the space he needed. The tightening of the ranks left a gap at the side of the door and he fit through it easily. You could hear Lotor frantically giving orders to his platoon to cover down and secure the hall. Unfortunately, by that time you were both passed the blockade rendering it useless, and walking though the bays. You glanced behind you and were about to scream when you felt a blade pressed to your throat.

 

“I would advise against that, my Empress,” Sendak whispered. “This is for your own good.”

 

You turned your head a bit and gave him a very angry look.

 

“You’ll see. I’m doing all of this for you.   Now, enough stalling.” Sendak slipped his other hand around your arm to gently push you forward.

 

He guided you over to his ship that was also cloaked at the back of the dock. He was going to take you from Lotor and there wasn’t anything you could do. If you screamed you would probably be dead. That sharp Galran blade at your throat bought your silence. Sendak was a warrior. He was clearly on a mission, but when missions go south sometimes a commander knows when to cut and run. It could be quite literal in your case. However, you knew that if you kept walking you would be far beyond Lotor’s reach. You would be without help. You could hear his voice carrying through the bays and it broke your heart. Sendak noticed the involuntary tears that started to drip down your cheeks, and you heard him sigh. He removed he blade from your neck and placed it back in its sheath.

 

“Come, dear, come with me,” he murmured, while pulling you behind a large pillar. He turned you to face him and gently stroked your cheek with his claw. “I do not mean you any harm and I will do everything I can to protect you. Unfortunately that means I have to take you with me for a while. I swear on everything I am as a warrior, as a Galran with his Empress, as a man who cherishes you, I will return you here. You will be brought back to your life with your Promised and have your children. But what needs to be done cannot be done here as Lotor would not allow it. Hell, I wouldn’t allow it, either. But if you are to be saved before that quintessence completely takes over, you must come with me.”

 

Sendak was giving you a very soft look as he did in the dream when you ran your fingers through his fur. He was almost begging you to understand but you couldn’t believe him. He was Lotor’s enemy, and thus yours no matter how many pretty words he uses. Your face wore an expression of fear and it made Sendak look rather unhappy.

 

“I’m so sorry it has to be this way, my beautiful lady, but I have no choice,” he said, carefully lifting your chin and placing a soft kiss on your lips that made you want to vomit. Sendak suddenly glanced up and saw Lotor leading a division of troops down to the docking bays. They all were in a formation that would not allow anyone, invisible or not, to get by them without notice. He bared his teeth and growled. Your heart leapt in your chest knowing he was so close, looking for you.

 

Lotor was magnificent. He was not in his armor as he had been attending meetings, so it looked strange to see him in a mere tunic with his sword in one hand and his circlet in the other. His circlet…his circlet. His CIRCLET! The Denebolan crystal! It would react when he was close to you! He was using it like a homing device! You noticed your necklace had started to shimmer by the colors lighting up under the large cloak you were sharing with Sendak. Lotor noticed his stone coming to life and his face hardened.

 

“She’s here!” he shouted. “Search everywhere! Do not miss an inch of this space. Check every ship, every bay, every station. Find her!!!”

 

“Lotor!” you shouted and Sendak knew his mission was over.  Lotor immediately focused on the sound of your voice and started running towards you, sword drawn and an unholy fury written on his face.

 

Sendak lowered his head and kissed you quickly before he stepped back and let the cloak reveal your position. He remained hidden and you knew he was off, ready to flee to his waiting ship.

 

You nearly crumpled to the ground in relief but Lotor was there, catching you before you could fall.

 

“ _Strahleh! K’heles Honestra! Verche she vim, vimst munlais.”_ He held you in the tightest embrace, lifting his head he shouted to the soldiers, “ _Amesk vedir! W’sle ukshi vedir che’vas! Plinshe xre quindala!”_

You could see Acxa leading the charge as they fanned out around the ships, with Shiro right behind her. His bayard had formed a large broad sword, and he brandished it as he ran forward. His prosthetic arm had started to illuminate in places and you wondered if it was honing in on a sister frequency. They both had the same hardware by the druids, so it would make sense.

 

Suddenly the whine of a ship’s engines overwhelmed the space and Lotor threw himself in front of you as a shield. Two blasts came out of nowhere and hammered the bay doors open, creating a powerful vacuum that was going to suck everything into space. Lotor immediately grabbed you and pulled you out of the bay to safety and shouted down at his forces.

 

“Retreat! Leave the bay! Zethrid! Seal the area immediately!” he yelled.

 

You saw a set of heavy doors come down in front of Shiro effectively stopping him from his pursuit. He was so angry he punched the wall and left a large dent. The troops had pulled back as they heard the sound of the ship taking off behind the sealed bays. Acxa walked over to you both.

 

“Sendak’s gone. That cloaking technology is much more advanced than we anticipated, sir,” she said. “I think we should have that piece of cloth Ezor caught given to the Archivist. See if he can figure out what the witch is up do.”

 

“Agreed. As soon as possible,” he nodded. Acxa looked down at you.

 

“You alright?” she asked.

 

“I think so,” you replied, shivering in the red nightdress on the cold dock. Lotor saw the goosebumps rising on your flesh.

 

“I’m taking her back to the cruiser. We will be in our chambers and I want it guarded by the most elite fighters and snipers we have. This. Will. Not. Happen. Again,” he threatened, angrily. “Heads will roll if there’s a ‘next time.’ Am I clear?”

 

The soldiers around them all looked uneasy but understood a clear order from their superior.

 

“Vrepit Sa,” rang through the corridor, and you couldn’t even get the energy to smile.

 

******************************************

Lotor picked you up and carried you through the base and back onto his ship. He was barely keeping himself together inside, but his expression never changed. He would not reveal his emotions in front of the soldiers who had assembled and formed a protective ring around the battle cruiser.

 

They all saluted with the customary “Vrepit Sa” as you passed, but Lotor barely heard it. He had almost lost you to Sendak. Right from under his nose, from his own ship, from your shared bed. His world was almost lost and he was so afraid he'd lost you forever.

 

The soldiers parted in front of your chambers as Lotor approached. They all celebrated at seeing him carrying you, the victor of the fight carrying his most treasured possession. He nodded in acknowledgement as the door opened, but stopped to address them.

 

“My General, Acxa, will be arriving shortly with an additional bounty of soldiers to offer support. They are snipers and fighters, but they do not have our battle tactics. You will work in tandem with them if the need should arise. However, with Sendak having left the base, I don’t believe we will have that sort of enemy to confront. Do not let your guard down. This is only the beginning. Others will try to get to her, especially knowing we are mated and Promised. Protect the Empress at all costs.” Lotor looked at each of his personal guard as he spoke and they all bowed in acquiescence.

 

He carried you into your room and set you in one of the chairs as if he was handling unstable explosives. Kneeling in front of you, he let his head fall into your lap and started to shake. He felt you running your fingers through his hair to soothe him, and it was the most amazing feeling. He thought for sure Sendak was going to escape with you. The witch would have killed you or experimented on you. Sendak would keep you for his own, and come back to vanquish him after a month of his heat without his mate had nearly destroyed him.   His children, had they been allowed to live, would have been tortured for the mere fact that they were his. He placed his hand on your swollen stomach and felt them immediately become active. You grunted with their vigorous and sudden burst of activity.

 

Lotor looked up at you for a moment before he slowly rose up and leaned in to kiss you. It was soft and sweet, an affirmation that you were here and safe.

 

“I’m so sorry, _K’heles Mestana,_ ” he whispered. You pressed forward and kissed him with passion and relief, which Lotor returned eagerly. Everything began to heat between you, the emotions of your very stressful morning taking over, but there was only the desire to take comfort in each other’s presence.

 

He helped you up, never letting his lips leave yours and you slid your fingers under his tunic, placing your hands against his chest, feeling his heartbeat. He traced your ear with his claw and kissed you deeply enough his fangs left slight puncture wounds on your mouth. He was lost by the taste of you, one that he thought he’d never experience again. He started to move his lips faster and he plunged his tongue into your mouth, taking and tasting again and again, and you gave everything he needed in return. He was starting to drool a little, pulling you as close to him as your belly would allow. You slid your hands around under the tunic to his shoulders and gripped them with your nails, causing him to whimper. He was slowly walking you backwards towards the wall as his kisses intensified evermore, but his excitement was to be very short lived.

 

The door opened for Acxa and Shiro as they entered the space together. She elbowed Shiro in the side upon seeing you locked in an incredibly passionate embrace with kisses that would light planets on fire.

 

“I told you,” she said, teasing. “You owe me fifty GAC.”

 

“No, that wasn’t the bet,” he responded. “They’re both still standing, and fully clothed.”

 

“Damn, another five minutes and it would have been mine,” she grumbled. Shiro laughed at her misfortune.

 

“Patience yields focus. You were too impatient to get here and it cost you.” He held his hand out to her and she pulled the credits from a small compartment in her armor.

 

Lotor was reluctant to pull away from kissing you and more, but he had business to attend to. Now that he knew you were not injured he could try to switch his mind to other things, although he was very sorely tempted to order them out and continue to follow his body’s drive to have you.

 

“If they keep it up, you’ll have to give it back, you know,” Acxa said, with a knowing look on her face. “Lotor isn’t going to stop just because we’re here if he really needs her on a physiological and biological level.”

 

“Ah, but I know she doesn’t like an audience,” Lotor groaned as he placed little kisses on your lips, allowing his body to calm. He stroked your face gently as he lifted his head from yours. You looked so delectable with your lips rosy and swollen from the passion you had shared; he was doing everything in his power to stop himself from going back to their welcoming heat.

 

The door opened again allowing Ezor and Zethrid to enter, along with Coran and the Archivist. It was time for the meeting to begin. They had planning to do. It was only a matter of time before Sendak returned and they needed to be ready to face him. Lotor was sure that he would have no choice but to try to work with the Voltron Coalition, and that meant standing alongside Princess Allura. He could feel in his bones that it was going to be a disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galran Translation:  
> K'heles Honestra - my mate  
> Strahleh - Darling  
> Astrelik - Please  
> Harlneh - Listen  
> Xanmestanik - Beloved  
> K'heles Yestro-Mache - My Goddess  
> K'heles Mestana - My Love  
> K'heles Unchera - My Soul  
> Mestana - Love  
> K'heles Kylatna - My Cupcake  
> K'heles Honestrase - My mate's  
> Quint - Life  
> Is - Ca  
> In - Y  
> Your - Vims  
> Emleshse - Hands  
> Verche - I've  
> Seh - Got  
> Vim - You  
> Vimst - You're  
> Munlais - Safe  
> Amesk - Find  
> Vedir - Him  
> W'sle - Don't  
> Ukshi - Let  
> Escape - Che'vas  
> Plinshe - Dead  
> Xre - Or  
> Quindala - Alive


	63. Ready or Not...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Security is a big issue and Lotor wants to get the protocols up to date. You are finally starting to feel like yourself again, and Lotor lets his guard down so he can play with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm suffering from writer's comfort zone syndrome. The first chapters are mere few thousand words, then when the authors get comfortable the chapters expand and grow. This one is another monster, but so much needed to be addressed, and here we are! New Galran, text boxes in play, translation at the end for Mobile readers. I truly hope you enjoy the latest!

The meeting was going long into the afternoon. The breech was so catastrophic that Lotor was overhauling all of the security protocols for the Royal Family. When he thought about it there really hadn’t been a need to consider protections for the last ten thousand years because no one in their right mind would have tried to take on Zarkon. You were sitting in one of the comfortable overstuffed chairs near them, but not involving yourself in the discussions. You were not a strategist, or one to consider being counsel to tell military about establishing boundaries. That was all up to Lotor and the team he had assembled. It was a strange crew, to be sure.

A large table and accompanying chairs had been brought into your shared chambers, rather than have everyone leave to meet in a more traditional space. Lotor insisted because he refused to let you out of his sight for any reason, and knowing you would have to rest long before they were finished hashing out the details and getting the new protocols adapted for the commanders, he wanted your bed to be close so you could sleep when your body required it. You took note of each person in attendance and how they were appearing to participate.

Lotor was at the head of the table, of course, and he was all business except when his eyes would slide to the quiet corner of room you were occupying. You noticed they took on a softer expression for the brief seconds he observed you, but then grew cold and hard when his attention returned to the group. There was nothing light about his discussion or mood. He was furious that you had almost been kidnapped, especially when the most superior and elite forces in the universe were concentrated here. The only excuse he allowed for the near failure was due to the new cloaking device Sendak had been using. There simply weren’t any strategies for dealing with that because it had never been seen before.

Your eyes scanned the rest of the group. Acxa was on his right, and the intense looks she was giving to the rest of the Galra top brass reminded you of your first meeting when she had you at sword point as you attempted to leave the med bay. She gave the impression that she would not suffer fools, and her assessment of these supposed superior military officers was that they all fit that description.

Next to Acxa was Ezor. She was also glaring at them. You were her charge, as well as her friend. This should never have happened. She would have felt terrible if you had been hurt. If Sendak had escaped with you Lotor would have been destroyed, and she doubted he would survive the mating cycles without you no matter how much serum the Archivist provided. And, if anything had happened to the children you carried she would have had herself arrested and sentenced to death. No mercy would have been warranted and she wouldn’t have accepted it.

Then came Zethrid. She kept scowling and flashing her teeth in a display of outright anger. You supposed she was feeling emotions on many fronts. First, she wanted to bash Sendak’s skull in. He caused so much misery for Lotor and you that this needed to be resolved as soon as possible. She was up for the brute force method. Second, she is Ezor’s lover and companion. The overwhelming feeling of helplessness of her inability to calm and comfort her own partner was destroying her. She had always been able to distract Ezor, but this time there was no relief. Ezor was almost inconsolable. Third, this was her boss they were messing with. Lotor was her Emperor now, true, but he had a close relationship with all of his Generals and was better than any family she’d ever experienced. And nobody screwed with her family. If Lotor’s Promised was in danger, that was all she needed to know.

A random group of Galran Commanders, Admirals, and Special Forces were also present. But they were all there to pretty much get caught up to speed on everything that Lotor had been facing with Haggar and Sendak. Granted, they didn’t need to know everything, and for that you were profoundly grateful. Some things were just too _personal_ for them to know. However, they were told enough so planning would be more of a fruitful experience. You could occasionally see slight expressions of shock registering on their normally stoic faces at what Lotor was telling them. There had been no honor in how the witch was trying to take him out, and using both Ladnok and Sendak to assist made them appear lesser in their eyes.

You noticed they would sneak glances at you, trying to see if they could find any signs of weakness since you were a mere human. That all changed when he told them about how you had killed Ladnok with only a knife. The looks went from suspicion to outright admiration. Lotor left out the Denebolan ancestry for now. It was rare enough that most of them wouldn’t have known or understood the implications that you also had Galra blood in your veins, and thus were just as worthy to be Lotor’s Promised as well as their Empress.

Back to Lotor, Shiro was on his left. He wore an expressionlessness mask as he was listening. Taking in the discussions, learning the battle plans and tactics of the Galra, you could tell he was absorbing every word. The officers weren’t too keen on letting their former enemy and leader of Voltron in on their top secret military plans, but Lotor had insisted to the point of threatening to remove them all and have them arrested for treason at the refusal of his direct order. Shiro was attentive, and followed the discussion closely, offering insights from the entanglements he and his team had experienced in fighting them. He actually made one of the most hardened Generals flash a small smirk of understanding when he pointed out a weakness that Voltron had been able to expose and take advantage of a few times to scatter the forces and take down several battle cruisers. It looked to you like there was to be some sort of comradery and understanding between them as soldiers. Others looked at him, and his arm, and remembered he was “The Champion” who had been able to escape Zarkon in the first place. That alone granted him a modicum of begrudging respect.

On Shiro’s left was Coran. He was the calmest you’d ever seen him. Usually he was incredibly animated, offering stories and strange anecdotes about days with Alfor and Zarkon, but he was very reserved. You could only imagine how much being a part of this meeting meant to him. His facial marks were glowing, and you made a note to ask him about them later. They were such a pretty color and you wondered what they symbolized. Like Lotor, he kept glancing at you but you knew he was taking in different information. It was observation, like a doctor and patient, watching you for any signs you were experiencing pain or anything else that could be a danger to you and the twins.

Next to Coran was the Archivist. He had been given the fabric sample that Ezor had captured and was going to analyze it as soon as the meeting adjourned, with Coran’s assistance. He was fascinated by the technology that was inherent in the cloth, as well as the complement of magic that made it so powerful. He planned to determine how it worked, and then reverse engineer it for Lotor so you would always have a way to hide yourself and your children, should you need one. His presence alone was one that had all of the top Galra elite buzzing. It was unknown the last time he had actually left the massive libraries at Feyiv, so to be here with Lotor was astonishing and gave credence to the power and influence of their new Emperor.

You had pulled your legs up under you and were resting your head on the back of the chair, listening to the conversation. Sometimes it got a little heated but things calmed after Lotor would stand and request it, motioning to you and reminding them of your presence. Each participant would apologize, and you would nod your head in acknowledgement.

This time you must have dozed because you woke up to Ezor bending over you, and placing a blanket across your lap.

“How ya doin, Cupcake?” she asked quietly. “Everything alright? Do you need anything?”

“No,” you yawned, “I’m just tired.”

“Would you like to get in bed rather than sitting in the chair?” she offered.

“I’m fine here, really,” you smiled. “I want to try to stay out of that bed as much as possible. It’s only a matter of time before I’m confined to it.”

“I understand,” she said before being bumped out of the way by Lotor.

“ _Strahleh,_ are you feeling alright?” Lotor asked, as he knelt beside you, taking your hand and kissing your knuckles.

“I swear, everyone who asks that question is going to be fined ten GAC. Don’t make me get a jar to put it all in.” You grinned lightly.

“Oh?” Lotor smirked. “And what are you going to do with these mighty riches? Hmm?”

“Donate it to building a new shelter for orphans on Dolus.” You looked earnestly at him. “I want to start helping others who have lost their parents, like I did.”

Whatever Lotor was assuming you were going to say, you could tell by his stunned expression he never anticipated that response.

“That is a noble and generous idea, _mestana,_ ” he said, leaning over to kiss your forehead. “But are you…,”

“I’m fine, Lotor. Honestly.” You yawned as if on cue, and he tilted his head with a slight laugh.

“Bed, my darling. Come now,” he commanded lightly, picking you up and carrying you over to it. He carefully laid you down, covering you with the blankets, and helping to adjust your pillows.

“You should get back to your meeting,” you whispered.

“Here, Lotor.” Acxa was walking over to you both, carrying a glass of the nutrient juice.

“Thank you, my dear. Is lunch ready?” he asked, taking the offering and helping you to sit up.

“They’re getting it plated now,” she indicated over her shoulder and you didn’t realize there were so many people in the room. A flurry of kitchen staff and soldiers were setting out plates and utensils for everyone while the chefs were carrying in large covered platters and pitchers of drinks.

“Here,” Lotor said, gently. “Please drink this. I know you might not feel like eating, but the children need you to take care of yourself.” You wrinkled your nose at him and turned your head. “Please,” he said sadly, imploring you to take it.

You couldn’t bear to hear that emotion coming from his lips, for such a simple request of a drink to support the health of your boys. You took the glass and caressed his cheek with your other hand.

“I’m sorry. I know you’re only looking out for us all. You are such a good man, _K’heles Honestra,_ ” you gave him a tired smile and tipped the glass back to drink. He sighed deeply as he waited for you to finish the juice, relieved you didn’t fight him about this. He placed his large hands on your belly as you set the glass on the table, and closed his eyes when the twins started to move beneath his fingertips.

“They know you,” you said warmly. “They feel you when you get close. That’s when they start to get active.”

Lotor hummed, leaning down to kiss your stomach, and talk to them.

“You need to listen to your papa now,” he said sweetly. “You’re causing your mama some discomfort and she needs to rest, my little princelings.”

“That’s not helping, Lotor. It’s stirring them up. Like they ingested sugar.” You folded your arms across your chest and gave him a put-upon look. He grinned sheepishly and lifted his head away and up to you. He leaned in, and while kissing you gently he laid you back on the pillows.

“Hey! Lotor! Do I need the squirt bottle?” Acxa called from the table.

“No, no. I’m about to rejoin the discussion,” he said to her, pulling the blankets around your shoulders before lowering his voice so only you could hear. “Rest, please. I promise I won’t leave you.”

You yawned and turned on your side to face them, falling asleep almost instantly. Lotor carefully stroked your face before he stood and walked back to the meeting.

**********************************************

Sendak was flying back to the abandoned base he and Haggar had commandeered as a center of operations. He was cursing himself as the distance in light years mounted between you and him. He had only been feet from spiriting you away from Lotor. He had counted on the dreams to have helped you feel more comfortable with him, to not fear him, and to realize he was only trying to help you. It was a colossal miscalculation on his part, and one he would not be repeating.

His mission was not a complete failure, however. He was able to clear out most of Haggar’s old lab with all of the equipment and research materials she had told him to collect. She could use these to prepare her magic and refresh her knowledge to reverse the destruction she had unleashed within you. She would have a little time, but not as much as he wanted. He had been surprised at how much larger your stomach was. You should be less than four months pregnant and yet you looked like you were closer to seven. Each day he delayed would increase the risk to you and Lotor’s spawn exponentially, and he could not be the direct cause of any injury to you or them. You would never forgive him and his future ambitions would all be lost. He knew he would have to plan a return trip to get you within days, and Lotor was no fool. He would install new protocols and scanners to monitor for anyone who got within five feet of the Empress. He needed to plan one step ahead of the half-breed ruler.

Thinking of Lotor made him think of his clandestine observations of the two of you. He had been hiding in Lotor’s chambers, having followed him inside when he left the throne room, and waiting for the opportunity to make his own move. Sendak was surprised at how quickly you got upset with Lotor when he acted irresponsibly. You had a temper, and that made him smile rather wickedly. He liked a woman who had some spirit and fight in her. Granted, Lotor had startled you and then actually admitted to flirting with the Black Paladin. He shook his head. Lotor was still a child in his eyes. True, he was mated with you, but he was an immature brat. At least it seemed that way to Sendak. You deserved so much more than that, so much better than that.

But watching you in the most intimate moments, even when you were not very happy with him, Lotor was still was able to have you, and he took his pleasure with you very seriously. You responded so beautifully to his touch and Sendak was incredibly aroused by watching you, it was all he could do to not slide his hands down to his own throbbing erection for relief. However he couldn’t trust himself to stay quiet and avoid detection. Watching Lotor go down on you, hearing the exquisite sounds you made at the height of your pleasure, and then seeing him actually knot you as you rode him, all of these things made him so jealous. Yes. He was jealous. He wanted that with you so badly, and he couldn’t determine exactly why. It hadn’t been that long since the Kral Zera when he had the vision of taking you forcefully, raping you, in front of Lotor. All he knew was the dreams that followed with you were the closest to paradise he’d ever experienced, and he desired it more every single day.

He shook his head and tried to clear his mind. Remembering Lotor with you this morning, watching how caring and patient he was, that’s when he realized what he did wrong and why that part of his mission was a failure. He couldn’t balance his threatening side with the gentleness he wanted to show you. He had frightened you to tears, and pulled a knife on you. He put his head in his hands in defeat. No wonder why you screamed when you had the chance. Sendak had tried to tell you exactly what his plan was, to take you so you could be healed from the Quintessence poisoning, to show you he was trying to save your life.   He even promised to bring you back, no matter how much he never wanted to let you go. He was going to have to be smart if he was going to take you as his own once Lotor was dispatched. As for how that was to be accomplished, he still wasn’t sure. He wouldn’t do it, though. He needed an alibi, needed to be close to you so he could take you in his arms and comfort you, playing the part of the supporter and caring friend, and more.

He kept replaying the scene in his mind. The tears dripping from your beautiful eyes, caused by him, even when he tried to explain. The cautious and inquisitive minx from his dream was nowhere to be found. And then, Lotor knew when he entered the hanger that you were there. He called it out to his soldiers to find you. How? Yes, how, indeed. Something triggered him, alerted him. Then he figured it out. The necklace you were wearing had lit up and sparkled when he approached. It reacted to him. That was the connection. He would have to see if the witch knew anything about that particular piece, and if there was any way he could counter its properties. Otherwise he’d have to yank the thing off and crush it under his boot next time he saw you. But then he thought it might have the same effects his actions had on you earlier. He realized you wore that necklace all the time. It even appeared in the dreams sometimes. If he was the one who destroyed such a precious piece of jewelry it could drive an irreparable wedge in between you. Perhaps he could have Haggar take care of it for him. Another person removed from the situation, another opportunity to extend a caring and supportive hand. Sendak smiled to himself. He felt like he was on the right track. All he had to do now was figure out the best way and time to strike. He needed someone on the inside to help him. He would begin researching the records on Lotor’s guards as well as those at Central Command who had a strong dislike for their new Emperor. Surely one of them had weaknesses to exploit.

He grinned and grasped the thrusters, accelerating his ship into deep space. He had to get back to the base as quickly as possible to regroup and prepare for the next step. And he would not fail again.

**************************************************

The Princess was standing at the command station in the Castle of Lions. Coran and Shiro had been gone for far too long, and she felt vulnerable with their absence. The fact that they were with Lotor and she was not permitted to join them was another stab at her pride. Coran said it would not be appropriate based on the way their relationship had started. She pouted while remembering their conversation while he packed provisions and clothing for a few days.

_“What are you doing, Coran?” she asked, watching him put a pair of highly polished dress boots in his luggage._

_“Shiro and I are going to Lotor’s installation as Emperor,” he told her. He didn’t ask her, he simply said it at that’s the way it was going to be._

_“I think I should join you,” she started, but Coran cut her off._

_“No, Princess, I don’t think you should.” His voice was warm, but firm._

_“What? Why? I’m the Princess of my people and…,” she said getting a little heated._

_“Yes, you are the Princess of Altea; however you were also rather threatening to Lotor and his mate nearly the entire time they were here. I don’t believe your presence would help. Especially since the Galra there will remember the history of your father and Zarkon.” He zipped up the bag containing his journals he was planning to share with the Archivist, and stood to face her._

_“But, I, Lotor,” she tried to put a sentence together but was having trouble collecting her thoughts._

_“Believe me, my dear, it would be more of a distraction and the Emperor is going to have a difficult time as it is trying to get his people to accept him. If you believe you had a poor perception of him because he is part Galra, imagine how his own subjects view him because he is part Altean?” He was trying to get through to her and show her just what a mistake it would be, especially since she was having trouble restraining herself around him. Coran could read the physical signals she was throwing out to him loud and clear. She was attracted to Lotor, and her behavior may cause undue stress between the Coalition and the new Galra Empire._

_“Fine,” she sighed heavily in agreement. “Let us know when we can join you, and we’ll be there.”_

_“I know the other Paladins are working with some of the coalition planets now that the Galra threat has been nearly eliminated, but there are some factions that don’t acknowledge Lotor as their leader and will attempt to sow discord and violence where they can. We must be proactive, Princess. We cannot get comfortable, yet.” He opened his arms and she fell into his embrace._

_“Coran, I’m so confused,” she whimpered. “Why does everything have to be so difficult?”_

_“You mean with Lotor?” he asked. “Because you see him as you wish him to be. He is handsome, and strong, and romantic…,” he said._

_“…and powerful, and well spoken, and has an amazing body, and is…,” she was following Coran’s lead until he cut her off._

_“…And is joined by vows to the one he loves. He is not yours, Allura. He will not be yours. He cannot be for several reasons. He is Promised to her. They have Declared and are joined by a love which is deeper and more intense for the Galra. The mating cycle will end him without her. He will go mad and only a shell will be left. Do you understand? This is not just a fling to him, or a temporary situation. He will cease to exist without her.” Coran was trying to be patient, but she was truly going down a path of destruction and the potential loss of millions of innocent lives if she couldn’t get past her little crush on Lotor._

_“Perhaps if I took him to Olkarion,” she said, thinking out loud._

_“It would not change anything. Altean magic could not stop the bonds of the Galran mating drive between Honerva and Zarkon, and they were also eventually Promised. Your father discovered that and nearly caused an intergalactic war in the process,” Coran said sadly._

_“I’ll try to let it go, Coran, but I feel so attracted to him,” she sat down heavily in the office chair at his desk._

_“I understand, child. Infatuation is a hard emotion to battle. As long as you realize that he is not a prize for you to win, or a challenge for you to best, you’ll be alright in the end.” Coran kissed the top of her head before he headed out of his room to meet Shiro at the Black Lion._

The communication device lit up on her console, bringing her back to the present time.

“Allura here,” she answered.

“Hey, Princess,” a voice that was not Coran called. “Hunk and I were wondering if you wanted to join us for lunch?” It was Lance, and that was a welcome voice.

“I’m sorry, Lance, I can’t leave the bridge,” she said.

“Oh,” his voice came across with disappointment.

“But you’re welcome to join me here, if you’d like,” she offered.

“Huh? Yeah! I’ll bring up some food and we can have a picnic on the floor!” He sounded so excited. “I’ll even bring you a different flavor of milkshake. Hunk has been experimenting and we think we have chocolate pretty much replicated here.”

“That sounds wonderful. See you soon,” she called as she cut the line. _I wonder if Lotor ever had a milkshake._ Her thoughts were going to doom her heart if she couldn’t let him go. But every time she closed her eyes all she could picture was him. His hair, his eyes, his smile, his mannerisms, and, most especially, his body. She was quickly drowning in her feelings for him, and she found that she didn’t want to be saved.

“Hello? Princess?” Coran’s voice echoed through the room. She launched herself to open the channel.

“Yes? It’s me! Is everything ok, Coran?” she said, breathlessly.

“Well, yes and no. It had a bit of a security breech but I’ll tell you all about it later. The Emperor and I would like it if you could bring the rest of the Paladins to Central Command. We are entering a phase of discussion about the best ways to join forces and move forward with plans for the new Empire.” Coran was almost whispering, she noticed.

“What’s going on? Why are you talking so quietly?” she asked.

“We are in the middle of a security meeting, but I wanted to touch base and send the Emperor’s request to you so you could begin to make arrangements to get to us. Oh, and also because the Empress is asleep and I don’t want to wake her,” he added.

“Hmmm,” Allura growled.

“Hey, Allura! I have lunch!” Lance’s voice echoed as he the door to the bridge opened for him.

“Coran, I’ll get the Teludav ready soon and we’ll be there in a few Vargas,” she said, sounding all business in front of Lance. She could tell he liked her, and didn’t want to hurt his feelings.

“Sounds good, Princess. I’ll let you know if anything changes. Take care,” Coran whispered and ended the conversation.

“What was that all about?” Lance asked.

“We’ve been asked to meet Lotor at Galra Central Command,” she said, smiling broadly.

“Oh, Lotor,” Lance pouted. “Of course. It had to be Lotor. Man, that guy just has it all, huh? His own Empire, drop dead gorgeous looks, cool ship, hot wife...,” he stopped himself. “Sorry, that was inappropriate. I’m just jealous, ya know?”

“He’s had a rough life, Lance. I don’t begrudge him most of the things he has acquired,” she said, sitting on the floor to join his makeshift picnic.

“Except his girl.” Lance looked at her directly.

“Oh, well, maybe, I just wondered why he married a slave. What made her so special? He could have anyone he wanted, and yet he was happy with some common dock rat. It doesn’t fit the stories I’ve heard about him.” She took a tentative drink of the chocolate milkshake, and then more once she decided the liked the flavor. “He liked exotic people, elegance and high taste. Intelligence.”

“That’s the funny thing about love,” Lance said, getting out a sandwich for her. “None of us gets to choose. It just happens.” She looked at him, and he was smiling sincerely at her. It was something she wasn’t used to. Normally he was smug, full of attitude, pretending to be some ladies’ man. But not now. She had never seen him like this. She nodded and accepted the food with a smile. “Besides, sometimes stories are just that. They only have a grain of truth to them. It’s possible he wasn’t like that at all. I mean, think about it. He was on the run from the Empire most of his life so I don’t think he had time to have that many relationships to tell about. You never know who is an enemy when there’s a bounty on your head. People can be bought. A friend one day can be a conspirator the next if the price is high enough. I kinda feel bad for him, if I’m really being honest.”

“You’re right,” she said. “Thank you, Lance. You really have a way of putting things so I can understand them, sometimes.”

“That’s what I’m here for. Clarity and class.” He motioned his finger guns at her with a saucy smile and wink.

She swallowed her bite of food roughly, and attempted to grin, feeling her irritation at his reverted behavior all the way to the pit of her stomach.

**************************************************

You woke up to an almost empty room, lying on your side with your arms wrapped around Lotor’s pillow. The lights were dimmed and every trace of the larger crew was gone. Lotor was still seated at the large table with Coran, Shiro, and the Archivist, talking in low voices so as not to disturb you, with a large amount of papers and books scattered around. Kova stood up from his little nest he had made next to your belly and stretched, yawning and unsheathing his claws as his toes flared and twitched. The movement caught Lotor’s eye and he immediately left the table to come see you.

“Good evening, my love. Are you hungry?” he asked, sitting down and gently grasping your hand in his.

“Yes, I am, actually. I know that’s a surprise, right?” you said, giving him a smile. He grinned.

“Hmmm, I happen to know the chefs of this wonderful establishment. I’ll see if I can use my influence to get us a table.” His eyes sparkled and he could tell you were feeling better, which made his heart flutter.

“You, sir, are not funny,” you smirked. He started to lean down to kiss you when you threw his pillow at him, knocking him off the side of the bed. He landed on the floor next to you, and you sat up quickly to make sure he was ok. You hadn’t meant to be so forceful and immediately regretted it.

“Lotor!” you shrieked. “I’m sorry, love! Are you hurt?”

He looked up at your face, seeing the fear in your eyes, and started to laugh. You had bitten your lip, and your raised brows showing your concern for him were just too much. He had been in so many physical battles, even one against you in the sparring ring, and yet you were worried that you’d hurt him with a pillow. He slowly got on all fours and started to crawl over to the edge of the bed with a hungry look on his face.

You pulled the sheet up to your neck and started to scoot back away from him when he jumped up and gripped your wrists holding them to the bed while he straddled your hips. You shrieked with delight as you struggled and tried to escape. He leaned down close to you, touching his nose to yours, and you giggled when his hair fell into your face.

“Hmm, _mestana,_ whatever will I do with you? You must be thoroughly punished for your crime of striking the Emperor.” He smirked and his eyes flashed with the playfulness you adored.

“Oh, no, someone save me! I’m about to be disciplined by the big, strong, handsome Emperor!” you cried out with a fake urgency.

Lotor started placing quick little kisses all over your face and neck, which made you laugh with such bliss. He was nearly overwhelmed with the joy he felt just being silly with you. It had been too long since you were just able to be two people in love, enjoying each other’s company.

The three men at the table had all stopped what they were doing to watch the two of you. Coran was grinning and enjoying the show. Shiro and the Archivist were carefully monitoring you, knowing the latest Quintessence spike was exceptionally harsh, and the stress you experienced with Sendak was almost dangerous to your pregnancy.

“Lotor! Stop! Please!” you called out, trying to catch your breath.

“Hmm? Please? You beg so prettily,” he said, grinning and changing his hold so only one hand was occupied with your wrists. He slid his fingers under your chin and gently tilted your face up as his lips met yours in a kiss that was as comforting as it was arousing. He sighed against your mouth, turning his head so his nose brushed repeatedly against yours as he kissed you passionately, but almost chastely. The boys chose that moment to become incredibly active, and you felt Lotor’s lips break into a smile. He could feel their movements beneath him, and it made him profoundly happy. He pulled his head back to look in your eyes, and he was wearing a look of such delight. The closest you had ever seen that matched it was at the Promise Ceremony.

“ _Ver mestana vim, Strahleh,_ ” he murmured, pressing his forehead to yours.

“Oh, Lotor,” you whispered. “ _Vimst K’heles duatral. Vers feb bralshed, vim ishlar inreyal de ca umdrena.”_

“I can show you just how real…,” he started as his hands reached for the shoulder straps on your night dress, but was cut off by a cough from the Archivist. He sheepishly turned his head, and you were reminded there were others present. You blushed as you realized Lotor’s suggestive position on top of you left little to their imaginations, and you turned your face from them in embarrassment.

Lotor read your expression and immediately climbed off you to begin straightening up his tunic. The Archivist and Coran came over to your side.

“Empress, please,” Coran said, “I know you are very shy but, please forgive me for this, everyone in this room has seen you without clothing for various reasons.”

Shiro turned bright red and made himself look busy at the table. Lotor noticed it and smiled a rather predatory grin. The Archivist touched your shoulder.

“Empress, when was your last medical exam?” he asked softly. “I think you should be checked out just to make sure everything is alright.”

You looked over at them, realizing what Coran said was true. Every single man in this room had seen you, and some of them saw you involved with various physical activities with Lotor. You weren’t sure how to feel about this. Your modesty wanted you to curl up and hide from them, these men who weren’t your lover, but your practical side knew they were all here to help you and had no ulterior motives. You sighed and rolled back over to face them, releasing the sheet you were clutching so tightly to your body.

“I think my last exam was done on Feyiv when we visited, and Lotor signed the proclamation to repair the Kral Zera structures,” you said, sitting up and taking Lotor’s offered hand to help you stand.

“That was quite some time ago, my dear. Perhaps, Sire, could we take her to the medical ward just to see how things are progressing?” Coran wanted to verify everything looked normal and the growth was on track.

“I think that would be a good idea,” Lotor nodded. “Come, love, let’s get a wrap for you.”

“I have a dressing gown in the chests,” you started to walk over, but Coran was already there.

“Oh, Empress, these are stunning! Who is this?” Coran was enamored with the perfectly tailored clothing he found inside the cases. He pulled out a lovely long tailored coat that would keep you warm in some of the harshest and frozen weather.

“His name is Messelden, and he is based on the moon, Dolus,” you said, trying not to giggle as Coran pulled piece after piece and held them in front of himself while admiring the reflection in the mirror.

Finally he pulled a beautiful robe, embroidered with lavender and white flowers in an intricate pattern on a cream colored satin-like fabric.

“This is perfect for a walk to the med bay, is it not?” Lotor asked.

“Oh, what a romantic stroll, my love,” you said as Coran stepped behind you and assisted you into the soft, warm fabric.

Shiro appeared holding a pair of ankle boots, and he knelt at your feet to put them on you. As he finished, he glanced up at you from his position and you had to admit it gave you a slight thrill being catered to like this. You offered him your hand to assist him to his feet which he took but instead kissed the back of it reverently.

Lotor looked proud and happy at the way everyone was doting on you. Things were as they should be. You glanced up at him, looking unsure of how to take all of the attention, and he bowed his head briefly in deference to you.

“You are the Empress, my love. These men all recognize how special you are, not only to me, but to the Empire. You deserve to be pampered and praised, and it will be like this going forward.” Lotor placed his hand on Coran’s shoulder. “We are blessed to have you with us, good sir. You have been so instrumental in her care as well as educating us about her background.”

“I am very honored I could be of service,” Coran replied, bending at the waist into a respectful bow. “Empress? Are you ready for your exam?”

“Yes, please. I need to know if everything is still ok.” You looked over your shoulder at Lotor, who was standing closely behind you with his hands on your hips. “What are the chances you’re going to let me walk?”

“Zero.” He started to bend down to lift you, but Shiro beat him to it.

“Allow me, your Majesty,” he said, cradling your back and letting you rest your head against his shoulder.

“If you insist, Paladin.” Lotor stepped back and allowed him to walk forward carrying you towards the door.

Lotor got there first, opening the secured doors, and observed his personal guard snap to attention. He walked forward to stand in front of the group, looking at each of them as he spoke.

“Five of you will be coming with us as our detail. The rest will remain here. Guard our quarters. No one goes in at all, am I clear?”

“Sir, yes sir,” they answered.

“Good. Now. Form ranks and cover down.” Lotor watched as five of Lotor’s elite Special Forces stepped out of formation to stand behind their Emperor, allowing the others to instantly get into position and tighten up the security of your chambers, weapons at the ready. He turned to give his orders to the five soldiers behind him.

“We’re going to the med bay, and you will all remain outside guarding the doors while we are in taking care of the Empress,” Lotor ordered. They all began to walk down the hall with Shiro in the center of the group holding you snugly against him. You were glancing up at him as he walked, noticing how strong his features were. He seemed to always wear a look of determination, as if everything he did had purpose. He dipped his chin, seeing you watching him.

“Hello, Empress. Are you feeling ok?” he asked. His face lit up and he seemed quite pleased that you noticed him.

“You owe ten GAC to the jar,” you said, with a teasing smile on your face.

“I, uh, I’m afraid I don’t understand?” he said, looking confused.

“People keep asking me how I’m feeling. I decided that question warranted an automatic ten credit payment so I can start funding a new center for orphaned children on Dolus.” You were actually pretty proud of the thought. Your annoyance would be turned into something good.

“Then I’ll be happy to donate twice that, since it’s for such a good cause,” he said, giving you a little squeeze around the shoulders.

You sighed as you rested back against him.

“Lotor is a very lucky man,” he said, causing you to shake your head.

“Oh, no, I’m the lucky one,” you said, countering his statement.

“You’re both lucky,” the Archivist said. “The chances of finding each other were so remote, it’s a miracle you actually did it.”

At that the party had reached the Med Bay, and Lotor addressed the cameras.

“Zethrid, make sure to keep these cameras operational. Let’s go,” Lotor said, opening the door for everyone and then locking it when the space was clear.

Shiro carried you over to the table. You remembered that it was here where the medical team from Puig had attended you, and announced that you were indeed pregnant. There were several beds around this room that also contained more intimate memories for you and Lotor, but you really couldn’t focus on that line of thinking right now.

Lotor pulled the equipment over as Coran helped you untie the robe you wore. To offer respect to your modesty, they covered as much of you as possible with the sheets that were housed under the medical bed, and Coran prepared you for the scan by covering your belly with the gel-like fluid. Shiro turned on the screens so the images could be seen as Coran carefully placed the scanner against you.

“Ah, here they are,” Coran said as he barely moved the scanning equipment over you.

Lotor’s eyes practically danced with excitement.

“Darling! They have my ears! Well, at least one does.” Lotor tuned to Coran. “Can you tell if they both do? They’re identical, right?”

Coran searched around a little more, maneuvering the equipment over your belly until the second appeared on the screens.

“Yes, here he is. They both have their father’s ears,” Conran confirmed.

“How far along would you say she is? Shiro asked. “She should only be a few months, right?”

“Well, according to the growth charts, she’s somewhere around seven and half months,” he said.

“What?” Lotor exclaimed. “That’s all because of the witch. I know it. She accelerated their growth rate, thinking it would kill my mate to carry them to term.”

“We can take them early, my Emperor. The way they are growing, I’d say we could safely take them in two weeks.” Coran explained. “They both look like they’re developed enough to survive outside the womb, but obviously we want to keep them inside their mum for as long as possible.”

“What!” you cried. “Two weeks?” You snapped your head up to look at Lotor with fear clearly etched in your features. “I’m, oh gods, I’m not ready yet! I can’t!”

“Love, it’s going to be fine. Please, calm yourself. I’m here. I promise. Shhh.” Lotor leaned down and kissed your forehead, grasping your hand for support.

“I’m afraid, Lotor,” you whispered, with a shudder. “I’m not ready…” Your grip on his hand became tighter as you started to panic.

“Empress, it’s alright. You’ll have help! I’m happy to assist whenever you need someone to watch the little princes!” Coran was looking at you both with a large smile. “I have plenty of experience with children! I used to assist the nobility at the Castle back on Altea when Alfor invited them all to bring their little ones to play with the Princess.”

“But, Lotor, I have no idea how to be a mother. I’m afraid of what I heard in that dream. I could destroy the Empire from within. I could damage them, make them hate me…,” you started to tear up.

“Darling, you are going to be a fabulous mother. I have no doubt.” He kissed your fingertips, trying to calm you down. “Let me ask you something, _mestana_. Based on our histories with our own parents being an influence on our abilities, do you believe I will be a terrible father?”

“What? No! You’re the most wonderful man, so caring…,” he brushed some of the stray hair that had caught against your eyelashes, still working to calm you.

Coran and the Archivist were continuing the exam and speaking in hushed tones as they observed the conditions of the children. Shiro had pulled back and was standing guard just inside the door as an additional line of defense, as well as to give you the personal space you needed. He was not experienced in any medical field, and he had no place to calm you as that was Lotor’s job. So, he reverted to what he knew – being a Paladin.

“ _Strahleh_ , I have done terrible things. I have killed people and imprisoned them. I have been responsible for the razing of entire planets. You are seeing me with eyes blinded by love. Others see me as an extension of my father, and nothing more. They would try to take our children from us because the only thing they think they know about me is I should be a monster based upon my own father and the behavior he exhibited, even though he was poisoned by Quintessence for the majority of his reign.” He lowered his eyes and sighed.

“But, they don’t know you! This isn’t who you are now! You avoid battle, and only fight when you have no choice. You work with people to save them from being destroyed, and use your influence to help them stand on their own, but offer your protection through the Empire so they aren’t alone.” Lotor was giving you a sad smile, but inside he was satisfied because he had pulled your thoughts away from the fear of the impending birth of your children.

“That’s true, I have changed over time. I’ve determined peaceful methods are much more beneficial when you are incorporating entire solar systems into your Empire. You don’t have the cost of rebuilding infrastructure after a prolonged bombing campaign, or dealing with post-war trauma from the populations. They are never happy to be taken over by a new ruler, but it helps if their current officials are able to remain in a sort of power structure.” He started to stroke your fingers in his hand, giving you loving caresses while trying to keep your focus on him.

“Empress? We’re about finished here,” Coran said, removing the equipment and cleaning the gel from your belly. “Do you have any questions?”

“No,” you said, your voice cracking with the stress of returning to the reality of the situation.

“I want to take her away for a little while. Do you foresee any issues if I were to do so?” Lotor looked at the two men as they straightened up the space.

“Do you mean to leave the ship, Lotor?” Shiro asked, stepping forward, concern on his face.

“Oh, no, I don’t wish to put our lives in jeopardy. And, I need to remain on board so I can be found in cases of diplomatic crisis.” Lotor lifted you off the table and carefully lowered you until your feet touched the floor. He adjusted your robe and tied it at your waist, kissing your cheek as he did. “We’ll be here, only in a secluded location that isn’t used often on my cruiser. Acxa will know where to find us. I’ll take my guard with me so we won’t be without protection.”

“The Archivist and I have many things to discuss so we’ll be returning to your chambers to continue our meeting, if that’s acceptable to your Highness.” Coran indicated the others. “Shiro, we’ll need your input as well. The Paladins will have to be brought on board and we need to determine how much Voltron will be needed.”

“Very well,” Lotor agreed. “I’ll contact the Admiral and let them know you’re returning without me.” Lotor put his arm around your waist to steady you.

“You mean you’re going to let me walk? How generous,” you said, with a little wink.

“Never let it be said that I wasn’t gracious to my Promised.” He smirked down at you as he disengaged the locks.

“So magnanimous, _K’heles Dristahle_.” You laughed lightly, teasing him.

“Don’t you forget it,” he said, kissing you on top of your head as the others walked out first as he directed with his hand.

“Guards, you’ll be following me. Gentlemen, please, our chambers are yours. Stay and work as long as you wish. We’ll be back soon, but not too soon.” He relayed his command to the superior officer who then sent the message back to the Admiral guarding your chambers. Lotor offered you his arm and you gracefully wrapped your fingertips around his wrist. “Shall we, my darling?”

“I am at your disposal, my love.” You squeezed his arm lightly, and leaned your head against his bicep.

He started a slow and easy pace down the hall, not wanting to tire you too easily, but also remembering all of the times he journeyed these halls when you first joined him. You had lived in the Med Bay for a while, both by necessity and then while he figured out your place on the ship. Once you were discovered to be his mate, the decision was nearly taken from him. Well, except when he almost gave you your own quarters until his lovely Generals intervened. He thanked the gods that they did.

“Lotor?” you said.

“Hmm?” he intoned in response.

“I’m really hungry and need something to eat, please,” you said, quietly. “I hope it doesn’t ruin your plans.”

“On the contrary, it is part of them. We’re heading to the kitchens.” He saw the look you were giving him, knowing there wasn’t much in his personal kitchen. “No, not my kitchens, love. The main galley. They have much more variety there than I do!” He laughed when he saw you visibly relax. “The room should be empty now so it will be quiet and we can do anything you’d like. If you want fruit or something easy, we can do that. Or, if you feel adventurous, we can fire up the ovens and really let ourselves get creative.”

“Oh, I’d love to do something different. I haven’t had a chance to be in a kitchen for a long time. You are giving me such a lovely experience; I can’t express how happy that makes me!” You started to walk a little faster and he threw his head back in laughter at your eagerness.

You looked back at the soldiers and gave them a signal to stop for a moment, unbeknownst to Lotor. You smirked and pushed him into a storage space, knocking him on his ass. His face relayed his shock, until you leaned down and claimed his lips in a fierce kiss. You pressed your tongue into his mouth, kissing frantically, stroking his tongue with a fire of passion, grasping his hair to pull his head back so you could get better access, and tracing the curve of his ear with your nails. He was responding, realizing what was happening, and he reached out to bring you closer. Then, just as soon as you started, you stepped away from him with a saucy grin.

“Vrepit Sa,” you whispered as you walked back into the hall, leaving Lotor sprawled on the floor with an adorably confused look on his face. One of his guards raised their hand as a form of support and you tapped it lightly with a smirk.

“Oh, _darling,_ you are really playing with fire,” he growled, his eyes locked on your lips.

“I don’t think so,” you replied innocently. “I’m about to give birth in two weeks. The Archivist told you that we were not able to be intimate when I was that close due to any unnecessary stress put upon the children. You wouldn’t want to hurt our children, would you?”

“I can think of several ways around that restriction,” he said, raising his eyebrow, as he climbed up from the floor.

“It must wait, though. I need to eat soon. I’m starting to shake and feel very unstable,” you admitted and Lotor saw it was true. He swept you up and quickly carried you to the kitchens.

“You wouldn’t be quite so unstable if you had been able to restrain yourself from molesting me,” he murmured to you.

“You deserve all the best things, my love. I can only give you what I can,” you said, and Lotor dropped his lips to yours, effectively hushing you.

“Your kisses are like the very air I need to breathe, _K’heles Yestro-Mache,_ and I’ll never tire of them.” He indicated to the guard that one should open the doors to the galley so he could carry you without having to juggle you for balance.

The doors opened for you revealing a quiet and nearly empty room. He took you to the preparation space and one of the guards grabbed a chair for you so you had a place to rest when you needed it. Lotor set you down and you looked at the guards who were accompanying you.

“Please, eat as you need to. I’m certain it’s been a long day for you all, as well. You’ll need to keep up your strength.” You gestured to the storage spaces and they all bowed.

“You are most generous, my lady,” one of the guards said. “We will take turns so you have four of us protecting you at all times.”

Lotor had leaned against the counter, arms crossed against his chest with an expression of wonder on his face. You were helping others before yourself, again, even though you were the one who needed to eat, you were the one who had just survived a near kidnapping, you were the one who was in the stages of being nearly eight months pregnant with twins, and yet you were pulling plates of fruit and meats from the coolers to feed the guards before yourself. You were charming his most battle-worn and toughest soldiers. Amazing.

“My darling, they can find their way around the kitchen. Please, join me?” he asked, offering his hand.

You sheepishly smiled and left the plates on the serving tables for them. One soldier took your arm just as a precaution and helped you back to Lotor’s side. You dipped into a slight curtsey as they stepped back.

“Oh, no, my Empress. Please, you do not have to do that to me,” the voice said.

“She will do that to everyone, including me,” Lotor said. “Even when she’s instructed about proper protocols within the Galra court…”

“Lotor, I can’t help it. You realize it hasn’t been that long since I was required to do that for every single person I came across, right?” You tilted your head, as you looked at him. “It has been many years of training that has to be undone, and this will take time.”

“Fair enough,” he replied. “Now, what would you like to eat?” He pulled out a few pans and placed them on the burners.

“I’m ready for anything. I’d love a slice of the nutty bread you keep in your kitchen in the meantime,” you said.

He walked over to the cabinets and retrieved some of the bread, offering it to you, before heading back to the cooling units to collect what he needed to make you a lovely dinner. You needed protein and other nutrients especially since you were so close to the end of your pregnancy. He started slicing a variety of colorful vegetables and tossed them into the pan.

“I’m going to make something called omelets, with some meat and vegetables for us. It's an Earth recipe that I was given by one of the traders at Ulippa, belive it or not. Would you like to assist?” he offered.

“Yes, please. What can I do?” you asked, swallowing your last bite of bread.

“Please slice the meat so we can add it to the mixture,” he said, offering you a knife and board to work with.

He couldn’t help smiling, just reveling in the simplicity of cooking with you. You watched him as he started to mix the eggs and add a variety of seasoning, thinking just how beautiful he was. He could do anything, you surmised, if he put his mind to it. He stopped and turned his head slightly to see you watching him work.

“Like what you see, love?” he teased.

“Most definitely,” you answered, your face shining with love and contentment. “You are a masterpiece.”

The soldiers were all watching the two of you preparing food together, all realizing just how much of an influence you had on their commander. He was so different around you.   They knew just how lethal he could be, especially when challenged in battle, but this side of him was almost jarring. The one who was eating picked up a plate of what looked like strawberries and carried them to you.

“My Empress, would you like any of these berries? They are quite delicious.” They held the plate out to you, and you noticed that they were wearing hopeful look on their face.

“Oh, thank you. They look lovely.” You picked one and immediately turned to Lotor, placing the berry against his lips. He smirked and stuck his tongue out, sliding it along the fruit salaciously, before taking a bite. He quickly plucked the remainder of the berry from your fingers and offered it to you in the same fashion. You closed your eyes and opened your mouth, waiting for him to feed it to you. He dragged it all across your lips, before taking it between his own teeth and closing the distance to kiss you with his offering.

The sweetness of the fruit coupled with Lotor’s unique taste was sending little sparks through your body. He was intensifying the kiss and started to move to pin you against the counter.

“Sire, you’re going to burn your omelet,” one of the soldiers called out, causing Lotor to stop immediately and check his creation.

“Please, add your part now,” he said, his voice like gravel after lovely interlude you shared.

You tipped your board over adding the contents to the pan, and he refocused his attention to complete cooking the meal. He got the attention of one of the guards and pulled them aside, whispering instructions to them. They started getting plates for you both as Lotor gently pulled you out of the space.

“I’m taking you somewhere special for us to eat together,” he said. “The others will be bringing the food to us in a few minutes.” He guided you to the hallway and down a corridor you’d never been in before.

He was taking you down to a darkened end of a corridor and he entered in the code to a door you almost missed in the shadows. As the doors opened, you looked inside and the room was pitch black.

“Lotor, where…,” you started to ask, but he placed a finger on your lips and walked backwards into the room, gently enticing you to follow him into the unknown. Once he got so far inside, he lowered his face and stopped mere inches from yours. The doors slid shut and everything around you vanished.

“I love you, my beautiful goddess. My mate, my darling, this is for you,” he whispered, closing the distance and kissing you deeply.

When you parted and opened your eyes, you almost screamed. You were standing in the little cottage on Olkarion, feeling the breeze and hearing the water lapping at the shoreline outside. Lotor grinned.

“Surprise,” he said. The food you had prepared was in place on the table near the window, and he walked over, pulling out a chair for you.

“Oh, Lotor, this is wonderful!” you exclaimed, breathless and still trying to take in what he had done.

“It’s only a simulator, but since we actually can’t go there I thought I could give you the next best thing,” he said. You sat and he pushed the chair to the table before taking a seat very close to yours. He picked up a fork and offered you a bite of the food that was still hot enough to have steam rolling off it. You both took turns feeding each other until the plates were empty, and Lotor was satisfied that you had eaten enough.

“So, what would you like to do? Walk along the beach? Rest together in the sunshine? Dance with me?” he offered.

“I thought you’d never ask,” you said, standing and falling into his embrace.

He started to hum the song he’d sung to you before, when you were actually on Olkarion just before the Kral Zera. He slowly maneuvered you around the room, slowly spinning you in your dance as he continued to hum, placing little kisses along your jaw as he did. The sound of the water rolling outside was providing the steady rhythm, and the sheer curtains were gently flowing in the breeze that was keeping the little cottage nice and cool. The sunlight was starting to fade as it hit the horizon, and Lotor stopped dancing to look down into your eyes. The intensity of his gaze was so encompassing that it was enough to take your breath away.

“I cannot believe that you are mine. You’re here, _K’heles Honestra_ , in my arms, carrying my children, as my Promised.” You noticed the tears that were forming in his eyes with the powerful emotions he was feeling. “I never thought I would have this. I assumed I would be hunted and captured, or killed by my father’s troops. This is not how I anticipated the paths of my life would take me.”

You reached up and stroked his face, wiping his tears with your fingertips. He closed his eyes and swallowed heavily. His hands slid down your back only to return to your shoulders before letting them venture up to your hair and tangling it around his fingers.

“Lotor, I set out to save your life, but you ended up saving mine,” you whispered. Another tear rolled down his face as he opened his eyes before he slowly lowered his face to trail kisses up your neck to your ear, where he started to nibble it, remembering how much you loved that. You moaned and involuntarily bucked against him. He chuckled.

“You still like that, do you?” he teased. “You are the most precious being in the entire universe.”

“I can’t be, because you are,” you said, slightly panting at his continued ministrations to your ear.

“My darling, I hate to make us move, but it’s been nearly twenty hours. I need to be with you,” he said, sliding his tongue down the curve of your ear. “Are you able?”

“You are so lucky your heat cycle will be over by the time I have these boys,” you said, arching into him. He laughed low and the vibrations went right through you.   He started to kiss you, walking you backwards to the bed with one hand on your hip to steady you, while the other began lifting your red sleeping dress to your waist. When the back of your legs met the mattress, he immediately left the kiss and dropped to his knees, burying his face between your legs and sliding one hand up to caress your belly. You swayed and lost your balance, falling backwards onto the mattress.

“Perfect, thank you,” he growled, immediately taking advantage of the access you inadvertently granted. He slid his tongue along your slit, slowly teasing, his fingers joining to stroke you in the opposite direction. You gripped the blanket beneath your fingers and let out a moan that climbed higher when his fingertips touched your clit and he started to rub it with small circles. He slowly entered you with his tongue, setting an excruciatingly slow rhythm as he went as deeply inside you as he could get. You realized he was worshiping you, honoring you as his mate, the only one in the universe that could make him whole. He could feel the pulsing of your body around his tongue, your hips started to roll and he hummed, the vibrations carrying up into your core. His hand was still lightly stroking your belly as he continued to taste you and coax you closer to the precious release you needed so desperately.

“Oh, oh, gods. Lotor! Mmmm,” you cried out, the waves of ecstasy carrying you to the explosion you felt was coming. He removed his mouth and let his tongue slide to the apex of your mound, before he sealed his lips around your clit and started a suction that was making you see stars. You were trying to hold back, biting your lips until he slid two fingers inside of you and curled them, pressing the sensitive spot against your pelvis. Then the fight to stay coherent was lost. Your body spasmed and shook as you screamed, releasing a gush of fluid that Lotor suddenly realized was a much larger volume than you ever had before. He felt the pulses continuing around his fingers, and then you doubled up in pain. He felt the movement in your belly beneath his hand increase.

“Lotor…,” you called out with a breathlessness he had never heard from you before. “I think there’s something wrong.”

“I’ll get you to the medical bay,” he said, pulling his hair back into a ponytail and tying it with a strip of leather he pulled off his belt.

You groaned and pulled yourself into a ball on the bed, almost crying at the pain. He picked you up and raced over to the door, pressing in the code as he balanced you against his leg. As soon as the doors slid open the guards surrounded you both.

“Call Coran and the Archivist. We need them to meet us in the medical ward immediately!” he shouted, nearly sprinting down the hall. The guards, quickly getting over their shock, raced after him and fell into formation around you both.

As Lotor rounded the corner, both men were waiting there, along with Ezor.

“Is she ok?” Ezor called out.

“I don’t know,” Lotor replied, his voice sounding worried as you screamed in pain. Your face was twisted and red as your tears fell quickly.

Coran reset the bed you had been in earlier and placed extra pillows there for your comfort. He was wearing a worried look, but as your cries became louder he immediately recognized what was happening.

Lotor laid you down and tried to help calm you. Ezor was trying not to get in the way but you needed to be held so you didn’t injure yourself inadvertently. Coran walked up to Lotor.

“You’ll need to get some medical staff up here,” he said.

“Why?” Lotor looked at him with despair. “What is it?”

Coran smiled and looked at the Archivist.

“Everything’s going to be alright, your Highness,” Coran said, and the Archivist nodded. “I believe she’s in labor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galra Translation  
> Strahleh - Darling  
> Mestana - Love  
> K'heles Honestra - my mate  
> Ver Mestana vim - I love you  
> Vimst k'heles duatral - You're my everything  
> Ver Feb Bralshed - I'm so lucky  
> Vim - I  
> Ishlar - can't  
> inreyal - believe  
> de - this  
> ca- is  
> umdrena - real  
> K'heles Dristahle - My Emperor  
> K'heles Yestro-Mache - My Goddess


	64. The Royal Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has finally arrived! The chapter that introduces the Paladins to Central Command! What? Were you expecting something else?
> 
> Like twins, perhaps?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No new Galran but there are words that are not used often. The text boxes are in play, as always, and the mobile users have to use the end notes. Still. I know.
> 
> Another mammoth chapter, but there is so much happening that I couldn't break it up. Truly. And, I apologize now. Please don't hunt me down.

The medical teams had assembled in the Med Bay and were ready to assist with your labor. You were frightened and in so much pain, but you tried to stay focused. Each time you were hit with a contraction, though, it knocked the wind out of you and you struggled to breathe.

“That’s right, Empress. Focus. Breathe in and hold it. You’re doing fine. Ok, release. Good, good,” a nurse said patting your shoulder just as a massive contraction hit and you screamed.

“Is there anything you can give her for pain?” Lotor asked, attempting to look collected but he was freaking out inside.

“We aren’t sure, your Majesty. She’s a mystery to us. Her physical nature is so challenging, we can’t follow normal protocols here. It could have devastating consequences,” the physician said.

“But, she’s suffering!” he shouted.

“Please, Sire, calm yourself,” the Archivist said, pulling Lotor away from the scene. “She needs you to be strong for her. This delivery, if they don’t take them surgically, will be intensely painful for her. These babies are much larger than human twins would be. The witch knew what she was doing. Your mate _will_ suffer…” He was interrupted by a gut wrenching sob as you tried to breathe through another contraction. Lotor flinched and was ready to head to you when the Archivist put his hand on Lotor’s arm. “If you are not able to control your frustration, perhaps you should not be present.”

Lotor froze and looked at the Archivist like he had suggested he give his throne to Sendak.

“I will not abandon her,” Lotor said, his face lit in fury.

“It’s not abandoning her, Lotor. You cannot interfere with the medical staff and you have a, ahem, reputation of having a temper. Your behavior just now is a prime example. The doctor told you what their impressions were, giving pain medication for a temporary relief could harm her, and you were ready to argue to get what you wanted.”

“It, it’s not like it was for me, though. I cannot bear to see her like this.” Lotor looked over at you to see Ezor holding you down by your shoulders while you had an expression of pure agony. A few of the medical personnel were setting up instruments, creating a sterile fields and preparing their scanners while another was bringing in two incubators, just in case there was distress in either of the infants after delivery.

“If you are able to be a supportive bystander please rejoin them, by all means. I will see if I can help them adjust their dosages so they can appropriately manage her pain. Is that alright?” The Archivist didn’t want to deprive Lotor of being there when his children were born, but he also knew that the atmosphere was going to be tense enough without additional pressure from the Emperor.

Lotor took a calming breath and nodded before he walked back over to you, taking one of your hands. He was not going to leave, but the Archivist was right. You needed him beside you, but you also needed him to stay calm. He kissed your knuckles and caressed your face, placed a cooling cloth against your skin, whispering soothing words to try and comfort you.

“Lotor?” you whispered.

“Yes, love? I’m here,” he said quietly. “I’m not leaving you.”

“I need to tell you something,” you groaned. He leaned closer to you, so he wouldn’t miss what you said. “I’m never doing this again.”

He gave you a little grin, shaking his head.

“The stories say that once the pain fades women admit to being ready for another,” Lotor teased. You grabbed the collar of his tunic and yanked him close, throwing him off balance.

“No. I won’t,” you growled in his ear. “This is a one-time occurrence if I have anything to say about it.” Lotor looked up at Ezor with a surprised expression, and she grinned.

“We can always get you some kind of extra protection, cupcake, but Lotor is going to continue to try to make more. That’s the way of the mated Galra.” Ezor tried to sound compassionate, but it didn’t quite sound right. You glared up at her.

“We can discuss this later,” Lotor said. “Let’s focus here and now, alright?” He kissed your forehead, leaving his lips pressed against your skin. “I cannot wait to meet our sons,” he whispered. “I know they’re going to be as wonderful as you.”

Your breathing rate started to increase and you tried hard not to cry out, but you couldn’t hold back a high whine, gripping his hand tightly enough that your nails left little half circles where they were pressed against his skin.

The Archivist had joined the doctor and was whispering to him, Lotor noticed. He nodded his head and walked over to the monitor, pressing numbers and adding information before turning and smiling.

“We have the dosage. Nurse, please administer to the numbers on the screen.” He turned and walked over to you.

“Doctor, are the babies alright?” you asked, your voice straining with the pain you were experiencing.

“They seem to be. I’d like to try to have you deliver them naturally, but it might not be possible. I just don’t know if your pelvis can open wide enough for them to get through.”

A nurse walked up to your side and got an IV line started, the slow dripping of a saline fluid began to flow down the line and into your veins. They uncapped the port near your wrist and slowly injected a green liquid into the solution. It swirled and shimmered as each drop fell from the hanging pouch before it slid downward into your body.

“What’s that?” Lotor asked. “What did you just give her?”

“Sire, relax,” the doctor responded. “It’s the pain killer you requested. It should start working any time now.”

Lotor could tell it _was_ working because the hold you had on his hands loosened up, and your face relaxed, no longer showing the level of pain you had just been experiencing. You took a deep breath and your shoulders fell as you exhaled.

“Thank you,” you groaned. “That helps so much.” You closed your eyes, grateful for the reprieve.

“Perhaps we should let her sleep, Sire. She will not feel much for a little while and she’ll need her strength.” The nurse indicated the chairs by the windows, and he recalled finding you there once, wedged between one and the wall, balled up on the floor in shock. You had pushed him too far by begging him to take you in Galran, the first time he learned you could speak more than rudimentary phrases, and he lost control. If it hadn’t been for Ezor…

Lotor stood and tilted his head for Ezor to join him as he walked to the other side of the room. She took a quick glance at you to make sure you were definitely asleep before she released your shoulders.

“Ezor,” he murmured, “I would be in your eternal debt if you would do something for us.”

“Name it, sir,” she said, with a determined look gracing her eyes.

“We need to get the Royal Chambers ready. We cannot stay on the ship another night, but I will not allow her to be in that room until the stench of the former occupants has been thoroughly exterminated.” He slid his gaze over to the nurses who had stepped in to start taking vital signs and place heartbeat monitors on you to observe your heart as well as those of the twins.

“Sir, I believe she’ll be staying in the medical quarters for a while. Even if they move her to the main medical bay in central command I don’t think she’ll be stable enough to be released.” Ezor gently touched his arm to bring him back to her. “Sir? Did you hear me?”

“Hmm? Oh, yes. She’ll be released…,” he said

“NO! She _won’t_ be released. Geez.” She sighed. “I’d better go tell the others what’s happening, though. If Acxa isn’t informed she’ll be waiting to beat your ass the second you leave this room.”

He chuckled, knowing she was right, but he shook his head.

“I have a better idea. Please assemble them in them main conference room. Include Shiro. I don’t want him to be left out when everyone else finds out.”

“I’ll let you know when we’re all ready,” she dipped her head in a little bow and walked from the room.

Lotor vigorously ran his hands over his face, trying to come to terms that the children he had been dreaming about for most of his adult life were only doboshes away from being born. He couldn’t put a name on all of the emotions that were swirling through his mind faster and faster, like a tornadic episode of joy, fear, excitement, and overwhelming love. One of the nurses walked over to him with a cup.

“Here, your Majesty. Please drink this.” He looked at her, suspiciously. “The Archivist said you could use it.”

“You are still in the mating cycles, Lotor. I can smell you from here; the musk is quite strong, and your urges are only going to grow.” The Archivist shook his head. “You have to remember, she does not have the same pheromones that would work in tandem with yours. You have no, what do the youngers call it, no ‘off switch’.”

Lotor swallowed the entire cup at once. He knew the Archivist was right. And he was approaching a critical time. Nearly a quintant had passed and he would start to lose control soon without some intervention. Damn this happening right now! He was so close to the end of his heat but not close enough. How was he supposed to get through the rest without satisfying the beastly urges that accompanied having a mate? He was despising this part of his physiology, but at the same time he loved it because it was what allowed him to find you. Discovering you were meant by the universe to be his love was pure magic. Even across the endless miles of space and being separated by a horribly outdated class system, he found you. That was something truly wonderful. He wondered how many other races missed out on finding their true mates because they didn’t have a similar automatic response; two people who the universe had placed in the correct space and time but they passed by one another for some reason. He looked at you and thanked every god in the pantheon you were accepting of his affections. He didn’t want to think of the kind of monster he would have become if you had refused him.

“Sir?” the com sounded with Ezor’s voice. “We’re all ready for you.”

“I’ll be there very shortly. It won’t be long.” Lotor walked over to you, seeing you breathing in a relaxed rhythm of a pain-free sleep. His couldn’t help but smile as your lips parted, a soft exhale escaping you with a gentle sound.

“I have to meet with my Generals. I’ll be in my main conference room until I return. If _anything_ should happen, you will contact me immediately.” His voice left no room for misinterpretation.

“Vrepit Sa,” they all said in unison. Lotor gave you one last glance before he turned and left the room, forcing himself to go meet with the other most important people in his life. They needed to know. But he didn’t want to leave.

As he walked down the hall he was approached by a messenger from Central Command.

“Sire, we have just received word that Commander Gnov has been attacking ships out in the Zorlar Asteroid Belt. She is declaring everything she captures as hers for the true and rightful Galra.” The soldier was speaking breathlessly.

“Hmm. We’ll have to address this. Please contact Acxa and we’ll set up a briefing for later this afternoon. She will be attending a short conference with me in a few moments, but then she should be back at her station. We must deal with any insurrection or mutiny swiftly and forcefully.” He glanced at the soldier, but never stopped walking.

“I’ll make the arrangements. Vrepit Sa, Highness.” The soldier scurried away and Lotor sighed. Well, this was only one diversion for his afternoon. He realized he hadn’t slept for nearly two days, but he had so many things that were vying for his attention. Nothing would keep him from being with you for the birth of his boys, though. He’d stop time for it, if he had the power.

Everyone was gathered around the conference table as the doors slid open for him. There were curious glances expressions from everyone except Ezor. Lotor could tell she hadn’t said anything about the substance of the meeting. Shiro was the first to speak, however.

“Sire? Where’s the Empress?” he asked. His concern was evident. Lotor raised his hand for silence.

“The Empress is currently in labor. It appears my children are going to be born shortly.” His mouth split into a wide grin. Just saying it was confirmation to himself. He wanted to keep saying it over and over.

Acxa walked up to him with tears in her eyes, and a sad smile.

“Congratulations, Lotor. I’m so happy you finally got everything you ever wanted,” she said with an edge to her voice.

“Come now, Acxa. Why the tone?” he said, clearly puzzled.

“It is like I’d said before. No more adventures. You’re a father with your Promised, the Emperor, and now you’re chained here for the rest of your existence.” She tried not to sob. Lotor realized she was mourning the end of her former life.

“Ah, Acxa. If you think this is the end of our adventures, you’re sadly mistaken.” He pulled her into his arms and held her. “I promise. We may not be able to fully return to the way things had been in the past, but I assure you that we will take to the stars again. You must be patient, dear. Besides, if you truly want it to feel like old times, we can meet in the sparring ring later. I can still take you down.” He smirked at her. She laughed.

“In your dreams, pretty boy,” she snickered. “I’m up in our battle count and I don’t intend to let you take my title.”

“There’s my girl.” Lotor smiled as he released her. “Oh, I should mention. You are going to be contacted soon. We need to meet about a troublemaker out near Balmera. Apparently someone is trying to give us a bad reputation.”

“Oh? The Galra being tagged with a bad reputation?” she replied snidely.

“Yes. We’ll need to have the top military leaders there for comment. I want them fully on board before we move forward.”  

Zethrid had taken a seat with Ezor sprawled across her lap. She was slowly stroking Ezor’s tail-like extension just under its base near her head, which made her close her eyes in bliss. Lotor raised his eyebrow at them. Zethrid was concentrating purely on Ezor, and he only felt slightly bad that he had kept them apart, but he needed his little General to be his extra set of eyes. He was going to see if he could get them some time for themselves. They both deserved it.

“I have a second reason for this meeting. As Acxa knows, Narti is being held here at Central Command. I’m not sure what the old charges were against her, but I would like to consider granting her freedom.”

Ezor’s eyes shot open and she leapt out of Zethrid’s arms, just as Zethrid stood up herself. The three Generals all stood with their mouths gaping at him.

“But, she betrayed you!” Zethrid growled.

“Not to put too fine a point on it, but so did all of you,” Lotor said without malice. “Well, all except Acxa, but only because we had planned it in the first place.”

The others grew quiet and looked away. Shiro appeared puzzled.

“It was a ruse,” Lotor explained to him. “Acxa and I planned that my father was going to call for my arrest and we prepared. They ‘captured’ myself and my mate to turn us in, but it didn’t work out that way. It was what allowed me to come to your aid at Naxzela. We only reunited after the Kral Zera.”

“But we realized there was a plan before that!” Ezor interjected. “It made me so happy to know we weren’t going to spend the rest of our lives as prisoners of the witch.”

“They did try to get me to tell them what was happening, Lotor,” Acxa said. “I refused. They didn’t need to know at that point.”

“That was good. I didn’t want you all being tortured because the witch assumed you all had ulterior motives.” He walked over to Zethrid, who was still looking down at the floor in shame.

“Zethrid, my dear, you have nothing to be upset about. It was all my doing. You were supposed to feel that way. It was the only way we were going to survive.” Lotor paused and tilted his head towards Shiro. “And I had to gamble that I would get help from Voltron. The odds were against us all, but we made it and look at us now.”

“I suppose so, sir,” she sighed heavily. Lotor reached up and ruffled her fur, tickling her a little.

“Now, back to the topic at hand. I’d like to have a discussion about Narti, but we need to work out the details. I was planning to do this today, but everything is now very low on my priority list. I’d like to try and meet later so we can determine the best course of action.” Lotor walked over to Shiro.

“I requested you to be here because I wanted you to be included. I feel that you are as much a part of my official court as anyone else here. If it hadn’t been for you and your forward thinking, we would have been lost. Shiro, thank you.” Lotor grasped Shiro by the forearm and gently squeezed while looking him directly in the eyes.

“I’m honored, your Highness,” he said, with a slight blush and gentle bow. Lotor smirked fondly at him before releasing his hand and stepping back.

“Now, I need to return to my Mate. Ezor, please work on making sure the chambers are ready for us. I’ll trust that all of you will make individual inspections of every inch of those rooms to verify our safety.”

“Yes, sir,” they all answered.

“Good.” Lotor turned towards the door.

“Lotor,” Shiro called, causing him to pause and look back. “I’d like to have a private meeting with you today. We have something incredibly important to discuss. We can’t risk the possibility of being overheard, either.”

“Done. Acxa, let him know when you finalize the battalion meeting today and he can work with you to find somewhere secure. I’m not sure there is one in the entire base, except for perhaps the witch’s old laboratory. I’m loathe to go there, but it may be the only place.” Lotor turned and walked out of the room to head back to the medical suite.

***************************************

Haggar was watching Lotor through Shiro. She was shaking with memories and emotions she couldn’t place. Why was his discussion of his waste of a mate having his children bothering her so? She was suddenly overtaken with a vision of a baby in a crib, screaming and flailing his little fists in the air. His white hair appeared like a halo around his head, and she felt a yearning to reach out to him.

“ _Take him away_ ,” echoed as a detached whisper, as she watched the medical personnel pick up the child and walk into blackness.

“Lotor…” she croaked, stepping forward to try and see…

She fell to the ground as the vision released her and she could feel a foreign wetness on her cheeks.

“High Priestess,” a quiet voice called out. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine enough, General Throk.” Her words were cold and terse as she waved him away.

“Sendak has returned. He is alone.”

“I know.” She stood and faced the door. “Lotor’s Promised is giving birth as we speak.”

“She’s what?” Sendak roared from the door.

“It appears she went into labor and is having the children now. Lotor confirmed it.”

Sendak wanted to throw something, anything, but he was carrying some of the research that the witch would need so she could reverse the damage she caused to you.

“Is she going to be alright? What about the children?” he asked with a growl.

“Why, Sendak. You DO care for her and those little brats.” She smirked at him.

“For her? Yes, I should think it was obvious, witch. The children are a necessary evil. I must take the bad with the good here.” Sendak placed the container of supplies at her feet. “I collected everything you asked for. It was good that Lotor was too busy playing with his friends because I got there first.”

“Good. This is what I need,” she said, quietly, glancing through the notes she could see stuck in random places.

“I’m going to plan my next attempt to collect her,” Sendak said, as he walked away. “She will not slip through my fingers again.”

Haggar grinned evilly as the door closed behind him. She had a plan that just might aid him in his quest to conquer that human waste of an Empress.

****************************************

Lotor returned to the medical ward and saw you were awake. Rushing over, he gently took your hand and laced his fingers between yours.

“ _Strahleh, jexvilid k’hel. Vers eplareh ver loz er recles. Ver Aklesh lis Prialik ke Shiro cor U’dan ilmeschle.”_ He kissed your knuckles but his eyes never left yours. You gave him a weak smile.

“I’ve only been awake for a few minutes,” you said with your voice cracking from the strain you had caused it earlier.

“Are you in any pain right now?” His eyes took a quick glance down at your body, looking for any evidence of it.

“No, the medicine works very well, except my mouth is rather dry.” You licked your lips. “Could I have some water, please?”

Coran was there almost immediately, helping you to sit up a little so you could sip the glass, while the doctors were moving the blankets to examine your lower half.

“You Majesties, we are about to begin. It appears she might be able to deliver them without surgery.” The nurse joined them with some equipment that you didn’t recognize.

“But, I’m not having any contractions,” you said.

“Actually you are, but you can’t feel them. The nerve block in the sedative is that powerful. Without it you would be in immense pain.” The doctor turned to the nurse. “It’s time to start. Be ready.”

You looked at Lotor, and he saw your face had gone very pale. He was just as frightened but he refused to show it. You needed him to be your strength.   He bent down and kissed you deeply.

“This is it, _K’heles Honestra,_ ” he whispered. “I won’t let anything happen to you. You’re safe, and it will all be over soon.”

The next thirty doboshes passed as Lotor stood beside you, holding your hands, encouraging you to breathe and push as instructed. He kissed your tears as they fell because he refused to release your fingers. One of the babies had finally crowned, as you screamed and pushed with your entire being. It felt like you had been at this for hours, and were so exhausted. True, it hadn’t gone on as long as other women’s experiences, as much as you’d heard, but your twins were so much larger. The amount of effort you had to exert to get them to move through your body was immense. Suddenly there was a rather large squelching noise, and you felt an emptiness. One of the twins had been delivered. There was a momentary sense of panic when you heard nothing but silence, but then…

A wail broke through the stillness of the room. Your son. Your son was born. A person created by you and Lotor in love. He took his first breaths and shrieked at the universe. Lotor let out a sob at hearing the sound of his own son’s voice, dropping his face to yours and kissing you in relief. His tears dripped onto your cheeks and he cried as his lips tenderly caressed yours over and over. And then you felt another movement that stole your very breath, your hands immediately gripped the bed beneath you and you threw your head back in response. There was no time to revel in the miracle that had just happened because his brother was apparently not going to wait.

“Doctor, he’s crowning already,” the nurse pointed out as they handed the first baby to the waiting medical team to evaluate.  The Archivist accompanied them over with the newly arrived prince to help them with their assessment, as Coran left the room to give an update to the Generals.

You tried to lift your head and see what was going on, but Lotor kissed your forehead, effectively pressing it back down into the pillows.

“Just wait, _mestana_ , you have to focus. We have one more who is waiting to meet us.” His patient voice grounded you and you redirected your attention back to the doctor between your knees.

“You’re doing beautifully, Empress. It’s almost over. Are you ready?” he asked. The only thing you could see were his eyes as the rest of him was covered in medical apparel and equipment. The firstborn prince was still crying out from across the room as he was being hooked up to monitors and scanned to make sure he was in good health.

“OK, push for me, _K’heles Honestra_ ,” Lotor murmured into your ear. You shut your eyes, grit your teeth, and constricted your muscles with everything you had left. You refused to stop, not even to breathe and Lotor could see you wavering in your consciousness before his eyes. “Darling, rest. Please? Breathe. Please?” His voice was getting higher with each word. Your face was fully flushed with beads of sweat that dripped off the tip of your nose, and you were just about to faint when the doctor pulled the shoulders free from the birth canal and the second prince was born.

You fell back against the pillows with a cry, and took a giant gasp of air. Your chest was heaving as you kept taking deeper breaths, feeling the pain renewed as your body rebelled from the severe physical trauma you had just experienced. The medication was wearing off quickly and you tried to curl up.

“Empress, please, lay back for us,” the doctor directed.

“I can’t,” you ground out. “It hurts so much.” Lotor helped pull you back to the bed, holding your shoulders while the nurses held your bent legs in place. The second baby was taken to be evaluated, but hadn’t made a sound yet. You kept waiting to hear it as the seconds seemed to stretch on and on. “LOTOR! Our son!” You called out with a heartbreaking cry.

“What’s happening?” he thundered, not able to release you because there was the rest of the birthing process to take place.

Then there was a weaker cry, but a cry nonetheless. You began to weep in relief as the final contractions continued to play out for the remaining afterbirth. Lotor nuzzled his nose in your hair and whispered how well you’d done and how proud of you he was. Once the doctor declared the process had ended, he stood up so the nurses could begin to attend to you.

“We’re going to have to remove your night dress, Majesty. It will interfere with your ability to breastfeed.” You noticed a corner of Lotor’s mouth quirked up at her comment.

“You don’t even get to think about that for quite a while,” you growled at him. One of the nurses reached up to gather the IV bag while another pulled the red gown up and over your head, carefully maneuvering it around the fluid lines. Several other nurses were cleaning you with soap and warm water. Giving birth was a messy process.

“I recommend waiting at least four weeks before you return to intercourse, Majesty,” the doctor advised as he removed his medical gown and gloves. “It will allow her body to heal. I might recommend using the stasis pods for a bit every day to help encourage that process.”

“Unfortunately, Lotor, she’s right. We’re going to have to keep you medicated until your mating cycle ends. Otherwise you could injure her and possibly cause her enough harm that she would be unable to bear you any other children. And you’ll be entering the next mating cycle just about the time she is ready.”

“If you think I’m going to let you…” you started with a glare.

“Ah, _K’heles Yestro-Mache,_ your vows at the Promise ceremony that you would always be there to help me though the mating cycles…,” Lotor said.

“Sire, that’s not a persuasive argument at this moment.” The Archivist had approached him, carrying one of the twins.

“Your highness, this is your firstborn son. The Crown Prince of the Galra. Vrepit Sa!”

Lotor took the little boy in his arms, and his eyes lit up with wonder and emotion. He tried not to break down when he looked into his son’s face for the first time. His heart felt like it was going to explode in his chest, the tiny miracle he had helped create was here and it represented an entirely new stage in his life. His eyes filled with tears at the sheer emotional punch to his being this little child delivered. He was used to being in charge of his subjects, taking care of the larger problems that came with ruling planets and star systems, while still allowing their own free will to be the main guides in their lives. But this was different. He was holding someone so fragile who needed to be nurtured by him, to love him, to protect and teach him. He wanted to be everything to his children that his father hadn’t been, and yet not spoil them both to the point of being weak. The strength they would need to live long and happy lives was going to be immense, unless you and he were able to change over ten thousand years of racist and classist beliefs in your entire Empire. Looking at his features Lotor couldn’t help but notice that not much of you was represented.

The nurses carried over a lovely dark blue gown that had shoulder straps but they were easier to remove than those on the red gown and you would be able to feed the children without struggling. You looked over at Lotor, and know you knew just how perfect things were. He was in love. It was clearly written all over his face. A different type of love than he shared with you, to be sure, but he was smitten with his little boy.

“He looks almost exactly like I did when I was born. Why do I not see anything of his mother in him?” he asked.

“It is because she is part Denebolan,” Coran answered as he walked back into the suite. “Remember, the Denebolan traits are all recessive. They yield to the more aggressive genetics of the Galra.”

“But, she is mostly human. Why do I see none of those?” he queried, looking back at his son who was watching his father with a direct gaze. The little bluish eyes in their fields of soft yellow were so inquisitive and yet intense. Lotor lowered his face to gently kiss his son’s forehead.

“Well, I can say that as someone who has seen other Galra pairings, usually the genetics of the Galrans are stronger and dominate their partner, making them mostly recessive.”

The other prince was carried over and they offered him to you. You looked up, worry written across your face. You were afraid to touch him, but you reached out and carefully took him in your arms. Coran stepped to your side.

“Congratulations, Empress. You have very beautiful children.” He helped raise the back of the bed up for you so you could rest more comfortably. The nurses were still fussing with your IV line and others were attempting to change the bedding out beneath you.

“Thank you, Coran,” you whispered. You were stroking your little prince’s face, trailing your fingers through his hair. He was smaller than his brother and his cry had been weaker by far. You immediately felt very protective of him. This little one was going to have a tougher time, especially since he was Lotor’s son. His Galran side was already compromised by the Altean genetics. Lotor himself was considered small when it came to Galran standards.

Lotor came to the bed and the nurses helped you slide over on the sheet so he had room to join you. You looked at the precious bundles you both held, seeing them to be nearly identical with the exception of body size. You sighed and rested your head against Lotor’s shoulder. The boys were watching you so closely, every time you moved they seemed fascinated. The lovely little lavender faces, the exquisite pointed ears, the angular features of their jawlines, the shockingly white hair, the intense blue eyes – they were spitting images of their father. Lotor rested his cheek against the top of your head and hummed in delight.

“Aren’t they gorgeous?” he mumbled.

“Mmmm,” you agreed, and then yawned.

“Your Majesties, I’m sorry, but we must take them. They aren’t strong enough yet, and need time in the incubation pods.” Once of the nurses gently took the smaller prince from you, while Coran took the other from Lotor. He snuggled down next to you, spooning into your side, and nestling his face into the crook of your neck to kiss your soft skin.

“They are incredibly early,” the Archivist said. “Really less than a five months term, but whatever the witch did aged them.”

Your eyes flew open.

“Does that mean they’ll continue to age faster now that they’re born? They’ll be five deca-phoebs old but look ten?” you said, in a slight panic.

“We don’t know yet, my lady,” the doctor said. “We really need to know exactly what she did before we can make any determinations.”

“I have some inside information about that,” Lotor said as he continued to place little kisses and gentle bites to your shoulder.

“Since when?” you said, surprised.

“I was given a device with some pirated copies of surveillance. I can only assume the logs were wiped even before the Kral Zera took place.” He went back up and kissed your neck with a little more force, ending it with a slight press of his fangs. “I’m going to watch it as soon as I can to see what we can find out.”

You yawned and nestled back into the pillows as Lotor pulled the new blankets up around you. You could hear the twins both crying meekly in the background as they were put into the incubators.

“My Lady, you’ll have to remain here as well while you recover. Normally we’d move you all to the main medical station here at CentCom but we don’t want to risk anything happening to any of you after the breech we had.” One nurse was adding a second blanket, while another nurse gave you more pain medication through your IV port. Lotor sat up.

“Why are you doing that?” he demanded. “Is it necessary to drug her?”

“Relax Sire,” Coran said, patting Lotor’s shoulder. “She will need it. The pain is going to be rather unbearable if all of the medication was to wear off. This will allow her to sleep while she heals.”

“Alright. I understand,” he said, leaning over you as your eyes started to flutter shut. “I have to go for a little while. I have some meetings I must attend before the Empire decides to fall apart. Will you be fine without me, _mestana_?”

“Mmhmm,” you breathed out. He gently kissed you and climbed out of the bed to leave. Just before he did he made a stop at the incubators. Seeing his little boys, wrapped up and surrounded by luxurious comfort in the pods, he took a deep breath and couldn’t help but smile with such love and emotion. They were both sound asleep and looked so peaceful. One of the nurses joined him and spoke quietly to him.

“They are in danger yet, your Highness. Even with the accelerated growth rate, they are early by nearly seven weeks. For twins, that could be incredibly challenging to their health.”

“What do you think the chances are that they’ll need additional support?” he asked softly.

“Besides the incubators? It depends, honestly. If their lungs have properly developed and their hearts are strong, we may not need anything additional. Otherwise only time will reveal that to us.”

Lotor nodded, his posture suddenly straightened and he looked at the nurse.

“No one is to tell the Empress if there is anything wrong unless I’m here,” he ordered. “I can’t have her falling apart without me because she has been tainted with Quintessence. She could destroy herself and definitely hurt or kill others if she has a spike.”

“Vrepit Sa,” the nurse said and bowed.

Lotor turned and walked through the door, not looking back or else it might shatter his resolve to make it to the meeting.

*******************************************

The conversation was slow going. Acxa looked bored. There wasn’t much to report about _former_ Commander Gnov, except she had gone rogue and was trying to snap up as much territory and resources as she could. Lotor would definitely put a stop to that. He had Shiro sitting in the meeting with him, because if diplomatic discussion didn’t work he would simply ask Voltron to use their sword strike and cut her battalion in half, literally.

“So, we will have a delegation fly out to offer a discussion. If she surrenders peacefully then we’ll take her into custody, debrief her, demote her, have her entire regiment retrained and placed back in ranks.” Lotor stood up.

“And if she doesn’t, Sire?” an officer piped up.

“We destroy her. Do you remember when Throk challenged me for the throne? I told my subjects after his pitiful defeat that we would allow others worthy of us to join our ranks or be crushed. This will be her moment to decide.” Lotor looked as Shiro. “Do you believe we could count on Voltron to assist?”

“We won’t fight your battles for you, Lotor,” Shiro said. Several gasps were heard at this Human pilot’s use of their Emperor’s name. “Voltron is only used for peace.”

“And yet, it can be found picking fights around the universe whenever its Paladins see fit,” Lotor said, with a superior air. “We are trying to settle the Empire back into some semblance of the peaceful and diplomatic body as it was before my father was poisoned by quintessence. If we cannot count on Voltron to assist the Galra when we are in need, then we will not be there to assist when the Coalition encounters such forces on their own.”

“Is this an, ‘if you’re not with us you’re against us’ discussion?” Shiro said.

“Something like that,” Lotor said, smirking. Shiro frowned.

“I’ll have to discuss it with my team,” he said.

“Discuss tactics with your team?” one of the Admirals said. “Are you not the Commander?”

“Yes, I am,” Shiro said.

“But you allow them to dictate your battle plans?” a Sergeant said, incredulously.

“No, it’s not like that.” Shiro ran a hand through his hair. Lotor crossed his arms and leaned against the wall behind him, enjoying the discovery process his military leaders were guiding the Paladin through.

“The Commander draws up the battle plans and the soldiers execute them. That’s the way it’s done,” another voice spoke up.

“Now, now,” Lotor said, stepping back into the argument. He began to slowly pace around the room. “They have their own way of strategizing, since there are only five of them. I’m merely suggesting that the Voltron Coalition would be much stronger with the Galran forces behind them. We understand that the original idea was to stop Zarkon and free planets under his boot, yes?”  He spun around, whipping his pony tail dramatically, and looked dead at Shiro. “Those days are over. The planets will have self-ruling bodies, as long as they realize the Galra, meaning myself as their Emperor, are the final authority. We will not allow them to fall into poverty or famine, rather we shall assist those who are falling behind and lend a hand to others who are attempting to get back on stable ground after centuries of being oppressed by my father’s regime.”

“Oh?” Shiro stood. “How will that take place? Do you have some sort of magic that will allow them to suddenly have resources where there weren’t any before?”

The air in the room felt tense until Lotor grinned and started to laugh.

“I like you, Paladin. We have much in common.” He waved dismissively at the Galran officials who were getting ready to draw blades on this person who insulted their Emperor.

“I will discuss those plans with you when and if the Voltron Coalition decides to vote on joining us or not.” Lotor gave Shiro such a look and he smirked, causing shivers of pleasure to run up Shiro’s spine.

“Back to the Gnov situation,” Lotor turned his attention to the plans on the table. “If she refuses to surrender, we’ll have no choice but to destroy her. We’ll have to use the Ion cannon, at this point, and I’d like to see if we have a flagship that can manage to hold two of them. We will make an example out of them that the new Empire is not to be crossed. During the discussion, blast an offer through the com on all the ships in her fleet. Tell the soldiers who wish to rejoin our ranks they are to abandon their posts and flee to our custody.” Lotor’s voice became like iron. “If they join us, they have protection. If they fight us, they die.”

Every soldier jumped to their feet and saluted.

“Vrepit Sa!”

Lotor nodded and they all left the room, except Shiro.

“That was rather enlightening,” he said.

“What did you expect?” Lotor asked incredulously. “If we don’t show our power we’ll have to worry about attacks from every direction. The Empire will dissolve and then Voltron will be busier than you could possibly imagine or handle. Each Warlord here would break off into factions and take territory, supplies, resources, and slaves. How would you like the expectations on your Coalition to quadruple within vargas?”

Shiro realized that Lotor was right. He didn’t like it, but there were going to be times that lives were lost, even innocents, because Voltron and Lotor couldn’t be everywhere. There were going to be stubborn leaders who decided to fight the Galra, rather than submit. The only way Lotor would be able to convince them to join him would be if he had powerful examples of successful incorporations. Shiro hated to admit it, but Lotor could make Voltron obsolete. This suddenly made him realize he could potentially go home again. His heart skipped a little bit at the possibility. _Home_.

“Lotor is correct,” a voice said from a darkened corner. Lotor pulled his sword faster than Shiro could blink. A large form wearing a black masked uniform stepped forward. There were lights of quintessence running through the armor, indicating their use of Galran technology.

“No! Lotor! This is who you needed to meet with!” Shiro threw himself between Lotor and the mysterious guest.

“How long have you been here?” Lotor demanded, with a snarl.

“For the entire meeting. We are good at espionage, my Emperor,” the voice replied.

“Ah, I see you call me by my title. That is a good start.” Lotor relaxed his stance, but did not sheath his sword.

“Lotor,” Shiro said, “this is the Galran who was present at the Castle of Lions.”

Lotor closed his eyes and inhaled, smiling afterwards.

“Yes, I recognize his scent now that the others have left and the air is cleared a little.” Lotor finally put his weapon away and offered his hand. “I owe you as much, or more, than I owe Shiro.”

The man stepped forward and took Lotor’s offered hand.

“I have waited a long time for someone like you to become the leader of the Galra,” he said. “Now there is the possibility we will no longer have to hide in the shadows.”

“Are you able to remove your mask, friend? I would be honored to see you. You saved my Promised and myself. If you hadn’t told our captors about the mating cycles I could have destroyed everything. They would have killed me, thinking my aggression was against them. My mate was already pregnant. She would have had our children without me or the protection of the Empire.” Lotor knew he was rambling but he wanted to make sure this person knew just how much respect he had for him.

“Not here, sire. I will show you my face one day soon. But today I had a purpose for wanting to meet you.” He motioned to the chairs and everyone sat. “Sendak was here before we arrived for your installation, sire. He cleared out most of the witch’s lab and nearly every shred of work Honerva had documented went with him. We are left with nearly nothing that will help us.”

Lotor slammed his fist on the table, his face showing his frustration.

“We aren’t giving up yet. We have a plan that may help you, sire. It will take time, but we will expedite our efforts in order to see if we can help stop or even reverse her situation.”

“Oh, really? Using that magic power Shiro thinks I have somewhere?” Lotor said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Shiro chuckled.

“We are working with the Archivist and the brothers at Feyiv. Speaking of the Archivist, he has left to journey to Denebola. He is trying to see if he can come up with any answers by asking the people directly. We have other resources spreading through the closest galaxies to see if there is anyone else who has experience.”   The masked man shifted in his seat.

“Unfortunately, you need a vehicle built from a Transreality Comet in order to enter the rift to get pure quintessence, like the type the witch used.” Lotor sighed. “I have built two, but we needed a third in order to tap the unlimited supply to save the Empire. We will struggle and fall without it, leaving our people to suffer and perish. I was working on them when my father sent out his edict.”

“We will not quit, sire.”   The man stood, prompting Lotor to do the same. “I’ve seen how your Promised suffers under the effects of the poisoning. We will double our efforts to find an answer.”

“Thank you,” Lotor said, placing his fist against his chest in salute. The stranger mirrored it and bowed slightly.

“Do not lose hope.”

The man stepped back into the shadows and appeared to vanish. Lotor looked at Shiro, raising his eyebrow.

“Well, he knows how to make an entrance, doesn’t he?”

Shiro laughed and shook his head.

********************************************

Acxa had left the room as the meeting with the officers concluded and was heading back to her station. She liked Lotor’s approach. It was the same as when they were conquering planets back under their own flag. Perhaps Lotor was going to keep his word. They were going to have adventures like they used to. She smiled to herself. It looked like things were possibly going to work out.

“General Acxa!” a voice called out. She looked over her shoulder. It was a member of Lotor’s personal guard.

“Yes? What is it?” she replied, giving them her full attention.

“We just had a ship arrive and the leader is demanding to see the Emperor,” they said. “She said they were expected.”

Acxa sighed. She knew exactly who it was. Lotor was not going to be happy.

“Are they at the loading docks?” she tilted her head.

“Yes, we had them dock there because of the damage to the main bays from, um, yesterday.” The soldier swallowed hard, remembering their almost loss of the Empress.

“We’re going to have to find Lotor to see where he wants to meet them. My guess is the Throne room, but we’ll see just how much of a show he wants to give them.” Acxa turned and headed back to the conference room. “Follow me.”

**********************************************

Lotor and Shiro were walking towards the medical suite having a congenial conversation, discussing foods and new types of spices that had been discovered recently on a newly acquired planet in the Empire. Lotor mentioned how he hoped to go one day soon so he could meet the leaders and try to convince them the new Empire was in their best interests to move forward.

“Sir!” Acxa’s voice echoed down the halls and Lotor stopped, waiting for her to approach. He noticed she was accompanied by a member of his personal guard and he frowned.

“Yes, Acxa, what is it?” He stood tall, clasping his hands behind his back.

“We’ve got company.” She indicated to the guard, who stepped up.

“They said you were expecting them.” Lotor looked at Shiro with a puzzled expression.

“The rest of the Paladins?” Shiro said.

“That would be the only group I could think of,” Lotor agreed. “All right. Have them meet me in the main entry. I’ll be ready in half a varga. I will need a little time to check on my mate and the children first so please take the scenic route.”

“Vrepit Sa,” the soldier said before turning away to carry out Lotor’s order.

“I’ll be a few minutes. Please, wait here.” Lotor stepped into the main medical suite and quietly walked over to you. You were still sleeping peacefully, and he was so moved at the sight of you, resting in the dimmed light of the suite. The mother of his children. He didn’t want to wake you, so he almost tiptoed over to the sleeping princes. The nurse sitting next to the incubators rose as he approached.

“They’re sleeping fine, Sire. They’ve each been fed and it exhausted everyone involved. The Empress is very weak.”

“I anticipated as much,” Lotor said quietly. “The pain medication is keeping her sedated, correct?”

“Yes. The doctor is in nearly every twenty minutes to monitor all three of his patients.”

“Good. I have another meeting I’m afraid I cannot forego. I’ll be back as soon as I can. Contact me for any reason, am I clear?” Lotor looked sternly at the nurse.

“Yes, sir.” She returned to her chair near the smaller of the two and started jotting down notes in her logbook.

Lotor had no choice. He couldn’t put this off. He had to go meet with…

*******************************

“Lotor!” Allura’s voice rang down the main entry as he stood in front of the new banners that graced the walls.

“I think you mean Emperor, Princess,” Coran corrected.

“Oh, sorry. Emperor Lotor, it’s so nice to see you again!” Pidge rolled her eyes at Allura’s exuberance.

“And you all. Welcome my friends. I’m honored to have you here.” Lotor stood straight and tall, proudly beaming at his new guests with Shiro at his side. He knew he needed their help to convince other planets and such to join him so it wouldn’t do to patronize them. They may be inept but they still had influence. Besides, he knew he was going to have to talk to the Princess and probably beg for help to heal you.

“Hey Shiro,” Lance called out. “Made yourself at home?”

“Both Coran and I have been honored guests of the Emperor, yes.” Shiro wasn’t in the mood to take Lance’s bait.

The group stopped in front of him. Lotor was ready to simply say hello and get a guide to show them to their quarters. He wanted to get back to you, and get some sleep, but it didn’t look like that was happening any time soon.

“I’ve never seen Lotor without his armor before,” Pidge mentioned to Allura, who blushed as she took in his form.

Lotor couldn’t help but notice the way her eyes traced every curve his tunic allowed to show, the muscles in his legs that the cotton training pants displayed. He was grateful that his tunic rested low enough on his body to conceal his…well. Her eyes lingered there before she turned even a deeper shade of red. He felt so objectified and immediately regretted doing that to others in his travels. It was not nearly as erotic as he imagined it to be.

“Oh,” Allura said, “I didn’t notice. It does look nice.”

Pidge and Hunk looked at her with skeptic expressions, easily seeing her ogling the Emperor. Pidge leaned back close enough to whisper to him.

“This looks like it’s gonna go well.” She stood up with a grin. “Hey, Emperor, did you get a chance to look at the footage yet?”

“No. Unfortunately we’ve been very busy since we arrived. I will be going over it very soon. I appreciate the trouble you went through to get it for me.” He smiled at her before turning to the rest of the team.

“I apologize, but I’m going to have to show you to your guest suites. You have leave to go anywhere you like, but I need to retire for the evening.” He walked down the main hall and the Paladins fell in step behind him.

“Emperor Lotor, are you alright?” Allura asked.

“I’m fine. I’ve have a very long few days with practically no opportunity to sleep,” he said.

“I wonder why that is,” Lance said sarcastically under his breath, but not quiet enough.

“Actually, Lance, his Promised just delivered their twins today,” Shiro said over his shoulder.

“What? How’s that even possible?” Lance yelled. “She wasn’t that far when…,”

“It was a spell by the witch. They grew at an exponential rate, enough that it could have killed her if she carried to term.” Lotor didn’t really want to discuss it with them, but here it was. He was going to keep the details as brief as possible.

“So, you’re a father now,” Hunk said. “That’s a different title for you.”

“Yes, it is Hunk, and it’s the one I believe I might be most proud of,” Lotor said with a genuine smile.

They arrived at the first set of doors and Lotor pressed in the code revealing the room for whoever wanted to claim it.

“The codes for all of these rooms are the same. Allow me to show you.” Lotor demonstrated the mechanism to them and made sure they all knew how to work the locks.

The Yellow, Red, and Green Paladins all picked rooms and entered them, leaving Lotor and Shiro with Allura.

“Please follow me. Your rooms are a little more removed. You have larger suites as reflections of your status here.” Lotor indicated the next hall and they followed him. He allowed them to choose their codes and he did not want to know them.

“Good night, both of you. I beg your forgiveness for not being ready for more of an introduction or tour. We’ll all talk tomorrow,” Lotor apologized.

“Oh, it’s quite fine, Sire,” Allura said. “I do hope we have the opportunity to see the twins at some point?”

“Perhaps. They were born incredibly early and are in the medical suite until we’re sure they can thrive without medical intervention.” Lotor smiled, but he looked very tired.

“How did your Promised fare?” she asked.

“It was a difficult birth, Princess. She is also recovering.” Lotor was trying too hard to keep his words and emotions polite, but this conversation was getting too close to his personal life.

“Please, give her my regards?” she asked. “I know we’ve had our differences, but I hope she heals quickly and is back by your side as soon as possible.”

“That is very kind, thank you. I’ll be sure to let her know.” Lotor replied.

Shiro pushed in the code for his room and the door slid open.

“Good night Allura. Let the Emperor get some rest.” He stood in the door, watching.

“Oh, yes. Good night Shiro. Good night, Emperor Lotor,” she said a little breathlessly.

“Sleep well, my friends. Breakfast will be brought up to you in the morning. You may take your time and pamper yourselves. Also, please enjoy the wondrous amenities, courtesy of the Galra Empire. There’s a type of therapy spa down on the next floor. We have some of the best masseuses in the galaxy. Perhaps it will help you relax.” Lotor nodded as he walked away.

He was about to drop in his tracks and wanted to get back to his battle cruiser so he could rest near you in the med bay. He needed to be with his children, he needed to be near you, and every step took him closer.

*****************************************

You awoke and realized Lotor was still not with you. Sitting up you looked around and saw the nurse dozing near the incubators where the twins were asleep.

You pulled the blankets off and climbed out of bed, pulling the IV stand with you so you could see the princes, reminding yourself that it had actually happened. You took the first steps rather carefully until you were sure of your strength, gradually getting more confident.

“Empress!” the nurse said, jumping up. “You should be in bed!”

“I wanted to see them,” you whispered, as you walked up to the incubators. You were still scared about being their mother. It was not something you ever thought you wanted for yourself. You looked at them both as if through a haze. Things that had happened were beyond your control and you were not sure how to feel any longer. The larger of the two boys yawned and stretched a little, remaining asleep. The smaller of the two, however, was awake and looking at you, silent, as if he was contemplating your existence.

You turned and quietly headed back to the main bed but you couldn’t get your head to clear. You kept thinking about Sendak and the attempted abduction. Sendak said he wanted to help you get free of the quintessence. He offered it to you and promised to bring you back to Lotor. You were frightened yesterday, but today you were nearly petrified about not being there for your children. Abandoning them through your destruction. What if Sendak was being truthful? Could you trust him? You had seen him in your dreams. Granted it usually ended up with kisses or some other intimate activities, but yesterday he’d had plenty of opportunity to try and take advantage of you, but he didn’t. Maybe it was because you were pregnant, maybe the dreams were enough, you weren’t sure. Perhaps it was time you chatted with him.

You walked over to the com station and stared at it. You realized you didn't know how to reach him. What was the frequency? You thought about it. You used to know it back on Ulippa because his forces radioed in all the time. Glancing over at the nurse, she had dozed off again which allowed you a little privacy. ‘ _Think, think,_ ” you closed your eyes and tried the muscle memory, pressing the keys swiftly and hoping for the best. The screen flared to life as the connection was established.

“Who is this?” his voice snarled, his fearsome figure coming into view.

“Sendak?” you asked, quietly.

“Empress! Is that you? How did you know to reach me here?” he exclaimed, rushing to the screen.

“I remembered your frequency from my old Ulippa days on the dock,” you answered.

“Forgive me for being so short. I wasn’t sure who would be trying to contact me, but I am incredibly pleased that it is you. You look rather, um, different, but still beautiful.” He sounded sincere and his face was hopeful, but you’d have to be careful.

“I wanted to discuss the offer you made to me about saving me from quintessence. Would you be willing to return to Central Command to meet with me under better circumstances?” you asked.

“How do I know you won’t have me arrested as soon as I set foot on the base?” he growled.

“I’m a woman of my word. The only person who outranks me is Lotor. If we can have our discussion before he knows you’re on the base, you should be able to leave of your own accord.” You hated to do this, sneaking Sendak aboard without Lotor’s knowledge, but you wanted to be saved so you could be there for him and your sons. You could only see one other way, but you didn’t want Lotor working with the Princess any more than necessary.

“I agree. Do you mind if I wear the cloak?” he asked. “I would feel more comfortable.”

“As long as you agree not to try kidnapping me again. I’m doing this against my better judgement, but I think you need to explain your offer to me again, under less stressful circumstances.”

“Yes, your Highness. I promise. Only talking. I don’t want to cause you any pain. You have those princes to think about.” Sendak wanted to see just how much you would tell him...

“Yes, of course. I appreciate that. I’ll be in contact when it’s safe for you to return.” You said quietly as you heard the nurse walking around. She must have discovered you weren’t resting.

“Empress? We need to get you to bed,” she called out.

“Yes, _K’heles leavrilla Dristahlisha_. Rest. We’ll talk again soon.” He cut the feed before you were found out.

Your hands were shaking and you felt rather faint. What had you just done? You were trying to save your own life instead of having Lotor being forced to give up only the gods knew what to that princess. No, you were going to hear what Sendak had to say. See if his offer was legitimate. And if everything seemed like it was not only practical, but had high chances for success you would take it. You needed to be around for your boys. Without you Lotor would go mad and the boys would lose their mother and father, just like you did. Just like he did.

“Empress!” You must look worse than you felt. Lotor entered the room and heard the nurse call out. He rushed over to you.

“ _Strahleh!_ What are you doing out of bed?” he exclaimed.

“I needed to stretch my legs,” you said.

Lotor picked you up and carried you back to bed, with the nurse following you both pulling the IV stand with her.

“Oh, dearest, please. Don’t do that until the doctor gives you his approval that you’re well enough to be out of bed alone. Please?” His face was so full of concern for you. It was enough to convince you that contacting Sendak had been the correct move.

“I’ll try,” you said, as Lotor pulled your blankets up to cover you before he walked over to the incubators. He was trying to keep himself quiet while looking at them, but he was talking to them a little. He yawned and stretched his arms as he returned to your side.

“They are so precious,” he said, pulling off his boots and climbing in bed next to you. It was a tight fit, but he wouldn’t dream of sleeping anywhere else because you weren’t there.

“How was your afternoon?” you asked, yawning.

“A few meetings and the Paladins arrived.” He sounded pained.

“Oh, joy,” you muttered.

“I know. The Princess is here. I put her in the room across the hall from Shiro. He’ll know if she tries anything.”

“I hope she behaves. I don’t have the energy to kick her ass right now,” you said, smiling into Lotor’s embrace. He laughed lightly.

“I think Ezor would be happy to do it for you,” he said, leaning to kiss the top of your head. “Everything will be fine, _mestana_.”

“Sure,” you said, yawning again and quickly falling asleep against him.

Lotor laid there for a little while, gently stroking your arm, and just replaying the day. So many wonderful things happened, others that weren’t so good, but he was ending the day with you. And it was the best thing he could think of.

*******************************************

Allura had removed her armor and enjoyed a hot shower. Everything was left for her comfort, including a pair of pajama pants and shirt. It fit perfectly and she couldn’t ask for anything more.

She climbed into the large bed and wrapped her arms around the pillow next to her. Sleep was claiming her quickly. Almost too quick, that it felt different. She closed her eyes and was gone in mere moments.

The light of the room was dim as she sat straight up out of a dead sleep, feeling as if she was being watched. She blinked and tried to make out any strange shapes that might indicate another was there with her, but in the end she determined she was being silly.

“It’s only because I’m in a new place. Of course things will feel strange.” She spoke only to make herself feel better.

She climbed out of the comfortable bed Lotor had provided for her, and filled a glass of water. She felt like something was off but she couldn’t place it. She slowly made her way to her uniform and grabbed the handle of her Bayard, and it became a short sword.

“Who’s there!” she shouted.

Lotor stepped out of the shadows by her door.

“Good evening, Princess Allura,” he said with a low growl.

“Lotor! I mean Emperor! I mean…” she stuttered.

“Lotor will do, thank you.” He stalked the room, circling her like she was his prey, staying outside of the reach of her weapon.

“What, um, why, well…can I help you?” she asked.

“I needed to speak to you. Alone.” He was slowly shrinking his path, getting closer to her.

“A-alone?” she squeaked.

“Mmhmm.” He stopped feet from her. “Would it be too much trouble for you to put your weapon down?”

“Oh! Forgive me!” she said, and quickly dropped it back on the chair where her clothing was.

“Come. Join me.” He commanded, walking to the sofa near the windows that displayed the edge of the base and then the vast and dazzling starfield beyond.

He sat and waited for her to find a place she felt comfortable. It was closer than she realized when her knee brushed his. She blushed deeply.

“I am very happy to see you, Princess. I know we didn’t get much opportunity to talk while I was on your ship.” He was observing her, giving a little quirk of his lip when she tore her eyes from him direct gaze.

“Oh, well, you, um, you and your Promised were busy quite a bit, and, well…,” she kept stumbling over her words.

“You understand how the Galran mating works, don’t you?” he asked, brushing her knee again with his. She tried to hide a giggle but failed miserably.

“Coran explained that it is rare to have what you do, but that sometimes the Galra don’t have that connection and are free to have relations with others outside of their mates.” She rattled off what she could remember.

“He is correct.” Lotor pulled his hair out of this ponytail and shook his head. Allura couldn’t stop staring. He was such a beautiful man. He looked like a dream and he was right next to her, leaning closer to her.

“You are lovely, my dear,” he whispered. A shiver ran through her, and her mouth dropped open.

“I-I,” she faltered as he closed the distance and kissed her, sliding his fingers along her jaw and up to lightly pinch the tip of her ear. It was the first time she had ever properly been kissed by a man and it was a feeling she never wanted to end. She moaned a little louder than she intended.

“Lotor, we, you, your Promised…,” she rambled as he kissed her again with a bit more passion. His lips were just as soft as she imagined. He kept going until she felt like her lungs were going to burst and she opened her mouth. Lotor’s tongue immediately slid inside and he exhaled with a throaty moan as he tasted her.

She turned to face him and he pulled her onto his lap, his kisses becoming hungrier and deeper. One hand was around her waist and the other dove into her hair, grasping the back of her head. He brought her body flush against his and she felt how excited he was.

She could have him. She could take what he seemed to be offering, but there was a warning going off in her mind. She was trying to hear it, to determine what it was telling her, but his fingertips were playing around the waistline of her sleeping pants and she gasped, all rational thoughts fled from her mind.

“Oh, Lotor,” she moaned, and he laid her down against the cushions, grinding against her as her body started to feel a pull in its core. It was getting tighter and tighter as his hips roughly rubbed against her most sensitive spots.

“Allura,” he moaned just before kissing her, tongues battling, his fingers threading through hers and pulling her arms above her head.

She was feeling him start to thrust roughly, his cock pressing against her through their very thin layers of clothing.

“Harder,” she gasped, “please!”

“Mmm, as you wish,” he purred and he released her hands only to grasp her shoulders. Each time he snapped his hips he would pull her down against him. She thrust her hips to meet his at each apex and it was sending little dark spots into her vision.

“Lo, ungh, Lotor, I think, I’m, I’m coming!” she screamed as the muscles in her body tightened up from her head down to her pointed toes and she shook as he rammed his tongue in to her mouth to quiet her passionate squeals.

He kept thrusting against her, breathing out in grunts as his hips moved faster and faster. He dropped his head and bit her shoulder as he stiffened up, whining and giving little thrusts as he found his own release.

She sat up. She was alone but was breathing as if she had just chased down a Krelshi. She looked around the room and everything was as it had been when she fell asleep.

“Lotor?” she called out, knowing he wasn’t there, he hadn’t been there and the entire thing was a dream.

She climbed out of bed to get that drink of water she had dreamt about, and her knees nearly went out on her. She felt the stickiness between her legs and she groaned. This visit was going to be impossible. She sat down on the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest. Never in her life had she experienced such a dream. It felt so real. It was wonderful. And she wanted it to happen again. She let her head fall against her arms.

“Oh, fuck. What do I do now?”

*****************************************

The witch sat back and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strahleh - Darling  
> Jexvilid - forgive  
> K'hel - me  
> Vers - I'm  
> eplareh - sorry  
> Ver - I  
> loz - had  
> er - to  
> recles - leave  
> aklesh - told  
> lis - the  
> Prialik - Generals  
> ke - and  
> cor - what  
> u'dan - was  
> ilmeschle - happening  
> K'heles honestra - my mate  
> mestana - love  
> K'heles Yestro-Mache - My Goddess  
> K'heles leavrilla Dristahlisha - my gorgeous empress


	65. No Secrets between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble in paradise? Perhaps. Lots of lessons learned in this chapter, and a few surprises. The Archivist goes exploring, the Paladins get an education, Shiro gets an answer (sort of), the Generals get to see the little Princes, and Lotor is on a path to screwing up. Royally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! I'm packing a lot of info in this chapter. I call it a Chess Piece chapter - moving the pieces around the board in order to set up the Queen's attack. There is some new Galran here, not a lot, and text boxes are in play. I promise, I will start reducing the chapter size but I just couldn't determine a good breaking point! I'll admit there is a bit here that broke my heart to write. I hope you enjoy it! Hang on. There will be fireworks in the next chapter!

You were sound asleep in Lotor’s arms, and your breathing was deep and even. It made Lotor relax just a little bit more because that pattern told him you weren’t feeling any pain at the moment. The lights were just starting to come up with the morning colors indicating it was a new day. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, reveling in your scent and the closeness of your body as he spooned into your side with his leg draped over the top of yours. These moments were so precious to him, knowing that the demands of the Empire had yet to really start presenting themselves for his attention, which would make the early mornings the only time he would truly be able to spend with you in peace.

You groaned in your sleep and Lotor opened his eyes to see if you had awakened. Your face was wearing a pained expression and your fingers gripped his forearm a little too tightly for a normal response to his hold. Your breathing seemed shallower and was increasing in its pace as well, which had him switching into defensive mode. You were hurting, you were exhausted, you needed to be relieved and he was apparently the only one who noticed. He turned to look over his shoulder.

“Nurse, please,” he murmured. “She appears to be needing her next dose of pain medication.”

“Yes, Sire,” he said as he collected the syringe on his way over to join you both. He inserted the needle into the hub and slowly added the measured dose. Lotor watched the medicine swirl and dance in the slowly flowing solution before it vanished into your arm. He counted to five and both your face and hands started to relax.

“Thank you. She’ll feel much better. You may go,” Lotor said, dismissing the nurse so he could try to steal a little more sleep for himself.

The nurse walked away only to return a few moments later. Frowning, Lotor opened his eyes and slid his gaze over to the man standing at the side of the bed behind him.

“I beg your forgiveness, Sire, but I have medication for you, as well.” The nurse swallowed hard, his nerves showing as the little cup of water shook in his hand. Lotor almost felt bad for him. Or he would, if he wasn’t so tired.

“What?” he said low and almost threatening with a growl.

“Please, your Majesty, the Archivist left strict instructions for you to take this. He said it was for the Mating cycle.” He had steadied himself and held the glass out at arm’s length for Lotor to take.

“Very well,” he said, sighing and taking the glass. He sat up just a little in order to swallow the medicine and gave the empty cup back to the nurse. “Thank you. I appreciate you keeping up with me. That is one medication I cannot be without.”

“Your welcome, Sire,” the nurse said, sounding rather relieved that he was not in trouble. He turned and quietly walked away, leaving Lotor to safely rest and enjoy his morning with you.

He stroked your swollen belly gently, admitting to himself he loved how it looked on you. He closed his eyes and continued to caress you, although his motion was slowing as sleep crept up on him. He felt so calm and just…complete. He wasn’t sure what the future held for you both, how the quintessence was going to progress and how much it would hurt you, or take you mentally from him. What would he do if you were just a shell of yourself? If your mind was gone, but your body still existed? Would he be able to take you as the mating cycle demanded? His father watched his mother do the same thing and he was willing to take her to the rift to save her. How far would he go? How much would he give up? It was something he really didn’t want to consider now. You were here in his arms, sleeping peacefully after having brought the two princes into the world not even twelve vargas ago. He just wanted to bask in his love for you and cherish your sons…

He must have fallen asleep because the next time he opened his eyes he saw more personnel quietly walking around the room, preparing equipment and taking notes in journals. You were still sleeping quietly, your lips had parted and you had a lovely flush on your cheeks. It sounded to him like you were talking in your sleep and he leaned his head closer to your shoulders to see if he could determine what it was.

“ _Lotor…”_ you whispered. He smiled brightly; you were dreaming of him. “ _No…please, don’t leave me…”_

He was suddenly wide awake. You were begging him not to leave? You must be having a dream. He immediately looked to make sure your necklace was still on, and he was relieved to feel it beneath his searching figures. You were having a normal dream, and not one induced by the witch.

“ _I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you, please,”_ you were plainly begging him, and a tear slid down into your hair by your ear. Whatever you were seeing was breaking your heart, and it was making him incredibly curious. It was time to see if he could wake you against your pain medication.

“ _K’heles Strahleh, astrelik…,”_ he tried to wake you, but you were very deeply sedated and not responding to his gentle nudging.

“Good afternoon, Sire. I trust you slept alright?” The doctor had come up and was taking your vital signs.

“Yes, but she’s having a nightmare and I can’t wake her,” Lotor said, a touch of worry in his tone.

“It’s to be expected.   This pain medication can have strange side effects. The sedating effect allows the brain to relax to such a state that frequent vivid dreams are common. The odds of a nightmare are actually rather high,” he said, watching his timepiece and counting out your heartrate as he took your pulse.

“Doctor, it’s time to feed the children,” the nurse called over.

“Ah, your Highness, would you like to assist?” the doctor smiled at him, and Lotor’s eyes lit up with a quiet excitement, and then his face fell.

“What do you mean, assist?” he asked. “If she is asleep, do we, uh, hold them for her? Or just…,” Lotor was looking at you wondering how this was going to happen.

“No, Sire,” the doctor said with a shake of his head. “We have bottles the Empress was so kind to provide before she required the pain medication.”

“Does the medicine pass through her to the children?” he asked, genuinely curious about the entire process.

“This medication is not transferrable in this case. The Princes are not affected by it.”

The incubators were opened and the boys started to scream as they were picked up and removed from their sleepy cocoons. Lotor was trying to see what was happening, worry in his eyes, until the nurse handed the smaller of the twins to him. As soon as he was in Lotor’s arms his crying stopped nearly instantly. This was the first time Lotor held this little one, and he was just as mesmerized as last evening. He was trapped by the intense gaze of this smaller of his two children. He felt like he was being completely scrutinized, committed to his son’s memory inch by inch. His breath caught and he felt his heart rate pick up a little. One of the nurses handed him a bottle and lead him to a rocking chair so he could sit and be comfortable while he fed his child.

One of the other nurses sat next to him but the larger twin was not nearly as sedate as the one Lotor held. He continued to scream as the nurse tried to place the bottle in his mouth, but he wasn’t having any of that.

“Hush, now,” Lotor said, in a sweet voice. “Little one, you must calm yourself. Otherwise how are you going to eat? Hmmm?” His father’s words seemed to have the desired effect because he stopped his protestations, and the teary eyes focused on his father.

The nurse moved the nipple around his mouth to entice him to eat and he seemed to get the point, latching on and drinking the warmed milk. The silence in the room was jarring when there had just been a large amount of wailing moments before. Lotor couldn’t help beaming at their quiet sucking while they ate. He cradled his son and felt like he could fly. This was all he wanted in life. He still was afraid it was all some sort of a fever dream and he would wake up in chains in his father’s dungeons.   Unable to tear his eyes away from the little face as it looked back, Lotor was captivated. The suckling was slowing and his eyes started to slowly blink, staying closed longer and longer. One of the other nurses stepped forward and gently took the bottle from Lotor’s hand.

“Your Majesty, you’ll need to get the air out of his belly before we put them back down to sleep. Let me show you how.” The nurse held the baby against her chest and slowly patted against his lower back, eventually going upwards towards the shoulders. Lotor mimicked the behavior until the Prince belched causing Lotor to smirk delightedly. He was impressed with his son’s talent, and he kissed his forehead with a little giggle.

“You inherited that ability from me,” he whispered.

“Here, your Highness, I’ll take him back to rest now.” Lotor reluctantly handed over his precious bundle, standing up to follow, stopping the other nurse to lean over and nuzzle his nose against his second son’s ear, causing him to flail his little arms happily and coo at the sensation. He kissed the pointed tip just before the nurse turned and placed him back in the soft bedding of the chamber.

Lotor heard voices over by the door and they didn’t seem to be very happy. He snapped his head toward the commotion to see just who was so bold as to try to enter this room that was strictly off limits. No one was coming in against his decree, even if he had to use the point of his blade to get the message across. He quickly stalked over to where several nurses were trying to block the opening, his fingers resting against the handle of his sword, only to find his Generals threatening bloody murder at the medical personnel.

“Ah, good afternoon, Ladies,” Lotor said relaxing and giving them a little grin. “Already up to causing an uproar on the children’s first day?”

“Lotor, they won’t let us in,” Zethrid growled, but it sounded more like a child who wasn’t getting what they wanted.

“They are under strict orders, after all,” Lotor said, tilting his head. “They are merely following the commands their Emperor gave them.”

“But, but, Lotor! I helped deliver one of them!” Ezor argued. “I wanna see my cupcake and the little _linic._ ”

Lotor clicked his tongue at them, knowing he was going to let them in, but he wanted to see just how much of a fuss they were going to put up first. He hadn’t had a chance to tease them in quite a while.

“Actually, sir, I’m also here for a different reason. I wanted to discuss the Paladins with you and what our strategy is going forward.” Acxa was always business first with him, but he knew it was a false pretense. She wanted in to see the twins just as much as the others.

“Hmm, we do need to determine just how to incorporate them into our longer term objectives. Perhaps we can set a meeting with all of them around an informal dinner this evening. I have not been attentive to our guests and I want all of you there, as well as all of the Paladins. A meeting of the minds, as it were.”

Zethrid snorted.

“Now, Zethrid. Some of them are quite intelligent.” Lotor said, with an amused tone.

“Enough of this! Lotor! Let me in!” Ezor demanded with an aggravated look on her face.

“Fine, fine!” he said, holding his hands up and laughing. “You held out longer than I anticipated. You’re getting better and more patient, my dear.”

“I’m only holding back because there are very little ones present and I don’t want to have to hurt you to see them,” Ezor said through gritted teeth. Lotor wrapped her in a quick hug, and kissed her cheek.

“Come, follow me. Please keep your voices down. _K’heles Honestra_ is sedated with pain medication and will probably not be disturbed by us, but the boys just went back to sleep. They are much easier to awaken. I know the medical staff will not be happy if their little patients don’t get their rest.” Lotor led the way through the bay to the incubators with his Generals following silently. If he didn’t know they were there, Lotor would have felt like he was alone.

“Oooohhh, how precious!” Ezor cooed, bending over to get a closer look.

“Wow, sir. It’s like you copied yourself. They both look exactly like you.” Zethrid noted. Lotor nodded at her, crossing his arms.

“Yes, apparently it has a lot to do with the Galran and Human genetics, according to the Archivist and Coran. Our DNA is overpowering, and most of hers is recessive, making the children look mostly like me.”

“Now, that won’t happen every time,” Coran said, walking into the room.

“Good morning, Coran.” Lotor acknowledged him congenially. “I hope you slept well?”

“How come he can just waltz in…,” Ezor complained.

“Ah, yes indeed. It was definitely one of the best in years. I must say you Galra folks sure know how to do comfort in style. I might want to take one of these beds back with us.” He was stretching and looking well rested.

“After everything you’ve done for us, I believe you deserve that at the very least.” Lotor said. “If you are serious, I will make it happen.”

Acxa was looking at the smaller of the two boys and he was intently staring back.   Her face was serious, eyes intense, and her mouth was set in a firm line. The little Prince was blinking slowly, just taking in the woman who was inches from him.

“He’s beautiful,” she breathed, “unlike his father.” Lotor chuckled at her little jibe. “Something about him. I’d almost say he reads people, deeply. Like he takes them in and dismantles them in his head and there’s nothing you can do to stop him.”

“I’ve noticed that. In the brief times I’ve spent with him, he always seems to be observing. He’s the quieter of the two.”

“Well, he _definitely_ doesn’t take after his father there,” Acxa muttered.

“Lotor, how do you plan to be a father, a Promised, and an Emperor all at the same time? That’s a lot of work,” Zethrid said, her head next to Ezor’s, admiring the larger Prince.

“I’m going to have help on every front, except with _K’heles Harzlehik._ I am fully capable of being there for her in every capacity she desires.” Lotor’s eyes flashed and Ezor saw it.

“Oh, so am I relieved of my extra duties, then?” she asked.

“No.” Lotor said. “I can be there for her, but I can’t always be there physically. That is where you come in.”

“Great,” Zethrid groaned.

“You two will be getting some personal time very soon, Zethrid, never fear. I want to reward you both for being so patient with the extra responsibilities your _Mestana_ has had to endure.”

Lotor looked over his shoulder to see how you were doing, and you were still asleep, but the nurses were removing your IV. That was a positive step.

Acxa was still entranced by the little Prince, and he was staring back not making a sound.

“Sir? When are you going to announce the birth to our people?” she asked. “We need to tell them soon. They will start to grow suspicious if the new Emperor can’t be bothered to receive his subjects, or attend briefings.”

“Yes, you’re right. I will have to send out the announcement. I wanted to put it off just in case…,” Lotor broke off. The thought that one of them wouldn’t have survived just tore at his heart. Even though one was not as hearty as his brother, they both seemed to be doing well enough.

“Have you decided on names yet?” Ezor asked, bumping Acxa out of the way so she could see the other Prince.

“Not yet,” Lotor admitted.   “There wasn’t time before this because we assumed we had a month, at least. I have a few thoughts, but I’ll wait for my darling to be a little more of sound mind before we make that decision. It is very important we get it right. History might not be kind to us if we choose foolishly.” He thought of several people he knew whose names were awful combinations of two. He knew there was symbolism behind that, but they just didn’t sit well with him. He wanted something that would illustrate the uniqueness of them while honoring any name you both agreed on.

“But you have ideas?” Acxa asked.

“Yes, but they aren’t solid. I have to consider if one becomes Emperor. How does that sound rolling off the lips, hmmm? Emperor Lotor is the best sounding name for several millennia, so I have a high bar to meet.” He smirked at her as she rolled her eyes.

“Sire? Could you come over here, please?” one of the nurses who was attending you called him. Lotor turned immediately and was by your side in seconds.

“We are taking her off the pain medications, and she’s going to have a bit of a rough time. Will you be available for a while to be with her? She will need support, and you are the best candidate.” The nurse said.

“Sir?” Ezor called. “How often do you need to feed them?”

“Nurse?” Lotor called.

“Every three hours, sire. It’s why we had the Empress prepare the bottles for us. It was exhausting for her, but she knew she would be sleeping the next time they needed to eat.” The nurse walked over to him. “The next time it would be preferable for her to feed them herself. It allows for bonding and they won’t become used to the bottles only.”

“I understand. I’ll be happy to stay.” Lotor glanced down at you with a look of love and calm. He wanted to be by your side every minute, but knew that it was impossible. He was going to have to attend some meetings to get everyone briefed and connected to him as Emperor, he had to establish new laws and start to undo the barbaric practices the Galra had been enforcing for thousands of years, he needed to start working on the final Sincline ship so he could address the Quintessence issue. And he had to deal with the Paladins. He sighed heavily. Eventually his time would become more his own, but since he just officially became the ruler he had mountains of work to do. If he didn’t handle things appropriately now it would make his rule much more difficult going forward. Nothing says inexperienced like absence and indecision. That would make him open for more revolt and mutiny than he already was, and a mutiny represented a danger to his mate, and the children. Hell, he felt he was lucky that Sendak wasn’t on the front lines trying to take over the empire. He felt this would become a daily test for him, especially since he knew Sendak had set his sights on you.

Lotor looked at the trio of his closest companions, all still watching over the little princes. He noted that Zethrid looked the softest, especially over the littlest one. He knew his sons were going to have a lot of special guardians. However, he knew just how much trouble they could lead his boys into, and vice versa. A blessing and a curse combined.

“Ladies, if you would, please keep an eye on the Paladins, with the exception of Shiro. I trust him completely so he has leave to be anywhere he wishes to be. The same with Coran.” Lotor lifted his head in Coran’s direction, with a smile.

“Oh, that’s a huge honor, Sire!” Coran bowed before Lotor. “It means so much.”

“I would like it if we could, perhaps, help guide our guests to learn the better nature of the Galra. Show them family life, play spaces, the cafés, school areas, and shops. Let them see our culture is much more than the war-like examples they have seen on the battlefields. They need to know that we are an entire people. Just like everyone else.” Lotor was going to work on their minds. Unlike his father, he knew that he could win more battles with his honeyed tongue, than with death and destruction. He had demonstrated it many times over in the past, and he would use it on the Paladins. They were in control of one of the most dangerous super-weapons in the universe, after all. He would just have to work on convincing them he was not the monster they initially believed him to be. Although he had tricked them in the past – sending a false Altean distress signal, having them collect the Transreality comet from the rift for him, and the entire experience on Thayserix – he had no desire to cause them harm.

Besides. He still had to stay on the Princess’s good side in order to ask for her help. He could think of no other way to help you than to persuade her to use her Altean magic. He was not sure what the cost would be, though. He would most certainly pay it, no matter what it was. He hoped her price wasn’t too high.

Your groan caught his attention and he immediately leaned over you, kissing your cheek

“Hello, love,” he whispered. “How are you feeling?”

You yawned and gave him a little smile. Then you noticed the Generals all standing behind Lotor and your heart dropped. Did they know you contacted Sendak? Had they told Lotor? Were they there to apprehend you as a traitor to the Emperor?

“Doctor, I believe she’s ill.” Lotor said, his head lifting to make eye contact with the doctor. “She just went completely pale.”

“She’s shaking, Lotor,” Ezor noticed, stepping forward in her concern.

“ _Strahleh, mestana,_ what’s wrong?” Lotor looked a little panicked at your reaction.

“It’s nothing; I think I need to eat something. It’s been a long time.” You closed your eyes, trying to calm yourself. Lotor seemed to be unaware of your treachery.

“Oh, of course. Let’s get something up here for you,” he said, indicating to the nurses they should get on that.

One of them went to the com and had orders placed for you, including extra security to deliver it safely.

“Sir, I’ll go to the galley so we know the food is prepared properly. I won’t allow her safety to be compromised.” Zethrid stood tall at attention.

“If you wish, Zethrid. That’s interesting. I’m intrigued. What is this sudden interest in protecting the Empress? You’ve known her for several months and this is the first time you’ve offered.” Lotor raised his eyebrow as he sat on the bed next to you.

“Those princes. They need their mother.” She placed her fist against her chest and bowed before you both.

“Alright, you have leave to oversee the kitchens for the Empress,” Lotor said, taking your hand between his. “Please take a few of my own Elite Forces with you, in order to inspire…diligence on the part of the chefs.” She left and he turned his attention to Ezor and Acxa. “I’d like the two of you to see what our guests have gotten up to. Set the meeting for this evening, please, Acxa. I’d like to see where we are when it comes to planning and how we believe we can assist each other.”

“Yes, sir,” they said in unison.

“Report any concerns to me immediately,” he said, dismissing them and turning to you, placing a kiss against your temple.

“Mmm, that’s nice,” you whispered. He started stroking your belly as he placed slow kisses down your jaw, tracing to your neck. He hummed as he tasted your skin, slipping his tongue out to swirl it in little patterns under your chin. You sighed and squeezed his hand lightly, letting him know you appreciated his attentions.

“The boys are lovely, my darling,” he said in between kisses. “I had the opportunity to feed them a little while ago.”

“Yes, they are wonderful,” you said, looking at the ceiling. The doubts you had about being a proper mother were still right at the forefront of your mind. Lotor must have felt your posture stiffen a little. He pulled back so he could look at you.

“Darling, I can tell. What is bothering you? Please. Talk to me?” he asked with such a heartbreaking plea.

“I need to tell you something, but I can’t do it with all of these people here. It is very private.” You looked at him and your heart was breaking. You had to tell him. The guilt you felt was overwhelming. No secrets could exist between you.

“I’ll clear the room as soon as possible. It’s going to be alright. No matter what you have to tell me, I promise I’ll understand.” His gaze was direct and honest.

“Understanding and acceptance are two different things, Lotor,” you said. “And forgiveness,” you whispered.

Lotor’s eyes grew large with concern and he released your hand.

“Everyone, please, I need you to clear the room for a while.” Lotor stood before the medical staff and waited. “I will tell you when you can return. It will not be long, I assure you.”

“Sire, you cannot engage in relations with her,” the doctor said, watching you flush with embarrassment at the insinuation.

“I remember, believe me,” Lotor said, winking at you. You pulled your sheet up to your neck and turned your head. “Darling, they know we partake of each other. It’s why we’re here, so to speak.”

“I mean no disrespect, Empress. Please, forgive any slight,” the doctor said, bowing slightly. “We will finish up, Sire. Please give us a few minutes.”

As soon as the room was empty, Lotor turned to you.

“Would you like to stay in the bed or would you rather move to the chairs?” he asked. “I want you to be comfortable.”

“The chairs, I think.” Lotor took your hand and helped you slide out of bed, placing his arm around your waist as he walked you over to the chairs. Once you sat he collapsed to his knees in front of you, fear written all over his face.

“ _Astrelik, K’heles Honestra? Cor ganla vim inreyal vim bresh gansur shlehca ca feb z’naris?”_ Lotor asked quietly.

You couldn’t look at him. You felt awful, like you’d betrayed him. No matter what the reason was, even if it was to save your life.

“I contacted Sendak earlier today.” Your confession stole the air from the room. Lotor’s eyes hardened as he stood and walked away. He stopped, his back to you, and he pressed one hand against the wall to steady himself. You could see he was vibrating in anger.

“Why?” His voice was cold enough to freeze the sun. His shoulders were hunched forward as if your very words physically hurt.

“I…,” you started, but found you couldn’t continue.

He spun and his voice was dangerous, rising in pitch and volume with every word he spoke. His eyes were flashing in anger.

“Did you tire of me already? Are you preparing for your next conquest? Am I not enough for you?”

“Lotor…,” you said, frightened of his tone, watching him as he advanced upon you.

“You want Sendak.” Lotor didn’t ask this, he spit out the words as if it was fact. You stood up with an angry rush of adrenaline.

“I DON’T WANT SENDAK!” you roared at him, causing one of the twins to wake up and cry. “How DARE you! I am here for you! I love you and you are my heart! Damnit, I’m your Promised, Lotor! How COULD you?”

“Really? You are going to throw that at me? My love and my devotion, back into my face as an insult?” Lotor was snarling in his rage.

You were nose to nose with him and your anger was just as hot as his.

“NO! It’s the truth! If you think my love is so weak that I would throw away someone I adore with my entire being, perhaps you aren't mated with me as you think!” you said with an unrestrained fury and a frustrated cry before you turned and walked away from him, heading to the incubators.

Lotor was right behind you, grabbing your arm and spinning you to face him.

“DON’T WALK AWAY FROM ME!” he shouted. At this the other twin woke up and started screaming.

Your eyes narrowed and you started pushing him backwards with your hand on his chest, speaking in a very commanding and threatening tone. At first he didn’t move but you were so forceful it took him by surprise. You spoke with a coldness he had never heard from you before.

“You want to know why I contacted him? He offered to heal me. He said he had a way to reverse the Quintessence damage, and then he was going to return me to you.” You kept pressing him back until he fell across your bed. “He fell to his knees and he pledged loyalty to me, Lotor. He said he wanted me to be there for the children.”

Lotor’s face released a little of his anger and a look of genuine concern took its place.

“You don't possibly believe him, do you?” he asked incredulously.

“We grew up without our mothers, Lotor. I don’t want that for our children. You will suffer an unspeakable death without me. I’m desperate.” You turned away and sobbed. “I can’t die. I don’t want to be the reason you succumb to that torture.” You broke down in tears, echoing the wailing the children were doing across the room.

He gently put his hands on your waist and turned you to face him. He was still furious about your actions, but he could understand why you did it. He cursed himself because he had been thinking of what he would offer to Allura in order to save you. You were both thinking the same thing and looking for the same result.

“ _Halnia, K’heles Strahleh,_ ” he sighed as he leaned his forehead into your belly and wrapped his arms around you, holding you loosely. “We will find another way, my Goddess. I don’t want him near you.”

“I have asked him to come to the base to present his proposal in a more professional manner. Originally I was going to meet him alone, but I couldn’t do that to you. I want to see what his plan is. See if it has merit and a chance of succeeding. Would you please allow him an audience? Please?” He sighed heavily against you.

“I am still angry with you. I cannot believe you talked to _my enemy_ behind my back. It encourages him to pursue you. He already wants to take you from me. You know this is true.” He looked up at you, his eyes darting back and forth at yours. He had the same look of fright he wore when you left him on the ship after your fight, like he was losing you.

You slipped your fingers through his hair as your face fell, realizing that he was completely against letting Sendak set foot on the base, no matter the reason.

“I don’t want you having to make deals with devils either, Lotor,” you muttered.

“Hmm?” He looked confused at what your meaning.

“Allura.”

“Oh.” He looked away and started to release you as you tipped his chin up with your fingers.

“I mean it. If you think Sendak has it out for me, you’d be blown away with what the Princess wants to do with you.” Your voice was terse and showed him you were serious. “I can only imagine what you’d have to give her to even consider trying to help me.”

You pulled away and walked over to where the twins were both crying and you opened the incubators. They were both wailing as loudly as possible, unhappy with the angry vibrations and voices that had recently echoed through the suite. You gently picked up the smaller prince and held him to you, attempting to calm him by lightly rocking him while you hummed and spoke sweetly.

“Lotor? Would you please?” you asked, looking over your shoulder at him, tears still on your cheeks.

“Oh, yes? OH! Yes, love. I’m so sorry,” he said as he quickly walked over to the other incubator to pick up his son and attempt to calm him.

“I’m sorry, my darling boys,” he whispered to him. “I will try to never raise my voice around you in anger again.” He reached over and caressed the back of the other boy’s head as you held him, looking at you with an unspoken apology as well. He was upset at himself with his reaction to your honesty. You came to him and told him what you were doing instead of trying to hide it behind his back. “Come with me?” he asked meekly.

He walked over to one of the couches to rest, indicating the space next to him for you. You sat and curled into his side pulling your legs up underneath you, each of you holding your precious boys. You sighed deeply as he put his arm around your shoulder, holding you against him. The boys slowly settled down and started to fall asleep again.

“We never get to take things easy, do we?” you said sadly.

Lotor leaned over and placed a very tender kiss on the top of your head.

“We _will_ find a way, my darling. I promise.” Lotor briefly tightened his hold on your shoulder. “There has to be another way and we will have the full power of the Empire trying to find it.”

You nodded off resting against your love, and holding your son against your heart.

“I’m so sorry I called Sendak,” you murmured.

“I know,” he answered. “I’m trying to be alright with it, but I’ll need time.”

“I understand. I won’t do it again without your knowledge,” you yawned.

“I don’t want you doing it at all.”

“Please, just think about what he’s offering. He could be a powerful ally,” you adjusted your legs and it pressed you closer to him.

“I’d have to keep you chained to my side. I don’t trust him. I can’t risk him hurting you, or the twins. He has a motive to take me out. He wants the throne.” Lotor’s words were sharp, but his voice was easy and he was trying to convey his fear. The images of the horrific vision from the Kral Zera were flashing through his mind and he couldn’t protect you from him then. He would be damned if he didn’t shield you from Sendak now.

Your breathing had evened out and you had fallen asleep next to him. He looked down and the boys were asleep, too. He rested his cheek on your head and closed his eyes with the four of you all snuggled together as a family. He knew that times were going to be tough going forward, but he had faced incredibly difficult challenges before and he would beat this one, too.

Less than fifteen minutes after he fell asleep, the medical staff returned even though the doctor had been told to wait for Lotor to send word. He decided he would take the punishment in place of something being wrong with any of his patients. One nurse was so taken by the sweet family portrait of you all resting together, that she took picture. It was one of those moments that couldn’t be staged, and it would make a wonderful gift to give to the Emperor. The doctor was less than thrilled, however, at the babies’ precarious positions and quietly ordered the nurses to place as many pillows around and under the little princes as possible. He wasn’t about to take them from the Emperor and Empress’s arms, but woe to anyone who let them get injured because the Royals accidentally released them in their sleep.

“They have less than two hours before the next feeding,” a nurse whispered to the doctor. “We’ll need to have the Empress refill our supply.”

“I believe she should feed them next time. It would be good for them all.” The doctor noticed how quiet the four of you were. It was so comforting for him to see. These boys weren’t very small, considering the size they should have been, so he wasn’t sure you’d all have to stay in the medical quarters for very long. They also appeared to be relatively healthy. He was going to monitor the growth of the smaller one, but all of his biological systems seemed to be normal.

The Emperor was lucky. By you delivering them when you did it saved you a lot of pain and injury. They also avoided the potential surgery to remove them, so it was much easier on you to go through with a natural birth. He took a brief moment to smile at you all before he adjusted his face to his normal gruff exterior, and turned back to the nurses who were changing the sheets and fluffing pillows in the incubators.

********************************

The Archivist was flying in one of the Scouting vessels from Galra Central Command. He was on a mission to acquire information and he decided he should go directly to the source. He was able to pilot the lumbering craft alone, which was just as well. He didn’t want his presence to be threatening. It had been so long since any Galra had been here, but he was sure the stories of Zarkon’s reign had reached them.

He observed the planet as he approached and one of the first things he noticed was the abundance of water. There were scatterings of cities and town centers but the remainder of the space was covered in large trees and fields. He held his place in orbit as he waited for clearance to land so he was able to get a closer look by focusing his scanners at various places. The vast ocean below him was a stunning crystalline turquoise, and sparkled in the brilliant rays of the sun. Suddenly a very large sort of animal exploded out of the surface, scattering a huge field of foam and water droplets as it flew with extended wings. The greenish-mossy colored body accelerated before what the Archivist determined must be the head aimed back into the water below and vanished in a tidal wave of prismatic color. He made an immediate decision that he wanted to know more, to study this planet and its peoples. It was part of the Galran ancestry, so perhaps Lotor could make this the first place he visited in order to come to an arrangement. He did, after all, have increased incentive thanks to his lovely mate.

He turned the scanners to a forested area and saw what looked like large lizards dipping and bobbing in and out of the canopy. It didn’t appear to be a hunting pattern, but more like a playful chasing game among the animals. He increased his visuals and saw they were dark skinned with brown and green patterns, but as he watched them he saw the patterns change and mutate, allowing them a form of camouflage. They had large talons and beaks that appeared to be incredibly sharp so they were either hunters or scavengers. Predators either way.

After receiving landing coordinates, although he could stay out there for phoebs and just watch the planet’s natural life and rhythms, he proceeded to set his vessel down with a little rougher of a landing than he intended. It had been a while since he had to fly anywhere, so he was lucky his touchdown wasn’t as jolting as he thought it was going to be. He looked at the visual and saw a contingent of bipedal humanoid soldiers and military waiting for him. Apparently they weren’t used to receiving visitors, but they were a very neutral planet and most of the galaxy’s gangsters and warlords left them alone. The only person who knew where he was going was Coran, and he was under strict guidelines to tell Lotor if he didn’t report in within a certain length of time.

He waited as the gangway ramp lowered, knowing he was undertaking a foolish mission by not taking any soldiers or guards with him, he wanted to show his good intentions. He was Galra, and that alone could cause a violent reaction depending on how the people felt and were treated by the Empire in days past.

“Welcome to Denebola, stranger,” the lead soldier called as the Archivist’s feet touched their soil. “We are honored to have you visit our little planet.” It was a sweet voice that was decidedly female, but they all wore darkened full face visors and he couldn’t determine anything about the party who was greeting him. He noted the slight frames of all of the soldiers, although he couldn’t determine the physicality of them due to the armor they wore. He learned that body size was not a good way to determine the size of the fight in the soldier. Some of the best warriors were not always the biggest. He was used to the dark hues with the blasts of red in the armor of the Empire. The armor here was all muted, and he swore he saw one utilize a similar camouflage like he had witnessed on the flying creatures before he landed.

“The honor is mine,” the Archivist said, placing his fist against his chest and bowing to them. “I have come seeking information, if you could be so kind.”

“We may be able to assist depending on the topic. What sort of information are you requesting?” The soldier’s voice was very calm and the lilt was almost hypnotic. He felt enveloped in a peaceful vibration even as one of the guards behind them shifted their weapon.

“History of a possible ancestor for a very special case. I have been helping provide medical care for a woman who has Denebolan genetics, and we are looking for alternative methods to treat her.” The group shifted a little, obviously surprised at someone being knowledgeable about Denebolan history and genetics, but also that they were being so open about it. It was very rare, and it made them suspicious. The lead guard tilted their head.

“What makes you sure of this individual’s background?” they said, the tone taking on a slightly dangerous vibration.

“I have completely proven it by two different methods. However, I’d prefer to reveal it to someone with a medical background who could possibly assist with my patient.   Please don’t misunderstand, I am truly enjoying our discussion, however I don’t wish to repeat myself and time is not a friend in our situation.” He was maintaining his pleasant attitude, but he knew these particular individuals were not medical personnel and that was really who he needed.

Although he couldn’t see their facial reactions, he could tell they were trying to determine exactly what sort of threat he presented, if any.

“He’s Galran, Commander. Can we honestly trust him?” a voice in the secondary line called.

“He also came alone and is unarmed. I do not detect any weapons.” The leader was standing solidly in front of him while he waited. Obviously they were determining if he was a threat, he waited until they spoke with their decision. “Follow me.”

They began to walk through the hanger and into the base. The soldiers surrounded him in formation as they entered the large hall, and he couldn’t help but look up. The ceiling was a vast glass dome, causing little prisms of light to reflect on the floors and walls. They also had wide variety and large amounts of plants and trees planted strategically around the space making it feel as if he was walking through a manicured jungle. There was a sound of water trickling in the background, like in a gentle river, but he could not determine its origin, and there was even random birdsong above him. Everything felt so peaceful; it was easy to forget he was entering a military base. He had studied everything written about the Denebolan people, but it was not very detailed or easy to find. He was determined to remedy that. He was relaxing a little, but the weapons being wielded by the soldiers around him were definitely a solid military grade. Although they were a neutral people, he could tell that they knew how to defend themselves if necessary.

“The Supreme Leader has been informed of your request and they have asked you to please wait while the council deliberates at to the best way to assist you, sir.” The leader led him to a personal sitting room and showed him inside. “You will find refreshments of a fair variety and hopefully one or two will please you.”

“Thank you. I am most appreciative of your generous hospitality.” He bowed again, showing respect, and the soldier regarded him carefully.

“You are different. I have not met a Galran agent for many ages and you definitely present yourself in a foreign manner.” The silence hung for a few moments.

“I am the Archivist, Overseer of Feyiv – the home of the Kral Zera – and the Keeper of the Knowledge of the Galra Empire.” He waited to see what the guard would do with this information.

“I will relay this new information to my Leader. I can assure you they will not make you wait, sir.” The guard nodded and left him to wait comfortably while they relayed the name and position of their guest. Now that they knew the importance of the guest they were hosting, the guard knew he wouldn’t be left for long.

The Archivist wandered around the room, looking at the accommodations. The furniture appeared to be made from wood that was actually grown into the appropriate shapes instead of being carved. Not only that, it was still alive and growing, as he noticed the nutritional pods underneath each leg of the chairs. They were moveable by remote for comfort as well as location, a combination of natural power and technology. He appreciated the care they showed, as it rivaled the Olkari and their understanding of the natural world.

The doors opened minutes later and the guards were ready to escort him onward.

“I know you were just getting comfortable, but you have been granted an audience immediately, your honor.” The guards bowed their heads in acknowledgement of his station.

“Many thanks, friends. I appreciate the urgency.” He walked down the corridor with them until they entered a larger meeting space. They didn’t have a ruler like the Empire, but it was more of a collective of voices that ruled by popular vote. Corruption was non-existent for the Denebolans, so the outcomes were based on fact and decisions were widely accepted as fair and just.

The group of Denebolan representatives and their voted Leader were waiting for him. They did not wear the armor as their guard, but were dressed in subdued earthy toned tunics with flashes of the same blue to match the oceans, and were decorated with intricate embroidery honoring the planet. He bowed to them in respect, knowing they could hold the key to saving you. He would have to tread carefully, feeling out the emotions of his hosts.

“Welcome to our little corner of the Universe,” the leader said with a warm smile. She was taller than the others, had the purple tinged skin of the Galra as well as the purple pointed ears, but her eyes were dark green, her shoulder length hair was so black it shone with blue tones under the natural sunlight that illuminated the room, and she had a slight build, as was the way of the Tau Ceti. She was the perfect representation of the two races combined. The grace with which she walked showed the delicate nature of the people. The Archivist was nearly beside himself with excitement in meeting them, and he knew Coran would have had to be removed from the ceiling in his delirious joy if he was here.

“What shall we talk about?” she said, as she closed the distance, her smile showing him her very sharp and pointed fangs.

 _“Ah,”_ he thought, _“there’s quite a bit of Galran here. I think we’ll get along wonderfully.”_

********************************************

Acxa and Ezor were walking down the guest hall in the main base of Central Command, looking for any sign of the Paladins. It was late in the day so they didn’t actually anticipate them still being in their chambers, but they thought it was a good place to start.

They heard laughter coming up from behind them in the hall and they turned just in time to see the Yellow, Green, and Red Paladins come streaking towards them with a Sentry in tow. The Generals flattened themselves against the wall as the group flew by them, only to see they were being chased by a half dozen soldiers. Being recognized, the soldiers all called out, “Vrepit Sa, Ma’am!” at them as they continued after their targets.

“What the hell is going on?” Ezor said, with a little bit of exasperation.

“The better question is what did they do to the Sentry? If these robot guards can be reprogrammed that easily, perhaps we should see about changing the base protocols. What kind of a threat would a robot army pose to Lotor? Using our own Sentries against us?” Acxa proceeded to walk down to Shiro’s quarters to see if he could shed some light on the activities here. She was just about to knock when Shiro rounded the corner, wearing workout clothing and wiping sweat from an apparent workout.

“Hello Acxa. Ezor. What can I do for you?” he asked congenially.

“Well, to start, the other Paladins appear to have taken over a Sentry and reprogrammed it. They’re having a grand time with him.” Acxa frowned.

“Yeah, well, they are still technically kids, based on Earth standards of age.” He threw the towel over his shoulder and opened his door. “Have they caused any damage that you’re aware of?”

“We haven’t looked,” Ezor said. “We were with Lotor and the twins this morning.”

Shiro turned and looked at her with surprise.

“You got to see the twins? How are they? Is the Empress ok? Lotor got some rest, too, didn’t he?” Shiro was genuinely interested, and it made Ezor happy to see that he was enthusiastic about them all.

“The twins are absolutely adorable but they were mostly asleep while we were there, except the smaller one. He just watched us all for quite a bit. The Empress was also out of it most of the time, and Lotor did rest, or so we were told.” Ezor grinned at him. “Any other questions?”

“No, I’m simply glad to know they’re all doing ok. Please, come in. I need to get something to drink.” He walked to his water pitcher and poured a large cup, offering them some.

“I’m good,” Ezor said shaking her head as Acxa raised her hand, also declining his offer.

He took a long drink and sat at the small table, indicating a seat for each.

“Lotor wanted to set up a meeting for dinner this evening with the Paladins. He thought it best to discuss what the goals are between us and see if they coincide.” Acxa looked at him, remembering the meeting yesterday with the top brass and how they interacted. It would be interesting to see if he took that information and used it during their discussions. Would he side with Lotor and his thousands of years of military experience, or would he cave to the wishes of the young and inexperienced academy pilots?

“I’ll make sure we’re all there,” he nodded.

“Maybe you’d like to see if there are any other garments suited for you all? I mean, it is a meeting, but also dinner with the Emperor.” Acxa glanced around his room.

“Well, Allura and Coran have the Castle docked nearby, but the Paladins and I only have our regular clothing and the Uniforms.” Shiro looked at himself in the Galra training clothing and grinned sheepishly. “I think you might have a point. I’ll rally everyone and meet you in fifteen doboshes?”

“That sounds good. We’ll show you where the shops are. It’s going to be a learning experience for everyone involved, I believe.” Acxa checked her timepiece and made to leave the room.

“Hey, I have a question. It’s personal, but I need to know.” Shiro left his seat and was standing behind them with a bright blush.

“I’ll answer if I can,” Acxa replied.

“Lotor. He flirts a lot. With me. Does he? Is he? Would, um, he and…,” he broke off. Ezor sauntered up to him.

“Lotor isn’t classified as anything in accordance to your earth terms. He has had sexual relations with quite a few different types of beings. Well, more than a few. His mate just happened to be female. Trust me, if it had been you, he still would be trying to make you pregnant every cycle.” Ezor smirked as Shiro flushed. “He is a massive flirt. He always has been. Granted, he’s definitely reined that back since he found his mate, but he still manages to play a little with those he knows he can get a response from. Like you.” Ezor tapped her fingertip on the end of Shiro’s nose.

“Does he mean anything by it, though?” he asked, incredulously.   “He’s happily, um, what, Promised?”

“With Lotor, nothing would surprise me.” Ezor turned and walked away. “You should be prepared for anything when it comes to him. See you in a few doboshes!”

The Generals left his suite, only for him to be frozen in place at the implications of Ezor’s words.

As soon as his suite door closed behind them Acxa glared at Ezor.

“Why did you tell him that?” she muttered.

“Because Lotor _has_ been flirting with him. I’ve seen it.”

“But the Empress would never allow him to…,” Acxa began.

“Lotor has been working on her a little at a time. Remember the scene at the installation? Shiro offered to become a human chair for her. Lotor was positively gleeful. My cupcake sat very close to him during the ceremony and Lotor couldn’t help himself. I thought for sure he was going to kiss the Black Paladin there on the dais.”

“Yeah, I think the Empress would have smacked him and left him there if he had.” They had reached the common area by the guest rooms and Acxa crossed her arms while she leaned against the wall.

“I just can’t figure out what he’s doing, honestly. I mean, he has his mate. If he fucks it up because he can’t stop being, well, himself, he’s going to lose a lot more than he thinks.” Ezor flopped down on a chair.

“I know.” Acxa frowned. “Perhaps another intervention is required, do you think?”

“Maybe. Let’s see how things go now that the children have been born. I mean, I know he has to wait a while before she’s even gonna consider letting him…,” she was saying.

“Ezor! It’s nice to see you,” a familiar voice rang out.

“Messelden? What. What?” she stuttered.

“I was summoned this morning. It appears our sweet Empress has delivered the twins?” he said, looking for verification. She grinned. “So, I need to construct a wardrobe for her knowing she will be returning to her pre-pregnancy size. All of the clothes in the trunk will work for now, but in a few weeks she’ll be positively drowning in them.”

“Lotor summoned you?” she said. “That’s rare. He’s not usually on top of things like that.”

“No,” a voice said from the door. Princess Allura was standing there. “I did.”

“You!” Ezor and Acxa exclaimed at the same time.

“Coran told me who her trunks were from and I located him on Dolus. I asked him to please come, if possible.” Allura looked quite contrite. “I know that we have had our differences, but I wanted to give her a gift celebrating the birth of her children. I have asked him to provide an entire wardrobe for her every need.”

“And in order to do that I was brought here through a sort of wormish device,” he said.

“Oh, it’s a worm hole. I created one with the Teludav.” Allura smiled at him.

Both of the Generals were standing with their jaws nearly on the floor. Why would she do this? But, more importantly, what did she hope to gain? Acxa was no fool and Ezor smelled a rat, but they were not going to decline such a gift. That would be up to Lotor.

“I saw she was still wearing the beautiful blue dress for the Ceremony. It was stunning on her. So perfect!”   He was beaming about his dress being seen by the entire Empire.

“I thought I should see if we could get him to come and set the next season of fashion for the Empire before he was overwhelmed with requests for replicas of the ceremony dress.” Allura’s voice was quiet with a kindness they were not used to attributing to her.

“Messelden, she’s wearing the blue nightdress with the shoulder straps now, but delivered the twins wearing the red. You do have a way with bedroom fashions!” Ezor gushed. “Perhaps you could design more for her? Like a lingerie line or some very special pieces for Lotor’s eyes only.”

“Oh, my Empress likes spice, does she?” he said, nudging her shoulder.

“Well, Lotor definitely likes it, and she does love to please him,” Ezor said laughing with her friend, and missing Allura’s quick spark of jealous rage that crossed her face. But Acxa didn’t. “You should have seen him the day she had me bring out some bondage equipment. He was positively giddy!” Allura turned, blushing brightly hearing about their private life.

“I may have to create a discreet line just for their ‘special’ times together. Thank you my delicate flower. That information will definitely be useful. Now. I need to take my leave so I can rest and then start my sketches. I will present my first drafts to them in a few days.” He stood and hugged his friend, kissing both cheeks before he released her. “I’ll be seeing you soon, my darlings!” he called as he waltzed from the room.

“That was awfully gracious of you,” Acxa said. “Messelden isn’t easy to get and he’s expensive.”

“He practically jumped at the chance when I mentioned the Empress would be needing his skills for a some new clothing.” Allura pulled at the sleeve of her uniform.

“Speaking of, where are the rest of the Paladins? We need to get going.” Acxa looked down the hall behind Allura.

“They’re coming,” Shiro said as he stepped into the room. “They had to deactivate the Sentry first. He wanted to see if he could buy some new shoes and insisted his look was so last deca-phoeb.”

The three Paladins came crashing into the common area and Acxa tried incredibly hard not to roll her eyes at the chaos that always seemed to accompany them.

“Let’s go. We have things to do,” Acxa said.

“Where are we going?” Pidge asked.

“Shopping,” Ezor called over her shoulder.

“Shopping for what?” Hunk asked.

“You are all having dinner with the Emperor this evening and should be dressed a little more accordingly,” Acxa said.

“There’s shopping here?” Lance asked.

“Of course,” Ezor replied. “We have to get clothes and fancy stuff from somewhere, don’t we?”

“I never really thought about it, to be honest,” he said. “It makes sense.”

“Should we split up to maximize time?” Ezor asked Acxa.

“I suppose. Let’s flip a coin. Heads you take the girls, tentacles I do.” Acxa said.

“Do it,” Ezor nodded.

The coin flipped in the air and they both watched it bounce around on the floor before it settled.

“Tentacles! I get the guys!” Ezor exclaimed, jumping up and down.

“Let’s go,” Acxa said to Allura and Pidge.

They looked at each other with concern as Acxa led the way. There was an uncomforable quiet that settled over the group as they began to head deeper into Central Command than they’d both ever thought to see, unless they had been captured by Zarkon.

As they look the clear elevators down, they were able to see the multiple floors in the open center that reminded Pidge of many airports she’d been in back on Earth. The descent was slow and they could make out classrooms, seeing many students studying.

“Is that a school?” Pidge asked.

“Yes, the children all have a varied education,” Acxa explained. “We study military strategy, the sciences and maths from across the universe, or languages as some show the ability. Of course, the youngers all learn reading and writing in Galran to start, but also music and arts. We all studied dance and learned an instrument, as we were permitted. Those in more privileged families were obviously free to do more of these things, but we all received rudimentary training.”

“Music? Arts?” Allura said sounding slightly shocked. “I never thought of those things when considering your people.”

“Of course, we also learned combat. Hand fighting, a vast array of weapons instruction from basic batons to chains, swords and whips, archery, as well as piloting and targeting – you name it, the Galra study it. The simulators are utilized for students as young as four deca-phoebs, if they show the early ability.”

“The Galra are legendary when you start to look at their training,” Pidge said. “As soon we arrived at the Castle I started to research their history to see if I could start to figure a way to save my father.”

“Lotor was one of those who were amazingly skilled. He broke records at every level of schooling he attended. He was granted a more specialized education, being the son of the Emperor, but they were merciless. He worked so incredibly hard because he had to. Any loss, any weakness, any failure he showed was reported back to the Emperor and he was beaten for being unworthy of bearing the title of Prince of the Galra. But any success was overlooked or diminished, and he never received any accolades from the throne. He was passed over time and again for others that Zarkon hand-picked to train.” Acxa’s voice softened and her eyes fell to the ground. “He tried so hard to gain his father’s respect and approval, but he never could. It made him be the best at nearly everything, but in the end it only ended up getting him exiled and then named enemy of the Galra Empire.”

“I never knew,” Allura said. “He suffered so much.”

“Yes, but don’t pity him. He hates it. He will ban you from the base if he even thinks you’re hinting at it.” Acxa’s eyes flashed with passion at her. “He worked so hard to get where he is. He overcame every single obstacle put in his path, and triumphed by winning at the Kral Zera. He is one of the strongest men I’ve ever met.”

The doors opened on the main level and they stepped out. Allura and Pidge were completely taken by surprise at the clothing styles and variety of sizes.

“I didn’t think there would be so much here,” Pidge said. “When you mentioned shops, I couldn’t even fathom this.”

Acxa raised her hand and two assistants joined her.

“These are guests of the Emperor and are joining him for dinner tonight. Would you please assist them in choosing their garments? I have no eye for fashion and they need to be presentable.”

“Of course, Ma’am,” they both said with a quick curtsey, and each took one of the girls while Acxa fell into the cushioned sofa to wait. She never liked shopping and much preferred being in her armor anyway. She felt she had done as instructed, though. She showed some of the normal side of Galran life, and gave a little exposition about her friend and Emperor. She hoped it was enough to get them to see that Lotor was much more than a ruthless Galran leader. She had fallen into a light sleep while they finished their choices, only to be awakened by Ezor.

“Hey sleepy, it’s time to move on,” she said gently.

“Are they finished?” Acxa said, covering her mouth as she yawned.

“Yes. It’s time to get them back up to their suites so they can get ready for the evening.” Ezor offers her a hand.

“I’ll take them back, you go spend time with Zethrid,” Acxa said with a stretch of her shoulders.

“Really?” Ezor said, surprised by the offer.

“Yeah, get going.” Acxa looked at the Paladins and indicated they needed to follow her while Ezor quickly took off in the opposite direction. “I’ll take you back. You can rest or go to the spa or whatever you need to do.”

They all fell in line behind her, carrying their assorted garments, as she led them back to the elevators to begin the ascent to the guest rooms.

*****************************************

Lotor had awakened to find you nursing one of the boys next to him. He gently squeezed your shoulder with affection as he watched the touching scene between the two of you, causing you to look up at him through your eyelashes. The other Prince was still sleeping in the crook of Lotor’s arm, and he was so content. The anger he felt earlier had melted away leaving a heaviness in his heart at how he reacted to you.

“Love?” he murmured, kissing the top of your head.

“Yes?” you answered quietly.

“I’m sorry for my outburst earlier,” he said sadly. “You came to me and told me the truth. I should have listened I never gave you a chance to explain.”

“I understand,” you whispered. “I shouldn’t have reached out to the enemy, no matter what he promised.”

“No, love, I understand why you did it. I let my fear and jealousy take over. I was afraid you were going to leave me.”

“Never. You’re stuck with me as long as I live, Lotor.” You turned your head and kissed his shoulder, even though he was still wearing his tunic. You wrinkled your nose. “Ugh, you need a shower, _Strahleh_.”

“I _beg_ your pardon?” he said, sounding affronted. “I’m not that bad, am I?”

“Here, trade me,” you said, handing over the child who had finished eating and taking the other from him. “He needs to be burped, please.”

“I learned that lovely little exercise earlier today. I got the privilege of bottle feeding while you slept, and the nurses explained the protocol.” He rested his son against his chest and gently began to pat his back.

The second prince started to eat, as the door to the suite opened and Zethrid returned with food for you. Lotor used a light blanket to cover you and protect your modesty.

“I’m sorry it took so long. We had a taster try everything but it took a while for me to get one up there. I hope everything is still warm enough.”

“Thank you, Zethrid,” Lotor said as the little Prince burped, making Lotor chuckle. “I don’t know if I’ll ever tire of that.”

“Wait until it’s not just a burp,” you said.

“Sorry?” he questioned.

“Sometimes they vomit some of the milk instead. You might want to keep your hair out of the way when you do that. It can take a while to get the scent out,” you said, knowingly. The nurse came over to take the first prince who was done and settle him back in the incubator.

“Tomorrow we’re going to bathe them for the first time, if you’d like to assist,” the nurse offered.

“I’d love to,” Lotor said with a huge smile. “I would like to be present for as many ‘firsts’ my sons get to experience.”

“In the meantime, why don’t you feed your Promised, sir? I mean since her hands are full,” Zethrid said, setting the tray down on a table within arm’s reach. “Its soup and a sandwich with the juice. Just what the doctor ordered.”

The little prince you were holding was getting fussy, which was a good indicator that he was full. You slipped your clothing back into place and placed your baby against your shoulder, speaking sweetly to him while you patted his back. Lotor brought a spoonful of the soup to your mouth so you could get the nourishment you required as well. He was going to make sure you didn’t neglect your own care while you took care of everyone else.

Zethrid walked over to the incubator where the littlest prince was and looked in at him. She gave him a soft smile and winked.

“I’m going to teach you to be the biggest badass the universe has ever seen,” she murmured at him. “You may be small now, but just wait. Your auntie Zethrid has a lot of tricks to show you. Just as soon, uh, as you can actually hold something.”

The prince started laughing and thrashing his arms in joy, causing her to let out a purring sound. Lotor stopped his task and looked over to see them. It was something he never could have imagined. Zethrid was not good with children. She would always push anything having to do with them off on Ezor. But this? It did Lotor’s heart good to see her interacting with his son.

“Hey,” you said, nudging him. “Aren’t you supposed to be helping me, here?”

He grinned and put the bit of sandwich between his lips and leaned down to you, daring you to take it. You stretched up and instead of taking his bait, you craned your head to the side and slid your nose down the curve of his neck, biting him when you got to the juncture of his shoulder.

“Oh, gods…,” he groaned, taking the sandwich and placing it back on the plate. “Please, don’t start something,” he gasped, “…something you can’t finish.”

“Please take your son. I have to get up, but I need both hands.” You gave him to Lotor who eagerly wrapped him in his arms.

Acxa walked through the doors as you left for the bathroom.

“The Paladins have been taken care of, as requested,” she said. “They are going to meet you for dinner, and we took them around the base so they could get more appropriate clothing. I made sure to give the Princess and the Green Paladin a brief history lesson about Galran education.”

“Well done, Acxa.” Lotor said standing and taking his son over to the other incubator to place him inside. “I’m going to take a shower and prepare for this meeting. Apparently, I have an unpleasant odor.”

“You do,” you said as you left the bathroom. Acxa leaned forward and inhaled, only to step back with a foul look on her face.

“Yes. She’s right. You do smell.” Lotor rolled his eyes at her.

“Fine, fine,” he said. “I’ll shower as soon as I leave here. I’ll make sure to represent the best of the Empire.”

“I’ll see you afterwards?” you said, slipping your hand into his. He raised it to his lips and kissed your knuckles.

“Of course. I’ll be here to sleep beside you, and fill you in on all the gossip you’re going to miss,” he said with a mocking voice.

“Zethrid, Ezor is waiting for you,” Acxa said, causing her to look away from the prince.

“You mean, I actually get some free time?” she asked.

“Yes, yes. Go enjoy your mate. You have been so generous to share her with us,” Lotor said.

“Thank you, sir.   Do you mind if we use your hologram space?”

“Just leave it like you found it, please.” He said with a smirk.

Zethrid blew a kiss to the child in front of her and quickly left the room. Lotor laughed at her speedy retreat.

“Don’t laugh, I’ve seen you act the same way,” Acxa said to him.

“On that note, I believe I need to go prepare.” He tilted his face to yours and kissed you deeply, his tongue just slipping in enough to give yours a light caress.

“I’ll be waiting for you,” you said.

“No calls to anyone, now,” he said, only half joking.

“I promise.” You looked him in the eyes and pulled him back down for another kiss. You felt the passion flare between you, and you gripped his hair to pull him closer. He let out a little yelp when you thrust your tongue into his mouth, showing him just how much you loved him and wanted him. You were hoping that your kiss would be enough to convince him that he was everything to you, and would never wish for anyone else. He responded just as heatedly, with one hand around your shoulders and the other on your belly, he was starting to back you up towards the wall when the doctor coughed.

“Sire, you can’t do that yet. She needs to heal first,” he said. “Doesn’t she have a bath salt with a pheromone in it?”

“Lotor, you’ll need to get that bath stuff the Archivist gave you. She needs it to help you control yourself.”   Acxa said. “Maybe when you go to get ready you can have one of the guards deliver it.”

“I could use a nice long soak in a warm bath,” you agreed, pulling away from Lotor’s insistent kisses causing him to groan.

“Fine. I’ll have it sent over,” he said with a pout, but giving you a final little kiss on the nose before he released you. “Please eat while I’m gone?” he said, sweetly.

“I will. Now go, or you’ll be late to your own meeting.” You gently pushed him towards the door, and he laughed.

“Alright! Alright! I’m leaving!” he grinned over his shoulder as he walked through the doors with Acxa not far behind.

He entered his chambers, retrieved the container of bath salts for you and immediately gave it to one of his personal guard to take it to you.

He didn’t take too long in the shower, but he spent quite a bit longer trying to determine what he should wear. He decided against his armor as he thought it would give the wrong impression. He wasn’t looking for a fight, and the armor would be an unwelcome unspoken threat. He found the perfect thing. This would have him look like an Emperor.

He had practically jumped into his clothing in his hurry. You were correct that he was going to end up being late for his own meeting! But you were first and foremost on his mind always. He would be late for everything that he needed to do if it meant he could stay a few moments more at your side.

He checked himself in the mirror and tousled his hair, straightened up his scabbard and dark blue belt while tugging the pure white tunic he wore into place. It was finely embroidered with golden thread in patterns of ancient Galra symbols, and it boasted a high neck and collar that fit just under the curve of his jaw. His pants were coal black with boots polished so they shone. He was pleased with his choice because it exuded wealth and power, and he wanted every advantage when it came to meeting with the Paladins. They had seen him at his worst, and now he was going to show them just about his best. It would have been perfect if you were able to join them, but it wasn’t possible. He would have to represent the both of you.

He had just about made it to the conference room when Princess Allura came around the corner. He couldn’t help but take a deep breath as soon as he saw her. She was a vision. Her hair was pulled up leaving little tendrils to drape down and curl around her neck, while the dark maroon gown she wore was truly fitting of a queen. The front of the dress dipped low on her chest, showing Lotor a tantalizing view of her cleavage, and the waist was cinched in, giving her the silhouette of the fabled sirens he’d read about.

“Hello, your Majesty,” she said demurely, offering her hand.

“You look lovely, Allura,” he said, a little more breathlessly than he intended. “Galra fashion suits you very well.” He took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss which caused her to get goosebumps all the way up her arms. He glanced up at her and saw her cheeks had turned bright pink as a result of his attentions. He stood and motioned to the doors behind him.

“Shall we?” he said. She gently took his arm and smiled up at him.

“Yes, lets.” Her eyes sparkled as he opened the doors and they entered together, causing all heads to turn towards them and the conversation in the room to come to a screeching halt.

*********************************************

You weren’t looking forward to the baths, until you remembered you were forgetting the therapy pools in the back. Once you added the bath salts and slid in the water, you realized just how tired and aching your body was. It had been a very long and hard day. The fight you’d had with Lotor frightened you and you were hoping you wouldn’t experience that again, especially since it had disturbed the children.

You sighed deeply just before you submerged your head, making sure you were covered in the pheromones. You couldn’t help but wonder how much longer Lotor had in this heat cycle. It should be just about over, if your calculations were correct. You rested your back against the slope of the tub and closed your eyes. You didn’t mean to do it, but you gradually fell asleep as the water swirled around you and the jets helped work out the aches in your muscles. The nurses began to worry when you didn’t respond to their calls so they came back to check on you, finding you resting in the warm bubbling water.

They carefully lifted you from the tub and gently carried you back out to the medical bay. Placing you into bed, it was decided to leave your sleeping gown next to you and to merely cover you with the blankets. One nurse was tucking you in while the other reached behind you and removed your necklace.

“We don’t want this to get caught on your hair, Empress,” she said, looking at the pretty stone with awe. “Let’s just set it over here for safe keeping.” It was placed on one of the incubators where you would be sure to find it.

“We should wait here until the next feeding. Once we’re done with that we can both relax a little,” the one nurse said to her companion, who agreed with a nod and smile.

You were falling into a very deep sleep as your necklace hung across the room from you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galran translation:  
> K'heles Strahleh - my darling  
> Astrelik - please  
> Mestana - Love  
> Linic - Kittens  
> K'heles honestra - my mate  
> K'heles Harzlehik - My Promised  
> Cor - what  
> ganla - do  
> vim - you  
> inrayal - believe  
> bresh - have  
> gansur - done  
> shlehca - that  
> ca - is  
> feb -so  
> z'naris - terrible  
> halnia - fuck


	66. Two Wrongs Don't Make a Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes people make the wrong decisions for the right reasons, but it can come back and bite them. Hard. Lotor can't stay out of his own way, Acxa is ready to take a ship and go on a long vacation, Shiro cements his significance in the Empire, and you discover some of what Quintessence can do when you meet a Witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly not trying to write the longest chapters ever, but this one kept growing as I edited. I think that's the opposite of editing, right? It's long, but covers so much ground so get something to keep you hydrated, have the snacks close by, and take breaks as needed. I can't wait to hear what you all think!!!
> 
> Anyway, this chapter has a lot of new Galra, not as much as the Promise Ceremony chapter, but it's a lot, nonetheless. I love this chapter. There's jealousy, swordfigthing, magic, true love, ROUSes, no wait. No rodents here, sorry Allura. The text boxes are in play, as well as the translations at the end for mobile users.

Lotor and Allura stopped on the threshold of the room when everyone turned to look at them, arm in arm, looking like a Royal couple should. He was wearing his circlet, the crisp white tunic and blue sash, looking like the dashing prince of romance stories. She was wearing a strapless tight maroon dress that displayed every curve and left very little to the imagination.

“What?” Lotor asked, unaware of the reason for the silence.

“Um, sir?” Acxa said, “Could I please speak to you? Alone?”

“Certainly,” Lotor said, turning to Allura.

“Forgive me; my General needs my ear for a moment.” Her eyes darted up to his ears and she couldn’t help barely sticking her tongue out to lick her top lip. He took both of her hands in his and bent his head, kissing one but never breaking eye contact before he walked away. She was so affected it caused her to flush down to the middle of her chest.

Shiro marched over to her wearing a very unhappy expression.

“Allura. What are you doing? You know he is not available,” he hissed.

“It’s nothing, Shiro! Honestly! He and I arrived at the door at the same time. He merely escorted me in.” She attempted to look innocent, where everyone around her knew she was taking full advantage of every attention Lotor granted her.

“You need to refrain, Princess. You’re asking for trouble.” Coran was looking at her with disappointment.

“I don’t know what you’re all so upset about,” she said, trying to deflect the conversation.

“Allura, we had this conversation. Some things are not to be, and Lotor is one of those things. All you will do by continuing to try to gain his affections will be to alienate his mate and his Generals.” Coran noticed Axca had pulled Lotor from the room.

“Yeah, Allura, he’s married, and appears to be pretty happy.” Lance put his hand on her shoulder.

“Why do you all think I’m chasing him like a lovesick child?” she snapped.

“Because, you are,” Ezor said frowning, stalking her and slowly closing the distance between them. “You practically drool whenever he walks in the room. You get these sappy looking eyes and you sigh way too loudly.” She crossed her arms. “I’m warning you now. Stay. Away. From. Lotor. If I have to get you banned from the ship…,”

“Then Lotor will never receive the cooperation from the Voltron Coalition that he desires,” Allura snapped. The rest of Paladins all gasped at that and looked at Allura with levels of shock and confusion.

“That is not your call, Princess,” Shiro said with a barely controlled anger in his voice.

“Oh? Those are my Lions. My father built them. I can ultimately decide if they are to be used to help with anything the _Galra_ want to do.” She was breathing a bit harder in her anger, her eyes flashing at Shiro with a passion unlike anything he’d ever seen.

“So, if we don’t let you continue to make a fool of yourself by throwing yourself at him, you’re going to take your Lions and go home. Is that it?” Shiro said in a dangerously quiet tone.

“I am not throwing myself at him,” Allura said, heatedly.

Ezor walked around behind Allura and leaned forward to speak directly in her ear.

“If you hurt my cupcake, I will destroy you,” Ezor nearly sang it, with a cruel smile on her face. “And if I don’t do the job properly, you better believe the Empress can. She’s fought Lotor in the arena, and he only won because he kissed her and swept her off her feet.”

Allura whirled to face Ezor, glaring with her jaw clenched.

“Oh, by the way. You should hear him scream when she makes him come. He creates the most beautiful sounds. But you’ll never know. I’ll make sure of it.” Ezor walked away with a deadly glint in her eye.

“What was that about?” Zethrid asked when Ezor returned to her.

“We need to keep an eye on the Princess. A very close eye. She is after Lotor. I can smell her. She intends to fuck him.” Ezor quietly spit the words out. “I want to double the guards around Lotor at all times she’s on the base.”

“Don’t you trust him?” Zethrid said.

“No,” she said, bluntly. “I saw the way he looked at her when they came in. I’ve seen it before. He’s not going to be able to be with his Promised for another month, so I know he’s going to be incredibly horny.”

“Ezor!” Zethrid breathed.

“You know how he was with his mate. We couldn’t get him to stop trying to have sex with her as often as he could.”

“But that was the mating cycle and he was drawn to her. He couldn’t help it.” Zethrid was a little concerned.

“I just _know_ the Princess is going to try to get in his pants. She’s already pulled the ‘no playtime with the Emperor, no Voltron’ card.”

“Should we tell the Empress?” Zethrid asked.

“I don’t want to risk it,” Ezor said, darkly.

“Risk what?” Zethrid said.

“Remember what she did to Ladnok?” Ezor tilted her head and looked up at Zethrid with an evil grin.

“Oh, gods. I remember.”

“If the Empress finds out, and it kicks off a quintessence spike, Allura is as good as dead,” she said. “ _Kylatna_ will kill her.”

“That could start another intergalactic war!” Zethrid exclaimed.

“I know. That’s why we need to keep her away from Lotor at all costs.”

******************************************

Acxa marched Lotor out of the room, dragging him by his arm. Once they got a good distance away she spun him and slammed his back into the wall.

“What the fuck are you doing?” she yelled.

“I don’t understand your violent display, dear,” he said, straightening up his tunic. “What is this all about?”

“You and Allura! I’ve half a mind to go tell the Empress right now.” She was so angry, she was breathing as if she’d just run a great distance.

“Tell her what? She’s resting with the children. No need to disturb her.” Lotor was evading the topic, but not as cleverly as he thought.

“Exactly. You have a Promised, and two children who were just born. They’re not even a five dobosh walk from here and you’re practically seducing another woman.” She was nearly growling at him. “Do you _want_ her to leave you? Because you’re sure acting like it.”

“I’m only trying to stay on Allura’s good side,” Lotor said, with a little guilty smile.

“By undressing that woman with your eyes?” Acxa shouted. She was furious at him. She hauled back and smacked Lotor hard across the face. “How dare you. You don’t deserve your mate,” she spat at him before she started stalking down the hall, away from their meeting.

Lotor was stunned. He touched his face where her hand made contact with his cheek. He realized she was on her way back to his cruiser, to you.

“Acxa! Acxa wait! Let me explain!” he begged as he chased her. He touched her arm when he caught up.

“Don’t touch me,” Acxa snarled, pulling herself out of his grasp.

“No, please. You don’t understand. Please. Let me, at least, explain my actions?” Lotor’s voice held such a pained sound that she stopped and faced him, her face wearing a mask of absolute rage.

“What dreamed up crazy lie are you going to tell me to convince me you should be allowed to cheat on your mate with that…that lovesick cunt?” Acxa was furious. She held absolutely no quarter when it came to fidelity. Her own past was enough of a disaster that she had a hatred in her heart for anyone who could do that to one they were supposed to love.

Lotor sighed and looked at the ground. His next words were almost enough for Acxa to knock him out cold.

“I need her,” he said, simply.

“What was that?” she growled, her hands quickly balling into fists.

“She has the magical ability to potentially save _K’heles Honestra_ from the Quintessence poisoning. I need to stay in her good graces before I have to humble myself and beg for her help.” His shoulders fell and he looked so defeated.

“What?” she whispered. “You think she’ll be able to reverse the effects?”

“Possibly. My relationship with the Princess is incredibly tenuous and I was trying to compliment my way to convince her to let her guard down.”

“I see.” Acxa crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, looking at him. “What if she demands a night with you as her price? Did that ever cross your mind?”

“Of course. I can smell her arousal when she’s near me. It’s almost overpowering. She touches me whenever she thinks she can get away with it. Her little comments and sighs…I hear them all.” Lotor ran his palm over his face and looked up at her. “’Acxa, what can I do? I need to save my love.”

“You know the Archivist is supposed to be working on something, right?” she pointed out.

“I know, but I wanted to exhaust all potential avenues.” He shook his head. “Believe me. I have no desire to be with the Princess.”

“But you’re willing to be a whore. Giving her your body for a price,” she spat.

“For a cure,” he said with a warning snarl.

“If she even has the power to cure your Promised, you have to ask yourself. What else could it cost you? Could you keep it a secret from your _Strahleh_ for the rest of your lives? Could you lie to her every day? What if the Princess wanted more than one night for this? What if she became pregnant? On purpose?”

He froze. That was in the realm of possibility. It could be a much longer commitment than he anticipated.

“Give the Archivist some time. Let him see what he can do before you resort to such a desperate option.” Acxa stood, hearing someone come down the hall.

“Coran!” Lotor said, surprised as the advisor cleared the corner. “What is it?”

“I have a message for you, Sire. From the Archivist.” He smiled.

“The Archivist? I thought he was on a discovery mission. What is the message?” Lotor asked, now extremely curious.

“He sends his regards as well as the good wishes from the rulers on Denebola.” Coran smiled broadly.

“I, excuse me. What?” Lotor said with a dumbstruck expression.

“He has gone to see if he can find a cure to save your mate and they want to meet you as soon as possible. Personally, I wanted to join him on this trip, but he wasn’t sure how he would be received.” Coran shook his head. “Such luck. I’d love to go one day. Anyway, I just received word and wanted to pass it on.”

“Thank you, Coran. We’ll be returning shortly.” Lotor gently nodded his respect, efficiently dismissing the distinguished messenger.

“See?” Acxa said. “I told you not to give up yet.”

“I haven’t completely disregarded the idea about working with the Princess, but I’ll put it farther down my list of potential cures.” Lotor hoped the Archivist would be successful, because he was afraid of the mounting potential costs he would incur if he needed to turn to Allura. He straightened up and shook out his hair as he adjusted his tunic.

“Come, Acxa. Let’s return to dinner and the conversation. I can only imagine what an uproar our abrupt departure caused.”

“Only if you stop giving Allura those ‘fuck me’ eyes.” She pushed herself off the wall. “It’s making me sick.”

“I’ll try. I promise.” He offered her his arm.

“Ugh. No. I know where that thing has been,” she said, walking ahead of him. He was confused for a moment before he realized that was the arm he escorted Allura into the meeting with. He hurried and caught up to her, using his other arm to take hers.

“I want you to swear to me you won’t tell my Promised about any of this,” he said.

“Nope. I’m not promising anything of the sort.”

“Please, Acxa. I can’t have her getting upset.” He started to pout.

“It’s only because you’d have caused it,” she said. I’ll keep quiet, for now. But you’d better be on your best behavior going forward. I don’t want to see you do something so stupid it costs you everything.”

“I know. I don’t either.”

******************************************

You were falling. And it wasn’t an easy, straightforward dive, either. You were tumbling all around, trying to determine which way was up, looking for a centering spot in your panic. You could see a small black dot in the distance but it was coming up faster and faster. Until suddenly...

“Oof!” you landed in the center of it, and it felt like a crash pad. You laid there with your eyes closed, trying to determine if you were injured or not. You gently moved your arms and legs but didn’t feel like anything hurt, so you carefully sat up and looked around. There was nothing to see. It was black all around you but you could hear a murmuring noise in the distance. You climbed off the black cushion and tried to get your balance, but it was rather disorienting not seeing anything. It was the absence of light that made you feel like you weren’t actually conscious.

“Lotor?” you called out, hoping to hear his reply.

“Lotor is not here,” an ethereal voice whispered, echoing all around you.

“Where am I?” you asked.

“Are you sure you wish to know?” the whisper sounded right next to your ear. You jumped and looked but could still see nothing.

“I think so.” You took a step forward.

“You only think so?” it said, and you could feel it swirling around you. “Are you sure? I can answer a few questions for you. Only ask questions you really want to know the answers to.”

“I don’t believe I can trust you. You might answer me, but you could be misleading, or telling outright lies.”

“Perhaps…,” the voice said. “However, I will only tell truths here. You have my word.”

“I don’t even know who you are,” you murmured, reaching out around you to see if you could touch anything to determine your location. “I can’t trust you.”

“I am a being who has been in existence for millennia. I will be truthful, Empress. Allow me to show you your Promised.”

A vision Lotor appeared and he took your breath away, wearing the white tunic and circlet, he looked stunning.

“My love,” you said, reaching out for him.

Until you saw Allura standing next to him, and the way he looked at her.

The blood in your veins turned to ice and you couldn’t stop staring. Allura giggled and flushed as he extended his hand to her.

“Lotor…,” you breathed out. “No.”

 _“Hello your Majesty!”_ Allura purred.

 _“You look lovely, Allura. Galra fashion suits you very well,”_ his words dripping with a hedonistic tone as you could see his eyes racing all over her body before he kissed her hand.

“Alright, whoever you are, I have a question for you. Is this real?” you asked into the darkness.

“Yes. It happened mere moments ago.” The voice was reverberating through the air.

Then the image shifted and Allura’s dream of Lotor was presented as if it really happened. He moaned her name, gripping her hips, grinding against her as she came, fucking her mouth with his tongue. Then biting her shoulder as his own orgasm claimed him, rutting against her and whimpering.

“I told you he would get tired of you…,” the voice whispered with a slow and demonic hiss. “Now you can see the truth for yourself.”

“I don’t believe you,” you shouted.

You were shown another vision of Acxa slapping Lotor then you heard her voice echoing around you.

_“What dreamed up crazy lie are you going to tell me to convince me you should be allowed to cheat on your mate with that…that lovesick cunt?”_

You could feel the tears forming in your eyes when you heard Lotor’s voice.

_“I want you to swear to me you won’t tell my Promised about any of this,” he said._

You threw your head back and screamed as if your heart was breaking.

“Empress! Empress, please! Wake up! It’s just a dream!” One of the nurses was there trying to bring you out of the nightmare. You started realizing where you were when you could hear the twins crying in the background.

You sat up and began to hyperventilate.

“Get some oxygen, now!” one of the nurses yelled. The room was chaotic as one nurse drew up some of the pain medication and sedative while another was placing an oxygen line around your nose.

“It’s alright, Empress. You’re alright. The boys are fine. Lotor should be back soon.” They were trying to calm you, when Lotor walked into the room. He must have been notified something was wrong because he looked frightened when he saw the state you were in. The second you saw him wearing the white tunic you knew what you had been shown was true.

“ _Strahleh? Corleh h’slend?”_ He turned to the nurse. _“Corleh ilmeschle?”_

“ _Recles k’hel grav,”_ you whimpered. He reached for your hand to comfort you but you yanked it from his grasp. “ _W’sle…astrelik._ ” The nurses held your other arm and pressed the plunger to inject the greenish fluid.

You couldn’t look at him as the medication started to steal your ability to think.

“ _Vimsh kalna K’heles drenmak, Lotor._ You let out a weak sob. _Ver te ma’at enir._ ”

“ _Ryeh! K’heles Honestra! Vim dest duatral! Xanmestanik!”_ you heard him cry as you slipped into oblivion.

Lotor looked at you, nearly ready to smash something when he noticed.

“Where is her necklace!” he roared.

“It’s on the incubator, Sire.” The nurse sounded positively terrified. “We were afraid it would get caught in her hair.”

Lotor ran over and snatched it, placing it back around your neck as quickly as he could. Once he felt he could talk without further threatening his medical staff, he turned around.

“This stone protects her from foreign influence. The witch has been planting nightmares in her head since we first met, and somehow this little mineral creates a protective shield around her. It must remain on at all times, no matter what.” He took a deep breath as he faced you, kissing your cheek.

“I have no idea what she did to you, my darling, what she made you see, but I’ll help you through it.” He was whispering to you as he placed little kisses on your skin in between every few words. “I’ll help heal your heart. You are my love, my mate, my goddess. I could never want anyone the way I want you.”

Ezor and Acxa came in together, looking for him. The twins were crying in the background and they saw the nurses taking them from their little beds.

“Lotor, what did you do?” Acxa said.

“Nothing. I came in and she was in hysterics. They had to sedate her.” He had taken the hand you denied him, and was holding on as if you were going to slip away from him.

“Really? Did she say anything?” Ezor said, tipping her head enough to hit Lotor with her tendril.

“She said I had broken her heart,” he couldn’t bring himself repeat anything more as he tried to figure things out. “Her necklace. She wasn’t wearing it. What if…what if she saw what was happening at the meeting room?”

“That would explain quite a bit, I’d say.” Acxa shook her head. “I told you this could cost you.”

“Damn it,” Lotor swore under his breath.

“Ladies, would you like to feed the twins? They could use the distraction,” one of the nurses offered.

“I’d love that,” Ezor said. “I need to start influencing them as early as possible.”

“That’s called brainwashing, Ezor,” Acxa said, as she joined her friend, leaving Lotor at your side trying to figure out what to do next.

He hunched forward, bending over the bed, and he rested his forehead against your belly. He felt like he had made the biggest mistake of his life. Now he had to fix it. And he had no idea how to do it.

*******************************************

“Well, that got interesting,” Pidge said sarcastically.

“At least we got to stay and eat while Lotor deals with whatever emergency he was called about,” Hunk said, stuffing his mouth with some of the nutty bread that he covered in one of the fruit spreads the chefs presented. “Mmm. This is so good. It reminds me of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I could eat, like, five more.”

“I’m still upset with you, young lady,” Coran said to Allura as she drank a light wine from her glass.

“I told you, Coran. I didn’t do anything,” she said, sighing with aggravation.

“What was the motivation behind the dress you chose? I’d say you were using it to show what your uniform doesn’t.”

“The Voltron uniforms don’t hide much, either,” she argued.

“You’re going to cause Lotor a lot of trouble, though. You know that, right? Doesn’t that even bother you a little?” Shiro was looking out of the large windows, watching the different ships come and go as the others ate and chatted.

“Well, I’m sorry if his mate doesn’t trust him. That’s a problem for her. He’s the Emperor. Surely I’m not going to be the only person she’ll ever be jealous of.” She dabbed her mouth with her napkin and stood. “Now, if you’re all finished accusing me of trying to break up the happy couple, I’m going to bed.” She dramatically walked around the table and left the conference space in a huff.

“This is going to be a problem,” Shiro said.

“Tell me about it,” Lance agreed. “We need to keep her away from Lotor as much as possible.”

Shiro’s communicator sounded and he pulled it from his pocket.

“Hello, Keith. What can I do for you?” Shiro smiled while he spoke.

“Hey Shiro. Um, our friends would like to meet Lotor. At a secure location, if possible.”

“Are they wanting to come to the main base?” Shiro asked, surprised.

“No, that’s too risky. The leaders like Lotor, and they believe he is going to be a good ruler, but they need to see actions first. He has a reputation of talking a good game, but they’re concerned he can’t back it up.”

“That’s a valid concern,” Shiro agreed. “I understand.”

“Shiro?” Coran spoke up. “If I may, The Archivist is on Denebola and the Supreme Leader there also wants to meet him. Perhaps that’s a possible location.”

“Hey, Keith. Ask them if Denebola is acceptable,” Shiro offered.

“I’ll present it, and we’ll respond when we have gone over security precautions. Talk to you soon, Shiro. It was good to hear your voice.” Keith cut the transmission.

“Coran, perhaps we can take Lotor to Denebola now. I want to get him moving as soon as possible. Perhaps we’ll be able to discover a cure for her and get back before anything serious happens.” Shiro put the communicator back in his pocket. “What are the chances we could get Allura to give us a wormhole?”

“Oooh, after tonight? I’d say pretty non-existent, sadly.” Coran shook his head.

“OK, we could take the Black Lion. It’s faster than most of the ships here.”

“Except for Lotor’s fighter,” Pidge said.

“Yeah, Lotor really blew by us when we first encountered him on Thayserix,” Hunk agreed.

“Or the special ships he was building with the comet. Aren’t those supposed to be super speedy?” Lance asked.

“Yes, I forgot those. We can see if he’d be willing to take those.” Shiro walked towards the door. “I’ll go speak with him. As long as there isn’t a very serious problem with the Empress or either of the princes, we may be able to convince him to take a day or two to go. Especially since it could save her life.”

************************************

“Sendak, what are you doing?” Haggar asked him as he was studying schematics of Galra Central Command.

“I have been asked to meet with the Empress to discuss a formal proposal. I’m just trying to determine the best ways in and out without being detected by Lotor.” He shuffled some of the images around on his workstation as he made marks on them.

“I believe we may be able to get in more easily than you thought.” Haggar had heard everything Shiro said about the travel to Denebola.

“Oh? What makes you think that?” he said, only somewhat paying attention.

“Lotor may be leaving the base thus making it easier for us to just walk through the bays to meet her, if she did indeed offer you an audience.” She shook her head, not believing that the Empress could have possibly even considered asking him back after what he tried to do at their last encounter.

“If that’s the case, I’ll prepare a small transport so we can take any provisions you’ll need to perform the necessary spells or treatments to save her.” Sendak stood and grabbed the cloak. “She gave me clearance to take this, just in case. Although she has given me permission to be there, she hasn’t extended that to you. I think it would be better if you could hide yourself from the eyes of the Empire.”

“I believe your assessment is correct. I will gather what I’ll need and meet you at the ships in promptly two vargas. I’ll keep monitoring the activity on the base and let you know if he does indeed leave as I believe he will.” She turned and left him to plan the rest of the mission and flight path. She would handle the rest. She couldn’t stop her lips turning up into a ghastly smile.

********************************

“Lotor? Is everything ok?” Shiro said, walking through the med bay. The generals were still bottle feeding the boys, and you were sleeping quietly. Lotor, however, was seated at your bedside with half of his body resting over your chest, one hand stroking your hair while the other was tenderly caressing your face and neck. Lotor looked up at Shiro as he approached.

“No, I don’t believe it is,” Lotor said, dejectedly. “She thinks I’ve been unfaithful to her.”

“But, you haven’t. Have you?” Shiro asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

“Of course not. I would never…,” Lotor looked away and when he spoke again his voice was cracking. “She is my everything; she is my mate.” He shuddered, and Shiro could tell he was close to losing himself.

“I have received word that the Archivist would like to meet you on Denebola,” Shiro said.

“Yes. Coran gave me that message earlier.” Lotor stood up but kept caressing your face with little gentle strokes of his fingertips.

“We may have another reason for you to go as soon as possible.” Shiro saw Lotor’s eyes shift up to him briefly, but then quickly return to you. “Our Galran friend wants to meet with you as well. It appears he might be willing to also go to Denebola.”

Lotor turned completely at that.

“Is that so?” He sighed. “In that case, I feel time is of the essence and I should depart immediately, as much as I hate to do it. The Empress will remain in the medical quarters for a bit longer to heal, and the princes will also have to remain until all have been cleared to go.” He really didn’t want to leave your side. He needed to stay, to make sure you were alright, to convince you that he was not straying from you, and he loved you more than everything. He also still needed to determine what horrors you may have seen in your nightmare so he could help you forget them and remember the truth of his devotion to you. His heart was as torn as his mind. He knew he needed talk to the Galrans who were so determined to remain underground, and also to the Archivist and the Denebolans. They could hold the keys to saving you and he would give nearly everything to do it. You were his first priority, but he needed to be the Emperor as well. He would have to work out a balance between the two somehow. But now, he didn’t want you to wake up and find out he left the base after all of that. He was worried about the way it would appear to you. As if he left because of what you saw, cementing his guilty actions in your mind.

“With your permission, I’ll stay here and watch over the Empress for you, and Coran will join you on the journey to Denebola. I know he will be incredibly excited to finally see the place for himself.” Shiro stood tall, a modern day Lancelot offering protection to Lotor’s Guinevere.

Lotor bent down to you, kissing your forehead with a tenderness Shiro had rarely seen him exhibit.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can, _K’heles Strahleh,_ ” Lotor whispered. “Please, try to forgive me while I’m gone. _Ver mestana vim._ ” He took a deep breath and pulled himself together before speaking again. Shiro could see he was emotionally having a difficult time.

“I’ll go and prepare. Please have Coran meet me at the dock in half a varga. I’ll get us there quickly. The Sincline ships are some of the fastest the Universe has ever seen.” Lotor placed a soft but quick kiss on your lips before he headed over to his Generals.

“Please, watch over them while I’m gone. Keep everyone safe,” he murmured, as he gently stroked the boy’s heads.

“We will,” Ezor said. “I promise. There will be blood and pain for any who try to even _breathe_ on my _linic.”_

“Please, tell my mate I love her. I’ll try to make everything right when I return.” Lotor asked. “Please?”

“I can try, but I don’t know, Lotor. It may be more than she’ll believe from us.” Acxa shifted her hold on the larger prince as she looked at him sadly.

“Well, I know that right now she’s not speaking to me,” he said dejectedly.

“Right now she’s not speaking to anyone, Lotor,” Ezor said.

“I didn’t mean…,” he said, quite exasperated. “Yes, Ezor. She’s been sedated. She’s not talking to anyone at the moment. Before she was given the medicine, she told me to leave her alone.”

“Ah, so she is pissed at you. Sir? You have some serious work to do when you get back.” Ezor shook her head and nuzzled the littlest prince as he sucked the bottle she was holding for him.

“I know. Please, let me know how she does while I’m gone. I would appreciate updates as often as possible.” He paused and looked at Shiro before he headed out the door. He needed his armor. He felt lost without you and his colors represented normalcy, protection, strength. He could pretend he was unaffected, and maybe, possibly, convince others while trying to convince himself.

**************************************

Lotor and Coran boarded his main Sincline ship and departed for Denebola as swiftly as they could. Without a wormhole it would be quite a trip so he put the ship in to hyper speed and vanished. Shiro watched them until they exploded like a bullet towards their destination.

“I hope you find some answers, Lotor.” He crossed his arms and kept watching the stars.

“Hey, Shiro?” Acxa called, and he turned to see her standing near him, holding a sleeping prince.

“Yes?” he smiled, looking down at the peaceful little face.

“What happened after Lotor and I left the room?” Acxa asked.

Shiro stood up a little straighter and cleared his throat.

“We told Allura she needed to stop harassing Lotor.”

“Do you think she will?” she murmured, looking out the window at the passing ships.

“Honestly?” Shiro’s shoulders slumped a little. “No.”

“Damn.” She looked up at him. “She’s going to cause them serious harm. I mean the witch and those dreams. Lotor said she told him he’d broken her heart. I can only imagine what she saw.”

“I know. I’ve experienced Haggar’s mental attacks firsthand and they are torture.” He flexed his robotic arm and looked at the mechanism as his fingers bent into a fist.

“Do you think there’s anything we can do while he’s gone? Damage control on Lotor’s behalf?” Acxa mused.

“I can try to tell her Lotor hasn’t done anything, as far as I can tell. But those dreams have the power to sow serious doubt and make you wonder if you’re seeing things as they are or if it’s all fantasy.” He looked over his shoulder at you, and was satisfied to see you were still asleep.

“I told Lotor I would inform the Empress if he continued to flirt with Allura. He begged me not to say anything. He believes she is the key to curing his mate, and is giving her some of his attentions to keep her happy.” Acxa gently petted the little Prince, carefully sliding her fingers through his hair and watching him give a quick little smile in his sleep.

“That will be a disaster. It’s encouraging her to keep pursuing him.”

“I know. I told him not to do something stupid and just wait to see if the Archivist can get anywhere with his research.” She sighed, and turned to walk back to the main bay. “I just hope they can find a cure before the Quintessence eats her alive and there’s nothing left but an empty shell.”

“We will. I have faith. Their love story is destiny incarnate. If they can’t stay together what hope does that give the rest of us?” Shiro asked lightly. He gave her a little smile which she returned.

“You really are a hopeless romantic, aren’t you?” she said, tilting her head and jutting her hip to one side with a little attitude.

“Of course. I live for love. I hope to get back to Earth one day…,” he stopped. “It doesn’t help to dream of that now. I have a mission. I need to protect the Empress at all costs.”

“Shiro, I have to tell you. I am impressed by you. You are a good person. We don’t find many like you out this way.” Acxa looked in his eyes. “You are genuine.”

He looked like he was going to speak but they both turned when they heard you groan. Shiro left the window and quickly arrived at your bedside.

You slowly opened your eyes, and immediately remembered what happened before you were sedated. The tears started running down your face, but you didn’t make a sound.

“Empress? I’m here for you.” Shiro nodded and placed his fist against his chest in the traditional Galra salute.

“Where’s…,” you tried to speak, but your throat was hoarse and dry.

“Please get the Empress some water,” Shiro asked the nurse nearby. She nodded and quickly ran to get a pitcher and glass. “It’s ok, your Highness. Just a moment.” He adjusted the bed so you were sitting up as the nurse handed you the glass, which you drank most of in one go.

“Where’s Lotor?” you asked, hoping he was not with the Princess.

“He left. He was summoned to Denebola with the Archivist and Coran. They’re looking for a cure for you and thought your ancestry might hold the key.”

You turned and saw Acxa and Ezor holding the twins with bottles and you gave them a serene smile.

“I can’t think of anyone better for them to look up to than you three,” you said.

“Aww, cupcake!” Ezor cooed. “That’s so sweet of you!”

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” Acxa asked pointedly.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” you said, as you got out of bed causing the blue nightdress to whirl as you walked across the room. You were fuming at Lotor. But Acxa’s question made you think. You hadn’t had a dream like that for a long time. Something was off here.

“Nurse? Was I wearing my necklace last night?” you asked.

“No, your Highness. One of the overnight nurses took it off when they brought you from the baths.” She looked very troubled. “His Majesty told us of the special protections it provides you and we will never do that again.”

“What happened to the person who took it off me?” you asked, almost afraid of her answer

“She will be punished in severely for her actions.”

“NO!” you cried. “Please, no. Bring her before me. Now.”   You gave the order with a commanding tone. You would not allow someone to be flogged due to their ignorance about this.

“But, your Highness…,” she started.

“Are you disobeying me?” you said, with a quiet yet dangerous tone. “I understand my Promised has left the base. I am the ruler in his absence. I have given you a direct order and I expect it will be followed. Is that understood?” The nurse paled at your tone and fell to the ground, kneeling at your feet.

“Yes, yes, my Empress. I’ll get her immediately.” The nurse bowed and ran off.

“Wow!” Ezor practically jumped off the couch. “Cupcake! That was so…Oooohhh!” she shivered.

“Powerful,” Acxa said.

“I’ve been in that girl’s place before. I can understand just how frightened she must be right now. She didn’t know about the necklace. Nobody really knows. I won’t allow her to be beaten just because she tried to care for me.”

You walked over to the couch and sat in the center, adjusting and draping your night dress so you could appear as regal as possible.

“Ezor? Is my circlet over there? I was wearing it when Lotor and I had our little escape before I went into labor.” One of the nurses overheard and swiftly came forward with it.

“We had it set aside so it wouldn’t get damaged, your Majesty.” She bowed as she presented it to you and you put it on, only imagining how frightful your hair must look. Acxa and Ezor came to sit next to you, flanking you on the couch, showing that you had the power of the Emperor on your side. They had returned the twins to the incubators so they were free to appear as intimidating as possible. Shiro grinned. You really were a force to be reckoned with.

“Your Highness, here’s the girl,” the head nurse said, accompanied by the guards who were holding her bonds. She was only part Galra as you could see by the lighter colored skin she had, and her pupils were a light gray in color. She was forced on her knees in front of you. You knew this type of worker. She was young by Galra standards. She wore her hair tied up against her head and you saw her hands were rough and calloused from days of hard work. You assumed her family was of a working class in the Empire and she did not appear to be immune to the grind of a physical job.

“Release her,” you said to the guards. “I will not have her detained for this act.”

“But, but Empress! She caused you harm!” one of the guards protested.

“She was unaware of the consequences of that action. She was merely looking out for my wellbeing and protecting my most treasured piece of jewelry. She couldn’t have known.” You returned your gaze to the girl, while the soldiers released the bonds around her wrists. She was shaking in fright, her nose pressed to the floor as she was prostrated before you. You softened your expression and spoke in a quiet and gentle tone.

“Look at me, dear.” She slowly brought her head up, tears streaming down her face while a look of wonder shadowed her eyes. “You are not going to be punished. None will lay a hand on you. You have learned a valuable lesson here, and I know you will not repeat it.”

“Yes, your Majesty,” she whispered.

“I want you to return to your post, and continue to care for those in the charge of the medical staff. Is that clear?” you said, mostly for the head nurse’s benefit so she could implement your orders.

“Yes, your Majesty,” she said with a little more voice. “Thank you for your kindness.” She leaned forward and kissed the hem of your blue gown, and you reached down to lift her chin as you gave her a warm smile.

“You are welcome. Please, return to your post. I am most pleased that you are caring for me and the Princes.”

She rose and saluted.

“Vrepit Sa, your Majesty,” she said as she turned and left the room.

“Empress, you are amazing. Lotor is one very lucky man,” Shiro said, gazing at you as you rose from the couch.

“Thanks for sitting with me. I appreciate the show of force here. Without you, nobody really knows who I am. Unless they’ve seen me on the broadcast of Lotor’s installation, that is.” You took Ezor and Acxa’s hands in a show of gratitude, squeezing briefly.

“Hey, they’ll know you soon enough. Wait until Lotor starts taking you around the base. Oh! By the way, the Royal Chambers are ready. I think we’ll see about moving all of the clothing and personal stuff from the Cruiser while you’re here.” Ezor was excited for something new to do.

“So, do you want to talk about it?” Acxa persisted.

“I need to know just what is going on between Lotor and Allura.” Your voice was soft, and Acxa could tell you were hurt.

“Lotor should be the one to tell you,” Acxa said. Your head snapped up and looked at her, as if she had just confirmed your suspicions.

“No, no, Cupcake, there’s nothing. He’s done nothing, right Acxa?” Ezor sputtered quickly, elbowing her partner in the back.

“He has not done anything except walk in the room tonight with her on his arm. I think.” This was all as far as she knew.

“I saw him in my dream. He kissed her hand. He looked like he wanted to fuck her senseless.” You couldn’t even form tears. You were done crying over this. “I also saw him with her in her suite. He was on top of her on the couch and they were getting very...well acquainted. Clothing was in place, but they were really enjoying themselves.”

“What!” Ezor shrieked.

“Impossible,” Shiro said. “Lotor was with you all night last night, wasn’t he?”

“Yes. I believe so.”

“Then it’s impossible. When we got here he was so tired he was about to drop in his tracks. He showed us to our suites and headed right back to you. I kept an eye on Allura’s door all night because I blocked mine open. I wanted to make sure she stayed in her room.” Shiro had walked over to you and was gently rubbing your back trying to soothe you. “He didn’t do anything with her.”

“Perhaps,” you said.

“I know it, Cupcake. We also kept monitoring the medical bay. Once Lotor got there he climbed in bed with you and never left until this afternoon. There’s no way he had time to do anything with anyone else. And he’s taking medication to kill his sex drive, remember? From the Archivist.” Ezor was hoping you would believe her.

“That’s true.” You were starting to sound convinced. “But, Acxa. Did you slap him?”

Her eyes went wide and her mouth hung open. Whatever she had been expecting to be your next words, it absolutely wasn’t that.

“I, I did. Just a little while ago. How did you know?” she choked out.

“It was in my dream. You called Allura a cunt. Didn’t you?” you said quietly.

“Uh, well,” she swallowed hard.

“And he asked you not to tell me about any of this?” you asked.

“Oh, gods. I can’t defend it. I struck him. I was so angry.” She gritted her teeth and groaned.

You pulled her to the couch and sat, tugging her arm until she fell into the cushions next to you. You wrapped your arms around her and held her for a while as she let go and cried.

“He’s being such an ass,” she said, between tears. “He’s going to lose everything.” She took a few deep breaths and pulled back, looking at you. “He hasn’t done anything, but he’s afraid he’s going to have to ask Allura for help to heal you.”

“Damnit Lotor, we had this discussion last night,” you growled under your breath.

“Well, apparently he feels he has to keep flirting with her, just in case all other options fail.” She angrily wiped her tears, not used to showing emotions to others.

“So he’s willing to do anything she wants, is that it?” you asked.

She nodded.

“If he has to give up half the Empire, or even sleep with her,” she said. “He doesn’t want to do any of it, but he said if he has to, he will.”

You stood up immediately.

“Over my dead body,” you said, and you walked to the com to start pressing buttons furiously.

“Empress!” Sendak’s voice echoed through the chamber. Ezor, Acxa and Shiro all looked at each other in horror.

“What is she doing?” Ezor hissed.

“She can’t possibly be going to him for help,” Acxa agreed.

“Hello, Sendak. I’m willing to meet with you anytime. We have things to discuss.” You held your head high.

“I’m almost to the base, your Highness. Would you contact the navigation staff to give me clearance? I don’t want to be shot down as an enemy combatant.” He smiled warmly at the little nod you gave him.

“Absolutely. I’ll meet up with you soon. Please, don’t cause any trouble and just wait for me by your ship.” You ordered.

“Yes, Empress. Vrepit Sa.” He bowed and cut the visual.

“Empress! What the hell are you doing?” Shiro demanded.

“Saving Lotor from himself,” you said. “Watch the twins. Nobody enters this room next except me.”

“Where are you going?” Ezor shouted.

“To dress like an Empress,” you said over your shoulder as you walked out of the room.

Shiro waited a few moments before he quietly followed. Nothing would happen to you if he had anything to say about it.

*************************************

Sendak landed at the docking bay as ordered and had left his ship, standing at the foot of the ramp, waiting patiently for you. He was unarmed, and had already been searched. The only weapon he still had was his arm, but there wasn’t anything they could do about that.

You had gone to your chambers and pulled open the chests of clothing Messelden had made for you, looking for a dress that would show him you knew you were in control of the most powerful empire in the Universe. You found it in the bottom of the chest and you knew it was perfect. You chose a forest green high-waist dress with a scooped neck and tight sleeves that split just below the elbows to fall and dance elegantly as you walked. The skirt length ended just above the knees and tapered down behind you to lightly touch the floor, almost like a train. You put on a pair of brown leather knee high boots and matching, intricately carved epaulets that started just below your elbows and ended in a point over your middle fingers. There was a little holster inside the right boot and you made sure to place a personal blaster there, just in case. It was not a good idea to go unarmed in any situation, especially with Sendak. Your necklace was prominently displayed around your neck and you placed your circlet back on your head.

You looked at yourself and sighed. You were going to do this for Lotor. You were so afraid of Sendak, deep down, but this is how things had to be. If Allura got her claws in your Promised, you’d never be rid of her. You wished you didn’t have such a belly left from the pregnancy but it would take time to reduce and time was your enemy.

As you left the chambers, several of Lotor’s guards were there to escort you down to the docks. You were at the head of the group and they flanked you. You could see Sendak waiting there, guards and soldiers near him, ready in case he did anything rash, but weapons at rest.

Sendak looked at you; stunned and overwhelmed at how beautifully powerful you looked. He bowed low as you approached, not seeing the nervous tension that was running through your body.

“Hello, Sendak. It is better to have you here under these circumstances. Don’t you agree?” you asked, holding out your hand. The guards were on high alert, ready for any aggression he might show.

He dropped to one knee and took your offered hand, gently kissing the back.

“Your Majesty. You are a vision.” Sendak could hardly breathe. Everyone around him on the docks seemed to be in shock. The great and mighty warrior, Sendak, Zarkon’s right hand, was on his knees in front of the new Empress, bowing to her in reverence.

“I wish to beg for your forgiveness, my Empress. I have returned to face my fate. I harmed you. I frightened you. I am sorry.” He lowered his head and looked at the ground beneath your feet. He knew Haggar had already left for her chambers wearing the cloak that rendered the wearer invisible. She should be several decks above by now, preparing for him to escort you to her.

“Why should I show mercy, Sendak?” Your voice was sweet, but laced with a coldness that couldn’t be missed. “You could have cost my children their lives. The Emperor is enraged at you. I don’t know if that sort of violation can be forgiven.”

“I pledge myself to you, and the future of the Galra. I only want to see the Empire succeed and prosper. I have no doubt you will be a champion for our people.” Sendak’s gaze remained lowered in respect.

You took a few steps closer to him and placed your hand under his chin, raising his gaze to yours. He shivered as soon as your fingers touched him.

“You may rise, Sendak. We have things to discuss. If you are here for the purpose you say you are, perhaps you will earn the forgiveness of the Empire and its Ruler.” He stood, and kissed your hand again.

“Yes, my lady,” he said gruffly. “I am yours to command.”

As you walked ahead of him and he was surrounded by Lotor’s Elite Forces, you could hear the murmuring of the crowd around you. Little bits of conversation about how Sendak was a traitor and you were consorting with the enemy. But then you heard others argue how Sendak had turned himself in, and you were being the gentle Empress they saw at the installation. Forgiving your enemy and being a kind and understanding representative for all of the Empire.

You both entered the elevators, along with several of the guards, and ascended many levels to the top of the ship. You were following his lead, and hoping he would not betray you. Your Princes needed you, and so did Lotor. Your heart was aching as you thought of him. He had hurt you, and the visions allowed you to believe he may not be as faithful as he once claimed. You sighed and Sendak tipped his head, looking at you with a little concern.

“Is everything alright, My Empress?” he asked quietly.

“Yes, I’m fine. It’s been a long few days, that’s all.” You were not going to tell him anything. He would only know anything when he needed to.

“I have heard rumors that you delivered your twins,” he said. “Is this true?”

“Yes, although I am surprised you know about it,” you kept your face forward, not revealing anything.

“Central Command has eyes and ears everywhere. Please, keep that in mind, your Highness. I would hate for any precious secrets about your family to be leaked as your Youngers grow.” He smirked as you turned to glare at him.

“I’m not happy with your tone or your insinuation, Sendak. Are you threatening my children?” Your temper started to rise, and you could feel little sparks running up your back.

“Oh, no! Of course not, Empress! You have my devotion and loyalty!” Sendak looked surprised that you thought he would openly threaten you. “I only know there are others in the Empire, agents who are biding their time and waiting to try to overthrow Lotor.   Those individuals will definitely want to harm or kill any children he has. You need to be careful.”

“What about you? What would you do?” you asked.

“If Lotor was overthrown? I would come to protect you and your children. Take you somewhere safe and raise them as my own.” He looked forward again, satisfied with his answer. “You would be rescued from any coup, if I had anything to say about it.”

“And Lotor?” you questioned. His answer could amount to treason. He had to be careful.

“If he could be saved, I would absolutely do it. He is not a friend, but he is an ally and my Emperor. I would do what I could to preserve his life.”

The elevator slowed and stopped, the doors opening to reveal a large set of doors before you. Sendak stepped out and offered you his hand to assist. You accepted it to walk with him until he reached the doors and pushed them open, allowing you to enter first.

“My radiant Star, if you would, could you please ask the guards to wait here? I want to discuss the possible cures for you without any potential for someone to ruin the conversation. I need you to feel comfortable enough to ask questions, as you will have several, no doubt.”

You hesitated and he smiled as gently as he could.

“There is no other way in or out of this chamber. The guards will be out here so we will be safe and they know you will not be taken from here.”

“Alright,” you looked at the guards. “Please wait here. I will call if I need you. If you are suspicious of anything, you may enter. Understood?”

“Yes, my lady,” the commander said. “Vrepit Sa.”

Sendak closed the doors behind him with a smirk, his eye flashing at the guard as it sealed with a bang.

********************************************

“Lotor?” His communication screen crackled to life.

“Yes, Ezor, what is it?” he said, glancing at the screen.

“I think there’s something you should know.” She sounded almost frightened and he immediately focused on her.

“Is the Empress alright? The boys?” his voice grew louder with his concerns growing.

“The boys are fine. The Empress, however…,” she trailed off.

“Ezor! Tell me!” he shouted.

“She radioed to Sendak and he’s on the base right now.” Ezor said it as fast as she could. Lotor’s face froze in fear.

“I cannot return. We are nearly to Denebola. I must be here,” he said, his voice angry.

“Shiro is with her,” Acxa announced. “Ezor and I are with the children. He won’t let anything happen to her. She is furious with you, sir. She doesn’t want you making deals with Allura for her.”

 _“Kishtera!_ ” Lotor shouted and slammed his fist down on this controls. Both Ezor and Acxa jumped.

“Shiro will defend her, sir. I can call Zethrid to be ready, too, just in case.” Ezor said quickly.

“Just please try to find a way to help her, sir. We could stop all of this madness if you came back with answers.” Acxa offered.

“I’ll see what can be done. I just want this to be over.” Lotor said. “Please, keep the boys safe. Guard them with your lives.”

“Yes, sir. We’ll tell you the minute we know anything. Vrepit Sa.” She cut the com.

“That went better than I thought,” Ezor said.

“We had to tell him. If he came back and found out we knew Sendak was here but didn’t report it, we’d be in the brig next to Narti.” Acxa wandered over to see the children. “I wonder what the fuck is going on up there.”

***********************************************

Sendak offered you his arm as you walked in the room. You realized this was exactly what Lotor did with Allura and it made you feel instantly guilty.

“Please,” you said, “I can walk, although I appreciate your offer of assistance. Now, what do you think you can do to help me?”

“To reverse the Quintessence damage?” he asked.

 _“Are you sure you wish to know?”_ a familiar ethereal voice echoed around you. It was from your dream! You looked around, wild eyed, trying to find the source.

“I know that voice!” you whispered.

“I beg your pardon, my Empress?” Sendak asked, looking at you with concern.

Haggar threw the cloak off and you screamed.

“Empress! It's alright! She is here to cure you!” Sendak tried to calm you.

“Like hell she is! She caused it all in the first place! How could you?” you glared daggers at him.

“I ordered her to save you. She is here because I knew the only one who had any chance to reverse this and heal you was the person who caused it.” Sendak looked earnest and he was trying to convince you of his sincerity.

Haggar said nothing this entire time, she just observed you. She wanted to destroy you on the spot. It would remove you, and mean the end of Lotor as his mate was gone. His madness would be guaranteed. Sendak could retake the Kral Zera and his rightful place as Emperor. Lotor winning was a mistake. She could fix everything. All it would take would be…

“Haggar, if you please. You are here for one reason. Do not hurt her, witch.” Sendak turned to her and threw his robotic arm at her, smashing claws first into the floor at her feet. She scowled at him and raised her arms in preparation of channeling her power.

“Haggar! No! What are you doing?” Sendak bellowed. “That was not the plan!”

You ducked as she sent an energy blast at you that nearly took out a support pillar behind. The door opened and a soldier rushed in, throwing his helmet to the ground.

“Shiro!” you yelled. “Look out! It’s the witch!”

He jumped in front of you, facing her with the black Bayard as a broadsword.

“I swore to defend you, Empress,” he roared. “Stay behind me.”

“No. You get behind me,” you ordered, your voice like ice. Shiro glanced behind him and saw you were trembling, feeling the waves of Quintessence rippling off you. You were terrified. What the hell could you do to defend yourself?

Sendak roared and launched himself at Shiro. He hit the ground and rolled behind you, standing at your back, sword raised, metallic arm flexing. You were starting to feel something shocking racing through your body.

Haggar’s skin was glowing and she was starting to shake. She was preparing a massive attack. You thought of Lotor. Your boys. Missing their first words, their first steps, playing with them and seeing them start the academy. Watching them compete for their spots at pilot training. Seeing them become strong young men, Lotor and you growing older together, perhaps having a daughter and seeing her shine as the diamond of her father’s eye. Wanting to see if any of your children found their mates, or even better, were Promised. You felt a rage burning inside you, and your eyes flashed and flared with the purple Quintessence. You would not let his person take your future, take your Promised, take your children.

“NO! YOU WON’T TAKE THEM FROM ME!” you screamed, feeling the power growing in your core. You threw your hands up, just as Haggar sent a concentrated bolt of energy at you. You closed your eyes waiting for the pain, but you suddenly felt an explosion all over your body and could hear someone howling. You thought it was your own voice, but you couldn’t tell. The sounds of swords clashing, the grunting and yelling as Sendak and Shiro squared off behind you, but the room was going dark.

“Empress!” Sendak cried. “No!” He tried to get to you but Shiro kept blocking him.

“Sendak, you and the witch are under arrest in the name of the Emperor.” Shiro said.

“You’ll have to capture me, first,” Sendak roared.

Shiro raced over to him, throwing his arm up to block Sendak’s attack causing his arm to spark and flash. It was damaged but still functioned. The swords clanged and sparked as they charged and parried, each fighting with everything they had.  He took his sword and stabbed it through Sendak’s metallic forearm, pinning it to the floor. Sendak was trapped. He looked back and forth between his arm and you, trying to make up his mind where to be. He disconnected his arm and crawled over you.

Shiro didn’t have a weapon and no way to stop him so he threw open the doors to the waiting soldiers beyond.

“Take them into custody!” Shiro shouted, letting Lotor’s Elite Guards into the room. They rushed in and stopped in shock. Sendak was kneeling by you, caressing your face. Shiro led the soldiers over to him and could finally hear what was being said.

“I’m so sorry, dear Empress. Forgive me, please, forgive me. She was supposed to heal you.” He kept saying it over and over. Shiro almost felt sorry for him.

“Sir? How should we handle the witch?” The looked over to see Haggar in a crumpled heap, but they knew she was dangerous no matter what her condition was.

One of the soldiers had contacted the main regiments after Shiro had bolted in to protect you. The room was flooded with and excess of military and law enforcement.

Sendak was picked up and pulled away from you. He was not fighting, feeling completely responsible for everything you suffered. Twenty of Lotor’s strongest officers were on Sendak, weapons pointed at him, nearly point blank, and they took him to the maximum security cell block.

Shiro pulled the power source from the arm and left it pinned to the floor. He signaled for the remaining forces to rally to him.

“We need to subdue her but I don’t know how we’re going to do it. She is so powerful and I’m not sure we have the proper containment to hold her.” Shiro looked over at Haggar and they all could hear a low and deranged laughter ringing in the air.

“You cannot even fathom the power I have. There is nothing you can create that will contain me. The power of the Quintessence that flows through my body is the same power that the Empire uses for everything. I can use it against you. And I will…” She vanished in a blast that knocked them all to the ground.  

“Where did she go?” he yelled as he jumped to his feet.

“Sir! Look!” one of the soldiers said, pointing out of the large window closest to them.

Shiro raced over to too and saw Sendak’s ship blast away from the base. He let out a frustrated roar because the witch had escaped, but at least she was no longer a danger to anyone on the base.

He turned and rushed to your side, throwing himself on the floor next to you.

“Empress? Empress, can you hear me?” Shiro said, shaking you gently. “Come on, _come on_ , give me a sign. Anything.”

Your eyelashes fluttered open and you looked at him.

“Hi,” you whispered.

“Hello, your Majesty!” Shiro said with a large grin. “Welcome back.”

You groaned, closing your eyes and holding your hand to your head.

“Do you remember what happened?” he asked.

“I must have been hit by the witch’s blast. I don’t remember anything after I saw her release that energy thing, whatever it was.” Your voice was strained, and sounded rough.

“But nothing after that?” he asked. You shook your head.

“I want to see my children,” you groaned, trying to get up.

“No, no, please. I’ll carry you. You are weak. Lotor will skin me alive if anything happens to you.”

“You mean anything else, right?” you said weakly with a little laugh as Shiro lifted you and held you against his body, carrying you out of the room.

“Yes. Anything else.” Shiro smiled. “Although, you are aware he’s going to be very unhappy with you for inviting Sendak back on the base.”

“I know. I’ve earned every single foul thing he’s going to say to me, if he can even look at me.” You leaned your head on his shoulder. “I’m actually afraid he’ll never speak to me again. I hope I haven’t lost him forever.”

“You haven’t, _K’heles Honestra,_ ” Lotor said, standing by the elevators, looking so relieved to see you.

“Lotor!” you cried. You practically leapt out of Shiro’s arms and threw yourself at Lotor. He caught you and put his hands under your rear to support you as you wrapped your legs around his waist.

“ _Vers eplareh. Vers feb eplareh. Mes yestrick, jexvilid k’hel,”_ you cried, burying your face into his neck.

“Shhh, _Strahleh,_ shhh. _Uthir z’teh ralktik mevis saelnir ibik.”_ He spoke quickly, and kissed you with a quick burst of passion. “ _Mur, vim tish cor?”_

You shook your head. He gave you another kiss. The passion was building and he was breathing heavily as he murmured his words so only you could hear him.

 _“Uthir huthrenik.”_ He kissed you again, slipping his tongue in to stroke yours quickly, while he gently tightened his grip on your ass for a second.

“Mmhmm,” you moaned.

“ _Ke ver mestana vim, feb neroch.”_ He looked deeply in your eyes and you saw the feeling he was desperately trying to convey.

“ _Ver mestana vim, giese,”_ you whispered and he pressed you against the wall with his body as he kissed you with abandon.

Shiro blushed and ushered the soldiers out of the area, giving you some privacy while your kisses reaffirmed just how much you loved each other.

“I thought I lost you today,” Lotor said between his kisses. “I was so afraid. I thought Sendak was going to take you from me.”

“I don’t want to lose you to Allura,” you whimpered, as you slid your fingers up to lightly pinch the tips of his ears.

“You’ll never have to be afraid of that. I’m yours. Only yours. Forever, my darling,” he attacked your mouth, spurred on by the lovely stroking your fingers were doing to his ears. He started to drool a little and you could smell the burst of cinnamon emanate from him.

“Lotor,” you gasped. “We can’t. I know you need to, and I wish I could, but I…,” you felt awful having to deny him what he needed.

“Darling, your body has done enough. You had my children not two days ago. I cannot ask anything of you. You are an absolute Goddess, my love.” Lotor kissed you again, exercising a little more control. He held you gently and you slipped your fingers into his hair, moaning against his lips.

“I want to get back to the boys,” you said. “I never thought I would see them again. Or you.” You pulled him closer with your arms around his neck. “I was wrong. I’m sorry. I,” you couldn’t express your shame with words.

“I know. I’m sorry I gave you cause to be so hurt. I promise I won’t compromise myself to Allura. No matter what.” He trailed his fingers down your face to cup your chin. “I promise.”

You nodded, believing him without a doubt.

“By the way,” you said. “We have Sendak in custody.”

Lotor’s eyes widened.

“How? What happened?” he said, shocked.

“I’ll tell you in the morning. Right now, can we go rest together? Please? Even if it’s just us holding each other? I need you.” you said.

“I really can’t wait to hear what happened here.” He adjusted you in his arms, carrying you bridal style into the elevators.

“Shiro deserves to be knighted,” you said. “Can you do that?”

Lotor chuckled.

“Of course. I am the Emperor, after all. I think I can do pretty much anything.”

“My hero,” you said, causing him to laugh.

“My Goddess,” he replied.

“Since I’m requesting random things, can you please guarantee we’ll never have another day like this again?”

“I will do my very best, _Mestana,”_ he said, as he looked down and kissed your forehead. “Let’s go see our sons.” He lifted you for another brief kiss just as the doors opened.

“Do you think we could sleep in our quarters tonight instead?” you asked, looking at him with a mischievous glint in your eyes.

“Darling,” he said, taken aback. “Are you sure? Can you be away from the children?”

“I’ll prepare bottles for the nurses so we can get some quality time together. Just us.” You looked up at him through your lashes and gave him a beguiling smile. “Please?” you whispered. “We’re only just down the hall.”

“And we’ll sleep, too. Right?” he said with a smirk.

“Maybe,” you replied, biting your lower lip. His eyes focused on it and he couldn’t help but slide his tongue along his own, nearly shivering. You sensually trailed your fingers up the side of his neck to delicately scratch your nails down the curve of his ear, and you felt his knees buckle a little.

“Oh,” he exhaled. “ _Ver yan et’mavir vim pernik dahl.  Xan wenslir, mestana.”_

 _“Tyeris, K’heles Dristahle. Y lis acro? Obvek quesvah yan l’krie niv?”_ You were enjoying playing with him.

“ _W’sle celak k’hel, K’heles ev’shirel Yestro-Mache.”_ Lotor purred into your ear. “ _Verse rilahe vim rieh pernik anvek – ryeh emalvre lipris anleq tobval.”_

You looked up at him with a wicked smile.

 _“Mur cor wea ver u’dan lis rahb er rilahe vim, K’heles leavrilla traverisk?”_ Lotor took a deep breath and you could feel him shaking as he tried to keep himself together enough to carry you and keep moving.

 _“Vimst davali k’hel. Cheril be zeshalla mestanic vim dest,”_ he growled, looking at you with a hungry stare.

“ _Vers pavir davali…Vrepit Sa.”_ You licked your lips and pinched his ear lobe. He turned down a different hallway and picked up his pace. “ _Obvek dest uthir vrischle?”_

 _“Pavir davali, hmm?”_    He pushed the code and rushed into your shared chambers. “ _Xamsta el. Ukshi niv gisir shleh mestanic deslida eh vimse er lis hontha.”_

He carried you to the bed and set you down slowly and gently, kneeling at your feet. He lifted one leg and carefully removed your boot, tossing it aside only to place his lips on your calf, kissing a trail up behind your knee and giving a little nip to the soft skin there.

He reached for the other but you stopped him.

“Wait, I don’t want you to be surprised,” you said sweetly, reaching in and pulling out your gun. Lotor smirked.

“That’s my darling,” he said. “I’m glad you weren’t without some form of protection.” He leaned in and kissed you with a lovely exhale as he removed the gun from your hand, pulling back to put it on the table nearby.

He then removed the other boot but didn’t start at your calf as he did before. He stuck his tongue out and began making little circles up the inside of your thigh, alternating with his teeth to give you the slightest of bites, causing you to whimper and throw your head back.

He reached up with one hand and caressed your belly with sweeping motions that caused you to shiver. You knew he wasn’t going to take you. He wouldn’t risk the damage he could cause to you, especially if he wanted any more children. But you were going to enjoy his attentions all the same. His fingers were rubbing and stroking your skin, following where his wandering mouth had been, and you were melting beneath him

“Lotor…,” you moaned. “I’m sor…mmph.” His lips were suddenly on yours with a ferocity you hadn’t experienced for a long time. He pressed his tongue into your mouth, pulsing and tasting, stopping you from continuing with your apology. He was breathing hard through his nose and his hands were suddenly everywhere. Lifting you and setting you properly on the bed, climbing in to lay beside you, still in his full armor. He pulled off your epaulets and threw them on the floor next to your bed, taking his hands in yours and grasping your fingers as his kisses heated even more and became more frantic.

**********************************

“Ezor,” Zethrid’s voice came over the com in the med bay. The girls were pacing, worried out of their minds.

“Yes? Have you found them? Are they alright?” she yelled.

“They’re fine. They’re actually in Lotor’s chambers here on the Cruiser. Getting, uh, well…,” Zethrid couldn’t finish. She might be good in a fight, but became tongue-tied when it came to displays of affection.

“Are they? No, Lotor wouldn’t yet. He’s not that selfish,” Acxa muttered.

“I know you usually want to know, Ezor. It might be a good time to return to the bridge so you can keep an eye on them.” Zethrid coughed in her embarrassment.

“On my way, Mi Fluffystuff!” she sang. “Gotta go, Acxa. Duty calls.” She dashed out of the med bay and Acxa stood there in the silence. The nurses were all giving each other knowing looks and tried to avoid her gaze.

“I’m using the therapy baths. Please don’t disturb me if you value your lives.” She let out a deep breath and the tension she was holding seemed to release itself with it.

**********************************

Lotor kissed up your neck and latched on below your ear, sucking and biting until that lovely purple bruise began to form. He tenderly stroked over the spot with his tongue, causing you to whimper deliciously.

“My love, I’m going to worship you. I promise, I will not do anything that could hurt you, but I want to show you my devotion so you have no doubts ever again.” Lotor was leaning over you; his face inches from yours and his hair fell across your shoulders like a fine gossamer curtain. He closed the distance and kissed you gently with his fingers slowly sliding down your shoulder to remove the sleeve of the dress.

“Mmm, Lotor, stop.” You didn’t really want him to, but this dress was going to be a problem to remove if you didn’t stand up. Your belly would get in the way and that could cause you to get stuck.

“Is everything alright, love?” he murmured as he lowered his head and kissed your neck.

“I want out of this dress; it’s too beautiful to damage it. Could we please get up?”

He smiled, and took your hand, helping you out of the bed until you were upright and he was behind you. His hands carefully worked the fasteners and delicately slid the gown down your body, his hands lingering on your hips as he couldn’t help but trace his tongue down your back as the fabric floated to the floor. He kept kissing every inch he could reach, causing you to shiver in delight. You heard him removing his armor and that telltale sound of him throwing it behind him made you close your eyes in bliss. It felt like only moments had passed until you felt him press against you in his body suit, his hands dancing up your abdomen to your breasts as he gently teased your swollen nipples between his fingers, massaging them carefully, knowing they had to ache. He bucked against you with an involuntary spasm, and you could feel how hard he was. He leaned down and softly bit the junction of your neck and shoulder, and you were nearly undone.

“Lo, ungh, Lotor, let me help you,” you panted and he helped you turn in his arms so you could unzip his under armor. As you pulled it off his shoulders and arms slower and slower you could feel his eyes taking in your body as if he couldn’t get enough. You were so self-conscious of your extra curves, wanting to hide; you started to pull back, one arm covering your belly and the other crossing your breasts.

“Oh, no no no, my love. Don’t start that.” Lotor grasped your hands and pulled them away from your body as he knelt in front of you. “You are the most beautiful being I’ve ever seen.” He started to place kisses all over your body, paying special attention to your belly. “The mother of my children should never feel diminished in my eyes. I love and cherish everything you are, _K’heles Honestra_. _Vim dest K’heles duatral.”_

“Oh, Lotor,” you breathed, his name like a prayer on your lips. “Stand? Please? I want to get this suit off you.”

His eyes sparkled as he slowly rose before you, and it was all you could do not to push him back onto the bed. But you had other plans.

You took the body suit and carefully tugged it down, taking care around his erection so you didn’t hurt him accidentally. He looked down at you with a soft expression, threading his fingers in your hair as you looked up, returning his affections with your smile. As he finally stepped out of the suit you raised your head and stuck your tongue out, dragging it across the head of this cock and he cried out with the unexpected sensation.

You didn’t give him time to recover. Your hands encircled the base and you opened your mouth to take as much of him as you could. You were drooling all over his prick, making his skin slick beneath your fingers, causing them to slide easily, increasing the sensations, and driving him wild. The taste of him was overwhelming your senses. It had been far too long since you did this for him and you were trembling at the combined feel of iron and velvet against your tongue.

Lotor’s hands gently gripped the sides of your head and he began thrusting shallowly, knowing you couldn’t take him too deep without choking. Your eyes watered a little and he stopped.

“ _Vers eplareh, K’heles mestana,”_ he didn’t want to hurt you. You withdrew your mouth but kept stroking his length gently with your hand.

“ _Elh go’val. Ver ishla ganla el. Ste, pavir giese otrik, J’krisniv?”_ you asked with a ragged sound to your voice that almost made him collapse. You opened your mouth and waited for him. His eyes flashed at you as he slowly reentered your mouth, placing his hands back on your head and started rolling his hips sensuously. You were drooling around him, sucking and swallowing as much as you could, allowing him to be in charge of his pleasure.

“ _Avna, K’heles, oh, astrelik, mmm,”_ Lotor was babbling, increasing his speed, but he kept his depth shallow while you maintained sucking as steadily as you could. He closed his eyes and bit his lip in pleasure as you started to alternate squeezing in your hands around him, sliding them up to meet your lips as he pulled you towards him. He was breathing harder and he moved your head more quickly, his thrusts going deeper and you forced yourself to relax your throat as much as possible so you could take more of him than ever before.

“ _Halnia, Kishtera, K’heles Strahleh, yestrik,”_ he moaned. His legs started to quiver, and he was making the most delicious whimpering sounds as you increased the suction. His body was glistening with sweat, his hair sticking to his face as he kept trying to catch his breath. One of your hands left his shaft and started leaving little featherlike touches against his balls, while your lips enclosed the tip of his cock and you sucked as hard as you could while looking up at him. Your eyes locked…and you hummed, tonguing the very tip while you increased the suction just ever so slightly.

That was all it took.

He screamed with his voice ending in a high whine as you felt the muscular contractions beneath your hands half a tick before his release hit your tongue and spurted down the back of your throat. His body jolted and spasmed with the sheer power of his orgasm.

He collapsed onto the bed behind him, breathing incredibly hard with little moans escaping him as he reveled in the sensation of the endorphins racing through his body. You climbed up next to him, curling around his pillow as you waited for him to start having coherent thoughts.

“Come here,” he said, pulling you down next to him. “I want to taste myself on your devilish tongue,” he growled and he kissed you so deeply, chasing that essence which seemed to fuel his passions. He was kissing you so hard, you could feel the slight prick of his fangs against your swollen lips.

“So, did I pass the test?” you asked innocently when you parted.

He chuckled darkly, holding you tight.

“I needed that, my darling. Thank you.” He kissed the top of your head and he sighed.

“Love, I hate to kill the mood, but I have to get to the med bay. I need to feed our sons.” You raised your head to look in his eyes, and he started to grin.

“Our sons,” he whispered, “can wait a few vargas more.” He sat up and kissed you, again and again and again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galran Translation  
> Kylatna - Cupcake  
> K'heles Honestra - my mate  
> Strahleh - Darling  
> Corleh - What's  
> H'slend - Wrong  
> Ilmeschle - Happening  
> Recles - Leave  
> W'sle - Don't  
> Astrelik - Please  
> Vimsh - You've  
> Drenmak - Heart  
> Ver - I  
> Te - Am  
> Ma'at enir - Nothing  
> Ryeh - No  
> Vim - You  
> Dest - Are  
> Duatral - Everything  
> Xanmestanik - Beloved  
> Ver Mestana Vim - I love you  
> Linic - Kittens  
> Kishtera - Shit  
> Vers - I'm  
> Eplareh - Sorry  
> Feb - So  
> Mes - Oh  
> Yestrik - Gods  
> Jesvilid - Forgive  
> Uthir - We  
> Z'teh - Both  
> Ralktik - Made  
> Mevis - Some  
> Saelnir - Mistakes  
> Ibik - Today  
> Mur - But  
> Tish - Know  
> Cor - What  
> Huthrenik - Survived  
> Ke - And  
> Neroch - Much  
> Giese - Too  
> Yan - Could  
> Et'Mavir - Ravish  
> Pernik - Right  
> Dahl - Here  
> Xan - Be  
> Wenslir - Careful  
> Tyeris - Really  
> Dristahle - Emperor  
> Y - In  
> Lis - The  
> Acro - Hall  
> Obvek - Where  
> Quesvah - Anyone  
> L'krie - See  
> Niv - Us  
> Celak - Tempt  
> Ev'Shirel - Delectable  
> Yestro-Mache - Goddess  
> Verse - I'll  
> Rilahe - Eat  
> Rieh - Up  
> Anvek - Here  
> Emalure - Matter  
> Lipris - Who  
> Anleq - comes  
> Tobval - Along  
> Cor - What  
> Wea - If  
> U'dan - Was  
> Rahb - One  
> Er - To  
> Leavrilla - Gorgeous  
> Traverisk - Warrior  
> Vimst - You're  
> Davali - Teasing  
> Cheril - Such  
> Be - A  
> Zeshalla - Ruthless  
> Mestanic - Lover  
> Dest - Are  
> Pavir - Not  
> Vrischle - Going  
> Xamsta - Prove  
> El - It  
> Ukshi - Let  
> Niv - Us  
> Gisir - Put  
> Shleh - That  
> Mestanis - Lovely  
> Deslida - Tongue  
> Eh - Of  
> Vimse - Yours  
> Hontha - test  
> Vim Dest K'heles Duatral - You are my everything  
> Elh - It's  
> Go'val - Fine  
> Ver - I  
> Ishal - Can  
> Ganla - Do  
> El - It  
> Ste - Just  
> Pavir - Not  
> Otrik - Deep  
> J'Krisniv - Alright  
> Avna - Yes  
> Astrelik - Please  
> Halnia - Fuck  
> Kishtera - Shit  
> K'heles Strahleh - My Darling  
> Yestrik - Gods


End file.
